


Chivalry

by Gorsouul



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 212,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorsouul/pseuds/Gorsouul
Summary: Weiss had anticipated a lonely first year at Beacon. Then she met Ruby Rose. WhiteRose slowburn.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 123
Kudos: 302





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention! If you recognize this story, it’s because it used to be posted here and over at FFN. I removed it when I wasn’t feeling well mentally (sorry!). It’s back and I will post chapter fairly regularly, as soon as I’ve read over them and fixed spelling mistakes and improved the flow. No major revisions will take place.
> 
> Chivalry is my first story. English is not my primary language and candid feedback is appreciated. I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Finally, please be aware that this story was conceived before volume 4 started. It is thus operating on the at the time widely accepted theory that the only relative Weiss has beside her father is Winter. For the same reason, Blake will not have a home or parents who are alive.
> 
> Finally-Finally, the start is somewhat different to most other stories. Weiss and Ruby are already together so the purpose here is to explore how they adapt and change over time as their relationship grow. I always find it such a shame when a story ends just after the main characters become a couple, so I wanted to write about what happens afterwards.
> 
> Finally-Finally-Finally, when I wrote this I assumed that the school year of Beacon starts in April, just like in Japan. So, story-wise, we’re in the early part of summer here and they’ve been at Beacon for about 2 months.
> 
> With all of this said, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

After a tedious day of classes, Weiss and Ruby were on their way back to the team RWBY dorm room to spend the rest of the afternoon either studying or relaxing, depending on who you asked. Blake and Yang had excused themselves when they got out of class and would arrive later. Apparently they had something they needed to do, but when Weiss had inquired further, her friends had declined to reveal it, instead sending infuriatingly knowing glances between one another. Begrudgingly, Weiss had accepted that she was to be kept in the dark and had continued on to the dorm as usual to occupy herself with reading through her Grimm biology textbook and possibly help Ruby with her studies.

However, as had lately been the case, Weiss’ plans would soon have to be put on hold for just a few minutes, though she in all honesty couldn't say she objected – or even put up much of a fight over that prospect. It wasn't like she was slacking with her studies, so there would be a little something prior to them; A little something that was growing to be an increasingly frequent occurrence, much to her delight.

Being kissed by her girlfriend.

Upon arriving, Ruby held the door open for her, and Weiss shot her a thankful smile before stepping into the room. “Thank you, Ruby,” she said, managing to keep her voice composed. 

Weiss’ heartbeat picked up the pace though. They were alone in the dorm room, and she knew what Ruby wanted. It was the same thing she herself wanted after an hour of building anticipation between them in class. Nervousness still flared up whenever she thought about kissing, the concept still new to her, but thankfully with less force for every week that passed. 

The moment the door closed, Ruby pounced on her and captured her lips in a long kiss. Weiss, having predicted her girlfriend’s plan, leaned closer and wrapped her arms around Ruby's shoulders gingerly. She smiled into her girlfriend's lips when she felt Ruby's arms snake around her waist, possessively diminishing the slight space between them.

It was a fun game for them, as both were eagerly invested. The innocent occasional glances and inconspicuous hand-holding throughout class had certainly done its part too, Weiss idly thought, as she met Ruby’s lips and carefully ran her fingers through her girlfriend’s soft hair.

After another few moments, needing air, Weiss pulled away slightly, a blush and a small smile adorning her face. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt giddy, like she could take on the world. In this moment, all stress and worries were forgotten and Weiss felt completely at peace. 

Guilt bloomed in her next though, her mind delving into less pleasant territory. Her heart sank when she thought about all the restrictions she had imposed on Ruby. 

“Thank you for waiting until we were back here. I feel bad about hiding like this,” her eyes lowered in guilt, “but I'm not ready to display what we have to everyone just yet.” Nervous fidgeting with her sleeves accompanied the admission. She felt shame and for not the first time, she cursed her upbringing.

Yang and Blake were the only ones that knew Ruby and her were a couple, and revealing it to those two alone had felt like a huge leap for her. Deep down, Weiss had known they wouldn't judge though, and as it had turned out, she had been right. The duo had guessed already that the attraction had been mutual and had been accepting and genuinely happy for them. Yang had even encouraged Ruby to ask her out initially, having spotted the signs.

Even if it irked Weiss that she wasn't as subtle as she thought, she was grateful to Yang for having understood where she was coming from. The blonde brute had accepted her with a, for once, soft hug. Unsurprisingly, the teasing over how she'd caught Weiss staring at Ruby many a time started a few seconds later, ruining the mood completely.

Ruby smiled and pulled her into a tender embrace. “It’s fine, Weiss. Take the time you need.” Her voice grew mischievous. “Besides, it’s kinda nice to have a little secret together.” 

That was all Weiss needed to hear for her anxiety to lessen and her mood to pick back up again. She was so grateful that Ruby, along with Blake and Yang, accepted that she wanted, no, had to keep the relationship hidden; The thought of publicly showing off that she had a girlfriend filled Weiss with fear. She struggled daily with a tangible sense of envy over those who could proudly proclaim who they were to the world. However, she knew she wasn’t like them.

Ruby then let go of her with a giggle and flopped onto Weiss’ bed, not even bothering to change out of her uniform.

Weiss sighed in equal parts bliss and exasperation. The cute little redhead could be such a dunce at times, though she supposed it was a part of her charm, as reluctant as she was to admit it.  _Ruby certainly looks lovely on my bed - no, let's not go there..._

Fighting down the blush assaulting her anew, she changed her train of thought. “Ruby, your uniform will get wrinkled!”

“Five minutes, Weiss”, Ruby stalled. 

Weiss groaned, but didn't push the subject further; it wasn't the end of the world. Ruby buried herself deeper into her pillow to rub her victory in, not that Weiss minded her pillow carrying a hint of Ruby's fragrance of apple-scented shampoo.“As long as you iron them later… anyway, I'll get some studying in for the test next Wednesday.”

“Nope!” Ruby exclaimed with more joy than Weiss considered to be healthy for such an important matter, even as the younger girl jumped out of the bed again.

“No? Ruby, we can relax later,” Weiss said and stepped closer to the bed. “I know it's Friday and that there's not too much to prepare for over the next two weeks, b-” A yelp of distress escaped her as Ruby once again showed who the brave one in their relationship was, pulling Weiss down on the bed with her and nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck. Her girlfriend’s warm breath tickled and Weiss began to giggle, especially when Ruby started to pepper soft kisses there. She struggled without much conviction for a few seconds before giving in and relaxing into the embrace. After all, Yang and Blake weren't here, so if Ruby wanted to cuddle for a few minutes, she supposed it would be fine. They could study afterwards.

_She certainly knows how to convince me_ , she thought to herself with no small amount of amusement.

With her justification firmly in place and with the pounding of her heart intensifying, she went in for a kiss, tilting her head to just the right angle. Ruby met her at the halfway point, craning her neck while scrambling to elevate herself. The kiss lacked coordination, lips smacking together with more force than either of them had intended, but it was soon forgotten as they began to find a languid rhythm, slowly but surely growing more attuned to what the other wanted.

Weiss felt how Ruby's fingers began to tread through her hair, a sure sign that she was enjoying herself. Coherent thoughts grew more elusive as they kept kissing, Weiss losing herself in the moment.

After a while – Weiss wasn’t sure how long - Ruby's scroll gave a shrill beep and the magic was broken.

Weiss let out a small sigh of disappointment as Ruby pulled away from her, opting to sit up in bed. The look on Ruby's face had her puzzled though. She looked pleased, brimming with anticipation and happiness; Weiss had expected a pout from having been interrupted.

“Check the envelope on your desk,” Ruby urged, as Weiss untangled herself, sat up and began to fix her slightly disheveled clothes and her very messy hair. Ruby loved playing with it, and while Weiss wouldn't dream of robbing her of that enjoyment, it did mean she had to be mindful of her appearance after a kissing session.

Despite not showing it, the envelope made Weiss a bit nervous. She’d never been one for unknown factors, and Ruby looking like that could only mean something was up. Not that she thought it was anything bad, but the feeling was deeply rooted in her. Surprises in her childhood had more often than not meant some form of unpleasantness of laborious task.

She stood up and walked over to the desk, carefully peering at the white envelope that had ‘ _Weiss_ ’ written on it in Ruby’s chicken-scratch style.

Carefully picking up the envelope, she noticed the light weight of it and the faint scent of roses drifting towards her, instinctively letting out a pleased hum at the romantic gesture. Mindful of Ruby restlessly watching her every move, she slowly opened it and found a folded letter inside that was hugged by hand-plucked deep red rose petals. After gingerly removing it from the envelope, she unfolded the letter and read:  
  
“ _My fairest lady,_

_Wouldst thou kindly partake with me in a day of celebration of our new relationship, with a meal in the outdoors to comomorate the passing of a month since the fateful and joyous day we bared our deepest feelings for each other?  
  
Your red-caped hero,_

_Ruby Rose_ ”  
  
Weiss couldn't stop the deep blush that bloomed on her face, feeling very self-conscious over the words in the letter. She was flattered, and in no small part amused at Ruby’s questionable attempt at medieval chivalry and flowery phrasing. Then, in an instant, it all connected. The beep of the Scroll, why Yang and Blake were away, and Ruby’s plan for the rest of the day.

A warm feeling began to spread in her chest. It seemed that she was being spoiled today by Ruby having arranged their second date. 

The word resonated in her mind. A date was still a new concept to both her and Ruby alike, the term having a certain set of expectations and promises attached to it neither girl were very familiar with. However, precisely because of how new it was for them, she could take comfort in that very knowledge. They would figure it out together, putting their own meanings and memories into it.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ruby anxiously hover near the bed as she awaited her reply, so she deemed it best to not keep her girlfriend in suspense for any longer. 

When she was about to open her mouth to accept, she caught sight of something in the letter that nearly made her burst out laughing. Weiss smirked, feeling up for a bit of mischief. “Ruby, this is a wonderful idea...but...”, she trailed off slowly as she neatly placed the letter in the top drawer to save it as a memory.  
  
She turned to Ruby, met her eyes and walked over to her, making sure to keep a small smile on her face to not overly worry Ruby, but not saying a word.

Ruby’s silver-colored eyes showed apprehension at Weiss’ silence, and the heiress felt amused at knowing she could have Ruby at her mercy with just a few small gestures if she so wanted. Still locking gazes and swatting the thought aside, she leaned down slightly towards Ruby and, fast as a viper, flicked her on the forehead.

“Weiss!” Ruby whined in distress, “what was that for?”

Weiss smiled at her. “You dolt, it’s spelled c-o-m-m-e-m-o-r-a-t-e. But yes, of course I’ll join you. It's a lovely idea.” 

Ruby pouted and stuck out her tongue in retaliation before throwing herself at Weiss, nearly bringing the both of them down into a mess of flailing limbs on the floor. “Thank you! I’m glad you like it! I’ve made sure we’ll have a lot of fun, even if we’re not doing anything fancy!”

“It doesn’t have to be anything fancy, Ruby. Us being together is what’s important,” Weiss said in an attempt to reassure, surprising herself with how easily the words flowed out, even if she embarrassed by them all the same. “Can you tell me more of what to expect? 

“No, silly, of course I can't. It's a surprise,” Ruby replied haughtily. 

Weiss let out a giggle at Ruby’s antics, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek as she let herself be hugged again. She still couldn’t escape the blush that colored her face from even such an innocent gesture. Nor could she escape how she was happily growing accustomed to hugs and kisses.

She was really appreciative of how Ruby had gone out of her way for her like this too, giving her the opportunity to experience something new and to spend some time together, apparently away from Beacon. Weiss was sure the school textbooks could wait for a few more hours; it wasn't like she was slacking off, and she was already well ahead if the curriculum.

Ruby let go of her, meeting her gaze with eyes that sparkled with happiness. “Princess, go change out of your uniform.”

“Princess?” Weiss asked, raising an eyebrow at Ruby.

“I mean, I am your red-caped hero-knight...person, right?” The girl looked adorable as she flailed around for the right expression. “And it only makes sense that a knight needs a princess!” she finished smoothly.

Weiss huffed at the comparison but then let out a chuckle. It was endearing, if a bit silly. Well, she could humor Ruby, so long as she introduced a term of her own. “If I’m a princess, then you’re a dolt.”

“Deal!” Ruby laughed, not a care in the world as she fetched Weiss’ regular combat skirt for her and ushered her into the bathroom.

After changing out of their respective uniforms, they left the dorm and Weiss was led towards the south-western corner of Beacon and the forest that lay there, peaceful and undisturbed by Grimm. 

The mid-afternoon sun shone brightly in the blue sky and enveloped them in its warm rays. A pleasant breeze from the west, carrying with it the faint smells of salt and sea, further added to the perfection of the early summer day. It reinforced the sense of elation and contentedness already present in Weiss, and she smiled broadly as she relaxed just a bit further. This unexpected break in their daily routine wasn’t bad at all. The anticipation over seeing what Ruby had planned steadily increased in her, making her feel a little giddier than usual as well.  
  
As they were walking across the courtyard, they saw Blake and Yang in the distance. Weiss’ smile turned back into a more neutral expression, wary of the kind of teasing Yang would inevitably subject them to. Without a doubt, the sister was filled in on Ruby’s plan and hoped to get at least one jab in. Even if Weiss couldn’t say she knew Yang too well yet, that much was certain.  
  
“Hi Ruby, Weissicle!” Yang greeted with a knowing grin when they got closer. “Hope the two of you have lots of fun on your date... but not  _too_ much fun, Weiss!” she added in a much lower voice out of respect for her.

Weiss instantly went beet-red at the suggestion. “Y-Y-ou brute, be quiet! We’ll do no such things,” was all she managed to sputter out. That train of thought was still far too raunchy for her to dare contemplate much upon, curious as she may be.

Ruby’s face had in the meantime taken on a deep shade of red. After a few seconds of not knowing what to do, she simply resorted to a low groan, firmly refusing to even look in the direction of Weiss. It was something Weiss was grateful for, as she dared not risk their eyes meeting at the moment. They hadn’t broached that subject and were still only kissing and hugging each other. Thinking about… more, was definitely too soon.

“Yang, is everything arranged?” Ruby asked finally, a potent glare directed at her older sister once she had recovered. 

Blake decided to take that moment to intervene on behalf of the beleaguered couple, smacking Yang lightly on the arm. “Yang, let them be.” 

The blonde girl looked miffed, yet embarrassed at the scolding from her friend, and nodded. “Sorry, Rubes, Weissy, it’s just too much fun to give up on. And yes, it’s all been taken care of. Big sis got your back! Have a lovely date, you two.”  
  
With that, the two of them took their leave and made their way in the general direction of the cafeteria. Weiss caught Yang looking back at them, an expression on her face like she contemplated taking another shot at embarrassing them, but Blake grasping her jacket firmly in a threatening manner effectively deterred that.  
  
_Ugh, she’ll be the death of me. I’ll have to thank Blake later_ , Weiss thought and sighed. “Come on, Ruby, let’s go; your sister won’t change anytime soon so we may as well get used to it.” Weiss smiled at Ruby in an attempt to dispel the awkward atmosphere and the younger girl perked up again as they continued walking, looking more comfortable by the second.

“Yang can be a bit a bit too much at times,” Ruby apologized. “But Weiss, you have to remember that she’s deep down really happy for us and is just trying to show that in her own way… nothing to do about it, but hopefully she'll calm down over time.” She accompanied her words with a helpless shrug.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Weiss replied. It was a price worth paying without a doubt.

Ruby led her out from the academy grounds and towards the edge of the forest. Once they got out of sight of the academy and any students, she slowed down a bit and walked next to Weiss, surreptitiously interlocking their fingers. A blush dusted both of their cheeks as soon as their hands met. Weiss squeezed Ruby’s warm and slightly calloused hand, enjoying the freedom of being able to express herself like this, even if she could only do so with nobody around.

She loved these small but heartwarming displays of affection. Sure, they had only been a couple for a month, and she wasn’t certain how things would change in the future, but she hoped they would never lose this innocent quality to their relationship. Holding hands, hugging, and kissing felt intimate to her, sacred even, and she wanted those acts to keep instilling that sense of wonder and joy in her.

As they walked through the brilliant green woods along a small forest path, they made small talk, only occasionally broken up by Ruby making sure she took the right path. It continued this way for close to fifteen minutes but the undergrowth wasn't troublesome and the path, that looked like a deer trail, was free of obstacles. Weiss wasn’t sure what to expect, but for each minute the suspense was building inside her. Ruby had certainly seemed to have gone through a lot of work, even recruiting Blake and Yang, so whatever she had prepared had to be special.

The wind rustled the leaves overhead as they walked, but the forest was otherwise tranquil save for a few birds and critters going about their business. Up ahead, it looked to her like the trees were beginning to thin out. Maybe they were soon there?  
  
“We’re almost there,” Ruby exclaimed, confirming her guess. “Can you hear that?”  
  
Weiss strained her ears as she continued being led by Ruby. After a few seconds, she picked up the sound of running water, and they soon walked out into a small glade full with wildflowers in a multitude of colors. In front of the treeline in the opposite end of the clearing ran a modest forest stream, just a few feet across. Water flowed merrily over submerged rocks and carved its way through the landscape in a testament to time and the unyielding forces of nature. The sun shined down upon them and the heat picked up in the open space, embracing the couple in its warmth again. The fresh smell of wild grass, green leaves, and flowers permeated the air, with the faint birdsong in the trees adding the final touch to complete the idyllic picture.

Weiss was awestruck. The place had a beauty and serenity to it that no words could ever come close to capturing. She found herself standing still, just taking it all in and wishing for the moment to never end, memorizing it. A stream of emotions rushed through her, fueled by Ruby holding her hand and giving her a warm smile, the girl eagerly anticipating to hear her thoughts. 

Ruby had really gone that extra mile for her sake. Like she always did. Constantly looking out for her, being at her side, making her laugh and making her feel more alive, loved and hopeful than in a very long time.

For a moment she thought it was too much for her, that she would spill tears in front of someone else, but she instead settled for a large, genuine smile free from the worry and discipline usually holding her in check. Weiss, in that moment, decided that for one afternoon she would let go of all of that completely and just revel in the moment and not worry about tests, company business or anything else.  
  
“Ruby, this...this is really wonderful. It’s so beautiful. How did you find this place?”

The younger girl let out a wide grin and took Weiss’ hands, dragging her into the field and towards a picnic basket on a blanket close to the water’s edge, placed beneath a large oak tree standing guard over the stream.

“I like to explore, and one day when I had more excess energy than usual, I went on a run through the forest. I just stumbled across the clearing, and right then and there, I knew that I would take you on a date here… after I gathered up the courage to ask,” she ended on a somewhat sheepish note, looking faintly embarrassed.

Weiss was sure Ruby was reliving the moment she had asked her out. The poor girl had been a stammering mess the second Weiss arrived in the garden late one evening after Yang had told her Ruby had something important to say to her. She smiled, fondly thinking back on it. It really had been a daring leap of faith for Ruby, despite that they had both secretly suspected their shared emotions for a while, since neither girl had really been the essence of subtlety. To think it had all began with a cup of coffee late one night for both of them.

She felt how her face began to redden again. Weiss knew that her own feelings had already surpassed a mere infatuation, despite having known Ruby for just a few months.  
  
“Fairest lady, please have a seat and enjoy the feast I have prepared in your honor,” Ruby said with an exaggerated voice, earning a giggle in turn from Weiss as she did as she was instructed.  
  
Ruby proceeded to unpack the picnic basket. Plates, a thermos of hot coffee, one bottle of cold milk, sandwiches, a salad with Weiss’ favorite vegetables and dressing, homemade cookies, and a few fruits filled a good portion of the blanket, making for an appetizing sight.  
  
“When did you have time for all of this, Ruby? We’ve had classes since morning, and while I assume Blake and Yang brought the food here, when did you prepare it?”

“Yang helped me with most of this before classes, and she bought the ingredients yesterday in Vale City. We got up extra early this morning,” Ruby admitted, looking a tad embarrassed as she was working, occasionally glancing at Weiss. “I needed her help since I never really learned how to cook...Yang did it when dad couldn't, and I never wanted to...” a blush coated her cheeks as she went on, “at least not until I met you. I hope it tastes delicious. The cookies are my mom’s recipe, and I don’t think even you can resist them!” She shot Weiss a smile, not shying away from her gaze despite her face having turned fairly crimson during her confession.  
  
“Thank you for going through all this effort for my sake, Ruby. I’m sure it’s just a delicious as it looks.” Yet again, Weiss felt that deep surge of emotions hit her. Not having had friends growing up, it was a new sensation to have someone willingly do all of this and go through so much trouble for her without expecting anything in return. She felt tears prickle the corner of her eyes as the joy and gratitude threatened to swallow her.

As Ruby finished the last preparations, Weiss leaned in, wrapping her arms around her from behind. “Wei-” was all Ruby managed before Weiss let her lips meet Ruby’s, holding the younger girl close to her and locking their lips. After a few moments, she pulled away and released her grip slightly to let Ruby settle in more comfortably. Ruby had ended up supported by Weiss’ body as she was twisted sideways to meet her gaze, and she proceeded to nuzzle into her makeshift pillow further, head resting on Weiss’ collarbone. Their eyes met, and in that moment Weiss felt herself be completely sure about she would say next. 

For a moment, her mind told her it was too soon, but her instincts kicked in and she felt confident she would be making the right call. It didn’t matter that they’d only been together for just over one month. Had it been a normal relationship it would've been another matter, but she spent almost every waking moment together with Ruby as it was. On top of that, Ruby had made it exceeding clear how much she liked her.

  
“Thank you, Ruby. This is perfect. I... love you.” Warmth and happiness suffused her entire being as she said it. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she met Ruby's eyes.

Ruby's eyes widened almost comically, and for a moment she appeared to be rendered speechless. Then, a multitude of emotions overcame her features, and her face pulled up into a big smile. “Weiss… I love you too.” 

It was all the warning Weiss received. In the next moment, Ruby's fierce hug toppled her over. Weiss only had a second to orient herself before her girlfriend's soft lips met her own again. The food was quickly forgotten as they lavished affection upon each other, both girls overjoyed at each others words.

Soon though, a grumble from the heiress’ stomach broke the mood and a laughing Ruby helped the embarrassed girl up from their compromising position and began serving the food.

It was delicious, and for a moment Weiss entertained the thought that the food was spiced with love and affection. While it was silly indeed, it felt and tasted like the best meal she had ever had, far surpassing any luxury meal at Schnee Manor. The company and intentions behind it made all the difference.

She hummed in contentment as she took another bite from her sandwich. And when Ruby speared a few pieces of the salad and motioned for Weiss to open her mouth, she disregarded her embarrassment and indulged Ruby.

As the meal went on, the two of them sat close together under the shade of the oak, feeding each other and experiencing the serenity of the moment together. Weiss didn’t regret for a moment her earlier decision to let go of everything today. In return for it, she felt closer than she ever had to the girl next to her. 

Soon, the meal drew to an end as both she and Ruby felt full. It didn't prevent Ruby from wolfing down a few extra chocolate chip cookies though. They were much tastier than Weiss had anticipated, not being overly fond of cookies or sweets in general, and she was grateful that Ruby had decided to share the product of her mother’s special recipe with her. 

It made her wonder what Ruby’s mother was like. Neither Ruby nor Yang had mentioned her, but maybe she hadn’t been paying attention to it? She herself was reluctant to bring up her family for a number of reasons, so it never became a topic of discussion. Weiss just hoped that, if things worked out between them, Ruby’s parents would be a lot more accepting of them than her own father would be; Concealing the relationship from him for as long as possible was all she could do since he detested same-sex relationships.

Weiss noticed that Ruby was beginning to look tired and it was confirmed by a yawn a moment later. Preparing everything for the date had evidently taken its toll on her, especially since she spent so much effort with training and catching up to her peers in academics. Despite Ruby's desire to catch up and Weiss assisting her often with studying, it didn't happen in a day, and there was some way to go. With some effort though, another two months ought to be enough. Ruby’s at times childish manners could be deceiving, but Weiss had discovered that she was a lot more intelligent than she gave herself credit for.

“Let’s take a nap. You look like you need it,” Weiss suggested with a smile as she moved the picnic basket to the side and rolled a spare blanket into a pillow for the two of them.

“Sorry, I'm just really tired. The warm weather makes me drowsy.” Ruby's face took on a sheepish expression as she laid down. “And maybe I had a few too many cookies.”

Weiss let out a laugh that transformed into a yawn. She felt tired too, the food and warm weather combined with hours of classes and her normal level of stress all conspiring to make her drowsy. Laying down and resting for an hour seemed like an increasingly appealing idea with each passing moment.

“Don’t worry, I need it too. Ruby, thank you for taking me on this date. It’s been wonderful.”

Ruby’s eyes sparkled with happiness over her words. “I’m glad. You always work so hard, and I wanted to make you forget about all of that and just relax and have fun.”

“You succeeded with flying colors.” Weiss leaned down and gave her a brief kiss before joining her and enjoying the closeness as they held hands. 

They settled in, each finding that perfect spot that would allow for a comfortable rest. After a while, their breathing grew slower and their eyes heavier and before long the two girls slipped into the world of dreams together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first couple of chapters may be a bit rough since I hadn't quite found my writing style back then, but I promise it'll get better. Reviews are appreciated, no matter how long or short they are.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here’s chapter two. This time we see Ruby’s point of view. I plan to alternate between her and Weiss, with maybe a guest appearance from others. We’ll see. Hope you enjoy, and your feedback is very appreciated.
> 
> I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Shoutout to Blood Shinobi for proofreading the chapter and greatly improving it.
> 
> P.S. The first couple of chapters will feel more like a bunch of related one shots, because back then I didn’t have a plan in mind. This should change around chapter 5.

Ruby was tired. She had discovered a side of Weiss she never would’ve guessed existed, and while it made Weiss adorable beyond words, it also tested Ruby’s patience greatly. Patience was a trait she had learned to train over the many study sessions with her girlfriend, mostly in a bid to impress her, but she was quickly reaching her limit.

Weiss liked to dress Ruby up. She pouted and definitely glared at the mirror within the changing room. The reflection that stared back showed a cute girl currently wearing a black knee-length plaid skirt and a deep maroon wool sweater that, while it looked really good, wasn’t the first item Weiss had forced upon her. She had lost count at this point. Worryingly enough, the wall behind her had several items she hadn’t had time to go through yet.

_I do look good in this, and it’s comfortable too...besides, Yang told me I should expand my wardrobe a bit and she’s right about that. I don’t have many clothes to choose from, but...I’m tired, hungry, and that bakery down the street has amazing cookies from what I’ve heard!_

Knowing that Weiss thought she was pretty had her self-esteem soaring. Despite that, they’d been doing this for far too long now, and she knew she had to find a way out of it without breaking her girlfriend’s enthusiasm and risk ruining the day completely, even as her stomach grumbled. The makeup store where Weiss had bought everything ranging from conditioners to skin lotion earlier was a breeze compared to this.

It had been a week since their date in the forest, and Weiss had taken the opportunity this Friday to treat Ruby to a day out in Vale City since their last class ended around lunch, with the plan being shopping and eating a nice meal later. The meal kept staying out of her reach, however. In hindsight, she maybe should have guessed that Weiss would be much more enthusiastic about shopping than her.

“Ruby, are you done yet?” an enthusiastic voice belonging to none other than Weiss asked from outside the changing room, accompanied by a knock on the door. Ruby’s heart picked up the pace a bit. She knew what this entailed, and it was arguably the best part of the clothes shopping and almost made up for how long they’d been doing this. Wearing new clothes apparently made her irresistible to Weiss.

“Yep, I’m dressed. You can come in,” she said, pushing down her otherwise negative thoughts. Weiss stepped inside and eyed Ruby with something akin to hunger in her eyes, closing the door behind her in the process. Ruby was trapped, and Weiss immediately grabbed her shoulders and kissed her with an unusual eagerness.

Perking up, Ruby kissed back. After a few seconds, Weiss pulled away and roamed over her with her eyes, a shiver going down the younger girl’s spine. It sent pleasure tingling through her and her mind began to wander places. _I wouldn’t mind her helping me chang-_

“Ruby, this looks lovely on you. I think we should get this one too, or what do you say? Is it comfortable? It works well with the tips of your hair and gives you more color than usual, while staying close enough to your favorite color red.” Weiss’ blue eyes were shining with joy. Despite how cute it made her look, Ruby figured that being honest yet tactful was the best course of action. _Not that I think Yang always follows her own advice when it comes to dating, but what she’s told about honest communication makes sense._

Ruby was grateful for having Yang to rely on for some much needed advice from time to time. All of this was new to her and she desperately didn’t want to mess it up. However, she wouldn’t do either of them the disservice of keeping silent when something bothered her.

“It’s great, Weiss, I really like it... and I hope you don’t take what I’ll say next the wrong way but... I’m getting tired and hungry, and I was kinda hoping we could wrap this up... I’m super grateful for you helping me out - and getting Yang to stop reminding me about my lack of fashion sense, but I think we have more than enough already,” she rambled, the sentence coming out slightly more forceful than she intended due to her fatigue. She didn’t handle crowds well either, and the busy late afternoon hours on a Friday ensured that the shopping district of Vale was packed full of people.

Weiss blushed and looked regretful. “Sorry, Ruby, I didn’t mean to make you feel this way. I just enjoyed this so much I couldn’t help myself. It’s so much fun seeing how good you look in whatever I pick out for you,” she explained, glancing a bit sheepishly at the generous amounts of clothes waiting to be worn. “Let’s call it a day and head on to the restaurant.” She leaned in for a gentle hug and whispered ‘ _sorry, I love you_ ’ into Ruby’s ear while squeezing her ever so lightly in her grasp.

Guilt ensnared Ruby despite her best efforts, even as Weiss’ scent and close contact filled her mind and made it hard to think. Had she really done the right thing? A romantic relationship was new thing to her, not having found anyone she like-liked at Signal, and she was out of her element now that she hadn’t planned the date. The prospect of going dining together felt intimidating too, and her going against what Weiss had wanted only furthered the growing bundle of anxiety in her. She had to make sure Weiss was in a good mood before they left the store.

She withdrew from Weiss and looked her in the eyes. “I love you too, Weiss. Let’s do this again some other time. I know you had lots of fun, and so did I until it became a bit too much. I really needed new clothes, and you’ve picked several good outfits for me. I’m not sure I can afford all of this though...” she said even as she glanced with apprehension over at the ten or so outfits Weiss had already picked together for her.

“Don’t worry about the price. I’ll pay for them,” Weiss replied with a small smile as she began to take down the clothes Ruby had not yet tried.

This was another thing that secretly bothered Ruby. While she liked how Weiss was as a person a lot - a whole lot of lots - the fact remained that Weiss could, if she wanted, afford to buy every bakery in Vale without much of a problem. She recognized that her girlfriend liked to spoil her, but she didn’t want to feel like she was using Weiss to pay for stuff. She realized she had to speak her mind again and tell her how she felt about it. Ruby just hoped this didn’t ruin the date.

Grasping Weiss’ hand, she gave it a light squeeze. “Weiss, It makes me super happy that you want to spoil me like this, and I appreciate the thought a lot, but it doesn’t feel right to rely on you for a new wardrobe. Besides, you’ve already given me that bottle of skin lotion, a new hairbrush, and the conditioner. That’s plenty.”

“Ruby, I really don’t mind,” Weiss said as she turned around, holding a dress shirt with her free hand. “That conditioner in particular was needed; you need to take good care of your hair. Besides, it’s for a good cause after all: spoiling my beautiful girlfriend.” Despite her best efforts, Weiss blushed furiously and smiled widely at what she had just said.

Ruby was flattered but didn’t budge, even as a happy but exhausted smile spread across her face in turn. She knew Weiss only wanted to make her happy on the date, and it made her feel so special. She just wished her girlfriend wouldn’t go overboard in a bid to prove it to her.

Stroking over Weiss’ hand with her thumb, she elaborated on how she felt. “And you being so generous is something I love about you, but I would feel bad if you got me all of this. Dad sends me money for clothes and stuff every now and then, so why don’t we do it like this? Let’s buy five sets, and then we split the cost in half. It’s still super nice of you, and I won’t feel like I mooch off from you,” Ruby bartered. She had realized a while back that this strategy worked well when Weiss and her disagreed about something. Give some, take some, and as long as Weiss felt like she had some say in it, it was surprisingly easy to reason with her. Maybe it was a bit manipulative, but it worked fine, so she didn’t feel guilty over it.

Weiss pondered the offer for a moment, looking conflicted, before she sighed gently. “I’m sorry. I went overboard again. I’m...new to all of this too, and I want to treat you to the best of my ability but,” an embarrassed smile graced her face, “I see what you mean. You want to feel independent, and like you can be an equal part of what we have. I still have a lot to learn here.”

Ruby loved many things about Weiss: Her beauty, the kindness and concern she showed to those she truly cared about, the way her eyes would light up with joy when she solved a particularly difficult homework assignment, as well as the heartfelt adoring glances she would give Ruby from time to time, just to mention a few things. The list was long and each moment was enough to make her fall in love anew. What she loved the most though, was the everyday feelings of the two of them being comfortable together and enjoying each other’s company. To her, Weiss gave her a sense of confidence and companionship she’d not felt before, and it made her feel warm just thinking about it. At first, it had only been the reassurance one feels from having a competent battle partner who believed in her, but then it grew to the heiress giving her strength as a team leader and friend, only to deepen once Ruby realized she didn’t want to be away from Weiss at all. How good she made her feel with so little effort! And now this. She had just seen another reason why she loved Weiss, namely the surprising degree of humility her girlfriend could display.

“Yep, thanks for understanding. I’m not very good at this either, so you’re in good company. Come on, let’s put back the clothes I won’t buy and pay for the rest,” she said while shooting Weiss a big smile to reassure the older girl everything was fine. It worked immediately, as Weiss perked up and the apprehension in her eyes disappeared.

Ten minutes later, and after having split the payment like agreed, they began to make their way towards the restaurant that Weiss revealed served regular Valean food. It reassured Ruby a lot, with her knowledge of the other countries dishes being fairly limited. As they walked in the fading sunlight, they made small talk about everything ranging from tests to movies. Ruby found herself wishing she could hold hand with the heiress, or at least touch her, but she understood the need Weiss felt for their relationship to remain private, particularly out here in public. That would come when Weiss was ready, and until then she was content with waiting. Besides, once they were out of sight of prying eyes, she could kiss and hug Weiss all she wanted.

On their way to the restaurant, they walked past the bakery she’d been wanting to visit earlier, and Ruby only had to give Weiss her infamous pleading look and point at the bakery before Weiss gave up, knowing this battle couldn’t be won. A few minutes later, Ruby walked out with a bag full of cookies for later consumption.

Another ten minutes or so of walking led them back near the airship dock, where the restaurant was located. It was a cozy little place with brick walls and a dark interior of primarily wooden panels and red carpets. The waiter, a middle aged bald man with a funny mustache, directed them to the table in the corner to Ruby’s delight. It was partially fenced in by a waist-high wooden wall close by, in addition to the traditional diner seats, offering them a bit of privacy. Even better, the tables in the immediate vicinity were empty. After giving them a set of menus, the waiter excused himself.

“It’s nice here, Weiss,” Ruby said, nostalgia coloring her voice. “It feels almost homey, since it reminds me of this restaurant back in Patch dad usually took Yang and me to a few times a year, when something worth celebrating happened. Like, whenever the school year ended, on a birthday, or even if we excelled on an important test at Signal.”

“Ruby, it’s ‘Yang and I’. You’ll never learn, will you?”, Weiss teased with a small laugh, before taking a look at the menu and shaking her head slightly. Ruby followed her lead, an indignant pout on her face from her inability to get it right. “I’m glad you like it though. I first considered a Mistralian restaurant but after asking your sister for advice, I went with this one instead,” she said, looking pleased. “You’re not much for seafood, are you?”

“No, but don’t get me wrong. It’s okay, but I prefer traditional Valean food like a steak or a stew. The food on Patch has more fish in it than here, since it’s an island and fishing is a pretty big business there,” Ruby explained as she looked over the menu, trying to narrow down her options to just one dish. Her stomach growled and she blushed, hoping Weiss hadn’t heard.

“I’ve decided on a fish soup with bread on the side. Oh, don’t worry about the dessert, I’ve already taken care of that in advance,” she revealed happily.

“I can’t wait!” Ruby cheered before focusing back on deciding on a meal. Her chest felt warm with appreciation over Weiss; It was so cute to see how much effort she was putting into the date, and Ruby badly wanted to hug and kiss her. Pushing that thought aside for the moment, and after some careful consideration, she eventually settled for a steak with fried potatoes.

Weiss called over the waiter, and Ruby took the opportunity to appreciate the place yet again. She had been nervous about going out to dinner with her girlfriend, but the coziness calmed her nerves. Besides, she was here with Weiss, and it wouldn’t make sense to stress out over getting to spend precious time with her, now would it?

Ruby unconsciously began admiring Weiss and lost herself in her own thoughts. She’d never felt attracted to anyone else, but then Weiss came along and all of sudden it became difficult to live in the same room or even sitting next to her in class. Each accidental touch or stolen glance would send butterflies through her stomach. She sheepishly thought back to a few times Weiss had caught her staring, or when Ruby had made mistakes in the sparring arena because she was glancing at Weiss to see if her partner looked impressed after she’d executed a particularly difficult fighting pattern. How humiliating that had been! She still reeled internally at how weird she had acted sometimes while desperately trying to remain normal and inconspicuous and - _wait, what was that?_

She blinked. Weiss was waving a hand in front of her face. _I did it again_ , she thought, even as her face reddened at having been caught.

“Ruby, are you there?” Blue eyes were locked on her silver ones.

“Sorry, Weiss, I was kinda lost in admiring you...again”, she admitted with a nervous laugh, which in turn sent the heiress into a fierce blush that only made her all the more captivating. There was something about Weiss acting so shy and self-conscious she didn’t know what to do that simply never got boring.

“You dolt!” her girlfriend scowled, but it was clear to Ruby she was doing her best to not break out in a wide smile at the honest compliment. “I love you”, the heiress added in a soft tone. Ruby mentally patted herself on the back for that smooth maneuver while she affirmed the feelings were reciprocated.

They went back to small talk about school, the team, music and movies while they waited for their meal; however, it was accompanied by smiles, long moments of eye contact and plenty of blushing. The mood felt so right and Ruby knew Weiss was enjoying their moment together just as much as she did.

The food eventually arrived and they dug in. As they ate mostly in silence, with Ruby being very careful with her table manners to show appreciation for Weiss taking her out, she decided after a while to get some more flirting in. Looking around to confirm the coast was clear, she then proceeded to wiggle out of her boots, giving Weiss the excuse they felt too warm indoors. When her stocking-clad feet were free, she carefully positioned herself and prepared to lightly touch Weiss right leg with her left foot. Her heart was pounding, and she briefly considered before she made contact if this was clever, but her desire won out. _just want to touch her..._

She liked being close to Weiss. They hadn’t set any boundaries beyond being very, very discrete in public and keeping their relationship a team secret. Although this would be a borderline case of disobeying that, Ruby wanted to push the boundaries just a tiny little bit to help Weiss become more comfortable. At least that was the official reason; the perverted part of her mind certainly played no part in tipping the scales, none at all. At least she wouldn’t admit it did to anyone who asked, nor would she admit to how intoxicating it was to touch Weiss.

The two of them had certainly gotten closer together over the past month, with hugs, kisses, and cuddles a part of their routine when they were alone in the dorm room. Recently, Weiss had tentatively began adding her tongue to the kisses, but exploring each other’s bodies any further was still too much for her and they kept their hands away from any inappropriate places. Ruby wasn’t by any means impatient, but she admitted to herself that she didn’t like showing no intimacy at all outside of the dorm room. With the justification in her mind sufficiently strong, she moved her foot forward and touched Weiss’ leg.

The reaction from Weiss was instant. She jumped in her seat and let out a small, adorable squeak of distress before her face lit up like a fire. In the process, she dropped the fork on her plate and her hand shot out below the table to grab the offending limb.

“Ruby, what are you doing!” she whispered, an incredulous look on her face. Ruby wasn’t deterred though, having gone over this particular scenario many times in her mind. Every eventuality had been accounted for - including this. She merely gave Weiss an innocent look while ignoring the blush blossoming on her own cheeks.

“Weiss, is something wrong? Are you okay?” Ruby asked in a relaxed but smug voice, even as she stroked her foot along the side of the heiress leg; seeing her girlfriend like this was so much fun.

“You dolt! Trying to play innocent, are you?” Weiss hissed, looking around worriedly for a moment before she relaxed when she saw that nobody paid them any attention. “Oh, I’ll get my revenge on you, Ruby Rose...right now.” Her eyes got a steely yet mischievous glint in them, and she strengthened her hold on Ruby’s foot before she began tickling.

Ruby quickly realized that she had not accounted for every contingency and silently cursed before she succumbed to the feeling and lost control, trying to instinctively kick her leg free without any luck. Weiss grip was like that of a King Taijitu; resistance was futile.

“Aha-ha-Wei-haha-pleas-haha, I give up. Let me go!” Ruby laughed in a hushed voice.

“Are you sure about that? Maybe you’re tricking me?” Weiss asked with a smug expression; all sense of embarrassment seemed to have flown out the window now that she had turned the tables, her competitive streak making itself known. This was another part of Weiss only she got to see, she thought with a small amount of pride, even as she continued to shake with laughter.

“Yes, yes, I give up. I admit defeat, oh great one! I’ll remove my foot from your graceful leg,” Ruby said in a theatrical voice, moving to slide her foot away. Only problem was that Weiss didn’t let go and kept it right there, pinned next to her knee.

Weiss blushed furiously. “I-I never s-said I didn’t like you touching my leg; I was only surprised by the suddenness.“

Ruby just stared at Weiss in disbelief; she had not expected this. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, even if this particular one had so pretty teeth, Ruby let out a noise that sounded a lot like a happy purr, before planting the foot at the outer side of Weiss’ right thigh, gently stroking against it just inside the edge of her skirt.

Both girls blushed, especially so when Weiss tentatively reached out with her hand to caress Ruby’s leg. It felt really nice, and this new act of affection continued even as they finished the last of the meal. Weiss continued to throw a few glances around, but it seemed that she felt it was safe enough to continue the flirting. Ruby also though she could discern a certain excitement shining in her girlfriend’s eyes, and she mentally filed that particular piece of knowledge away for later study.

When the waiter came to check on them, Ruby was mindful of removing her foot, but Weiss kept it next to her. The man either didn’t notice or made no comment of it, and took away their plates before telling them he’d be right back with the dessert along with coffee.

“Weiss, thank you. This has been a wonderful day,” Ruby said in a heartfelt tone of voice, even as her girlfriend continued to softly caress her calf.

Weiss smiled and looked infinitely pleased with herself. “I know I could’ve handled the shopping better, and I’m sorry for that, so I’m glad you consider the date a success.” She continued to stroke Ruby’s leg as she said this, and the redhead wondered if Weiss was more cunning right now than she let on. “You know, you have really nice legs.” Yep, Weiss definitely knew what she was doing.

“Thanks, and don’t worry about earlier today. I’ve had loads of fun,” she said with a smile and lovingly stroked along the side of Weiss’ thigh again. It felt so good to touch her; she just couldn’t get enough of showing Weiss her feelings.

“I think you’ll like the next part a lot too”, the heiress replied, casting a pleased look over at the waiter who was now approaching with a small cake coated in whipped cream and decorated with rich amounts of strawberries.

Ruby’s smile couldn’t get any larger, and soon the two of them sat in a comfortable silence and ate the strawberry cake, enjoying the last part of a date that neither of them would forget in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated, no matter how long or short they are.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here's chapter 3! It's different from the other two chapters in that it tackles some very serious matters for the couple. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> P.S. Weiss has a butler here named Sebastian. I wrote that before Klein was introduced and never changed it. Additionally, the backstory for Weiss is not going match RWBY canon since it was all a bunch of speculations back in the day.
> 
> Big thanks to Blood Shinobi for proofreading the chapter and helping me improve my grammar!

"Ruby, I've been thinking and..." Weiss said, before dropping off, shifting nervously next to the girl in her bed. It was early evening, and with Yang and Blake out for a late sparring session, they were guaranteed privacy for the next hour at the very least. The opportunity to cuddle had been taken as soon as they were alone; therefore, they had not even bothered to change out of their school uniforms. Of course, both girls had been thoroughly mortified with Yang's playful advice advocating using protection when she left. They had not reached that stage yet and wouldn't for a while, Weiss figured. Not that she didn't think about it since it was after all...intriguing, especially after their long make-out session, but she didn't yet feel ready for it. She blushed as she willed her thoughts to more wholesome shores.

"About what, Weiss?"

She took a deep breath. "I think I'm ready to tell JNPR about us. I'm still not sure about the whole school and displaying it out in the open, but it'd be a start. We've been together for one-and-a-half month and I feel bad for hiding. There's also the fact that I want be more honest and open with my feelings; since we spend time with JNPR it would be the right place to start."

Ruby's eyes lit up immediately, and Weiss felt her girlfriend's grip tighten around her. Ruby was laying in a sideways position, with her left arm around her stomach as she rested her head on the same pillow. Being so close together made her feel safe.

"It would be nice," Ruby said. "For one, they're our friends, right? Then there's also the fact that I… might just get really jealous when Jaune asks you out, or even remotely shows interest in you." Ruby blushed at the admission, and broke their gaze in embarrassment.

Weiss gave a pleased smile at that and caressed Ruby's shoulder. She hadn't failed to notice how Ruby would tense up whenever Arc asked her out, or how she tried to steer away the conversation whenever he would start with his horrible attempts at flirting. The thought that the lovely girl would get jealous when she was approached was sometimes wondered if it was healthy to feel so happy over it, but she could not deny it felt great to have someone in her life that was so protective of her and even jealously guarded her. Weiss firmly liked to be in control of things in life, but at the same time the thought of being Ruby's sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine and made her heart beat faster in excitement. For every rule there seemed to be an exception, as the saying went.

"It would solve the problem," Weiss agreed, adding, "Jaune is driving me insane with his antics. I know he's your friend, Ruby, and I'm sure there has to be some good qualities in him, but it's very hard to see them when he's pestering me like a bloodhound." Oum help her, she was just about ready to wring his neck, and due to her insisting on keepering their relationship a secret she had to bite the bullet for the time being. She wiggled closer to Ruby in an attempt to banish the offending thought.

Ruby chuckled nervously at that. "Yeah, it's been getting on my nerves too. He'll be sad about it, but hopefully it can open his eyes to Pyrrha. I feel sorry for her since she's not exactly subtle either. It took me a while to notice her hints, but ever since we got together it's been getting easier to figure the signs out, and I think I'm more perceptive about that stuff now."

Weiss giggled at how her girlfriend had changed. Ruby had gone from a complete weapons fanatic with mostly poor self-esteem, to what was arguably still one, but with a pinch of broader interests, more confidence, and some more maturity sprinkled into the mix. Being at Beacon, a team leader, and having a girlfriend at that, had been great for her. "Yes, you've changed a lot, for the better I might add. Your newfound confidence in particular suits you and," she whispered as she leaned close to Ruby's ear, "I find it very attractive." Ruby's cheeks lit up like a fire and Weiss mentally patted herself on the back. She was getting the hang of flirting it seemed, and seeing Ruby flushed was a reward she didn't tire of receiving.

"So what do you notice now that you didn't before?" Weiss continued innocently.

"There's Pyrrha...but I've also noticed something about us," Ruby said. This piqued Weiss' curiosity. "Nora has been eying us suspiciously for a few days now, so I think she suspects we're hiding something."

Weiss froze at the mention of her façade possibly not being as robust as she had thought. It did not sit well with her to have people figure things out about her, with the exception of Ruby - she did after all appreciate her girlfriend understanding her seemingly without effort. Nervously, she asked, "Nora, of all people? I would've thought Pyrrha would be more likely than anyone else."

Ruby shook her head. "No, she's too caught up with Jaune and her training I think. Nora has her mind on relationships, what with her being together with Ren, but not together-together, even if I think that's totally what she wants. They'd be a cute couple!"

"Well, she's not mentioned it to us, so either it's not what you think or she's being mindful. We'll have to ask her about it." _And fret about it until then_ , she added to herself.

Suddenly, she felt Ruby poke her nose and exclaim "Boop!", showing off her cute teeth as she smiled in the process. "Don't worry, Weiss, it'll be fine!"

"You dolt, it never ceases to amaze me how you at one moment can be so mature, only to in the next moment do a personality flip." There was no bite to the admonishment though, the insult having turned into a term of endearment. She appreciated her girlfriend's attempt to ease her mind, since she knew Ruby had perceived what she was really thinking.

Ruby pouted playfully at that, and of course she looked so adorable Weiss couldn't help herself, leaning in and kissing her tenderly. "You're my dolt though," she added.

Her girlfriend giggled. "True, and you're my princess!" She then got a serious look on her face. "Are you at all worried about what they'll think? I don't think you have to be, since I just know they'll be accepting of us. Besides, same-sex relationships are not that frowned upon these days, and it's more common to see couples out in the open."

That was true, which was something Weiss was immensely grateful for. It had been difficult enough to come to terms with her sexuality when she was younger, and she had hidden it from everyone else as soon as she realized her preferences. Her father had on a few occasions expressed a clear dislike of same-sex love, and not knowing any better, she had felt shame and tried to suppress it. It was only when she got older that she began to think more critically about what she had been taught, and eventually had confided in her personal butler Sebastian; one of the select few back then she trusted. With him reassuring her it was nothing to feel shame over, she had slowly begun to accept her orientation.

"I'm not really too worried about them in particular; it's the coming out in general that's difficult," she gave Ruby a smile, "but it's not as scary anymore, and I'll have you by my side to give me strength and courage." Ruby blushed at that; a lovely sight for her eyes.

"So when do you want to tell them," her girlfriend asked as she played with Weiss' hair, face still flaming red.

Weiss sighed, and took a few moments to think it over. Was she really ready for this? Yes, yes she was. She had gone over this enough times, and it was the logical next step for the two of them. Skulking in the shadows like some criminal wasn't her thing either. "Tomorrow. Let's tell them after classes are over. We'll invite them here and tell them together." With that, Weiss leaned over until she reached Ruby's lips and planted another soft kiss there. It was soon followed by another, and then a few more. As Weiss had discovered, kissing Ruby never got boring. The initial juvenile excitement had begun to abate, but in its place, a deeper sense of companionship and tender, sweet love had taken root, and she was doing her best to nurture it. It felt liberating to be so happy, and she couldn't get enough of it.

Weiss then caught herself, thinking this would be a good opportunity to voice a concern that had been growing in her for some time. "Ruby?" The younger girl looked puzzled but nodded for her to continue. Weiss' heart beat faster and she steeled herself for the conversation that would follow. Better to get it over with, than to continue to nurse it like an old wound. It was something Ruby taught her back on their date: if she felt she needed to voice a concern, she should speak up and not stay silent.

"I know you've spoken a bit about your family, but do they know about you having a girlfriend? Would they be okay with it?"

Ruby paused for a brief moment before a huge smile spread across her face. Instantly, Weiss' worries were mostly alleviated. "Weiss, you don't have anything to worry about. I told Dad I had managed to snag myself the best girlfriend ever, and he was super happy! I haven't told him who you are yet, but he made me promise to let him meet you when there's an opportunity for it. And as for uncle Qrow, he just wrote ' _Good job, kiddo_ ', and I know he's just as accepting and only wants me to be happy - and with you anything else is impossible!" Ruby's silver eyes suddenly shot wide open. "That's okay, right, Weiss? I didn't mean to promise you'd meet him without asking you first, but it just kinda happened when we talked last week."

Weiss suddenly felt nervous and feared for how she would feel once she'd actually have to meet the man that had raised both Yang and Ruby - two extremely skilled huntresses-in-training. He seemed to be okay with Ruby being in a relationship, but that thought did not leave her as relieved as she had hoped, the more she thought about it. At the same time she wanted to reassure the younger girl, so she merely shook her head while pushing her worries to the side for the moment. It would be fine; if Ruby said so, she would trust her judgement.

"It's okay, Ruby. I'd love to meet your father. From what you've told me about him, he seems like a fantastic dad - unlike mine. I'm sure it won't be too bad, even though meeting the parent of the girl I love is a worrying prospect," Weiss said while squeezing her girlfriend slightly. Nervousness coiled in her at the very thought. This wasn't something her education or upbringing had prepared her for.

"You have nothing to worry about, Weiss! Dad will love you, I just know it. Mom would've loved you too..." Ruby suddenly became quiet and her expression fell. Weiss knew that Ruby had never really talked about her mother but the sorrowful look Ruby now gave her made her heart sink as she began to suspect the worst..

"Would have? Do you mean…." she drifted off, not wanting to make the wrong assumption. She touched her forehead to Ruby's in consolation and to give the younger girl strength to continue. She hated seeing her girlfriend sad.

"She...she died when I was just a few years old. I don't remember her well, but she was the best mom in the world. She was a huntress just like me… and one day… she never came home from a mission. The cloak I have is a gift from her, so that's why it's so important to me."

_That explains so much_. She looked at Ruby, and saw the beginning of tears in her eyes. Quickly, she leaned in and gently kissed her, stroking her cheek with her hand in an attempt to comfort her. "I'm sorry for the loss. Thank you for telling me, Ruby; it couldn't have been easy." This seemed to have the desired effect, the younger girl's spirits rising again.

"There's more I want to say about her, but let's talk about that another time. What's your family like and what would they think?" Ruby met her gaze. "I have an idea of how your dad is but is everyone like him? If you want to talk about them, otherwise it's fine. You don't have to."

Ruby's worried expression made her stomach flutter, a feeling of gratitude building over the shown consideration. Weiss could readily admit to herself that the subject of family didn't make her comfortable, and she knew that this would be just as difficult for her as it had been for Ruby to talk about her mother. In some ways, even if it was perhaps unfair to compare their situations, Weiss had it even worse because she had not had any parents at all to go to, no sister she had always been close to, and no childhood that could be compared to Ruby's. Furthermore, her position as the heiress meant there would be disapproval in the future.

Despite that, she had set her mind that she would fight anyone that dared to interfere and try to separate Ruby and her - come hell or high water. Now she just needed to tell Ruby what her family was like without scaring the girl away. It was a subject she had avoided until now. Memories from her childhood, of loneliness and hardships, surfaced before she could stop them.

She sighed and leaned back in bed, eyes on the bunk bed above while absently playing with the tips of Ruby's hair. She decided to start off easy. "There's Winter, my older sister. She is someone I look up to. She's almost the opposite of Yang, with her being strict, cold and efficient most of the time. We've never been very close. Despite that, there are times in private when she's really warm, and I know she loves me, even if she's not as expressive as Yang is towards you. Just like I did, she struck out on her own path, but she rejected the position as heiress to the SDC and instead turned to the Atlas army; she's now a specialist under General Ironwood. When I take over the company, I'll try to bring her on board again. I... think she would be happy for me, even if I don't know what she thinks about same-sex relationships." Weiss shook her head as she reevaluated what she'd just said. "No, you have nothing to worry about with Winter. She'll be surprised but supportive, but you should probably expect her to take a keen interest in you in order to make sure the girl her little sister is dating is serious about our relationship. I guess in some ways, she's the same as Yang."

Winter and Yang were definitely like each other in some ways, despite them at first glance being polar opposites. Winter wouldn't interfere as much as Yang though and would to a greater extent allow Weiss to stumble and fall.

Ruby smiled at that, the comparison seemingly making her more comfortable. "So, what about your parents? And... I've been thinking about this for a while but it never felt right to bring it up until now and you kinda explained it, but how come you became the heiress?" Ruby shifted nervously next to her at the very personal questions, only for Weiss to caress her to calm her down. Oddly enough it comforted her, knowing that Ruby was also nervous about this subject.

"Father is a very strict individual, and he's stuck in the old ways. He wasn't always like that, but after the White Fang killed my mother when I was four…." Weiss felt Ruby hug her tight and kiss her cheek in comfort. She took a deep breath. It still brought great sadness to her just to think about it. Sadness about what was lost both at the moment her mother died, and from then on onwards. She never knew what it was like to have a dad that showered her with unconditional love, and that was what she grieved the most. She exhaled and switched position so she had her head on Ruby's shoulder, the younger girl now laying on her back. Ruby stayed silent, offering her support just by being there.

"He became distant after that. I know he loved her very much and he never recovered from it. In both Winter and I he saw her, and I'm convinced he grew distant as a way to ward off the pain. It was selfish of him...and yet I can't blame him for it. He's only human too, and as much as he infuriates and frustrates me, I can't bring myself to hate him." It grew more and more difficult to talk about it, but Weiss knew she needed to get this off her chest; she had kept it inside for far too long.

"Weiss, you're shaking. Let's talk about something else if you want to," Ruby suggested. Weiss hadn't noticed herself how much it affected her until her girlfriend pointed it out. Her throat felt tight, and breathing was difficult. Yet, she resolved to push through; Ruby was entitled to the truth.

"No...it's fine. I feel that you deserve to know this, and it explains so much of why I am this way, why I've been so difficult." Weiss looked over at Ruby again and smiled, even though she felt her eyes were moist with unshed tears. She took a deep breath and continued. "He turned to his job as CEO of the SDC, and sunk all his energy into it while distancing himself from us, becoming colder and distant. He also struck increasingly shady deals and took morally questionable decisions in search of greater profits - thereby drawing the ire of the White Fang, and Faunus in general, even more. I grew up with Winter and servants to keep me company, but most of the time during any day was spent studying, and later training once I grew older. Father was very insistent that we excelled in both. It was tough, and lonely thanks to the age gap between us, since Winter had a stricter schedule than I did. Definitely not the life a child should live." Bitterness crept into her voice towards the end. She was angry at him for what he'd made her live through, even if in some twisted way he thought he did the right thing by preparing her for her future role within the company.

She felt the first tear leave her eye, but she continued, "Winter was originally supposed to be the heiress, but she rebelled and went off to a hunter school. Later, she joined the Atlas military. It was lonely after she left, but I can't blame her; she has the right to live her life and make it the best she can. I'm happy for her, since she's found something she enjoys and that gives her a purpose." She became quiet for a few moments, while organizing her thoughts. Tears ran down her face as she thought about her past, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. Ruby looked like she wanted to interfere and comfort her, but she was held back by Weiss taking her hand in hers and squeezing it lightly.

"Growing up, the security situation made it difficult to leave the manor, and I didn't make any friends either. You're my first real friend, Ruby. I've already told you that, but it deserves to be said again. I'm so grateful I met you." She noticed her voice breaking slightly, but pressed on, "I'm getting sidetracked though….Father continued to groom us both for prominent roles within the SDC while staying far away, and pushing our limits so we could take over the company one day. Winter eventually rebelled and left. She never wanted that responsibility and while it's a heavy burden, I can accept it and will take over when the time comes. Father was furious when I decided to enroll at Beacon though, but he couldn't exactly do much. The second I got accepted I became an adult in the eyes of society, and he lost his last hold over me - my age. I wanted to make a name for myself, and not merely follow his plans."

Weiss rose from her position, and took both of Ruby's hands in hers. "Ruby, if this works out between us, there will come a day when you'll have to meet my father, but I'll try to stall it for as long as I can. It's probably going to be unpleasant, but his threats will be empty, and we'll ride out the storm. He can't control me, and since I'm the only child now that can be an heiress, I effectively have great leverage over him. He'll disapprove of our relationship, but at the end of the day he's going to accept it, if nothing else than for the sake of the SDC."

Weiss looked at Ruby, and summoned all her love and confidence in her smile in order to reassure the younger girl, who looked taken aback, saddened and worried by what she'd learned about Weiss.

"Weiss…" Ruby murmured before jumping up and embracing Weiss in a bear hug rivaling Yang's. Before Weiss could get a word of protest out, Ruby released her grip slightly and wiped at the tears that had run down her face. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. I'm so very sorry. I can't change the past, and I know how difficult it is to deal with losing a parent...but I promise you I'll do my best to make every day from now on better than the one before. I love you, and I want to make every day something you can look forward to."

Warmth and love spread throughout Weiss's very being, and she pulled her girlfriend into another hug, shifting back down on the bed so Ruby now lay with her head on top of her collarbone. "Ruby, thank you. It means so much to me to hear you say that, that I don't think words can properly capture it. I promise to do the same for you. I love you so very much, and you already make me the happiest I've ever been. Thanks to you, I look forward to every day." The younger girl seemed equally happy with the position she had found herself in, and had already closed her eyes when Weiss felt her nuzzle closer to her. "Still, you could take your studies just a bit more seriously," she added out of habit, "but that can wait until tomorrow." Ruby only giggled in response. They stayed in that comfortable silence for a while, both girls wishing to enjoy the peace and closeness together.

"Weiss ~," Ruby sang all of sudden, raising her head to look at the heiress. Her eyes peered open to lock onto Weiss' for just a moment. "I like-like you." A goofy smile spread over her face, and Weiss felt her cheeks grow hot.

"I like you too, my dolt," she replied bashfully.

Drowsiness began to overcome Weiss, the emotions having taken their toll. She didn't want to leave the bed, particularly not when she was resting together with Ruby. Every time they could be so close was precious to her. "Let's stay like this for a while. It's nice, isn't it?" It felt liberating to not worry about essays and tests for a while. They were both ahead anyway, so she could afford to indulge today.

Ruby seemed like she had no plans to move either and merely hummed in agreement. After a few minutes of silence, Weiss' eyes grew heavy, and she drifted off to sleep with the girl she loved in her embrace.

When Blake and Yang returned from their sparring session, the sight they found was absolutely adorable. Weiss and Ruby had fallen asleep in Weiss' bed, with Ruby resting her head in the crook of the heiress' neck.

"Blakey…" Yang said in a hushed voice that made it clear she wanted something, "you're my friend, right?"

Her friend and partner merely raised an eyebrow at that. "Yes, but what's your game?"

A huge smirk broke out on her face, even as she fished up her Scroll. "Friends don't tell on friends," she stated as she began to take pictures of the blissfully unaware couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was enjoyable. Reviews are appreciated, no matter how long or short they are.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here's chapter 4. This takes place the day after the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> A big thank you to Blood Shinobi for editing for me.

Ruby opened her eyes and yawned. She felt extremely well-rested for once, like on those pleasant spring days where a night of rain had lulled her into a comfortable sleep.

She sat up, and as she rubbed her eyes, she noticed that she wasn't in her normal sleeping wear, but instead had her uniform on. More importantly, she could see her bunk bed instead of the ceiling. She gasped. The previous day came back to her in a rush, and as she whipped her head to the side, she saw a sight that made her heart simultaneously melt and beat all the faster.

Weiss was sleeping sideways next to her, still in her school uniform. Her ponytail had come undone during the night, and her hair was draped across her back. Weiss' face had a neutral but relaxed expression as she slept peacefully. Her blanket, that Ruby had unknowingly shared with her, was drawn up to her shoulders.

_Maybe they didn't notice...oh, who am I kidding! They must've put the blanket over us. I'll never hear the end of this from Yang._

Said girl could be seen, and heard, sleeping in the top bunk. Blake was unmoving in her bed, with her back towards them and blanket drawn up almost over her head. Only a tuft of black hair and her bow were visible.

Ruby looked at the clock and saw that it was well over two hours until it was time to get up.

_May as well enjoy the sight while it lasts_.

With the justification in place, she laid down again on her side and pulled the cover up to her chin,. She noticed a thin line of drool from her girlfriend's mouth and giggled at the cute sight, even as she wiped it away carefully. She made herself more comfortable and returned to admire the sleeping beauty she'd managed to catch. Was it creepy that she was staring at her sleeping girlfriend? Probably a bit, but how could she not? It wouldn't be the first time she'd lost herself in admiration of Weiss, and it wouldn't be right to let an opportunity like this slip her past.

However, her thoughts soon drifted back to the conversation from yesterday. It had been a tiring experience for both of them. She hadn't really meant to talk about her mother, but in the moment she had felt compelled to not keep it from Weiss. It felt nice to have gotten it off of her chest, but at the same time she felt bad for how it had made Weiss talk about her family so openly, and how she had broken down in the process.

Truth be told, Ruby was still a bit shocked at how hard her girlfriend's childhood had been. She'd suspected for a long time that Weiss had not experienced much love at home. Weiss' need to excel and her ideas of needing to be perfect, as she'd said in the Emerald Forest, more than proved that to Ruby; however, it was the extent of it that had surprised her. Having your mother ripped away from you at such a young age was not something anyone should have to experience, but to in addition have a cold and distant father, and the constant need to study and train on top of that? And on top-of-the-top of that having to feel shame about liking girls? It was a miracle that Weiss wasn't any more emotionally damaged than she already was.

Weiss moved in her sleep just then and subconsciously wiggled closer to Ruby to seek warmth. Ruby wrapped her left arm around her, pulling her in closer in an attempt to convey to her girlfriend how much she loved her. She would make sure Weiss would not go a single day without hearing the words "I love you".

Weiss having shown such vulnerability and entrusted her with something so painful was a testament to how comfortable she'd gotten around Ruby. How much she trusted her. It made her so proud of both herself and Weiss. Before she started at Beacon, she would never have been able to imagine that she'd end up like this, next to her partner in said partner's bed. The partner that just happened to be the girl she loved.

They had both come a long way. She kissed her girlfriend on the forehead lovingly, nuzzling her nose into her hair in the next moment. Weiss made her want to do her very best. She inspired her to take her studies seriously, to pay heed in class, and challenged her to grow into the role of a team leader.

At the same time, Ruby coaxed Weiss out of her shell of habits and strict routines, allowing her to see and experience the Weiss that few knew about. The Weiss that laughed at a funny dog video, or who enjoyed sitting on a park bench and eating ice cream on a warm day.

_We complement each other nicely, don't we?_

As she softly stroked Weiss' hair, she thought about Jacques Schnee. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't worried, since he seemed to be unreasonable and bossy. However, she was also angry at him for what he'd done to Weiss and made her go through. She fully intended to give him an earful about it. Nobody hurt _her_ girlfriend like that and got away with it, and she would make him see reason, come hell or highwater. Weiss should be able to experience what it was like to have a dad just once in her life.

If Weiss' dad couldn't treat her well no matter what, then Ruby hoped her own dad would show her the same love and care he'd shown both her and Yang. It wouldn't be the same obviously; she wasn't stupid. She just wished that Weiss could have a father-figure in her life that she could always go to no matter what. She also wanted Weiss to meet her mother, and she promised herself to invite her to come with her to the grave when the opportunity for it arose.

_Well, no use in thinking about it anymore when I can't do anything about it. We'll take that fight then and there_.

With that, she closed her eyes and soon dozed off, thanks to the soothing presence of the girl next to her. Even as she slept, her arms remained firmly wrapped around Weiss.

The next time she woke up, it was to the sound of the alarm bell. She immediately jumped out of bed and turned it off. Weiss stirred in her sleep, making for a lovely sight. Ruby wished she could spend every night with her girlfriend,but she didn't think Yang would approve of it, or that she'd survive the teasing. Had it been just her and Weiss in the dorm, it would've been a different matter, but she had to show consideration for the others. Weiss would also probably be so mortified she fainted.

"Ruby, did we...did we share the bed?" Weiss sat upright slowly, her hair a mess and her clothes disheveled. The image presented to her made it very difficult for Ruby to focus on wholesome thoughts, and she gulped as she tried to rein in her increasing heart rate. Then Weiss yawned and stretched cutely. _Oum help me_ , Ruby thought. She wished she could just pounce on the girl then and there and spend all eternity cuddling and kissing her.

"Yes, we did…sorry about that, it was just so comfortable, you smell great, you're super soft and you're so beautiful to look at," she ended somewhat lamely, even as she blushed furiously at having revealed her vice. She just hoped Weiss didn't realize she had been admiring her while she slept.

A dumb smile graced Weiss' face, whisking away her drowsiness. "Yes, it was very nice, and I can say the same about you." It looked like she delved headfirst into a daydream after the statement, with her red-tinted cheeks giving away the contents of it.

_Too cute...looks like she's not dwelling on what we talked about yesterday. Good!_

Weiss' eyes suddenly shot wide open and honed in on the bunk bed at the other end of the room. "Oh no, they saw us didn't they? I don't remember the blanket being wrapped over us!"

Apprehension flashed in her eyes, even as they trained on the top bunk.

Ruby followed her gaze with a certain amount of anxiety. She knew Yang well, and while Yang wouldn't be angry, since she'd woken them long ago if she'd been, she realized they had a long day full of teasing ahead of them. A rustle from the bottom bed interrupted her train of thought, before she could fret any further.

Blake sat up in her bed and fought against a yawn. "Morning, you two. Did you sleep well?"

Ruby nodded and squirmed slightly on the spot, the nervousness of facing her teammate taking hold of her. It just felt so embarrassing that they had seen them snuggled up like that!

"However, the real question is what else happened…" Blake continued. Her eyes had a playful gleam to them, and the corners of her lips twitched slightly in barely restrained amusement.

Apparently, Blake was in a peculiar mood today. Of all the times she could've picked, why did it have to be today?! And why them? Ruby supposed it had been inevitable that Yang would influence Blake sooner or later, as if those novels her teammate read didn't do enough already. Ruby had briefly and quietly borrowed one of them for… research purposes a while ago, the curiosity outweighing the embarrassment and fear of getting caught.

Ruby couldn't help but blush like there was no tomorrow, and a quick look at Weiss revealed her girlfriend in a similar state of embarrassment. To make matters, Yang had roused herself from her sleep and was peering at them with bleary eyes. "Morning… so, are you two still virgins?"

It seemed that Weiss' brain stopped working as soon as Yang asked that. Her mouth uselessly opened and closed like that of a goldfish, even as she made an unbecoming sound not unlike that of someone suffocating. Ruby's thoughts involuntarily drifted to the mental image of a stranded fish with long white hair. Now was not the time for spacing out though, so she did the only thing she could do in this situation: Whine until Yang left them alone.

"Yaaaaang! Stop it, we didn't do anything! We just fell asleep. We were tired!"

"Y-Y-es, that's what happened. We didn't do anything to be ashamed of", Weiss added, her face so red it matched Ruby's cloak. The vagueness in the statement wasn't lost on Yang, and Ruby saw the tell-tale signs of mischief in her eyes.

"And what would that list have on it?" her sister helpfully asked.

"Yang, I think we've done enough harm to the two of them already. Any more, and they might die of embarrassment", Blake interjected, barely able to restrain her laughter. Ruby shot her a thankful look.

"Eh, alright. I gotta say that the two of you are awfully cute together, but let's not make a habit of sharing a bed, okay?" Yang bargained, clearly seeking to draw a line before it was too late. All in all, this had gone much better than Ruby had anticipated.

"Agreed", Weiss said. Ruby pouted at that. She would miss the presence of Weiss next to her.

Yang jumped down from the bed and grabbed her school uniform. "It's my turn to have the first shower. I'll make it fast since it looks like the two of you may need some extra time today."

Ruby looked down at her wrinkled school uniform and sighed. A quick gaze at Weiss showed the heiress furiously trying to smoothen out the creases plaguing her clothes.

"Yang, can you please wait a moment," Weiss began, even as she attempted to correct her disheveled looks, "Now that we are all awake, I want to talk to you about something. It'll be quick." Yang stopped at the bathroom door, nodding for her to go on. Blake sat upright, curiosity gleaming in her eyes.

Weiss took a deep breath. "I don't like keeping my relationship with Ruby a secret - she doesn't deserve that. Moreover, I don't want to keep it a secret either." Yang and Blake both looked somewhat surprised by the sudden serious nature of the conversation, but stayed silent to let her continue.

Ruby's heart swelled with pride even as she blushed. She felt over the moon from her girlfriend's words.

"The problem is that I'm still nervous about coming out to people, but I want to push my limits. I've decided it's time to tell JNPR about Ruby and I. It would be a good start, wouldn't it? I don't want the whole school to know yet, because then it might reach my father, and that's a fight I don't want to have to take at the moment...he's very homophobic," Weiss continued, even as she fidgeted with her sleeves. "That will happen too, but I feel that right now it's too much of a step for me, so I'll start small."

"Weiss," Yang said and smiled softly at her. "We understand, and I'm sorry to hear that your dad feels that way. I suspected something like that was the case ever since you and Ruby came back that evening as a couple. You were a nervous mess and looked like you had done something you shouldn't, as if your insistence to keep it a secret didn't give it away. That's why I didn't get angry at you back then, even if I saw that it wasn't what Ruby wanted. I'm glad you're taking the steps to forge your own path. Your childhood wasn't easy, was it?"

Ruby would never cease to be amazed at how perceptive and understanding Yang could be when it mattered. She figured that Weiss had managed to trigger some maternal instinct in her sister, and if Weiss could feel that she had more than one person to go to when she was feeling troubled about something, all the better.

Weiss looked both very touched and saddened. "No...it wasn't easy, and the freedom I have here is the best thing that's ever happened to me, after meeting Ruby and being a part of this team."

At that moment, Ruby could have smothered her girlfriend in a hug, had it not been for how much it would've embarrassed her. Weiss wasn't great at dealing with affection when someone else looked on. Even handholding didn't happen too often around Yang and Blake, with sitting close together while studying being the preferred method of showing intimacy.

She was so proud of Weiss for going out of her comfort zone! She felt her face stretch into a wide smile, and Weiss gave her a look that almost seemed to seek approval, which she readily gave.

"JNPR is a good start for you then, and besides, it'll make Jaune stop asking you out… probably," Blake said in an attempt to lighten the mood, that had turned almost bashful at the unexpected praise from Weiss.

"Jaune makes me very irritated, so if he finally gets the hint, it'll be most welcome. Ruby won't have to look like she's contemplating to launch him into the Emerald Forest without a weapon either," Weiss replied, smirking slightly at the thought.

Yang and Blake chuckled at that, but a frown crossed Ruby's face. Had it really been that obvious? She'd never been one for poker faces, so maybe she'd looked just about ready to do that.

"When do you want to tell them?" Blake asked.

"Today," Weiss said quickly, the words coming out a bit quicker than she probably had intended from her nervousness. "I'll do it today, after classes."

"That's the spirit! I know they'll be accepting, Weiss, so you have nothing to worry about," Yang reassured her, sending her a confident smile. "Anything else, or can I take my shower?"

"Just one more thing. Uhm… how did you know I'm a virgin?" Weiss wondered, despite how uncomfortable Ruby could see the question made her. She blushed, but could not help but to feel curious herself.

"Please, there's no way anyone who'd done it would blush as much as you do merely from holding hands. That goes for you too, Rubes!"

The couple shared similar expressions of mortification and outrage, even as Yang fled to the bathroom while laughing like a madwoman.

"How are you feeling?" Ruby asked. She was sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with Weiss on her bed, browsing on her Scroll, while her girlfriend did some studying. Weiss had been abashed most of the day about having fallen asleep with Ruby, and it had only abated in the last few hours. Classes were over and they were currently waiting for JNPR to come over.

"Nervouss," her white-haired princess replied, and gave her a weak smile, "but I intend to go through with coming out to them."

"That's the spirit, Weissicle!" Yang encouraged. Weiss shot her a glare, but the blonde girl continued unabated, "It's honestly very brave of you. With what you told me earlier, it's a huge step for you." Her lilac eyes softened. "You'll do just fine."

Blake nodded in agreement. "You know both Yang and I couldn't care any less about your sexuality, and while I'm not as familiar with JNPR as Ruby or Yang is, I have faith that they feel the same."

"Thanks. I'm lucky to be able to count you as my friends," Weiss said, emotion coloring her voice.

Ruby could feel Weiss relax slightly next to her, and she smiled. This was the first time Weiss had ever referred to them as friends. Her girlfriend was making progress in more ways than one, it seemed.

It didn't go unnoticed by Yang and Blake either. While the latter merely smiled at Weiss, even if Ruby for some reason discerned a worried glint in her eyes, Yang walked over, and before Weiss could react, she scooted her up in a bear hug. "Aww, I knew you liked me!"

"Yang Xiao Long, let me down this instant or else!" Weiss screeched. Ruby tried to not burst out laughing at the scene in front of her. Trust Yang to to take her chances to embarrass Weiss. On the other hand, this did keep Weiss from fretting, if just for a precious minute, so maybe this was very deliberate from her sister.

Her girlfriend squirmed liked a trapped cat, and Yang soon took mercy on her by letting her down. "Thanks, Weiss, it means a lot to hear that from you. You've changed a lot since we first met, and in good ways," Yang praised.

Weiss blushed at that, her scowl of indignation melting away. "It's thanks to you guys. You've taught me humility and patience, mostly because I can't boss you around, but still… Do you really have to lift me up like that?"

Yang merely laughed in reply and dismissed the question with a wave of her hand.

Weiss then looked at Ruby. "I know you're not nervous about revealing that you're gay, but how can you possible be so calm? Aren't you at least a little bit worried?"

Ruby just shook her head. "No, I'm not. I mean, I don't understand why someone else have the right to tell anyone who they're allowed to love or not, so if someone is being a jerk about it, we'll just have to send Nora after them!" She hadn't thought too much about it, because what was there to think about? _Love is love, as simple as that_. She knew people tended to make the simplest things really complex, and it frustrated her, but she'd just have to deal with any potential fallout if it happened.

Weiss laughed softly at that, and Ruby continued, "I don't care at all and if someone has a problem with it, it's their loss."

The others smiled at that, and Yang ruffled her hair affectionately, to Ruby's displeasure. "Sis, I'm so proud of you. If anyone ever has a problem with it, let me know and I'll _convince_ them to see reason. That goes for you too, Weiss. I got your back!" Her eyes glinted dangerously.

They continued to wait in silence after that, reading or fiddling with their Scrolls. A few minutes later they heard a knock on the door, and Ruby went and opened it, but not before giving her girlfriend a reassuring smile. Weiss looked tense and nervous, and was fidgeting slightly with her sleeves. Team JNPR stood outside, with Jaune in the lead. "Hi, come on in," she said simply, and walked back to Weiss. She'd only told JNPR that they had something important to tell them and to meet them in their dorm.

It was apparent to her that they were wondering what this was all about. Jaune's initial look of curiosity was replaced with a more anxious one though, once he saw Weiss, since she directed a glare at him the second he entered the room. Nora had her regular cheerful disposition and was whistling a merry tune to herself, but her slight bounce gave away her interest in what this was about. Pyrrha and Ren, in contrast, looked calm but she could see curiosity in their eyes.

"So, Ruby, is this a surprise all-you-can-eat pancake buffet for us?" Nora asked in a joking manner, the lack of any food smells giving away the answer.

She laughed at that. "No, Nora, it isn't. But, we could maybe have that on Saturday morning? It's been a while since we last made our own breakfast in the communal kitchen. We'll plan it later; there's something important you need to know before that." She gestured for them to take a seat and looked over to Weiss to gauge how the girl felt.

_Jaune being in the room actually made her less nervous. Bet that's her pent up anger distracting her._ She hoped this would go well.

Pyrrha and Nora sat down next to Blake on her bed, while Jaune and Ren elected to stand. Ruby stood next to Weiss near the window, with Yang leaning against the wall close by.

Once they were all settled in, Weiss cleared her throat. "You're probably all wondering what this is about. It was on my request that Ruby asked you here today. I have an announcement to make, and since you're my friends it's long overdue that I told you."

Ruby could see the hesitation on Weiss' face, and she took her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Weiss gave her a thankful smile as she continued. "I'm… I'm…" She suddenly stopped at that and looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

_Uh, what can I do? Oh, maybe… ! Time to be the best girlfriend ever!_

Ruby wrapped her arm around her tense girlfriend's waist. The tremble of her frame did not go unnoticed by her. "What Weiss is about to say, is something nobody else should know about. That may change later, but for now it must stay between the eight of us. Do you promise to keep it a secret and not judge her for what she'll say?"

They all looked very confused, but nodded. She saw Yang nod to her in approval and flash her a grin. It seemed she'd done the right thing too, as Weiss visibly relaxed and the tremblings lessened considerably.

"Y-yes, as I was about to say, it's time to come out about something. I want you especially, Jaune, to listen closely to this." Jaune looked startled at having been addressed directly. Ruby heard Weiss take a deep breath and exhale before she said, "I'm gay."

Nobody in team JNPR moved for a moment, as what she'd said sunk in. Ruby took in their expressions. Ren merely raised an eyebrow and looked as serene as usual, Pyrrha smiled encouragingly at Weiss, and Nora had a huge grin on her face and looked like she couldn't contain herself. Jaune… well, Jaune looked like someone had just robbed him of his possessions and then tried to sell them back to him for twice the going rate. His expression was one of disbelief.

"I'm also Ruby's girlfriend," she added with an unusually wide smile she failed to contain, a fierce blush decorating her face.

Ruby felt so proud and happy she didn't know what to do. Her face broke into what might've been the widest smile so far in her life. Hearing Weiss say that felt amazing.

"I KNEW IT!" Nora shouted excitedly, before anyone else had a chance to react. "It explains so much! Ren, I was right! They're together-together. No wonder they sit so close to each other and blush so much!"

Ruby could see her girlfriend's eyes widen at that. She had been right in her suspicions. "Was it that obvious?" she asked.

"Ruby, I have a second sixth sense for these kinds of things. I've been on to you for weeks! I'm very happy for you, and you two look so cute together! Now kiss!"

Both girls blushed at that; however, as she locked eyes with Weiss she saw a steely determination in them. _What, will she…?_

"Ruby," was the only thing the white-haired girl next to her said, before she felt cool lips on her own and her girlfriend's arms encircle her. _Wow_ , was the only thing she managed to think before she lost herself to the feeling of those soft lips, tasting of the strawberry-flavored lip balm her girlfriend had started to use.

They broke apart after a few seconds, both with wide smiles on their faces. Weiss had kept the kiss chaste, but that didn't stop them from turning flaming red in embarrassment. Ruby hadn't been fully prepared for how she'd react at having an audience, and she suddenly felt terribly shy and self-conscious. This was, after all, the first time anyone had seen her kiss someone.

Weiss gently stroked her cheek before returning to her position next to Ruby, leaning into her slightly this time around and refusing to look the others in the eyes.

Ruby looked over at Yang. Her sister looked amused and gave her a thumbs up. The rest of their friends, with the exception of Jaune, looked supportive and happy for them. Nora gave a loud cheer and jokingly asked about future children, to the couple's mortification.

Jaune, however, looked like he had experienced better days, while still blushing at the display of intimacy he'd just seen. He took a step forward.

"Ehm...so...I never had a chance to begin with?" he asked, in a clearly dejected tone of voice.

"No, you never had and you never will. Boys don't appeal to me at all," Weiss confirmed with brutal honesty.

Ruby almost felt sorry for Jaune, _almost_ being the key word. He was a great guy when he didn't act so desperate, so she hoped he'd rebound sooner rather than later. Hopefully, he would learn a thing or two about courting girls in the meantime. It would only have been a matter of time before he'd tried something disasterous like singing and playing the guitar to woo Weiss, had it not ended today. She shuddered at the thought.

Pyrrha stepped forward and patted him consolingly on the shoulder. Ruby saw the elation the red-haired warrior tried to suppress at finally maybe having a chance with him. Pyrrha's crush on him was pretty obvious to everyone else.

"Look, Weiss...I'm sorry," Jaune said, catching everyone off guard. He looked nervous.

"Sorry about what?" Weiss asked, while giving him a fierce glare and subconsciously shifting to a guarded stance - arms crossed under her chest.

"About repeatedly asking you out like I did. It's...been on my mind for a while to apologize, and I'm not really sure why I kept going when I was rejected repeatedly. I should have respected your wishes, instead of bothering you and making a fool out of myself. For what it's worth, I'm sorry, and I'll leave you alone from now on."

Ruby was shocked, and Weiss seemed equally so. Indeed, the entire room was surprised at the apology. Ruby was proud of her friend. There was a reason he was a team leader, even if he could be tactless at times; at the end of the day he would do the right thing.

Weiss sighed and seemed to deflate from her guarded and semi-hostile attitude. "Thank you Jaune, that was mature of you. I'd like to one day be able to call you my friend. You're a friend of Ruby, and I trust her judgement, so someday when things have settled down, I would like to get to know the real you."

Jaune looked relieved and let out the breath he'd been holding. "Yeah, we'll do that one day. Congrats to the two of you; you make a good couple."

Ruby couldn't be any happier at how this had turned out. She had badly wanted her girlfriend and her first friend at Beacon to get along for a while now. She put her arm around Weiss' waist and pressed herself close to show her appreciation.

_Maybe Weiss can join when Jaune and I play video games sometime?_

"With that out of the way, let's celebrate!" Nora cheered, crashing the serious mood that had taken hold of the dorm room in the process.

"Celebrate? How?" Weiss asked.

"An impromptu movie night of course!"

With nothing better to do for the evening, and nobody - not even Weiss, being in the mood for studying, it was quickly agreed to be an excellent suggestion. The dorm room wasn't the most ideal place for movie watching, Ruby thought, but after carrying in a sofa from the communal lounge and borrowing a portable projector from a student Jaune knew, they were soon settled.

Of course, having eight people in the room as well as the extra furniture made for a tight fit, which Ruby did not mind at all as she sat leaned against the headboard of the bed, with Weiss resting against her own frame, her head on Ruby's collarbone. Ruby had her arm securely wrapped against her girlfriend's stomach, and it allowed her easy access to nuzzle her nose into Weiss' hair or play with it whenever she wanted. She couldn't get enough of running her hands through the soft, silky strands.

Weiss' boldness with her perch had initially surprised her, but Ruby figured that the girl wanted to show her more affection now that they didn't have to be sneaky. The dark room and their position near the back probably helped too, with the others focused on the opening credits.

As for herself, what embarrassment she felt over their position was quickly snuffed out by the fact that she had Weiss in her arms.

"This is nice, right?" she asked, smiling all the while.

Weiss turned her head towards her. "Yes, it is. You make an excellent pillow, you know? Maybe I should keep you in my bed from now on?" she whispered, mindful of Yang being in the room. Her eyes twinkled with mischief in the dim light from the projector.

Ruby felt her heart miss a beat at the bold flirting and felt her face redden. Thankfully, it was quite dark in their corner. _Weiss is getting more daring lately. Well, let's see who's on top of the game here! She's not the only one who can play it!_

"Pft, no, you silly, you'll be my pillow of course", she countered, and instantly wished she had come up with something better. In a stroke of inspiration, or possibly desperation, she leaned forward and gave Weiss a long kiss on the lips. That seemed to disarm any counter her girlfriend had been preparing.

"Weiss, you were really brave today. I knew it would go well, and I'm so proud of you for telling the others," she said in a hushed voice and gently kissed her again. Ruby wanted her girlfriend to understand just how much today meant to her. Her heart swelled with affection as she thought of how brave Weiss was.

Weiss leaned back a bit more into her, sighing in contentment. "It went better than expected. In hindsight, I feel silly for worrying so much. Sorry I took so long. I know you didn't like to hide our relationship. Now I feel… liberated and empowered, like nothing can hurt me."

"Don't worry about it, I would never have dreamed of forcing you. You took the time you needed, and that's fine. And whatever happens in the future, I'll be by your side. Ruby replied, meaning every word of it. "By the way, thank you for extending the olive branch towards Jaune."

Weiss met her eyes and gave her a cute smile. "He's your friend, Ruby, and I don't want to make you feel like you have to always choose between spending time with me or him. I'll give him a chance, but you'll have to promise we'll still have plenty of time to ourselves."

"That means a lot to me. And yep, our time together will still be top priority! That will never change." A giggle escaped both of them at ther words.

Ruby then turned her attention towards the movie. She had until then completely forgotten about it, so caught up had she been with having Weiss in her arms. "Uhm, sorry for distracting you. Let's try to focus on the movie a bit now, before we miss too much."

Weiss merely nodded, and turned her head to watch the movie. Ruby tightened her grip around Weiss, relishing in being able to hold her like this. Today had been a perfect day.

"I love you, my princess," she whispered, every word said with complete sincerity.

"I love you too, my dolt," the affectionate reply came, and Ruby imagined she could see Weiss' ears shifting color slightly.

Yes, today had been absolutely perfect. She had woken up with the girl she loved next to her, her friends had accepted Weiss wholeheartedly, and now they cuddled while watching a movie. Ruby wouldn't have it any other way, and she hoped that every day from now on would be just as great. She vowed to herself to do everything she could to make that a reality.

Then a thought struck her. _How I am I supposed to reach my cookie stash with Weiss here?_

It seemed she had much to learn yet about planning ahead. With a wry smile, she accepted her predicament and soon lost herself in the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. I originally wanted to incorporate the scene where Jaune played guitar and pissed Weiss off, but I couldn't make it work, so I settled for this. I'd like to think that Ruby's possessive behavior influenced him subconsciously to think things through a bit. As for the timeline, we're still at S01 of the show here. The baddies of the show won't make an appearance and ruin what I have going on, so I'll deal with them permanently in the future. Maybe Truck-kun will play a part? Bonus points for people that knows what I'm talking about.
> 
> Reviews are appreciated, no matter how long or short they are.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's chapter 5.
> 
> I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Shoutout to Blood Shinobi for editing.
> 
> Edit: So, I ended up making more edits than I thought I would do. Nonetheless, the overall plot lines or scope will not change much. Just polishing a couple of edges that were brought to my attention the first time around.

The argument between Weiss and Blake felt like it had been going on forever. One casual remark about that Faunus stowaway during the day had started it. Weiss was at this point tired, she had a nasty headache and was absolutely fed up with trying to reason with Blake. Yang laid on Blake's bed and looked like she was ready to pass out, while Ruby sat on Weiss' bed and stared dejectedly down at the floor. Yet she kept going:

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

A part of Weiss - a small part - wondered what the point of this was. Had Blake not come to see reason by now, there was very little chance she'd change her mind. Of course, the greater part of her mind was too upset to consider the rationality of de-escalating the situation. Her voice felt hoarse from the shouting match as well, as the headache kept hammering at her head. She gritted her teeth.

"Well, maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake screamed back in rage.

The room fell silent, mood instantly shifting, and Weiss could hear her own heartbeat pick up the pace as the shock of what her teammate had just told her sunk in. Yang and Ruby had frozen on the spot. Blake began to tremble, and her eyes were wide in realization of what she'd let slip. The silence seemed to stretch out forever, but like all thing, it had to come to an end sooner or later.

"You… what?" Weiss whispered. Had she misheard? She really didn't want to believe it. She'd trusted Blake and had thought of her as a friend even. They hadn't talked that much, but from time to time they would collaborate on homework, spar in the training hall, or just spend the time in comfortable silence when their two excitable partners were out on their own business. They weren't exactly the best of friends, but there had been a friendship there. Just a few days ago she'd even asked Blake for dating advice.

She didn't know what to make of it. What was Blake's reason for being at Beacon then? Her inadvertent admission certainly explained her defense of the Faunus, and the White Fang in particular. 'We' - that was the term Blake had used; her friend belonged to a terrorist organisation.

Memories came back to her in a rush. Hateful protesters that made her feel scared when she toured SDC facilities when she was younger. Riot police that dispersed said protesters with teargas and batons. Shouts and screams as bodyguards scrambled around them when the police broke rank. Gunshots in the air. Another flashback came to her: a dog Faunus holding a knife against her throat when she was eight, before Sebastian saved her. How blood had pooled on the floor and stained her white dress. Her mother's funeral came next, and how she had cried at it; the first and last clear memory of her. Despite how young she'd been then, she could still recall every detail so vividly: the lifeless corpse lying in the open coffin, the guests in their shiny black shoes and formal wear, and the sea of tulips surrounding the coffin. She had been told later that her mother had loved tulips so very much.

She began to shake from the memories, and it was suddenly difficult to breathe. A realization hit her then, as the dots connected. "You're… you're... a Faunus?"

Her words broke the spell that surrounded them.

"I…" was all Blake managed to get out. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights and bolted out the door before anyone could make a move. Yang had a blank look on her face, like she couldn't decide what to do, and settled for nothing; she sat frozen still from the sudden development. For a moment everything was silent, as the remaining occupants of the room tried to make sense of what had just happened. Then the door slammed shut from the momentum, breaking the spell.

"Wait, wait, come back!" Ruby shouted and rushed towards the door, before changing course towards her sister. "Guys, we have to go after her!" Ruby urged, voice full of desperation, as she yanked on Yang in an attempt to get her moving.

"No!" Weiss yelled. Ruby just looked at her, perplexed. It was clear to Weiss that the girl didn't understand what she was saying.

"Wha… what do you mean, Weiss? We have to go find her!"

"Why!? She's a member of the White Fang; she said so herself! Didn't you hear what I said earlier? They want to wipe mankind off the map. Why should we then chase after her? Let her run!"

Why should they look for her? The White Fang were evil and a bunch of murderers. Blake had fooled all of them, and she had only run because the cover had been blown. She could go to hell for all Weiss cared.

"Weiss, you can't be serious! She's not like that! I know my partner, and she's not that kind of person," Yang argued, even as her face showed signs of growing anger and desperation.

Weiss looked over to Ruby, hoping she could talk sense into Yang. Her girlfriend looked like she was straining to stay composed, her eyes shining with worry.

"Yang's right, you know. Can you blame her for runn-" was all Ruby managed to get out before Weiss saw red. Ruby had sided with Blake, the member of a murderous organization, instead of her own girlfriend. Feelings of betrayal, fueling even more anger, welled up in her.

"And what do the two of you even know?!" she screamed. "You've had your peaceful life on Patch; you've lived in seclusion from the dangers of this world. I've had to live my entire life in fear of being killed! People I knew within the company were killed - murdered in cold blood! My mother was killed by a radical Faunus simply for being the wife of my father!"

Yang stood up at that, eyes red with rage. "You can't blame Blake for all of that! And don't talk like you know what our lives been like!" Wrath was now clearly displayed on her face, and she looked like she'd snap at any moment. Weiss didn't care though.

"Weiss, she's your frie-" Ruby tried. Tears glistened in her team leader's eyes, and she saw how Ruby's frame shook slightly from the emotional strain. They wouldn't take her side no matter what. The realization hurt her, and that only made her angrier.

"No, she's not! Go and find her if she's so damn important to you! Just leave me out of it!" Weiss screamed, as she finally had enough and stormed towards the door. On her way out, she managed to catch sight of Ruby finally giving in and crying, before slamming the door shut.

* * *

Ruby was crying. Her friend had run away in fear, and her girlfriend was angry at her. Her team was in tatters, and the only person still in the room besides herself was Yang. How had things turned out this way? It had all started out with them going to Vale City to greet the new students, but then everything had gone so wrong. How could she have let it go this far?

_Why didn't I break up their argument earlier?_

She felt useless as a team leader, for not having stepped in during the day with enough determination to put a decisive stop to their arguing.

She was surprised that Blake was apparently a Faunus, and she was even more shocked that Blake was, or had been, with the White Fang. To say that she was confused was an understatement, and she didn't know what to do. She had this horrible feeling that things never would become quite alright again. Ruby sniffled and buried her face further into Yang's neck when she felt her sister pat her head in comfort.

"Shhh… it'll be alright, Rubes. It'll be fine, just give the two of them some time to both cool off."

"But what if it'll never be fine?" she wailed. "Weiss is mad at me and you, she's mad at Blake, Blake is mad at Weiss, I'm crying and everything is a horrible mess." Yang stayed silent and tightened the hug around her. The hug calmed her down, and eventually Ruby stopped crying and began thinking about what she could do to salvage the situation.

"Will things be okay, Yang?" Her voice sounded so small, and she felt pathetic for it. She was supposed to be a team leader, and now her older sister was comforting her after the team had imploded. Maybe she wasn't as cut out for this as she thought.

Yang moved away until she could look Ruby in the eyes. Unlike earlier, her eyes were no longer red; calm, reassuring lavender had taken its place. "It'll be fine. We'll figure it out together."

"Do you think Blake spoke the truth? Why would she otherwise say that? And what do I do about Weiss?" Ruby asked, internally blanching from how overwhelming everything felt.

Yang looked conflicted and sat silent for a moment. Eventually, she took a deep breath and spoke. "Ruby, I know the situation seems awful right now, but we have to go and fix this somehow. I'm angry and disappointed at Weiss for what she said, and I'm worried about Blake, but all that can be fixed later. We need to find them first, so we can all sit down, have a talk, and try and sort it out. At the end of the day, I trust Blake with my life, and she deserves to be heard out."

"You're right". Ruby wiped the last tears from her eyes and took a shaky breath. The newfound determination she felt only grew. "I'm the team leader, and I have to get the team back together. Can you go look for Blake around the school? I'll find Weiss. Message me as soon as you find Blake, and we'll take it from there." Yang patted her on the shoulder, and it gave her a small bit of hope that things would turn out fine. _I'll make everyone happy again, or I'll stop eating cookies!_

With the solemn oath sworn to herself, she set out.

* * *

Weiss didn't know where she was going, but she knew what she wanted, or rather, what she needed - to be alone. In the end, she wound up in an empty meeting room on the second floor of the main building. She had kept her head down and not bothered to greet anyone she met on the way there. Her anger had subsided by now though, with confusion and exhaustion taking its place as the adrenaline tapered off. She settled for leaning against the back wall, while she tried to gather her thoughts and figure out what had just happened.

_Blake is a member of the White Fang and a Faunus at that. What does that mean? What'll happen to our team?_

She remembered the fear and regret she had seen in Blake's eyes, and how she had run away, as if she was afraid of their reaction. Doubt began to gnaw on her, as the recollection of each moment played over and over in her mind. Was Blake really with the White Fang? She had said so, but why was she at Beacon then? Why hadn't she hurt her in all that time? A White Fang operative living in the same dorm room as one of their greatest targets would've had plenty of opportunities to harm her or outright kill her; however, Weiss had slept peacefully each night. Furthermore, the sparing they'd done was brutal, and had Blake wanted, she could've ended her life and made a run for it - nobody would've reacted until it was too late. It was difficult to swallow her pride, but as she thought about it more and more ,she began to ask herself if she had really done the right thing.

Shouldn't Blake have a chance to explain herself at the very least? And… wasn't she partially responsible for the situation getting so out of hand to begin with?

Her thoughts then went to Yang. She'd looked like she was about ready to dig her own grave out of boredom and frustration. She'd tried to intervene at one point and make her and Blake see reason. Having failed at that, she had tried to switch topic with her jokes. Suffice to say it hadn't worked. And Ruby… her girlfriend had tried even harder to make her and Blake stop arguing, before she too gave up. She had looked so dispirited back in the dorm room. That wasn't the worst though. The worst part was that she had made Ruby cry from being so cruel to both her and Yang, by saying things she hadn't really meant.

The full realization of what she'd done hit her, and she felt an overpowering mix of shame, regret, fear and sadness grip her. What would happen now? She was the reason her team was fractured, she was the reason Blake ran like that, and she was the reason her girlfriend was crying. What if she'd done irreparable harm to the team? What if Ruby hated her and wanted to break up? What would she do then?

Her stomach sank from the stress and anxiety, and Weiss sagged down to the floor in the very back of the classroom and placed her hands over her eyes. Tears began to stream down her face and sobs wracked through her body.

_What have I done?_

* * *

Ruby scoured the academy for Weiss. She checked the garden, the kitchen, any of the paths between the buildings, the secluded corner where they had made out recently, but nowhere was she to be found. She tried calling too, but Weiss didn't pick up her Scroll and ignored the texts. It made Ruby's stomach churn in nervousness. She'd never had a fight with Weiss before, and now she would have to have one.

She would be lying if she said that she wasn't disappointed in how Weiss had acted during the entire day, ignoring both hers and Yang's pleads to drop the subject. Weiss' attitude in the room had been shocking too. Ruby felt weary from the day's events and found herself wishing she'd wake up from the nightmare at any moment.

But there was more to it than that. She had never seen this side of Weiss before, not even during the first day when Weiss gave her an earful after the explosion. Weiss had seemed so… hateful. It made Ruby very uncomfortable and anxious and not at all sure on the best course of action from now on. She had known that Weiss' relationship with Faunus in general couldn't have been the best, considering who she was, but it had never surfaced during a conversation. Weiss didn't lose her composure like that; at least not in front of strangers - which she supposed was why it had escalated in the first place; there had been no strangers to be mindful of.

She thought back to when Weiss had told her about a radical White Fang member killing her mother. Perhaps she should've expected that this would be a traumatic point for her girlfriend and cause her to freak out, but how could she possible have predicted and planned for Blake actually being a Faunus and then being a former member of the White Fang at that?

She sighed and continued her search, trying to keep her thoughts from running rampant.

As for Blake and her past, that was something she didn't want to think too much about at the moment. There were so many questions, but no answers would be forthcoming unless Yang could find her. She didn't care at all that Blake was a Faunus, and she could even understand why she had hidden her traits after having seen how Cardin had treated Velvet Scarlatina. The White Fang part was more worrying, but there had to be a good reason for it, and she wasn't about to judge Blake for it just yet.

_I just hope that Weiss will eventually do the same._

After taking her search to the main building and looking around in the lecture halls, she found herself on the second floor. By now she was winded and worried. At that moment she heard a small sob coming from the classroom to her left. She slowed down and cautiously crept up next to the door. Straining to hear who it was, she managed to pick up Weiss' muffled voice, even if she could not make out the contents. Relief flooded her very being, and before she did anything else she sent Yang a quick text to let her know she'd found her. She put her Scroll back, and took a deep breath to prepare herself. _Okay Ruby Rose, time to a team leader and bring everyone back together!_

She carefully knocked on the door. The sobs inside were instantly silenced.

"Weiss, it's Ruby. Can I come in?"

It was quiet for a long while, and Ruby considered asking again. However, just as she was about to open her mouth she heard Weiss, in a voice very different from her normal one, say "C-Come in, R-Ruby."

She had expected a lot of things when she finally found Weiss, but seeing her girlfriend in her current state was not one of them. Weiss sat curled up in a corner with her hands hugging her knees in front of her. Her eyes were bloodshot and streaked with tears, and she looked ashamed and remorseful. Ruby closed the door softly behind her, unsure of how to proceed. The problem solved itself, however, as Weiss began to speak.

"Ruby, I..I'm so sorry!" The last part came out as more of a wail than anything else. Weiss buried her head in her knees and began to cry again.

The speech Ruby had prepared on her way, full of reason and a small side dish of admonishment, was instantly forgotten. She rushed to her girlfriend's side and enveloped her in a hug. Whatever they needed to talk about could wait for a little while longer.

"Weiss, it'll be fine. Don't worry, we'll fix this together."

"I'm so sorry, Ruby! Please don't leave me. I'm so sorry…" Weiss began to cry even harder as she pleaded for Ruby to not break up with her. The comforting gesture from Ruby seemed to have had the opposite effect than intended, and her voice came out as a mix of sobs, quick breaths and whispered repentance.

Ruby was shocked at first. _Do Weiss really think I'll break up our relationship over this?_ Trying to see it from Weiss' angle though, made her think it wasn't unreasonable to make that mental jump, at least if she was as miserable as she was right now. Her girlfriend was still sitting on the floor in front of her, repeating how sorry she was and how she wished she could take it back while begging for Ruby to not leave her.

"You silly girl, I won't leave you. I promise, and I can pinky swear even! I love you too much to let go of you. What you said to us hurt a lot, even more than I feel like admitting, but we can move past that." Ruby stroked Weiss' back in an attempt to sooth her.

The sobbing lessened and Weiss grew quiet in her arms. Soon, Weiss raised her head. "Y… you won't leave me?" Disbelief shone in her eyes. She looked worn out: her nose was running, and her eyes and cheeks glistened with tears. Her face was flaming red from the exertion, and in short, Ruby thought Weiss looked like a mess.

"No, I won't. Shhh...it'll be fine. Just take a few moments to calm down, okay?" She tightened her grip, and nuzzled her nose into the soft mass of white hair. _My silly little princess...it's going to take much more than one argument for that to happen._

"I-I'll have to apologize to Yang as soon as I see her… do you think she'll forgive me?"

Ruby kissed her on the cheek. "Yeah, don't worry. She won't stay mad at you for long."

It tore at her heart to see Weiss like this, but she was also relieved. Her girlfriend was regretting what she'd done, and it would make the next part a lot easier compared to trying to reason with an angry Weiss, like she had expected.

"Weiss, it's a good thing that you're feeling sorry for what you said. I understand that what Blake revealed took you by surprise and even frightened you. I know what happened to your mom, but I need to ask you something: Do you really think that Blake would hurt you?"

Weiss averted her eyes for a moment before she met Ruby's again. "No… no, I don't. She would've had so many opportunities for it. We've studied, sparred, talked… and she's never given me reason to think she'd wish to hurt me."

"Then, do you think that Blake is an enemy?" Her eyes stayed locked with Weiss.

Her girlfriend took a long breath and seemed to deflate even more. "No, I don't. I really don't do that."

Ruby sensed that this was the moment of truth. Everything hinged on the next reply she got. "Then, will you help us look for our missing friend?" She held her breath as she waited for the answer. Weiss' eyes seemed to grow distant as she processed the request, before shifting back to focus on her.

Weiss looked at her, and for the first time in hours, smiled. "Yes, I will. Let's go."

_Mission accomplished! Well, a part of it at least…_

* * *

Ruby spent a few minutes to help her clean up; the handkerchief she had insisted Ruby should always carry around finally found a use. Yang had texted Ruby back and reported that she hadn't been able to find Blake, and that she'd head back to the dorm so they could discuss what to do next.

It was dark outside and the bright moon shone into the empty hallways they walked through. It was peaceful, and Weiss felt like a great burden had been lifted from her. She wasn't out of the woods yet - she knew that very well. However, Ruby's forgiveness had done wonders for her mental well-being, and now she could finally look at things with a mind not clouded by anger and fear.

Weiss held onto Ruby's hand as they walked, seeking comfort from the closeness. At the moment she didn't care if anyone saw them. All that mattered was that Ruby held her hand and that she hadn't broken up with her. Weiss caressed her girlfriend's hand with her thumb, tightening her grip slightly in the process.

Once they arrived back at the dorm door, Weiss' nervousness picked up again. She didn't look forward to finding out if Yang was still furious at her. "Ruby?"

The younger girl stopped. "What is it?"

Weiss gulped. "Are you sure she'll forgive me?"

Ruby just nodded and smiled at her, before squeezing her hand slightly to calm her. Weiss prayed she would be right. Ruby opened the door, and they stepped in.

Yang lay on Blake's bed. As soon as Weiss walked in, their eyes met and Weiss averted her gaze from the angry glare sent her way **.** Yang was upset, and the uneasiness in her stomach intensified. Weiss heard the door close behind her, indicating that there would be no escape from this.

"So, are you gonna tell us more about the things we don't know about life? Or go on another rant about why Faunus are scum?" Yang asked, voice filled with ire.

Weiss flinched at the remark from Yang and felt like she wanted to sink through the floor. Nervously, she began to play with the hem of her sleeve. Maybe disappearing into a dark corner and hide away for all eternity would be nice.

"Yang, stop - Weiss is sorry for what she said. Give her a chance to explain, please, sis!" Ruby asked earnestly.

_Even now, Ruby still believes in me. I need to be better than this._

With her mind set on what to do next, Weiss took a deep breath and relaxed her tense muscles just a bit. As much as she sometimes hated her surname, she had been raised to not run away. To stand her ground. While she had failed miserable earlier today, she would be stronger this time around. She was glad she had learned a degree of humility by now, thanks to her friends. It would come to good use in the next few seconds.

"No, I'm not going to do that...Yang… I know you have no reason to forgive me, but I want you to know that I'm so very sorry for what I said." She met Yang's eyes, still so full of anger. "I was angry, shocked and I lashed out. It's no excuse, but I didn't mean it. I'm sorry for ruining everyone's day like I did too, even as far back as the docks. I should've kept my mouth shut since I knew Blake felt strongly about that subject." Out of the corner of the eye, she saw how Ruby gave her a small, encouraging smile.

Yang looked like she wanted to say something else, but then the scowl left her features, and she sighed, the fire in her eyes receding. "I understand, I think. Thanks for being honest with me. Look… I'm sorry about your mom, and both Rubes and I have dealt with a similar pain. I shouldn't be angry at you for lashing out, since you had good reason too."

Weiss smiled weakly at that. "I guess we're both sorry then. Nonetheless, I'm the one at fault here, not you."

Yang sagged down on the bed, looking exhausted from the day's events. "What about the Faunus? Do you really believe those things?" she asked, before elaborating, "Both Ruby and I had Faunus friends back in Patch, and… it just isn't fair to them, you know. They're good people who wouldn't hurt anyone."

Guilt ensnared Weiss when she thought back to all of her less than kind preconceived notions. She should've known better. Instinctively, she shrank back a bit in an attempt to shield herself. Ruby noticed her tenseness apparently, as she felt her arm wrap around her waist.  
  
"No… I know it's not right. It's a… deeply rooted habit in me because of several incidents during my childhood, but I want to change. It's not fair to anyone if I judge them before I know them, especially since I know what it's like to be on the receiving end myself, by being a Schnee." Just the rumors during school had been bad enough, but she knew what people said about her family and her behind her back. It unsettled her how much of a hypocrite she'd been. "I lost my cool when Blake began to argue against me, and I should have stopped it long before it got to that point. Ideally, I should not have said anything in the first place"

"That only leaves Blake then," Yang mused. "I have a hard time believing it, but I heard what she said too. It's just really hard to think of Blake and then think of her as being a part of the White Fang."

Ruby nodded. "Yes, but we have to keep in mind that she did say earlier today that they were misguided, so it seems that she doesn't agree with them. They started out protesting peacefully, I think."

That was a point Weiss hadn't considered until now, making her reevaluate once more what she'd screamed to Blake. The sinking feeling in her stomach deepened. "That is a good point Ruby. By the end of the day, she's my friend, and I trust her and want to hear her out. I just hope she comes back soon, so we can move past this… and that she'll forgive me."

"Curfew will set in soon, and there's not a lot we can do in the late evening, since none of us have night vision, so let's call it a day," Ruby said, looking conflicted as her eyes lingered on the darkness outside. "Hopefully, Blake will be back tomorrow and then there will be team activities, cookie baking and movie watching, so we can put this behind us!" The cheerful plans didn't quite reach her eyes.

_How I wish I could turn back time until today. I'm still too stubborn for my own good. Just look at how much pain I caused my friends today._

A pang of guilt ran through Weiss again, but she nodded. She hoped Blake was alright, wherever she was.

Yang yawned and stretched, groaning from sore muscles. "I know this isn't much in the way of reassurance, but don't worry. We're now only short my partner and then the team is back together. We'll find her tomorrow. **"**

Weiss hoped so. She had a lot to make up for, independent of whether or not Blake had some skeletons in the closet.

* * *

They had finally found Blake. She hadn't been in the dorm room when they woke up, and so they had spent the day looking for her in Vale City. They had almost given up, but once they heard the explosions from the docks, they decided to investigate. Good thing they did, since Blake and the monkey Faunus had been fighting Torchwick and the White Fang. With them to hold off the White Fang personnel and Roman, a girl named Penny they'd just met, had been free to focus on the Bullheads and had rendered Torchwick's escape impossible. In the end, he had surrendered to the police officers as her team held him down at gunpoint.

That was a while ago, and after having given their testimonies to the VCPD, they finally had some free time. Ruby was glad the ordeal was over. It felt weird to have fought criminals, even if those guys had intended to seriously harm her and her friends. She had made sure her team held back, but many of the White Fang members had suffered bruises and fractures from the fighting. She supposed that her weapon and fighting style wasn't the best for holding back to begin with, but she felt… odd, like the world was slightly unreal and - _What was that?_

"Wait, what did you say, Yang?" She was slightly startled from having been interrupted in her musings, jumping a bit at the spot. _Calm down you dummy, the fighting's over._

Yang and Weiss were next to her, as they waited for Blake to finish her conversation with Sun - or so Ruby thought his name was. Yang gave a laugh. "Stop spacing out sis. I said: 'this cleared a few things up, didn't it?'"

"It would seem so," Weiss interjected absentmindedly, as she considered the past hour, eyes on their teammate. "Blake is definitely not a part of the White Fang anymore, even if she used to be a member." Her voice held a slight hope to it.

Some of Ruby's fatigue abated at that, as she concentrated on Blake being with them again. Her gut feeling told her that Blake and Weiss would be able to make up after having fought together, and she smiled to herself. Things would be fine; They'd worked as a team and defeated the bad guys. Happiness spread throughout her and it was suddenly hard to stand still.

"Speaking about Blake, here she comes. Weiss, you know what to do," was all Yang said as she placed her hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. Ruby was glad Yang and Weiss had mended their relationship, and she hoped the past day would make it stronger - and that it'd be true for the whole team.

_Time to let her know just how much I've missed her!_

As Blake neared, Ruby's joy grew, ans she found herself grinning.

"Hey...we need to talk…" Blake looked slightly nervous as she spoke, but before she could do anything else, Ruby threw herself at the girl, forcing Blake to catch her in an awkward hug. Even if it had only been a day she'd been away, it had felt like so much longer. She'd missed her book-loving friend so much. "You're back! We were so worried about you. Don't just leave again, please!?"

"I'm...I'm sorry for running. I panicked and, well, I felt like I couldn't face you anymore." Blake hung her head in shame, even though Ruby patted her on the back in consolation. She released her grip of Blake and stepped back next to Weiss. Yang went forward and brought her partner into an even more powerful hug, squeezing Blake tightly.

"Don't worry Blakey. You're here, we're here, and we beat the bad guys! Let's go back home together, and I'll make you a tuna sandwich."

Blake laughed at that; she looked genuinely happy at seeing them again. Ruby smiled to herself, and looked over at Weiss. Her girlfriend smiled too, but she could see the signs of anxiety she was hiding. The slight shuffling on the spot, how she picked at her sleeve, and the smallest crease on her forehead gave it away. She gripped Weiss' left hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze before releasing her.

"That sounds nice, Yang… and I have to tell you about who I am too, but I would prefer to do that in a more private setting, so let's do that back at Beacon. There's one thing I have to say now though," Blake's expression formed into one full of determination, as she visibly took a deep breath and looked Weiss in the eyes, "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with -"

"Stop," Weiss interrupted as she stopped forward. Ruby blinked in confusion, but her girlfriend immediately continued, "there are a few things I have to say to you before you do that. May I?"

Blake nodded at her, though she looked even more anxious now.

Weiss met Blake's gaze. "I'm sorry too, Blake. I shouldn't have said the things I did about Faunus or lashed out against you like that; it's not right for me to so sweepingly judge people without knowing them," a small smile showed on her face, "even if I've not quite made up my mind about that stowaway friend of yours."

Blake chuckled in response to the joke, breaking the tension between them.

Ruby heard Weiss take a breath as she continued, "And I don't care that you were in the White Fang. You're my friend, and I trust you with my life. I want you to know that, and I hope that you can come to forgive me in time. Again, I'm so very sorry for how I've acted, and how uncomfortable I must've made you. I will listen to your story, and I promise that I will not judge you. I'm glad you're back, Blake." Weiss accompanied her words with a nervous smile, looking hopeful as she waited for Blake to reply.

Blake's eyes seemed to mist over for a moment, then she smiled and stepped forward, quickly bringing the white-haired girl into a hug. She looked visibly moved, with unshed tears glistening in her eyes. Ruby saw how Weiss momentarily tensed up at the sudden contact, but soon relaxed and returned it. "Thank you," Blake said softly, eyes closed.

Ruby was so incredibly proud of her girlfriend for what she'd just done. "Yay, Team RWBY is back together!" she cheered and brought all of them in for a group hug, making sure to nuzzle Weiss' left cheek in the process to show her some affection. Things had gone way beyond her expectations, and she couldn't be happier that the ordeal was over. Then, a thought struck her.

"Wait, where's Penny?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that happened. Never liked how that episode played out really, so I wanted to do my own take on it. Didn't want to write any action scenes, because let's face it: You've likely already read several takes on that fight, so there was no need for me to have you do it again. Now that Torchwick is behind bars, the baddies will be in a slightly more difficult situation. It's such a shame that this is just the first part of their many trials. Unfortunately, I couldn't make a hit-and-run against 5+ people work :( ...ahem, please review! Feedback is very appreciated :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here's chapter 6. This takes place on a Monday, three days after Weiss and Blake had their argument (Friday). Fight at the docks happened the next day (Saturday) and the Sunday was spent dealing with the aftermath. Not a very stress free weekend for the team! Let's see how they're doing now!
> 
> I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> A big thank you to Blood Shinobi for not only pointing out problems with the chapter and fixing the grammar, but also for convincing me that this chapter should exist in the first place. More on that later.
> 
> Finally, shout out to LawsonHawk for giving me an idea I could use here!

Weiss woke up from the alarm blaring. Above her, she heard Ruby groan in annoyance and similar sounds came from the other side of the room. She turned off the alarm and sat up, stretching her arms over her head and yawned.

Both Yang and Blake were also waking up, with Yang jumping down on the floor and stumbling about. The bed above her, on the contrary, didn't move, and Ruby didn't make any other sounds.

"Good morning, Yang, Blake," Weiss greeted.

"Yang, maybe you shouldn't get out of your bed before you can stand properly," Blake observed, amusement evident in her voice. "Morning, Weiss." As Weiss met her gaze though, she seemed to shrink away and broke eye contact quickly. _Oh, she's still acting weird..._

"Morning. It's fine," Yang said and yawned "I'll wake up after a shower anyw- huh, isn't Rubes up?"

Weiss shook her head, filing Blake's attitude away for the moment. "No, still sleeping it seems." Ruby was usually the first one to wake up, so this was rather odd. Then again, a lot had happened during the last few days.

"Can you wake her up? Bet she's exhausted after how excited she was with everything that went on yesterday," Yang said before snorting in amusement. "Having her girlfriend wake her up will probably make her day."

Weiss blushed slightly at that. "Yes, I'll wake her," she replied and tried to ignore the tinge she felt on her cheeks. Weiss found herself smiling at the thought of how thrilled Ruby had been in the aftermath of the fight when she'd have had time to process what they had accomplished. Her partner had always wanted to be a hero and protect people, something she had certainly helped accomplish when they took down Torchwick.

It had been two days since Torchwick had been apprehended, and while yesterday had been a Sunday, today meant classes were the order of the day. Their meeting and individual interviews with Ozpin yesterday had been tiring as he requested of them to reiterate every single detail, all of which they'd already gone over with the police the day before. Lying to the headmaster hadn't been something Weiss had preferred to do, but she had kept Blake's identity a secret. To make matters worse, they had to go back to the VCPD for more statements later the same day. All of which had taken a lot of time, and as a result there had been no time for Ruby's planned activities.

Still in her light-blue nightgown, she climbed up to the top bunk and was met with a very cute sight. Ruby was sleeping in her usual pajama pants and tank top, and she was splayed out with her hands above her head and legs stretched out as far as she could. She had managed to kick off her blanket entirely and the girl now snored softly as her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. She drooled too, and Weiss giggled softly at sight. Ruby had certainly mastered the ability to look naturally adorable.

"Enjoying the view?" Yang's quiet but playful voice came from below, too close for comfort. She jumped and let out a small squeak in surprise, thereby swaying the bed slightly. The commotion made Ruby mumble something unintelligible and shift so she was laying on her right side instead, settling in with a cute little noise of contentment.

Weiss felt her entire face glow with warmth at having been caught red-handed admiring Ruby, by her sister no less. It was one thing that Yang knew it happened, but to hear her say it out loud was mortifying.

Yang merely patted her on the back and smiled at her, before moving her eyes over to the sleeping form of her sister, who had now began to snore cutely. "Wouldn't have expected anything less from you, Weissy. Rubes is my sis, so of course she's hot. Just you wait a few years more until she's in her twenties; you won't be able to take your eyes off of her - or your hands."

She didn't know what say at that assessment and tried to stammer out a refutal and to not think about how impossibly attractive Ruby would be as a young woman, but failed miserably on all accounts. All that manifested was a garbled string of noises. For not the first time in her life, she cursed her pale complexion.

"Yang, be nice. It looks like you broke her," Blake admonished, coming to her rescue. Weiss, her face as red as Ruby's cloak, shot her teammate a thankful smile. Blake returned it briefly before breaking eye contact yet again and tensing slightly. She looked skittish, and Weiss followed her with her gaze as she retreated to the bathroom. She sighed. Things were still not back to normal between them.

"Yang? Did you…" she whispered, now mindful of Blake's heritage and motioned towards the closed bathroom door. The faucet could be heard turning on from the other side of it.

"Yeah, I did," Yang craned her head back to her. "She's been acting strange since yesterday, now that I think about it."

"Indeed." Weiss hadn't brought it up with anyone until now, so she was relieved that someone else had noticed.

Yang shrugged. "I'll talk to her later. Blakey's just being a bit.. eh, not-Blake at the moment," she said and chuckled. "But we all know and love her just the way she is."

"Not-Blake is a fitting term, but have you noticed that it's only around me she acts strange?"

Yang took on an expression of contemplation before nodding after a few seconds. "Yeah, you're right. I can bet a few cans of soda she's overthinking something in that pretty little head of hers. Do you have any idea what's bothering her?"

"She feels shame, Yang. Or at least I think so. With the risk of sounding narcissistic, I think she blames herself for how the White Fang has affected me." That was the only reason Weiss could think of. She had thought that they'd turn over a new page after talking it out in the aftermath of the fight at the docks, but she had apparently been wrong.

_Maybe I shouldn't have assumed letting it be was the best course of action. There was just so much going on yesterday though that there wasn't a good opportunity._

Yang looked tired suddenly, though not from a lack of sleep, but nodded. "Makes sense in a frustratingly dumb sort of way. So Blakey's really overthinking things then… Not that I blame her for what her past was. She didn't have many opportunities or choices… ," she trailed off and looked sorrowful, likely recalling what Blake had told them about her life. "I'll talk to her later."

"Thank you. I don't blame her either and I thought I had conveyed that already to her. Let's hope that works, otherwise I may have to talk to her too. "

"Thanks, Weiss. I'll give it a shot first. After all, she's my partner and I gotta look out for her," Yang replied with a smile and gave her a thumbs up.

Weiss hoped that would be enough. What she'd learned about Blake's life had shocked her, inviting a newfound respect for her friend. Blake certainly hadn't had it easy, growing up without a proper family, education or safety net. Had Weiss been in Blake's shoes, she couldn't say she would've done any differently. With her newfound knowledge, she could even understand the appeal of the group to someone without many means.

It had been a tough pill to swallow, leading her to examining her own beliefs about Faunus and her stance on how the SDC operated. From the start, there had always been a seed of disapproval in her over how her father ran the SDC, and whether the low wages and harsh working conditions were fair or not, but it wasn't until now that she had been forced to really face the truth: her entire worldview had been flawed.

During the brief downtime so far, she'd spent nearly every minute reading articles about Faunus discrimination and the socio-economic difficulties they faced in everything from health to opportunities, and she had finally begun to grasp the breadth of the inequality. It was much more systematic than she had realized, and it wasn't difficult to understand why her father could get away with it. It hadn't been a fun realization, to put it mildly.

But for the moment, there was nothing she could do about any of that. Instead, she focused her attention back on the adorable and still blissfully sleeping Ruby, and an idea popped into her mind. "Yang?" She looked over at the blonde girl and felt mirth bubble up in her over what she was about to do, and that whisked the gloomy thoughts away.

"Yeah?"

"Does Ruby have any ticklish spots?"

Yang barely repressed her laughter. "Yes, the soles of her feet, her waist and the back of her thighs are her weak points. Let me grab my Scroll real quick; this is going to be good."

She scurried over to her bed before returning with her Scroll and a chair in hand for elevation. "You know, Weissy," she said once she was back, not appearing to mind the scowl Weiss directed at her over the nickname, "you're good for her, and you make her happy. Thank you."

Weiss paused. Yang looked at Ruby, who was snoozing away still, with an expression she hadn't often seen: pride, love, wistfulness and a bit of sadness all melded together. There was something almost motherly over it. Yang often showed how much she loved Ruby and how proud she was of her, and loved to mess with her in that big sis kind of way, but now she was calm, collected and serious. Peaceful was another word that came to Weiss' mind.

It made her guilt flare up anew. Yang trusted her, even with how she had behaved and the hurtful words she'd said just a couple of days ago.

"I didn't do a very good job last weekend, did I?" Weiss said, framing it more a statement and averting her gaze. She had made everyone miserable and even worse, she had made Ruby cry. It was going to take a long time to forgive herself for it, even if Ruby and the others had. "I'm sorry for what I said, both to Blake and to the two of you."

She dearly wished she could go back in time and undo the damage, but there was no second chances in life. Live and learn. Her father's voice scolding her for her faults sprung up unbidden in her mind, but she repressed it quickly; it infuriated her that she could still hear him critique her when she was half a world away. She felt bad as it was without a memory of him berating her adding to the remorse.

_I promised to be the best teammate, and I aspired to be the best girlfriend, and then I made her cry. Some girlfriend I am…_

"You've already apologized," she heard Yang say and felt a hand gently pat her on the shoulder. Their eyes met and she saw nothing but understanding in them, alleviating some of the regret she felt. "Keep being there for Ruby and make her happy, that's all I ask."

Weiss was glad Yang had so readily forgiven her. "I promise I'll do my best," she replied somberly. It felt like she had just completed a rite of passage, without fully understanding the meaning of it. It, in combination with her shame, made her uncomfortable and eager to change the mood into something she knew how to deal with. "Now… let's start by making her laugh until she can't breath."

And just like that, Yang pivoted back into her usual self. "Ready," she said with what was possibly one of the biggest grins Weiss had ever seen. Yang aimed the Scroll at Ruby's face and hit the record button.

Weiss felt anticipation and giddiness over what she was about to do, and she positioned herself at the end of the bed. After all, she didn't want to get accidentally kicked in the face. The back of Ruby's thighs weren't prudent to touch, even if it was an enticing possibility, so she settled for the soles of her feet. With no small amount of amusement she recalled how Ruby had wriggled in the restaurant when she had tickled her. She gave Yang a nod and set about her task.

Ruby woke up with a shriek and instantly began laughing and begging for mercy while squirming to no avail. The Scroll shook from Yang trying to restrain her laughter. "Weeeeeeeis, pl-pl-ease" was all she managed to get out before peals of laughter overtook her voice again.

Weiss relented after a few more moments and Ruby sat up, panting hard from the exertion. Her gaze locked with Weiss' own, and she did her best pout after sticking her tongue out at her. "Meanie!"

Not that this would help her; Weiss had had way too much fun. "Good morning, Ruby" she said sweetly and shooting her the most pleasant and innocent smile she could manage.

Ruby merely continued to pout, but it wasn't as intense as before. However, she shifted so she sat cross-legged, her feets tucked in safely in an attempt to protect them from another round of tickling.

"Morning, sis!" Yang added, just as the bathroom door opened and Blake stepped out. "I'll take a shower," she threw a glance at the alarm. "We have plenty of time for breakfast, so I'll indulge a bit today."

"Just leave some hot water for us!" Weiss reminded. She still hadn't forgotten the last time the water had been lukewarm after Yang spent the better part of an hour in there.

Yang waved her hand dismissively and walked back to her bed. Once Weiss saw that the coast was clear, she seized the opportunity by quickly leaning in and giving Ruby a kiss. "Good morning, Ruby. Love you," she said quietly.

"Morning, Weiss, love you too," Ruby replied with a big smile. She leaned in towards her and nuzzled her nose against her own; her red-tipped bangs tickled slightly and her exhales felt warm. "You're beautiful."

"Only surpassed by you," Weiss replied and pecked her on the lips again. She had to admit that it was such a corny response, but it was true and it felt fine to act that way with her. Ruby was beautiful, cute, adorable, kind and many other things, and she certainly deserved to hear it.

They looked at each other for a moment and then began laughing together. In a move that Weiss had by now learned to not be too surprised at, Ruby reached over and wrapped her arms around her and pulled her down with her on the bed.

As she lay on top of Ruby, Weiss couldn't find it in herself to be even one bit annoyed. Ruby was after all very comfortable and smelled so good too. The presence of their teammates was a slight inconvenience, but at the same time she needed to be more comfortable with showing affection, and practice makes perfect, as the saying goes. She wiggled herself in position and rested her head on the Ruby's shoulder. Ruby, in turn, wrapped her arms around her and she felt how her fingers eagerly went for her hair, not yet put up in a ponytail. It was cute how she loved to touch it.

"We're quite sappy, aren't we?" Weiss giggled as she burrowed her face deeper into crook of Ruby's neck.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have it any other way," the girl beneath her replied. Weiss relaxed a bit further, relishing how good it felt to be so close to the girl she loved. She wouldn't mind spending the next few hours in this manner; classes felt less appealing by the second.

At that moment Yang's head poked up over the bed frame. "You two are disgustingly sweet, you know that?"

Ruby stuck her tongue out at her defiantly. "I'll be as sweet with my princess as I want to!" As soon as the words had left her mouth, Weiss felt both herself and Ruby freeze. Ruby wasn't supposed to say that when anyone else was around! Sure, the nickname was very flattering, but that was besides the point. Weiss slowly moved her head to look at Yang, and she instantly regretted it.

Yang looked like she was ready to pass into the afterlife at any second from the barely restrained laughter bubbling beneath the surface. A few precious moments of silence was all they got, before the metaphorical dam burst and she lost it completely.

"My princess!" she repeated, howling with laughter and dropping to the floor. "That's fantastic! No more 'Ice Queen' from now on! This is so much better! Ruby, you are adorable!"

Weiss could not recall the last time she had felt so embarrassed. Ruby's face was flaming red, mirroring her own. What had been Ruby's private term of endearment was now out in the open for Yang to ridicule. She looked at Ruby and did the only thing appropriate for the situation: sat up, grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them to hide from the world.

It was a shame that the blanket wasn't soundproof.

* * *

"So, you guys were busy over the weekend," Jaune stated, before taking a bite of his sandwich and waving the newspaper he was holding in his hand.

Weiss couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. "Since when do you read the news?"

All eyes trained on him, and Jaune laughed nervously from the attention. "Eh, I don't. I bought it mostly because you guys were responsible for the front page material."

Ruby was instantly at his side. "Is our names in it?" She looked really eager, and Weiss could only roll her eyes and chuckle at her excitement. Ruby had spilled the beans to JNPR the second she saw them yesterday, just before they met with Ozpin. She took another sip of the coffee. The blend they had at Beacon was too sour for her taste, but how much could anyone really expect from cafeteria food meant to cater to hundreds of students?

"No, you're not," Pyrrha replied, taking the opportunity to lean in slightly towards Jaune as she peered at the now open newspaper for confirmation.

Ruby looked upset by that, Weiss noted with amusement. She could be so childish when she wanted to, but it was a cute trait.

"That's probably a good thing," Blake interjected. She put down her book and looked around to make sure nobody was listening in from the nearby tables. "Think about it for a moment: we'd have targets painted on our backs had they released our names." Her eyes flicked over to meet Weiss' own for a moment before darting away, and she swallowed. Even if the others weren't in any danger, she still had a target on her back. Her being a huntresses-in-training offered plenty of protection in itself, but it wasn't foolproof. The White Fang was still out there.

"Why didn't you invite us? That must have been so much fun," Nora complained as she slumped over the table, nearly knocking her plate of pancakes off it. "I wanted to break their legses."

"How did you come across them?" Ren asked while patting Nora comfortingly on the back. A much more sensible, if unfortunate, question.

Weiss looked around at the other members of her team. Each girl tensed slightly, but she decided to gather their attention on her, and so cleared her throat. While Ruby was the team leader, this was on her since she felt, and was, responsible for setting the confrontation with Torchwick in motion, even if it had been unintended.

"I had a disagreement with Blake and she went into Vale to gather her thoughts… I wasn't exactly the most friendly person to be around then, and long story short: She spent some time at the docks and happened upon them." The other members of her team nodded in agreement.

"That explains the shouting we heard," Jaune revealed. Pyrrha inclined her head in understanding, but they all looked a bit uneasy with him bringing it up.

"Y… you heard?" Blake stammered, her eyes suddenly alert and posture straight. Weiss didn't fail to notice how her bow twitched. They hadn't accounted for that possibility, and in hindsight it had been foolish.

"Not what was said, but your raised voices and the door slamming was hard to miss. Are things good between you now?" His blue eyes held worry as he shifted his gaze between them.

"Yes, they are. Right, Blake?" she said, instantly wishing she hadn't. It felt wrong to say that when she knew very well that things were, in fact, not good between them. However, this wasn't anything JNPR could or should help them with; it was too private for that.

"Yeah, we're good," Blake confirmed the lie they both knew it was, though her refusal to look at anyone in the group spoke volumes to Weiss. The slight hesitation in her voice also gave it away. She wasn't the only one that noticed. Yang and Ruby looked troubled, and Jaune furrowed his brow.

He leaned back slightly in his chair, a contemplative expression on his face. "You know," he started, before looking at Pyrrha with something akin to guilt on his features. "I learned the hard way the value of being honest and open. If everything's fine between you guys, that's good, but if not, if there's any lingering wounds that needs closing, it's best to talk about it and don't let it fester."

Weiss had to concede it was good advice. Jaune had just managed to raise her opinion of him, and as the conversation awkwardly moved on to other topics, she sat in silence and contemplated her options.

* * *

"Weiss, you need to speak to Blake," Ruby said as the two of them were walking back to the dorm from their last lecture of the day. "She's acting weird whenever she looks at or talks to you. I thought it would get better today by settling back into the regular routine, but it hasn't." Ruby's eyes met hers and she could see the worry in them.

Weiss had stayed behind to ask Doctor Oobleck a few questions and Ruby had waited for her, something she appreciated. Yang and Blake had gone on ahead, but more importantly, Blake had kept avoiding her during the day and it had gotten worse compared to in the morning, with her growing increasingly quiet and distant.

She paused at that briefly, before picking up the pace again. Ruby certainly was more observant than she let on. "I know, Ruby. I had hoped things would go back to normal after the ordeal this weekend, but I suppose it was a bit of wishful thinking, wasn't it? Truth is, it's been on my mind the entire day." Weiss sighed and rubbed her forehead. "It appears the talk we had once we got back to the dorm wasn't enough."

"Looks like it. I could talk to her but the feeling I'm getting is that it has to do with you… ," Ruby trailed off and sent Weiss a guilty glance, "so I think you need to talk to her. Sorry. It should be my job but I really don't think that'll solve it." Ruby had a defeated look on her face, and her shoulders slumped from what she probably considered to be her failure.

"Don't worry, sometimes a leader must know when to delegate responsibility too," Weiss encouraged and briefly touched Ruby's back to let her know it was fine. She knew Ruby still felt hesitation towards her leadership role from time to time, and Weiss would be damned if she let her think she wasn't a good fit. As her girlfriend, friend and teammate, she wouldn't allow it. Last week had been a trial for Ruby in that capacity and Weiss just knew Ruby would find faults with herself if she was left alone to brood on it.

"I know, but Blake is my friend. I want to help her," Ruby added with a frown, "but I don't know what's even causing it."

"I think Blake is blaming herself and feeling shame," Weiss continued, "You know how she is: quiet and with plenty of time to sit and think things over." Ruby nodded in agreement at that. "Then she looks at me and she knows how they've targeted my family and well, she probably takes responsibility for it in her mind."

"Blaming herself? That would make sense I guess… with her background, it must be hard to not feel like she supported the bad guys."

"Exactly, and she just learned what the group she used to be a part of has turned into. It can't be easy for her." Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "It makes me feel bad too, because I'm not free from blame either. How am I supposed to just ignore a lifetime of prejudice?" she asked, as she and Ruby rounded the corner to the hallway where their dorm was. "I've done a lot of soul-searching this weekend and I've studied plenty, and while it's not like I'm afraid of the average Faunus on campus or even care, the fact remains that I've been raised to look down on them by default."

"Well, they're people too aren't they?" Ruby asked rhetorically.

"Yes, but-"

"Weiss, no buts - except yours 'cause it's cute."

Weiss flushed at that, her train of thought derailing instantly. "Did you just… ?"

Ruby grinned at her. "Absolutely!"

To Weiss' astonishment, Ruby fell behind a step, giving her rear an appreciative look.

Weiss quickly looked around. The hallway was empty, but it still made her nervous. "You dunce! What if someone was to walk by?" she whisper-shouted and stopped just outside their dorm heart beat wildly in her chest, and she couldn't quite decide if she should be impressed over Ruby's bold flirting or mortified over the compliment. Maybe both at the same time were for the best.

Then there was the part of her that felt happy over knowing Ruby thought her butt was cute. Flushing prettily, she attempted to shoo away that thought.

"Weiss, don't worry. I wouldn't have done that if someone were close." Ruby winked at her.

_Since when did she get so confident? It suits her, but I want to sink through the floor!_

Weiss tried to look stern, but quickly realized the futility of it. She couldn't stay, or even be mad at Ruby. Particularly not when the girl looked so pleased with herself. Still, the faint dusting of red on those cute cheeks gave away that her praise hadn't come without some embarrassment. It was a consolation, if a small one, since Weiss still hadn't managed to get her own blush under control.

"Speaking about that…" Ruby trailed off and had that smug smile on her face Weiss had come to recognize as Ruby Rose being up to something.

Before she had a chance to react, she felt warm lips on her own for a second, and then Ruby stepped away. Her heartbeat picked up the pace, and Weiss wanted more despite their current location. "You are absolutely hopeless, you dolt," she said instead, deciding to give in.

Ruby stepped close to her again, still with that smug smile, making her pulse pick up further. The little minx had her all figured out, didn't she? The prospect was in equal parts worry over what Ruby would come up with next,and over herself looking forward to the very same thing. Her life had certainly gotten a lot more exciting since Ruby confessed to her.

"But you love me, and I love you," Ruby whispered sweetly.

"Yes, I do. You're impossible at times, but that's part of your charm." Still, it wouldn't do to let Ruby do as she pleased without any consequences. Weiss gathered her courage, looked around to confirm the coast was clear, locked her arms around Ruby in a fierce embrace and kissed her passionately. She nibbled and sucked on her girlfriend's bottom lip before using her tongue once Ruby opened her mouth in what she could only presume was shock from the suddenness of it. The younger girl quickly recovered and reciprocated. Kissing was always very enjoyable, but to know that anyone could see them if they were to walk into the hallway in that moment sent a rush of excitement through her.

Weiss continued her assault for a good five seconds before pulling away.

Ruby looked surprised and happy when she pulled back. "Wow, that was really hot," she praised with a big grin, and her face sported a healthy blush.

As for Weiss, her heart was pounding loudly, but she felt proud of what she had accomplished; it was a big step out of her comfort zone. There was a part of her that wanted nothing more than to hide away in the dorm room from embarrassment, while another wanted to keep going.

Ruby then reverted to a serious expression, biting her lower lips as she thought. "I'm right about what I said earlier though, of both things, and they're people too. Nothing more, nothing less." She took Weiss' left hand in her own and squeezed it gently. "Weiss, I don't expect you to change your views in a day, not with what happened in your childhood, and I don't think Blake expects that of you either, but I think that the two of you need to talk squarely to deal with what's running through her mind."

The sudden shift in conversation back to their former topic caught her by surprise, having forgotten about it thanks to Ruby's earlier antics. However, she soon recovered and added her thoughts on the matter. "That is a good point. I mean, I've decided that I don't care about who she was in the past, and I don't judge her for it, hence I don't want her to do it either." A smile tugged at her lips at that. It felt good to be able to say that and mean it wholeheartedly. She really didn't care. Then she remembered something. "Wait, both things?"

"Yeah, your butt is cute," the girl grinned, ruining her air of maturity in the process.

"Ruby!" It was flattering, that was for sure, but with it being the first time someone had ever complimented her on that particular body part, it sent her composure into tatters. Still, it felt good to know that Ruby found her attractive in _that_ particular way.

_Maybe I can indulge her somehow if she likes my rear that much..._

For not the first or last time, she cursed her pale complexion.

In the meantime, the cheeky girl merely laughed at her distress. Weiss turned her head back to the door, but heard Ruby calling her name again.

She only had time to turn around before she felt those same pair of lips on hers again, and in a blink Ruby was gone. Rose petals floated in the air, and on instinct she whipped her head around to the right where Ruby would likely be. That's when she felt, and briefly saw, Ruby give her another kiss prior to another cloud of rose petals signaling the girl had disappeared out of sight again.

"You are a handful, aren't you?" she asked and shook her head before stepping into the dorm room.

"That's right," the familiar voice came from behind her. As soon as the door shut behind Ruby, her girlfriend's arms wrapped around her mindsection and pulled Weiss into a firm embrace. Weiss put her hands on Ruby's and enjoyed their closeness for a few moments. She couldn't help how her mind kept wandering to the _very_ plesant feeling of her girlfriend's chest pressing up against her back though, no doubt thanks to the passionate kissing they'd done just a minute ago.

"Best I keep you close then, so you don't get into trouble," Weiss whispered playfully. Flirting was fun, and she felt love and happiness in that moment, butterflies dancing in her stomach from the close contact.

Ruby giggled at that. "Weiss, you can be so cheesy when you want to. Love you."

A drawn out "d'awwwww" interrupted them. "Hey, Rubes, Princess," Yang greeted from her bunk. "The two of you are adorable, but we need to talk," she elaborated with a somber expression and held her hands up to preemptively dissuade any protests from the nickname. "Ruby, you've noticed how Blake is, right?"

The girl nodded and Yang continued, "I tried talking to her during the day but didn't make much progress more than figuring out that it is just like you said, Weiss: Blake feels shame, and it's probably got to do with you, like you guessed." The blonde girl looked dejected from her failure.

"Where is she?" Ruby asked.

"In the library," Yang replied.

Weiss pursed her lips at the task before her. "I'll go and talk some sense into her." She wasn't sure how she should go about it, but she knew she had to fix this. Blake was obviously blaming herself and feeling miserable, and Weiss genuinely wanted Blake to be happy. She certainly deserved it after what her life had been like up until Beacon.

In addition, it would ease the guilt she had felt writhe in her since last Friday, from when Blake ran. It wasn't constantly there, but it came and went as her mood shifted and her thoughts wandered. It was painful in a way she wasn't used to from dealing with her father. More personal. Like it really mattered. It struck her in that moment how important Ruby, Yang and Blake were to her. Somehow, without being aware of it, they had grown into the most important people in her life, save for Winter. They accepted her for who she was, and not what she was. What a strange thing it was to feel that way.

"Do you want me and Yang to be there?" Ruby offered.

"Let me try first. I think it's something that the two of us can work out," she replied, adding "but thank you. I'll call you if she's stubborn." She had caused this entire mess to begin with, but she _would_ put things right.

* * *

Weiss walked through the library doors and began her search for her reclusive friend, and she soon found her at one of the computers at the far end of the area, devoid of other people. Blake looked completely absorbed in whatever she was doing and Weiss cleared her throat as to not startle her. The attempt failed as she still jumped from the sudden noise.

"Sorry. Blake, how are you?" Weiss apologized.

"I'm fine." Her posture indicated otherwise, with her demeanor showing anxiousness and her looking slightly worse for wear. Blake had probably had the least sleep out of all of them.

Weiss, in turn, was nervous and felt uncomfortable. Just like how a relationship had been before, this was uncharted territory for her, and she had to improvise as she went along. Friends, love… it all was still in part baffling. She had a duty to herself and her team to make things right, and she had to do it for Ruby's sake and happiness too. However, there was another reason too; she wanted to be friends with Blake, or rather, go back to it. While they hadn't been terribly close before, there had certainly existed the first tentative seeds of a strong friendship, and she didn't intend to see that wither away.

Weiss sat down in the spare chair next to her friend. "Then why are you avoiding eye contact?"

Blake looked conflicted for a moment before meeting her gaze for the first time, and then she sagged down in the chair. She bit her lips and clasped her hands together as she appeared to contemplate how to respond.

"I… Let's talk somewhere private," she said after a while.

Weiss nodded in agreement and they stood up.

After a brief search, they settled for one of the smaller study rooms. It had a square table and four chairs and Weiss took a seat after closing the door. Nervousness coiled within her, and she absentmindedly picked at her sleeve.

Blake sat next to her and examined the beige wall with an admirable dedication. If Weiss guessed from the frown, she was deep in thought silence was heavy as she waited, but eventually she decided to take the first step. "You know, I think I know how you feel."

Blake gave her a confused look "You do?"

"Let me guess: shame and regret?"

Blake looked startled at that. "Why? You weren't the one in the White Fang, and your life have been negatively impacted by them. When I first met you, I thought you deserved it, but now I know better."

Weiss laughed softly at that, but it lacked any humour. She had been right, but now it was time for some humility; she had to get through to Blake. "The fact remains that it's just in the last few days I've examined my beliefs. When I read about the widespread discrimination that happens to Faunus it's hard to not feel regret and shame at never having questioned them before to any meaningful degree."

"But you're making an effort to change," Blake countered.

"And you aren't? Or rather, haven't? Blake, you left them and you disapprove of what they do. If that isn't changing, then I don't know what is! None of us blame you, so you need to stop it too. You don't have to, and shouldn't, carry their sins. Whatever the White Fang has done to me, it isn't your fault."

It was an exercise in frustration to see the mental hoops Blake had jumped through to reach the conclusion she had. Their scrolls beeped but they both ignored it for the moment. For Weiss, this was a very new thing. Initiation was the first time she had mended a bridge to gain a friend. She had then done it last weekend with Ruby, Yang and Blake, and now she did it again. Life at Beacon had truly expanded her horizons.

Blake didn't looked convinced, so Weiss continued her push. "I trust you, and you're my friend." She didn't fail to notice how Blake gave an almost imperceptible smile at that.

"Weiss… I'm sorry. When I heard how the White Fang had affected your life… I just, felt shame, like it was my fault. It was stupid, but I didn't know how to handle it, and didn't want to make a big fuss after things had finally calmed down for all of us."

"To be honest Blake, it was stupid," Weiss sighed and shot her a rueful smile. "It's fine though. We live and learn. Just, in the future, don't keep things to yourself. We're here for you."

_I should take my own advic_ _e._

Weiss considered telling Blake how their fight and the hurt she'd inflicted had kept eating at her too, but hesitated. She didn't want to make this about herself when it should be about Blake.

"But what about the White Fang?" Blake asked. "They need to be stopped! If they work with a known criminal like Torchwick it has to be for a good reason."

Weiss reached for her Scroll then in a bid to gather her thoughts. What could they possibly do about them? They were mere students, even if they had superpowers. She then took a look at the message, and drew a sharp breath. The contents of it shocked her, but also filled her with relief.

"Speak about the Grimm, and they shall appear," she said and handed Blake the Scroll so she could read the linked news article.

Blake's eyes widened. "Jail break?"

"Yeah, but it failed. Continue reading."

Blake's eyes were glued to the screen and Weiss leaned over to get a better view.

The article informed that just an hour ago the authorities had stopped an attempted jail break that had aimed to free Roman Torchwick. The girl who tried to get them out, identified as 'Neopolitan', along with several suspected White Fang members armed to the teeth had been apprehended thanks to the presence of several Hunters. The article indicated that this had been a carefully orchestrated plan by leaving false trails and openings in a bid to see who went for the bait.

The picture showed a girl with pink and brown hair handcuffed. Aura-restraining bracelets were clearly visible.

"There is no way the Vale council will be able to ignore this. Even our fight with Torchwick likely came as a wake up call to them, with how heavily armed they were, not to mention the transports."

"And what will that mean? More discrimination?" Blake asked. Her face betrayed her frustration she felt at the prospect, and Weiss felt a pang of sympathy go through her. Blake's concern was a very valid one.

Weiss switched to a more comfortable position in her chair and considered the options. She wasn't exactly well-versed in Vale's political landscape, but as a rule of thumb they were less conservative than Atlas. She hoped they would be wiser, as Atlas would certainly have taken a tough stance. "I don't know," she confessed, shrugging apologetically. "We'll have to wait and see how this plays out, as frustrating of an advice as that may be. There's nothing else we can do."

The look in Blake's eyes spoke of frustration and then it vanished, only to be replaced by resignation. She sighed deeply and slumped in the chair. "I don't like feeling powerless."

"Neither do I, Blake. It's why I came here… ," Weiss trailed off. They sat in silence for a few moments, each girl lost in her own thoughts.

Eventually, Weiss figured out what to say next. "But to go back to what I said earlier: I don't blame you, and I decided that I don't care that you are a former member. We're a team, and we're friends."

Blake blinked, then nodded and her lips quirked into an apologetic smile. "Yeah, we are. I'm sorry I acted like that. I should've moved on when you did."

Weiss waved her hand dismissively. "It's fine. But Blake?" This was risky, but maybe a bit of a light jab was actually what was needed to mend things and break the last vestiges of the sober mood.

"Yeah?"

"I must say that this explains your love for tuna," The smile Weiss gave effectively disarmed any perceived ill-will from the observation.

Blake snorted, catching on quickly. "And I'm still amazed that you don't bring your own silverware to the cafeteria."

For a moment both girls looked at each other without betraying any emotions, and then they began laughing, and all was well again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people might say "This isn't Blake?" and I disagree. It's no stretch to think she'd start to guilt herself. "Oh, I'm in the same room as the girl who's been a target for the organization I was a part off, and whose life has been negatively impacted by them... what do I do? How can I look her in the eyes? " It's not a rational feeling for Blake, but neither is the frequent running away she does in canon. I simply chose to expression her emotions a bit differently by upping the guilt (which the show doesn't go into enough at that stage if you ask me).
> 
> Since I have no desire to have team RWBY save the world, Vale and Atlas won't act with a plot device level of incompetence, and instead actually do their job and bring down the law on the White Fang and the baddies. Expect to see more of this later. Even a half-baked country would get their shit together when they apprehend a criminal mastermind together with terrorists armed with assault rifle and with sufficient logistics to field their own fleet of aircraft.
> 
> Now for the fun stuff: This chapter wasn't supposed to exist. I had chapter 6 written and Blood Shinobi pointed out that I was moving things too fast. He was absolutely correct, and I'm very grateful for his feedback.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here's chapter 7! Chapter takes place on a Friday, four days after last one. In other words, one week since Blake ran in chapter 5. So, I
> 
> I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> I would also like to express my gratitude to Blood Shinobi for being an awesome editor and helping me out so much. Go check out his fantastic story "Stay Afloat"

* * *

Ruby opened her eyes and yawned. After poking her head up and looking over at the alarm clock, she saw that there was twenty minutes left until it was time to get up. The early morning light filtered in through the blinds, and she noticed that everyone else was still asleep. Yang's loud snoring filled the room. Through the ajar window, birds could be heard chirping outside. It felt like today would be a good day, and with some luck she could spend it, except for classes, outside with Weiss. And on the topic of Weiss, wouldn't morning cuddles be fun? She grinned at the thought, and the exciting prospect dispelled the last of her sleepiness.

With the immediate goal for the morning set, she crawled out from the sheets and jumped down on the floor, eager to see her girlfriend. Weiss was laying sideways with her hands clasped together next to her head. Her arms and body were hidden below the thin blanket, and her frame rose and fell steadily with her breathing.

Weiss was simply too adorable, and Ruby felt a surge of protective emotions mingled with love within her. _Love you, princess, and I'll strive to always make you happy._

Ruby still couldn't quite believe they were together. Their relationship had been going strong for well over two months now, and best of all, they kept growing closer. At first, she had worried that they would get bored with each other, or run out of things to say. That had happened when she'd tried to make friends at Signal, and it had been so awkward! She had also fretted over that being so close to someone would in itself cause friction; Weiss in particular wasn't used to it after all. That hadn't happened either, as Weiss relished in having a romantic partner. They spent the majority of their time together these days, and it never felt weird or awkward. On the contrary, it felt just right, like it was the natural state of things. Sure, sometimes they could irritate one another, and sometimes they needed to be alone, but that was to be expected; Ruby wasn't that naïve, even if she was only fifteen.

She sat down at the edge of the bed and slowly cupped Weiss' chin and stroked it tenderly. Her skin was cool to the touch and smooth, and Ruby ran small circles there with her fingers, gently moving in the general direction of her hair. Weiss moved in her sleep and grunted, her left hand coming up and trying to swat away the offending sensation. Ruby pulled back her hand slightly and giggled at how cute her girlfriend was being without knowing it. Weiss settled in again, burrowing into the pillow with a cute little whine. Seeing Weiss so completely oblivious to the worries of the world and so completely relaxed was heartwarming. Even if Weiss had gotten much better at taking it easy and not letting stress get to her as much, Ruby thought she still worried too much about grades, tests and her summoning she hadn't yet mastered. Then there was of course the matter of her girlfriend needing to keep up to date on the company business too.

Her hands moved to Weiss' hair. It was so impossibly soft and lovely, and she moved her fingers deeper through it, drawing lines along her head. To her great delight, Weiss gave a small contented sigh and burrowed her face further into the pillow. Ruby smiled, grateful she could experience this moment.

However, the smile on Ruby's face wilted as she thought about the future. Could they last long term, post-Beacon? She was a nobody after all, with no great heritage, ancestors, wealth, or aspirations. What could she hope to bring to the table then? She didn't have any business skills and wasn't good at that kind of math; frankly, anything related to economics or business bored her to no end. It was something that was often in the back of her mind, but she didn't want to talk to Weiss about it, and it was way too early for that kind of conversation anyway.

Worry spread throughout her and made her stomach churn, but she quickly focused her attention back on her sleeping girlfriend in a bid to quench it. It worked, as it always did.

_I know I'm being silly, and I know she loves me just as much as I love her. Weiss isn't like that. I'm being dumb by worrying._

After all, there was no point in dwelling on what might happen. She had to live in the moment, and that meant Weiss was in front of her. Besides, Weiss wasn't shallow and had never showed any indication that the disparity in social standing and wealth was a problem. Rather, it would be more accurate to say that Weiss loved the normalcy of being herself - Weiss, the seventeen year old girl in love.

At that moment, she felt a hand on her shoulder, startling her and yanking her out of her musings. She whipped around and saw Blake standing there in her night robe, a fresh uniform set and a towel slung over her other hand. The commotion caused Weiss to mumble something about chocolate and wiggle herself into a more comfortable position.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Good morning. Are you okay?" Blake whispered, giving her a look-over.

"Morning, and it's fine, I was lost in thoughts," Ruby replied and turned her head to look at Weiss, automatically smiling at the sight.

Blake gave her a knowing smirk. "Oh, I'm sure you were. By all means, continue."

Ruby felt red tinge her cheeks at the observation, and it only grew when Blake patted her on the shoulder. Still, she met her gaze and shrugged innocently and whispered, "She's so cute, especially when she sleeps and is so relaxed." It was a poor defense for what was essentially something that could be construed as creepy, but she didn't want to burden Blake with what had really been on her mind.

_Blake's got enough on her mind, even if she's back to normal now._

"She looks peaceful," Blake agreed, adding, "I'll take a shower." A few seconds later, the bathroom door closed with a muted thud, and the lock clicked in place. Ruby chuckled; Blake really was as quiet as a cat. Her ears were adorable too and looked like real kitty ears, although she'd seen them only once, since Blake still kept the bow on even in their room.

Ruby returned to admiring her sleeping girlfriend and imagined what a Faunus Weiss would look like. Cat ears? No, didn't seem right. White fox ears and a white fluffy tail however? Perfect! A goofy smile spread across her face before she remembered what she'd come here to do.

_Time to wake up my princess_ , she thought and suppressed a giggle. It was immature, she knew that, but Weiss looked like a princess. She even wore a tiara on most days! And if the fairy tales were anything to go by, the only proper way to wake a princess up was with a kiss. It was tempting to retaliate for the tickling earlier in the week, but this would be much better.

"Weiss, time to wake up," she whispered, and she felt her heart beating faster in anticipation. Next, she kissed Weiss on the lips. They were soft, cool to the touch of her own and had a faint taste of her regular strawberry lip balm. Her girlfriend moved around a bit, but didn't wake up. Ruby kept whispering her name and stroking her hair, before dipping down again, planting several more kisses on her lips before moving onto her chin and forehead. She let her bangs tickle her too, just for good measure, but not before pressing her nose into her hair and inhaling the scent of lavender shampoo, relishing in both the feeling of the soft strands and the fragrance.

Her activities soon paid off. Weiss mumbled something unintelligible and frowned cutely at the sensations on her face. Her light blue eyes opened slowly and focused on the face in front of her, confusion evident in her gaze. "Ruby?" she asked in a sleepy tone of voice and yawned cutely, rolling over to lay on her back and stretching her arms above her. Ruby had to restrain herself from squealing at how adorable Weiss could be without even trying. It was unfair; how could anyone resist this?

"Good morning, just wanted to wake you up gently. Slept well?" she asked softly, mindful to keep her voice down lest Yang would wake up. Yang was still happily snoring away, so it would take some effort to cause enough of a ruckus to wake her up, but cuddle time was important.

Weiss nodded and looked over at the alarm, then at the sleeping form of Yang, and Blake's empty bed and finally on the bathroom door. The shower could be heard, and Ruby could almost see the proverbial light bulb turning on with realization. A quick glance at the alarm showed they had fourteen minutes. "Being woken up by you was a pleasant experience," Weiss whispered happily. Her intonation was playful with the tiniest hint of seduction to it, and Ruby felt goosebumps on her skin. Weiss then shuffled to the side, removed the blanket and patted the spot next to her, shooting Ruby a smile that had that perfect mix between bashfulness, playfulness and eagerness she'd come to love so much.

Not one to say no to the invitation, Ruby climbed over her and made herself comfortable by unceremoniously latching onto Weiss. She knew it wasn't what her girlfriend had intended, but this was much better. The suddenness of it elicited a small squeak of surprise from her target and Weiss stiffened momentarily, before Ruby felt arms encircle her and press her close to the white-haired girl. She instantly went for her shoulder and rested her head there, and Weiss tightened her grip and kissed her on the forehead. Weiss was very comfortable, soft and warm, and Ruby wiggled around a bit to find that perfect position. The feeling of Weiss' chest against her was a bit distracting, but she ignored it and kissed her jawline before moving up to her mouth and giving those cute lips another peck. Then she pulled back and just gazed into Weiss' eyes while stroking her hair slowly. The serenity of the moment wasn't lost on either of them.

Wanting to get even closer, she entwined their legs, making Weiss flinch when their feet met. "Your feet are cold!" her girlfriend grumbled and furrowed her brow in discomfort, but she only received another kiss in return. That kept her quiet, and Ruby kept kissing her slowly over the next several minutes. Weiss closed her eyes almost instantly and reciprocated, giving pecks back in equal amounts. The sound of Weiss drawing short breaths, and the small noises of approval she made whenever they kissed was music to Ruby's ears. She really wanted to make out properly, but now was not the time nor place for it. As a consolation prize though, this would do just fine.

Physical intimacy, something she very much craved nowadays, was a carefully weighted balance. On the one hand, Ruby had realized that it was an area she had to take the lead in or Weiss would probably not have moved out of the hand holding stage yet, but on the other hand she didn't want to take it too far and make her uncomfortable. So far, Weiss hadn't stopped her so it seemed she was doing alright.

"Three things:" Weiss began somewhat breathlessly after she eventually pulled away, meeting her eyes and managing to look absolutely adorable as she worked up the nerve to say whatever was on her mind. Her cheeks were beet-red and her hair was slightly disheveled, which only added to her cuteness. The moment was only ruined by Yang snoring in the background. "One, I love you. Two, your morning breath is foul, and mine is probably no better." Ruby nodded at that. She had noticed, but some sacrifices were worth it. "Three," Weiss continued with a hint of nervous anticipation, "let's have a study date later in the library, after dinner." She reached for the water glass on the bedside table and took a gulp, then handed it to Ruby.

She blinked, and tried to figure out what that even meant. "Study date? Isn't that just studying?" Was Weiss trying to trick her into more studying? Her grades had just climbed into the top 15 percent of the first year students!

The skepticism must've shown, because Weiss stifled a laugh and wiggled herself away from her grasp, electing to sit upright with her back against the headboard while Ruby sat up to drink. "Yes, but with more kisses and snacks. It's been a while since we went on a date. And let's just say that there will be rewards for you", she continued, with an unusually hungry look in her eyes.

_She's willing to step out of her comfort zone for my sake, and she looks so eager too!_

Ruby shivered as Weiss' slender fingers traced lines along her jaw, sending her heart rate soaring. She couldn't wait to see what scheme Weiss had concocted, and they were going to study today in any case, so she supposed it wasn't that bad since this just made it that _much more_ interesting. More importantly, a seductive Weiss was probably one of the hottest things she knew. There was something special about seeing Weiss flirt that filled her with pride and anticipation, since she knew who it was that caused the desire to flair up.

"I look forward to it. Love you, princess," Ruby said and moved in to kiss Weiss again, morning breath notwithstanding, but with a lot more eagerness and need than before. With Weiss now sitting up, she soon placed herself sideways in her lap to get better purchase, feet dangling from the edge of the bed. She felt arms encircle her again, and she nuzzled her nose into white hair and took a deep breath. Comfortable, smelled good, warm, close to Weiss… _this is almost as close to pure bliss as it gets,_ she thought happily.

It could only get better if she could have Weiss all to herself during the upcoming semester break, but she hadn't asked yet. She bit her lip and frowned while she hugged back. With Blake running away she had completely forgotten about it, and now the break was just over two weeks away. It didn't help that it felt like a big thing to ask, since she'd effectively invite her girlfriend to her family home for two weeks and meet her dad and probably uncle. Would Weiss be okay with that, or think it was too soon? And would she even be able to go? She wouldn't be surprised if she had to go home to see her family or to keep up with SDC business; the girl was an heiress, after all. She'd have to ask Yang later. It was in one of these moments she was extra glad she had a big sister to rely on for advice.

Her decision made, she pushed the thought away and began to trail kisses from Weiss' temple to her chin and finally lips. After a minute, she couldn't resist the need she felt any longer and prodded Weiss' lips with her tongue, and Weiss opened her mouth a heartbeat later. They were soon locked in a playful and very entertaining game of making out. A very instinctive need took hold and she pressed herself up to Weiss and relished in how hot her girlfriend's body felt through the nightgown. Weiss gasped when Ruby nibbled on her bottom lip, and their kissing grew faster and more heated. Their hold of each other tightened further, as each girl sought to get even closer, and Ruby felt slender fingers dig into her back.

However, the pleasant moment together came to an end all too soon when the alarm began blaring. Breathless, and with no small degree of grumbling, Ruby disentangled herself, hopped out from the bed and turned off the alarm. Looking over at Weiss, she saw that their moment had affected her just as much. She was drawing quick breaths and her face was flaming red as she shakily began to put her bed in order, but not before she shot Ruby a _very_ embarrassed smile. Ruby grinned back, her face feeling just as red. _Oops, probably shouldn't have let it go so far…but wow, that was intense!_

Ruby felt like her head was spinning from the experience. The kissing this time had been different – much more heated than usual. There had been a raw passion there she hadn't seen before from Weiss.

Her heart skipped a beat when she thought of their study date later. If Weiss was this eager today, what would happen then? Ruby couldn't wait to find out, her mouth feeling dry and legs just a bit shaky.

At the same time, Blake walked out from the bathroom and Yang, groaning and complaining, rolled out of her bed. Morning greetings were exchanged and soon everyone was in the process of getting ready for the day. Thankfully, there wasn't any awkwardness between them as they went about their regular routine.

"I'll take the shower next. I'll keep it short, Yang," Weiss promised and went over to one of the dressers on the opposite end of the room to pick out a new uniform.

Weiss bent down slightly while she searched one of the lower drawers, offering Ruby quite a view from where she sat on Weiss' bed. While the nightgown wasn't tight by any means, it still highlighted her butt just fine, and Ruby felt heat rise to her face. Her eyes followed Weiss until she closed the bathroom door behind her. Firm, not too big and probably very pleasant to grab. Weiss' butt really was her guilty pleasure, she admitted to herself as a fierce blush began to form on her face.

When the bathroom door closed, Yang whistled, startling her and realizing with a dawning sense of horror that maybe, just maybe, she should've exercised more caution. Blake had her book in front of her, but Ruby just knew she was trying to hide her amusement; her eyes gave it away, as did the faint twitching from her bow. "Checking out the goods, sis?" Yang teasingly asked and waggled her eyebrows, no doubt to embarrass her further.

Ruby felt her face instantly turn beet-red, and she did the first thing that sprung to mind. grabbing a pillow and throwing it in her sister's face.

* * *

Ruby went over to the serving area of the cafeteria and picked up two trays with a few plates on each, whistling a tune to herself. Rushing ahead of the others had been a good idea and would allow her to pamper Weiss just a little bit. She was convinced it was these small gestures that would make or break a relationship, and so, Ruby Rose would naturally not slack off on it! Spoiling Weiss was a reward in its own, both because she saw how happy it made Weiss, but also because Weiss wasn't used to that kind of attention and could get a bit embarrassed over it. It was very endearing.

On her own plate she added scrambled eggs, bacon, two slices of white bread with strawberry jam on top, a big glass of milk and then she topped it off with cookies. She snorted in amusement at the thought of Weiss' scowl when she saw this. Even if she did eat this every day, Weiss still firmly disapproved of her choice of breakfast, and no amount of convincing had swayed that particular belief.

For the other tray, she poured yogurt into a bowl, spooned up granola onto a smaller plate since Weiss didn't like it soggy, sliced a bread roll with sunflower seeds on in two and spread a thin layer of butter over it. Then she added salad, ham, and two slices of cucumber to each. Finally, she poured a glass of orange juice and filled the mug with coffee. Black, without any sugar, just like Weiss preferred. The timing was perfect too, as the rest of her team along with JNPR walked into the cafeteria. Their sister team went off towards the serving area while her team claimed the table.

She grabbed the two trays and made her way over towards the corner table they usually sat at.

"For you," she said and pushed the plate towards Weiss, who had just claimed the chair against the wall.

"Thank you," Weiss said happily, not having expected the surprise. The smile faded the moment those light blue eyes landed on the other plate however, and Yang broke out in a laugh even as Weiss' brow furrowed. "Dolt, you are hopeless," she scolded. Blake and Yang just smiled at the sight; it wasn't the first time Weiss expressed her concern over her food habits. It only prompted Ruby to sit down next to her and dig in, sticking her tongue out at her. "But I suppose that's a part of your charm," Weiss added quietly enough that only those at the table could hear it, giving her a resigned look sprinkled with amusement.

"Love you too, Weiss," Ruby responded, taking delight in how Weiss' face developed a healthy flush. _Those magic words can get me out of any trouble it seems,_ she idly mused to herself.

JNPR returned shortly after, and Yang and Blake took their turn to get food. Soon, their usual breakfast routine was in full swing. Small talk, discussions about tests and what they should do this weekend all mingled together to form a pleasant sense of familiarity. **  
**

After a while, Ruby realized this would be a good opportunity to bring up something she had been planning for the past few days. She knocked her fork on her glass to bring everyone's attention on her, taking on an expression of mock superiority.

"Sisters, friends… Weiss," she began and shot a loving look at her girlfriend next to her. Weiss just stuck her tongue out in retaliation, earning laughs from the others, thoughNora looked like she couldn't contain herself, making cooing noises at the two of them, which only made Weiss resolutely stare down into her bowl of yogurt until she had managed to regain her composure.

"I've been thinking how we can improve with the tournament coming up next semester, and sparring with more people and more variety seems like a pretty obvious way to improve. One-on-one, two-on-one, team fights and so on," she continued and looked around. She had their attention. Her sister looked particularly eager along with Nora, but she was especially pleased with how Weiss had perked up at the suggestion. "But! We should never spar against the same person more than twice in a row, to make us more adaptable."

"That's a grand idea, Ruby," Pyrrha said. "Blake, are you up for a spar later? We've never fought, now that I think about it."

Blake looked slightly startled at having been addressed by her. She contemplated it for a moment. "Yeah, just don't go easy on me."

"I won't. Hand-to-hand?" Pyrrha asked, and Blake nodded, looking pleased at the suggestion.

"Let's draw up a schedule!" Yang added eagerly. "We can get a lot of training in then… and if we so just happen to face each other in the tournament, it just means it'll be more fun!"

It had gone better than expected, and with the enthusiasm the others showed, she felt she had accomplished something great as a team leader for once. The rest of the breakfast was spent planning, and they decided to have the first session later that day. Soon enough though, it was time for their first lecture, and they headed towards it with no small sense of dread.

* * *

Professor Port's lecture was boring. It wasn't something Ruby had just realized, but somehow it never got better. It was true that there was a lot of wisdom behind his long-winded stories; however, mostly it was drowned out by his wild exaggerations. To pass the time, she doodled between making notes and kicked her legs below the desk. To her right, Blake was reading a book while somehow managing to pay attention, and Yang was splayed out over her desk and looked miserable as she tried to focus on the professor.

Yet, despite how she felt about the class, she wanted to make Weiss proud of her and did her best to endure as she sat and listened to him droning on about that one time he fought a hundred Grimm with a toothpick and a ceiling fan.

That didn't mean she couldn't still flirt with Weiss surreptitiously and have some fun though. Looking to her left, she saw that Weiss was staring down at her notebook, furiously writing down every last detail of what the professor actually meant. Her brow was furrowed in concentration and she kept biting her bottom lip, like she always did whenever she was focused on a task before her. _Cute..._

They already held hands below the table, like they usually did whenever they could, but she slid slightly closer and moved her leg. Soft skin met equally soft skin, and it felt wonderful.

Weiss looked up in brief bewilderment before rolling her eyes, but reciprocated by rubbing her leg briefly against hers and then keeping it there. However, the real surprise came when Weiss disentangled her hand and instead placed it on Ruby's thigh, stroking tenderly. "You're impossible," she whispered but didn't bother to hide her smile. Weiss' face glowed red as her attention turned back to the professor and she began to take notes again.

Ruby blushed from her girlfriend's bold move. Weiss was definitely in a flirty mood today.

_I think she's just as fascinated with my legs as she is with my chest._

She had caught Weiss sneaking a look here and there. It was flattering to know that Weiss, despite being shy about physical intimacy, found her attractive in that way and had such things on her mind.

To her right, Blake glanced her way and gave a small smirk. Yang raised an eyebrow at their hands before shaking her head in amusement and going back to her compromise between paying attention and withering away from boredom. It was pretty embarrassing that the others had seen, she had to admit that, but it was still innocent enough that it didn't bother her too much.

_Moving to the back of the classroom was a stroke of genius_.

Ruby gave herself a mental pat on the back and placed her own hand on top of her girlfriend's.

Content with the physical contact, Ruby turned back to Port and continued to take notes. However, sometime during the lecture her mind wandered off to greener pastures and she soon developed a thousand yard stare, gazing out over the classroom with unseeing eyes. Ironically enough, what brought her out of her daydreaming was the lack of Professor Port rambling. Or well, it helped, but mostly it was because Weiss dug her nails into her leg to grab her attention. As she snapped out of it, confused, she dared hope for a moment that class was over. Alas, it was not to be.

"Miss Rose, like I just said, can you name four weak points of an Arachnid Grimm?"

She jumped slightly, caught off guard by the question. "Uh, uh... the joints on their legs, the eyes, the gaps in their armor that allows for movement and…" she trailed off, trying to buy time and glancing around the lecture hall. Jaune was gesticulating towards his… blazer? _What?_

"Their stomachs," Weiss whispered, Ruby instantly repeating it out loud, grateful she'd just dodged a bullet.

"Excellent! Well done! Now, as I was saying before…"

This would be a long lecture.

* * *

"Fight!" Ruby's excited voice rang out across the training room. Weiss couldn't help but smile; Ruby was really enthusiastic about the training regime they had worked out during breakfast. She was also pleasantly surprised that Ruby had set this up in the first place, since she hadn't planned to train for the tournament until next semester.

They had gone straight from their Grimm Studies class to one of the smaller combat arenas that students could book. Early in the day there were usually a few ones vacant, and today had been no exception. It wasn't big, but it was suitable for what they had in mind. Towards one of the brick walls was a bench and a few chairs along with a first aid kit, but the rest of the room was nothing but a hard floor for sparring.

Her gaze returned to the first match when she spotted movement.

Blake walked forward slowly until just a few feet separated her from Pyrrha. From the sidelines, Weiss, along with Ruby, Yang, Nora, Ren and Jaune watched. Pyrrha stood still, eyes focused on their approaching teammate. Pyrrha took a step forward, throwing a loose jab to test the waters. Blake sidestepped without a problem. They began to circle each other, and Pyrrha went in for another attack through a kick aimed at Blake's guard. At the last second Blake dodged and retaliated with a right hook. Pyrrha raised her arm, intercepting Blake's punch. Simultaneously, she turned and drove her own fist into Blake's stomach. The hiss of pain bore witness to her strength.

Blake recovered and followed up with a roundhouse kick. Pyrrha blocked it, grabbed her leg and pulled, forcing her to the ground. The only thing preventing her teammate from losing balance completely were her arms supporting her weight. Blake used them as leverage and managed to kick Pyrrha in the chest, making her drop her leg, but she recovered too quickly. Pyrrha stepped into range again, and as Blake pushed off the ground, she hit her square in the side with a horizontal kick.

Ruby gasped and moved around restlessly on her seat as Blake skidded across the floor, before recovering in a crouch. She assailed Pyrrha again, and this time both combatants were more cautious. Punches were blocked, kicks countered and they had soon settled into an intense rhythm that had a certain beauty to it, especially with how their Auras flared up when one of them got a hit in.

As Weiss observed their fight, she carefully considered their differences. She recognized the South Mistralian school of martial arts from Pyrrha, that emphasized extensive use of ones legs. It was refined, well-balanced and efficient. Blake, on the other hand, fought in what seemed to be a mix of different styles and improvisation on the spot. She supposed that was explained by her background. It was raw, powerful but had imperfections to it, like no systematic training had been done, and Blake paid the price for it. Still, she adapted fast and was light on her feet, which gave her an edge where others would've already been out.

_Pyrrha's too good. Blake can think quickly and adapt, but it won't be enough. Ouch, that kick must've hurt..._

"Seems Blakey's beginning to read Pyrrha better," Yang observed after another few moments. Ruby nodded her agreement, but not really appearing to listen too closely. Her beautiful eyes were firmly locked on the spar. Weiss chuckled softly to herself. It was sometimes easy to forget Ruby had this side to her as well, despite their regular training sessions. It was honestly almost terrifying how deadly her better half could be, and the joy she took in wielding lethal weapons, or even reading about them. Talking, and thinking, about them too, for that matter.

The fight went on, and Weiss was sure the two combatants were completely oblivious to anything in their surrounding by now. That was something she loved about sparring; the single focus on the opponent. It was wild, exciting and yet tranquil all the same; a paradox she hadn't yet figured out.

She looked at the clock Ruby held in her hand; two and a half minutes left. Short matches and quick rotations to prevent their auras from draining and to allow for quick recovery was the plan they had devised during breakfast. Each match would be followed by a brief assessment from the rest. After four of these, so everyone was warned up, they'd all spar.

Pyrrha misjudged in that moment, and had her guard too high up. Blake seized the opportunity and drove her knee into her stomach. It wasn't enough though, and she was soon under attack again, an elbow hitting her below the throat. It was followed up by a fist that hit her chin and she reeled back from it. Pyrrha instantly pressed the attack. A kick to the knee sent Blake to the ground as her leg gave out, but she managed to to roll away in the nick of time. She dodged the leg swooping over her head and sprung back into her fighting stance.

"Pyrrha will win this," Weiss said to the rest of the team. It felt wrong to say it, but it was the truth.

"Looks like it. There's too many small openings. Don't really notice it when she and I fight, but Pyrrha uses less strength and much more technique," Yang agreed. She frowned as she observed the fight, no doubt calculating how to best counter Pyrrha later.

"Yes," Weiss agreed. "She uses her legs a lot more. Now the both of you know what to improve on next, as do I. I suppose it won't hurt to work on our foundations." Ruby and Yang nodded at that.

The fight went on for another minute, but they all knew by then that Pyrrha held the advantage. Pyrrha didn't seem too phased except for breathing heavier than usual. Blake's forehead glistened with sweat however, and her Aura had dipped lower than Pyrrha's. Weiss had the distinct impression that Pyrrha was holding back too. She had noticed an opening or two that Pyrrha hadn't gone for.

Nevertheless, Blake attacked again, but Pyrrha was ready. She used Blake's momentum against her by grabbing her and lifting her up, apparently going for throwing her off-balance and slamming her into the ground. However, Blake twisted in mid-air, upsetting Pyrrha's own motion and landing to her side. Swiftly, she brought her leg around for a kick to the head, but Pyrrha had already countered with one of her own. And as fast as Blake was, Pyrrha was faster. It had enough force to send Blake tumbling again.

"Go, Blake!" Weiss shouted, deciding to do her best to cheer her friend on, even if the outcome was almost certain by now. Ruby and Yang mirrored her sentiment, which egged Jaune with company on to cheer louder for Pyrrha.

Blake did something neither she, nor Ruby and Yang judging from the quick draw of breathes to her side, had expected then. She leapt towards Pyrrha, seeking to get as close as possible. Pyrrha threw another punch, but surprise showed on her face when Bake didn't parry or disengage; instead she rushed past it, turning just enough for it to miss. Blake used the opportunity to elbow Pyrrha and then follow up by hooking her left leg around Pyrrha's right and yanking. Pyrrha fell, but pivoted and fell forward and dragged down Blake with her, pinning her to the floor and quickly moving to hold her down. Blake struggled for a few seconds, but when Pyrrha didn't relent, she went limp.

"Pyrrha wins!" Nora shouted, bounding into the center to meet them. Pyrrha gave Blake a hand to help her up. Both of them looked happy with the outcome and shook hands. For having lost, Blake seemed to take it better than usual. Sometimes she would get frustrated with herself after losing, but today that didn't seem to be the case.

"Come on, time to figure out how we can improve," Ruby said excitedly and grabbed her hand and dragged Weiss towards the others.

Practice mixed with discussions kept up for the next fifty minutes, and after that they tried it out in pairs. Weiss hadn't done too well, but she had managed to win over Jaune. Not being able to use her glyphs were much more problematic than she had anticipated, since she had subconsciously relied on them for years. The earliest combat lessons her father had made her attend came back to her slowly though, and Jaune fell, even with the training Pyrrha had given him so far.

Pyrrha, Ren, Yang and Blake were all to various degrees proficient in hand-to-hand combat, so it was decided that they'd mostly teach the basics to the others for the first few days, then rotate to give everyone a chance to pick up as much as possible.

"And when we think we'll need more space, I'll ask Professor Goodwitch if we can book one of the larger halls, or maybe we can keep it outdoors in one of the forest clearings!" Ruby said as they walked out in the hallway around half an hour later, done for the day.

"Good thinking, sis," Yang praised and ruffled Ruby's hair, earning her a vocal, if useless, protest. Weiss suppressed a giggle at the indignation on her face. Ruby shot her a hurt look, which only prompted her to laugh instead. Somehow, Ruby could always put a smile on her face, even without trying.

"You should speak with her later after combat class," Ren added. "It's best if we can arrange it in advance to better fit it into our schedules."

"Yep," Ruby agreed, "I need to book the arena for the weekend and next week too, now that we know it's suitable for all eight of."

Weiss nodded. "Let's do that now, and then go and have a rest before lunch. We'll need the respite before Professor Goodwitch's class later." A break and a hot meal would be good for her, she thought and stretched her arms as she walked. She'd probably be a bit sore tomorrow, thanks to some of the moves she'd learned. And tomorrow she would do it all over again together with her friends. She shook her head, amazed at how much her life had changed in just a few short months.

* * *

Early in the afternoon that same day, Weiss was heading towards the airship docks, having just said goodbye to Ruby and the others. She needed to go into the city to pick up snacks and cookies for their date, as well as some hygiene products she was running low on.

Once that was done, she would have to finish up the cards she had been working on, and set up everything ahead of time. Preparing for a date was a stressful endeavor, especially so since this was the first one without any input from Yang. She just hoped that the idea would go down well with Ruby. It wasn't a particularly imaginative idea if she was honest with herself, and she hated feeling out of her element, but it was the only way she could learn and improve. This was only the third date she had orchestrated in her life, so there would be more opportunities in the future if this didn't turn out like she imagined.

_I just hope Ruby never finds out where I got this idea from. Why did I have to sneak a peek into that questionable book Blake's always reading!?_

She felt how her face grew warm from embarrassment, even as butterflies fluttered into her stomach. The contents of said book were burned into her mind, equal parts alluring and worrying.

Weiss had no plans to let things go that far – not by any stretch of the imagination. On the other hand, she knew what kind of signals she was sending to Ruby. The heated make out session that morning had been wonderful, and she hadn't even been able to stop herself. Weiss had just... wanted Ruby in that moment. Wanted to be close, to feel her girlfriend's body pressed up against her, to lose herself in the moment.

Then the spell had been broken by the alarm clock. She still couldn't decide if that had been a blessing or a curse, but she had used that lingering feeling of desire to be flirtier than usual, without even really trying. As if under a spell, she'd just done what felt natural throughout the day, spurred on by Ruby's delighted reactions.

She wanted to do more. Maybe. Definitely. Probably. Though what if she wasn't ready for more? No matter how much she examined her feelings, she still wasn't sure what she would be comfortable with when push came to shove.

She wanted to be closer to Ruby. She was curious about physical intimacy. And she definitely thought Ruby was beautiful and downright alluring. Yet, the idea of going beyond making out and cuddling was hard to imagine, filling her with anxious confusion and fear.

As soon as she thought that, the more curious, adventurous part of her sprung up again, starting the whole thought pattern anew in a never-ending circle of what ifs.

_I don't know. I really don't know. This is all so confusing, but maybe it will all make sense in that moment... I wish I had someone to talk to._

Stepping outside into the sunlight, she sighed from the warm weather and the gentle breeze, pushing the matter aside for the moment. As she walked along the stone path to the docks, Weiss' **t** houghts drifted back on their sparring matches to get away from her predicament. Weiss had to agree that Ruby's suggestion to start with hand-to-hand combat had been clever. While not very useful against Grimm, it was against human opponents. An over-reliance from their opponents on their weapons could work favorable if they knew how to take advantage of it when they closed in. They'd train at least an hour daily up until the semester break to get the basics sorted, and from there they would incorporate their semblances and then finally their regular weapons.

The semester break was coming up realization didn't fill her with joy. Ruby would go to Patch with Yang. She'd have to go home to her father and be involved in the SDC business to appease him somewhat. A groan involuntarily slipped out. Two miserable weeks, but at least she'd see Ruby once the next semester started. It was a small consolation, and she dearly wished she didn't have to go back home. The plans were already made though, and there was nothing she could do about that.

Weiss stopped as a sudden thought struck her. Where would Blake go? She didn't have a home to go back. They hadn't yet talked about the break so she didn't know. She resolved to asking her friend, and luckily there was still time to sort it all out. Naturally, offering Blake to come with her home to Schnee Manor wouldn't exactly go over well. Maybe she could go with Ruby and Yang to Patch?

Otherwise, Weiss figured that she could always rent a hotel room for her. Though with Blake being a very independent person, she'd have to tread carefully lest she risked coming on as patronizing.

_It would be better than not having anywhere to go for sure, though I don't think Ruby will let it come to that._

Feeling more optimistic over that prospect, she picked up her pace again.

Her Scroll beeped in that moment, and without stopping her stride towards the airship docks, Weiss fished it up. There was a new message. However, when she read the sender ID, she came to an abrupt halt again. _Winter._ Immediately, she opened the message and began to read.

Hearing from her sister had her feeling almost giddy with excitement. Winter wanted to know how she was doing, how Beacon was, and if she'd made any friends. Duty and their eight year age difference had kept them apart too often, and it wasn't often they spoke. Winter's sometimes harsh critique of her had taken its toll too, but despite that, she loved her sister, and her sister felt the same, even if she had difficulty showing it at times.

Weiss huffed and clenched her hand in anger. What else could've happened to Winter when their mother died, and their father grew distant, cold and demanding? Winter had forged her own path, but she had never met friends like Weiss had, and the hunter academy of Atlas was militarized, giving her a hard edge over the years. Joining the military hadn't exactly softened her either. It had made Winter unapproachable, and Weiss had felt like a bother too often around her, especially when she was younger.

It hadn't all been bad though, just that there had been too few moments where Winter had been able to take the time to relax and be herself and live in the moment. In some respects, Winter was what Weiss could've become, had fate or chance not had other things in store for her.

The message ended by asking Weiss to reply to her when she could. Weiss still had the last message from her saved, from just before she arrived at Beacon. It had been short, wishing her good luck and telling her to remember to try and make some friends and not only study and train. Between the lines though, she had sensed that her sister had been proud of her taking charge of her life - and amused at their father's reaction to Weiss having left for Beacon.

Weiss swiveled to the right, away from the airship docks, and set out to find an empty room where she could compose a response. There was still plenty of time to head into the city. Her thoughts raced as she walked inside the closest building with a brisk pace.

_Should I tell her_ _about Ruby and I_ _?_ It was a dilemma. On the one hand, she wanted to tell her sister about everything, with a few exceptions of course, but on the other hand… how would Winter react? She could switch between moods quite suddenly, and if she was irritated, then it was best to keep it brief. That made composing a message unsuitable; furthermore, it would be nice to see her face, or at least hear her voice. She could, 'wing it' as Yang would've said, from that point if she called and took stock of her mood first. She trusted Winter, and always had, so at least she wasn't worried about it getting back to her father. It was just nerve-racking to tell something important and personal to someone you had always looked up; someone whose opinion mattered.

She found an empty room and sat down and debated the pros and cons for several minutes. Fear, resolve, anxiety, hope, irritation and disappointment at herself, and every other emotion under the sun flared in her as she sat and thought through if she was ready for what she was about to do. Finally, she took a deep breath and counted to ten, just like one of the maids had taught her when she was overwhelmed sometimes as a child, before letting it out slowly. Her decision made, she squared her shoulder and hit the call button.

Her heart was pounding in nervous anticipation with every ringtone, and yet she decided to go through with it. A Schnee did _not_ run. Voice call was the only thing possible at the moment, which was both a shame and blessing. This would be more difficult if Winter could see her facial expressions, since her sister had always had an uncanny ability to figure out what she was thinking.

Suddenly, her sister picked up the phone, making her heart skip a beat before she recovered. " _Weiss,"_ the familiar voice greeted. _"This was unexpected. It's good to hear from you."_ Weiss thought she sounded a bit surprised, but she seemed amiable enough, despite the formal tone.

"Hello, Winter. Yes, it's good to speak to you. It's been too long, and for that I'm sorry. How are you?" She made sure to pour as much positive emotions as she could into her voice. Winter was always like this whenever they hadn't talked for a while, but she'd soon take off her business-like persona, if only a bit.

There was a brief moment of silence from the other end. " _I'm excellent. Work is demanding, but I keep on top of it. I assume you saw my message since you're calling._ " It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact. Weiss took a deep breath. 'No risk, no gain', as Yang would have said. Or 'No risk, no cookies' as Ruby would. She smiled as she took a calming breath, before pushing herself to respond.

"Yes, I did. I have a few things to talk about regarding that and felt it was best to speak to you, instead of sending a message. Do you have time to hear me out?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faunus Weiss was a reference to 'The Snow Fox' Struggle' by Shadow Nightblade, so go check out his stuff.
> 
> Again, big thank you to Blood Shinobi for editing and making sure every chapter is as good as it can possible get with me behind the steering wheel! :D
> 
> Finally, did you like it? Did you not like it? Let me know! I'd love to hear your thoughts, even if it's just a short "Meh, it's alright." First fight scene I ever wrote, so apologies for it not being the best. Hope it made enough sense.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here's chapter 8, which is actually only the first half of the original chapter. I'll upload the next part in a few days. Hope you enjoy. Takes place right after chapter 7. Same day and everything.
> 
> I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Shoutout to Blood Shinobi for editing and giving me fantastic feedback (as well as coining the term Schnooty).

It was late afternoon, and Ruby was currently relaxing with Yang on a bench outside, enjoying the warm weather and sunshine. Both of them were rather worn out from the combat class, having faced each other and Yang only winning by using a new move she had learned from Blake. Their sparring earlier in the day hadn't helped either, and Ruby just knew her body would protest the treatment come next morning. Weiss had gone off to Vale to buy whatever items she needed for their date later – edible ones, she assumed with barely restrained eagerness, while Blake was off to the library to find a new book to read.

"Excited for the date, sis?" Yang asked, and took another gulp from her soda can. Birds soared above them and the light breeze in the air felt pleasant against Ruby's skin. She made herself a bit more comfortable and stretched her left leg in an attempt to alleviate a sore calf muscle.

"Yep," Ruby replied. "It's a study date, but she promised it would be fun." To say that she was excited was an understatement. Weiss wasn't one to do half measures, so whatever she had come up with would be fun - studying notwithstanding.

_She's been so flirty today too._

Ruby had spent the entire day slowly hyping herself up for the evening and waiting was getting boring. She was also _very_ curious about what Weiss had meant with rewards, and gulped when she recalled a similar scenario in _Ninjas of Love_. She really needed to stop reading it when nobody else was in the room; it sent her mind into the gutter way too often.

Yang snorted in amusement and got that teasing look in her eyes Ruby was so wary off. "Not as long as you study, but I bet you plan to make out or something. Maybe grab the Schnooty?"

"What?" Ruby asked, the meaning completely lost on her.

"Schnee and booty. You know, Schnooty," her sister helpfully supplied, shooting her a grin and mimicked grabbing onto a rear in front of her.

Ruby choked on her own soda, coughing violently, and Yang swiftly patted her back while she got the coughing fit under control. Yang's bluntness was something she hadn't gotten used to yet, and she reached for the handkerchief in her pocket Weiss had given her. It wouldn't have been so bad if it had been someone else, she morosely thought while wiping away the soda. It was just that her sister knowing what would most likely happen, well, besides the booty-thing, made it so much worse. Not that she didn't want to grab onto the Schno...booty, which only made it that more difficult to look Yang in the eyes.

She wasn't out of the woods yet though, as Yang spoke again, "Well, you like what you like, sis, so don't be ashamed of it. It's not like I haven't seen you checking her out, or her doing the same to you. It's so funny, because both of you think you're so stealthy."

 _Can't a Nevermore whisk me away or something?_ She was pretty sure she could feel her face taking on a permanent color change by now. Was it really that obvious to Yang and maybe Blake too?

"We plan to study," she assured weakly, but Yang's unwavering gaze had her breaking eye contact. "Mostly," she mumbled and chuckled nervously. She was confident there would be plenty of kisses and cuddles too, and she idly drew symbols in the gravel with the heel of her boot while trying to think up a way to change the topic.

Yang scooted closer and gave her a sideways hug. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you feel so embarrassed." Ruby shot her an incredulous look. "Okay then, I'm not sorry, " she admitted with a sheepish grin."It's too much fun to pass up on. Speaking about that…" Yang moved away and brought up her Scroll and fiddled with it for a minute and made a point to not show her the screen no matter how close Ruby leaned. "Done," she proclaimed happily after tapping on the screen a few times.

Ruby was about to insist on knowing what that was about, when her Scroll pinged. She fished it up and noted a message from Yang with pictures attached. Opening them, she found photos of her and Weiss sleeping together. In them, she was snuggling up on Weiss' shoulder and both of them still had their school uniforms on. It was a heartwarming picture, and they seemed to belong so well together somehow. It looked familiar though. Flashbacks to kisses, tears and comforting words sprung up in her mind. "Was this…?" she inquired, still not completely sure.

"Yeah, that's from the day before Weiss came out to JNPR," Yang answered and looked at her own copy of the photos with a soft smile. "You two look so cute together."

As embarrassing as it was to know that Yang had pictures of them sharing a bed, she felt really happy about it and gave her sister a hug. "Thank you, I'm glad you took them. None of us are big on taking pictures of us, so -" she said while hugging tightly. Her eyes then shot wide open as a frightening possibility dawned on her and she drew a sharp breath. "Don't send them to dad!"

Yang burst out laughing and disentangled herself from Ruby. "I won't, even if that would be hilarious. I promise. I just wanted you to have them. Sent your little princess a copy too," she managed to get out while clutching her stomach. "She's going to freak out when she sees them!"

Ruby joined in, the thought too funny to not laugh at. She could see it in her mind: Weiss would be walking down the street, fish up her Scroll and promptly turn beet-red and make a sound not unlike that of a bird choking. She tapped on her messaging app quickly and sent Weiss a heart symbol as emotional support.

"Rubes?" Yang asked. She suddenly had a serious look on her face, and Ruby tilted her head questioningly at her. "Are you happy? I know it's weird to ask since you got together a good while ago, but I need to hear it from you… it's long overdue to be honest."

She nodded and grinned. "Yeah, I'm happy. I didn't think it was possible to feel love so strongly. I was a bit lonely at Signal, but now it's perfect. Falling in love is one of the best things that's ever happened to me."

An irrational part of her feared it was a dream and that she'd wake up. Her life was pretty much perfect at the moment. She was training to do her dream job, she was surrounded by fantastic friends, she felt braver, stronger and more. On top of that, she had the best girlfriend of all time. Beacon had really turned her world upside down, hadn't it?

"I'm glad," Yang replied. She had a wistful look on her face and she chewed on her lips in thought. It wasn't often Yang looked like that, and Ruby had learned since long ago it meant it was time to listen closely.

"You know, it's so strange to see you grow up and be in a relationship, but you're doing good. It's hard to do it, but I try to give you space. Just let me know if you need more," Yang encouraged slowly and reached over to ruffle her hair.

Ruby tried to squirm away in vain like usual. She was acutely aware of the importance of what Yang had said though. It was something she had noticed, and she was very grateful to her for it. Yang had been a lot more overprotective at Signal, always fussing and worrying over her, even trying to include her in the group she hung out with, but since they came to Beacon she'd slowly stopped that, even going so far as to intentionally let her be alone with Weiss - and Ruby knew Yang knew what they were up to sometimes. "I appreciate it, and I know how much you look after me..." she trailed off, unsure how to express her thoughts.

"But you want to make your own mistakes and learn on your own," Yang filled in, her voice taking on a motherly and almost nostalgic quality.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah."

It was good for her self-esteem, even if it was difficult and scary to stand on her own legs at times. She knew her confidence had grown leaps since coming to Beacon, but there was still a long way to go and many things worried her, like people getting hurt on her watch. She was also keenly aware of how Yang had often taken the role of her mother. Her sister had never had the luxury of a mother-figure to guide her past the first few years of her life, and yet Yang had always done her best to be there for her baby sis, as she so affectionately called her. That was something Ruby knew she could never repay even if she lived forever.

She looked out over the Beacon grounds, unsure of what to even say. In the distance she spotted team CFVY ambling along a gravel path towards the gardens.

Yang broke the silence before Ruby found the words she was looking for. "You know, mom would be proud of you."

"Really?" A myriad of emotions shot through her. It was something that had worried her a lot. She had very few memories of her mother, and they were all vague; a sense of safety, a soft voice, a warm hug. Nothing substantial. Hearing that meant the world to her.

_Mom… if you can hear this, know that I love and miss you._

"I'm sure of it," Yang said with certainty in her voice, causing Ruby to feel a painful mix of happiness and melancholy.

They sat in silence for a few moments after that, each girl lost in their own thoughts.

Eventually though, Yang spoke again. "So, the semester break is coming up. I checked with Dad and he's totally okay with us bringing friends."

_Oh, that's what I was supposed to ask Dad about!_

"That's great," Ruby replied with a small sense of relief. "This week was kind of hectic so I never got around to it..." Maybe, just maybe, everything would work out. She hesitated for a moment, idly pushing a pebble out of the way with her boot. "Do you know what Blake will do?"

"No, but I…" Yang hesitated for a moment, "don't think she has a place to stay besides Beacon. One of the reasons I asked Dad."

Ruby thought back to last weekend, and she kicked herself mentally for not having checked with Blake already. "You're right. It didn't sound like she had anywhere to go back to." They shared a glum look. Even if they had both experienced a lot of hardship, at least they had a home and family that was alive. It was hard to grasp not having any safety net at all.

Yang gave her a nudge. "I'll invite her and then she's going to have the best semester break of her life. No way she's gonna say no to that."

Ruby giggled, vowing to herself to ensure Blake had a fantastic time. "We'll have so much fun."

Encouraged by the suddenly optimistic mood, Yang sent Ruby a sly look. "Weissicle coming along?"

"I'd love if she could come too," Ruby agreed. "Our team... we're a family, and being together on the break would be the best. I've grown so used to the four of us that not seeing them daily would feel kind of weird. You know what I mean, right?"

In a perfect world, both Blake and Weiss would go back home with them. They would play games, go swimming, eat delicious food, watch movies and lounge around.

She could take Weiss on so many dates too.

They could explore the forest, pick strawberries from the neighbor's field, hike in the hills, sleep in tents and do all sorts of other fun stuff for the two weeks duration of the break. She could show Weiss the dell full of wildflowers, the small forest pond with lotus flowers, and she was sure her girlfriend would enjoy Zwei a lot too.

Yang grinned at that. "Yeah, I get you. We're family, even if the other two don't fully realize it yet. So, I'll ask Blake later. Will you ask Weiss today?" Her question brought Ruby back to her her predicament.

"I want," Ruby replied and shook her head, frowning a bit. "It's just… it feels like a very important step, you know?" Her sister nodded and gestured for her to go on. "And I've kinda been afraid Weiss would say no or think that I was being too pushy. I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable...I know it's late too, and she probably has other things to do, like visiting home." She looked down on the gravel beneath them, suddenly shy and hesitant. Her grand plans seemed so far away all of sudden.

"Yeah, but it won't be complete without Weiss, and you won't know until you ask in any case. Go ahead and ask your princess," Yang said and nudged her shoulder in encouragement. "Worst case, she'll come with us on the next break instead."

"You're never going to stop calling her 'your princess', are you?" Ruby sighed in resignation.

"Nah, your nickname for her is so adorable I still can't get over it. Guess that's what reading fairy tales for years gets you. Back when you were just a few years old, you always wanted to rescue the princess and wake her up with a kiss."

"I did?" She had no recollection of that, but found it pretty embarrassing. Cute for sure, but Ruby had just never been able to handle when someone brought up all the funny or adorable things she did when she was small.

She could remember the reading sessions though, when she would sit in her dad's lap, wrapped in a blanket with the big book full of colorful pictures and a mug of hot cocoa in front of her, and his stubble beard would tickle her whenever he bent down and nuzzled her hair. Yang had leaned against him and had often held her hand while he read about dragons, castles and adventure in an over-dramatic voice. It was always late in the evening, and many times her next memory would be of waking up in her bed the next morning.

_I need to call him tonight and tell him I love him._

"Yep!" Lilac eyes shining with amusement met hers when Ruby looked up, "Dad thought it was the cutest thing ever. Seriously though, ask her today. She'd want to have some time to prepare for it, I think."

It was good advice, as advice from Yang tended to be. Sometimes, you just had to girl up and take a gamble, Ruby supposed. Maybe she worried over nothing and Weiss would want to, and be able to, come along. Two weeks with her girlfriend without any homework, classes or tests would be wonderful. Resolve filled her heart, and she hoped she'd make many unforgettable memories with Weiss if this worked out. "Alright, I'll do it later." Her Scroll pinged then, reminding her of the time. "Gotta go now. Jaune wants to lose badly in that new fighting game! Wanna come with me?"

"Nah, I'll just enjoy the sunlight and wait for Blake to get back here. Have fun, Rubes, and make sure to rub the victory in his face."

* * *

Ruby sank further down in the sofa and groaned in annoyance. She had lost another match! She could hold her ground against anyone - or so she had thought; however, today she had finally met her superior. Why did she agree to play this game?

"What's the matter, crater face? Don't like biting the dust?" Jaune gloated, the smug grin of one who knows he's better than anyone else at a particular game present on his face.

"Jaaaaaaaune!" Ruby complained and pouted at him, locking eyes with him and utilizing her best "puppy dog"-eyes look as revenge. _No mercy, Ruby!_ They had spent the past half hour hanging out in the communal area, which lucky enough for them had both sofas and a TV.

"No fair!" he protested, but put down the controller in defeat. Then he smiled knowingly at her. "Bet you come a long way with that look on Weiss."

"Nope!" Ruby cheerfully replied. "Don't use it on her. She's special, and I don't want to manipulate her."

Mock hurt flashed over his features and he put his hands over his chest. "Hughh! I'm mortally wounded," he drawled and slowly sank down in the sofa. "Here lies Jaune Arc, slain by the manipulative Crate… Ruby Rose."

"Dork!" she retorted, and poked him in his side.

"Double-dork," he laughed and retaliated. "Let's give the game another try, but I'll pick a character I haven't played with before to even the field. Sounds better?" She nodded and they got back into it.

They continued to play for a good twenty minutes, and Ruby had finally began to rack up the score in her favor. Now if she could just -

"Hey, Ruby?" Jaune asked. He sounded oddly unsure of himself; a far cry from the joyful and confident tone of voice a while ago.

"Yeah?" she questioned, making sure to get a last hit. K.O! She paused the game and swung around 90 degrees and folded her legs in the half-lotus position, giving Jaune her undivided attention; her gut feeling told her this was something serious.

"How… are things between you and Weiss?" He met her eyes and looked hesitant, absentmindedly scratching his chin, a nervous tick she'd seen manifest from time to time.

Was that it? Was he just embarrassed to ask something personal like that? Her serious expression evaporated in an instant. "Things are great! She and I are happy, and she's adorable, she's really thoughtful, she smells good, and she makes cute little noises whenever we kiss and-" Ruby stopped then, realizing she was beginning to ramble, and revealing a bit more than she wanted to. She laughed awkwardly. "Forget that last part."

Jaune laughed nervously before gulping audibly. "Sure. That's good. Uh, you know… sorry for hitting on your girlfriend. I swear I didn't have a clue-"

Ruby interrupted him by flailing her arms. "No no, Jaune! It's fine. There was no way for you to know. I should feel bad, not you. I grew really angry at you whenever you approached her."

Jaune's face showed how much he regretted how he'd behaved, not in the least comforted by her words. She felt dumb for not having understood earlier. They hadn't broached the subject before and from the looks of it, he had some guilt to burn through.

"You had every right to be angry, " he assured. "I can't imagine myself staying calm if I had been in your shoes."

"It was stressful, I'll admit that. I probably went at you a bit harder than I should've during the last time we sparred, when you asked Weiss out just before the class…. Sorry," she apologized and looked away sheepishly.

On more than a few occasions she'd felt so… possessive, and it had gotten hard to control her feelings and pretend nothing was wrong, and the resentment had built up over time. It felt good to admit it and let that lingering sense of vexation melt away.

"It's fine. Water under the bridge," he replied, settling her concern. "I deserved it for being such an idiot anyway."Jaune shot her an amused grin before growing serious again. "But, how does it… like, feel?"

Ruby tilted her head in question. "Feel?"

"I mean, what does it feel like to be in love? You've been going strong for over two months now, so it's not your typical teenage crush, right? Or let's back up the tape: how did it start?" He then looked slightly worried and added, "If you want to talk about it. Sorry, I shouldn't assume."

Ruby leaned sideways into the sofa and rubbed her chin in contemplation. "Don't worry, I'm glad I can talk to someone outside of my team about it. It wasn't love at first sight. You know we didn't see eye to eye at first, right?" He nodded. "But after our fight on the first day, she reached out to me… and from there on it just," she waved her hands around for emphasis, "seemed to click. And yeah, it's good between us. She makes me happy."

"But why is that?" he asked. She could sense that for whatever reason it was very important for him to know. His voice betrayed both anxiousness and curiosity.

Now, that was a difficult question to answer though. Was there even words for _why_ she loved Weiss? Despite that, she tried to come up with an explanation. "It's like having your best friend always around, but closer. She's challenging me to be my very best, and I want to for her sake. I can trust her, and she can trust me. I want to make her happy and be there for her. When we're together, it just feels right and it's a great feeling. It's hard to put into words." She sighed and pursed her lips as she tried to come up with some other way of explaining it.

"I understand, I think," he said. "It sounds wonderful. I've only had crushes and I realize that they were shallow. Even with Weiss… what did I really know about her?" A bitter laugh escaped him. "Nothing. I built up this illusion in my mind that I understood her and wanted to be there for her, when I was completely wrong."

She placed a hand on his shoulder in support. Seeing Jaune so different from his usual cheerful self worried her, but it seemed like he appreciated the gesture. "Jaune, don't be too hard on yourself. We learn more from our mistakes than our successes, and that just means that next time you'll go for a girl with the right mindset."

"I suppose that's true," Jaune mused and let out a tired sigh. "Are things always good between you two then?"

It was a bit personal of a question, but Jaune was someone she felt she could divulge this piece of information to. "No, it's not that things are always good between us. Sometimes, we get irritated or have a bad day and then we give each other space or comfort each other. Almost all the time is great though! I read in a book once that a relationship is like a garden." He raised an eyebrow at that. "You have to tend to it carefully for it to blossom, and from what I can tell it's true. Like later today, Weiss invited me to a study date. It's nothing super fancy , but it doesn't have to be. It just the fact that she cares enough to make an effort for my sake."

His face held a contemplative look as he nodded at what she'd just said. "That makes sense. You know, I'm envious of you. I want to have that too, but I'm not sure where to find a girl who'd like me."

 _Oh, you've got to be kidding me! Pyrrha's right in front of you!_ She very nearly blurted it out but held her tongue. It wasn't for her to reveal, but maybe she could at least give a little hint? How could _anyone_ be so dense?

"I'm sure you'll find someone, maybe closer than you think even." Jaune shot her a resigned look, the hint flying over his head completely. "The thing is," she continued while trying to not smack her face into the controller, "just be yourself. You're a great guy, and someone will see that and want to get to know you. Until then… be happy."

He groaned and sunk down into the sofa. "I know that, in theory, but I just don't feel very confident or like I have much to bring to the table. I mean, my mom always said I was a catch, but of course she'd say that."

"You _are_ a catch, Jaune. You just need to learn to be happy with yourself first." She then had a brilliant idea. "Why don't you ask Yang for some advice before you find that special girl? I mean, she's helped me plenty, and I'm sure she could give you an idea or two about boosting your confidence."

He looked uncertain, no doubt thinking it was an embarrassing prospect. "I don't want to be a bother, but I'll think about it," he hedged, before switching the subject. "So, are things good between Blake and Weiss now? Looks that way to me. Don't think I've ever seen them talk as much as they do now."

"Yeah!," she confirmed, content to move onto another topic. "The advice you gave helped, so thank you."

Jaune readjusted the grip off his controller. "Good… Let's get back into the game. First to 20 points?"

She had a date to go to later, but until then...

"Sure! Eat dirt, Vomit boy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too much happened here really, but I wanted the sister talk to happen, and her to reconcile properly with Jaune and then it's just the date left.
> 
> The idea of kid Ruby wanting to kiss the princess in the fairy tales was one I borrowed, with permission, from Etheriell since it was so ridiculously cute.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! He's chapter 9 (second part of original chapter 8 actually). Hope you enjoy.
> 
> I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Shoutout to Blood Shinobi for editing and giving me fantastic feedback.
> 
> Update from 1/25/2020: This chapter was a lot of work. While previous chapters have only seen minior alterations such as fixing spelling mistakes, changing words or phrases here and there to improve the text flow, removing unnecessary exposition, or maybe inserting a new paragraph or two, this was the first chapter where I had to rewrite a sizeable chunk of it. In the first draft, the date was fairly disjointed and Ruby taking up too much space and nearly leading the date, and with my deeper understanding of how I want the story to go, I removed maybe 1 page in total and changed another 4 pages almost entirely. Took me nearly 3 days to get it right, but I assure you that the effort was worth it.
> 
> Now, I hope you enjoy chapter 9.

Entering the library, Ruby headed for the study room Weiss had booked for the next three hours. It was just after 6 PM and mostly quiet, with only a group of second year students laughing in hushed voices at a table further away. With the semester break around the corner, people were busy trying to rehearse as much as they could for the upcoming tests.

She took an appreciative whiff of the dry air that was permeated by the smell of thousands of books, immediately feeling a bit more at ease. Libraries always evoked that comforting and timeless feeling in her, bringing up fond, warm memories of whenever her Dad had taken her and Yang to the library as kids, or all the afternoons she had hung out there when she got older.

In anticipation of their date, Ruby had eaten less than usual during dinner, which had to her amusement prompted Weiss to ask with concern if she had been feeling well. Once that misunderstanding had been sorted out, Weiss had left earlier than the rest to finish her preparations, and until just a few minutes ago Ruby had slowly made time pass by listening to music in the dorm room. For once, the piano pieces Weiss liked to listen to while she studied had found a good use in calming her down, even if Ruby preferred livelier stuff. Music was an area they had mostly different interests in, with Weiss preferring instrumental music and slow ballads, and Ruby being more inclined to soft rock and pop.

To prepare for the date, she had freshened up and changed clothes to a few of the items Weiss had picked for her when they went shopping during their last date in Vale City. She was currently wearing a red form-fitting t-shirt, a black pleated skirt that ended just above her knees and grey knee socks to go with it. She had forgone her regular boots too, settling instead for a pair of comfortable sneakers. Besides looking pretty hot, if Ruby did say so herself, she was sure Weiss would love to see her in clothes she had helped to pick out, if prior experience was any indication.

Wanting to go the extra mile, Yang had helped her with make-up too, after her sister had done a double take at the very unusual request. Not much had been applied, just some mascara, foundation and a pinch of rouge she'd borrowed from her. At a casual glance, it was hardly noticeable really, but she was very pleased with the air of maturity it gave her and was anxious to see what Weiss would think. Both Yang and Blake had assured her she'd knock the socks off of her when Weiss saw her.

_I hope they're right. With some luck, I'll make her speechless._

She suppressed a giggle and skipped up the final steps of the stairs to the second floor. She stopped at one of the barely reflective windows to give herself a final check. Outside, the sun was slowly descending towards the horizon, the sky just beginning to turn into a beautiful orange.

_Yup, I'm hot! Now i just need to learn how to apply makeup myself. It's about time, isn't it?_

Ruby gave a wry smile. She'd always been so resistant to the idea of makeup and even skincare. Yet, here she was, all dolled up and loving it. Maybe she just hadn't had the right motivation until recently.

After giving herself a final look-over, Ruby took a few calming breaths before walking up to the room marked " _05_ " and opening the door.

The room was perfect for a small group of people who needed to get work done. Fairly spacious, with furniture consisting of a bench, a few chairs, a large table and a bookshelf to the left. Through the large window on the right, she could just start to make out the Emerald forest that shined with a golden tint in one of the last hours of sunlight for the day.

Weiss had put blankets on the bench to make it more comfortable, and on the large table in front stood a paper bag with the contents partially unpacked. There were plenty of washed strawberries on a large plate, a box from her favorite bakery that she suspected held cookies, a bottle of water and one with orange soda. Of course, Weiss being Weiss, there were also plenty of napkins. And the course literature.

Ruby's eyes fell on her girlfriend. Weiss sat on the bench, waiting for her. The evening sun cast a gold-tinted hue that was reflected in her alluring blue eyes, making her look even more beautiful than usual. Weiss had her silken-soft white hair down and the contrast of the slight reddening of her cheeks with her smooth pale skin only added to her perfection. She still had her school uniform on, but had left the blazer unbuttoned and had put her shoes away. Her expression as her attention turned on the new arrival was somehow expectant, anxious and pleased at the same time.

When their eyes met and Weiss took in her appearance, her eyes widened and she opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, but no words came forth, leaving her with a somewhat starstruck expression on her face.

"Hi, Weiss. Hope you didn't wait too long," Ruby greeted happily, doing her best to not lose her composure from her girlfriend's reaction.

"Ruby, you…" Weiss trailed off, her eyes darting around all over her body, "You… " she stopped again, before finally managing to get something coherent out. "You look lovely." Red tinted her cheeks, but she kept devouring her with her gaze, unwilling to look away despite how embarrassed Ruby suspected she felt.

Ruby blushed at the praise. "Thanks." A pleasant shiver went down her spine as Weiss' eyes roamed over her again, and she couldn't contain her own smile.

"I knew expanding your wardrobe would be a good idea. Those clothes suit you really well, as does the makeup," Weiss replied softly with a somewhat distant tone of voice as she took in every detail. Her face was rapidly reddening, but it was like she couldn't stop herself.

"I'm glad you like it. Let me just close the door." Ruby turned around halfway while shutting and locking the door. She noted with some satisfaction that Weiss went right back to checking her out again.

In an attempt to fluster her girlfriend, she stretched her arms over her head like she tried to work a sore back muscle, which served the purpose of hiking up her t-shirt and exposing her stomach. A secret fantasy she held, of Weiss trailing kisses over it, reared its head, but she pushed it to the side. One day she _would_ tell Weiss that, when they were more… intimate. She blushed at the implications, and over what she was doing, even as she stretched her arms as far up as they could go, the t-shirt following the motion and generously exposing her midriff.

"See something you like?" Ruby asked with a cheeky smile, the blush she now had shining through the thin layer of makeup as she lowered her arms and turned back to her girlfriend. Weiss pointedly looked away, but nodded in confirmation.

Ruby giggled and went over next to her and gave her a slow kiss that Weiss returned tenderly.

"You dolt, how could I possibly resist that? It's not fair," Weiss admitted with a cute laugh after she pulled away, her face flaming red.

She had that special look that only Ruby got to see. It told the story of Weiss, a happy teenage girl with no worries on her mind, and it was a very precious thing. She felt a surge of protective emotions and a resolve to keep Weiss happy well up inside her.

"That was kinda the point. Glad you like it," Ruby replied with a faintly embarrassed chuckle and went in for another kiss. She ran her fingers through her girlfriend's silken-soft hair as their lips met. Weiss' lavender fragrance was sweet, her lips soft, and the small gasp she made was music to Ruby's ears.

Once she pulled back, she drew a slow, content breath, even as Weiss slowly opened her eyes. "I love that you find me attractive," she added, touching Weiss' arm and stroking it affectionately. Then she sat down next to her, flashing her a bright smile. "So look to your heart's content!"

Weiss' gaze held shyness at the offer. In combination with her flaming cheeks, it made her positively adorable. "You are gorgeous, Ruby Rose, you really are. It's just… rude to stare, isn't it?" She looked abashed and slightly uncomfortable over the admission, absentmindedly fidgeting with the hem of her skirt as she frowned cutely.

Ruby shook her head, and took Weiss' hands in her own. "No, it's not… Well, as long as it's me you're staring at! "

Weiss raised en eyebrow at the clarification. "That's a given."

"You can check me out as much as you want to. I… like it a lot," Ruby admitted, feeling how her face suddenly grew very warm.

The words had slipped out without her thinking them through, but surprisingly, Ruby found that she didn't regret the admission. After all, that was how she felt. Feeling her girlfriend's gaze on her did things to her, emotionally and physically alike.

"Oh," Weiss uttered in surprise. "I will… keep that in mind."

For a moment, Ruby was sure that her girlfriend didn't know what else to say. It was endearing.

"Speaking about that: you look good in makeup," Weiss continued after a heartbeat, interlacing their fingers. "Too much wouldn't suit you, but just a pinch like you have right now is perfect. Did Yang or Blake help you?"

Ruby sighed theatrically in jest. "Weiss, don't you think I'm capable of applying makeup?"

Her girlfriend just shook her head, her now skeptical gaze unwavering. "No, because I've never seen you wear it before and I've never heard you even once mention it, besides that time you complained after I spent too long in the beauty store."

The dry observation was spot on, and Ruby happily relented. "Alright, Yang helped me. I'm not good with this stuff and haven't really done it before except the few times I played with a makeup kit as a kid," she confessed. "I guess I should learn, right?"

Weiss nodded, looking pleased with herself. "I see I'm getting through to you. Just a month ago, you didn't use a skin care cream or hair conditioner. They weren't that bad, now were they?"

Ruby shook her head sheepishly, giving an embarrassed smile as she rubbed her thumb across her girlfriend's smooth skin. "Nope, they weren't." Her skin and hair felt amazing compared to a couple of months ago. Kind of like Weiss'.

"Do you want me to teach you the basics?" her girlfriend offered and withdrew her hand. "I'm good at it. Father even hired a tutor when I was younger."

"Yeah, that would be great," Ruby agreed and rubbed her neck absentmindedly. It looked really complicated, but maybe it wouldn't be that bad to learn a little, at least for when they went out on dates? "You're the best girlfriend ever, you know that? I don't want to bother Yang with every single little thing, and well, I never cared about it until just recently either so..."

The whim to ask Yang for help today had mostly been a product of her own insecurities. She didn't like to feel like a little kid and when she had changed clothes to prepare for the date, something had just felt amiss. Still, she kept her smile up, not wanting to ruin the mood.

"So what's the cause of this sudden change of heart?" Weiss playfully asked in a gentle tone, reaching out and stroking her chin. "Am I the reason?"

Her fingers were cool, and yet Ruby felt a small amount of heat creep back onto her cheeks; Weiss was spot on in her guess. "Yeah, you are," she confirmed.

_She's still so flirty today. People's jaws would drop if they saw how expressive and cute she is._

Weiss let out a giggle in response, and looked both pleased and embarrassed over the admission. "It's flattering that you want to make an effort for my sake. It's so… you. It means a lot to me, and it's something I must treasure."

Ruby leaned closer. "And I must treasure you," she replied sweetly, meaning every word.

"Then let's start the date," Weiss replied. "Curious?"

"Yeah, spent a lot of time today wondering."

"Well, this may not be very exciting, but we have to study for the next Grimm studies test, the theoretical combat class studies on fighting in urban environments, along with going over the last two chapters in History, so I figured we'd combine work and pleasure," Weiss answered, a slightly nervous look on her face as she loosely wrapped her arm around Ruby's shoulders. "Hopefully, my ideas will make it more fun."

Ruby took the cue and leaned closer until she was effectively using Weiss as her personal pillow. The pleasant smell of Weiss, lavender mixed with vanilla and sweetness, filled her nostrils and she sighed in contentment at the softness she was leaning into. "That sounds great! I think I need it, especially for History. Doctor Oobleck is hard to follow."

Weiss nodded. "It's a fun class, but he could do with slowing down."

"Yeah. A lot better than the mandatory literature class at Signal though. The teacher was as dry as the old paper," Ruby shuddered at the memory. So many hours had been spent desperately struggling to keep awake and being forced to read boring books.

"I liked that class," Weiss said. "Not necessarily for the books, because some of them were just awful, but more for seeing how they became classics and the influence they held."

Ruby supposed she could see the appeal in that, even if it wasn't the kind of history she was interested in. She preferred military history thanks to her fascination with weapons, but never seemed to find the time to read as much as she wanted. There were simply too many adventure and fantasy novels to go through.

"Anyway," Weiss continued, "I've drawn up cards to help us memorize everything we need for the next tests, so I was thinking that we could play a little game to make it less tedious." She sounded hesitant, earning Ruby's curiosity. "This might be a silly idea, but for every question one of us gets right, the other will give a kiss… but no tongue!" she added while donning a cute blush. "That's saved for when we get three in a row correct. For every five correct, we'll feed each other a strawberry and...", her face grew even redder, "if you get ten in a row, I'll sit in your lap. You'd like that, right?"

Ruby nodded dumbly. She could absolutely get used to this. Weiss being adorable, bold and going out of her comfort zone was hot. Not to mention that Weiss had never sat in her lap before. Technically, their cuddling had sometimes been just as intimate, but this was still totally different.

That strawberries were her favorite thing too, even more so than cookies, was a big plus in her book.

She couldn't help but realize that the concept came straight out of Ninjas of Love though. Granted, it was far more sinful there, but the basic concept was the same. She blushed and tried to push the lewd thoughts to the side, making a half-hearted promise to herself to not secretly read in it anymore.

_Maybe Weiss have read it!? No, no way that's the case. She'd faint from embarrassment._

"Then when we're done," her girlfriend continued, voice sounding more upbeat from Ruby's reaction, "there'll be cookies and chocolate, and we can finish the movie we started yesterday."

_This is probably the best study method ever! Weiss, you're a crafty girl._

"Then what're we waiting for? Grab the cards so we can get started!" Ruby accentuated her enthusiasm by turning her head and giving Weiss another quick smooch. As she kissed her, she could feel the smile that spread on Weiss' lips.

They soon set about their task, taking turns to read the cards to each other and guess the right answer. Weiss had a lead in the beginning, but Ruby caught up and after less than an hour they were tied, each girl having had several streaks of three and five by then.

After a few more minutes, Ruby was just an answer away from 10. With the goal in sight, she felt invincible. Her pulse was fast from the anticipation of winning and claiming her prize.

"What's the best herb for disinfecting a wound in emergency situations?" Weiss asked.

"Nirnroot," Ruby answered confidently.

Weiss nodded, only to blink as she realized what this meant. "Well, I have a promise to keep." Blushing brightly, she stood up and them promptly sat down on Ruby's lap.

Ruby quickly found out that she very much liked when Weiss sat on her lap, and she slung an arm around her girlfriend's midsection to keep her steady. Weiss was so light, and warm, and the way she kind of had to lean against her to not fall off felt just right.

"Are you happy now?" Weiss asked, barely meeting her eyes.

Ruby giggled and nuzzled her head against her girlfriend's chin. "Yeah. You're the best."

Their studying continued and Ruby was having a great time so far. Having Weiss in her lap and her soft form leaning against her didn't exactly help her ability to concentrate, but she was managing admirably.

"I think we're about done with the studying part now, aren't we? The cards aren't much of a challenge anymore, and our strawberry supply is all but gone." Weiss said, having just given the correct answer for the 5th time in a row.

"Yeah, I think we're good for now," Ruby replied, pressing Weiss closer to herself and fishing up the last strawberry. Weiss obediently opened her mouth and took a bite from it. A drop of juice ran down from her lips, and Ruby took it as her cue and licked the small area clean. Weiss stifled a laughter as her tongue tickled her, but went quiet as lips met her own instead.

Ruby had a great time and the only real problem for the moment was that the closeness to Weiss and the kisses made her… bothered. She would have to take care of her urges herself later, she decided as she ended the kiss. She wouldn't deny that the thought of her first time being with Weiss was something she very much wanted, but until that day happened, she would have to be content with her imagination and fingers.

"From your daydreaming expression I take it you're happy with the date?" Weiss asked contentedly and planted a soft kiss on her head, breaking her thoughts away from the in equal parts wonderful, confusing and frustrating feelings present in her.

 _If you only knew, Weiss…_ she thought guiltily, feeling her face turn a shade redder, as if she had been caught with her hand under her skirt.

That had very nearly happened a few weeks ago and the memory made her stomach twist. She had been alone in the dorm and opted for some private time, when Weiss suddenly walked in, nearly giving her a heart attack and sending her scrambling to cover up. Meeting Weiss' eyes had not been the easiest thing in the immediate aftermath, with her being the object of her fantasies.

"Yeah, this was a great idea. I admit I was a bit skeptical at first but this is proving to be fun _and_ educational," Ruby praised while sidestepping the truth, doing her best to push the harrowing memory away. She took a drink of her soda to alleviate her dry throat. The carbonated orange flavor was refreshing. "Love you, Weiss," she said and squeezed her tightly, feeling just a bit guilty over not being completely truthful.

"Love you too, Ruby."

Ruby would miss feeding Weiss strawberries and resolved to find other opportunities for it. Maybe on the break, when they could pick them from her dad's friend's field almost for free. They'd have plenty of time then, if Weiss would tag along.

Weiss slid off her lap and together they packed down the cards for later review before the tests. While Weiss fiddled with her Scroll to start the crime drama they were both invested in, Ruby decided it was time to ask Weiss the question that had been on her mind throughout the day. The mood was great, and while it was a risk, she had postponed long enough. Weiss beat her to the punch though.

"Ruby?" She sounded off somehow, like she couldn't decide how to say what was on her mind.

"Yeah?" Ruby instinctively straightened her posture, giving her girlfriend her undivided attention.

"I have good news," Weiss said in a all of sudden nervous voice and leaned against the table. Her nails clicked against its edge as she tapped them repeatedly. "I... ," her girlfriend began, unsure how to say it, but eventually settling for spilling it out in a quick stream of words, "I told my sister about us!"

Ruby did a double take, and she felt her heart skip a beat. "You did?" was all she managed to get out, still reeling from a mix of shock, worry and happiness from the revelation. The cookies and soda were forgotten in an instant as her stomach did a somersault and her pulse shot up in trepidation.

Weiss let out the breath she had been holding. "Sorry, I should've asked you beforehand, but I wanted to make it a surprise," she explained in a much more composed tone. "I received a message from Winter asking me how I was doing at Beacon. We don't talk much, but I called her and told her about how things are going, what the team's like… and that I'm in a relationship with a teammate, a girl."

"How did she take it?" Ruby's voice came out more as a high-pitched squeak than the calm tone she had been gunning for. There was a dawning understanding in her about the importance of having her girlfriend's sister's approval.

"Don't laugh at what I say next!" Weiss threatened, her face glowing red again. Ruby nodded but was quite confused by the request.

"She was happy for me and said that she had suspected my preferences for years," Weiss grumbled. "Apparently she had noticed me looking at girls during company events and business dinners, and then she -"

Ruby should perhaps have restrained herself a bit more, but when she heard the reason, her anxiety vanished, relief flooded her senses and she began to laugh loudly, clutching her stomach as she collapsed in a heap on the bench. The mental image of a Weiss a few years younger nervously trying -and failing - to check someone out stealthily was just too precious.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh," Weiss accused, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at her in indignation.

"Sorry, but you're so adorable! I'm so happy too, but most importantly, I'm so proud of your courage!"

Unable to resist it any longer, Ruby stood up and gave Weiss a searing kiss, putting her arms around her slim waist and rocking her back and forth. As she held her close, she couldn't quite believe it. Weiss had actually done something so incredibly brave; she had to restrain herself to not hug her girlfriend to death from the love and affection that coursed through her.

"I suppose it's fine. I'm just glad you didn't get upset since I didn't ask for permission in advance," Weiss said with sigh of resignation and let Ruby do as she pleased. "I want to take steps too, and not hide who I am. My sister, if anyone, deserves to know. I haven't told her much about you yet, but that'll come, and she said that she would like to meet you sometime, and reminded me to not let my studies suffer just because we're together."

Meeting Weiss' sister suddenly felt like terrifying prospect Ruby had to face in the future. Still, it wouldn't be an immediate affair so she'd have some time to prepare herself for it. From what little she'd learned about Winter over the past few months, she would be scrutinized heavily and judged with a critical eye, even if Winter did it from a desire of wanting to protect her sister.

"Well," Ruby replied jokingly, "we've just done some studying, so I don't think she has anything to worry about."

Weiss huffed in restrained laughter, squeezing her closer to her. "Thank you for giving me the strength, Ruby. I love you so much."

"Love you more, princess." Ruby gently ran her hands through Weiss' soft tresses. Her girlfriend's physical prescience calmed her, even as she continued to think.

If Weiss came with her home to Patch, she'd meet her dad at the very least. Would she be as nervous as Ruby had just felt? She figured that would be the case. Her girlfriend was also much more formal compared to her, so if Weiss came with her, she'd meet her dad and maybe uncle, inevitably ascribing a lot of importance to it. Ruby still wasn't sure if this would be too big of a request to ask of her.

She gulped but pushed her worries to the side. If Weiss grew nervous over it, she'd just have to reassure her about her dad at least. Uncle Qrow was more difficult for new people to acclimatize themselves to, but she would tell him to behave. Yang was right though: sometimes you had to take a gamble, and she definitely wanted to experience the semester break with her girlfriend. No matter how much she thought it over, there was only one way to find out.

"Hey, Weiss?" Ruby swallowed, nervousness coiling in her at the question she was about to pose.

Her girlfriend hummed to show she had her attention as she rested her head against her shoulder.

"Do you want to come home with me over the semester break?"

There, she had said it. She held her breath as she waited for the answer.

Weiss stiffened in her arms and then pulled back. Light blue eyes met her own, wide with surprise and panic. _Good job, Ruby, you messed up completely._ Her hope of a yes was shot down instantly, and disappointment, alarm and regret filled her. Hopefully she could somehow fix this, but why did she have to go and ruin the date Weiss had carefully prepared?

"I-I-, I'd love to but I can't," Weiss stammered out and subconsciously took a step back, noticing how Ruby visibly sunk together like a plant lacking water at the reaction.

"Sorry, Weiss, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable! Let's forget about it," Ruby apologized, fearing that she'd misjudged.

"What?" was all Weiss said, completely caught off guard. Her eyes were suddenly filled with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. It's a big step, isn't it?" Ruby explained, trying to make sense of everything and starting to realize, that maybe, just maybe, she had misunderstood something crucial.

Surprise shot through her as Weiss' eyes widened again before she closed the distance instantly, quickly wrapping her arms around Ruby and nearly squeezing her as hard as Yang - an impressive feat, considering that Weiss didn't have have physique.

"Don't blame yourself! That's not the reason. I… just didn't consider that possibility at all, so it came as a surprise," Weiss mumbled into her neck.

Understanding dawned on Ruby as relief took hold. Visiting friends during a break from school wasn't something Weiss had ever done before, so she wouldn't necessarily have made the connection, unlike other people. It was a sad realization of just how different and starved of normalcy Weiss' upbringing had been, with private tutors and strict requirements all year round. Instinctively, she tightened the hug and stroked Weiss' back tenderly.

Weiss let out a weary sigh. "I really wish I could go with you, but I need to go back and keep up to date with company business. I was so set on it, I didn't think of anything else. Maybe I could return a few days early, so we'd at least get the last weekend together. Sorry..."

"I understand," Ruby murmured softly, planting a kiss on her neck. "You have a lot of responsibilities, don't you?"

Despite her knowing that this might happen, it didn't make the feelings of disappointment any easier to deal with. She pressed her nose into the mass of soft white hair and breathed in her scent, just glad that Weiss wanted to come with her even if she couldn't.

"Yes," Weiss replied in a small, tired voice. "It won't be fun, but I intend to take over the company, and I need to meet my father at the halfway point sometimes. He expects me to go back over the break. Sorry, you must've been looking forward to it a lot, " she apologized again.

Weiss sounded so regretful, anguished even, over having to turn her down. Ruby felt shame flare up in her, having unknowingly been the cause of the distress. She swallowed and hugged her back, intent on making sure Weiss wouldn't feel like it was her fault.

"It's fine. If you can drop by, it'd be fun, but there'll be other opportunities, right? And we already spend so much time together, so when we see each other again it'll just be even better!" she said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

Weiss pulled back enough to look at her and put on a small smile, though it didn't reach her eyes. She was trying to be optimistic too. "Yes, there will be more chances. I'll try to make arrangements so that next semester break will be free for the two of us. I've never… experienced a break with friends before. It would be fun."

Ruby leaned in and gave her a quick peck, determined to wipe Weiss' negative thoughts away. "Then we have to stock up on hugs and kisses, so we'll last until we see each other again. And next break, we're going to have a great time!"

She'd miss her during those two weeks, but it wasn't the end of the world. If anything, it had been foolish of her to hope Weiss didn't have to go back home, and she still felt plenty of relief over having misunderstood her reaction.

_She wants to come with us, so maybe next break that will be possible._

Weiss smiled at her reply, looking more cheerful already. "I should've expected that. I've never met someone that can brighten my day like you. Do we start 'stocking up', as you put it, now?"

"Wait, there's something I have to tell you first, Weiss," Ruby said, shooting her a grin.

Weiss looked curious and tilted her head slightly. "What is it?"

"I love you, princess," she said, reaching out and grabbing Weiss hands in her own, intertwining their fingers. They were delicate and warm, and she committed the feeling of them to her memory.

"I love you too, dolt" Weiss answered, and this time she looked happy. Genuinely happy. "Kisses?"

Nodding, Ruby leaned in and began one of her favorite pastimes - kissing Weiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess they'll have to spend the upcoming semester break apart then :( 
> 
> So, Ruby’s having urges! That’s something I feel is missing in soooooooo many stories. If you haven’t paid attention, you might’ve missed it, but things have gotten a bit more heated since a few chapters back.
> 
> As for Weiss not even thinking about seeing her girlfriend over the break, she was so set on an already decided schedule that it didn’t strike her as a possibility. Keep in mind that in this AU, she wants to work with her father to the extent needed to take control of the SDC one day, so priorities will be slightly different from canon.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please let me know your thoughts on it :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here's chapter 10. Hope you enjoy it. Takes place about a week after last chapter, and this'll be the next to last chapter before the semester break (that start next Friday in the story).
> 
> I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Big thank you to Blood Shinobi for taking the time to proofread and point out problems with the chapter. Y'all should read his story "Stay Afloat".

"So, I asked if we could go to a bookstore, besides knowing that you'd want to without any doubt, since I need your help. You read a lot of adventure and fantasy novels, don't you?" Weiss asked.

The bookstore Blake and her had just entered was located on one of the shopping streets and was, predictably enough, filled to the brim with large, wooden bookshelves reaching up to the ceiling. At this hour, early in the afternoon on a weekday, it was also almost completely devoid of customers. She took an appreciative whiff, inhaling the scent of dry paper and newly unpacked products that permeated the air while she enjoyed how quiet it was compared to the bustling street outside.

"And mystery, romance, thrillers, and even the occasional science fiction too. What're you looking for?" Amber eyes looked at her with curiosity.

Weiss felt a bit silly over what she was about to say next, since she thought it was a cheesy request herself. At the same time, there was no better person she knew to turn to, and it wasn't like she wasn't enjoying the day so far.

"Ruby likes books, right?" Blake nodded in confirmation. "I was thinking that the two of us should start reading together. We don't really do much together that's not related to our studies besides watching movies, so I wanted something else we could enjoy. After a long day, I think it would be nice to relax a bit in that manner. There's also the fact that I don't read much outside of studying, and I want to change that."

Over two weeks had gone by since their argument and Blake running away, and in that time the two of them had strengthened their friendship immensely. In an effort to get to know each other better, Weiss had asked Blake to come with her into Vale City for some shopping since one of their classes had been cancelled. So far it had been a success, with both girls in high spirits from a reprieve from classes and from having found a common interest in fashion, their different tastes notwithstanding.

The fact that the newspaper headlines for the past week had been about the failed rescue attempt of Roman Torchwick, and the fallout from that, had alleviated many of their worries. A confiscated memory card had led the police's special forces unit, backed up by Hunters, to conduct several raids throughout Vale.

However, the most interesting piece of news was the rumor that the Vale council was working on a comprehensive policy shift to prevent radicalization in the Faunus populace, which had Blake feeling hopeful for the first time in years. Even if it was done only for pragmatic reasons, Weiss still hoped it would come true. Blake, Velvet, and the rest of the Faunus she knew were all good people and deserved the same treatment as everyone else. And she was sure her father would just _love_ it.

"That is such a ridiculously cute idea. She'll be overjoyed," Blake said, chuckling softly and peering knowingly at her. "I'm sure you'll love her snuggling up next to you, too."

Weiss stiffened momentarily over the good-natured teasing and felt her face grow warm. She had to agree with Blake on that. It didn't exactly fit how she thought other people viewed her, or she herself really. Had someone asked her a few months ago, she would've thought it an impossibility. Like how much she enjoyed their cuddling, hugs, kisses or just staying close to her girlfriend. She supposed she was making up for childhood neglect in some way, but there was no point in looking a gift horse in the mouth. Especially surprising was the progress she'd made with showing affection when they were not alone, something she took no small amount of pride in. Love really changed a person, didn't it?

"Well, I'm just as surprised as you are. Showing affection wasn't something I had a great deal of experience with, and truth be told, I have no idea what I'm doing most of the time; however, I know I need to put effort into what Ruby and I have to, cherish our relationship - and that is something I most definitely want."

"Yeah, it's worth the effort, I can see that much," Blake agreed and nodded as they ambled through the large bookstore. "She makes you happy, and you've changed a lot since I first met you for the better."

Weiss feigned indignation and allowed her voice to take on a slightly higher pitch than normal. "Blake Belladonna, are you saying I'm happier, more relaxed and generally less of a pain to deal with?"

She could see the truth of it herself, and it didn't sting as much to admit it these days. She had been a terribly self-centered brat on her first day at Beacon, and she thanked her lucky star she'd mellowed out.

"Pretty much," Blake deadpanned, earning a playful protest from her blunt confirmation, "and you get bonus points for honesty."

Weiss stuck her tongue out in response. For a moment they looked at each other, restrained amusement evident in their eyes, before they both broke out in laughter.

Ever since they had reconciled, Weiss had noticed that the two of them would sometimes settle into taking light jabs and mock each other in a friendly manner. It was like the tension that had lingered between them since initiation had transformed into a more wholesome kind - where no insult or shot taken meant ill. It was refreshing to experience.

"Let's go and find a book for the two of you. I have a few ideas," Blake said, gesturing towards a corner of the store.

They walked over to the fantasy section near the back, and Blake soon began talking animatedly about different books, listing pros and cons. To Weiss, it sounded slightly intimidating since she knew nothing about the subject; she had never really had time or interest until Beacon to read much else besides books related to her studies or history, the one exception she actually enjoyed outside of class. These days though, she felt a desire to expand her worldview.

Her musings were interrupted when Blake waved a book in front of her face. She blinked. ' _Warbreaker'_. The cover showed a white-haired woman in a long dress with a sword next to her, and a twisting string of what looked like color seeping away from her mouth.

"Is that a good one?"

Blake nodded. "Yes, and I think both of you will like it. There's adventure, intrigue, romance and a clever magic system that uses color as a foundation. To top it off, it's very well-written and recently published, so it's unlikely she will have read it. It tells the story of two princesses, Vivenna and Siri, and how Vivenna is forced into an arranged marriage in a rivaling nation. Siri goes after her to save her from her fate, and gets tangled up with people that look to instigate a war between the countries."

As Blake kept talking, she began to speed up and sound more and more excited as she went on. It wasn't often Weiss saw her so enthusiastic, but it was clear she loved the story, both from how she spoke of it and the joy she saw in her eyes. It was a refreshing sight to see the normally quiet girl so passionate, and Weiss couldn't help but smile.

_This suits her a lot better than her brooding attitude. I'm glad we could get past that disastrous argument._

She took the book from Blake's hand and turned it over to read the synopsis. _This could work_ , she thought as she absentmindedly rubbed her fingers over the smooth cover, reassured by Blake's praise for it. She considered it for a few more moments, skimming a few of the pages to get a feel for the writing style. As she did so, she noticed that Blake was trying to surreptitiously look towards the adult romance section of the book store, and she decided to have some fun with it.

"Eyeing the follow up to ' _Ninjas of Love_ ', Blake?"

The reaction was instantaneous. Blake whipped her head around and stared at her with a look that combined astonishment and mortification. Her eyes were wide and her face took on an increasingly red color. Weiss barely managed to keep a straight face, suddenly enjoying this a lot more than she probably should.

"I - I don't… " Blake started, before growing quiet, even as her face continued to sport a deep blush. "How did you know?" she eventually managed to squeeze out.

Weiss waved her hand in a relaxed manner. "It's pretty much an open secret at this point. You may fool JNPR and the other students, but it doesn't help when you forget to hide it in the dorm." If it was even possible, Blake looked even more mortified.

"Look, I read it for the romance an- " she didn't get further, as Weiss began to laugh, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. Seeing Blake lose her composure like this was too much fun to pass up, and so she decided to press on. After all, what were friends for, if not for these moments?

"I'm sure the physical manifestations of said love plays no part in your choice of... literature," she teased.

"I'll have you know that any realistic depiction of a budding romance requires that component too!" An indignant scowl crossed Blake's features and she gestured with her arms for emphasis as she justified, or at least defended, her preferences.

Weiss tried somewhat unsuccessfully to stifle another laugh, and Blake clearly noticed, eyes narrowing slightly. The books were apparently a bit of a sore point, but how could she not laugh at Blake's sudden defensiveness?

"Calm down, I understand, and I do agree with you," she said in a bid to show she meant nothing bad by it, quickly adding, "I think, not that I've read anything like that!"

Blake relaxed, but raised an eyebrow at that, her eyes suddenly holding an impish twinkle. "Then how do you know what the book is about?"

Weiss' mind went blank, as the tables turned on her too quickly for her comfort. Blake's grin didn't help either; the girl clearly knew she'd just stumbled over something juicy and she wasn't the kind to let it go until she'd had her fun. Yang was a decidedly bad influence sometimes. She scrambled for something to say, but what came out was less than flattering.

"I-I-I…" she wheezed out, any attempt to downplay the observation instantly in tatters from her stuttering. She had only taken a peek at it when she found it halfway under the bed - even if said peek had gone on for the better part of half an hour. Why did it have to feel like she'd been caught red-handed with her fingers in the metaphorical cookie jar?

"So you _have_ read it. I figured maybe Yang had told you about it. Weiss, I'm shocked!" Blake accompanied the dramatic tone of voice with putting her hand over her mouth in mock disbelief, eyes wide but twinkling with mirth.

Taking a deep breath, Weiss nodded and averted her gaze, not willing to risk saying another word until she had regained control of her vocal cords. _This is so embarrassing! Why did I have to put my foot in my mouth like that?_ Her entire face burned hot, and she cursed her pale complexion; she was sure she looked like a ripe tomato by now.

"On that note," Blake continued, sporting a cheshire grin, "I heard about the date you arranged. The study rewards were interesting..."

Weiss drew a sharp breath as her heart skipped a beat. "Ruby told you?"

Blake smiled innocently and nodded. "Yes, last week after we came back from a jog. I see the book came to good use, even if your rewards were much tamer. It was a very cute idea though. She loved it."

Weiss was silent for a few seconds as her thoughts whirled. She was very glad to have independent confirmation that her date had been a success, but it was just mortifying that Blake had put two and two together. Deciding that there was no use in denying it, she nodded. "Yes… I got the idea from there. I only took a peek, nothing more. Sorry, it won't happen again."

"Weiss, I don't judge you, so don't worry about it. There's nothing wrong with enjoying novels on the more mature side," Blake reassured her and put a hand on her arm, giving it a light squeeze.

Weiss met her eyes and shot her an embarrassed but grateful smile. Blake did have a point.

"You're missing out though. There's a surprising amount of good books out there," Blake admonished, before looking around conspiratorially. "Do you want me to… recommend you something?" she offered in a hushed voice, a mischievous smile on her face.

Weiss reeled back mentally at the offer. Blake's words wouldn't have caused her so much embarrassment if it wasn't for her actually being interested in it. Her shy nature on that subject made denying the truth of the black-haired girl's statement of fact impossible. She felt her body grow rigid, and only through sheer will did she manage to not evade her gaze… too much. It was almost infuriating how this one particular subject would always make her lose her cool. Be it a boardroom meeting, or a combat class and she could stand her ground, tall and proud. A raunchy romance novel though? Her composure would evaporate in moments.

The old Weiss, the one before Beacon, would've denied her curiosity on the subject, come hell or high water, but ever since her relationship with Ruby began, it would've been a lie to say that she didn't feel curious or that she hadn't lately felt a need for some research on the subject. Besides, she did want to read more books, didn't she?

With the justification clear enough, she quickly looked around, seeing that the few patrons of the store didn't pay them any attention. "Well… yes," she admitted gingerly, her face still as red as Ruby's cloak, "I suppose I do. Is there anything you could recommend that deals with love between… women?" How mortifying it was to ask such a thing! A part of her could hardly believe she'd just vocalized her desire, but another part of her felt exhilaration at the prospect of reading something like that. That one peek in ' _Ninjas of Love_ ' had left her wanting more.

"Would Ruby be the reason for this sudden desire to… broaden your mind?" To her credit, Blake didn't try to make a big deal out of it, instead sounding genuinely curious.

Weiss nodded; there was no other explanation after all. To actually admit to those kind of feelings and desires wasn't easy, even if she knew that Blake knew she harbored them. Realistically, a couple would have those kind of wants, wouldn't they?

She also had to acknowledge that she was ill-prepared for when, not if, things were to escalate further. Ruby was definitely the more physical out of the two of them and had so far taken the lead in acclimating her to a certain degree of intimacy, but Weiss wasn't sure how much she was comfortable with at the moment. The knowledge that Ruby liked her rear had at least already come to good use for some light teasing, and she felt a certain amount of pride over testing her limits. It was embarrassing to admit it, but she had gone out of her way on a few occasions to encourage it, like when she was going through her drawers when they were alone together - Oum forbid Yang or Blake saw it - or by walking in front of Ruby in the hallways. When she turned around, she would often catch Ruby's eyes darting up and her cheeks flushing, and she took delight in it each time, as embarrassing as it was.

The more daring Ruby became though, the closer they'd get to crossing a point of no return, and that caused some anxiety in her. Besides the more carnal appeal of the literature she considered procuring, alluring as it was, she hoped it would help her be more comfortable with the subject, teach her a few things and maybe even help her with her dilemma.

_If I don't have someone to talk to about these things, maybe a book could help me figure myself out. At least it can't hurt to give it a try._

She wasn't an idiot and knew what sex between woman entailed - in theory. However, she felt woefully unprepared for it, her brief explorations of her own body not really much in the way of guidance. Ruby had in their moments of intimacy given her some ideas too, that she didn't yet know what to make of. Her heart began beating faster as she recalled the sensation of Ruby's tongue exploring her mouth, her teeth nibbling on her lips, and how intoxicating it felt when Ruby held her close and pressed her body up towards her. Before her thoughts turned too lewd though, she focused back on Blake and cleared her throat.

"Well, yes. My only experience with romantic literature comes from fairy tales my butler, and sometimes sister, read to me when I was a child, and those didn't exactly have a realistic depiction of it."

"The mental image of a six year old you sitting snuggled up in bed and listening to a story with wide eyes is pretty adorable, you know," Blake said and laughed softly. Her eyes had an wistful quality to them though, and Weiss wondered if Blake could recall anything of her family - she hadn't dared to ask yet.

In an attempt to steer the conversation away from painful memories, Weiss chuckled, even if it felt a bit forced, before saying, "I loved the stories about knights and princesses the most, and I often daydreamed about being carried away into the sunset by a handsome knight who would love me. As it turned out, the imagined knight in shining armor actually wears a corset, a red cape and munches on cookies."

The last part brought a smile to her lips, and she wondered what Ruby was up to back at Beacon.

Blake snickered at that. "You are a bit of a princess, aren't you? You even wear a tiara."

The tiara had been her mother's, but Blake didn't need to know that; there was no point in ruining the good mood. She wore the accessory to honor her late mother's memory.

"Oh shush," Weiss exclaimed instead, waving her hand for emphasis, "Let's go and get this over with. This is embarrassing enough as it is. Lead on, connoisseur of questionable romance novels."

"Alright, Weiss. I have to say though, you are so easy to fluster, and I can see why Yang enjoys it, but I'm sorry if I overdid it. I don't want to make you genuinely upset," Blake apologized.

"It's fine. You're not as bad as Yang, and I'll get my revenge in time." Weiss replied with an anticipatory grin, her mood picking up again as their target loomed ahead - even if her nervousness also increased with every step.

The two girls moved over to the romance section. Judging by the titles and sometimes covers, they weren't meant for children. Thankfully, a large shelf had been strategically placed to block the view from almost the entirety of the store, giving some privacy to those that craved more mature tastes.

"Weiss?" Blake asked. She nodded for her to go on. "This stays between the two of us, okay? If anyone asks, we were never in this section, and we did not buy any books from here."

Weiss solemnly nodded, and she felt her anticipation grow, the risk of discovery giving it some spice. Was that why she had made out with Ruby in the hallway last week, despite the risk? She decided to file the thought away for further study at a later time even as she shivered in delight from the memory. "We're sisters in crime," she confirmed, suddenly feeling giddy.

Blake smiled and with the promise given, she quickly grabbed a copy of ' _Ninjas of Love 2: Classroom Love Affairs'_. Weiss raised an eyebrow at the title but decided against commenting on it. After all, wasn't this a moment of trust and sworn secrecy? Who was she to make fun of Blake for her reading habits, when the girl in question would help her find a book of a similar nature?

As Blake continued to forage the shelves, debating with herself over various books, Weiss decided to ask something she'd been curious about for a while. "Blake, since we're on the topic of romance, do you like anyone?"

Blake paused, seemingly considering her reply. "I like both genders, but I'm more interested in girls for sure. I want to be in a relationship, but I don't have anyone particular in mind. There's someone I think is pretty cute though."

_That explains why some of the scenes in Ninjas of Love featured only girls._

Weiss found herself admiring how offhandedly Blake told her it was a girl - she wished she could feel that level of confidence; to not give a toss about what anyone thought. She couldn't quite hide her curiosity either. "Is it Yang?"

With how much time they spent together, particularly after Blake ran, it was the most logical conclusion. They were great friends and clearly enjoyed each other's company.

Blake blinked. "What? No. Do we give off that impression?"

Weiss found herself embarrassed at having assumed. "No, you don't; it was just a guess. You spend a lot of time together, so it was the natural choice."

Blake smiled and leaned against the bookshelf, crossing her arms under her chest. "Makes sense. Yang is beautiful, don't get me wrong, but I don't feel that romantic spark with her. The girl I think is just a bit interesting is Pyrrha, but she has her eyes set on Jaune, so I doubt anything would come from trying to win her favor. I don't even know her well."

Weiss was left rather surprised. She wouldn't have guessed it would be Pyrrha, but she understood what Blake meant and nodded. Objectively speaking, Pyrrha was beautiful, successful and moreover had a pleasant personality.

_I presume this explains in part why I was so eager to talk to her upon initiation day._

For a moment Weiss was surprised that she could so easily think about another girl in that light, until it struck her that she could due to her complete lack of potential romantic interest. Her eyes were on Ruby, and now nobody else could handle a candle to the girl she loved.

"So what will you do?" she asked.

As she browsed the shelf next to her, Blake shrugged but didn't appear to feel stressed or conflicted. "Nothing, I think. I'll just take the days as they come and go from there."

After a moment, she made a small sound as she discovered what she was looking for, and fished up a copy of ' _The Feelings We All Must Endure_ ' in front of her. "This is the one," she said, a pleased expression on her face. "One of the best when it comes to realistically depicting a relationship, and while there are several... mature scenes, the real focus is on the growing romantic feelings between the main characters."

Weiss took the book from her friend and held it in her hand, feeling her face grow red from the mere idea of holding an adult novel in her hand.

"I think it's perfect for you in particular," Blake continued. "The main character is trying to come to terms with her orientation, and maybe that would offer some perspective for you." Blake looked her over carefully, as if weighing if she'd overstepped some unspoken boundary.

Weiss smiled from the thoughtful gesture. "I think that's precisely what I need, Blake. Thank you, it's very thoughtful of you."

Weiss peered furtively around the corner to gauge her surroundings. The store was still mostly empty and so, with her heart pounding, she reached out and took the prized item. It would go to the bottom of her underwear drawer once she got back, that was for sure - one of the few places the others stayed out of.

Holding the book in her hand, Weiss recalled that there was something else she needed to buy here. "Before we go, I need a book about Faunus culture too. There's so much I have to learn, and so many misconceptions I have to clear out. Do you know of any good ones?"

A wide smile made it onto Blake's face from her request. "Thanks, Weiss, that means a lot. I may have a few candidates in mind… "

With their business finished after they'd found the book in question, and Blake having gone back to pick up two fantasy novels, they paid and left the walk to the counter and subsequent payment had been an experience Weiss would not forget anytime soon - the shame burning hot from holding onto her newfound guilty pleasure had followed her without mercy. While she knew it was her mind playing tricks on her, she could've sworn the few people there knew what she'd done and watched her with judging eyes.

"That was an experience I'm in no particular hurry to repeat," she said, gripping the shopping bag tightly as they stepped out onto the street and the warm sunlight. "I felt like a criminal sneaking away with stolen valuables."

Blake laughed. "I don't care since I don't know anyone there, but if I had run into someone from Beacon it would've been different."

"I'll have to consider it an educational experience. Anyway, let's eat something before we head back. I'm buying," Weiss offered.

* * *

With the afternoon well underway, they found a cozy café nearby. It was busy, but they managed to get a table near the waist-high neatly trimmed hedge that acted as a perimeter. The day was pleasant, with a light breeze and both girls relished in the perfect weather as the sun shined down on them.

"Blake, before we go back, remind me to buy Ruby cookies, and something for Yang too." Weiss chuckled to herself at the thought of Ruby practically jumping at the treats later, and took another bite from the sandwich she had ordered. She'd give the cookies to her in exchange for a few kisses; a request she was sure would be met with a great deal of enthusiasm.

"You make her really happy, you know that right?" Blake said and looked at her with an intensity she hadn't expected, before taking a bite from her own tuna sandwich.

Weiss paused, swallowing the piece of delicious cream cheese sandwich with chicken and onions, and took a sip of her coffee to buy some time. Blake's question had hit too close to home for comfort, well-meaning as it had been, but she guessed she owed her friend her honest thoughts. "I hope so. I try my best… even if that isn't always good enough," she answered glumly, before growing quiet. Nervousness coiled in her stomach, and her grip around the cup tightened.

Blake tilted her head in puzzlement. "Is this about you not coming with us to Patch on the break? We understand, and so does Ruby. You don't have to worry about it."

"I just feel like such an idiot. How could I have missed that so completely?!" Weiss felt her shoulders involuntary slump as she finished her outburst. She leaned back in the chair and sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, as the guilt slowly came crawling back to the forefront of her mind.

She'd both seen and felt Ruby's disappointment, even though the younger girl had done her best to put up a carefree and happy front immediately. It was another instance where she'd failed in being the girlfriend she wanted to be, and once again Ruby had forgiven her. Everyone had been so understanding when they'd talked about the break later in the dorm, and she felt like she didn't really deserve that.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. There'll be more opportunities in the future," Blake consoled, yanking Weiss out of her musings. "Besides, I don't think most couple spend their first semester break together."

"That's true," Weiss conceded, sipping from her cup. "I just want to go so badly. Unfortunately, I have my duties, as miserable at that'll be in comparison to two weeks on Patch. I've never experienced a break with friends or a girlfriend...but you're right. There'll be the autumn break, if nothing else. I'll make sure I'll be free for whatever is planned then."

_I shouldn't be too hard on myself. I'll go with them, no matter what._

"But it's also about Ruby, isn't it?" Blake was perceptive as always.

Weiss nodded dejectedly, deciding to confide her fears to her friend. "I just don't want to ruin our relationship. She makes me so happy, and makes me feel like 'Weiss', as opposed to 'Weiss Schnee'. With her, I can be myself - and discover what that actually means. Somehow, I make her happy too. It's a positive feedback loop; each moment together makes our bond stronger. I don't want that to end." She looked down in her coffee cup, frowning.

"Don't worry, you're doing great, and you should give yourself more credit. She adores you, that's clear as day. She'd go through any hardship for you. And if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll lend an ear."

The offer was reassuring, and Weiss found herself feeling more confident over how things were going with Ruby. If Blake had such praise, she couldn't be doing too badly, now could she? Moreover, it felt great to have real friends that cared about her, and to care about them in return. The novelty of the sensation might be fading, but in its place was a comforting warmth. Having now tasted it, it was something Weiss treasured dearly.

"Thanks Blake, you're a good friend," she said. Just a few words from someone close, and she had already worked herself out of the worst of the gloom she had been harboring.

Blake gave her an encouraging smile in return, and Weiss returned it, feeling happiness spread through her as her guilt was alleviated for now. The more cynical part of her knew that her fears of abandonment would come back later.

"Likewise, Weiss," Blake replied.

"Blake! Weiss! What's up?"

They were suddenly interrupted by a guy's voice that sounded familiar, and both girls turned their heads and saw Jaune and Pyrrha on the other side of the hedge.

"Hello," Weiss greeted, Blake waving in response. "Not much, we went shopping and will soon head back to Beacon. What are you doing yourself?"

Pyrrha gave a wide smile and looked to be in high spirits. "I'm here to pick up ammunition and a new weapon service kit, and Jaune asked if he could follow along." The longing gaze she shot him when he looked away for a moment, and the happiness she radiated from being close to him was almost painfully obvious.

Idly, Weiss wondered, with a small sense of worry, how others viewed her when she was close to Ruby.

"How nice. It's a lovely day, isn't it?" Blake chimed in, giving them a genuine smile.

Jaune in turn looked somewhat sheepish. "It is. There's a new X-ray and Vav comic released today and figured I should pick it up." he explained awkwardly, apparently bothered by how unproductive he was.

Weiss would have to agree with that - he was still below most other students in both academics and sparring. That he had so far treated her well and stayed out of her hair was another matter entirely.

"Jaune, don't worry. You've been working hard and deserve a bit of a breather every now and then," Pyrrha assured him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

Blake shot Weiss a look that only said ' _See? Told you_ ' when the two of them weren't looking.

"Maybe it would be alright then," he conceded, shaking his head slightly. "Anyway, we'll leave you to finish your coffee. Say hi to Ruby and Yang from us in case we don't see each other later."

As the two of them bid their goodbye and walked away, Weiss observed Blake for a moment, trying to figure out if her friend was really unperturbed.

Blake's eyes shifted to her, and the girl let out a chuckle. "I suppose it would be nice to feel like that for someone. Pyrrha's nice, but as you see, she's head over heels for Jaune and I don't intend to step between that."

"Well," Weiss began with some uncertainty, "I'm sure you'll find someone."

Blake nodded. "Yeah. It would be nice. I'm sure it'll sort itself out though. Yang's trying her hardest to get me to socialize more with people, and I guess it's not a bad first step to broaden my circle of friends. They say love happens when you least expect it."

Weiss smiled at the expression. "Yeah, that's certainly true as far as my experiences go." Had she had a million guesses at what Beacon would've been like, falling in love would never have crossed her mind up until the moment she felt that first spark.

Weiss thought about Blake's words and couldn't help by feel admiration over how casual she was being about liking girls and wanting to be in a relationship. Those effortless admissions were still hard for Weiss to wrap her around around.

_One day, I should tell her as much._

They continued eating after that, talking and laughing about whatever came to mind, and before Weiss even knew it, half an hour flew past and it was time to start heading back.

"Don't forget about the cookies," Blake reminded her as they left the café.

Weiss smirked. "I wouldn't do that. There's a hungry cookie monster waiting for me back at Beacon. Let's go shopping to appease her."

Blake laughed and together, the two friends headed out on the streets of Vale once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that! Their friendship grew stronger thanks to Ninjas of Love! Isn't that amazing? Is there anything hardcore erotic literature can't do?
> 
> So, for those of you've that been paying attention, you can see that Weiss… isn't the most well-adjusted person. However, she's not completely dependent on Ruby. It's more like… if you've ever been in a relationship with someone with low self-esteem they'll from time to time make a mountain out of a molehill, but it doesn't happen every day and for everything.
> 
> So now Ruby and Weiss have both had a chapter where they spent time with other people. I hope I've managed to show that they have a life outside of each other, something that is important too.
> 
> The book 'Warbreaker' is written by Brandon Sanderson and it's such a masterpiece. Go read it, you won't be disappointed. 'The Feelings We All Must Endure' is a yuri manga by Amano Shuinta.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts on the chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's chapter 11. Takes place same day as 10, and is the final chapter before the semester break kicks in next Friday. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Edit 8/2/2019: As I edit chapters, I find myself rewriting more and more. For example, this chapter was heavily reworked (as was second half of last chapter and all of chapter 9). It's fun and for those of you who've read it before, I hope you'll enjoy the changes.

Weiss and Blake returned to Beacon after doing a few more errands in Vale City. When they walked into their room, Yang was the only one there. She laid in her bunk bed and drummed her fingers on the frame in rhythm with the music. Achieve Men, Weiss guessed. When she spotted the new arrivals, she paused and removed her earbuds. "Hey, there! Had fun in Vale?"

"Yes, we had a good time. Where's Ruby?" Weiss asked. Her class was supposed to have ended a while ago, so where was she?

Yang chuckled at that, shaking her head in knowing amusement. From the corner of her eyes, Weiss could see Blake smiling softly to herself.

"Eager to see your little dolt? A package with some new parts for Crescent Rose arrived from Dad, so she ran off to the workshop. She'll be back here to kiss and cuddle you soon enough, don't you worry about that." Yang winked at her.

Weiss' felt her cheeks grow warm at the teasing, and her lips pressed into a thin line. "Shush, you brute. Will this offering of energy drinks appease you?" With that, she fished up the six-pack of Yang's favorite brand from a bag and walked over to the bunk bed, dangling it from her right hand like bait for a fish.

Yang's face lit up in a surprised smile, and she leaned down over the bed and grabbed the pack of cans, nearly falling out before she caught herself. "Thanks, Weiss! That was kind of you."

"Don't worry about it," Weiss said. It was a small gesture in the grand scheme of things, but nonetheless an important one.

"What else did you guys get?" Yang asked curiously, looking at their bags. Clothes, various school supplies, the bakery visit etc had accumulated into a handful of items.

"Just some clothes and a few books," Blake answered with a shrug. "Weiss actually bought one for Ruby," she added as she began putting her items away into her drawers. Most of the items were in darker shades and would compliment her eyes and the occasional splash of livelier colors nicely.

"Well, yes, a fantasy novel," Weiss added. "I was thinking that Ruby and I could read it together. It'd be nice to read something besides text books." Weiss hoped that Yang wouldn't take too much interest in the bag from the bookstore. Her stomach dropped at the mere thought of Yang discovering what lay hidden there. She had to hide her romance novel as soon as possible and then find a time and place to read it.

"That's really sweet of you, Weissy," Yang said in approval and gave a thumbs up before going back to eyeing the drinks appreciatively.

Almost automatically, Weiss directed a glare at Yang over the nickname, though it lacked the heat of the days of old. For better or worse, she had accustomed herself somewhat to the nicknames, puns and teasing Yang had put her through these past months. She sighed in resignation after a few moments instead, knowing the futility in escalating. "Spoiling her is fun."

Yang chuckled knowingly at that. "I know. She would so often get her way when she wanted something when she was younger. Both dad and I would have spoiled her rotten if we hadn't been careful to not let her abuse it too much."

A comfortable silence descended in the room, and Weiss began to pack away her own clothes and the romance novel, hiding it among a few of the articles of clothing for the moment. She heard the pop and fizz from a soda, Yang letting out a pleased sigh in the background, and she shuddered at the thought of consuming a lukewarm beverage.

After quickly wrapping her gift in light-blue wrapping paper, she grabbed a red heart-shaped label she'd been saving for this moment, scribbling ' _Ruby Rose_ ' on it. With that done, she placed it back in the bag and put it, along with the small box of cookies and the Faunus culture book, next to her bed. Satisfaction and anticipation grew in her over the good idea; she couldn't wait to see Ruby's reaction.

_I can't wait to see her reaction. Hopefully we can get enough free time to read at least a couple of times a week._

"I'll head over to the gym for a while. I feel like going all out today," Blake said, rising from her perch at the edge of her bed, adding, "Yang, will you come with me?" She cracked her back and stretched on the spot.

"Yep, soon. I just need to talk to Weiss for a bit. Fifteen minutes, tops."

Weiss turned around in time to catch her two friends exchanging a knowing look and a nod, before Yang jumped down from her bed. She raised an eyebrow at them, but neither girl saw fit to enlighten her.

 _What are they now up to?_ she thought, frowning slightly.

"Okay, I'll see you soon then." Blake walked briskly over to the door, workout clothes in hand, and gave the two of them a wave of her hand as she left.

The door closed, and Weiss suddenly found herself in uncharted territory. She grew slightly nervous, not having any idea what Yang was going to talk to her about. Someone wanting to talk to her privately had for most of her life been a preamble to something tedious, if not outright unpleasant, and she had developed a hesitant disposition over the years as a result.

Was it about Ruby? Yang looked calm and had a disarming smile though, but it didn't reassure her completely, never having viewed unknown factors favorably. At the same time, she felt shame over that train of thought. Yang was her friend and those feelings weren't fair to her.

Yang sat down on Blake's bed and leaned back against the back wall, patting the spot next to her. "Weiss, I'm worried about you," she said in a kind tone of voice, her eyes gleaming with concern.

"Worried? With what? I'm fine, Yang," Weiss refuted in confusion, but walked forward and sat down next to her nonetheless. The bed creaked slightly as she made herself comfortable, taking in a deep breath. She would at least hear her out.

"Stop blaming yourself."

Weiss eyes widened and she turned around, facing Yang. "W-What do you mean?" she asked, not quite meeting her friend's gaze. She could hazard a guess. A ball of anxiety grew in the pit of her stomach at Yang's next words.

"The break," Yang clarified and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Even if you can hide it from Ruby, don't think that Blake and I haven't noticed how much you're beating yourself up over it."

Weiss' breath hitched, and she involuntarily flinched at the astute observation.

_So Yang knows too. I should have guessed as much. She's always so perceptive of those close to her._

Not trusting her voice, Weiss nodded, feeling overwhelmed by the emotions. In the next moment, Yang swept her up in a hug.

"How did you know?" It came out muffled, her face buried in Yang's shirt. The hug was... warm. Safe. Not that she'd ever admit it to Yang. She felt weariness set in, her worries having taken a strain on her. There was no longer a need to pretend or hide her apprehension, so she sagged against Yang and the comfort she offered, letting go of appearances.

"Intuition, and because I look out for my friends," Yang explained. "You tend to be a bit restless when you're thinking about something that bothers you, and it didn't take a genius to put two and two together while we discussed going home, especially with how you'd cast nervous looks towards Ruby."

Weiss couldn't help but to find a sort of wry amusement in that. Trust Yang to outsmart her and see through her facade. But maybe it would be good to talk about how she felt and not keep it bottled up?

Yang was right and so was Blake too. Weiss knew that on a purely logical level, but there was so much more to it than mere logic. How could she not blame herself? She had overlooked the semester break completely.

_I know I'm being unreasonable, and I know I should let go of the regret and look forward to the next break from school, but it doesn't work like that._

"Blake seemed in on it, and she tried to reassure me earlier. Did the two of you conspire against me?" Weiss asked, a note of humor creeping into her voice this time. It was so like Yang, and Blake too, she supposed. She couldn't have wished for better friends.

Yang laughed and nodded, the motion reverberating through Weiss. "You can say that, but more like 'for you'. She texted me after you opened up to her earlier. We're both worried about you but didn't know how to broach the subject until today. Nobody else blames you, so you shouldn't either."

Weiss let out a deep sigh, and disentangled herself and sat up on the bed, her eyes locked with Yang. She did appreciate them caring, she really did, but she couldn't help but to still feel surprise at the extent they'd go through for her.

"I know, Yang, but I can't stop blaming myself. It made Ruby sad, and I don't want to be the cause of her hurting like that. I've promised myself to be the best girlfriend I can, but I feel like… such a failure." She averted her gaze, her doubt and blame flaring up anew.

That was the real problem and something she fretted about even know. Ever since she'd said those awful things to Ruby when Blake ran, she hadn't been fully able to shake this sense that their relationship could suddenly come crashing down.

She knew it was an irrational fear and had managed to lessen her guilt the aftermath, but her blunder with the semester break had torn open the stitches again and made her anxiety worse. After finally feeling loved and safe, she didn't want to have it torn away by her own mistakes. It was irrational, she knew that, and she had managed to keep it to herself so far, or so she had thought. Ruby was as far from a petty and vindictive person as anyone could get, but it didn't help to think that either. The fear of abandonment was still there - spurred on by her childhood memories. Voicing her concerns to Ruby had felt like an invitation to have them come true, and so she'd tried her best to suppress them.

"You're wrong, Weiss." Yang looked out the window for a moment, her eyes lost in distant memories. "You're wonderful for her. It seems like you don't know about it, but Ruby was lonely and didn't feel like she fit in before she came to Beacon and met she got together with you, I've never seen her as happy."

"What?" Weiss whispered, horrified. Ruby had never mentioned that. On the contrary, she'd talked about sending letters to her friends from Signal, and had never indicated she hadn't enjoyed studying there.

Fragments from a hundred conversations flared up in her mind. Ruby had not once said anything in detail about her friends, always brushing it over or changing the subject.

_I didn't notice. It was right there, but I didn't notice. I just assumed everything was fine._

Yang sighed and idly rubbed her chin in thought. "Ruby… frequently had problems making friends growing up, and while she had classmates and a few acquaintances at Signal, she didn't have anyone that really cared about her, or who she could hang out with besides myself. She always played off her lack of friends with a smile and a shrug, like it had never bothered her, but I know it did..."

"Yang… " Weiss' stomach sank.

"She wasn't depressed per se," Yang explained with a bitter smile. "Just not nearly as chipper and enthusiastic as she is now. Sure, she entertained herself with working on Crescent Rose, video games and Zwei, plus all the time she spent at the library, but it wasn't the same as having real friends."

"Ruby never told me any of that," Weiss' heart ached at the thought of Ruby being mellow and so… not her.

Yang's eyes widened in sudden realization. "Weiss, don't go think that you're a terrible girlfriend or something." Weiss was about to object but Yang cut her off. "She was reluctant with opening up to me as well, and I'm her sister! She's always kept that stuff close to her chest."

They were both silent for a moment. Weiss didn't know what to say and picked at her school uniform skirt, while Yang's gaze seemed far away, in part upset but mostly resigned. In that moment, Weiss wanted nothing more than to hold Ruby close and whispers words of reassurance and love to her.

"I could've done more, but I didn't. And when I did, I put a lot of pressure on her when I tried to make her hang out with my friends. They weren't a great fit for her," Yang said, pausing for a moment, "I don't think she's even realized it herself fully yet, but Beacon and you have changed her in so many ways. She's so much more confident and happy. These days, not an hour goes by without her smiling and laughing. I know, because I've watched over her since she was born, especially since mom died."

Weiss was quiet as she looked up at Yang, seeing her friend's grief and sudden vulnerability. The weight of her words rang in her mind, and she felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes. Closing the distance, Weiss returned the earlier favor and hugged Yang. "Don't blame yourself, Yang. You did the best you could given the circumstances and nobody doubts you have Ruby's best on your mind. Don't be too hard on yourself."

"Thanks, Weiss," Yang said softly, hugging back gently once then letting go, looking faintly embarrassed. "Jeez, I didn't expect to be comforted today."

Weiss gave a small smile. "Well, it's what friends are for."

Yang nodded sagely. "And as for you, young lady ,no one's asking you to be perfect or to always agree with Ruby. I figure it's not as easy as flipping a switch, so if you feel comfortable with it, can you please tell me what's really bothering you?"

Weiss took a deep breath, preparing herself to explain her thought process. "You're right, I know that. It's just difficult, because my father didn't allow failures, so I tried even harder, and I'm doing the same thing here."

Memories flashed through her mind. Her father's harsh voice telling her to do better, tutors replacing each other, her nervousness when they corrected a test and her weariness after each day. It hadn't been all bad though. She remembered when Sebastian helped her build a snowman, when she summoned her first glyph and when her sister once in a blue moon read her a bedtime story. There were good memories, but they didn't outweigh the ones full of stress, boredom and feelings of inadequacy.

After Beacon, she'd come to abandon the misguided ideal of striving to be perfect that she initially had held, even if it had been for her own sake. Instead, she had learned to find a balance. It was good to take her studies and training seriously, but it was also good to relax, laugh and spend time with friends every now and then.

_Ruby taught me that._

Realization hit her in that moment that she had applied the same impossible standard to their relationship. When she inevitability failed, she'd fallen into the habit of imagining the worst possible scenario and fretting over it coming true.

"Nobody's perfect, Weiss." Yang held a pensive expression but reached out and touched her arm to comfort her. "You know that, and I know you've learned it's okay to not be since I met you."

"I know… I'm in a much better place than I used to be, but this relationship doesn't fit into that trend. I'm scared, Yang, of failing - more so than with any test or trial."

"What do you think will happen if you're not perfect?"

"I'm afraid of losing her and being alone again," Weiss replied in a small voice. Admitting it, saying out out loud, was scary. Her heart ached at the thought of them breaking up. Yang's eyes held nothing but sympathetic understanding, giving her some comfort.

"Trust me when I say this, Weiss, you are the best thing that's ever happened to her, and there's no one else I'd want her to be with. You're doing a fantastic job, and Ruby understands that you can't reschedule, so let go of your worries. There will be many more opportunities. You won't lose her, and you won't be alone. I promise."

Then Yang smiled and opened her arms. Weiss felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes again and she sniffled as she let Yang hug her once more, overwhelmed by her emotions. They spent a few moments like that in silence.

Ruby always spoke her mind when she perceived something to be a problem. Be it when she tried to buy her affections early on, or when she'd worked too hard but was too stubborn to take a break, Ruby would always tell her. The girl really wore her heart on her sleeve and wouldn't lie or deceive her. If Ruby wasn't upset at her, then she wasn't. She had initially been disappointed, that was true, but had quickly recovered and gone back to her usual self.

_Yang's telling the truth, and I need to trust her if I can't trust my own mind on the matter. If she didn't think I made Ruby happy, she would've let me know a long time ago. Even more importantly, I trust Ruby. She loves me and loves the relationship we have, so I don't have to worry about losing her._

Weiss felt stupid for thinking like she'd done, even as a weight lifted from her shoulders. The negative thoughts had just grown out of proportion, almost like they had a mind of their own. And she hadn't dared to voice them for fear of coming across as insecure, or worse, them coming true.

As Yang had told her about Ruby's childhood and her own positive impact on her girlfriend, she could now clearly see that she'd manage to think her way into a ditch.

Over the past few minutes she had re-examined many of her preconceived notions, and while it was a leap of faith to let go, she trusted Yang, and she trusted Ruby.

"Yang, thank you," Weiss said sincerely. Yang didn't judge her, and cared for her. Accepted her with all her flaws. Just like Ruby. And Blake. It was what she had always longed for, and for the first time she felt like she had found it.

_Is this what it feels like to have a family?_

"No problem. You're my friend. Do you think you can stop beating yourself up over it?" Yang eventually asked. Weiss pushed herself up and smiled at her.

"Yes, I will." She felt strength and determination flow through her. She would stop listening to her fears and instead trust in Ruby, Yang, Blake, and finally, herself. A smile tugged at her lips.

"Alright, good! And if you start to have those doubts again, talk to me or Blake, okay? Or even Ruby, I know she would want to be there for you."

Weiss smiled sardonically. "I know… I was just so afraid to come across as insecure, but you're right. I'll talk to someone, Ruby included, if it happens again."

Yang patted her shoulder. "Good. You shouldn't keep that stuff to yourself, Weiss. It grows if you're not careful."

Weiss nodded, and Yang moved up from the bed and grabbed her gym bag. "I'll be heading to the gym for a while, but text me if there's something else, alright?

Before Yang left, Weiss had something to say to her though. "Yang, I know I've said this already, but I want you to know that I'm so grateful for everything you do for me and how you support me even when I doubt myself. I couldn't have asked for a better friend. If there's ever anything I can do in return, don't hesitate to ask."

Yang grinned. "Thanks, I will. Mind if I let kittycat know everything is fine?" She shot her as conspiratorial look. "Don't tell her I called her that."

Weiss laughed. "Sure, that's fine. And I won't tell her; you'd be in so much trouble then."

A thought struck her then as she thought back to her previous conversations with Blake. Curiosity outweighed modesty and with their newfound understanding of each other, there was something she wished to know. "I know this is out of nowhere, but if you're okay with answering, is there anyone you like? I've never heard you mention someone at all, now that I think about it."

Yang leaned against the closed door and crossed her arms. "Not really I fooled around at Signal, but when I came to Beacon it felt unimportant all of sudden. None of them meant much to me, except for Jacob, someone I ended things with on good terms. I want to find someone that feels special. Until then, I'm okay with waiting."

Weiss was surprised by this revelation. So the boasting and flirty attitude was just a front?

"I see, thanks for telling me. I was just curious."

Yang nodded. "No problem. I'll be heading to the gym now."

"I'll follow you as far as the kitchen. I need a cup of coffee after this ordeal."

* * *

Having enjoyed a freshly brewed cup of coffee in the quietness of the communal kitchen, Weiss walked back towards the dorm room. Before opening the door, she applied a fresh coat of strawberry lip balm and smacked her lips together to even it out. Since she would be alone with Ruby for the next hour or so, she needed to be prepared in case there would be any cuddling. She had noticed that the lip balm would attract Ruby's attention and she couldn't deny enjoying the nibbling sensation on her lower lip.

In high spirits from her talk with Yang, she swiped her scroll, opened the door and found that Ruby was back. Her girlfriend was laying on her stomach on _her_ bed, reading a textbook and kicking her feet into the air. It was a pleasant sight. Weiss' eyes were drawn to her Ruby's knee socks, showing off those slender yet muscular legs.

"Welcome back! Had fun? And where's Yang and Blake?" Ruby asked, flashing her a smile.

"Yes, it was. We picked up some clothes and a few books. Your sister and Blake went to the gym a short while ago." She walked over and gave Ruby a slow kiss, then fished up the small box from the bakery.

"For you," she said and held the box out in front of Ruby's face. She gave an unladylike snort of amusement when she saw Ruby's nose twitch, her eyes shining with gluttonous desire. The cookies wouldn't be eaten free of charge if she had anything to say about it, and so she backed away before Ruby could snatch them from her hand.

Predictably enough, Ruby sat up in pursuit of the treat, unknowingly playing into her scheme. Weiss' smile widened.

_She really is like an excitable puppy at times, isn't she?_

"Thanks, Weiss!" Ruby said as she reached for the prize, only to get thwarted by the hand holding them pulling back further. The instinctive look of disappointment that manifested on her face made Weiss giggle, even as she kept the small paper box out of reach.

"Weiss, why?"

She nearly caved. Nearly. "Well, I went through an awful lot of effort to buy them for you," Weiss drawled, feeling elation as her plan was coming to fruition, "so I think I deserve a reward."

Understanding flashed in Ruby's eyes, along with a healthy amount of mischief. Ruby sauntered close to her, then suddenly dashed forward, trapping her in a hug. The scent of apples from her shampoo filled Weiss' nostrils, and she took an appreciative whiff, snaking her own arms around her girlfriend, the box still in a firm grip.

"Okay." Ruby giggled as she leaned in enough so that Weiss could feel her hot breath on her neck and the softness of her body, "I'll allow you to kiss me." The last part was only a whisper, but the devilish grin accompanying it made it exceedingly clear that Ruby wasn't going to play ball.

"What?!" _Allowing me to kiss her? Preposterous! I've been looking forward to this the entire day_ , she thought with no small amount of chagrin. "Ruby Rose, that is not how this will work. Get on the bed right now so I can kiss you before your mouth clogs with cookie residue!"

She conceded to herself that the outburst would've had greater effect if it wasn't for the fact that Ruby had her locked in her embrace, effectively pinning her in place.

Ruby laughed and complied, but not before Weiss felt her arms hug her tighter. "I love you, my princess," Ruby whispered into her ear and she felt soft lips on her cheek briefly before the younger girl pulled away and then proceeded to flop herself onto the bed. The smug look plastered on Ruby's face as she waited for her to follow only strengthened Weiss' resolve to get the upper hand back.

After placing the cookies on the nightstand, she followed Ruby down onto the bed and made herself comfortable by laying next to her. They locked eyes, Ruby's silver eyes twinkling with anticipation as a cute tinge of red dusted her cheeks.

Wasting no more time, Weiss met Ruby's lips in a searing kiss. Ruby's teasing had spurred her to be more aggressive than usual, and both girls quickly found themselves occupied. They moved their mouths in sync, letting out small gasps and noises of approval as their saliva mixed. She cupped Ruby's cheek with her left hand and caressed it softly, then wound her fingers into her red-tipped hair.

They kept this up for a few minutes, settling into what was by now a regular routine for the two of them. The relief from her talk with Yang, and the fact that her mind had been filled with ideas of mature romance novels for the last few hours had done their part too. Weiss felt a strong desire to do… something?

On instinct, she moved her kisses down to Ruby's chin and then further down to her throat, beginning to suck and bite gently. Ruby let out a gasp at the sensation and Weiss felt the girl shudder slightly beneath her, the arm around her waist pulling her closer. She nearly stopped from pure shock when Ruby let out a loud moan, then thinking better of it. She definitely wanted to hear more of _that_ sound.

As she occupied herself with the newfound pleasure of kissing Ruby's throat, Ruby continued to make those lovely sounds as she squirmed underneath her and pulled Weiss even closer, forcing her to straddle her to keep her balance. At the same time, Weiss felt Ruby's hand snake further down her back, towards the inevitable goal.

Weiss receded slightly, hovering with her mouth just above Ruby's. Both girls were panting heavily and Weiss' pulse nearly drowned out the other sounds in the room. Their eyes met. Ruby's eyes were half-lidded and filled with desire. Without a doubt, her girlfriend saw the same thing in her own.

Her worries from the bookstore came back to her, cooling the heat within her slightly. Should she give the okay? She knew Ruby would respect her wishes, but she also knew Ruby went to great lengths in order to accommodate her, so maybe it was time to return the favor and push the boundaries? She hadn't had time to read the book, but how would she know where the boundaries were if she never tested them?

"Weiss, is something wrong? Are you uncomfortable? Should we stop?" Ruby asked, recognizing the hesitation.

Weiss looked away briefly, before meeting Ruby's eyes as she made her decision. "No. You can… " she began, feeling her heartbeat impossibly enough pick up further, "touch if you want to." Her face burned. "No pinching though!"

Exhilaration shone in Ruby's eyes, and Weiss felt her hands latch onto her rear. Then they squeezed gently. "You have the cutest butt of all time!" Ruby exclaimed while giggling, and Weiss felt another squeeze accompany the praise. The sensation was weird but exciting, and she found that she didn't mind, as she'd at first thought she would do. The compliment was very embarrassing though. To dissuade further praise, she went back to kissing Ruby, effectively making her stay quiet.

As they continued to kiss, Weiss felt how Ruby slowly caressed her way up her body over her clothes, stopping for a moment on her stomach and rubbing gentle circles there.

Then Ruby tried something new and attacked her earlobe.

The feeling of her girlfriend nibbling and sucking there was unreasonably arousing, and Weiss couldn't conceal the subsequent gasp that sprung forth. Ruby noticed and capitalized on it, causing Weiss to shudder from the intense sensation, her muscles almost locking up. Heat was pooling in her lower stomach and she had to stop herself from instinctively bucking her hips into Ruby.

Ruby stared at her with wide eyes, holding a startled expression, her mouth agape. "I should've tried that a long time ago." Rapidly, her eyes shifted to holding a dangerous gleam in them, promising both mischief and pleasure.

Before Weiss had time to process her thoughts on the matter further, they were interrupted by a beep of her Scroll. Recognizing the tone, Weiss pulled back and sat up. There was an undercurrent of relief in her mind from having been interrupted, mixed with a dose of disappointment over the same thing. Her hands were shaking minutely from the rush of desire.

"My father just texted me," she said and hurriedly moved away in embarrassed distress when she realized that she was still straddling Ruby and still aroused, her courage evaporating by the second.

"Aw, noooooooo" Ruby pouted. "We were just getting to the really really good part." Her face was flaming red and eyes filled with desire, a cute smile on her face, lips glossy from their saliva. She'd been just as affected by what they'd been doing.

The sight rekindled some of the waning desire in Weiss. Ruby looking like that, looking at her like that, was downright hot.

_That's true…but am I comfortable with that? With her touching my chest? With maybe undressing? Having sex?_

Weiss picked up her Scroll in a bid to stall for time and gather her thoughts, seeing the familiar sender ID. "Father," she said out loud. In passing she considered how strange it was that one word could fill her with so many negative emotions. On the other hand, 'Ruby' evoked many emotions too - all of them positive.

"What does he want?" Ruby asked.

"My father sent me more updates about SDC affairs," Weiss said in a slightly annoyed tone of voice when her thoughts returned to the actual question. "Just more things I have to keep track of."

"Is it a lot to go over? And I thought he sent the last update just a week ago."

"Two weeks ago, actually. From the file sizes, it looks like there's a lot more than usual this time," Weiss explained. She was beginning to calm down and think rationally again.

To emphasize the point she turned the display around to show Ruby the spreadsheet detailing write offs of cargo. The saving grace was that with Torchwick behind bars, it would soon look less bleak.

Ruby looked slightly intimidated at the graphs and numbers, and sent Weiss a sympathetic look. "Is there anything I can do to help out? Quiz you or something?"

Weiss smiled at how sweet Ruby was being. "It's a lot to keep track off, but no, you don't need to worry about it. I can handle it fine; it just takes time," she assured. "No doubt it will infuriate father if I don't reply soon, but there's more important things to do-"

"Like touching your butt!" Ruby helpfully suggested, winking at her.

"W-we can do more of that later, if you want it so badly." Weiss felt her face flush again.

How could Ruby say those words so casually? It was so embarrassing! At least it was clear as day she had enjoyed the experience, and that made Weiss proud. Ruby was attracted to her, enough so that she took what opportunities she could to kiss her and now felt an insatiable desire to touch her. Weiss loved the feeling of being wanted. She'd never thought she'd get to experience something like that.

Ruby laughed and positioned herself sideways on the bed. "What should we do then? Watch a movie? Study?"

Weiss shook herself out of her musings and raised an eyebrow at that. She looked questioningly at her partner. Ruby had been more studious for a while now, but to suggest it when they were alone in the room like this was something new.

Ruby had a sheepish expression for a moment, almost bashful even, before sitting up and hugging her. "Maybe... there's a certain girl I want to impress?" She felt Ruby breathe into her ear, and her own breath hitched. Ruby knew exactly what she was doing, the little minx!

"A-Actually" she stuttered out, mentally berating herself for her inability to formulate a sentence, "I have another surprise for you apart from the cookies. Let go of me, please."

Ruby disentangled herself and Weiss turned around, away from the bed, reaching down into the bag from the bookstore. However, in the process of doing so she had inadvertently positioned herself in a way that gave Ruby an angle of attack. She felt hands on her rear again.

"Ruby!" she squeaked, nearly falling off the bed from the unanticipated sensation.

Her girlfriend giggled. "I've found the perfect resting place for them! Your butt is so firm and soft and cute so how could I not touch you?"

Weiss turned her head around, and saw Ruby playfully pouting at her, even as her hands continued to defiantly stay where they were. For the umpteenth time she cursed her pale complexion and how little it took to make her blush. She would have to get used to this, wouldn't she? "I've said it before and I'll say it again: You're absolutely hopeless, but that's why I like you so much."

Ruby just laughed in response, letting go with her hands.

Weiss turned back around and pulled out the gift-wrapped book and handed it to Ruby. "For you, open it."

Ruby smiled widely at her as she was took the gift, turning it around in her hands. "Thanks, Weiss." In mere seconds the wrapping paper had come off. She turned it around to look at the cover. "Warbreaker? Oh, I think I've heard of it before!"

Anticipation grew in Weiss as she started explaining. "Blake recommended it. It's fantasy. I was thinking that we could maybe read it together?"

"Thank you! I didn't know you were into this, Weiss. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Silver eyes peered at her questioningly.

Weiss smiled at her. "Well, I wasn't. I decided to give it a chance since I don't do much reading outside of studying, and I wanted the two of us to have a hobby together."

Ruby gave her a wide grin before throwing her arms around her again. "Weiss, you're the best girlfriend ever. I love you!"

"I love you too, dolt," Weiss replied and nuzzled her nose into Ruby's hair, glad her surprise had been a success.

"Should we get started, or should we go back to what we did before?" The suggestion was accompanied by Ruby winking suggestively at her.

Yang's advise came to mind – to talk if something was worrying her. A healthy relationship meant they could talk to each other, and Weiss felt worry over moving too slow for Ruby, so clearing the air with her seemed like the right call.

"About that… can we talk?" It came out in a hesitant, meek voice. She supposed it was fitting for the occasion.

Ruby instantly sensed the shift in mood and gave Weiss her undivided attention. She patted the pillow next to her and shuffled towards the wall to make room, giving her a reassuring smile. "Sure, what's on your mind?"

Weiss laid down next to her, anxiety filling her at broaching the rather sensitive topic. Ruby's eyes were filled with concern, reassuring her everything would be fine. "I like what we're doing… but can we move slowly? It's fun, don't get me wrong, and you make me feel amazing," she felt a blush creeping up her face and she nervously drummed her fingers against her thigh, "...but… I'm not yet ready for… having sex."

Saying it out loud filled her with relief. Weiss wondered how much stress she would've avoided had she just been confident to do so earlier.

_I need to take Yang's advise to heart and learn to confide in Ruby more. We're two parts of a whole._

Going further was a too big of a step for her to take right now. It had become clear to her just a few minutes ago, despite how intriguing she found the idea of experiencing more. It was like there was a mental wall making her shrink back, despite feeling attracted to Ruby and wanting to experience that with her.

Ruby's eyes shot wide open and she quickly put a comforting hand to Weiss' shoulder in her haste to explain herself. "Oh, I wasn't thinking about going that far!"

The fervent, almost pleading look in her eyes made Weiss' heart melt.

"But I'm sorry," Ruby continued, "I got a little carried away and I should've stopped. You're just", Weiss saw how her face practically change color at that moment, "really really, uhm, attractive, pretty and hot."

"Oh," was all Weiss managed to get out. Under normal circumstances she would've chuckled at Ruby's sudden change in demeanor, but hearing her practically say to her face that she wanted to have sex with her overrode all that, the embarrassment mixed with being flattered threatening to swallow her whole. "That's good to know, and well, I-I like you too in that way." Weiss fidgeted as she felt her face turn crimson, unable to find the right words. "I want to experience that with you some day, but I'll need more time."

Ruby continued to stroke her shoulder comfortingly and then moved up to play with her hair. "Weiss, I love you, and I want you to be comfortable. If I ever do something you disapprove of, just tell me and I'll stop. We'll go at your pace."

The sincere smile Ruby gave her alleviated her worries, and she immediately felt relief at her understanding. Ruby understood and accepted her without reservation. Talking about it had been the right call, and she was grateful that Yang had driven home that point earlier today. Ruby rolled over on her back and opened her arms then, and Weiss scooted into the embrace.

 _Hugs are underrated_ , she idly thought as she pressed close to her girlfriend's soft body. She breathed in and calm washed over her from Ruby's scent. "Thank you," she whispered. "I love you."

"Love you too, Weiss."

_She's the best girlfriend I could ever have wished for. Always understanding, always patient, and always there for me._

Weiss began to pepper feather-light kisses over Ruby's forehead, nose, cheeks and finally lips, where they in silent agreement held a slower and measured pace compared to before. After a few seconds she nuzzled into the crook of her neck instead, taking in the pleasant scent and warmth. Her heart ached from all of the positive emotions she was feelings. She loved Ruby so, so much.

As they cuddled, Weiss thought about their previously heated moment together and she reached a decision. There were a couple of things she could see herself being comfortable with, now that she'd voiced her concerns over going all the way. "Ruby?"

"Mm?"

"I know how I said to go slow, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't experiment just a bit. You can touch my rear as much as you want to. I'm also fairly certain that I'll be comfortable with anything as long as you don't remove my clothes or try to touch under them." To show her girlfriend she really was okay with that, Weiss brought one of Ruby's hands closer to her left breast, briefly meeting her gaze before she fled into the mass of red-tipped hair again.

_That wasn't too bad. Embarrassing, but not uncomfortable._

Ruby's breath hitched. "Okay, that's, uh, good to know," she stammered out, caught off-guard and sounding like she wasn't sure what to do.

It was adorable and Weiss had to stifle a giggle. "I've noticed you looking at my breasts."

"Guilty as charged," Ruby said as she explored the new area with rapt fascination for a few moments and them removed her hand to hug her back again.

"Did you like it?" Weiss felt some embarrassment over how needy that sounded. She'd enjoyed Ruby's touch and couldn't help but wonder how much more she would enjoy it under more passionate circumstances.

"Yeah," Ruby said, audibly gulping. "I like your boobs a whole lot, Weiss."

That was certainly good to know for the future. Weiss' face flushed prettily and she was glad that Ruby was holding her close and couldn't see her expression. She wouldn't have been able to met her gaze right now.

"So, I have a question for you..." Ruby started.

"Yes?"

"Is there anything you like about me in particular, you know...physically?" Her girlfriend's voice sounded in equal parts flustered and curious.

Weiss's face reddened as a few things came to mind. Saying them out loud would be embarrassing, but there wasn't any harm. "Yes...there is."

_Now for the details..._

The silence stretched on as Weiss found it increasingly difficult to keep talking.

Ruby started laughing. "Come on, just tell me, I'm dying to know. I'm guessing my boobs, because, well, you've been looking too, but is there anything else?

Weiss dearly wished she could keep her composure in these situations, but threw caution to the wind. "Your legs. They're amazing, particularly in those knee socks. Muscles too. Your physique is something else from swinging Crescent Rose around for years."

Ruby made a quiet sound of surprise. "I know what kind of socks I'll be wearing from now on."

"I'm sure you will, and I'm sure I will find it very enjoyable," Weiss replied. She wanted to sink through the floor, but she was also very proud of herself for having been honest; it was definitely a step in the right direction.

They switched topics after that and spent time just relaxing together, talking about whatever came to mind. An upcoming test, what Goodwitch would do to Cardin after he'd been caught harassing a Faunus student, the new song by that band Ruby liked, a new chocolate ice cream they both wanted to try… it didn't really matter. What was important was that they were together.

"You know, why don't we give the book a try instead. If I lay like this any longer I'll fall asleep," Ruby suggested after a few minutes, highlighting her statement by yawning cutely.

Weiss nodded and smiled at the sight. "Yes, let's do that. I want to see what it's is about."

Ruby took to the task and prepared the bed by piling up their pillows and her own blanket towards the headboard, making a comfortable nest for them to to read in.

They settled in, with Weiss leaning on Ruby, an arm wrapped around her waist protectively. She smiled as she listened to Ruby's even breathing and felt how her fingers traced idle patterns across her stomach, the girl already enraptured by the book.

 _I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world,_ she idly thought as she turned another page, settling in further and sighing in bliss.

* * *

The suitcases stood ready at the door, heralding the inevitable. It was Friday, classes had ended and the break had begun.

Yang, Ruby and Blake were in the process of packing the final few items they needed before it was time to head off to the airship that would take them to Vale City, where they'd change ship to one bound for Patch. Weiss' own ship would depart directly from Beacon an hour later for Atlas.

Even if she couldn't go with them on the upcoming break, Weiss was glad Blake would. Like she had suspected, Blake didn't have a home outside of Beacon, and while initially reluctant since she had not wanted to feel like a bother, the onslaught of Yang and Ruby casting her pleading looks had done the job and she'd given in. Two weeks with her friends would be good for her. Weiss had realized a long time ago that Blake was one of those persons who needed people around her, even if the girl herself didn't always seem to think so.

The week had so far been full of exams and last-minute cramming, but despite that, Weiss and Ruby had spent even more time together than usual. They had made good progress on the book she purchased, leading Weiss to many a moment where she sat cradled in Ruby's arms as they read together. Ruby had also invited her to a movie at the cinema, and they had afterwards dined at the same restaurant as last time. The small bouquet of white roses that had waited on her when they got back had been the icing on the cake.

Weiss would miss her dearly, but she had consoled herself with the knowledge that they'd soon see each other again. During the past week she had thought a lot about Yang's advice, and while she still felt regret at not being able to come with them, she could now handle those feelings.

The scolding she'd done in her mind, the anxiety over losing Ruby and the constant fretting over when she would mess up again were all gone. Instead, a sort of cynical acceptance that there would be ups and downs in a relationship had taken its place, but she could deal with that in a healthy manner now.

Their packing was soon done, and it was time to leave. She'd left most of her items except a few clothes, her romance novel, the Faunus culture book, and some coursework she wanted to brush up on in her spare time.

"Are we ready to go?" Weiss asked. Looking around, it seemed like everyone had finished their preparations. All that was left to do was to bid team JNPR goodbye and then head for the docks.

"One last thing!" Ruby smiled impishly, before surging forward. Weiss felt slender arms envelop her and she only had time to breathe in Ruby's scent, before suddenly finding herself lips occupied. She reciprocated, knowing that this would be their last kiss for a while. Soft and damp lips turned slick with their saliva as they kissed over and over, and when Ruby flicked her tongue over them, Weiss heard herself let out a gasp, inviting Ruby in the process. Her eyes fluttered shut as the pleasure of the moment overtook her and she allowed herself to get caught up in the moment. They wouldn't see each other for two weeks, so Yang and Blake would simply have to endure.

Some time later - Weiss really wasn't sure how long - she heard Blake politely clear her throat and they disentangled.

"Wow, sis! Didn't know you were that aggressive! I'm so proud of you! You too, Weissy!" Yang's outburst was followed by a wolf whistle, much to her chagrin.

Weiss looked at Ruby and saw that her face was flaming red, mirroring her own. Despite the embarrassment brought on, they grinned at each other and embraced again, savoring the contact and giving each other another few chaste kisses.

The door slammed open suddenly, making Weiss and Ruby jump away from each other out of instinct.

"Heya!" Nora greeted from the doorway. "You guys about to leave, right?"

"Hey, Nora," Yang said. "We were just about to say goodbye actually."

Nora skipped into the room, along with the rest of team JNPR. "No need, I brought everyone here instead."

"We'll miss you guys, but I hope you'll enjoy the break. It's well-deserved after the progress we've made in our training," Pyrrha said, even as Nora went in for a hug with Ruby, setting off a chain-reaction of the respective team members bidding each other goodbye for now.

Team JNPR would all stay at Beacon over the break. The team had learned recently at one of their joint pancake breakfasts that Ren and Nora were orphans lacking a home to go back to. Jaune had from the looks of it not been too keen to talk about why he didn't wish to go back home, and Pyrrha had seemed eager to spend two weeks together with him, Ren and Nora.

She'd miss them too, even if Nora needed to respect her personal space more than she did. Their training sessions over the last few weeks had done wonders for their friendship. Even Jaune had turned out to be alright, she had to concede as she gave him a somewhat tentative goodbye hug.

Weiss smiled to herself. Just a few months ago she would've avoided a hug if possible. She had changed so much and all for the better.

"Yep, we'll do our best. Keep the teachers on their toes over the break and have as much fun as you can," Yang said with a laugh as Weiss was scooped into a hug from Nora. Just like Yang, the girl nearly squeezed her air out of her lungs.

"Nora! Don't squeeze me like I'm some sort of stuffed animal!" She trashed uselessly before switching to the familiar tactic of playing dead. It worked with bears, so why wouldn't it work with Nora?

"Aww, but you're so tiny, cute and soft. No wonder Ruby's all over you, like yesterday when I walked into the kitchen!"

"Nora!" Both Weiss and Ruby shrieked at the same time, equally mortified.

After a few minutes of laughing and small talk, it was time to depart. With final goodbyes done, they set out towards the landing pads and soon found themselves in front of one of the ships departing for Vale City in a few minutes. It was rather crowded, since the entire student body was free and most of them would head home.

Blake stepped forward and gave Weiss a hug. "Take care," was all she said and gave her a light squeeze that Weiss returned.

"You too, Blake. Hope you have plenty of fun."

She let go and was instantly enveloped in another hug, this time from Yang. "Don't overwork yourself and don't forget to enjoy the break."

Weiss nodded into the mane of golden hair. "Yes, I promise."

"Oh, and if we don't see each other until we're back here, I'll bring a few pictures from Ruby's childhood," Yang added and raised her voice. "You're going to melt when you see them!"

"No, that's embarrassing!" Ruby groaned, earning a laugh from everyone.

"No no, go ahead Yang, I'd love to see them." Weiss chuckled at the hurt look Ruby gave her and stuck her tongue out in response. She couldn't imagine them being anything other than absolutely adorable.

Finally, Ruby stepped forward and enveloped her in a hug. "I love you, Weiss. Don't use the entire break for work."

"I will make sure to relax every now and then. Love you too, Ruby."

"And don't hesitate to come over if you can manage that. Just give me a call and we'll pick you up right away."

"I will," Weiss promised. That was the silver lining in all of this; With some luck and hard work she would likely be able to travel back in time to spend the last weekend with them at Patch.

Weiss noticed in that moment that Blake and Yang blocked the view from most of the other people who still hadn't climbed aboard, and everyone seemed absorbed with their own groups of friends. Quickly, she took a split moment decision, and with her heart beating faster already, she leaned in and planted a quick, chaste kiss to Ruby's lips. "Take care."

Ruby's eyes widened, as did Yang's and Blake's too. The girl had a dumb smile on her lips and nodded, and Weiss couldn't contain her own one. She felt proud of herself for the daring move and she clasped Ruby's hands in her own, giving them a light squeeze before letting go.

A loudspeaker voice informed them that the ship was about to depart, and her friends climbed aboard after another set of quick hugs. Weiss followed the ship with her eyes as it took off and shrank into the distance, before sighing to herself and trudging over to a bench to wait for her own ship to Atlas.

She took out her Scroll and looked at the picture of her and Ruby sleeping on her bed, already missing her voice and her touch. She smiled ruefully to herself and stroked the screen where Ruby's face was. No matter how many times she thought it over, an irrational part of her feared it was a dream and that she'd wake up soon.

She'd never met someone like Ruby until Beacon. Nobody had ever before managed to tear down the walls she'd built up to protect herself from the loneliness and conflicting emotions she'd had to battle with throughout her childhood. Her father had tried on occasion to set up meetings with the sons of business partners, but she'd hated the calculating motives behind them and rejected their advances by showing a complete lack of interest, preferring to stay lonely and engross herself in studies and training instead. Furious as he'd been, that was one area she had never compromised on, and would not have even if she hadn't been gay. She still remembered how he would shout at her and call her a failure for choosing solitude and for not doing as he wished. It had in turn only made her repress any outgoing tendencies of her personality, further cementing her teenage years prior to Beacon as a very lonely time.

Her brief singing career had been an attempt to discover herself, but when her father tried to take advantage of her talent for it, she had stopped that too. It was that moment that had finally convinced her to gather the courage necessary to forge her own path, and shortly after she had applied to Beacon, something that had been a dream ever since Winter took fate into her own hands.

Ruby, however, had in a short time wormed her way into her heart. At first Weiss had disregarded her as a nuisance, but had soon had to apologize and learn a long overdue lesson in humility after being chastised by Professor Port. Then she had noticed how Ruby had so many sides to her. She had learned of Ruby's kindness towards everyone, how Ruby saw the inherent goodness in people until proven otherwise, how protective she could be, but also how she struggled with her self-esteem and with catching up to her peers in academics, and how sometimes she could be quite clumsy. She wore her heart on her sleeve, and always had a smile on her face, if not for herself, then for those around her.

Before Weiss knew what had happened herself, she was already relying on Ruby for company and spent more time with her than with anyone else. She relished in being around the younger girl, and her drive to be perfect faded. Weiss soon realized that being alone and strong on her own hurt so much.

Ruby had taken to her too, having felt the same need to be close. Too often Weiss had found herself pondering 'why?' and wondered what she had to offer. As time passed she had realized there was no grand singular reason, but a multitude of smaller ones that converged into the warm and pleasant sensation called love. It just felt right, whereas being separated or not showing affection felt wrong. And that was enough for both of them.

With Ruby's help, she had also found a place to call home and friends that cared for her. Having tasted love and friendship, there was no way she could ever go back into cold solitude and Weiss now instead wondered how she had managed to endure all those years without it.

She had Ruby to thank for so much.

Weiss would miss her, but they'd see each other soon enough again though. In the meantime, she'd just had to endure her 'break', as stressful at it would be. She wondered what life for her had been like if she hadn't been born 'Weiss Schnee', instead just a normal girl to a normal family.

Her childhood would've been a lot happier, for one, but on the flip side she wouldn't have met Ruby, Blake, Yang or the rest of her friends most likely. The road to Beacon had been a long and arduous one, with thousands of tiny steps, coincidences and pure luck that had all conspired unknowingly to make her reach this point in her life

Her Scroll buzzed then. It was a message from Ruby. A simple "I love you" followed by a heart. She smiled and replied in kind, her mood lifting again. It was these small gestures that made all the difference in the world to her.

She had learned throughout the semester that everything may not go a hundred percent right always. For the first time in her life though, Weiss could say that she was okay with that. She was finally happy with her life and looked forward to what the next semester would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act 1 complete. Reviews are appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's chapter 12. Hope you folks enjoy it.
> 
> I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.

Weiss sat in a leather couch in her room, reading a report on her Scroll while doing her best to not think about the pile of confidential documents that patiently waited for her attention on the desk next to it. Her eyes flicked over the screen, absorbing economic data of the last quarter, and she took a sip of her coffee as she processed the information.

_Gross margin at 35,7 %... Non-GAAP results up 4,73 % Year-Over-Year... write off of cargo rose 23 % and inhibited growth... realignment of Faunus resources completed before schedule..._

Weiss blinked. The last point made a queasy feeling stir in her stomach, and she thought about the underpaid Faunus workers and the inadequate workplace safety measures. Weiss resolved to bring it up with her father later. Not that she had any hopes it would go well, but she could no longer overlook the company's dubious moral. Whereas before her ignorant former self had felt indifference, shame now flared up in her as she thought about the working conditions, and how it reflected on her family's name. It hadn't always been this bad, and she knew the company's business practices could be turned around, given time and effort.

Her father would be home sometime after lunch, no doubt wanting a full report on her time at Beacon before delving into business decisions and updates. Her grip on her Scroll tightened as she huffed in frustration. So far there hadn't been anything she couldn't have dealt with remotely, but he did expect her home over the break, wanting to formulate strategies and test her skills with grasping the intricacies of the business.

Weiss had arrived late yesterday, and as soon as she had woken up, she'd set out to keep herself updated with company business and policies, only allowing herself a light breakfast. A smile graced her lips as she thought about how Ruby would've scolded her if she had been there. Ruby was strict on her breakfast habits and would've been aghast at the thought of only a coffee and a sandwich. The smile turned into a thin line as she brought up the familiar picture on her Scroll of her and Ruby sleeping together.

_Not even twenty fours has gone by, and I miss you already._

Weiss decided to make sure she at least had a steady lunch and a short walk in the garden later, her favorite spot at the manor, to make good on the promise she had given to her girlfriend.

To distract herself for a moment, she thought about what Winter was doing right now. Her sister was always busy with her job in the military, and hadn't be able to take any time off sadly. Despite being tight-lipped, Weiss gathered she had a lot on her plate and would have for the foreseeable future. It was a shame; their last conversation had felt like a big step in the right direction, and she would've liked to spend time with her over the break. Maybe even receive a few pointers about the elusive summoning technique that was still out of her reach.

However, as she sat there on her couch, it became increasingly difficult to disregard the uncomfortable sensation that had followed her since yesterday. She went through a few more documents before admitting defeat, tiredly rubbing the bridge of her nose and letting out a sigh.

It had taken her a while to figure out what it was she began to feel on the airship to Atlas. Yesterday, at seeing the estate with its lawns, gardens, planted groove and the multi-story main building with its wings and annexes, she had eventually realized that Schnee manor didn't evoke the familiarity she had hoped for. It had become even more obvious when she had stepped inside the large ornate front doors and seen the familiar richly designed rooms and wide corridors, but she had been too tired then to ponder it much. During the morning she had managed to disregard it with the excuse of getting started on her work as soon as possible, but now though, her mind wandered and she looked around the room for confirmation.

The large double bed she'd had all to herself as she grew up was still there, as was the light blue curtains framing the large windows, the dark wood bookshelf, her desk and the gray carpet. A part of her had thought that she would have found it comforting to be back here again at least, if for no other reason than that she had spent most of her life in this very room. However, she had been sorely mistaken; it didn't give her the sense of familiarity she had expected. Instead, she felt like something was wrong - that something was missing.

That wasn't to say everything had been bad. It had certainly been pleasant to see a few of the servants, and she had greeted them with probably more eagerness than they had ever seen before, even going so far as giving her personal butler, Sebastian, a tender hug. But while that had brought her some comfort, it hadn't dissolved the foreign sensation she felt when she thought of Schnee manor.

The lack of sounds bothered her too. It was completely quiet and still, and while the room wasn't cold, it felt … dead. Lifeless. Just like the rest of the manor. She shivered and stood up to retrieve a blanket to wrap around herself for comfort. She would have to see about adjusting the air condition.

A part of Weiss had thought that she would actually enjoy the peace and quiet after the hectic months at Beacon with her team, but she had found that she didn't. Instead, it felt stifling. Ruby humming to herself, Blake turning a page in her book, or even Yang snoring… She'd learn to appreciate a certain level of background noise, and now that it wasn't there anymore, the silence nearly hurt her ears.

She gulped and steadied the emotions that threatened to spill over, pulling her knees to her chest after curling up in the sofa again, the fleece blanket wrapped tightly around her. It hadn't even been twenty four hours, and she already missed the rest of the team so much that it hurt.

For better or worse, Schnee Manor no longer felt like her home. Maybe it never had, if she was to be honest; she just had never had anything else to compare it with. Instead, it was a bleak place devoid of soul and filled with memories and lost dreams of having a proper family. She missed Ruby, Blake and Yang. Just thinking back on their days with classes, tests, studying, training, goofing off, or spending time together made her feel better in a melancholic kind of way.

Weiss wondered what they were up to at Patch. Probably sleeping in, then eating a large breakfast of waffles before heading out for the day to whatever they had decided in the spur of the moment. Maybe the beach? Maybe they were out playing with their dog? She really wanted to meet Zwei and take him for a walk; The pictures Ruby had shown her had been love at first sight, and she'd never walked a dog before. Her father had never wanted any loud animals on the premise.

She could see it in her mind, and her lips turned up into a smile again. She and Ruby would walk that adorable little ball of fur and wagging tail down a forest trail hand in hand, while the early morning sun warmed them and birds chirped in the trees. She felt a bit embarrassed over the idyllic picture she painted, but she knew the two of them could make it come true. Maybe during the next break.

She sighed. Those reports wouldn't read themselves, so with some reluctance, she picked up her Scroll, closed the picture of her and Ruby, and turned her attention back to the reports. This would be a long semester break, and she hoped Ruby had a better time than she did.

* * *

Ruby happily swallowed another piece of waffle, then used her fork with expert precision to pick up two sausages and a fried egg. Being home again felt wonderful, and after a good night of sleep in her own bed she felt more refreshed than she had in a long time.

Next to her, Yang was eating like her life depended on it, and while Blake showed more restraint, it was clear that she too found the food to be on a completely different level than at Beacon. In the background, her dad was happily cooking and humming a tune to himself, staying out of their hair and making himself as unobtrusive as only the most considerate of dads could be.

Ruby had missed 'her' kitchen chair with the chequer-patterned cushion, the plastic floor she'd spilled food on all too often as a toddler, and the sounds, atmosphere and smells she associated the spacious dining area with. As pleasant as all of this was, there was something else vying for her attention though.

"Ruby, you're staring," Blake admonished.

Ruby swallowed another sip of her coffee and laughed nervously at having been caught red-handed. "Sorry, your cat ears are just really adorable." She nearly let out a squeal when they flicked in annoyance, but averted her gaze to alleviate the shame in her. Ruby cursed the almost overpowering need she felt to scratch those adorable extra set of ears.

_Alright, Ruby Rose, stop fawning over them. Blake doesn't appreciate it, and you probably wouldn't either if you were in her shoes._

Blake sighed and speared a piece of egg on her fork. "Thanks, but please don't stare. My ears get uncomfortable under the fabric, so letting them breath is a nice change. I'm just not used to letting people see them."

Ruby had never understood why people picked on the Faunus, and it was heartbreaking that Blake felt like hiding her heritage. She adamantly believed that nobody should have to conceal who they were, and Blake looked distinctly more Blake when she felt safe enough to not wear her bow.

"In my home, you will not find any prejudice," Taiyang reassured her as he walked over to them with even more food and a bottle of orange juice, filling up Ruby's glass for her.

"I'm still not sure how you figured it out, Mr. Xiao Long," Blake said and looked somewhat conflicted, adding, "I would've kept it on otherwise."

"Call it Hunter's intuition, and call me Tai. No need to be so formal. I'm sorry I just let my mouth run yesterday though; I should've been more considerate," he apologized and smiled contritely at her.

"It's fine. I should use this opportunity to get more comfortable with not concealing my Faunus traits," Blake replied with a shrug, content to let the matter go.

Taiyang looked at all of them, then down to their plates and chuckled. "Only a few months away, and I had already forgotten how much food teenagers can consume. I'll have to stock up on food in the next two days. So, what's your plan for today?"

"I was thinking we could show Blake around Patch, and maybe go fishing?" Yang replied. Ruby nearly choked on her food at how Blake's eyes lit up at the fishing part, her adorable ears standing at attention all of sudden. She knew Blake loved fish, but with her ears out in the open, it was very difficult to not draw connections between that and her heritage.

Stereotypes aside, Ruby hadn't gone fishing in a long while and it would be a fun. Maybe they'd get lucky and catch enough for dinner. She hadn't had seafood in months and wouldn't mind it every now and then.

"Sounds good. Hope you girls enjoy yourselves," Taiyang wished them. "A shame that I didn't get to meet your girlfriend, Ruby. Weiss, right?" She nodded. "She's more than welcome next time" he continued, sounding increasingly excited as his face sported a large smile, "With how much you've written about her, I can't wait. You couldn't stop talking about her when you called me, and-"

"Dad! Please!" Ruby shouted in embarrassed panic and felt a strong blush creep up her cheeks. She decided that the safest course of action was to stare down at her food, making a point to ignore Blake and Yang who were both trying to hold back their laughter.

He chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. "Alright, alright, my bad. I'm just excited to see my little girl growing up, and to know more about girl she's so head over heels for. What's her last name, by the way? I don't think you've mentioned it."

"Uhm, it's… Schnee. She had to go home to catch up with the family business. That says it all, I think," Ruby replied and laughed nervously. Taiyang's eyes widened and he made a series of coughing sounds as he tried to get the coffee he'd just swallowed out of his windpipe.

Ruby knew he would accept her regardless of who she dated, but there was just something about Weiss being who she was that made it difficult to reveal it. She recognized that she was pretty much a nobody without any noble background, connections or wealth to speak of, and Weiss was the revelation brought that uncomfortable fact to the forefront of her mind again, causing a small ball of anxiety to form in her stomach.

"No way! Winter Schnee's younger sister?" Taiyang exclaimed after he got his coughing fit under control. "I thought I recognized her name from somewhere!"

"Wait, you know her sister?" Ruby's eyes widened in surprise, mirrored by both Blake and Yang.

He shook his head at her question. "No, but I know that Qrow does." He turned to Blake to offer an explanation. "Their uncle, and he mentioned her having a sister in passing. They didn't get along at all, and that's why it stuck. He did a few missions in cooperation with the Atlas military a year ago."

Yang snorted and shook her head in part amusement, part resignation. "It was probably his own fault, if anything." Blake looked confused, so Yang filled her in. "Our uncle is blunt and doesn't respect authority. But he's one of the best, so even the military put up with him."

Taiyang nodded and grinned, and Ruby just sighed at her uncle being the way he was.

_Better not mention him when I meet Winter... Uncle Qrow, I love you, but why did you have to piss off her of all people?_

Taiyang suddenly began to laugh loudly, earning confused glances for the occupants of the table. Ruby looked at Yang, but she seemed to be equally baffled.

"So, going for the rich girl, eh? You hinted she was well off, but I had no idea!" The fierce glare Ruby shot him just made him laugh harder, and it took a few seconds for him to catch his breath. "That was just a joke. I know your feelings are real and that she makes you happy. That's clear as day," he said in an attempt to placate her, and Ruby knew he meant it.

"Just don't tease me like that, Dad. Yang does it enough!"

A bark rang out from the stairwell at that moment, and stubby paws trotted down and skidded into the kitchen, the smooth floor making Zwei lose his footing in his haste to reach the food bowl. He collided with Ruby's left foot, and she scooped him up in her lap, laughing at his happy yet oblivious expression. "Morning, Zwei. Did you sleep well?" The dog yipped happily and began panting in delight as she scratched behind his ears and kissed him on the forehead. She had missed him too.

Looking up at Blake, she found her friend to be eyeing the dog nervously. At least it wasn't as bad as their first meeting yesterday, where Zwei had bounded out from the door when Taiyang opened it. Blake had on instinct utilized her ability to let a clone take her place and had then used Yang as a shield. It had backfired somewhat, as Zwei jumped into Yang's arms the second he'd sniffed and cuddled Ruby enough.

Yang did her best to hold back a laugh, but failed and nearly fell off the chair when she spotted the indignant glare from her friend. "Blake, that's so stereotypical. Look at him, isn't he just adorable? How can you not like that face?"

Blake blushed, and peered hesitantly at the corgi that had abandoned all thoughts of food and sat contentedly in Ruby's lap. "I was bitten by a dog when I was a child, and the fear has stayed since then." Yang looked remorseful but Blake patted her shoulder to let it know it was fine. "That said, it isn't very good to nurse the fear like I do. I should try to get used to him… just give me some time."

"Sorry to hear that, Blake. Ruby, I'll give him breakfast outside today then." Taiyang quickly moved over and took Zwei with him before grabbing a set of empty bowls, some dry dog food and walked over to the door. A few moments later, his head popped back in.

"Nearly forgot. Girls, I'll be back late today. Grimm extermination in the northeast most corner of the island, near the old crypts. The patch of forest there has seen an increase lately. I'll bring Zwei with me too. Since you'll spoil him rotten over the next two weeks, the exercise will be good for him, and he'll enjoy chasing the Beowolves around."

Blake raised an eyebrow at that and looked at the corgi he still held in his arms with no small degree of alarm.

"Be careful, Dad!" Ruby and Yang said in unison, though he merely laughed it off.

"Just a few beos. Nothing to worry about. Yang, make some dinner for everyone please and save some for me. If you don't catch enough fish yourselves, use the household credit card to buy some. Later!"

Taiyang disappeared from view again and closed the door behind him. Ruby knew that she realistically didn't have anything to worry over, but she couldn't help but to always feel a small tinge of fear in her whenever her dad went away on a mission. Being a teacher at Signal meant that he was excluded from most of the dangerous hunts in Vale or another of the Kingdoms, so that was reassuring at least.

She knew that she didn't have a right to complain though, even if she feared that he'd one day not return, just like her mom hadn't. Her own and Yang's career path probably made his hairs grey prematurely, but it was what she wanted, and he still supported her despite the anxiety it likely brought him.

A car engine revved a few minutes later, a honk signaling his departure with Zwei.

They soon afterwards finished their meal and set out for the day. It was late in the morning, and with full stomachs they trudged down the dirt road through the forest. It was a beautiful morning, with birds chirping and the sun shining down through the trees, warming them as they walked towards the village, coincidentally enough called Patch. It wasn't overly warm yet, and the morning dew gleamed in the sunlight, lighting up the forest floor in a multitude of sparkling gems.

Despite the day being picture-perfect, Ruby felt a certain emptiness in her. Being home was great, sleeping in her own bed was great too, as was seeing her dad and Zwei for the first time in four months, but Weiss wasn't there, and that made all the difference.

It had only been a bit over sixteen hours since they saw each other, but in the months leading up to the break she'd spent hours every day with Weiss, and without her at her side, she felt… incomplete. Like a part of her soul was missing. It was a difficult feeling to describe, and equally difficult to ignore. A part of her longed for the next semester to start already, because then they'd be together again. If they could at least have texted or called each other it wouldn't have been that bad, but they were too far away from each other for even that. She supposed it would get better as the day went on, which brought some comfort to her. Maybe this was what Zwei had felt like when she'd left for Beacon? A deep-rooted longing.

"What'ca thinking about, Rubes? **"** Yang asked, no doubt having noticed the frown on her face.

"Weiss," she replied with a sigh. "I miss her… and I hope she's not overworking herself."

Her sister gave her a pat on the back. "She'll be fine. She's not the same Weiss as when we first met her, and she promised you to not do that. Now stop moping and enjoy the day. She would want you to have as much fun as possible."

Ruby recognized the truth of that. The day was nice, and she knew Weiss would want her to enjoy her time as much as she could. With her conscious clear, she smiled. "You're right. Let's make the most out of the break!"

* * *

While stretching her legs to alleviate the stiffness from sitting down for too long, Weiss read the text displayed on her Scroll again. She was done for the moment with skimming over reports and memorizing the next year's strategic goals for the R&D division. Now, her attention was focused on her Scroll, and the surprising, but welcome, news coming out of Vale. Just this morning, the Vale council had signed a piece of legislation into law that criminalized a host of discriminatory practices towards Faunus, and had also established a special court and investigative branch of the police to enforce transgressions. It was far more than what anyone had expected, and it was sending shockwaves through the Kingdoms.

She felt exhilaration and tried to imagine how happy it would make Blake and Velvet when they heard it. Granted, she didn't know Velvet too well yet since they'd only spoken to each other a few times, but she knew the girl had suffered from bullying on account of being a Faunus. She wished she could've seen Blake's reaction though. Just thinking about her friend feeling a need to hide who she was was tore at her heart. It was so fundamentally wrong, and the familiar feelings of guilt at her past ignorance and indifference flared up briefly before she pushed it down again. She had moved past that and wouldn't dwell on it anymore.

The only negative aspect to the news was that her father would not be pleased. She looked forward to their meeting later today even less than before, since he would without a doubt voice his displeasure with it. He had never held a friendly disposition towards Faunus, but after her mother died, it had taken a turn for the worse. She concluded that it would moreover impact her own plans to broach the subject of the company's treatment of their Faunus employees, and not in a helpful manner. Frustration stirred in her over what would be a more difficult task than she had anticipated, but she didn't plan to stay silent despite that. She owed it to both herself and everyone else to correct what she now saw as mistakes in how the SDC operated, even if she didn't hold any power at the moment. _Well, that's a concern for later. No use in worrying over something I can do nothing about at the moment… I'll just have to see how he reacts and take it from there. 'Wing it,' as Yang is fond of saying._

Deciding that she had deserved a break after nearly two hours of studying, Weiss sat up and stretched, feeling the satisfying sensation of her back cracking. She yawned and rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes, deciding to step outside into the garden for a while to get a pinch of fresh air. The manor's garden was a beautifully designed collection of flowers, plants, hedges and vines that were at their peak of beauty right now. She picked up her Scroll, intending to take pictures she could show Ruby later.

Closing the door, Weiss set out through the west wing of the manor. The hallways were ostentatiously designed, just like the rest of the manor - a display of wealth and of their lineage. The floor was decorated with a soft light blue carpet that muffled sounds, and portraits or various ornaments hung on the walls. Just before she reached the second floor junction, and the large staircase leading down to the ground floor, she looked at the painting on the right - like she always did.

A woman sat on a chair outside, near a willow tree, surrounded by a sea of flowers. The water of the river in the background twinkled, and golden wheat fields shined beyond that. The oil painting was one of the most detailed she had ever seen, and it had taken the artist several weeks to complete it. A kind face and stunning blue eyes, forever frozen in time, looked back at her as a light breeze blew her long white hair sideways. Her mother had been so beautiful.

Weiss had faint memories from that day. Her father had hired a professional painter and she'd impatiently waited off to the side in the summer heat, while her mother sat still for far too long. Once it was finally over, Weiss had eagerly rushed forward to hug her. Weiss imagined she could still feel her mother's arms encircling her, the softness of her hair and the gentle laugh that had always made her smile and reassured her that everything would be alright.

_I love you, mother, and I miss you so much..._

Weiss took a shaky breath and fought down the sorrow that inexorably flared up and clawed for the surface. This always happened to her whenever she saw the portrait, but it usually wasn't this bad.

"Miss Schnee, are you alright?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin, quickly spinning around to face the source of the voice. Sebastian, her personal butler and acting household overseer, gave her a kind smile in return. He was a lean man in his mid-60s. What hair left on his head was a deep gray and his face was wrinkled, but he still held a youthful disposition and always looked at the bright side of things.

"Yes, I was just… lost in thought." She gestured to the painting for emphasis, trying to disregard how heavy her chest felt. She had no idea how long she'd stood there staring at it.

"We all miss her," he replied sympathetically, adding, "Both you and your sister have grown into splendid young women in her image. She would've been so proud of you."

Before she knew what had happened, tears ran down her face and quiet sobs shook her frame. Hearing him say that had just been too much, but just a few seconds later she felt a pair of arms envelop her and she regained her composure as she hugged back.

"Sorry, miss. I didn't mean to make you cry," Sebastian apologized earnestly.

"Don't apologize. What you said means a lot to me. I've been thinking a lot about family and what that means lately, and it just… became a bit too much," she said and sniffled.

She missed her mother but nothing could bring her back. The family she remembered from all those years ago was but a distant memory, and her current family a fractured mess. A demanding father that barely cared about them, and a sister that she talked with far too seldom and who had at most times been been so occupied with her duties they hadn't had any chance to spend time together.

The sadness she felt lessened when she thought about Ruby, Blake and Yang may not be her biological family, but after the past four months and everything they'd been through, they were practically family to her. When they were together, she felt like she'd found what a home was supposed to be like. That had struck her shortly after Yang comforted her, and thinking back on that moment made a warm feeling swell in her chest.

"And have you learned something?"

"Yes, yes I have."

"Good," he said and smiled. "It seems that Beacon has been wonderful for you. I saw it as soon as you stepped inside the door. You're happier, more lively and carry yourself like someone that has learned to enjoy life." He let go then, and gave her a careful look over.

"Yes, I've learned that. Sebastian… I have a," she glanced around nervously and lowered her voice to just shy of a whisper, "girlfriend, and friends too."

"Congratulations. I still remember the day you told me about how you felt. I'm glad you're following your heart." He looked very pleased with the revelation and peered at her questioningly, "And who's the lucky girl, if I may be so bold as to ask?"

Weiss felt a blush spread on her face. "Well, it's a long story. I was going to head to the garden to take a break from the reports. Do you have time to join me? We haven't caught up yet, and I have so much to tell you."

"Absolutely, miss. Let me just fetch some food and drink for us. I assume you're hungry?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, catching up on the business is tiring and exhausting, but I'm making progress."

He nodded to himself. "That is true. It is difficult work, isn't it?" The old man then looked faintly embarrassed and cleared his throat. "Oh, miss… you should cover up your lower neck. There's a… hmm, hickey, I believe the youngsters call it."

Weiss nearly fainted on the spot.

* * *

Ruby wiggled around to find a more comfortable position on the pier, while dangling her feet in the air and holding a fishing rod in her hands. Next to her, Yang and Blake sat with their own rods and lazily waited for the fish to hook. The bucket next to Blake already had two fishes in it, courtesy of said girl. Blake was in such a good mood that she was humming a small tune to herself, her ears twitching excitedly under the bow she now wore again, and Ruby had stifle a laugh. Weiss wasn't that only one that needed to learn to live in the moment, but so far Blake had done an admirable job.

It was close to noon, and they had guided Blake around the village, shown her the playground they used to spend time at, their favorite restaurant and had stopped to greet a few of her dad's acquaintances they ran into on the way. When they arrived at the pier, they hired fishing rods like agreed, bait and a bucket from the family-run company that owned the docks. With the owners being friends of their dad, they had gotten extra bait for free and had soon set out to catch themselves a delicious dinner. It was a worthy goal for a carefree day of lazing around - something that was much needed after Beacon.

A refreshing light breeze met Ruby's skin, and the salt smell of the sea and algae was pleasant to her nose, with the seagulls incessant squawking making her smile at how silly they were. She didn't fish often, but it brought a sense of tranquility to her, and she idly wondered if the Emerald forest had any fish in it. Not that she wanted to have anything to do with preparing the fish, that was just gross, but catching it was fun.

"Having fun, Blakey?" Yang asked, all too amused at seeing the usually quiet girl so uncharacteristically upbeat.

Blake blushed but nodded, "I never thought fishing would be this… " she glanced at the bucket next to her sheepishly, "rewarding. And relaxing. How will we eat them?"

Yang grinned. "With mashed potatoes, homemade remoulade with a few drops of lemon to go with it, and the fish will be prepared with butter spiced with pepper and ginger. For dessert, I'll make an apple pie we'll eat with vanilla ice cream. Simple, but tasty."

Ruby felt her mouth water and she nodded her head vigorously in approval. Normally not overly fond of fish, the exception was whenever Yang or her dad prepared it.

"Yang, you don't have to-" Blake hurriedly objected, but was cut off. Yang put her finger over Blake's mouth, making her go cross-eyed for a moment as she tried to focus on the elusive digit.

"But I want to," Yang replied. "While we're here, and since you're our guest, we'll eat like queens each day. No objections allowed! Besides, I can't let my cooking skills go to waste. It's a pain at Beacon since we need to buy everything from Vale City, so that's why I never cook there."

A smile graced Blake's lips as she accepted being overruled. "Then I guess I have no choice. Thank you."

At that moment, Ruby's line twitched and she eagerly drew it in. What she caught was not what she had expected however. A small crab had somehow seized onto the hook and was flailing wildly, claws snapping furiously in the air.

"Yang, I caught a crab. What do we do with it?" she asked as she moved her head closer to take a good look at the curious animal.

Her sister snorted in amusement at the sight of the very agitated crustacean. "Let it back in. As delicious as crab meat is, I don't want to prepare a second dish just for one tiny crab."

Carefully, Ruby set it down on one of the wooden planks that made up the floor of the pier and tried her best to untangle it. Luckily, it hadn't bitten into the hook, but had somehow gotten tangled in the line and the hook had snaked around one of its legs. She felt a small pang of guilt at seeing it flounder about so helplessly. She supposed it was a a bit hypocritical of her, since she was fine with eating fish and steak, but the crab was rather cute in its own freakish and grumpy way.

As she set about extracting it, the crab had other designs in mind and instead grabbed her pinkie finger with one of its claws. For a split moment it didn't do anything, and Ruby held her breath… and then it pinched.

"Yaaaaang! Help!"

* * *

Weiss lay in her bed on her stomach, finally reading her romance novel. After having an early lunch with Sebastian in the garden and spending the better part of an hour recounting her months at Beacon, she had gone back to her room and read through several more documents, and had then decided to reward herself with a small break since she was well ahead of schedule. It was another thing she had learned at Beacon; allowing herself to relax was fine, and had the added bonus of recharging her batteries so she could get more done in the long run. Well, Ruby would be angry with her if she didn't take breaks, so there was that too. Weiss blushed when she thought back to one time when Yang had jokingly called her 'whipped' after Ruby took her Dust theory textbook from her.

_She's not exactly wrong. Ruby has me wrapped around her finger._

On her way back the garden, she had stopped by the kitchen and asked one of the household staff to prepare a cup of coffee with cream and sugar for her, while she fetched some mint chocolate to go with it. She idly shook her head at the sweet tooth she knew she was developing, even as she popped another piece of delicious chocolate in her mouth. Ruby could be a decidedly bad influence, though she still couldn't fathom how the girl could eat so unhealthy and get away with it. She had a propensity for easily putting on weight, so she had to be mindful of her eating habits.

Weiss was in a much better mood than earlier in the day too, thanks to her talk with Sebastian. The feeling of talking to someone about her relationship that offered an outside perspective, and who had been supportive for years, had been amazing. She hummed to herself as she turned another page in the her newly acquired romance novel. During the past week, there hadn't been a time for it with all the exams, but now… she could afford to relax and see if _The Feelings We All Must Endure_ was as good as Blake had promised her, and give her some guidance in the physical area of a relationship as an added bonus. Just thinking about it brought plenty of embarrassment to her, but she had to admit she was very curious about _certain…_ scenes in it. Besides, Ruby had told her to do things other than work, hadn't she?

The excuse made, she quickly became engrossed with the love story of the protagonist; a new student at an all-female boarding school. Weiss felt her face grow warm when she noticed the similarities between the protagonist, Ember, and herself. Blake sure knew how to pick her books, though Weiss wasn't sure she wanted to know if the schoolgirl theme Blake had going was a mere coincidence or something a bit more deep-rooted.

The story was compelling though, and she recognized the same questions about attraction she had once thought of before coming to terms with them. Seeing it from an outside perspective gave her understanding of it another dimension, and she let out an involuntary squeal when Ember had her first kiss. Just like it had for Ember, that had taken a great deal of courage for her but also made it all the sweeter. She took another sip of the coffee after popping in another piece of chocolate, losing herself in thoughts about that first kiss in the garden when Ruby had confessed to her.

All too soon though, a knock on the door interrupted her reminiscing. "Miss, your father just arrived. He would like to see you," one of the maid's muffled voice carried through the door.

With a sigh, she sat up and packed the book into her suitcase. "I'll be there shortly," she replied and then gave herself a critical examination in the mirror before scooping up a small stack of documents and stepping outside into the hall.

She walked briskly, her thoughts whirring about both the business and of more personal feelings. It would be the first time in months that she'd seen him, and the first time since she'd told him that she would attend Beacon. That encounter had been anything but pleasant or fruitful, with him furious at her over what he called 'a waste of time and skill', and she herself boldly rebellious. In the end, she had let him know that she would keep up with the company business, and he had coldly dismissed her with a grunt and turned back to his work.

It was just another memory of her never being good enough, of never measuring up to his ideas of how she should be. Her grip on the documents tightened enough to leave marks. Why couldn't she have a normal father that cared about her, like so many others had? Had her mother not been murdered, that dream might've been a reality. When she was alive, he had been so different.

All too soon, she stood in front of the door to her father's study in the furthermost corner of the east wing. She shivered, enjoying this lifeless part of the manor even less than the others. After taking a deep breath, she knocked on the heavy oak door and then opened it.

The room was large, with bookshelves lining every wall. Books were sorted by matching color and height, creating a sense of order. She was sure he'd not as much as opened a single one them. It was just another fix idea he'd gotten from his obsession with symmetry and perfection.

At the end of the room behind a large, dark, wood desk, sat her father.

"Father," she greeted.

"Weiss," he replied in a deep voice, boring his ice-blue eyes into her, adding, "I hope that foolish waste of time you call Beacon has not been detrimental to you."

"I'm glad to see you too," she replied sarcastically but kept her face unreadable. She internally fumed. Months had gone by, the longest she'd ever been away from him, and he seemed to not care one bit. If she died one day, would he even mourn her, or would it be a mere inconvenience to him?

His brow furrowed in displeasure, but he apparently let it go. "You've kept up with the most critical data during your… studies. However, there's much more to go over with the financials. The last quarter was disappointing in many ways, regardless of the company's growth. Summarize it for me."

"Yes, Father." It looked like he wouldn't even bother to ask her about her time at Beacon. A pang of disappointment shot through her, but also relief at not being asked. The juxtaposition of these two feelings had throughout her life been a source of both annoyance and bewilderment.

Setting her personal feelings to the side, she began with going over the information she'd learned throughout the day, and adding her own analysis to the last quarter's financial data. Then her father proceeded with elaborating further on various metrics, and then moved through one division of the SDC after another. He talked about what milestones each had completed in the last three months and where adjustments needed to be made.

It wasn't the first time they'd done this exercise, and the routine was familiar to her by now. Even if he had delegated everything else to tutors, this was something he had always personally attended to, first with Winter, but then later with her. When she was younger it had been a lot more challenging, her young mind not fully able to grasp the complexity of the company and how everything was interconnected. It was easier these days though, and she found that time away from the company had paradoxically enough made her better at finding points of concerns and seeing the larger picture. She supposed the expression "she couldn't see the forest for all the trees" was apt.

It wasn't entertaining, she didn't deny that - nobody could really classify this as 'fun', after all. However, that didn't mean that she didn't derive pride from being able to grasp the challenges of the vast organized chaos that was a multi-billion lien company. Millions of little pieces had to align properly, strategies had to be formulated for each department as well as leveraging the available resources in the most efficient and strategic manner.

"And you still need to study this with more diligence," he berated, just as she finished another explanation. "Beacon is such a waste of time for you, when you could be dedicating yourself to studying in preparation for your future role in the company."

Her anger flared up again, and her eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly as she gritted her teeth. Beacon was _not_ a waste of time. When she ran the company one day, she still planned to go on hunts and make a tangible difference in the world. Beacon also made her stronger, something that was invaluable, and then there was Ruby and everyone else. Attending Beacon was the best decision she'd ever made in her life.

She knew she exceeded the expectations of her knowledge on the company business too, but her father seemed completely indifferent to it, not giving a word of praise when she got it all right and then some, instead only correcting her when needed as soon as she had began her presentation. It had always hit her self-esteem particularly hard in the past, but not so much now. She knew better than to really expect too much, and Ruby, Yang and Blake had shown her that was she was appreciated. It was just… who wouldn't want their father to tell them they did a good job and show that he was proud of her?

"And that brings us to the topic of the recent news out of Vale. The Faunus Equality Act will effectively increase the operating expenses there, since it will means both increased salary expenses along with increased cost on unnecessary safety equipment. Profits will decrease."

She had long ago learned to read the subtlest of his expressions. The way his eyes hardened spoke volumes. He was livid over it. Still feeling the irritation stirring in her, she decided to voice her opinion on the matter, despite the figurative minefield she was stepping into. She owed it to Blake, and to herself. "For a change, it would be pleasant to hear the company's name mentioned in at least one place without accusations of slave wages and willful neglect of the workers safety." She had to admit it was aggressive of her, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Those animals have it better than with almost any other employer," he snarled derisively all of sudden. Evidently, her patience wasn't the only one in short supply. She really shouldn't agitate him, but when she thought about Blake and her newfound understanding of the obstacles facing the Faunus population throughout life, she couldn't stay quiet.

"I'm sure that many people would disagree with that. I'm also sure that the company will thrive despite the legislative changes. I-"

"Weiss."

She stopped in the middle of her explanation.

"You've changed," he asserted.

"Yes, I have. What of it?" It came out as a challenge; a razor-sharp edge to it.

"You're more outspoken." Her eyebrow twitched at the annoyed inflection in his voice at the observation. "Make sure any acquaintances don't have you forget your duty. As the future CEO, you cannot let your emotions guide you. The company would've been ruined a long time ago had I done that."

"Father, my friends," she added emphasis on the last word as she trained her gaze onto his, anger simmering in her by now, "and my future as the CEO are not mutually exclusive. Rather, I would say that they've helped me become a much more well-rounded person."

He stared at her, obviously sensing that this could very well turn into an argument should he press it. Weiss didn't want to deal with another fight and tried to calm down, still recalling how it had drained her the last time a few months ago. Not that the fight then had been the first occurrence either. They'd argued before, ranging from him telling her she wasn't trying hard enough, to arguing about her antisocial behavior, and her decision to stop singing.

He let out a deep breath as he broke their eye contact, and clasped his hands together. "Then see that you keep your priorities straight. I'll soon need to join a conference call, and we can discuss the implications of the new law later. Before that though, there's one more thing."

She nearly rolled her eyes, but restrained herself. When had she grown so bold? It was probably just as surprising to him as herself at this point. She realized she had decidedly less patience than before to deal with him, which could be problematic going forward.

"What is it?" she asked, and made sure to keep her voice neutral.

"A future husband." The words threw her off her current train of thought, and it felt like she'd gotten hit by one of Yang's punches.

"What?!" she shrieked in astonished rage, no longer caring at all about keeping her composure. She very well recalled the last time they'd argued about her getting friends, even if that had just been a pretext for him to try to set her up with a potential suitor of his choice. She was not going to go along with that, no matter what he did. Not then, not now. Ruby's face flashed in her mind, and she gritted her teeth.

"Weiss, your tone," he admonished sharply, a slight scowl on his face. Weiss just glowered at him. "You'll be eighteen in November, which means that you're at an age where it's time to think about marriage. I have compiled a list of potential candidates: sons of successful families that would be very beneficial to the lineage."

The anger she'd nursed under the surface roared to life, but before she could act a sobering realization hit her, and abject sadness mixed with weariness extinguished the flames. It was absolutely soul-crushing. He really didn't care about her at all, did he?

She had known that deep down, but had always harbored a sliver of hope that one day things could change. His cold and calculating words had crushed that though. She took an unsteady step back on the spot, and felt like crying. Her real family would never feel like one, and all her remaining parent wanted was to control her and decide her life for her.

That thought, however, gave rise to a new bout of anger, burning hotter and fiercer than before.

Why would he, who had done nothing to be there for her after her mother died, think he had the right to even suggest who she should date and maybe one day marry? What had he ever done to earn that privilege and trust? Especially when he was only concerned with his obsession of continuing the Schnee legacy? He'd never been there in any capacity as a dad, he'd forced mountains of work and training onto her, always made sure she felt inadequate, and he had every step of the way throughout her life tried to dictate what she should do and how she should behave.

"No," Weiss snarled, not caring at all anymore. She couldn't recall the last time she'd felt this all-consuming rage in her, but it would come to good use. She had to take a stand here and make him understand that he didn't control her life. It was apparent that leaving for Beacon hadn't been enough.

"Weiss, you have a duty to the company," he rebuked in a stern voice that would've left no room for argument in most people. However, Weiss wasn't 'most people'.

"A duty to the company perhaps, but not to you." She huffed, adding, "Despite how highly you think of yourself."

"Weiss! Know your place!" He rose from his chair and leaned forward across the table. "I've done everything within my power to give you the best education and chances in life I could. You cannot waste that!"

Weiss was left incredulous. He claimed he had done his best, when he'd not done even the bare minimum of what a dad should for her or Winter? Her entire being seethed in anger and contempt at what an absolute moron of a father she'd gotten, and she thought of all the loneliness and stress she had suffered as a result of that.

"I hate you!" The words came out of her mouth before her mind had any time filter them.

He stared at her, shock now written across his face. It felt so satisfying to see him thrown off balance for just once, and she let out all of the thoughts and feelings she'd kept to herself for years.

"You've done nothing but to bring hardship into my life. Nothing! I can't even recall the last time you told me I did something well, and I can't remember when you told me you loved me, or when you gave me a hug last time. I'm never good enough, and you always try to decide my life for me!"

She felt tears prickle at the corner of her eyes.

"And now you want to take even who I'm supposed to spend my life with away from me? Is it never enough? Is no sacrifice good enough for you? How much do you ask of me? You drove Winter away from home, and you've ruined my childhood. I didn't have a single friend until just a few months ago and that was only because I got away from this place."

He was silent during her rant, staring at her with the same flabbergasted expression.

"It's a shame you didn't die and mother lived. Everything would have been better that way." Before she could see his reaction to what she'd said, she turned around. "I'll be leaving. Thanks for being the worst father anyone could ever ask for!"

She stormed out of the room, tears falling freely from her eyes.

* * *

A loud yawn escaped Ruby, and she felt her jaw stretch satisfyingly. It was nearly midnight, and with how full of activities the Saturday had been, and a warm bath, she was very tired and looked forward to a full night of sleep without any classes for the next two weeks. That was still something she had to get used to, though she would likely wake up before everyone else like she usually did despite that. A familiar knock sounded on the door then.

"Come in, Dad," Ruby called as she readjusted her pillow to get it extra fluffy and comfortable. Finally, she could go to bed.

The door opened and Taiyang stepped into the room, still dressed in his regular Hunter's outfit. "Hey, just wanted to say goodnight. Saw the light was still on. The hunt drew out longer than I thought, but there's no more Grimm to worry about for a while. Are Yang and Blake asleep?"

She nodded. "Yep. Yang ate too much ice cream and fell asleep in the sofa, so we helped her to bed."

He let out a laugh at that. "I'll have tomorrow off. Do you want anything special for breakfast?"

She felt a wide smile spread on her face, and within the blink of an eye she was salivating as she thought about his specialty. "Homemade bread!"

Taiyang laughed. "Alright, I'll bake tomorrow morning." He then walked over and gave her a hug.

"Love you, Dad." she said and hugged him back. He smelled of sweat and dirt, but she didn't care. Giving him a goodnight hug when she could was something she wouldn't miss for anything.

He ruffled her hair and gave her forehead a kiss. "Love you too, sweety. Goodnight." He then turned off the light and walked out, closing the door behind him.

She listened to the footsteps receding down the stairway and then turned on her side so she could look outside the window. The shattered moon had risen by now and shone brightly, casting the room in a pale silver-blue hue. Watching the moon had always comforted her, like so many times in the past when she had been lonely. It was calming, and whenever she had looked at it her problems had seemed so petty.

Ruby knew she hadn't been completely forthcoming with Weiss about her life before Beacon, but she hadn't exactly lied. She had written to her friends from Signal, even if she deep down knew that they were not really friends. Classmates was a better word. Since she got real friends that much had become clear. Their exchange of letters had stopped nearly a month ago, and despite the small feeling of sadness within her over it, she recognized that in the grand scheme of things, it didn't really matter because she now had real friends in her life who she treasured dearly. And maybe one day those old classmates would become real friends too.

_If only Weiss was here..._

Ruby sighed to herself as that thought resurfaced. She missed her girlfriend's beautiful voice, her touch, her fragrance and her presence above everything else. Not even the familiar shattered orb in the sky had managed to take away that feeling, nor had a day of fun either. She dug her hand into her pillow in frustration. It just… wasn't the same without Weiss. Giving her a good morning kiss, holding her hand, wishing her good night… it was all things she had taken for granted and gotten used to, and being without her presence after months together made it feel like a part of herself was missing.

Ruby wondered what Weiss had been doing, or rather, how hard she had worked. She hoped she'd keep the promise to not overwork herself. When they returned to Beacon she would take Weiss on a date at the first possible opportunity. The botanical garden, and then round it off with a café visit maybe? She'd never been there, but it sounded nice enough, and wasn't as stereotypical as the movies plus dinner combo she'd come up with last time. Sure, Weiss had enjoyed it, but it felt kind of cheap. Still, she was very proud of herself for not being very nervous about going on dates. Why should she be nervous about spending time with the girl she loved? It didn't make much sense, though she supposed her case was not the typical one since she spent so much time with her girlfriend. She was also so grateful that their relationship was going strong, and that things had worked out between them.

If only they owned one of those in-house communications systems that could make long distance calls. Without it, she couldn't reach anyone further than Vale.

Besides Weiss, today had been good though. They'd gone fishing and had caught enough to make dinner, and they'd gotten some sparring in too. And later when they were back home, they had seen the news on the TV. It was a moment Ruby would never forget. Blake had just stood there, stock still and Ruby could've sworn the girl had forgotten how to breath. Then the silent tears came, and both she and Yang had rushed in to hug her. They'd cried with her, and Blake has sobbed all the harder. Then they had celebrated with one of the best dinners in a long time, and Ruby still felt full from eating too much apple pie even now, hours later.

She yawned again and nuzzled her head into the pillow, deciding to try to get some sleep.

It took a few minutes, filled with random thoughts of no importance, but it was getting increasingly difficult to keep her eyes open. Just as she let herself wander off into a pleasant adventure worthy of Nora, her Scroll rang.

With a moan of irritation at having had the sweet embrace of sleep elude her, she sat up, threw off her blanket and reached for her Scroll. Though when she saw the caller ID she dropped it in pure shock, with only her agile disposition saving it from hitting the wooden floor.

_Weiss!_

Ruby was sure she had never moved so fast, nor answered a call so quickly before. "Hello!? Weiss? How are you? What are you doing? Why are you calling so late? Wait, nevermind, how can you call me? Are you in Vale? Do you want me to come over? What about-"

Weiss' voice interrupted her, a laugh ringing out from the speaker. " _I've missed your voice, Ruby. Calm down so we can talk_."

"I missed you too," Ruby replied longingly, and took a deep breath to stop herself from unleashing another barrage of questions, as near-impossible as it was with the happiness she felt at hearing Weiss' voice. "Where are you?" she finally settled for asking.

" _I'm at the docks in Patch_ ," the reply came. Something was off about her voice though, but Ruby couldn't place it. Then it hit her. Weiss was at Patch!

"What!?" she shouted in surprise. "You said would spend the break at home. I'm really glad you're here, but why? I thought you couldn't get out of it? And why so late? Wait, the docks? At this hour?" Catching herself, she managed to shut her mouth to let Weiss speak. This didn't make any sense at all.

" _Things happened..._ " there was a pause before Weiss continued, " _I'm sorry for calling so late. I didn't… think about it before I arrived. Sorry, my mind was... preoccupied. Can perhaps Yang pick me up? Or how far away is your home? I can walk the rest of the way if it's reasonably close by, or maybe find a hotel room for the night._ " Weiss' voice was much different this time. Distorted as her voice was over the Scroll, she sounded tired and sad, and what had started out as a small ball of worry in Ruby's stomach rapidly grew into trepidation. That wasn't what her Weiss sounded like. Something was very wrong.

She took a deep breath, remembering that panicking wouldn't do any good. This wasn't about her, but about her girlfriend who was obviously distressed for some reason, so she pushed aside her worries for the moment, even as one terrible scenario after another flooded her imagination. She could figure out what happened later; right now, she needed to be there for Weiss.

Ruby jumped out of her bed and rushed for her clothes. "We'll come pick you up immediately," she half-shouted in her bid to comfort Weiss, not caring at all if anyone woke up from it. "The docks, right? I'll be there in fifteen minutes! Is that okay?"

" _Yes, thank you. I'm waiting near that parking lot. I love you, Ruby,_ " Weiss said through the Scroll, relief and gratitude thick in her voice this time.

"I love you too, Weiss!" Ruby affirmed. Then the call ended, and the reality of the situation fully sunk in. With Weiss reassured she was on her way, it was time to panic.

"Dad!" she shouted, while scrambling to get her shorts and t-shirt on in record time, only to wince in pain as she stumbled over her own foot and fell onto the floor with a loud clatter, though she flew off of it a second later. Still pulling on the red t-shirt, she scampered down the stairs and took a second to reorient herself in the hallway. "Dad! You need to drive me to the docks!"

"Ruby, what's wrong? Why do you need to go there at this hour?" Taiyang asked worriedly as he stepped out from the kitchen, still in his Hunter's outfit and with a plate of food in hand.

From the upper floor, the sound of a door slamming open reverberated through the house, and Yang peeked down from the stairway. "Sis, what's the matter?"

"I don't know, but Weiss just called me. She's at the docks here on Patch! Dad, you have to drive me there!" If the urgency in Ruby's voice didn't do the job, the pleading expression she knew she held did it, and he only gave her a nod as he stepped into his boots and headed out the door.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Blake asked from her position next to Yang, her eyes shining with concern and her ears on full alert.

"No, it's fine. Sorry for waking you up. I don't know what's wrong, but I'll find out soon enough. Can you guys bring out the spare mattress and put it in my room? Move my bedding to it. She'll take the bed. And Yang, can you maybe prepare a sandwich or two for her, and some coffee? I don't know when she ate last time."

The last half of the sentence came out in such a rush of words she could see Yang taking a few seconds to decipher it while Ruby herself drew in a large gulp of air. "Don't worry, we'll take care if it," Yang promised.

With that taken care of, Ruby rushed out the door and jumped into the passenger seat of the old jeep her dad had owned for as long as she could remember. As soon as she slammed the door shut, they were off along the dirt road through the forest.

It was only a ten minute drive to the village, and another two minutes to reach the docks, but it felt like an eternity to Ruby. Her thoughts whirled as she did her best to sit still. It didn't make any sense for Weiss to be here, and why had she sounded so dispirited?

"I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm sure that everything will be fine, Ruby," Taiyang said and ruffled her hair affectionately. For once, she didn't mind it, instead finding it comforting and eased the restlessness she felt. A part of her wanted to take off on her own, even if it would leave her aura dangerously low upon arrival, and her completely exhausted.

"Sorry, Dad. I'm just really really worried. This isn't like Weiss, and when Weiss isn't Weiss, something bad has happened."

"I know you're really worried, but just keep in mind that few things in life are usually as bad as we fear them to be."

They both recognized it for what it was: an empty gesture of comfort, but it made her thoughts drift back to the phone call. Had something happened at home to her? It was likely, because why else would Weiss be here at this hour?

Ruby's eyes widened. Had Weiss' father found out that she was gay and had a girlfriend? As much as she didn't care about what his opinion on the matter, the fact remained that Weiss' closest family member, besides her sister, could be very unpleasant and disliked homosexuality. Ruby acknowledged she had intentionally avoided thinking about how that would go down since it felt so far into the future, but it could've somehow reached him prematurely.

"Her father doesn't know she's gay. Maybe that's it…"

Her anxiety picked up momentum again. She hoped she was wrong - she didn't want Weiss to face that alone.

Her dad grunted in realization. "He wouldn't approve, would he? From what little I've heard about her father, he seems like an unyielding person."

"Yeah, he is. Weiss and I decided to cross the bridge when we get to it, and she would keep it away from him for as long as possible… I just hope he didn't find out. I want to be there with her for when that happens."

"Let's hope it's not that, then. And, Ruby, I'm proud of you." He gave her shoulder an encouraging squeeze. Hearing that meant the world to her, and it lifted her spirit somewhat.

The rest of the drive was silent, and she looked outside the car window to distract herself. The trees gave way to hills and fields full of wheat and animal pens. It was beautiful in the moonlight, but also eerie.

Ruby had never liked the dark. Admiring the moon from inside the comfort of her room was one thing, but being outside in the night with that pale ghastly glow cast over the land made all sinister stories seem a little more real. Patch was an old island, with barrows dotting the landscape, and it was easy to let her imagination run wild if she wasn't careful. She shivered, and wondered if Weiss felt lonely or scared. Probably not, she thought with a wry smile. Weiss was too rational for that. The smile faded as her worries over Weiss came back anew.

"Freezing?" Taiyang asked and turned up the heat a few degrees.

She nodded, not bothering to explain. It was chilly outside though, a backdraw with living close to the sea, and she began to regret not bringing a jacket.

After another two minutes, they reached the village and drove through empty streets illuminated by the warm glow from streetlights and windows. It was a stark contrast to the countryside that made up the rest of the island, where only the smallest of distant twinkles revealed farms and homes. Her impatience and nervousness picked up further, spurred on by the diminishing distance to her girlfriend.

Even before they reached the docks proper, Ruby could see a familiar pale figure in her signature white combat skirt and thin jacket standing under a street light near the edge of the docks, with a single small suitcase next to her. It was otherwise completely desolate, except for the crew on a small ferry further away, and she looked so helpless and lonely it nearly broke Ruby's heart.

"There she is! Dad, stop the car!" she shouted and rushed out the door the second the car came to a halt. The cold midnight air bit into her, but she didn't pay it the slightest bit of attention.

"Weiss!"

In mere seconds she stood in front of her girlfriend. The gloomy expression Weiss had held transformed into a relieved smile, and she frowned cutely as one of the rose petals drifted down and landed on her nose.

"Ruby," was the only word Weiss said before she slowly walked forward. The slender arms Ruby had come to love embraced her, and Ruby's nose was filled with the familiar lavender fragrance and silky smooth white hair she'd missed so much. Holding Weiss in her arms brought her frayed nerves relief, letting her know Weiss wasn't hurt. Ruby nuzzled her nose against her temple and pressed the lithe body closer to her.

They stood like that in silence for a few moments, with Ruby stroking Weiss back to comfort her. "Weiss, are you okay?" Ruby eventually asked, worry thick in her voice.

"I am now." Weiss sounded sincere but tired.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story, so let's save it for later. There's something I want to do before that." Weiss pulled back a few inches, and before Ruby could react, she felt familiar lips meet her own. A smile spread across her face as she tasted the sweet strawberry lip balm, and felt Weiss' tongue lightly graze her own lips. In turn, she pushed her worries to the side and embraced Weiss tighter in a bid to convey that everything would be fine, as they kissed each other tenderly.

Whatever had happened could be dealt with later. At the moment she was together with Weiss, and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's chapter 13.
> 
> I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.

The car came to a halt, the engine turned off, and Ruby let go of her hand. Weiss already missed the comfort it brought, but she was also glad to get away from the anxious atmosphere in the car. Ruby's worry over her had been palpable, despite her reassurances that she was feeling a lot better now.

"Don't worry about your luggage, Weiss. I'll carry it up to Ruby's room," Taiyang said and gave her a careful look over in the rear view mirror before climbing out of the driver's seat.

"Thank you, Tai," she replied while undoing the seat belt, mindful to respect his wish to not be overly formal.

The last hour had been hectic. After a fairly rough ride with a cargo ferry that had luckily been delayed in Vale, she'd met Ruby and had been introduced to her dad, Taiyang Xiao Long.

Weiss couldn't believe she had been so nervous about meeting him before. A shake of her hand, a brief hug and a promise that she could always come to him if there was something she needed to talk about was all it had taken for her to feel welcome. When she tried to apologize for the sudden visit he'd just waved her concerns away and had asked her if she had any food allergies he should know about, before ushering both of them into the car.

The contrast between him and her own father was so stark that it had felt unreal, almost enough to make her tear up on the spot over the warm welcome.

And all that was after the fact that he'd seen her kiss and very briefly make out with his daughter, something she tried very hard to not pay much attention to even now.

Ruby, on the other hand, had been worried sick about her, and had only visibly calmed down on their way back in the car. Weiss felt guilty for putting her through that stress, even if she at the same time immensely appreciated how protective and worried Ruby was for her sake.

During the ride, Weiss had revealed that she and her father had an argument and had promised to explain her circumstances to everyone when they were home. She appreciated their understanding, and the respite, as she had used the time to gather her thoughts and think about what to do from here on out.

Weiss opened the passenger door and stepped outside into the cold night air, taking in the view of the two-story building that was Ruby's and Yang's childhood home. Not too large, but not too small. In the moonlight, the warm glow streaming out through the windows made it look welcoming, especially with how it was nestled away deep in a forest. Cozy and secluded. It was just how she'd always imagined it, and despite the dark she could easily picture a very young Ruby Rose running around or jumping on the neatly trimmed lawn, laughing and squealing. A small smile spread over her lips.

The sound of the front door banging open overtook the crunching of their feet on the gravel. "Weiss!" Yang shouted. She jogged the short distance from the front door to the car, Blake in tow, still clad in the tank top and boy shorts that went for pajamas.

"Hey, Yang, Blake. Sorry to cause a-" Weiss began, but didn't get further before Yang pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Are you alright?" Worry laced Yang's voice, and whatever instinctive protest Weiss had prepared over the manhandling died away. Blake walked up next to her and put a hand on her shoulder, looking as worried as Yang sounded.

Instead of replying, Weiss laughed softly from relief, feeling some of the gloomy thoughts she'd nursed the better part of today leave her as she hugged back. Knowing that she had such wonderful friends swept away more of the sadness and disappointment in her. "I'm fine now," she answered, trying to not accidentally get any of Yang's mane of hair in her mouth. "Thank you for worrying. I missed you guys a lot."

"We missed you too," Blake said and patted her back. Ruby was at the other side of Yang, looking like she didn't quite know if she should squeeze in for a hug or not. Weiss gave her a smile to let her know she was okay. Fine would perhaps be a bit optimistic; there was still sadness, anxiety, and a multitude of negative emotions in her, but from the moment she had heard Ruby's voice, they had progressively been pushed back and replaced with positive emotions. Being at the center of attention in this manner wasn't her preferred kind, but she didn't exactly disapprove; others fussing over her felt nice.

_This is what it feels like to be home, isn't it? To have people that always look out for one another, no matter what._

"Group hug?" Ruby asked, having finally resolved her dilemma, and Weiss nodded her consent. Soon, she was enveloped in a tangle of limbs and bodies. Craning her head, she just managed to reach far enough to give Ruby a kiss. Their lips were dry from the cold, yet it still warmed Weiss' entire being. They exchanged a few more chaste pecks, mindful of Yang and Blake. When Ruby pulled away a few inches, Weiss spotted the familiar happy grin she'd gotten to know over the last few months.

"So daring! Someone catching your eye, princess?" Yang teased, a light chuckle escaping her.

"Yes, but I'm also really happy right now," Weiss answered, not caring about the unsanctioned use of Ruby's term of endearment. "I feel like… I'm where I belong, and yet I've never been here before. It's strange."

"No, I really don't think it is, " Yang said. "You're with us."

_So that's what it is…._

Yang give her back a final pat before moving away, and Weiss felt how the cold came creeping back. She shivered. Ruby was at her side a moment later and wrapped an arm protectively around her shoulders, and Weiss put her arm around her waist and eagerly leaned closer to her. Maybe she was being a bit more affectionate than usual at the moment, but she really didn't care. There was nothing wrong with being greedy every now and then.

"Can we go inside? I know you have questions, but I'm freezing." Weiss shivered again. "I didn't expect it to be almost as chilly as in Atlas." A fine cloud of mist formed each time she exhaled, and her skirt and jacket wasn't enough to keep the chilly night air at bay.

"I know how you feel, Weiss," Blake said, crossing her own night robe-clad arms in an attempt to retain some warmth. "I hadn't thought being on an island would make such a difference when it's so close to Vale, but the temperature drops sharply at night."

"Most people don't," Ruby explained and gently nudged Weiss towards the front door. "Let's go inside. Are you hungry?"

Weiss nodded. "Yes, I haven't eaten in awhile." Now that she thought about it, she realized she hadn't had any food since the lunch with Sebastian. That was over twelve hours ago by now, but it felt like a lifetime since then. With everything that had happened, food hadn't been on her mind, but now the hunger began to make itself known. It was unsettling how much of a difference a single day could make in someone's life.

"We figured as much already." Yang flashed her a smile. "I've prepared sandwiches for you already. Nothing complicated, but enough to hold you over until breakfast. Blake made the bed for you already. It was Ruby's idea actually, now that I think about it. Good thinking, Sis. You're always on the ball when it comes to Weiss."

"Thank you," Weiss replied and caressed Ruby's back affectionately, looking forward to both food and sleep already. She knew this happiness she felt wouldn't last forever, but she intended to savoir it while she could. That reminded her of something. "Blake, I saw the news. I'm glad."

"Me too," Blake replied, and then pointed towards her ears, flexing them.

Weiss did a double take; she hadn't noticed them in the sparse light. "The bow off suits you. You look… complete. More Blake, if you will," she complemented. They twitched in response to the praise, and Weiss all of sudden felt a strong urge to reach out and pet them. Not wanting to test the waters, she banished the mere idea. Blake would probably not appreciate it… no, she definitely wouldn't.

Blake's cheeks reddened visibly in the light of the doorway, as all attention turned towards her. "Thanks. I'll use the break to get more comfortable with going without my bow, and if… things continue to look up in Vale, I may stop wearing it altogether."

"That's the spirit, kittycat!" Yang exclaimed affectionately and slung an arm around Blake's shoulder.

Blake swatted a hand playfully at her in response, but she was smiling. "Be nice, or I'll scratch you."

Ruby grasped Weiss' hand as they neared the front door and led her into the hallway. It wasn't overly large, and Weiss hurriedly removed her boots to give the others space. To the left she could see a large kitchen, in front of her was a hallway and stairs up to the first floor, and to the right there was a closed door. Whereas Schnee manor was built and decorated to impress, Ruby and Yang's home looked like what a home should be like, with a family portrait or a painting here and there.

They walked into the kitchen and Ruby led her to a cushioned chair, then poured a steaming mug of coffee and brought out two prepared sandwiches with cheese, salad and ham to her from the fridge. "Hope it tastes good," Yang said as Weiss gratefully accepted the meal, and sat down on the opposite chair. Blake took the seat besides her, and Ruby pulled out the chair next to Weiss, scooting it closer until she was just a few inches away.

Feeling both hungry and tired, the sandwiches went down quickly. Her friends sat in comfortable silence and waited, reassured by her appetite. While taking another sip of the mild brew, Weiss decided to give them the very short version of her day. It was late, and she was already keeping them up well past midnight.

The sound of heavy footsteps in the hallway grabbed her attention then. "Ah, I see you've settled in, Weiss," Taiyang said as he walked into the kitchen. "Good. I brought your luggage up to Ruby's room. I'll leave you girls alone for n-"

"Please stay," Weiss interrupted, despite how rude she thought it was. He looked startled at the request. "You have a right to know too, seeing as I'm imposing on your hospitality." For a moment Weiss thought he was going to object, but then thought better of it and leaned against the door frame. Ruby grasped her hand, and Weiss intertwined their fingers, grateful for having the extra support she offered.

"To keep th-" Weiss never got further. A bark rang out from the hall, and stubby little legs that Weiss realized, excitement rising in her, could only belong to one certain dog, trotted into the kitchen. How could she have forgotten about him?

"Hey, Zwei, come over here," Ruby said, confirming Weiss' guess. A few seconds later, Ruby lifted up an adorable ball of fur, ears and wagging tail with her free arm and promptly deposited Zwei into Weiss' lap. He weighed more than she had anticipated, but by no means was it uncomfortable, and the way those dark orbs looked at her trustingly made her heart melt.

_He's so cute!_

Weiss forgot everything else at the moment and focused all her attention on the adorable little creature, a big smile spreading over her lips. "Hey, Zwei, who's a good dog? You? Yes, you are, yes you are," she cooed, and carefully, not wanting to scare him by making any sudden moves, reached out with her free hand to pet him.

Zwei took a tentative sniff at her arm before pressing his wet nose against it. She stifled a squeal that threatened to spring forth, and brought the hand not holding Ruby's forward the last few inches, petting him. Weiss almost didn't know what to do. His fur was coarse yet soft, and the way he closed his eyes in bliss was adorable. There were just so many spots to scratch and pet at the same time, and all she wanted to do was to hug him and squeeze his as close to her as she could.

"Hey, Blake, this is pretty adorable, isn't it?" Yang sounded like she was trying her best to not burst out laughing. It snapped Weiss' attention back to the rest of the room, and she blushed under the onslaught of amused, or in Ruby's case, adoring, looks. "I really like dogs," she defended. "Anyway, sorry for getting sidetracked..."

Still scratching away at Zwei's ear, Weiss began anew. "I'll keep it short since it's late. My father and I had a falling out. He disapproves of me going to Beacon, tries to control my life, and expects me to follow his ideas. Nothing new there," she scoffed. Ruby pursed her lips and frowned. Yang nodded and crossed her arms. To her side, Blake sat as still as a statue, waiting. "This time though, he brought up his plans for finding a suitable husband for me, and here I am."

"What?!" Ruby shouted next to her, her face one of incredulity and outrage. The grip of her girlfriend's hand tightened so much it nearly hurt.

Weiss laughed humorlessly, and it echoed awkwardly in the stunned silence which followed. Zwei rubbed his head into her palm, as if sensing her distress. Saying it out loud was a painful acknowledgement, and she slumped slightly in her seat. "It's true." She smiled sadly at Ruby, wiggling her fingers until Ruby loosened her clutch. She rubbed her forehead tiredly and let out a deep sigh. "I will never go along with it though, and I let him know that in no uncertain terms. To spare you the ugly details, let's just say that I don't think I've ever been so angry at him before."

It wasn't all, not by far, but she didn't want to keep them up all night as she wallowed in the misery still present in her beneath the surface. She would take Yang's advice from before the break and talk to Ruby later. Her father's plans was, after all, something that concerned their relationship.

"If your dad ever shows his face at Beacon, I'll show him the business end of Ember Celica," Yang promised with a snarl, gritting her teeth. She looked angry, so much so that her eyes were beginning to change color into a deep red. "Seriously, how can he do something like that?" She slammed her fist in the table, making the remaining coffee slosh around violently in Weiss' cup. Weiss gulped, glad that she had never seen the side of a truly angry Yang.

"Yang, calm down. Getting worked up here won't help, as much a I'm sure Weiss appreciated your support." Blake put a firm grip on Yang's shoulder, and Yang took a few deep, frustrated breaths. "Hitting him won't do any good, but I'm sure we can look the other way for a few minutes, as long as you don't hurt him… too much" she quipped, but had a look that made Weiss suspect 'too much' had quite the threshold to it.

"Only after I've given him a piece of my mind," Ruby added with noticeable anger, possessively snaking an arm around Weiss' waist. She had to suppress a giggle at how adorable Ruby was without knowing it. Her puffed up cheeks and furrowed brow combined with her messy, wind-swept, hair didn't exactly work out to something threatening. It reminded her more of an angry squirrel than anything else.

Weiss had known it before she set her foot through the door, but hearing them be so upset on her behalf made her very happy. She mattered to them. "Thank you," she said sincerely and leaned over, giving into the impulse of planting a quick kiss on Ruby's cheek. She stiffened, and her face became uncomfortably warm the moment she realized Taiyang had just seen it. Heart racing, she cast a worried glance at him, but he just smiled and silently waved her concern away. Looking to her left, she saw that Ruby's cheeks were tinged with red. It seemed that she was embarrassed a little by the sudden display of affection too.

It again struck her that Ruby and Yang really had an amazing dad.

Taiyang walked over to the kitchen sink and leaned against it. "Weiss, I'm really sorry to hear that. It's not something he should have any say in, though I suppose your position makes him think that way. Have you thought about what to do next?"

His voice, combined with Ruby clutching her hand tightly, brought her back to the present moment. "Sharpen my rapier if he sends any suitors my way," Weiss replied with a wry smile, which earned a bout of laughter from everyone else. "To be serious for a moment, I was hoping I could stay here over the break, and then I'll take it from there. I'm sorry if this is causing you any problems…" she tapered off hesitantly. Weiss didn't think Taiyang minded at all, but she still felt the need to ask and confirm it. Just barging in like this in the middle of the night wasn't exactly courteous, after all.

"Don't worry, you're my daughter's girlfriend, friend, and teammate. You will always be welcome in my home. Just earlier today, I told them it was a shame you couldn't come over too, but here you are. I just wish the circumstances were better." He looked apologetic, even though it was her who was unexpectedly intruding.

"Me too, but thank you, it means a lot to me," Weiss replied gratefully. It was the honest truth. Being welcomed like this meant more to her than any words could properly convey, and she felt her worries dissipate as she relaxed into the chair. More than that, the knowledge that she now had somewhere she could always go besides Beacon felt liberating. She would have to thank him later again, and get to know him better.

"Thanks, Dad." Ruby stood up then, a very determined look on her face, and moved her chair the final few inches until it was right next to Weiss own, and leaned against her, resting her head on her shoulder. Weiss was caught off-guard, but instinctively wrapped her arm around Ruby to support her weight. Ruby's softness and shampoo was quite distracting, and Weiss' face flushed at the sudden contact since all eyes trained on them. This was so Ruby though, always trying to sneak in affection and pushing the boundaries. The happy little sigh the girl gave off only confirmed that and Weiss shook her head in good-natured exasperation.

More surprisingly was that Weiss found that she didn't mind the close contact with so many people around, at least not much. She hadn't consciously thought about it until now, but the kiss on Ruby's cheek, or Ruby's arm around her waist, hadn't bothered her because they were both girls - which would be a concern around a stranger. Instead, it had only been embarrassing because Ruby was Taiyang's daughter, which was a problem anyone would have. Unlike in her own home, where her own father would have viewed it as something foul.

Taiyang appeared unfazed by the display, merely looking at his daughter knowingly. "It's fine, it's the least I can do for someone that makes you that happy, sweetie. And you, Weiss, seems like a charming young lady. I heard you've helped her a lot with her studies, too. Thank you for that, and for keeping my daughter in check at Beacon. She can be quite a handful." He grinned at them, and Ruby promptly buried her face in the crook of Weiss' neck and groaned. Weiss could _definitely_ get used to a bashful Ruby. It was adorable.

She hadn't expected the praise though, but she nodded and smiled at him while patting Ruby on the back consolingly. "It's no problem, and she wouldn't be Ruby otherwise. That's just one of the many things I love about her."

Weiss felt very proud of herself over the spontaneous admission - even if it was mortifying to say it to her father. He just grinned at her though, looking very happy, and mirrored the expression on Yang's face.

Glancing at Ruby, her girlfriend was sporting a metaphorical thousand-watt smile.

_Taiyang deserves to know I'm sincere, and how much she means to me. It's the least I can do._

After that things settled down to some small talk, and Taiyang bid everyone goodnight and headed to bed, jokingly saying that old men need their beauty sleep too.

Weiss still sat in the chair, stroking Zwei's fur and holding Ruby close to her, just enjoying the moment. She felt sleepy though, and the promise of a freshly made bed seemed increasingly appealing. The company, the warm room, and the food had only exacerbated that, and a yawn slipped out, reminding her of just how exhausting the day had been. "I'm sorry I've kept you up so long," she apologized. A glance at the kitchen clock revealed it was late indeed.

"It's fine," Blake assured her. "We're huntresses-in-training. Staying up late is a pretty tame problem to have."

"Yup, but how about we all hit the hay despite that? You look tired yourself," Yang countered, stiffling a yawn.

Ruby moved away from Weiss' shoulder and stretched her arms up over her head. "That sounds nice." Suddenly, her eyes flew wide open and she stared at Weiss in horror. "My room's a mess and you're going to see it," she lamented and averted her gaze shyly.

"To be fair, I was kind of expecting that. You didn't really pick up your things when you first came to Beacon," Weiss said with a smirk and leaned in for a quick kiss. "How bad could it be?"

* * *

As it turned out, Ruby's room had been quite messy, even before coming to Beacon, and the rummaging around she'd done when she came home hadn't helped.

Weiss lay in Ruby's bed, staring up at the wooden ceiling that still had a few nearly faded fluorescent plastic stars glued to it, and she tried to conceal the laughter that sprung forth. Ruby had been so cutely flustered and embarrassed when she had finally let Weiss into her room.

"What?" Ruby asked in puzzlement from the mattress down on the floor next to her. Weiss turned on her side and focused on the pair of silver eyes that gleamed in the moonlight, shooting Ruby an amused smile at the cutely confused expression her girlfriend made.

She glanced around again. It was dark, but the moon illuminated just enough once her eyes had adjusted. The disassembled Crescent Rose was scattered on a desk, it smelled faintly of gun oil and the bookshelf was overflowing with diagrams, spare parts, books and Grimm figures of every sort under the sun. The walls had a haphazard collection of movie and band posters on them, and Ruby's dresser wasn't fully closed either, a few items spilling out despite her emergency cleaning.

The room reminded her so much of its owner. "I just noticed the stars," she said as she cast another glance up at the faint neon green symbols over the bed.

Ruby groaned in response and pulled the cover over herself to hide. "I was supposed to remove them years ago, but I… couldn't reach them and then sorta let the stay there."

Weiss burst out laughing, immediately covering her mouth to keep the noise down. Her entire frame shook uncontrollably at the absolutely adorable mental image of Ruby jumping up and down in her bed, trying, and failing, to reach the ceiling. It took her several moments before she regained control of her breathing enough to speak. "That's so you," she said and smiled fondly at the curled up protrusion under the blanket. She reached out with her hand and poked at it, making Ruby yelp at the sudden contact.

"Hey, that tickles!" The blanket shook, and a moment later Ruby resurfaced from her nest and shot Weiss a grin."But, you know, if those silly stars make you laugh, it was so worth keeping them there."

Weiss felt her smile droop as the words unwittingly brought the day's events back to her. Ruby noticed too, apparently, reaching out and taking her hand in hers. Weiss could see regret in her eyes over her choice of words.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to remind you of it. You know… if you don't want to talk about it now that's fine, but just remember that I'll always be there for you no matter what happens." A squeeze of her warm and slightly calloused hand accompanied her honest words, and Weiss felt like the luckiest girl in the world in that moment. The worried frown displayed on Ruby's face that Weiss could barely make out in the faint light said it all.

_Well, there's no point in dragging it out any further. Isn't this another part of what it means to be in a relationship? To not carry our burdens alone?_

Coming to Patch had done wonders for her mood. The pain was still there, in the background of her mind, but a warm home, people who cared for her, an affectionate puppy, plus her girlfriend, was a very effective medicine against feeling down. She still stood by her earlier decision to vent to Ruby, and now was probably as good a time as it was going to get. Weiss felt an instinctive need to broach the subject before they fell asleep, so that tomorrow could be a day without any lingering shadows marring it.

It wouldn't be pleasant to speak of it again, but it was just… she wanted Ruby to hear the full story. Perhaps it was selfish of her, but Weiss decided that there wasn't anything wrong with that, especially since Ruby had offered to listen to her. There was also the fact that despite feeling absolutely exhausted both mentally and physically, she knew she wouldn't find sleep until she got it off her chest.

Weiss took a deep breath and gave Ruby's hand a light squeeze back. "What I told you in the kitchen was obviously a very condensed version. I arrived… home late on Friday, and when I woke up toda-yesterday, I started out with pouring over company reports and policy changes. I remembered what you said about not overworking myself though, so I took breaks too." Ruby laughed briefly at that, "My father asked to see me in the early afternoon, and… it didn't go as planned. We argued, I grabbed my suitcase, packed a few changes of clothes as well as the necessary company data, and then I left."

Her face fell as the sadness in her resurfaced when she thought back to how he'd brought up his idea of marrying her away. Why couldn't she have gotten a normal dad? Weiss was proud of herself for standing up to him like that though, and leaving was a strong statement to him. She also supposed that running away from home was a typical thing teenagers did, so she was getting to experience that too, but she could do without the pain that came with it.

Ruby stood up then and placed herself on the edge of the bed, still holding her hand. "Sit up," she said in a very determined tone that Weiss didn't often hear her use.

"What? Why?"

Ruby just gave her a mischievous smirk and Weiss reluctantly raised herself from the comfortable bed. The second she did so, Ruby slunk in between her and the headboard.

"Now lay down again. A lap pillow for you, and a chance for me to play with your hair."

"Did you get withdrawal symptoms when I was away?" Weiss teased and shook her head in amusement at Ruby's awkward laugh that followed.

"I missed you." Ruby said instead, her voice a lot more subdued now.

"I missed you too," Weiss responded quietly and then lowered herself to the comfort of her girlfriend's pajama-clad lap. Somehow, Ruby always knew how to cheer her up, and maybe this would whisk away that gloomy tone her voice had just held.

She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment the second Ruby's hands began to work their way through her hair. Had it not been for what she tried to find the right words for, this would've been utter bliss.

"So," Ruby prodded, "what exactly did he say?"

Weiss met her worried silver-colored eyes. "It started out by him going straight into business and one examination after the other about the various departments and their immediate goals for the next quarter." The knot in her stomach grew when she recalled how she'd felt when it became clear to her that nothing had changed between her and her father. "What struck me during the conversation was that he didn't care about me. I hadn't seen him in months, and still, for some reason, had hoped that he would be genuinely interested in how I was doing at Beacon or show that he had missed me. Instead he called Beacon a waste of time; he didn't even ask how I was doing. It was just..." Weiss grew quiet, not trusting her voice with the rest of the sentence.

Ruby's hands continued to stroke her hair soothingly, and Weiss opened her eyes and noticed the worried frown that Ruby held. She gave Ruby a weak smile to reassure her she was okay, even if she didn't feel like it herself anymore.

"To him, I still wasn't good enough. He kept implying or outright saying that I didn't understand the business well enough either. We got to the news about the Faunus Equality Act in Vale and he lost his temper there. He didn't like that I stood up to him and endorsed the new legislation. That was honestly very satisfying to witness." Weiss chuckled to herself, pride swelling up in her over having voiced her true thoughts on that matter. "Eventually, he had other business to attend to, but he had a final topic to go over. A husband. He said that since I'll turn eighteen in November, it was time to think about marriage, and he had a list of candidates ready for me to select from."

The vicious snarl that left Ruby's mouth startled Weiss. "That is _not_ going to happen!" she declared, her voice full of conviction and her eyes deadly serious.

Weiss couldn't help but to let out a giggle and she reached up with one of her hands and stroked Ruby's soft cheek. Despite how upset she looked, absolutely livid even, it made Weiss feel a sort of guilt-ridden pleasure over knowing Ruby felt so protective of her. "Getting possessive, are we?" she asked, caressing Ruby's face and letting the love she felt for her girlfriend color her voice.

It did the trick, and Ruby calmed down visibly.

Ruby blushed but didn't break the gaze they held. "Yes...I just don't get how he can do something like that to you."

"He thinks of the lineage only, that's why," Weiss replied. A bitter edge crept into her voice, but when she looked at Ruby, it faded again. "I find you getting so protective of me very sweet though, and just to be clear: I have no intentions of marrying someone of his choosing. It will not happen, not this year nor in ten years. I'm yours."

A pregnant pause followed as both she and Ruby realized at the same time what she had implied.

Weiss cleared her throat and did her best to ignore how warm her face felt. Daring a glance up at Ruby, it was clear, even in the poor light, that Ruby was very embarrassed, but also very happy.

_From angry to nearly jumping in joy in a few seconds; she really is like a puppy sometimes. Another trait I love about her._

"You dunce, calm down. We're a little too young for that. Anyway," she deflected awkwardly, filing the thought away in the back of her mind for later consideration, "let's get back on topic, and please continue to stroke my hair. It's very pleasant."

As Ruby's fingers began to work their magic again, Weiss gathered her thoughts and tried to figure out how to go about revealing the next part. The feelings she had gotten somewhat under control earlier came back in full force. Sorrow, anger, regret and uncertainty all swirled within her. "He told me his plans, and then we argued. It wasn't pretty. I thought our disagreement over Beacon was bad enough, but there I kept my head somewhat cool. Here… I snapped…"

Ruby hummed for her to go on.

"He doesn't have any right to decide that for me," Weiss burst out, anger welling up within her at just thinking about it. "I hate that he always sees me as an asset for the company and the next step in the Schnee lineage. I will never go along with it, and I let him know that. "

"If he tries to even suggest it one more time, I will fight him," Ruby promised, which caused Weiss to chuckle when she imagined that showdown. Ruby could be as stubborn as herself when she wanted to.

Weiss was grateful for the support she had from Ruby, and she realized that if she had never decided to go to Beacon, she might've agreed to meeting a few of them. Despite the disappointment and anger at her father, there was a final piece to the feelings she'd carried since yesterday, and she needed to speak about them too, and for Ruby to understand the conflict within her. She wanted Ruby to know this too, even if she felt unable to articulate why. After yesterday, it just felt important.

"Ruby, can I ask you something very personal?" Weiss asked, her voice betraying a certain nervousness.

"Sure," Ruby said and proceeded to nimbly scratch behind Weiss left ear. It felt wonderful, and Weiss leaned her head sideways to give Ruby better access.

"Have you ever argued with your dad and said things you regretted?"

"No," Ruby replied slowly after a few moments of contemplation. "At least not anything I can recall. Maybe that time when he initially disapproved of me wanting to be a huntress… No, not then either, but I was, like, super mad at him."

Weiss smiled sadly. "No wonder, considering that your dad seems to be leagues better than mine. I wish mine had been like that."

A sniffle escaped her and she felt the telltale signs of tears. She should've known better than to hope her father would ever be like a dad should, despite that being all she wished for and had wished for.

She had nursed an idea that after their last fight, and her showing him she had taken control of her life to an extent, that he would've softened just a bit, or maybe even missed her. And there had been nothing. When he had brought up his plans to find her a husband that dream had finally died, and the anger that had filled the same spot had made her lash out. Weiss recognized that having held that hope in the back of her mind had been foolish in the first place, but it would've hurt to let go of it even more than the pain of keeping the hope alive.

"I did. I told him that I hated him and wished he had died instead of mother." Weiss felt shame in her over revealing the words spoken during her outburst. She hadn't meant them, not truly; they were just the result of years of accumulated frustration and disappointment which had finally boiled over. At the same time, she was angry at herself for caring.

"Do you?" Ruby asked calmly, her hands never stopping their ministrations.

"No… I just… I just want to have a dad, and not a father. I want a dad that asks me how my day was, if I've made any new friends, who encourages me to enjoy life, who tells me he's," she sniffled and wiped at her moist eyes that were on the brink of tears, "proud of me and that he l-loves me."

The confession swept away the barrier holding back the tears, and she began to sob quietly while they streamed from her eyes. She felt Ruby push her head up just far enough so she could move about, and in the next second Ruby was at her side and she was pulled into a hug. Weiss shuffled closer, rolled onto her stomach and buried her face in the crook of Ruby's neck. Her girlfriend began to stroke her back comfortingly.

"Shhh," Ruby whispered into her ear as she continued to cry. "It will be fine, don't worry. I wish so badly you could've had a better dad, but I can't change the past. You still have your sister though,you have Blake and Yang, and you have me. I will be here for you and make sure we have as many happy moments as we can, starting with the next two weeks!"

Weiss stopped crying, moved by Ruby's words and yet again found herself wondering how she'd managed to find herself such an absolute gem of a girlfriend. It felt like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders, she realized as she wiped away her tears. With Ruby at her side, she felt that everything would work out for the best, somehow. Maybe it was the emotional exhaustion speaking, but that didn't matter. She felt happy again.

Weiss sat up, and looked into Ruby's beautiful eyes that held both stubbornness, love and decisiveness. "That sounds like a good plan."

"No business stuff you need to worry over?"

"I'll just need an hour or two a day to catch up with the business data I brought with me, but otherwise you'll have me to yourself." She suddenly let out a long yawn, and Ruby laughed as she shuffled away to give her some space.

"Tired, princess?"

Weiss chuckled at hearing Ruby's familiar nickname for her. "Yes, I want to sleep. It's been a long day." Now that she'd gotten everything off her chest, she felt the exhaustion take root where all her negative emotions had resided. Sleep seemed like a wonderful idea, but she didn't want to let go of Ruby. There was, however, a most intriguing solution literally in front of her eyes. "Can you sleep in the bed too? I don't," Weiss felt her face flush, "want to be alone tonight."

Ruby gave her a kind smile and leaned in for a short, sweet, kiss. Their lips barely brushed each other, and yet it spiraled Weiss' entire being into a happy state. "I'd love to."

They settled in right away. The single bed was a rather tight fit for the two of them, but as Weiss lay under the blanket next to Ruby, who had protectively draped an arm over her, she realized that she didn't mind it at all. Quite the opposite, actually. It was intimate, and she felt warm, safe and loved; everything she didn't feel at Schnee manor.

Ruby's presence next to her made Weiss feel complete in a way that transcended words, and the tumultuous yesterday faded into the back of her mind. She wiggled closer to enjoy more of her girlfriend's body heat she could feel through her nightgown.

"Goodnight, Weiss," Ruby whispered, leaning in for a soft kiss. Her arm pulled Weiss just a bit closer still, and suddenly their faces were mere inches apart on the pillow they shared.

"Goodnight, Ruby," she replied, then stole another kiss, letting her lips linger for a few moments on Ruby's. Her girlfriend's warm exhales tickled her skin, and Weiss could make out the tiniest of creases and contours of the lips she had grown familiar with over the last few months. She took a lot of joy in knowing that nobody besides her knew what they felt knowledge spurred her into action, and she lazily moved her lips again against the pair they were pressed to.

Ruby responded immediately, and for the next minute they slowly and tenderly kissed each other over and over. There was no rush, no escalation - just a calmness and a loving affection that permeated every move. When both were finally satisfied, they broke apart, and Weiss was sure she had the same dumb smile she saw on Ruby's lips.

"Goodnight for real, princess."

"Likewise, dolt."

Weiss closed her eyes. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but she felt like everything would be alright. With a final contented sigh, she fell into the best sleep she'd had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be free from misery


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's chapter 14. Hope you folks enjoy it.
> 
> I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.

Ruby opened her eyes, blinking like an owl to dispel the sleepiness in her. A moment later she yawned loudly and looked towards the window. The room was bathed in light, meaning it was well past early morning and later than she usually woke up. A smile played on her lips as she recalled the dream where she'd cuddled with Weiss- realization shot through her, and in the next moment everything that had happened yesterday came back in full force. She gasped and stared up at the ceiling with wild eyes. _Weiss is here_. On Patch. In her home. In _her_ bed. Ruby made a move to sit up but promptly realized there was a weight on her preventing just that, pinning her in place.

Craning her neck, she discovered that Weiss was using her as a pillow, with her face comfortably nestled just above her breasts and eyes closed in blissful sleep. Weiss' features were serene, and the mane of white hair was draped over the single blanket covering the two of them. Ruby smiled, reassured by her girlfriend's presence and warmth, and reached out with her right hand, stroking her silky-soft white hair gently. She wound her fingers through the strands back and forth and tenderly scratched at her temple, enjoying the familiar feeling of playing with Weiss' hair.

_There are definitely worse ways to wake up_ , she thought to herself as she adjusted her head on the pillow and wiggled around minutely to give her back a bit more support.

Her thoughts pivoted back to the reason Weiss was in her bed, and her heart sank over the recollection. She wished she could stay like this forever with Weiss, never getting up from bed and always having her so close to her. They could waste away hours doing nothing besides cuddling and giving each other tender kisses, read books, have breakfast in bed, watch movies or talk about silly things. Anything to make Weiss forget about yesterday and to put a smile on her face.

It ached in her heart when she recalled how Weiss had cried in her arms and how hurt she had looked. It was so wrong. Her kind and beautiful girlfriend who only deserve the very best had been so overcome with grief that she had almost not been able to speak.

Ruby tried to comprehend it, but the whole concept of a dad like Weiss' father was alien to her. How could someone do that to his own daughter? What kind of man was capable of thinking she was akin to some kind of servant to be ordered around? It had shaken her confidence in the belief that family members always loved and supported each other. She had known what Weiss' father was like since before, but it wasn't until yesterday she had understood it on a deeper level. She had always been able to rationalize away why Yang's mom left, but to experience the same kind of indifference now that she was older was an eye-opener.

She thought back to their conversation from what felt like ages ago, back when Weiss had told her about her childhood. It had been months since then, but fragments of the exact words Weiss had spoken came back to her:

_I grew up with Winter and servants to keep me company, but most of the time during any day was spent studying, and later training once I grew older. Father was very insistent that we excelled in both... The security situation made it difficult to leave the manor, and I didn't make any friends either ... Father continued to groom us both for prominent roles within the SDC while staying far away, and pushing our limits so we could take over the company one day._

Weiss hadn't had it easy then, and now this happened, after finally taking control of her own life. It wasn't fair; she deserved so much better. Ruby grit her teeth. The anger she felt towards Jacques Schnee was one she had nursed for a long time, and it had only grown exponentially since yesterday. He may be an influential and powerful person, but if she ever saw him, she would tell him exactly what she thought of him. A snarl slipped out from between clenched teeth. Nobody hurt her Weiss like that and got away with it. Nobody.

Ruby took a few deep, calming breaths to steady herself. Just thinking about it was enough to make her shake in anger.

At least Weiss was with her now, and with Yang, Blake and her Dad. She thought back to the conversation she'd had with Dad in the car, and how he had welcomed Weiss with open arms and supported her, even going so far as to say that Weiss was always welcome in their home. It made warm feelings of love and gratitude stir in her chest, knowing that when things mattered, family stuck together, comforted and protected each other. There were sadly exceptions, like Weiss' father or Yang's mother had shown, but Ruby knew that her family would always look out for each other. It was just the way she, Yang, and Taiyang were, and that care would extend to all their friends.

There was one more reason she felt so grateful for having Taiyang as her dad. For not the first time, she thanked her lucky star that she had a dad that always accepted her and who would always love her, no matter what sexual orientation she had. The fear from yesterday, that Weiss' father had figured out she was gay, had luckily not come true, but it had again prompted her to think about another sharp contrast between their lives. To Ruby, it was a reminder to cherish her dad and show her appreciation for how Taiyang always stood behind her, believed in her and did so much for her sake without batting an eye. Not everyone could say they were so lucky. She glanced down at Weiss, who was still sleeping away without a care in the world. _Like you_.

Muffled voices traveled up from downstairs, and it reminded her to check the time. A quick glance at the clock revealed it was past nine, and her mouth began to water when she noticed the smell of freshly baked bread that was drifting up from the kitchen. Her stomach took the opportunity to protest loudly over the lack of food.

In other words, it was definitely time to get up and treat her girlfriend to a delicious breakfast and a day of fun. She couldn't change the past, but she could make sure that Weiss would have lots of fun starting today, like she had promised her yesterday. One by one, they would make plenty of new, happy, memories together.

"Weiss~" she cooed, scratching behind the white-haired girl's ear. Weiss gave a small, absolutely adorable whine, and Ruby barely managed to restrain herself from scooping her into a crushing hug. Repeating the name, she let her nails lazily trail down Weiss' head and down to her neck, tickling her. That did the trick. Weiss grunted and blearily opened her eyes.

"Ruby... Good morning," she greeted sleepily, barely awake and looking like she was trying her best to focus on the face in front of her. It was beyond adorable.

_Oum help me, she's too cute!_

"Good morning, princess. Did you sleep well?" Ruby asked quietly, mindful of avoiding loud noises, something Weiss most definitely did not like when she'd just woken up. Weiss seemed to consider it for a moment before nodding. Then she yawned cutely, raising herself above Ruby in search of a more comfortable position. Ruby instantly missed the body contact, though that was forgotten the second she felt Weiss accidentally put her hand on her left breast to steady herself. Ignoring the shock of the sudden touch, she smirked at the as-of-yet oblivious girl, already feeling the desire for mischief and playful teasing take hold over her. This was going to be so much fun.

"Oh, Weiss, I didn't know you were this forward," she sing-sang, watching in delight as Weiss went from barely awake to fully alert in seconds, her eyes wide and face red from embarrassment as her gaze alternated between her hand and Ruby's eyes, even as the rest of her was stiff as a board.

Ruby just admired Weiss for a moment. Her bashful demeanor only served to make her even cuter, and how she looked like she didn't know what to do next was very entertaining. Ruby wanted to let her know it was okay though, that Weiss could touch her there if she wanted to. "It's fine. I don't mind. Do you like it?" she asked in the most reassuring tone she could muster, and Weiss seemed to relax again, even if her face remained comically red.

"Y-yes," Weiss stammered in an embarrassed voice, but she experimentally moved her hand around the tiniest fraction before letting go.

She giggled and beckoned Weiss to lay down again. Weiss did so next to her, and a moment later Ruby had enveloped her in a tight hug, once again enjoying the warmth and closeness of her girlfriend. "I was kinda hoping for that," she admitted.

"Shush, dolt." Weiss leaned in and gave Ruby the first kiss of the day. It was short and their lips were dry, but Ruby didn't mind. Taking the invitation, she pushed against Weiss' lips until they settled on a slow rhythm and found that perfect tempo they were both looking for. She could get used to this method of staying quiet.11

When they broke apart, Weiss had a sort of nervous smile on her face, and Ruby saw how her gaze darted to the tank top she was wearing. It seemed like Weiss resolved an internal debate, for after a second of indecision, Weiss laid her hand on her left breast again carefully. Ruby's breath hitched, and she noted the uncertainty in Weiss' eyes. The surprise aside, Ruby wouldn't mind at all if Weiss tested the waters. She held eye contact and slowly took Weiss' hand and pushed it around with her own to get her girlfriend to stop being so careful, trying to convey that is was alright.

"My boobs are not gonna bite you, Weiss. Or… don't you want to?"

That was a possibility, but if Weiss wanted to stop she would probably not have taken the initiative in the first place. Judging by the way Weiss' eyes were transfixed on the mound her hand was touching, and the blush on her face, stopping was the last thing on her mind.

Ruby gave herself a mental pat on the shoulder; her legs weren't the only thing she had caught Weiss checking out. She loved whenever that happened, or when she could feel Weiss' eyes on her. Feeling desired and attractive always sent her self-esteem soaring and was something she had quickly come to love.

Their eyes met and Ruby again mouthed her consent. It was the push Weiss needed, and her hand finally moved of its own volition. It was still a gingerly and hesitant touch, and Ruby stroked her hair to let her know it was fine. She wasn't entirely sure why she was inviting Weiss like this though. There wasn't a sexual tension to the moment, so it couldn't be that. Maybe it was to take Weiss' mind off of anything unpleasant, maybe to embarrass her and see her flustered state and her cute eyes be so expressive, or just maybe because it felt right to show Weiss that she was hers too. Perhaps a combination of all of them.

However, she wanted to have her fun too, and maybe, just maybe, it would make what Weiss was doing more okay in her girlfriend's mind. Ruby removed her hand from Weiss' own and moved both of them down over her back, grasping onto their natural resting place. She began to giggle when Weiss shot her a momentarily incredulous expression. Her girlfriend recovered though and sighed good-naturedly, rolling her eyes.

"Dunce, but that's why I love you," Weiss said, making Ruby's heart leap with joy. She would never get tired of hearing those words. "How much did you miss that, and how much did you miss me?"

"Well… " Ruby began slyly, a proud grin on her face from the clever retort she was about to say, "your butt is a part of the package, so I don't distinguish."

"You certainly know how to charm a lady." Weiss let out a laugh, and her warm breath tickled Ruby's skin.

_She laughed!_ That was a good sign. To show her affection, Ruby dipped her nose into the mass of white hair and inhaled the sweet lavender fragrance of Weiss' hair conditioner, nuzzling her nose through the silky tresses. _This is bliss._ If at all possible, she felt even better when Weiss let out a muffled giggle.

The only problem at the moment was that she didn't know how Weiss was really feeling. She knew Weiss had a tendency to keep things to herself and put on a strong front, and Ruby didn't want her to secretly brood over her father anymore. Carefully, she decided to test the waters, hoping it wouldn't backfire. First though, Ruby gave Weiss a tender kiss, letting her lips linger for a few moments, just enjoying the feel of another pair of lips against her own.

"So… feeling better today?" It was a risky move to broach the subject again so soon, but she wanted to make sure Weiss was okay.

Weiss hummed in agreement next to her, meeting her eyes with a look that spoke of calmness. "Yes, a lot better. I feel like a great weight has been lifted from my shoulders, paradoxically enough. It shouldn't be like that since I don't know what will happen between my father and I, but for some reason I can't bring myself to care anymore."

Ruby moved her hands back up to Weiss' lower back and hugged her tightly. She felt so relieved and let out the breath she had unconsciously been holding. "You know, my first thought yesterday was that he found out about you being gay. I was really scared you would have to face that alone."

Weiss sighed and wiggled around to find a more comfortable position, settling for claiming a corner of the pillow. "Yes, that would've probably have led to a similar result. I suppose I'm going to have to disappoint him again in the future. He will just have to deal with it though."

"If he has a problem with it, it's not your fault. And I want to be by your side when you tell him… and maybe give him an earful while I'm at it."

Weiss giggled. "Thank you, Ruby. That means a lot to me. I've realized I'm finally through with seeking his approval and hoping for something that will never happen… but that's fine. I have so many other people looking out for me now," she removed her hand from the breast she was cupping and moved it up and stroked Ruby's chin, "including this cutie here." The flirtation was accompanied by the sound of fabric shifting and Ruby suddenly feeling Weiss press her entire body up against her, pinning her in place with one of her legs.

Ruby's breath hitched in her throat and her heartbeat shot up. She recognized what that tone of voice meant: a seductive Weiss. She gulped, curious over what would come next. She didn't have to wait long to find out.

Weiss claimed her lips without hesitation, eagerly taking the initiative. Ruby moved her mouth in sync and soon lost herself in the blissful sensation, letting Weiss lead. Her girlfriend's tongue poked at her lips, and she immediately opened her mouth, enjoying the feel of the warm muscle moving against her own. They kept this up for several minutes, their kissing growing progressively more heated and wet. In the pleasurable haze that was their lip-locked state, Ruby felt Weiss move until the weight of one piece of Weiss Schnee straddled her. She gasped when Weiss' hand landed on her chest again, and once more when she began to explore, all her previous shyness gone. The sound seemed to only encourage Weiss, and her other hand came up and dug into her hair. Ruby moaned into Weiss' lips and latched onto her rear again, giving it a squeeze and pressing Weiss closer to her in a very instinctive bid to feel as much of her as she could.

The rational part of her mind steadily retreated, being replaced with a burning hot need and enough desire that she was physically trembling. Weiss began to suck on her lower lip, making her shudder from the intensity of the moment. All the while, Weiss' hand was edging closer to the edge of her tank top. Ruby let out a low, needy whine and prepared to make a surprise attack on her girlfriend's earlobe, remembering the last time she tried that and Weiss' _very_ satisfying reaction. She couldn't believe they were doing this in her home-

Reality came crashing back to her. Breakfast would probably be ready soon and if they weren't up by then someone might try to wake them up.

_We're home! What if Yang walks in on us? Or Dad!?_

An icy feeling swept over her at the idea, and she broke the kiss most unwillingly, gently putting some distance between Weiss and herself. She would never survive the embarrassment if that was to happen. And then Yang's teasing would follow once the commotion settled down… she shuddered in horror.

"What is it?" Weiss asked and pulled away slightly herself, her eyebrows furrowed together in a disappointed frown. Her face had a lovely shade of red to it after their many minutes of affection, she was panting noticeably, and her eyes were glazed with desire. Ruby wanted to smack her head against a wall for ruining the moment they'd shared, but what choice did she have?

She groaned because of the frustration in her and raised a finger to indicate she needed time to respond. Her throat was as dry as sandpaper, her face felt like it was on fire, and her hands had a tremble to them from the endorphins running amok, making formulating sentences very difficult. "Weiss, that was really hot," she finally managed to breathe out in a shaky voice, "and I wouldn't be against continuing. I'm just afraid of someone walking in to check up on us. It's pretty late in the morning."

Weiss eyes widened fearfully, and she moved off of Ruby, opting to sit on her knees in the bed. "Y-yes, I agree. Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It's not really the place for it, and I still don't know how far...you know. I just… wanted you in that moment. It meant a lot to hear that you'll support me like that." Her face was flushed, and the look she gave Ruby was filled with hesitation.

Her sudden timid demeanor stood in stark contrast to just moments ago, cooling the need Ruby felt within her. Weiss almost looked like she had done something wrong, and Ruby didn't like to see her like that one bit. Guilt gnawed in her for not keeping her head cool and exercising more caution. She knew of the hesitation Weiss felt and didn't want her to do anything she was uncomfortable with, but where was that line? Should she confirm whenever things got a bit heated between them? Or would she trust Weiss' judgement?

She didn't have the answer and so pushed the thought aside for the moment. There was plenty of time to think about it later. Right now, she had to reassure her girlfriend. "Don't worry about it; it was lots of fun and I liked it a lot, but let's not do anything you don't want to. If you want to touch me, then just ask, but if not, that's fine too. I'm here for you, and I want you to be comfortable."

The worried expression on Weiss' face was replaced with one of gratitude and she gradually relaxed, making Ruby feel at ease again.

"Thank you."

Weiss sniffed in the air then. "Is that breakfast? It smells lovely."

Taking the opportunity to change the subject, Ruby inhaled a whiff of air and noticed that the smell of bread was now being mixed with that of fried sausage. Her hunger immediately made itself known again,and she blushed when her stomach growled. During her intimate moment with Weiss she had completely forgotten about feeling starved.

"Are you hungry, Weiss?"

Her girlfriend nodded.

"Come on then, let's go and eat breakfast," Ruby said and sat up, giving Weiss a hug. She smiled into the mass of white hair when she felt those familiar slender arms hug back.

They stayed in silence like that for a few moments, just enjoying each other's presence. She was glad there wasn't any awkwardness between them after the fun they'd just had.

Breaking away from each other, they moved out of the bed to get ready for the day. Ruby grabbed the shorts and t-shirt from yesterday and tried to unsuccessfully ruffle her hair into some semblance of order. Weiss began to rummage through her suitcase, and frowned as she pulled out a spare combat skirt.

"What is it?"

"I need to buy some clothes later. I didn't bring enough for two weeks yesterday, so I barely have enough for three days as it is."

Ruby's heart nearly leapt into her throat. She just realized something she really wanted to see, and a fantastic opportunity had landed in her lap. "Y-you can borrow my clothes. Wouldn't it be a good idea to help you relax by dressing differently? You know, changing things up."

That had sounded a lot better in her head, and it wasn't helped by her voice having gone shrill towards the end. Why did some things have to make her lose her confidence like this?

_Smooth, Ruby Rose, smooth. She's so not going to believe that. I mean, it's not a lie, but neither is it the entire truth..._

A very uncomfortable heat began to spread all over her face, and the calculating gaze Weiss gave didn't make things better. "You just want to see me in your clothes, don't you?" Her eyes narrowed, but there was a noticeable gleam of amusement in them.

Ruby nervously scuffed with her toe on the floor, averting her gaze. "Maybe…"

Weiss sighed but smiled, showing off her cute teeth, and walked over to the dresser in search of clothes, her cheeks holding a red tint. "I suppose I'll indulge you then. I'll buy clothes later but for today I can borrow. I can explain it away to the others without much difficulty too. A change of style, albeit temporary over the vacation, isn't a bad idea, no matter how I look at it. Before we have breakfast, can I take a shower? I need to freshen up after yesterday, but I will keep it brief."

That was reassuring. Ruby hadn't even had time to think on how to justify it to avoid Yang catching on, but she decided to leave it in Weiss' capable hands. "Sure, I'll use the restroom downstairs instead. There's a guest towel you can use, the green one. The one that's purple belongs to Blake."

Before she knew it, Ruby was imagining what Weiss taking a shower would look like. She forcefully directed her mind to something other than the gutter, sardonically acknowledging to herself that maybe she needed the shower more than Weiss did. The briefest of flashbacks to a few minutes ago was enough to make her feel a tingling sensation and a surge of warmth between her legs.

In a bid to distract herself, she looked over at her girlfriend and took a moment to just admire Weiss in a wholesome way instead. Clad in her regular nightgown, her white hair flowing around her, grace and beauty were two terms that sprung to mind. Ruby again felt so lucky she had managed to snag such a kind and beautiful girl who she could love unconditionally and wholeheartedly. Determination rose in her again to make sure Weiss would laugh and smile while on Patch until her cheeks hurt.

Weiss had just pulled out a t-shirt and was examining it with a critical eye. It seemed like the large X-ray and Vav print didn't fall in good favor, to Ruby's complete lack of surprise. She nearly burst out laughing when Weiss furrowed her brow in disapproval at the motif.

"I'll still need to buy underwear," Weiss said with a thoughtful expression, placing the offending t-shirt back where it belonged, "so we may as well go shopping soon. I'm not borrowing your old ones."

"I wouldn't have offered." Ruby let out a laugh that caught midway in her throat. Her underwear! Hurriedly, she continued, "Please don't open the-"

To her horror, Weiss had already pulled out the top drawer of the dresser.

"...the top drawer…" she finished lamely, feeling her stomach drop.

In that moment, Ruby fiercely regretted that she had thought it a good idea to store her underwear in the most easily accessible drawer. It made sense, of course, since she changed daily. She had just not anticipated Weiss to be here before she had thrown out - or burned - her old collection of very childish panties.

Ruby turned around and put her head in her hands, doing her best to summon a hole she could sink through. She didn't feel any better the moment Weiss began laughing.

* * *

After recovering from the shame and begging Weiss to promise not to open the top drawer again, she helped her to a set of clothes, got dressed herself after Weiss had left and was then on her way down the stairs to the ground floor, toiletry bag in hand with her necessities.

_It could have been worse. She only saw saw a few... I'll throw all of them out later today. Or sooner is probably an even better idea._ She groaned. _Why did that, of all things, have to slip my mind?_

Just thinking about it made her want to crawl into a cupboard for the rest of the day, or a similar small and dark space. With a sigh, she resigned herself to the fact that she couldn't travel back in time.

The smell of newly baked bread and cooked food grew stronger the moment she stepped into the kitchen, distracting her sufficiently and making her mouth water. "Good morning!" she greeted, and received a chorus of replies. Her dad was in full swing with making breakfast with Yang. Blake was reading the newspaper with rapt attention and just like yesterday, she wasn't wearing her bow. Near the kitchen door Zwei was busying himself with a bowl of dry dog food.

"Weiss is taking a shower, but she'll be down soon. I'll just go and use the restroom for a few minutes," Ruby explained to them.

"Good timing, breakfast's done in ten minutes and we were just talking about waking you guys up," Taiyang sad.

Her dad's words sent Ruby's blood running cold. She was really glad they had stopped making out when she did.

Before she risked giving something away by trying to look inconspicuous, Yang unknowingly intervened. "So, making yourself pretty for Weiss like every day at Beacon, Rubes?" she teased and waggled her eyebrows at her, casually flipping a pancake without looking.

"Yeah, Weiss deserves the best," she answered in good humor, though she still broke eye contact when the embarrassment caught up with her. That had sounded so cheesy!

"Beauty products?" Taiyang asked and eyed the toiletry bag Ruby was holding with some wonder. "I never thought I'd see the day when you'd worry about that stuff. Weiss is really something else, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. That's why I'm putting in effort," Ruby replied, blushing profusely but still looking at him despite how mortified she felt over standing in the spotlight like this. Had it only been Yang and Blake it wouldn't have been so bad, but talking about it with her dad was just… weird! He smiled affectionately at her, and she felt a bit better over his apparent approval. "It's not much, just a facial cleanser and a skin moisturizer and some other things. Nothing fancy!" It sounded very defensive even to herself.

"There's nothing wrong with taking care of yourself, Ruby." Yang held out a lock of her hair. "If I didn't treat my hair after each shower, it wouldn't have this shine to it. It's just cute how you're always thinking of Weiss."

"Speaking about Weiss, how…" Blake began with some hesitation, "is she doing?" Her question made all eyes turn on Ruby again, their expressions now filled with anxious concern instead.

Ruby tried to look as innocent as she could and keep the blush that was creeping up her neck again at bay. "In a good mood," she settled for saying. It was the truth, after all. They just didn't need to know any of the specifics. "I don't think we should bring up yesterday though, unless she mentions it first. We talked after we had gone to bed, and she's feeling a lot better now. She wants to enjoy these two weeks."

"Alright, that's reassuring. Then let's make sure she'll have a wonderful time here," Taiyang said. He looked at her knowingly and Ruby gulped. It felt like he could see into her very soul and just knew what she had been up to a while ago. "It shouldn't be difficult, seeing as she has such a sweet and caring girlfriend," he added in a thrilled tone, his face lighting up into a big grin. He was practically beaming with pride.

"Daaaaaad!" Ruby whined. She loved him so very much, but did he really have to embarrass her like this today too?

"Okay, okay, sorry. I'm just super proud of my little girl." She glared at him, and he moved onto another topic and at least looked a bit repentant. "I hope she likes the food we're making. Didn't get around to ask her about it." He drummed his fingers nervously against the kitchen counter.

"Don't worry, Tai," Blake called from the table, "She'll love it."

"I'll go and clean myself up before she comes down." Taking the chance to escape, Ruby left the kitchen and stepped into the considerably smaller restroom, compared to the bathroom upstairs, going through her acquired morning ritual of a face wash and lotion for her skin. Her hair was a bit wilder than her regular mess, but without showering there wasn't much she could do.

A few minutes later, she was done and stepped out into the hallway. "Weiss, breakfast's almost ready," she called up the stairs. A muffled ' _Just a minute!_ ' came from the bathroom.

Like yesterday, the kitchen table was full of food, but in even greater quantity and variety. Bacon, black pudding, a loaf of newly baked bread, yogurt and cereals, orange juice, coffee, marmalade, ham and several other items fought for space on the now crowded surface. Her stomach growled at the mere sight of it; her Dad had gone all out today and it looked absolutely delicious. She sat down and waited for Weiss to arrive and for the last dishes to finish frying.

Weiss stepped into the kitchen soon after, and Ruby's breath caught in her throat at the sight. In the red t-shirt and beige shorts she was wearing, Weiss looked like the normal teenage girl she had never been allowed to be. Ruby found herself unable to look away, taking in her milky skin, how the clothes subtly hugged her slender form, and how those gorgeous blue eyes for a brief moment glimmered with shyness as their gazes met. Weiss was wearing _her_ clothes and for some reason she found that incredibly attractive.

"Good morning, everyone," Weiss greeted, recovering instantly, a faint blush the only thing giving away how she felt as four pair of eyes focused on her.

Blake and Yang bid her good morning and looked moderately surprised at her choice of clothes. Taiyang turned around and was taken aback for the briefest of moments, but then he smiled kindly at her. "Good morning. Take a seat. Breakfast's ready and there's even freshly baked bread. I hope you'll like it. The scrambled eggs will be there in a minute; I'm finishing them up right now."

"Thank you, Tai. It smells wonderful. Please leave the dishes to me. It's the least I can do," Weiss said politely, letting her eyes wander over the impressive breakfast buffet.

"I'll help too," Ruby added, and gave Weiss a smile that was returned immediately.

"What with the new look, Weiss? It suits you," Blake asked. A small ball of worry formed in Ruby's stomach as she waited for the excuse Weiss had come up with. She fervently hoped it would be convincing enough to drop the subject.

"I didn't think to bring any clothes fitting for a vacation, so I'm borrowing for today and plan to buy a few sets later." To Ruby's great relief, Weiss didn't betray that there was anything more to the idea, and it sounded like a completely reasonable decision when she put it like that. She dared a glance at Blake and Yang. Neither girl seemed like they intended to question it. Weiss took the seat next to her, and Ruby allowed herself to relax as she scooted her own chair just a bit closer to Weiss than needed.

"So, Weiss, Ruby, nothing you guys want to announce?" Yang nearly purred as she said it. Her neutral face had morphed into something most terrifying: one of mischievous, calculated joy derived from the anticipation of teasing her sister.

Ruby instantly sensed the change in demeanor, but couldn't figure out for the life of her what was causing it. What was more worrying though was that Blake looked like she had caught on, if the smirk pulling at the girl's lips was any indication. Out of the corner of her eyes, Ruby saw her dad twitch the tiniest bit while scooping up scrambled eggs on a plate. What was going on?

She turned to Weiss but she looked to be equally confused. "I don't think so?" Ruby said hesitantly, her mind racing. Then it struck her. "We've been together for over three months now!"

Yang laughed heartily, and Blake pulled up the newspaper just enough to hide her mouth. Her feline ears gave her away though. "The two of you are perfect for each other in so many ways, you know that?"

Ruby pouted at them. That hadn't been it. "Well, yeah, I do know that, but what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Blake and Yang said in unison and shared a smug look with one another. Weiss shrugged, no doubt eager to let the matter go since Taiyang arrived with the eggs, and while Ruby was really curious, she also realized that she probably didn't want to find out what it was about. Without a doubt, she would hear more of it later anyway.

Since everyone was present, they dug in and settled into comfortable small talk, everyone mindful to stay clear of anything that would be uncomfortable for Weiss, something Ruby was very grateful for. Luckily, it wasn't awkward by any stretch. Instead, the atmosphere was comfortable and jovial as they ate.

Throughout their conversation, Ruby noticed how Weiss looked like she was enjoying herself in the Xiao Long-Rose household, which sent a warm feeling through her chest. Blake looked comfortable too, the small discomfort from yesterday that most guest would feel when imposing, in their own mind at least, gone.

Neither girl had gone through a typical childhood, missing out on so many basic things, so Ruby was glad they had a chance to experience what a happy family was like. Hopefully, this would be one of many occasions for both of them.

After a few minutes, the worst hunger had been sated and they moved on to making plans for the coming days. Picking strawberries from a friend of her Dad's place and making a cake became an item on the agenda, and so did going swimming, video games, movies they should watch, and fishing at the pier again. Weiss also briefly explained what she needed to study up on.

They had just finished outlining the light training regimen they would have over the next two weeks, with plenty of helpful input from Taiyang, when a low whine from below the table poked at Ruby's attention. "No, Zwei, I won't feed you any bacon. You're fat enough as it is. The food bowl is overflowing each day and you still want more, you glutton!" She rubbed his back affectionately, but made it clear he couldn't have any more food.

He whined pathetically and trotted over to Weiss, who instantly bent down to pet him. "Good morning, you adorable little cutie."

Weiss' eyes met her own. She was sporting a very cute, borderline embarrassed look. "Can't I feed him just a little piece?" It was absolutely irresistible. Her tone of voice was subtly different, with a pleading quality Ruby hadn't heard before, and she felt caught between a rock and a hard place.

_I… I can't say no to those eyes. There's just no way. Is this how Yang felt all those time I wanted cookies? I probably owe her an apology._

Yang blinked. "So this is what your version of Ruby's puppy dog eyes looks like." She sighed in jest and dramatically slumped down in her seat. "I won't survive. Blake, save me!"

"Sorry, Yang, I'm busy being deathly afraid of an animal the size of a loaf of bread," Blake deadpanned.

"As long as it's just a piece, and not made a habit, I don't mind. My daughter has the final say though," Taiyang chimed in. Ruby looked at him out of the corner of her eye and she could see how amusing all of this was to him.

She made a show of pretending to ponder it for a few moments just to see more of Weiss' cute look, then nodded her consent, unable to resist her girlfriend's newly acquired convincing tactic. She realized she would be in a heap of trouble if Weiss ever made it a habit to use it on her.

Weiss gave off a sound that sounded suspiciously like an excited squeal and fed Zwei a bacon stripe. If anyone had any lingering doubts about how Weiss felt, this effectively dispelled the last of their worries. Breakfast continued after that, and a few minutes later they sat and comfortably picked on the last few scraps. Ruby felt so full she could hardly walk. She would have to cut back on breakfast some, wouldn't she?

"Weiss, final verdict on the breakfast?" Taiyang asked and began cleaning off the table.

"Heavenly," Weiss replied and leaned back in her chair, looking as content as she could while sipping on her cup of coffee. "It's leagues better than what they serve at Beacon. I'll have to watch my weight," she added with a laugh. She had foregone all of her usual reservations about food and had eaten both egg and bacon, though her favorite had been the bread with fresh cheese. If this was the start of a new rebellious streak in her, Ruby wouldn't complain; not once had Weiss judged her breakfast today.

"Thanks. Alright, girls, I'm off to meet a few friends. I should be back sometime late in the evening, but call me if you need anything," Taiyang said as he deposited a few items into the sink. "I'm leaving the dishes in your care, Weiss, and dinner's your responsibility, Yang." He looked very pleased over it as he stepped outside and headed for the car. Ruby felt a bit guilty and decided she would volunteer to help out around the house from now on. It couldn't hurt her, and was long overdue if she was to be honest with herself.

"So, what do you guys want to do now," Blake asked, idly picking at a small piece of ham left on her place.

Ruby smiled and shot Weiss a knowing look. "If I know my girlfriend, she's itching to take Zwei for a walk." The way Weiss' eyes lit up with hope meant she'd hit the mark, and she let out a giggle. "So I was thinking the two of us should do that, and then later go to Patch. Weiss, you want to buy a few things, right?"

Weiss nodded. "Yes, there are a some items besides clothes, like hygiene articles I need to purchase."

"Good, then I can show you around the area. Let's make it a date!" Then she realized how inconsiderate she was being. "Unless you guys want to tag along?" It came out a bit less enthusiastic that she had planned, and she hoped they didn't notice.

Yang let out a guffaw. "And be the third and fourth wheel for you two? No way I'm going to be that person, especially not when it's my own sister. By the way, Weiss, take a look in the bathroom before you leave. You can use any of my hair-care products or makeup if you want to, so you probably won't have to buy as much stuff."

"Thank you, Yang," Weiss said. "And you Blake?"

Blake shook her head. "I don't mind. You two should take the opportunity the break gives you to spend as much time as you can together. We'll see each other later today in any case."

"Then it's settled," Weiss said, and looked to be as pleased with their understanding as Ruby felt herself.

With that out of the way, Ruby and Weiss set out to clean up after the breakfast. As they worked, Yang started the radio and she and Blake listened to the local radio station while finishing their coffee.

Washing the dishes didn't take an awful lot of time and turned out to be more fun than Ruby had thought, since she took the opportunity for some light flirting by standing right next to Weiss and subtly bumping their hips together and leaning against her when logistics permitted. Naturally, they also traded an innocent kiss or two, but were mindful of the company.

Ruby didn't mind though, since not all kisses needed to be passionate. She had learned over the past months that a light peck could convey just as much emotion and be just as sweet as a much more intimate kiss; both had their time and place. Instead, she felt elation over the fact that they were comfortable with showing that kind of affection when they weren't alone. It was still new to both of them, and Ruby had to admit to herself that it made her feel self-conscious, but there was a freedom to it that she hadn't known she was missing out on until recently.

Nearly done , Yang and Blake started making plans for a board game tournament later. Weiss was surprised to hear about the large collection of games they owned, and showed a great deal of enthusiasm at the idea.

When the dishes were finally done, Weiss went off in search of Zwei, and Ruby busied herself with wiping down the kitchen counter, a smile on her face from how happy Weiss was and how great it had felt to do something as simple as washing a few plates together. It had felt like they were a married couple, a wife and wife together in domestic bliss.

She blushed at the thought, finding the idea very appealing. She couldn't help but feel a tiny bit envious of Zwei though; dogs had a way of making Weiss turn into something closely resembling an excited child. "What will you two do while we're away today?" she asked as the thought struck her.

Blake and Yang looked at each other for a moment then shrugged simultaneously. "Not sure," Yang started. "Video games?"

Blake nodded. "Yeah, why not. I haven't played as much as I've wanted. Do you have anything with a co-op mode?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, there's Grimm Eclipse, plus that racing game."

Footsteps sounded from the hallway and Weiss entered the room, Zwei happily trotting after her. Weiss had a broad smile on her face. "Ready?"

Ruby smiled, nodding. Looking out the kitchen window, the sun was shining and bathing the outdoors in that pleasant glow that heralded cozy warmth, making the last morning dew twinkle beautifully. She wouldn't even need to grab her cloak. "Yeah, let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Everyone's happy again! Feels good to write fluffy, happy moments again after the last two chapters. Next chapter will show the second half of Weiss' first day at Patch, so hope you will look forward to that.
> 
> Reviews appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's chapter 15. Hope you folks enjoy it.
> 
> I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.

Weiss opened the clothing store's front door and stepped out into the warm midday sunshine. She clutched the bag containing her newly purchased bikini and underwear, her face red just from thinking about the acquired items. The underwear wasn't anything scandalous, not by far, but neither were they the most plain items the store had to offer. She favored lace, and she was fairly certain that if Ruby saw them she would be very intrigued. Although it was embarrassing to admit it, that knowledge had factored into the decision to buy them.

After going for a long walk with Zwei earlier, they'd dropped him off and then headed towards town. The combined shopping-sightseeing-date-excursion had gone well so far and almost everything she needed had been purchased already, meaning that she could soon wholeheartedly focus her attention on the date part of their time together.

As soon as Ruby noticed her, she shot up from the bench she had waited on, a smile on her face as she hoisted up the bags that contained a few sets of casual clothes Weiss had bought.

Weiss pushed her wandering thoughts to the side as she walked over to the bench, focusing back on her cute girlfriend who was standing in front of her. Her lips pulled up into a smile.

"Did you get everything?" Ruby asked, shifting a small bag around to get a better grip on it.

"Yes. Now I have everything except for a pair of comfortable shoes. Yours don't fit me too well, and I can't very well walk around in beige shorts and white boots. I should've thought through running away from home a lot more than I did," Weiss joked jovially, feeling oddly comfortable with bringing it up. She still hadn't thought too much about the future, but there was time for that later. In the meantime, she would try to have as much fun and be as happy as she could.

For a brief moment, a careful look overcame Ruby's otherwise cheerful features, but then she grinned impishly. "There's a store just over there. So… the bikini, is it nice?" Ruby was evidently in a cheeky mood, a mischievous glint in her eye.

_Thanks,Yang_ , Weiss thought with some resignation.

She nodded and tried to keep the bashfulness at bay when she thought back to how this had all started. On their way out the front door, Yang had reminded her to buy a bikini for later use. It was perfectly normal for them to go swimming during the break, so Weiss couldn't really complain over that in itself. It was just that Yang had, loudly, told her to buy something Ruby could salivate over, mortifying both her and Ruby equally.

Still, Weiss hoped Ruby would like it, with all that implied. "It's black. I was initially considering a red one, but I suppose my blushing hue will give me enough color when you inevitably ogle me," she joked and trained her eyes onto Ruby, hoping to throw her off balance.

Ruby had the decency to look sheepish, but Weiss still saw how the girl gave her an appreciative look over. No doubt Ruby was already imagining her wearing it. Weiss couldn't say she disliked that particular piece of knowledge either.

"How can I resist that when I have such a gorgeous girlfriend?" Ruby shot back proudly, eyes full of sincerity.

Weiss felt a small amount of heat creep up her face and decided to strike back. "Likewise," she replied and let her eyes roam over Ruby's form. Being complimented so boldly was no longer new to her, but she still couldn't say she was completely used to it, as good as it felt. Being forward and flirty, even less so. And yet she looked, letting her eyes linger a moment extra here and there.

In plain t-shirt and shorts, some very appealing features were a lot more noticeable. Ruby's collarbone, her chest, her slender yet muscular legs…

To Weiss' great satisfaction, her boldness, as embarrassing as it was, paid off and made Ruby's face go just as red as her own and for a moment her girlfriend looked very self-conscious.

To drive home her point, Weiss added, "And now that I've bought what I needed, it won't be a disaster if you were to give me a hickey again since I can conceal it. I'm really lucky the last one had healed in time, otherwise breakfast would've been an awkward affair."

Ruby laughed nervously at the thought, and Weiss shuddered internally when she imagined such a conversation around the breakfast table. Once Ruby had discovered the joys of marking her, caution had taken precedence.

When they had both taken a moment to compose themselves, they set out towards their next target. While they walked, what they'd done that morning came back to Weiss' mind. She had certainly encouraged Ruby with how she'd fondled her… breast. It had been above the clothes, but still! Weiss couldn't quite believe how daring she had been, or how she'd just let go of everything and literally thrown herself at Ruby like that. Her throat felt dry when she recalled the soft yet firm sensation and how Ruby had reacted - her panting and soft moans were hard to forget.

It had been fun, exciting, arousing and… that was the issue. Once she'd regained her senses, the familiar anxiety had come barreling back, mingled with the very reasonable fear of someone walking in on them. Ruby had dispelled her fretting quickly enough, something Weiss was very grateful for, but it had been there.

To complicate matters, she had felt disappointment immediately when Ruby broke it off - and not an insubstantial amount either.

She knew that what she had done had been a spur of the moment thing. She'd just felt so enamored with Ruby that before she had even thought about it, she had initiated _and_ escalated. In that moment, it had seemed so right, the place and time be damned.

She glanced next to her at Ruby. The thought of experiencing that with her felt right in her mind, with the exception of that one part of her which shied away from it.

_Probably another issue I have thanks to my father making me feel shame and repress my sexuality. Is there anything he hasn't ruined for me?_ That thought filled her with bitterness, but she discarded it quickly. Moping over the root cause wouldn't help her - she would have to focus on the present moment.

She decided that she would try to sneak some reading of _These Feelings We All Must Endure_ in when she got the chance. There really hadn't been any time to read more than a few dozen pages yesterday. Moreover, she suspected she had stopped just shy of the first mature scene in the book, and she had to admit she was very curious about what would transpire. Especially after this morning.

"Weeeeiiiiis, are you there?"

Ruby's voice broke her out of her musings and she jerked, startled, and stopped in place. "Sorry, I was a little lost in thoughts."

Ruby looked at her with some concern. "Over what? You looked dead serious and you were spacing out. Is everything fine?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I was just thinking about something," Weiss replied. It technically wasn't a lie; she just didn't know how to broach it yet or had had enough time to think things through. It was thus best to not reveal what had been occupying her thoughts.

Ruby gave her another worried look, not looking convinced in the least.

Weiss realized Ruby wouldn't drop it so easily, and her thoughts switched gear. She glanced at Ruby's hand. Regardless of her confusion and uncertainty over the physical intimacy, she wanted to do something for her girlfriend - and just maybe what she was planning would appease Ruby's worry over her. It just so coincided that this something would allow Weiss to take another step forward and grow more confident. The idea had began to take form while they walked towards the village of Patch. They'd held hands during their leisurely walk, but once they got closer, Ruby had let go out of consideration for her. To Weiss, it hadn't felt right at all.

Making up her mind and silencing the objections that spontaneously materialized, she took a deep breath and then tentatively reached out with her left hand towards her girlfriend. "Ruby, take my hand."

Ruby looked at her hesitantly, then around to the people going about their everyday lives. "Are you sure? It's fine, you don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable."

"I want to," Weiss answered with growing confidence as she looked into her girlfriend's beautiful silver-colored eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest as she grabbed Ruby's warm and slightly calloused hand in her own, intertwining their fingers. It felt so right.

Ruby looked ecstatic over the gesture, and Weiss felt both joy and pride well up in her over what she had accomplished. At least during the semester break, she and Ruby could act as girlfriends in public.

With the fallout with her father an immutable fact, she felt liberated and empowered, and she would capitalize on it while it lasted. She realized that she had simply stopped caring as much as she used to, accepting that this was her new reality. In turn, this allowed her to tap into the newfound source of confidence she'd acquired.

"I want to…" she began, searching for the right words, "push my limits." Weiss looked around and saw that nobody paid them any heed. "I can't say I'll be able to do the same at Beacon, but here nobody knows me, so I want to take the opportunity to be open with our relationship. Do you like it?" It was an unnecessary question, but Weiss still felt a need to hear Ruby confirm it.

Ruby's eyes were shining with gratitude and adoration, and her face had the goofiest, most face-splitting smile Weiss had ever seen, making this worth it a hundredfold. "Weiss, I love it. Thank you," she said softly and squeezed the hand she was holding. "Was this what you was thinking about?"

Weiss nodded, feeling a small degree of guilt in her over sidestepping the truth. But it wasn't a complete lie - she had thought about this as well. Ruby's smile alleviated that feeling though, and Weiss looked down at their hands, a part of her still not trusting her eyes. But it was true. They were holding hands, and she'd given the okay to show everyone their relationship.

A smile began to spread over her lips at that thought. She was moving forward, even if each individual step was small.

Weiss then shifted her attention to observing how she felt herself. Surprisingly, she realized she was fairly comfortable. Certainly, her heart beat faster than normal and there was a degree of nervousness and exhilaration to holding hands in public, but it didn't feel frightening like she had thought. It didn't feel wrong. It didn't invoke a desire to hide. It didn't elicit shame.

She'd always been so afraid of what other people would say when they found out. That they would judge her. All thanks to her father and his rants about homosexuals making her hide and feel like something was wrong with her for years. After yesterday though, she realized she just didn't care about what others thought anymore. At least not here, in a town on an island off the coast of Vale, where she was a complete stranger. Being open with her preferences at Beacon still filled her stomach with anxiety when she thought about it, but this was definitely a step in the right direction.

"So do I." Weiss pulled at Ruby's hand, flashing her girlfriend a smile. "Come on, let's find a pair of shoes for me."

As they walked, she carefully gauged the looks people gave them, but whenever she spotted someone glancing at their hands, all she received were friendly smiles and nods. The approval and acceptance of strangers made her feel both relief, pride and joy. With each occurrence, the cocktail of positive emotions grew stronger, until her nervousness was nothing but a tiny, niggling sensation in the furthermost corner of her mind.

Given time, Weiss was certain it'd perish altogether.

They walked like this for a while, perusing storefronts and talking about nothing of importance. Ruby was subconsciously humming on a tune to herself and had little more skip in her steps than usual. Love swelled in Weiss' heart at the sight.

After a short while, they came upon the shoe store, and it only took Weiss a few minutes to pick out a pair that were comfortable to wear for long stretches of time. In another minute, she'd found a pair of running shoes to use both here and at Beacon. She knew she needed to work on her stamina, and since Ruby and Blake went running fairly often, it wouldn't be a bad idea to join them every now and then.

On their way out of the store, Ruby held open the door for her. It was such a small act in the grand scheme of things, but Weiss had come to really appreciate these small gestures her girlfriend was so good at.

"Thank you, Ruby," Weiss said and took her hand again when they stepped outside. She looked up at the summer sky above and found herself missing the air conditioned inside of the store. It really was a warm day, probably the hottest one this year so far. "It's very warm today, so I'm glad I'm not wearing my combat skirt for once. Outside of training, I really dislike sweating." She frowned at the imagined sensation of sweaty clothes clinging to her skin.

"Yeah, that's a drawback with those, as good as they look. Oh, Weiss, can you wait here for a few minutes? I've got to do something quickly. I promise it'll be worth the wait!" Ruby asked, her eyes lighting up with the satisfaction that came from coming up with a really good idea. She ran off as soon as Weiss nodded at her. For her part, Weiss stepped back into the shadow of the store front overhang and set down the bags next to her.

While she waited she tried to guess what Ruby was up to. Probably a surprise for her, or something they could enjoy together. A poker face had never been Ruby's strong suite, after all. It wouldn't be a stretch to suspect that her girlfriend was on her way to procure some refreshments after her comment about the weather.

It was very cute how Ruby went out of her way for her since yesterday, giving her extra attention ever since she had arrived. A warm feeling spread in Weiss' chest whenever she noticed it. Ruby would stay just a little bit closer than ordinary, cast her a few more glances than normal, and overall act more protective of her, making sure she was happy and content.

Not that there was any danger of anything else; she had been in a great mood since she woke up, much thanks to Ruby always being there for her, making her skip over the point where she might've otherwise sunken into despair and worrying.

She supposed she had gotten all of her grief and frustration out of her system yesterday, but she hadn't anticipated feeling so… alright. Excellent, even. There was still regret over what she had said to her father, the words having been spoken in anger, but overall, Weiss felt fine and didn't have any immediate worries, besides the arguably pleasant problem of having a girlfriend who desired her.

Weiss' thoughts turned away from that avenue and towards her family again. She had no idea how she'd go about talking to her father, or if things would return to normal once she was at Beacon. Imagining how he'd react when she talked to him next time felt like a futile task; it could go in whichever direction. At the same time, that felt fine, since she no longer had the need to seek his approval, or indeed, had much respect left for him. With his ideas of marrying her off, it had been thoroughly crushed.

Weiss decided she would probably call a secretary and request the usual documents preemptively to test the waters, then take it from there. Speaking with Winter was another point on the agenda, but she was in Atlas and couldn't be reached from Patch. Same went for Sebastian. She felt bad for how she had rushed off and made him worry and wanted to apologize for that when she got the chance to make calls to Atlas next time.

With her next moves decided, she looked at the people and buildings around her to pass the time while she waited for Ruby. Patch was a charming town, just like the countryside. Everything had a rustic look and feel to it, with the pedestrian streets built with cobblestone and the houses made from either wood or brick. Combined with the warm sun and the friendly people meandering about their day, it would be a tough task to not feel happy and content.

She dug around in one of her bags and found the lip balm she'd bought, applying a thin layer of the strawberry-tasting ointment. It had been just a day since she'd last used lip balm, and her lips were already dryer than usual. It was slightly vexing that she needed to always have it with her, but on the upside, Ruby enjoyed it, and Weiss couldn't deny it gave their kisses a little extra flair.

"Back," Ruby shouted a minute later. When Weiss turned she saw her girlfriend with two overloaded ice cream cones and a small bag from a convenience store.

"For you," she said and handed one of the cones to Weiss. "I also bought ice tea for us."

It was a pleasant surprise and just what she needed, what with the warm weather. "Thank you," Weiss said gratefully, taking the cone and giving the first scoop, of what to her delight turned out to be blueberry ice cream, a lick. Beneath it, there was plain vanilla and chocolate ice cream waiting for her. The taste was rich, and she guessed whoever made it had used proper cream. "Delicious."

"Mmm." Ruby hummed in agreement and nibbled at her own strawberry-flavored ice cream. "Let's go down to the beach and take a break. There are a few benches there."

It was a short walk, no longer than two minutes. Before Weiss knew it, they rounded a corner and her breath was taken from her. The buildings opened up to the awe-inspiring image of a deep blue ocean stretching as far as she could see. A few small and fluffy white clouds dotted the sky, allowing the sun to bathe the island in its warm embrace. Right in front of her was a beach, just down a flight of stairs. She hadn't cared about it yesterday, but seeing it today nearly made her speechless. It was so beautiful.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

Weiss nodded, her eyes darting back and forth to take it all in. Vale City was right next to the ocean too, but this was different. The island felt so small compared to the vast expanse of water, and the rustic style of the town gave the experience an idyllic feel. "It's breathtaking. Nice doesn't do it justice."

"I guess I'm kinda used to it, but it really is beautiful. I like this place a lot. I have lots of memories of spending my summer days here. Dad often took us here when we were little to take a dip and then eat waffles for lunch. He'd always buy us ice cream and candy afterwards when he shopped food for dinner," Ruby replied nostalgically, then looked at her ice cream cone that had begun to melt. "Come on, let's find somewhere to sit before it turns into slush."

Ruby pulled her along down onto the mostly empty beach and soon found an unoccupied bench for the two of them. They sat down, and Weiss removed her shoes and socks, digging her toes into the fine-grained, sun-kissed sand. Above them, seagulls were screeching and soaring in the mild breeze. It was the perfect place to relax.

Then, deciding that she didn't like the small bit of distance between them, she moved closer to Ruby until their hips touched. Weiss chuckled softly to herself when Ruby wrapped her arm around her waist, her hand coming to rest on her stomach. She had anticipated it the moment she sat down; Ruby could be awfully predictable when it came to her need to touch her. Her stomach had lately been one of her girlfriend's main targets for some reason, but Weiss enjoyed it.

_She's just like a puppy that craves affection. I wouldn't have it any other way_.

She leaned to her left, letting her head rest against Ruby's. A small bout of nervousness sprung up again, but not enough to make her hesitate for even a moment. She glanced around, but nobody of the relatively few people taking a dip in the ocean or lounging in the sun paid them any heed. Growing used to public displays of affection didn't sound like a bad idea at all. She looked forward to the day she would be able to face the world without fear.

They sat quiet for a minute or two, both girls enjoying the comfortable silence between them as they looked out over the vast expanse before them while licking on their treats.

"So, is this where we'll take a dip?" Weiss eventually asked, idly following a seagull with her eyes as it dove in the air.

"No, there's a much better place. I guess it's not intuitive from the layout of the terrain, but if we walk through the forest for half an hour from home, there's a secluded beach with pretty shallow water. The water's warmer there too because of the currents around Patch, so it's a win-win," Ruby replied in an upbeat tone of voice.

It sounded nice. Just Ruby, Blake, Yang and her together on a secluded beach, free from all things she considered hazardous to her enjoyment: insolent teens who hit on everything that moved, people that stared at her, and overcrowded beaches. She couldn't help but to be amused by her own reaction. It was unusually cranky for coming from her these days.

She had to concede to herself that maybe it was an unrealistic picture. The beach they were on wasn't crowded, no doubt thanks to the non-existent tourism industry on Patch, and people seemed to mind their own business. And if someone hit on her, or even let their eyes linger for too long, she was pretty sure Ruby would fend them off vigorously. It wasn't like she'd ever gone to a regular beach anyway, so her basis for comparison left much to be desired. Still, the seclusion made the other beach sound more appealing; she didn't fancy walking around in swimwear in front of strangers.

It also meant something that had her both nervous and excited at the same time: Ruby would see her in the bikini she'd purchased. On the other hand, she would also get to see Ruby in a bikini. That was a very appealing prospect.

"That'll be fun, and I'm actually relieved. I do like the privacy it offers. So, what will we do next?" Weiss asked, trying to clear her imagination from images of Ruby in said garments. With how close together they sat, it wasn't the easiest.

She bit off a piece of the cone, the icy feeling of a chunk of the ice cream that followed with it filling her mouth. There wasn't much left of it by now. She was halfway through the scoop of chocolate ice cream already.

"Relax here for a while and soak in the sun, then we could, uhm, maybe eat lunch? There's a local market each Sunday at noon, so we should visit it first though. I don't think Yang needs anything for dinner, but I'll call and check when we're there. They sell mostly fruit and vegetables, but candy and cookies too." Ruby's voice took on a slightly longing inflection at the end that made Weiss' lips quirk upwards into a smile.

"Let's do that. It's a good next destination for our date."

A market sounded like a nice idea, and it would be fun to explore locally made products. Coincidentally, cookies were already on the shopping list to spoil her girlfriend with. She wouldn't mind one or two for herself either, with a cup of coffee to go with them.

Weiss let out a small laugh. She really was developing a sweet tooth, wasn't she? She supposed it would be alright as long as she watched her weight. Thankfully, their planned daily training sessions over these two weeks would make sure she kept in shape. With delicious breakfasts, lunches, snacks in between, and dinners that were apparently to die for, it would be needed.

"What's funny?" Ruby asked.

"Just the fact that it seems your appetite for sugary things is slowly rubbing off on me. I wouldn't be opposed to a chocolate chip cookie myself."

"I've noticed, and it makes me really happy," Ruby replied, using her arm around Weiss to pull her towards her in a side hug.

"To make you even happier, cookies and strawberries are on me," Weiss added and planted a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. Excitement coursed through her as she did so, still new to the idea of affections like these in public. However, that only meant she had to practice more, didn't it? It sounded like a win-win situation indeed.

Ruby sighed in contentment and dug her bare feet into the sand. "I can get used to this. Just me and my beautiful girlfriend eating ice cream on a sunny day."

Weiss smiled. The love she was feeling was almost painful in it's sweetness and intensity.

_I don't think I'll ever be able to convey how much you mean to me, no matter how many eloquent words I speak. I love you, you dolt._

Love was such a strange feeling, encompassing a host of emotions ranging from tender care to passionate want, the desire for a bright future together, and the knowledge that she wasn't alone anymore. It was beautiful, and Weiss was so thankful every single day that she'd been lucky to meet someone she would be able to experience all of it with. She wanted Ruby to know that, and that just as Ruby supported her, she would do the same for her.

They spent a few moments like that, each girl lost in their own little world as they enjoyed the sun, the sea and each others company.

"So, did you enjoy the ice cream?" Ruby asked after a while, breaking the comfortable silence that had enveloped them as they relaxed.

"Yes, it was delicious." Weiss made a mental note to make sure she'd eat another cone or two before these two weeks were over.

"Can I taste it?"

Weiss gestured at her now empty hand and raised an eyebrow at her. "I've already eaten all of it."

"No no, just sit still," Ruby corrected with a smirk. It took a second for Weiss to catch on, but when Ruby touched her cheek and gently guided her head to just the right tilt, she couldn't help but to smile, even as their lips began to move gently against each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They...held...haaaaaaaaaands! Reviews appreciated.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's chapter 16. Hope you folks enjoy it. It takes place the same day as during the previous two chapters and will conclude Weiss' first day at Patch! I think I outdid myself with the fluff here.
> 
> I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.

"And that concludes my victory!" Weiss cheered smugly, glancing around at her and houses lined the streets she had under her command, towering over the competition. Suffice to say, it was very satisfying to look at the business empire she had amassed.

Blake, who was situated on the opposite side of the dinner table in the living room, handed her the last of her money and sunk back into her chair, a wry smile on her lips. "I wouldn't have guessed real-life business skills could be so useful in Monopoly."

Weiss stuck her tongue out at her, still riding on the high of winning the game. She made a sudden move in the chair, causing Zwei to jump down from her lap and waddle out in the hall. She instantly missed petting the little ball of fur, but winning was more than enough to make up for it. "It's really just a risk vs reward assessment. I played it fairly safe, but that turned out favourably this time."

Since she'd never had many opportunities to play board games as a child, the Xiao Long-Rose household had turned out to be a real treat and had helped her rekindle her passion for them. Ruby and Yang hadn't joked when they had said that they had amassed a large collection over the years, and Weiss was looking forward to testing quite a few of them. She tried to school her expression into a more neutral one, not wanting to cross the line between happy and gloating. That would just be unbecoming.

Below the table, she felt Ruby rub her leg against her own, and she reciprocated by stealthily reaching out with her left hand and stroking Ruby's knee. She loved this form of rather innocent, relaxing flirting they could do without drawing much attention. A quick kiss every now and then was no longer a problem for her, but they had to show consideration for Yang and Blake, so anything more than the sporadic brief peck was out of the question.

"Well, princess, just wait until tomorrow when we play Remnant: The Board Game. I won't go down without a fight. Rubes and I have spent years playing it, so we're pros," Yang taunted with a smug smile and cracked her knuckles.

To her left, Ruby nodded enthusiastically. "Yep, you're in for a real fight. It's our favorite game!"

_Bring it. I won't go down without a fight either._

Weiss smiled serenely at her chosen adversaries and made a mental note to read up on the rules first thing tomorrow. Victory would be sweet - because it'd be hers.

Ruby suddenly perked up. "Yang, let's bring it with us back to Beacon. I bet Jaune and the others would enjoy it."

"Good idea, sis! Weiss, remind us or we'll forget it."

Weiss rolled her eyes at Yang's forgetfulness. "Sure." She brought up her Scroll and added the item to her calendar.

Yang hid a yawn behind her hand then. "You guys tired too?"

Weiss looked at the grandfather clock on one of the walls and noted that it was close to midnight. A pang of disappointment went through her - she didn't want her first day on Patch to come to an end. The fact that there was almost two weeks until they went back to Beacon made up for it though.

And she was tired, the intense day having drained most of her stamina. Even if it hadn't been very physically exerting, there was still only so many new impressions she could take in without feeling the fatigue hit her.

"I agree," she said and stretched in the chair, raising her arm above her to alleviate some of the stiffness from sitting still for over an hour. "It's been a fun and eventful day, so I've worn myself out."

"Yeah, I can imagine," Yang agreed and looked at her kindly. "You took a big step forward today, and stuff like that has a way of draining you mentally, on top of Ruby dragging you around in Patch."

Ruby let out a puff of air at the playful accusation. "I didn't drag her around! It was a fun date, right, Weiss?"

"Yes it was, and you were lovely. I had a great time," Weiss confirmed sincerely, smiling at the memory of how they'd spent the day as a real couple. She punctuated her statement with giving Ruby a brief kiss on the lips, taking delight in how happy it made her.

"You two are really something else," Yang said with a shake of her head, smiling all the while. "Alright, let's hit the hay before the two of you start making out here and now."

They packed up the game and turned off the lights downstairs. Zwei had fallen asleep in his basket in the hallway, and Weiss scratched him slowly behind his ears a few times before following the rest of them up the stairs quietly, mindful to not disturb Taiyang who had come home and gone to bed right away an hour ago, since he had the room right next to the hallway.

After bidding Blake and Yang good night, Weiss went into Ruby's room with said girl in tow and set about preparing for bed.

"I'll use the bathroom downstairs to save some time," Ruby said and pulled out a fresh set out pyjama pants and a tank top. "Do you need anything?"

Weiss shook her head in equal parts to answer the question and to remove the flashbacks to the previous occasion - that same morning - when Ruby had worn a tank top.

"No, I have everything I need," she replied, making sure to keep her voice even.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes." Just as she walked by, Ruby made a sudden dash towards her and trapped her in a quick hug before letting go and walking out of the room.

Weiss' mind began to wander as she arranged the pillow and connected the charging cable to her Scroll.

The memories of their heated make out session kept coming back to her, and no doubt being in the same room again helped her imagination along. They would be sleeping in separate beds now though, so that would stave off any temptations on her part due to the otherwise close proximity.

That thought, however, brought her mood down somewhat. Sleeping in the same bed had been lovely, but she knew it wouldn't be right to do so since she was a guest, even if Taiyang seemed to wholeheartedly approve of her. It was just... now that she had gotten another taste of sharing a bed with Ruby, sleeping in separate beds felt underwhelming and disappointing in comparison.

Weiss pushed her that thought away and retrieved her nightgown, her small collection of beauty products she'd purchased, as well as a new comb, and headed to the bathroom to prepare for bed. It was unoccupied, and she stepped in and locked the door behind her, settling into her familiar nightly routine.

She began washing her face and let her mind travel back to earlier in the day. Waking up in Ruby's arms, making out with her, going for a walk with Zwei, visiting the town of Patch and their date there… it had certainly been a very eventful day. Pizza might not have been her normally preferred kind of lunch, but since it was a vacation she hadn't minded making an exception. Perusing the local market vendors and buying various candies, cookies and fruits had been very enjoyable too. The only problem had been carrying the bags back, a quite cumbersome experience, but they'd relaxed in front of the TV after that, cuddled up together in one of the recliners. While Yang made dinner, she had studied company files and after dinner a thriller movie and Monopoly had taken up the rest of the evening for everyone.

Weiss realized it was the first day outside of Beacon she'd spent together with Ruby, marking an important milestone in their relationship. It was one thing to spend time together at the academy, but with no classes, exams, or studying, it was very different, allowing both of them a degree of freedom they hadn't even comprehended they were missing out on. So far it had gone very well, and she was looking forward to the coming days a lot.

She was also very proud of herself for being brave enough to be open with their relationship. Out of all their moments together over the course of the day, that instance when she took Ruby's hand in her own had yielded the biggest smile on her girlfriend's face by far. It was a memory for life for both of them, and with almost two weeks left until classes started, they would have the opportunity to create plenty of new memories together they could cherish for years to come.

While brushing her teeth, she reached for the comb, but then thought better of it. She had an excellent idea for her hair that she was sure her girlfriend would enjoy. When that was done, she applied a thin coat of the strawberry-tasting, sugar-free, lip balm she'd purchased, knowing that Ruby would like the flavor.

Stepping out in the hallway, clad in her nightgown, and humming a small tune to herself from the anticipation she now felt stirring in her, she came face to face with Blake. "Bathroom is all yours, milady" she said dramatically and curtsied. The puzzled look Blake shot her was hilarious.

"Thanks. You're in a good mood I see. Still happy about winning, or are you looking forward to being alone with Ruby in her room that much?" Blake's amber eyes twinkled with amusement, and her ears stood tall.

Weiss shrugged apologetically in an attempt to appear unfazed by the teasing, barely keeping the blush off of her face. "Both actually. I would be lying if I denied either."

"I would be disappointed in you if you weren't." Blake winked at her. "On that topic, I just want to say again that what you did today for Ruby was very brave. She really appreciates being able to show off her girlfriend in public a bit. Yang's very happy over it too."

"I noticed." A smile pulled at Weiss' lips when she again recalled how overjoyed her girlfriend had looked when she practically bragged to everyone about holding hands and even kissing in public after they got home, as well as the approving look Yang had sent her before pulling her into a hug. "It didn't feel right to hide it anymore, at least not here on Patch. I can't say the same about Beacon, but it's at least a step forward for me."

"And that's what matters," Blake agreed. She crossed her arms under her chest, a look of wistfulness coming over her. "I must admit I'm a little envious of you two. I realize more and more that I want something like what you have."

Weiss felt a bit awkward suddenly, unsure how to best respond. She eventually nodded. "I hope you'll find that special someone soon."

Blake smiled at her. "Yeah, I do too. We'll see what happens now that I've settled into Beacon a bit more."

Reassured that Blake wasn't feeling despondent, Weiss smiled back. "I can be your wing-woman when you're ready to make a move on someone...not that I'm too sure what that means." She accompanied the admission with an embarrassed grin. She figured Yang would be a lot better at being a wing-woman.

A giggle escaped Blake. "Thanks, Weiss. I'll take you up on that one day." Then Blake opened her arms and Weiss responded, stepping into the hug. "I'm glad you're my friend," she said softly.

"Same, Blake," Weiss replied earnestly, giving her friend a squeeze before stepping back, her smile widening. For not the first time, she thought of just how fond she's grown of Blake and Yang alike.

_It's friendships that will last a lifetime... they're family._

She resolved in that moment to tell them just that one day when the occasion felt just right. They deserved to hear it from her.

"Anyway," Blake started, giving her an apologetic smile, "sorry for holding you up. Though, before I go," she leaned in and whispered, " _These Feelings We All Must Endure_ has some suggestions for some... _cuddling_ you could do. Maybe you should show them to Ruby?" Blake fled into the bathroom before Weiss could retort, heat rising to her cheeks as she for a moment was compelled to imagine what such a scenario could lead to. A muffled " _Goodnight_!" could be heard from the other end followed by laughter.

"Goodnight, Blake." Weiss sighed good-naturedly over her friend's antics. That was a suggestion that was _not_ going to happen.

_And with family comes teasing and embarrassing each other, doesn't it?_

Her lips quirked upwards into a smile yet again. She wasn't the only one who was in an excellent mood today. Yang was, naturally enough, always cheerful and the break had certainly turned that up another notch. Ruby too, for a great number of reasons. _Including me._

At times it was still odd to think that she made such an impact on someone else - that she mattered so much to another person - but each time it suffused her entire being with gratitude, and if she was to be a bit bold, pride. She mattered because of _who_ she was, not _what_ she was.

But if she was to see to her friends, it was with Blake she had noticed the greatest change. At Beacon, the girl had always been slightly reserved, no doubt thanks to her heritage and her past. Here though, she appeared to have managed to relax completely, and Weiss could swear she had never seen Blake smile as often, or look so genuinely happy, as she had today. The new laws in Vale certainly played a part, but not having any expectations on herself whatsoever for a few weeks was probably just what Blake needed.

_We both really needed this visit to Patch, didn't we? I'm so lucky to have made such wonderful friends._

The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs brought Weiss out of her thoughts. Her girlfriend was holding a glass of cold water in each hand, but that wasn't what caught her attention.

Ruby was dressed in a pair of red and blue checkered pajama pants and a tight-fitting black tank top that sent Weiss' thoughts into disarray immediately. No doubt this was a planned move from the little minx.

"Are you ready?" Ruby asked innocently, her beautiful silver-colored eyes not betraying any ulterior motives. But Weiss knew better - Ruby had shown on plenty of occasions that she was seductive, shrewd and liked to take charge and tease her.

Weiss swallowed hard, but nodded, walking in after Ruby and closing the door behind them. Coincidentally, it allowed her a good look at Ruby's partially exposed back that showed plenty of muscles and made for a very appealing sight. The little extra sway in her hips wasn't bad either.

_She's… sexy._

Admitting it to herself always felt like an odd thing, but she was growing used to the idea of seeing her girlfriend in that light. Looking and admiring Ruby was… fun and rewarding. Figuring out her thoughts on sex was something she was less sure of, but at least she now had a plan for that too. Hopefully she could continue reading her book tomorrow.

Tearing her eyes away from Ruby and disregarding the lewd thoughts popping up, she remembered her earlier idea. "Do you want to brush my hair?" She chuckled at the happy expression that sprung up on her girlfriend's face when she turned to her. It never ceased to surprise her how much Ruby liked her hair. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

"Yep, I've been wanting to do that for the longest time. Sit down!" Ruby answered with vigor, and patted a spot on the bed, after placing the glasses of water on the nightstand next to the lamp there.

Weiss sat down as instructed and handed her the brush. "You should've asked me earlier. I wouldn't have objected to it."

Ruby clambered up behind her and carefully began to run the comb through her hair. "I was thinking about it, but you always do it in the bathroom when you're getting ready for the day or before bed."

Weiss sighed in bliss from the sensation of the brush. "That's true. Then I know something that will change. This feels amazing and I should've asked you a long time ago. It was years ago since someone else brushed my hair last time - Winter or Sebastian did it occasionally when I was a child."

"I wouldn't mind helping you every now and then. Yang will tease us over it, but you know what, Weiss?"

"We can live with that?"

"Exactly!"

They let out a giggle in unison and then grew quiet as Weiss relaxed and continued to enjoy the ministrations. She regretted not having asked Ruby earlier. It had been a part of her morning and evening ritual for years, so the thought hadn't occurred to her to even ask Ruby until today.

On that note, she remembered she had promised Ruby to teach her the basics of using makeup, but they'd never gotten around to it. It was something she was looking forward to a lot, both because Ruby looked very attractive in it - more mature and seductive - but also because it would without a doubt look funny until she had the basics down.

"We should get started with your makeup lessons soon. We talked about it two weeks ago, but then the end of semester tests came between us and that."

"Not here," Ruby exclaimed with some fear in her voice, puzzling Weiss. The comb stopped. "Let's do that back at Beacon. Dad's already gushing enough as it is over how proud he is of 'his little girl growing up' just because I have a girlfriend and take care of my skin these days." She let out a groan and used Weiss' head as a resting place for her forehead. "It's so embarrassing!"

Weiss chuckled, finally comprehending. "I noticed. It's really cute how you get so shy whenever he compliments you. The bold and daring Ruby is very appealing, but I don't mind seeing the bashful side of you every now and then." She reached up with her hand and ran her fingers gently through red-tipped strands of hair, placing a few of them behind Ruby's ear.

"It's just...Yang and Blake I can kinda handle, but Dad just makes me… really, really, self-conscious," Ruby said, sounding embarrassed.

Weiss thought she could understand Ruby's plight, at least to a degree. No doubt introducing Ruby to her sister sometime in the future would conjure some of that same source of embarrassment regardless of Winter's stoic disposition. For a second she imagined Winter complimenting her in front of Ruby like that. A smile pulled at her lips at how uncharacteristic but cute it would be to see Winter so carefree, as mortifying as that would be to experience. She huffed in restrained laughter.

"What?" Ruby sat back up again properly.

"I'm imagining my sister acting like Taiyang. She's too composed for that, but it would be entertaining to see, even if it would be terribly embarrassing to experience I'd imagine."

Weiss just wished that her own father would've been like Taiyang, who from what she had seen and heard so far was an amazing dad. Had Jacques been even a fraction as supportive and caring as Taiyang, she would've proudly introduced Ruby to him. Instead, if she did, he'd only berate her or be downright furious. It saddened her that it would never happen and that she would never know what it was like to have a loving father. She didn't say it out loud though, not wanting to ruin the mood.

"That's when you're the cutest," Ruby smoothly replied, breaking her out of her thoughts.

A moment later, Weiss felt her girlfriend's lips on her cheek, making her immediately feel better. Her lips quirked upwards into a smile when Ruby added a few more kisses just because she could. Even without her girlfriend being aware of it herself, she always managed to cheer her up.

_Well, let's not wish for something that wasn't meant to happen. I have Ruby, Winter, and all my friends. I can't get everything in life. On that note, I think it's high time I reassure Ruby again, just so she lets go of any worries she might hold onto. She's not showing it as much as before, but she's probably quite worried over how I'm doing still. I know I would if I were in her shoes._

"Ruby, I want you to know that I'm feeling fine." Weiss could feel how Ruby tensed the tiniest bit behind her over suddenly bringing it up without prior indication.

"Are… are you?" the hesitant reply came.

Weiss nearly chuckled at the sudden timidness. "Yes, I am. I have a plan for when we're back at Beacon, and until then I want to enjoy this break, just like I said last night in the kitchen. I love how you pay attention and pamper me, so please continue with that," Ruby gave an amused snort at that, "but you don't have to feel anxious over whether I'm coping or not. What my father tried to orchestrate for me hurt... a lot. It broke what little respect I had left for him and killed my dream to ever have a 'dad' in the proper sense of the word, but I don't want to let the past define me. I don't want to let him define me. I'm my own person, and I reaffirmed the decision both yesterday and today to keeping moving forward. To stand up for myself and take control of my own life."

Saying it out loud felt good. To Weiss, it was like an invisible weight was lifted off of her shoulders, making her feel at ease. Surprisingly, no negative thoughts or painful emotions reared their ugly heads. She was calm and content, happy with the moment she was sharing with Ruby. There was one more thing to say though.

"You give me the strength I need to move forward, Ruby. I love you."

She heard how Ruby's breath hitched behind her. "W-Weiss," she stammered out before clearing her throat. To Weiss' satisfaction, bashfulness practically oozed from her girlfriend. "I'm glad I can be there for you. And it's a relief to know that you're happy and not brooding over what happened. I didn't… want to ask and make you dredge up bad memories again."

A smile grew on Weiss' lips and she once again felt blessed over having been lucky enough to meet Ruby. The girl was always so considerate for her, making her feel spoiled at times. Ruby had moreover been there for her in one of the most tumultuous days of her life, regardless of how much stress she'd experienced herself.

"I assumed that was the case," Weiss replied. "You don't have to worry. I'm happy now, and I'm not going to let our time together be ruined by something in the past. I'm just sorry I've caused you and everyone else so much stress and worry."

"It's fine, don't worry over it. Things are better now, and there's a lot of fun to look forward to," Ruby assured her.

They grew quiet again and Ruby resumed brushing. Her girlfriend was meticulous and very careful to not apply too much force or make uneven motions, and Weiss felt herself become drowsy under the careful care as she relaxed the minutes ticked by. She lazily thought that she would ask Ruby to do this again tomorrow or perhaps every day from now on. She yawned and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Are you that tired?" Ruby asked, her hand moving the brush back and forth without interruption.

Weiss nodded, feeling more of the weariness set in under Ruby's care. "Yes, I need to sleep soon. Many things happened today. I haven't had this much fun in a while, but it certainly took its toll."

"Then let's go to bed, or do you want me to brush more?" Weiss shook her head in response, and Ruby brushed through her hair a few final times. As soon as the sensation stopped, Weiss felt Ruby envelop her in a hug from behind, her arms coming to rest along her collarbone. "I love you, Weiss."

"And I love you too," Weiss reaffirmed and brought one of Ruby's hand up to her lips, gently peppering the back of it with kisses. Then, with anticipation building in her, she leaned back into her girlfriend's embrace and craned her neck, tilting her head enough to allow Ruby access to her lips. She didn't have to wait long for Ruby to take the bait.

Tonight, Ruby tasted distinctly like spearmint from her toothpaste. Different than earlier in the day, but equally rewarding. Weiss definitely wanted to sample more, and she turned around and closed her eyes as she gave in to the pleasure. Their moist lips kept moving slowly in sync, and she felt how Ruby's arms tightened around her. Naturally, she melted into the embrace.

Neither she nor Ruby made any attempts to escalate beyond their tongues gently meeting though, both content with a slower, more measured pace before they turned in for the night. Tempered breaths, intermingled with quiet gasps, filled the room for a few minutes as they lost themselves in their languid affections. Eventually though, their kissing slowed down, ending in a series of feather-light pecks, affectionate smiles and playful giggles.

Weiss opened her eyes and met Ruby's silver-colored pair, taking pleasure in the love and care she saw reflected in them. Her girlfriend hugged her a little tighter, making her feel safe and happy, like nothing bad could happen as long as Ruby stayed so close to her. Like no challenge was too great to overcome. Like everything was possible. And perhaps it was.

"You were so brave today, Weiss. I know I'm repeating myself, but I love you so much I sometimes don't know what to do. I never want this feeling to stop." Ruby nuzzled her nose into her hair and tightened the hug a little bit more, like she was trying to get even closer to Weiss.

Weiss heart skipped a beat over Ruby's words. She knew exactly how that felt, because she was feeling those exact emotions in that moment. "I feel the same way, Ruby. I don't think I can even begin to adequately express how much of a difference you've made in my life and how much you mean to me."

"Neither can I," Ruby replied softly, holding her close for another few moments before letting go. "Come on, let's go to bed. There's a whole day tomorrow to look forward to."

Weiss nodded, and Ruby moved away from her and clambered down from her bed. A pang of longing went through Weiss then; the sight of Ruby adjusting the mattress on the floor did not feel right at all. After today and yesterday, Weiss didn't want to sleep alone anymore - she wanted to wake up in her girlfriend's arms.

_But I'm a guest here and it wouldn't be proper… at the same time, I really want to share the bed with her..._

Making up her mind, she decided to voice her concern at least - talking it over with Ruby couldn't hurt. They had been together for over three months by now, so it wouldn't be strange to ask, would it? And she really wanted it herself. It was a bold and maybe inappropriate move, but she had decided yesterday it was okay to be a bit selfish, hadn't she? She knew what she was doing was essentially to offload the final say on Ruby's shoulders, since she would hardly be against it, but it was the only way she could think of to perhaps make her wish a reality, not wanting to be presumptuous.

"Actually, I was hoping we could," she gulped as Ruby turned around to give her a questioning look, "share the bed again. It was… nice. Very nice, to be honest. I loved it."

Weiss felt her cheeks grow warm over the admission, but she held Ruby's gaze and shot her a small, embarrassed smile over admitting it. Her heart pounded in her chest from having asked, but the potential reward increasingly outweighed the concerns. Waking up next to Ruby, the girl she loved, was a precious feeling that she wanted more of, and indeed had wanted more of ever since they accidentally fell asleep together in the dorm room months ago.

"Oh, and why is that?" Ruby grinned at her.

Weiss felt a blush creep up her neck over the prospect of saying it out loud. "Dolt, you know why," she mumbled in embarrassment.

"Nu-uh ~" Ruby sing-sang, her mind apparently set on eliciting some flattering words from her.

Weiss rolled her eyes and decided to take the invite to inflate Ruby's ego. "You're an okay source of body heat, you are not too boney and you smell decently," she said with a smirk.

Ruby giggled at the unpolished compliment and grabbed her pillow, placing it besides the one Weiss was using. "I feel the same way about you, Weiss!'

Weiss stuck her tongue out at her silly girlfriend, and Ruby mimicked her immediately. They both broke down in a fit of giggles after a mere second.

There was just one problem, the one that had made her not voice her desire until now - and it was still unresolved. Remembering that was enough to make the smile on her lips droop somewhat. She was the guest here, and she barely knew her girlfriend's dad. There was Yang to consider too.

"Ruby, do you think Yang or Taiyang would be angry if we shared a bed?"

Weiss nervously played with the hem of her nightgown while she waited with some anxiety for the answer that would decide the rest of the night. She remembered how Yang had indicated she didn't want them to share a bed, but that had been well over two months ago, back before she had called them her friends and back before Yang had told her how good she was for Ruby. A lot had changed in a comparatively short span of time.

_I don't think Yang would mind - no, she wouldn't anymore; she would only poke fun at us, but I can't say the same about Taiyang. I mean, he is her dad, after all. Isn't it customary for dads to be a bit protective of their daughters? Sure, Ruby's a huntress-in-training and he's very kind to me and seems to like me... but she's never been together with someone before. Not to mention that I'm older than her._

Their age difference wasn't something that had bothered Weiss after the first tumultuous day when she acclimated herself to Ruby's happy and energetic attitude. Ruby had earned her place at Beacon, and Weiss had forgotten about it the moment she saw her as an equal. When she fell in love, it had already slipped into the very back of her mind, feeling all the more unimportant the more time she spent with her crush.

Ruby's face took on a healthy blush, but she held a contemplative expression for a moment, a hopeful gleam in her eyes as she considered Weiss' question. After a few seconds, she shook her head. "Dad doesn't barge into my room, and Yang should be okay with it by now if she for some reason was to walk in here. Besides, I almost always wake up before everyone else anyway. It'll be fine, and if anyone asks we'll just say that it's very, uhm, cozy. It won't be a problem… but how about we don't even mention it? I think we both can imagine how Yang would tease us to no end."

To Weiss, that seemed like an excellent idea. Yang was a dear friend, but she had her moments when she was too much. "Yes, let's do that. However, would Tai be upset if he was to hypothetically walk in here?"

Ruby shrugged and smiled reassuringly at her, showing off her cute teeth. "I don't think so. He knows we've been together for a while, but it would be super embarrassing if he knew, so let's keep it to ourselves, even though it's not like we'll be undressed or anything." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively after saying the last words, then melted into a fit of giggles.

Weiss blushed heavily at the implication of that, her face growing very warm. "O-of course not."

"You're so fun to tease, Weiss."

Weiss only huffed in response.

Reassured enough to be willing to take the risk, Weiss climbed below the blanket and Ruby followed a moment later after shutting off the light and grabbing her pillow, laying down next to her.

Both girls laid on their backs, their arms and legs subtly touching since they were sharing a single bed, neither sure about what to say.

Weiss was acutely aware of every sound, every slight rustle of clothing and every soft inhale and exhale of air from Ruby, like the nervousness was amplifying her senses. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. This was real. They were sharing a bed. This was another step forward for both her and them. The fact that they were practically sneaking behind everyone's backs only made it all the more exciting. A wry smile found its way to her lips over her own sudden boldness.

_What an eventful day it's been. Touching her chest, holding her hand in town and now this; I wasn't planning for any of this to happen when I woke up this morning. I have to admit I feel proud over myself right now. It's almost as if I took a great leap forward today, and not just a small step. It's hard to believe I've not been here for even a day and already so many things have happened._

Ruby eventually broke the silence though. "Yeeeeep, this is way better than sleeping alone." She sounded very pleased with the new bedding arrangements.

That broke the spell, and Weiss hummed an agreement, chuckling quietly at the assessment. "It feels right. Almost as if this is how it's supposed to be."

The subtle weight next to her, the extra warmth Ruby exuded, and the faintest hint of apple-scented shampoo all mixed together into a soothing comforting sense that this was where she belonged. Her girlfriend's presence made this many times better than sleeping alone.

"I had a lot of fun today. Goodnight, Ruby." A quick turn of her head and a brief kiss on her girlfriend's lips accompanied her wish.

"Me too. Goodnight, Weiss."

They lay there in silence for a few minutes, and Weiss soon began to drift off as she listened to Ruby's slow breathing next to her. Gradually, her eyes felt heavier and heavier and she began to slip in-

"Weiss?"

Weiss cracked open an eyelid. "Hmm?"

"You kicked butt at Monopoly, but don't expect it to go so smoothly tomorrow. Yang wasn't kidding when she said that she and I are very good at 'Remnant: The Board Game'."

"We'll see about that," Weiss replied smugly. Maybe she could team up with Ruby? Thought Yang and Blake would probably expect that and make a pact of their own. She would have to think more on it tomorrow. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The room was blanketed in silence yet again, and Weiss slowly felt how she was beginning to fall into a restful slee-

"Weiss?"

Weiss began to giggle; it was so typical of Ruby. She just couldn't be upset at her, even if having sleep elude her like this was quite irritating. "Yes, what now?" she asked, amusement creeping into her voice.

_She has me completely wrapped around her finger, doesn't she? Well, I can't say I mind._

"There's something I've always wanted to try ever since I met you…" Ruby trailed off, a tinge of embarrassment in her voice.

"Go on," Weiss managed to get out before she yawned.

"Can I be the big spoon?"

Weiss furrowed her brow in confusion and turned her head sideways to look at Ruby, training her eyes onto her. "The what?" Her mind came up blank. She'd never heard of it before. What did sleeping have to do with kitchen utensils?

With Weiss' lack of comprehension dawning on her, Ruby scrambled to explain, her temporary bashfulness turning into anticipation and excitement as she began to sell the idea to her. "It's a sleeping position called spooning. I read about it a while ago, and it sounded like a pretty great idea. Super comfortable and cuddly! One person is the big spoon and the other one is the little spoon."

"I still don't understand," Weiss admitted.

"It's probably easier if I show it to you," Ruby offered, sounding quite pleased with herself. "Can you roll on your side, with your back towards me?"

Not seeing any reason not to, Weiss did as instructed. She had to hand it to Ruby: the girl could be very smooth when it came to getting her way at times.

The next moment, Ruby literally latched onto her, enveloping her in a hug and forming a shape with her body not unlike a spoon… the name made an awful lot of sense, Weiss had to admit. It felt nice, very much so. Ruby was soft and warm, and the way Weiss found herself nestled in her arms was very pleasant. The way Ruby was pressed up towards her wasn't bad either - quite distracting, on the other hand. Weiss was sure she could get used to it.

However, a reversal of roles sounded just as appealing, because having Ruby in her arms was also a very appealing prospect. She could plant soft kisses on Ruby's ears, cheek and neck as much as she wanted. And if she felt up for some mischief, it would offer a very advantageous position for an impromptu tickle match.

It certainly merited consideration. She didn't often get the chance to do so, since Ruby liked to take charge and lead, subconsciously showing off that possessive trait Weiss had noticed in her. Not that Weiss minded; she had reconciled with herself the fact that when push came to shove, she had tendencies towards submissiveness in the more physical aspects of their relationship. She enjoyed that immensely, but sometimes a bit of variety wouldn't hurt.

"This is very cozy, but I want to be the big spoon too." With a growing sense of mischief, she awaited Ruby's protest. No way that the girl was going to let go of her catch after just a minute.

She didn't have to wait long.

Ruby tightened her grip around her, and Weiss felt how she affectionately nuzzled her nose against her ear. "Why don't we discuss that tomorrow?"

Sighing to herself in mock resignation and allowing Ruby to do as she pleased, Weiss closed her eyes again. She smiled. "Dolt."

"But you love me."

"Yes, I do."

"And I love you. Goodnight, Weiss."

"Goodnight."

They grew quiet after that, letting their breathing lull each other into sleep. Within minutes, both were out like lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And caaaan you feeeel the fluuuuff toniiiight?
> 
> Some of you may have noticed the obvious Spoon Equality reference. For those of you that don't know what it is, it's a fluffy collection of Pyrrha x Ruby by Jefardi. Well worth checking out.
> 
> P.S. Did you know that a group of bunnies is called 'a fluffle'? That makes me so happy.
> 
> Reviews are appreciated, no matter how long or short they are!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's chapter 17. Hope you folks enjoy it. Takes place the next day after last chapter, so on a Monday.
> 
> I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.

Picking strawberries, as Ruby rediscovered each year, was a lot more of a laborious task than she remembered it. For all her strength and agility - not to mention the training she'd done at Beacon - repeatedly bending her back like this hurt and was exhausting. Sitting on her haunches alleviated some of the strain, but if she sat like that for too long she would just invite more discomfort. The sweltering sun above didn't make things easier either. She adjusted the baseball cap on her head and felt how beads of sweat clung to her hairline.

Weiss and her was in the middle of a row of strawberry plants out on a field next to the home of Taiyang's friend, Mr. Fencer. For several hundred feet in each direction, all Ruby could spot was deep-red, ripe and delicious strawberries. Beyond that, wheat fields and scattered trees dotted the landscape before the trees grew closer together and more plentiful, forming the edge of a large forest.

After rinsing a particular juicy-looking strawberry with her water bottle and popping it in her mouth, she dropped another few of the delicious treats into the small bucket she was holding, taking in the soothing scent of soil mixed with the sweet fragrance of the berries. Only a few more to pick and then they could go back home.

Her mouth watered when she thought about the strawberry cake they would make later today, and the chocolate-dipped strawberries they could munch on over the new few days. And the strawberries they would freeze for later. And the ones she would eat when they got home. There were so many possibilities it was hard to not be excited! She'd already eaten quite a few, but a bowl's worth would later be wolfed down easily, especially when they were sloshing around in a mix of milk, cream and sugar.

_I bet Weiss hasn't tried that. Maybe I can even feed her? That's so much fun!_

Their plan to make the strawberry cake today, and not at a later date as originally planned, had been a spur of the moment idea over breakfast voiced by Weiss to show her appreciation for being allowed to stay on such a short notice, and then it had snowballed from there into Yang promising to teach them how to bake as well as how to cook. It had turned out that everyone else was various degrees of useless at making even a fairly easy dish or pastry. From today on, any meal, be it breakfast, lunch, or dinner, would thus turn into a team activity - a prospect that had Ruby excited for a number of reasons, something which wouldn't have been the case a year ago.

Part of the newfound motivation had to do with Weiss of course, but Ruby also figured it would be fun if everyone helped out. Besides, it wasn't often she could do something for her dad, so she had to take the chance when it practically landed in her lap.

Since it was a Monday, Taiyang had left early for work at Signal and wouldn't be expecting to come home to a done dinner and dessert, especially since he'd talked about cooking himself today and hadn't asked Yang to prepare anything, like she'd done for the past two days.

Ruby giggled to herself. _He's going to be so surprised_

Strawberry cake was one of Taiyang's favorite desserts too, something they prepared a few times every summer. was a nice tradition to have going.

Ruby had come to the realization that she'd taken him for granted for so long, which only doubled her resolve. Since learning more about how Weiss' father had treated his own daughter, how lucky she had been to get such a wonderful dad had occupied her thoughts any number of times. Every time she thought about it, gratitude rose to the surface in her mind. With the cake and dinner later, she now had a way to do something for him - and that was only the start of it! Cleaning up her room properly was another item on the agenda, as was even more hugs. She'd even let him ruffle her hair and stand extra still - even if she would still playfully protest.

Their discussion that morning has also led Ruby to decide to ask her dad to teach her a few tricks in the kitchen, something she was sure he would appreciate. He'd tried to get her interested a few times before but had been met with lackluster enthusiasm or indifference.

She regretted that now. It couldn't have been easy for him to go from having two daughters at home to being alone, and with how much she would be away for the next few years, Ruby felt a strong need in her to spend more time with him than she had done previously. The time they had together, now that it was so limited, became all the more precious.

_Thankfully, Dad's doing fine even when we're not home. I was worried since both Yang and I left at the same time, but it seems like he spends more time with friends, and Zwei is good company too._

That was a weight that had lifted from her shoulders when she got back home, although she hadn't been overly worried while she was at Beacon. They frequently sent messages to each other, or sometimes called, and she was pretty good at reading his mood. Seeing him in person and hearing him talking about what he was up to each week had just confirmed everything was fine.

Having reassured herself, she pivoted her mind back to the previous topic while picking another strawberry. Acquiring new skills in the kitchen besides eating, if eating could be even be considered a skill, was something that Ruby personally felt was growing increasingly urgent with a cute girlfriend to spoil. Not that it had been anyone else's fault than her own; when she was younger, she'd only enjoyed the eating part of baking and had grown accustomed to nagging on Yang or Taiyang until they relented into baking or cooking her what she wanted.

_I was a spoiled brat when I wanted to, wasn't I? I should've learned the basics a lot sooner and helped out._

The memory of having to ask Yang for help when she had planned the picnic date for Weiss at Beacon came to mind. She could still vividly recall the feeling of being so inept in this area that she couldn't prepare a simple meal for her girlfriend. It hadn't been pleasant, and ever since then it had been in the back of her mind to ask her sister to teach her from scratch when the opportunity presented itself. As great as Beacon was though, trying to seriously learn how to cook was a logistical nightmare thanks to the airships necessary to travel to Vale City and buy ingredients. That was why Ren's pancakes, or waffles, were frequently made - besides being delicious of course: they didn't require a tonne of different stuff to buy and prepare.

"How many more do we need?" Weiss asked, sitting down on her haunches to free another few of the precious red berries from their only source of sustenance, placing them delicately in her own bucket.

Weiss was wearing a black t-shirt and beige shorts that reached just down to her knees. She looked amazing in the casual outfit, and the way the warm rays of the sun made her free-flowing hair nearly glow complemented the look and made Ruby's breath catch in her throat. Tearing her eyes away from Weiss was a difficult task, as she discovered on a daily basis.

_She's so beautiful, and she looks so hot in those clothes!_

Next to Wess, Zwei wandered around aimlessly and occasionally rubbed himself against her whenever he wanted a back rub or a scratch behind his ears. Her girlfriend happily obliged on each occasion, giggling and cooing at him, sometimes calling him cute names. Zwei had taken note of that, happily seeking Weiss' attention before anyone else's.

Just as Ruby was about to reply to Weiss' question, it happened again. Zwei waddled up to Weiss and pushed his nose against her leg. Immediately, her girlfriend began to scratch him behind his ears, letting out a musical little squeal of delight at the way his little tail wagged furiously, seemingly forgetting that she'd asked a question in the first place.

Ruby felt a competitive streak grow in her at the sight of Weiss patting Zwei and making those cute cooing noises. She wanted, as unreasonable and dumb as she knew it sounded, that Weiss showed her as much affection in _that_ moment.

That feeling spurred her into an action that until just a few weeks ago had been unthinkable. Ruby wanted Weiss to look at _her,_ and she knew of a way to achieve was really glad they were alone on the field, otherwise this would've been impossible. Her face burned and her heart beat so rapidly she could hear it.

She stood up and positioned herself with her back towards Weiss. "Weiss, I think..." she began in a loud voice to catch her girlfriend's attention. Then she waited.

When she heard the shuffling of clothes and slight crunch of the soil that indicated Weiss had turned around to face her, she bent down, legs straight, heart hammering in her chest, and eyes firmly locked on the strawberry plant in front of her. "... that if we fill these buckets there should be enough. We need to have around two gallons in total, so just a few more minutes and we're done."

Ruby carefully picked the deep red berries, making sure to take her time and to give Weiss a good show by bending down a lot further than what was strictly necessary. The black shorts she was wearing only reached halfway down her thighs and was pretty form-fitting, a fact she was utilizing to the fullest. She could practically feel Weiss' eyes roam over her, which made her feel warm all over her body. It was a _very_ pleasant feeling.

"W-What will the owner do with the rest?" Weiss stammered out, and Ruby reveled in the sense of victory her girlfriend's flustered and shaky voice brought. No doubt her thoughts were in disarray.

"Mr. Fencer? He'll sell most of them at the market we visited yesterday, and the rest are bought by the grocery store or any of the cafes." Ruby made sure to keep her voice as neutral and unfazed as she could, like she wasn't trying to seduce her girlfriend. It was a difficult task.

Not content yet, she sat down and crawled forward on all fours, making sure to put a little sway in it, grabbing a few more berries. What she was doing felt deliciously sinful, like she was more alive when she had Weiss' eyes on her. Her breathing was growing heavier and she had to resist an urge to rub her thighs together. Ruby hadn't joked when she told Weiss at their library date that she enjoyed her girlfriend looking at her, but she hadn't said exactly _how much,_ and it didn't appear like Weiss had figured it out yet.

_And that's probably going to stay as secret for a while yet. Later, when we're both ready, I wouldn't mind exploring this a bit more. Looks like I have another way to seduce Weiss!_

"We should try the strawberry milkshakes at this place I know. They're delicious. Right, Weiss?" she said out loud. The last syllables came out in a deliberate drawl and she waited with bated breath.

The silence behind her said more than words ever could.

Quick as lightning, she turned her head around and caught Weiss' slightly starry-eyed look. Zwei sat forgotten next to her. Their eyes met, impish silver making contact with shy blue. Ruby broke out in a wide grin and Weiss' face turned bright red, the girl averting her gaze, prompting Ruby to laugh as she stood up again. This was so much fun, and an embarrassed and flustered Weiss was ridiculously cute, making her want to pounce on her right then and there. The flashes of desire she had briefly seen in her girlfriend's eyes only made it better.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked slyly, enjoying how Weiss glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, a slight scowl on her features over having been led around by the nose. Ruby was just one step shy of doing a little victory jig on the spot.

"Yes… yes I do. Don't let the praise get to your head too much, dolt." Weiss flashed her an embarrassed smile and then wiped her forehead, sweat glistening as she looked up at the sun. She didn't handle heat too well. "I'm going to need a shower later after this. I'm very hot."

All it took was a second for Weiss to recognize her gaffe, making her go another shade of red. She bored her eyes into Ruby, daring her to continue that train of thought.

"Want me to join you?" Ruby joked and thus sidestepping the challenge, taking delight in how every word seemed to fluster her girlfriend more and more. A broad grin began to spread over her face. Being flirty had quickly turned into one of her favorite pastimes at Beacon, and now that Weiss was happy again, she could pick up where she had left off.

"Dolt, I meant because it's sunny today! And we can't shower together!" Weiss exclaimed quickly, averting her eyes again.

Ruby didn't fail to notice how Weiss hadn't expressed a dislike for the suggestion - just that they couldn't. That was important information to store away for later, whenever the time was right to use it.

Instead, she switched the conversation to something else. "I offered you the cap. It would've helped a little bit to cool you. There's still time."

"No, you're sweaty. Keep it." Weiss looked quite adamant in her decision, prompting Ruby to let out another laugh. Of course Weiss wouldn't want it now. For being a girl who cared a lot about appearances and hygiene, Weiss didn't look the part now that she was sweating and had dirt on her knees, and yet some things didn't change.

"At least drink some more water so you don't get a headache from dehydration," Ruby suggested.

Weiss nodded and Ruby handed her the water bottle instead, which her girlfriend gratefully accepted, tilting her head upwards and swallowing several generous gulps of water.

In that moment, she discovered something else about Weiss that she found incredibly attractive. The way her throat moved when she drank eagerly, the way the sweat glistened on her, and the path a single drop of water took from the corner of her mouth to down below the t-shirt and the cleavage it was hiding... The contrast between Weiss' normal grace and her warm and winded appearance was hot. Greedily, Ruby drank it all in and committed it to memory.

"Thank you. I was parched." Weiss gave her back the water bottle, and Ruby took a gulp to alleviate her dry throat, trying to disregard the desire that radiated throughout her to kiss the smooth flesh of Weiss' throat and neck, and to gently nibble on it enough so it left a mark there. Something about hickeys was just incredibly attractive to Ruby.

"Yeah, you're pretty hot today." Ruby winked at her.

Weiss only rolled her eyes at the overt flirting.

With her own thirst quenched, they resumed their work. Luckily, they were almost done and it took them only a few more minutes to fill up their buckets.

With full buckets, they walked together across the field hand in hand, with Zwei running ahead of them. Ruby glanced at their laced together fingers, taking in every single little sensory detail she could: from the slight dampness of sweat on Weiss' palm, to the fine grains of dirt, or the sticky remains of strawberry juices. Most of all though, she revelled in simply being able to hold her girlfriend's hand whenever she wanted, or hug or kiss her whenever she felt the desire for it. It was a magical feeling, and she was so glad she got to experience it.

It also warranted a display of affection. "Weiss?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

The moment Weiss turned around, she found herself occupied as Ruby's lips met her own for a brief kiss. Ruby's half-lidded eyes took note of how quickly Weiss' eyes slammed shut to fully enjoy the moment, before she closed her own a heartbeat later.

However, this time she pulled away after only a few seconds. When she opened her eyes, she saw to her great delight how Weiss craned her neck for a moment to seek out her lips, only to open her eyes and shoot her a disappointed look. Her mouth was close to a pout, her eyebrows furrowed together every so cutely over it ending so quickly.

"Love you, Weiss."

"Same, Ruby," Weiss replied gently, moving in once for a quick peck before they continued walking, fingers intertwined once again.

What Weiss had done for her yesterday wasn't something Ruby had expected; she had thought it would take time more time - months at least, before Weiss was comfortable enough for any public displays of affection. So when Weiss had taken her hand and told her she didn't want to hide while they were here, Ruby had been floored from the shock and love she felt. For Weiss, it had been big step forward and Ruby had a similar feeling. It had brought them closer together, and she never wanted this newfound joy to stop. Being open with their relationship like this felt _amazing_.

After a short walk back to the shed on the yard of the, for the moment empty, white house with black timber frames that belonged to her dad's friend with family, they carefully poured the berries into a wooden crate they had placed in a large fiber bag they would have to carry between them.

While Weiss rinsed the buckets with a garden hose, Ruby stepped up to the mailbox and scribbled down a quick thank you note and left it along with some lien Yang had given her as payment. Taiyang's friend didn't mind them taking them for free, but they still paid each year to not come across as ungrateful. She looked over at a newly built chicken coop and chuckled at how silly the chickens were as they whimsically went this way and that, pecking at the ground seemingly at random. Ruby was fairly sure plenty of eggs and at least one of those birds would end up on the dinner table in the future. Her mouth began to water.

Ruby looked over at Weiss again, who was in the process of rinsing the last bucket clean. She loved her girlfriend so much that sometimes she didn't know what to do. So much so that it hurt, but in a good way.

As she walked towards Weiss, her eyes drifted downwards, sending her thoughts in a slightly less noble direction. Weiss was bending forward to not splash water on herself as she rinsed the last bucket, allowing Ruby to take in the sight of her girlfriend's slender legs and perfect rear.

_I'm such a pervert, aren't I?_

The admission always made her feel slightly foolish and silly, but she could live with that. She knew Weiss had gone out of her way a number of times to tease her. With how intimate they had become, looking was more than okay at this point, and that knowledge kept any potential guilt at bay. Besides, Weiss liked to look too.

She had to conceal a giggle when she thought back to just a few minutes ago and Weiss' flustered state.

"I'm done. Shall we go?" Weiss asked and put the last bucket back.

"Yeah. We have everything… except, where's Zwei?" She looked around but her dog was nowhere to be found. "Zwei, where are you?" Ruby shouted. She sighed, wondering what he was up to now. He was adorable, but the desire he had to explore everywhere could be very inconvenient at times.

A sudden cacophony of alarmed squawks came from behind them. _Oh no_. She twisted around and saw Zwei bounding across the large yard, barking happily and scaring the chickens in their coop when he ran past. Weiss giggled and Ruby put her hand over her face in exasperation. "He always does that. Scaring other animals is one of his favorite pastimes. Zwei, bad dog!"

Zwei skidded to a halt in front of her and whined pathetically. Weiss looked like she wanted to bend down and pet him, but Ruby knew she needed to act stern. "Bad dog, don't scare the chickens. You know you can't."

He looked at her with pleading eyes and she realized it was a futile task, letting out a heavy sigh. "Alright, let's do something else to keep you happy and occupied. Weiss, grab the tennis ball in the bag; we can play fetch while we walk back."

Weiss' eyes lit up at the suggestion, and Ruby once more found herself with mixed feelings over how the little pup could make her girlfriend so adorable. It was just… not even she had been able to do that. And Weiss liked to spend a lot of time with Zwei when he was in the same room, making her feel neglected.

_You're not being very mature now or acting like a team leader should, Ruby Rose. Stop being silly._

Ruby recognized it for what it was: jealousy. It made her feel incredibly foolish. Jealous because of her girlfriend paying attention to her own dog!

Weiss playing with Zwei was an incredibly adorable sight, but a very complicated concoction of emotions rose up within her at the same time. Still, Ruby kept her thoughts private since she realized it was an unreasonable desire and smiled at Weiss, motioning for her to throw the ball. Because, before everything else, she wanted Weiss to be happy.

"Go, Zwei!" Weiss shouted eagerly and threw the ball as hard as she could in the general direction of the dirt path that would take them back home. Zwei rushed off immediately, yipping happily and Weiss laughed and bounced a little on the spot.

While Zwei was busy chasing after the ball, they grabbed one handle each of the large bag and began carrying it between them. Even if two gallons of strawberries didn't weigh that much, the weight distribution would've made it cumbersome to carry it any other way, so Ruby was glad she wasn't doing this alone.

"Do you think Yang and Blake are back from their shopping trip yet? I wonder if they can get everything we need. It's not going to be much of a cake otherwise," Weiss asked with some worry as they exited the yard and started along the dirt road towards the forest where home was.

"They should be soon, and you don't have to worry about that; the island is well-stocked with food. We have emergency shelters and storehouses underneath the town too, in case of ...well, an emergency! I've been down there once."

"How was it?" Weiss asked.

"Pretty claustrophobic. It works in a pinch, but spending any more than day there would be pretty terrible." Ruby shuddered at the memory, then focused back on her girlfriend's real concern. "The cake will turn out fine, Weiss, and dad will love it, I know that. I look forward to making it a whole lot."

"Yes, I look forward to it too. I'm just worried we'll do something wrong, but Yang will supervise, so it shouldn't be that difficult, right? Before coming here, I didn't know she was so skilled." Weiss voice took on an hopeful tone when she remembered who would help them out.

Ruby just smiled at her girlfriend's light fretting; it was cute. "It'll be fine, and it sounded pretty easy. I wish I had learned a lot more though. I barely know how to make a sandwich."

She caught how one of Weiss' eyebrows rose in skepticism. "Not even cookies?"

Ruby grimaced. "Well, yeah, I can make those, but they don't look particularly good. Nothing does, really. Whatever Yang or Dad taught me would go in one ear and out the other. Eating was the only part I enjoyed."

Weiss laughed, then her expression shifted to slight embarrassment. "I wouldn't mind tasting them anyway."

A happy bark heralded Zwei's return from one of the fields before Ruby could stammer out a bashful reply. Something about that particular choice of words just made her want to jump with joy and a surge of motivation swept over her. One day, she decided, she would make cookies she could proudly show off to Weiss without any assistance from Yang.

Zwei dropped the ball on the ground in front of Weiss and looked up imploringly at her, his stubby little tail wagging furiously. Ruby felt a bit miffed at how quickly he'd turned his back on her. Since Weiss paid him more attention, he was cozening up to her all the time now. Still, the sight in front of her would turn hilarious in a few seconds and she eagerly waited for Weiss to discover just why.

Her girlfriend picked up the ball again, and Ruby began to laugh when Weiss finally noticed how he'd drooled over the item. She frowned cutely, her face scrunching up in displeasure, prompting Ruby to only laughed all the harder.

"Shush, it's not funny," Weiss scolded indignantly.

"No, Weiss, it is. It's really funny. How else was he going to pick it up? With his tail?" Weiss glared at her and Ruby relented after catching her breath. "Throw the ball again; you can wash your hand when we're home."

With a mild expression of disgust, Weiss did as instructed, throwing it into the treeline they were now pretty close to. Zwei ran off in pursuit immediately.

"I hadn't thought about that part of a game of fetch," her girlfriend grumbled, frowning at her left hand.

"You really are a princess," Ruby jabbed humorously.

The scowl turned on her, but the fierceness of it dissipated with every second, and after a few moments of eye contact a resigned smile spread over Weiss' features. "And you really are a dolt, even if it's my dolt."

_And I love that._

Ruby just grinned at her.

"Can you make anything else?" Weiss asked, giving her hand one last, forlorn glance as they began walking again.

Ruby nodded. "I tried a sponge cake on my own once, but it didn't turn out well, so I kinda gave up and left the rest to Yang. I guess I can cook pasta and fry sausages if I have to..."

Weiss snickered. "Your pout must've been precious when the sponge cake failed."

"Yeah, I was pretty upset at whoever wrote that cookbook," Ruby joked. She to this day recalled the look of resignation on her Dad's face when he walked into the kitchen and saw the mess she'd made in the process. "I usually sat in the kitchen while Yang and dad baked or made dinner, but like I said, I wasn't interested in anything besides the finished product so my only task was to lick the spoon clean or test the soup or sauce."

"At least you have some experience. I've never baked or cooked a single thing in my life. The most I can make is a simple sandwich," Weiss admitted and blushed from the embarrassment.

Ruby did a double take, not quite believing her own ears. "Nothing at all?" Her heart sunk in her chest, though she was quick to prevent it from showing as to not dredge up any bad memories; it was another thing Weiss had never got to experience as a kid. She shouldn't have been surprised, but it still hurt to see how much her girlfriend has missed out on. It only gave her all the more reason to work hard so the cake became a success.

"I never really liked sweets until just recently, so as far as dessert goes it never happened," Weiss explained. "And, well, dinners were prepared by a chef who didn't like children running around in the kitchen. I'm sure my father wouldn't have allowed it either. I remember Sebastian asking me if I wanted to help him out a few times, though I declined." Weiss looked slightly wistful over her decision.

_Oh… that's not as bad as I thought. Still bad, but sure could've been worse!_

"So what did you eat when you felt in the mood for snacks?" Ruby asked, now genuinely curious over what other alternatives existed for a young child. At the moment, the dirt road reached the edge of the forest and Ruby let out a small content sigh from escaping the warm sun, mirroring Weiss.

"Carrots or cucumber slices with paprika dip," Weiss answered with an anticipative expression, clearly waiting for a reaction.

Ruby made a disgusted noise, shuddering at the thought. Weiss began to laugh heartily, enough so that she had to set down the bag.

"You poor, poor, girl. I'm glad I've shown you the error of your ways," Ruby said in mock horror.

"It's not bad, actually. You should try it out sometime," Weiss replied once she had caught her breath.

Ruby made an uncommitted noise. It probably wasn't bad, but compared to sugary treats? There was just no way carrots would win that fight. But that didn't mean she wouldn't try it… one day.

"Though I sometimes had a bit of chocolate or ice cream," Weiss continued, before her tone shifted completely, growing serious. "I'm glad I met you, Ruby."

Before Ruby knew what happened, Weiss stepped so close they were just inches apart. Her face had a look of anticipation.

Ruby instantly recognized what Weiss wanted. She sidestepped the bag and leaned. As the familiar sense of elation mixed with a few butterflies in her stomach filled her, Ruby looped her arms around Weiss' waist, and felt how Weiss stroked her arm softly with her clean hand. Ruby was sure she would never get enough of the feeling of holding Weiss in her arms. She smiled into the kiss, noting each little detail of Weiss' lips that nobody else knew of.

They kissed again. And once more. The familiar lavender fragrance Weiss liked filled her nostrils, sending a wave of pleasure through her veins. Slowly but surely their lips moved against each other, just like they had when they woke up together that morning. The cute little noises Weiss made was music to her ears. They hit that sweet spot for Ruby, somewhere between need and contentment.

Sadly, Zwei rushing back towards them and barking excitedly interrupted their moment all too soon and they broke apart.

It was a shame the kiss ended, but Ruby consoled herself with the knowledge that there'd be plenty of opportunities. She loved to kiss her girlfriend, after all. It was a way to show affection, it was intimate, it made her happy and excited and just a little bit nervous from anticipation, but also because it felt… right, on a very instinctive level, to do so. It made Weiss feel closer to her, and she was sure Weiss felt the same, judging by how often their lips would meet on any given day.

Ruby was really glad kissing wasn't something that had grown boring yet, something she had feared could happen. To prevent that, she'd adopted the mindset of never stop 'dating' Weiss, and not being content with settling into a familiar rhythm. Keeping it exciting and adding flair to the day was something she had figured was very important to keep the passion between two people alive. Like she had said to Jaune a while ago, love was like a garden. One would have to tend to it carefully for it to grow.

Weiss reached down and, donning the same reluctant expression, picked up the ball and threw it again, this time at a 10 o'clock angle. It sailed down a slope and Zwei rushed off in pursuit immediately. Weiss' frown immediately turned into a giggle, her eyes eagerly following Zwei as he jumped over fallen logs and branches.

"I look forward to learning something new, actually." Weiss said after a few moments of silence as they carried the bag between them again. "It's needed since we'll take on missions next semester, and one day… I want to be able to bake and cook for our dates. It doesn't feel quite right otherwise." Her voice turned bashful and she looked down into the ground.

Ruby's face felt very warm all of sudden, mirroring Weiss' ears that nearly glowed. "I-I look forward to it," she managed to stammer out shyly. How could Weiss be so perfect and so bashful and cute at just the right moments!? How had she managed to snag such a fantastic girl? Love welled up in her, and all she wanted to do was to throw her arms around Weiss and squeeze her as hard as she could.

"Then today's a start for the both of us," Weiss added, a smile stretching at her lips as she recovered.

"Yep! I realized yesterday I'm not helping out around the house as much as I should either. Dad and Yang always took care of that and let me mostly do whatever I wanted, which in hindsight maybe wasn't the best. So I want to show him that I'm more responsible than I used to be and learning to bake, cook, and help out with meals feels like a good start."

"I know he'll appreciate it," Weiss affirmed. "For me, it'll be a good way to carry my weight while I'm here and pick up a new skill. And... it felt nice when we washed dishes this morning and the day before." Weiss met her eyes and Ruby could see shyness reflected in those brilliant blue orbs, noting how her cheeks turned progressively redder. "Like... we were a family."

Ruby blushed to the tip of her ears. "I-I was thinking the same…"

It made her really happy to hear her girlfriend say she felt the same way, validating her own hopes as not overly optimistic and idealistic.

_I hope that'll be our reality one day... It'd be nice to be able to spend everyday together. And Weiss would look so beautiful in a wedding gown!_

All she wanted to do in that moment was to pull Weiss into a crushing hug, but carrying the bag prevented that. Though, she realized that perhaps that would have to wait, as the bashfulness rapidly caught up to her. She met Weiss' eyes and could do all of sudden do nothing else besides look away shyly, mirroring her girlfriend perfectly.

Just daydreaming about that far into the future and imaging Weiss dressed like that made her want to curl up and simultaneously leap around and shout with joy. Had she worn her cloak in that moment, she was pretty sure she would've tried to pull it up over her head to hide from the world. Hence, taking a few moments to compose herself seemed like a good idea.

Ruby was very glad Weiss wasn't able to read her mind. They were young, their relationship was young, and there was a long path to walk before they could even begin to talk about that, though Ruby could say with confidence that so far, she had no intentions of doing anything other than working hard to make this work between them. Weiss was the first person she'd ever felt attracted to, and she didn't intend for what they had to slip out of her hands.

She knew that realistically, most relationships didn't last, but she couldn't help but to be inspired by the perfect ending in the stories her dad read to her as a kid, and wish to emulate those. A happy, long life together with the person she loved seemed wonderful - filling a deep-rooted desire in her that had just recently blossomed. It was funny in a way, because up until a few months ago she hadn't even known she wanted this so badly. All she had wanted to do was then was to become an _awesome_ huntress, slay Grimm and help people. Now though, that desire - while still very important - did no longer feel like the top priority in her life.

_That's probably a good thing, like I've found more of a balance in my life._

That didn't mean it'd be a bed of roses. There were still worries she had over her own adequacy, over Jacques Schnee, over what would happen in the future… the situation between Weiss and her father had deteriorated further, and the results of it were still unknown. Early on, Ruby had harbored a sliver of hope that those two could somehow turn over a leaf with enough convincing, but now that felt like a forlorn hope. She'd learned much about him since then, and his plans of marrying her away was the last straw.

Still, with no immediate worries on the horizon, she felt increasingly optimistic.

A lot had changed since summers past, where she'd hogged much of Yang's free time or spent her days alone exploring Patch or learning about weapons design, reading books and comics in the library, playing with Zwei, or collecting achievements in video games. It hadn't been bad, even if she hadn't enjoyed the feelings of loneliness and envy when her classmates had spent time together. She preferred to not think about it too much, since the present was a lot better.

_And it's really the best break I've ever had! My girlfriend's here, and I have friends to hang out with for the first time in I don't even know how long. I'm so glad I decided to take Ozpin's invitation to Beacon. My entire life is so awesome compared to before!_

In her heart, she just knew her worries would work themselves out somehow, like they always did. Weiss was happy too, her reassurance yesterday that she really was fine considering the circumstances going a long way. Having Weiss in her bed every night from now also helped, and so did the prospect of waking up in the morning and greet each other with cuddles and kisses.

_I'll let Weiss be the big spoon today, even if I think that's the best role. Holding her in my arms like that throughout the night was amazing._

Suddenly, they came to an abrupt stop the moment they heard a cacophony of barks and a protracted screech from further into the forest.

"What was that?!" Weiss asked with some alarm.

"Zwei. I just don't know what h-"

Ruby was cut short when Zwei jumped out from behind a bush and ran towards them.

"No, Zwei! Bad, bad, dog!" she shouted in vain.

Stopping just before he collided with their legs, Zwei proceeded to deposit the dead rabbit in front of Weiss, looking up at her with imploring eyes that longed for praise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was enjoyable! Not too much happened here that's super important in the grand scheme of things, except Ruby getting a chance to organize a lot of things in her mind.
> 
> And I know Ruby appears proficient with baking and cooking from the RWBY: Chibi, but for the sake of the story she'll be pretty limited at this point.
> 
> Reviews are appreciated, no matter how long or short they are.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's chapter 18. Hope you folks enjoy it.
> 
> I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.

"Poor rabbit," Ruby said dejectedly, a sigh accompanying her words as she closed the door behind them and set down the large bag next to her. She glared at Zwei, but he only ran off towards the living room, content as ever.

From the lack of shoes and how quiet the house was, Yang and Blake clearly weren't back yet from Patch with the cream, vanilla extract, and chocolate they needed. After stretching her arm, something that was much needed by now from carrying the strawberries, Ruby picked up her scroll and quickly shot Yang a text asking when they would be home.

"I guess it was to be expected since Tai can take him along to chase beowolves for exercise," Weiss said as she stepped out of the restroom. She looked quite relieved at having washed her hand, but Ruby refrained from making another joke about it, as cute as an indignant Weiss could be.

Instead, she considered her girlfriend's words and an epiphany of sorts hit her. "Huh, no wonder Blake is wary of him. I never thought of it in that way, but it's not very normal for a corgi to pose a danger to an animal at least 100 times its own body mass, is it?"

Weiss hummed in agreement. "Yes, it makes a bit more sense. Still, he's the cutest little puppy ever so it's fine. He only wanted me to praise him." The inflection of her voice leaned progressively more towards a childish adoration for every word, ending in a shockingly sweet squeal.

Ruby felt an increasingly familiar emotion stir within her anew: jealousy.

_Ruby Rose, how stupid can you be to be jealous because your girlfriend plays with and fawns over and totally adores your dog… I mean, I wouldn't be able to get away with presenting a dead rabbit hanging from my mouth as a gift to Weiss… But I guess it's not a fair comparison either._

Trying to free herself from the irrational emotion, she picked up one of the handles again, and together they carried the bag into the kitchen and set it down on the table. To Ruby, two gallons of strawberries was a beautiful sight indeed. And naturally, she took the opportunity to munch on another one.

Her scroll vibrated then. She picked it up and read Yang's message: " _back in a few, made an unplanned stop 4 sum waffles :D_ "

"I just texted Yang, and they'll be back soon. What do you want to do while we wait?" she asked Weiss.

"We could clean the berries and freeze half of them like you said," Weiss suggested. By the look she gave them though, she found the idea slightly daunting after their trek. Her stamina wasn't the best since she relied so much on her glyphs and precision strikes, nor was she used to the warm weather, and it showed. Sweat still clung to her skin and her face had a bit more color to it than usual.

"We could to that," Ruby nodded sagely, a plan already formulating in her mind, "or we could do something else. You look like you could relax for a few minutes, and I have just the idea for it." She let her voice fall into a lower register, growing just a bit husky near the end. The kissing they'd done earlier hadn't been enough for either of them, and Ruby maybe, just maybe, felt a bit possessive at the moment.

Weiss raised an eyebrow, but from the blush that was beginning to color her face she clearly noticed what she had in mind. _All the better_ , Ruby thought as she felt her lips pull up into a sly smile, anticipation flaring up in her along with the tiny bit of nervousness she would always feel when she planned anything more than a quick kiss on the lips.

Ruby stalked forward and quickly captured Weiss' lips in a searing kiss, wrapping her arms around her waist and spinning them around until she was leaning against the wooden kitchen counter for support, continuously moving her lips in sync with her girlfriend.

All too soon, Weiss pulled back when she needed air, her face flushed and already out of breath from the intensity of the kiss. "Wait, what if they come back when we're in the middle of… making out?" She looked quite worried over the prospect, but at the same time unhappy over the same fear, clearly reluctant to stop.

Ruby shot her a mischievous grin as she gently rested her hands on Weiss' slender arms, coaxing her closer until their foreheads met. "We have time. Just a few minutes will be fine, and we'll hear the door open before it's too late anyway." She languidly moved her hands up and down Weiss' arms as she pulled away a few inches, enjoying the feeling of the soft skin while closely listening to the sounds of their inhales and exhales in the otherwise quiet room. Her girlfriend's quick breathing and the goosebumps on her arms were ample evidence that she enjoyed the innocent touch.

A playful glint appeared in Weiss' eye after she stewed it over a for a moment mirrored how Ruby felt. "It's cutting it close, though I can't say I object to it. You've convinced me otherwise." A cute smile formed on her lips, and that was all the approval Ruby needed before their lips met again.

Ruby relaxed back against the kitchen counter, letting her hands fall down to Weiss' slender hips, gently guiding her as they swayed back and forth on the spot. Her confidence soared like it always did, making her smile even as their lips moved against each other.

The minutes passed by all too quickly, only interrupted by the sporadic need to fill their lungs with air. Ruby's hands began to travel up her girlfriend's body along her sides, enjoying the feeling of her slender frame before resting her hand on her shoulders, rubbing light circles with her fingers under the sleeve of the t-shirt.

Weiss wrapped her own arms around her waist, their bodies suddenly flush against one another. They way their hips subtly rubbed together made it difficult to think, and Ruby heard herself left out a soft moan of approval when Weiss sensually nipped at her lip. In the next second, Ruby's tongue poked at her girlfriend's lips in an instinctual bid to get closer. A heartbeat was all the time it took for Weiss to open her mouth and deepen the kiss.

They pushed back and forth, playfully fighting for control of who should be in charge. Normally, Ruby would take the lead, with Weiss only sporadically objecting. These things tended to settle themselves after a few seconds, but when a minute had passed and neither had yielded, Ruby realized something else was needed to break their playful deadlock. But what?

Despite the pleasurable haze she was slowly feeling herself slip into, she wanted to do something, though that something shouldn't cross the line she'd set up for herself. A hickey was tempting but out of the question, but when Weiss gasped in enjoyment she couldn't help but to break the kiss and move her lips along her jawline, peppering it with kisses. It was a good compromise. Gradually, she moved downwards to her neck and throat, continuing her ministrations of tender kisses. Weiss stretched her neck to allow better access, her own hands playfully exploring Ruby's shoulder blades over the t-shirt.

She'd only been at it for less than half a minute, when Weiss carefully pushed Ruby away, only to begin to gently attack her own throat. Ruby's breath hitched. She hadn't expected this! Her throat was one of her weak spots, and she shuddered under the care when Weiss' mouth began to travel along her pulse point. The way her tongue darted out and licked her skin was magical. It was electrifying, like every millimeter of skin suddenly became hypersensitive and her nerve signals were overloading.

The battle for dominance had been lost the moment she tilted her head, though when Weiss let up only a few seconds later, Ruby's thoughts were in such disarray it was difficult to care much - except for the fact that Weiss' lips were no longer nibbling on her throat. She whimpered in dissatisfaction, with her breaths coming out in ragged pants.

Weiss raised her head slightly, just enough to be at ear level. "It's your fault for teasing me like that earlier," she said in a low, melodic voice full of desire, her breath hot as burning coal as she pressed herself up against Ruby.

The way Weiss's perfume filled her nostrils, and the way Ruby could feel her girlfriend's body heat… it sent her mind reeling. A low whine of frustration slipped out as she tried to disregard the more salacious ideas that sprung to mind, doing her best to ignore how bothered she was becoming. Her limbs had the faintest of trembles to them from the arousal she was expecting.

Weiss jerked and instantly broke away, taking a few deep, unsteady breaths. Their gazes met and the passion in those blue eyes gradually faded, some regret shining through. "Sorry, I shouldn't tease you like that either." She took on a sheepish, embarrassed look that was absolutely adorable.

Feeling her own need recede within her slowly, Ruby gave her a warm smile. Remembering the last time this had happened, she had to be quick with reassurances. "It's fine. Love you, Weiss," she said, pulling her into a tight hug and opting to rest her head on Weiss' shoulder, nuzzling into her soft hair and taking a deep breath of the lavender fragrance she'd come to love so much. It was calming, and it quieted down her wildly beating heart.

"I love you too, Ruby." Weiss let out a content sigh, and Ruby felt how those delicate hands settled on her back again.

Her own hands fell down to Weiss' rear, and she lazily kissed along her neck up to those soft lips in a reversal of her earlier trail, letting every kiss linger for a few seconds. With the passionate want gone, she instead enjoyed the same sensations and feelings that came from hugging Weiss, but without _that_ desire. Holding her close, feeling her warmth and softness, listening to her inhales and and exhales, enjoying her fragrance - it was all experiences she treasured and couldn't ever grow tired of.

Weiss let out a giggle and squirmed in her grasp. "You're tickling me!"

_Good, she's not blaming herself or anything. Let's try to keep her mind off of it completely, just in case..._

With her hands still in place, she leaned forward and resumed their make out session, but kept it a bit less exciting. This time, Weiss was okay with her taking the lead and minutes passed by in silence, save for a gasp and approving noise every now and then. Her hands continued to affectionately stroke the objects they were attached to, giving a light squeeze every now and then, enjoying the small little noises Weiss made every time.

Suddenly, a loud knock sounded on the kitchen window. Ruby nearly jumped out of her skin and Weiss practically teleported away from her. Fearfully, and as one, they slowly turned their heads. On the other side of the glass, two pairs of lilac and golden eyes stared back at them. Both looked far too happy for her taste, and Ruby felt her stomach jump off the figurative cliff and plunge into an ice-cold lake.

_Oh no! I'll never hear the end of this!_

That Blake looked amused wasn't that bad in comparison, but never before had Ruby seen Yang look so smug or so desperately trying to restrain herself from losing it completely. Naturally, with her sister being herself, it was a lost cause from the beginning. Yang fell down from view and let out a booming laughter that turned into a mess of hysterical attempts at breathing.

"Ruby, can we hide somewhere?" Weiss said in a resigned voice as she stared down into the ground, looking as mortified as she'd ever seen her.

Ruby had known in the back of her mind that this was bound to happen - that the day when Yang or Blake walked in on them would come sooner or later. She had just hoped that day would've found a reason to delay itself indefinitely. Maybe for it to take an extended vacation to Vacuo and decide to settle down there and start a family. There was no way her sister had failed to see where her hands had been, or that they had made out. Yang also knew how much she liked Weiss' rear and that only made it worse.

Ruby sighed deeply and walked over to her girlfriend and wrapped her into a side hug. "No, Weiss, we can't," she said with sadness, shaking her head back and forth slowly, squeezing her girlfriend's shoulder comfortingly. "This was bound to happen sooner or later, wasn't it?"

Weiss gave her a small, bashful, smile as she leaned into the embrace. "I suppose it was. I'm just glad it wasn't your dad…"

Had the situation been different, it would've been comical how quickly Weiss paled when she vocalized that possibility. Instead, Ruby involuntarily let out a nervous laugh at the thought, silently thanking her lucky star that hadn't happened. She didn't even dare to contemplate the conversation that would've followed. Not because Taiyang would've been mad, but because of the awkwardness of it. He'd never given her ' _The Talk_ ' either, and she didn't want it to happen anytime soon.

With palpable nervousness, they waited for Blake and Yang to step inside. About a minute later the laughter died down outside, the front door opened and a red-faced Yang and repentant-looking Blake joined them in the kitchen.

"Guys, I'm sorry," Yang apologized as soon as she'd put their two shopping bags down. Her attempt to keep the laughter at bay was obvious, and she took another few deep breaths to prevent an outburst, clutching her stomach. " _Butt_ those mov-"

A yelp escaped her when Blake elbowed her in her side.

"She's sorry is what she's saying, and so am I," Blake said, who to her credit had schooled her face into a neutral look – if only barely so. "It seemed like a good idea at the time to sneak up like that and a chance to embarrass the both of you. It wasn't very considerate of us, and it will not happen again."

"I convinced her; she was initially against it," Yang added, squeezing Blake apologetically on the shoulder.

Weiss looked slightly upset at them for a moment, then sighed deeply and waved their concerns away. "It's fine. We were just saying that it was only a matter of time before someone walked in on us... kissing."

"You're not the first either," Ruby added awkwardly, in order to break the awkward silence that was enveloping the room, feeling just as flustered as Weiss appeared to be from the careful phrasing. "Remember what Nora said about us in the kitchen last week? Yeah…"

She shuddered, still remembering that exact moment of dread when the desire to make out had intersected with bad timing and bad luck. Thankfully, besides that one comment on their last day at Beacon, Nora had held her promise to keep quiet.

_Wait, why did I bring something up that only made it worse!?_

She smacked her head with the palm of her hand. Weiss was blushing a deep red over the recollection, sending her an incredulous look. An apology at a later time when they were alone was suddenly on the agenda.

There was something Ruby had to know though, no matter the price. "How...how long did you watch?" Her voice came out in a shrill squeak.

Both Weiss and her waited with bated breaths.

"No more than five seconds," Blake informed. Weiss sagged together a little on the spot from that small solace, and Ruby felt herself deflate from relief. It could've been worse - _much worse_.

"Alright, let's get started on the cake then," Yang said and rubbed her hands together in anticipation in an obvious attempt to lighten the mood and switch subject. Or at least that's what Ruby had hoped. A smug grin came over Yang's face then, one which Ruby knew all too well. Her sister preemptively took a big step to the side, away from her partner. " _Butt,_ Rubes, no more booty-grabbing for the moment. And, Weiss, thanks for indulging the little pervert."

Blake shot Yang a glare, and Weiss looked mortified, but managed to shrug somewhat nonchalantly. "No problem, Yang. Anytime."

Ruby's heart skipped a beat out of pure shock. Had Weiss really just said that? Apparently so; the shocked expression on Yang's and Blake's faces made that abundantly clear, mirroring her own.

Then Blake burst out laughing and Ruby began to snicker. It wasn't often she saw Yang so completely floored.

A moment later, Yang overcame her shock and began laughing too, leaning against the door frame, Blake clinging to her in an attempt to not collapse on the ground as she shook with laughter.

It was infectious and it took over half a minute for everyone to recover. By the end, Blake was wiping tears from her eyes.

"Weiss' you're the best," Yang praised with a grin. "I've taught you well."

_Weiss, I love you!_ Ruby thought, equal parts impressed and mortified by her girlfriend's quick retort.

When everyone had composed themselves, they began to prepare for the cake. Rinsing strawberries wasn't as much difficult as it was merely boring, and Ruby disliked how the stems dug into the tender skin under her nails like clockwork. Nobody else was doing better, but with four set of hands it didn't take too long to complete the task. Like they had decided, half went into the freezer.

After that, Yang began to teach them the ropes of making the three layers of the cake. It wasn't as difficult as Ruby had imagined it would be, not that different from making a sponge cake actually, but she learned a lot about how long to whip the egg-sugar mix and how air worked to give it the desired texture. It was a first step towards fixing her non-existent foundation in the area. Blake and Weiss asked plenty of questions, and her girlfriend had even prepared a small notebook she was jotting down instructions in, her brow scrunching up cutely from time to time as she inquired about this and that.

It was fun to spend time together in this manner, with no immediate tasks or problems on the horizon. While they did hang out together as a team at Beacon, they needed this too, the lack of stress from duties palpable to everyone. Now, everyone had begun to relax for real and the atmosphere was subtly different.

But that was not the only reason Ruby found this so fun. She could tell that Yang took a lot of joy in the fact that she was teaching her own sister a subject she had for years not expressed any interest in. That in itself made it worth it, so she made sure to pay extra attention.

Slowly but surely, they made progress, eventually landing the cake in the oven, only to start on the next phase of their project.

"Just wait until we get started on dinner, Blakey. There'll be tuna tonight!" Yang grinned smugly at her friend, eager for the reaction she was anticipating.

"That sounds nice, but I don't think becoming a patisserie or chef is what fate has in store for me, Yang, " Blake said from her position at the pot where the homemade vanilla sauce was simmering, whisk in hand, nervously observing the cake that was rapidly gaining color. "This is very stressful."

Ruby had to agree with that. She couldn't complain about her current station though: Stirring a pot with melting chocolate to roll the rinsed strawberries in. Seeing as she had a stack of them right next to her, she dipped one in the half-melted goodness and popped it in her mouth.

_This is the best!_

"Don't count this out, Blake. This is just jitters you get from being inexperienced. Look, just imagine how you can impress some girl with homemade treats later," Yang said, laughing merrily.

"Girls?" A little bit of surprised colored Ruby's voice; she'd always assumed Blake preferred guys but somehow she'd not asked.

Blake just shrugged her shoulders and shot a lopsided smile at Yang before meeting Ruby's gaze. "I'm bisexual and leaning towards girls."

Yang immediately raised her hand for a high-five. Blake rolled her eyes but reciprocated.

"Huh, I didn't know. So wait, we're all interested in the same gender. I wonder what the chances of that are?" Ruby asked.

"They're very slim," Weiss added.

"So, anyone in particular, Blake?" Ruby asked, before backpedaling the very next second, embarrassment coursing through her. "If you want to share, I mean? It's fine if you don't!"

"No, it's fine. I don't have anyone in particular in mind, I think... the first semester felt like a time to orient myself and focus on my studies. Later though, I wouldn't mind finding someone special," Blake explained, her eyes taking on a slightly longing quality for a moment.

"That makes sense." The topic made Ruby pause for a moment, however. What about Yang? Now that she thought about it, Yang hadn't shown any interest in someone for a long time and her flirty attitude had receded lately.

"And what about you, Yang, my dear sister," Ruby began sweetly. The tone of her voice was very calculating, and she met her sister's expectant lilac-colored eyes. Maybe she could fluster Yang and get some payback from earlier! "Do you have a crush on someone?"

Yang shrugged as all eyes trained on her with curiosity, but couldn't quite hide some embarrassment over being put on the spot. "This is going to sound cheesy," she began, before pausing. "Alright, let me back up. You guys know the reputation I have around me, right? Extroverted, flirty, loves to joke around and tease others, and all that comes with that territory."

They all nodded, none quite sure what else to do since Yang made those traits sound rather negative.

"Kind of my fault," she went on. "Started the semester way too strong and I suppose that left an impression, plus knowing a few people from Signal who enrolled too didn't help," Yang waved her hand around for emphasis as she grimaced. "In hindsight, that was pretty dumb of me, but well, life goes on. I grew up, I guess. Relationship used to be really important to me, so I was in a few short relationships, but they weren't anything special. "

Her eyes crinkled with amusement. "It's really your fault, Rubes, Weissy."

Ruby blinked dumbly, and she saw out of the corner of her eye how Weiss did the same. "Uhm, you're welcome?" she tried, fairly sure what her sister was going for.

"So, yeah, just from being around you two and the overwhelming amount of cuteness and heartfelt love you show each other, I've thought alot about what I want, and now I want to find someone for long-term - not something that'll fall apart in a few weeks." Yang finished her explanation, a rare blush on her face.

Blake looked embarrassed but raised her hand in agreement. "I feel the same way."

Ruby turned to Weiss, catching the realization in her eyes. She saw the same happiness over their friends words, and as one, they turned back and as one, replied, "You're welcome!"

A moment later, Ruby couldn't restrain the giggles that bubbled forth. Weiss followed her a second later, leaving their friends with amused smirks.

"Dorks," Blake commented cheerfully.

"You're not wrong. Thank you for telling us" Weiss said when she'd recovered. "It's humbling to know that we've had that kind of impact. I hope both of you will find someone soon."

Yang smiled. "Thanks, though I'm not in a major rush. I mean, Beacon's a handful anyway. I don't have as much free time as I thought, but it would be nice."

Blake nodded. "That is true. The second semester is bound to leave us with even less time on our hands, since we'll begin to take on missions."

_That's right, we'll be doing missions on top of preparing for the tournament! It'll be so much fun!_ **  
**  
Ruby couldn't wait to put her new skills and tactics to use and to go out and make an actual, tangible, difference for someone. However, she was nervous over the prospect as well, despite the training she'd done over the years, because no longer would anyone be holding her hand, and she knew that she was directly responsible for three other people, all of whom meant the world to her. She understood that things could go wrong - really wrong. In spite of that, she remained optimistic, because she had rock-solid faith in her team's abilities, and increasingly so in her own skills as a team leader.

"Yup! So, Weiss, I'll be counting on borrowing your notes again next semester!" Yang exclaimed happily, earning a nod and a wry smile from Weiss. It nearly made Ruby laugh; Weiss had folded quickly on this topic the moment Yang had told them she approved of their relationship. Any request to borrow notes had from that moment on been approved without protest.

Then Yang smacked her hands together to get everyone's attention. "Back to work, my minions! Weiss, grab the aluminium foil and put it over the cake. Don't want it to burn and it's not ready yet. Ruby, stir the chocolate with the spoon so it doesn't burn. Blake, same goes for the vanilla sauce! And we need to whip the cream and mash strawberries after that for the filling."

Thus, the brief respite ended, as the taskmaster delegated new orders to her temporary slaves with expert precision.

* * *

Ruby collapsed in the sofa, sinking deep into the soft leather cushions, imagining that for a moment she was lying on a cloud. It was a shame clouds couldn't be used as pillows; it had always been something she wished was possible ever since she was a child. Or that clouds were actually cotton candy. If either dream could come true, Ruby Rose would be a very happy young lady.

"Ugh, that was a lot of work," she complained and heaved a sigh. She had learned a lot over the past two hours and corrected some misconceptions she had held, but preparing the strawberries and the cake had also been fairly exhausting. Her fingers were still sore from plucking the strawberry stems, and on account of the hectic day so far, she felt pretty drained in general. At least she could take pride in knowing the mission was accomplished: the cake was done, the berries were frozen, and a small treasure's worth of berries had been dipped in chocolate and safely tucked away in the fridge.

"And we still need to prepare dinner later," Yang reminded her as she sat down next to her, handing Ruby a glass of water. The remote was in her other hand and she flipped on the TV, her attention focused on it as she zapped between the channels. "Dad's gonna love this."

"I sure hope so. I feel pretty tired right now," Ruby said with a groan, wiggling herself into a more comfortable position. She took a sip and then put the glass on the table. "Good idea though; I'm glad Weiss suggested it. It'll be fun to surprise him!"

Preparing dinner later did not hold the same appeal as it had in the morning though. And as if that wasn't enough, she felt full, almost sickeningly so. The combination of a nearly limitless supply of strawberries and chocolate had been too much even for her sugar-hardened stomach, and she felt like if she ate anything more she would regret it.

"Yeah," Yang agreed. "Let's take a few minutes to relax while Blake's in the shower." She began to snicker. "I can't believe she managed to spill strawberry juice all over her pants when she was about to put the plate in the sink."

Ruby giggled with her. It had been hilarious.

"We can play video games when she comes down," Yang continued. "Grimm Eclipse is a lot more fun the more players you are, and Weiss can join in later too."

Ruby nodded; that sounded like a plan. Right now, she just wanted to sit in the sofa and do nothing in particular while Weiss was in her room and studied the company files she'd brought with her. Weiss needed to concentrate, so out of consideration Ruby hadn't joined her.

She didn't envy her girlfriend's task; it seemed like something that was both incredibly boring and not something she'd be good at in the first place.

But... it was a part of Weiss' life, and what the future had in store for her. The fact remained that Weiss had duties and responsibilities - that she was an heiress who would one day take over a very large company. Those were things Ruby couldn't assist her with, never being able to shoulder that role. She knew that much; she didn't have it in her for that line of work. An uneasy sensation began to make itself known in the pit of her stomach. It was a train of thought that made her feel insecure whenever she brought it up with herself.

A frown began to subconsciously appear on her lips as she twisted and turned it over in her head.

_Stop it Ruby. Weiss isn't expecting that from you in the first place, so why worry about it? Of course she'll have different skills. You can't realistically expect to do everything for her. You complement each other, and you know that. I mean, each partner have their respective strengths, right?_

"What's on your mind, Ruby" Yang asked, interrupting her.

Ruby wanted to smack herself for being so obvious. Of course Yang would notice her moping when she was sitting right next to her. Poker face still wasn't her strong suite it seemed.

"Nothing much," she said with a shrug, not wanting to bother Yang with what was no more than a ridiculous notion caused by lingering self-esteem issues. It wasn't really a lie - just not the entire truth. Weiss' background didn't usually bother her, but sometimes these thoughts would creep on her. Like earlier today. But it wasn't like it was a big issue or something she thought of it very often.

Yang's skeptical expression spoke for itself. "Are you sure?"

Ruby sighed. So much for avoiding that subject. She knew she could go to Yang for everything and that her sister would always make time for her, but this was just her being silly and making a mountain out of a molehill. Ruby knew that what she was feeling was irrational and didn't' even make sense.

But perhaps it would be good to talk about it? Vent some frustrations?

Ruby closed her eyes and searched for the right words for a moment while Yang patiently waited. It wasn't the first time Yang had done this with her. Ruby almost smiled at the familiar routine. They'd done this in the past, like the time she'd eaten Taiyang's cookies or when she'd scared a cat so badly it knocked down a potted plant as it ran away. Each time Yang had seen through her and asked what was really bothering her. And each time Ruby had initially not wanted to talk about it, but then relented when Yang patiently waited for her.

"I just… sometimes I get this dumb idea that..." she met Yang's eyes, "I sometimes feel like I'm not Weiss' equal."

Yang blinked dumbly for a moment as she took in her words. "Wait, I don't get it."

Ruby let out a tired sigh. "Yang, she's an heiress. She'll have a lot of responsibilities later in life. She's from an esteemed family and is rich. I'm just a nobody in comparison, and sometimes I feel like I'm a little kid and she's a grown woman. Like I'm not her equal and like that will come between us and break us apart." Her eyes lowered down to the sofa. She didn't like vocalizing it. Saying it out loud made a creeping sense of dread stir in her stomach.

"Rub-" Yang began in protest, but Ruby cut her off.

"I know that it's a dumb concern." Frustration mixed with shame welled up in her. She didn't want to feel this way, but she couldn't help it - the thoughts came to her unbidden. "I know we're good at different things and I know we make each other happy… but sometimes I get this irrational fear that we'll grow apart." Ruby knew she was being illogical now, but she couldn't help it. Voicing her doubt only made it stronger.

Yang hummed and crossed her arms under her chest, taking a deep breath. "I think I can understand how you feel. Have you talked with Weiss about it?"

Ruby deflated a bit, feeling like the question laid another burden on her shoulders. "No, I can't let her carry that too. She's gone through enough these last few days as it is."

How could she possible do that? She wanted Weiss to relax and feel loved, not fret over her girlfriend's mind playing tricks on her.

"Do you think Weiss thinks you two aren't equals?" Yang asked then, opting to sit on her knees in the sofa to face her fully. She turned off the TV and gave Ruby her undivided attention. Her voice held a sharp determination that Ruby didn't often hear from her sister. Yang was taking this seriously, not blowing it off as a ridiculous notion. That made her feel slightly better about herself. Maybe it wasn't as dumb as she thought herself?

"Of course not. But that's not the point." Ruby almost let out an insulted huff and waved with her hand in exasperation. Weiss loved her - she would bet her life on it if she had to. That wasn't what this was about.

"See, there's your answer. If she doesn't consider it a problem, you shouldn't either. Besides, you have to keep in mind what's important: You and Weiss are together and you love each other. What your respective jobs one day will be is insignificant, because that's not what makes two people like one another."

Yang looked her dead in the eyes, sending her the kindest and most assuring smile she could. Her voice had by now turned into the familiar soothing tone she always used whenever someone was upset. "Having different lines of work can be challenging for anyone, and sure, her job would mean public exposure and stuff like that, but at the end of the day, even that doesn't matter. What's important is your feelings for each other."

She pursed her lips for a moment. "What you also have to keep in mind is that this is your first relationship, and only a few months in it's already more challenging than what most relationships will ever be like, because of her father. You're still only fifteen, Ruby, and you've had to deal with a lot of stress. It's not your fault, it's not Weiss' fault, but you will both feel it wearing you out in different ways. It's perfectly normal to feel a little bit insecure, considering all."

Ruby blinked. That made a lot of sense, actually. Was it really that simple? A part of her mind searched incessantly for a tear to latch onto and unravel the entire argument. Her sister's solution felt almost too easy, but no matter how she searched or how much she scrunched up her face as she thought, the logic was sound.

Finally accepting it, she let out a relieved laugh and sunk back in the sofa. "That's true. I don't even know why, but sometimes the fear that I'm inferior to her pops up. I'm so dumb!" She felt a lot better now.

_Like I thought, I was making a mountain out of a molehill._

"You're not dumb, Ruby," Yang refuted, adding, "What you're feeling happens to everyone in some shape or form. I've had such thoughts too."

The revelation made Ruby's eyebrows shoot up, with Yang sending her a sheepish grin at the response before continuing her explanation. "I worried about some pretty unimportant stuff in my last relationship too, like if the guy, Jacob, I was dating would turn out to be a control freak. Dumb stuff that never came true. Maybe I should call him and see how he's doing these days. It's been a while." She hummed to herself as she considered her own question.

Ruby thought, had already tuned that out. Hearing that it was normal to feel this way made a wave of relief roll through her. So what she was feeling wasn't weird? Thinking further about how other couples she'd seen at Beacon, or at Signal for that matter, behaved made her question her own assumptions. She'd overheard her fair share of relationship drama most unwillingly - agitated teenagers were loud - but had until not know given it any deeper thought. Wouldn't they also have felt the same way over something? And their insecurities had maybe manifested in forms that hurt their significant other.

Yang subtly shook her head, letting out a breath as she focused back on the topic at hand. "What you have to keep in mind is that anything related to Weiss' family and the business would be years out. You two have years to grow closer and to fall deeper in love. You've only been a couple for a few months. Don't worry about what you don't have to when it's not the time for it. The two of you will work it out then. So, what triggered this? It's what happened to Weiss, right?"

Ruby idly chewed on her lip. Yang was right, she knew deep down that they had plenty of time, and that what she was doing was basically jumping the gun. They hadn't even been together for half a year yet.

And as for Yang's question, there wasn't any singular moment in particular, but slowly and surely it had been building up within her over time. When Weiss showed up on Patch, it had merely accelerated those thoughts. And vocalizing it had only grown progressively more challenging as time went by as well, like if she said it out loud it'd come true or cause a horrible, unmendable, rift between them. With how Weiss' father had treated her, it had just been forced the the forefront of her mind when the initial anger at Jacques Schnee had petered out.

Ruby again thought about how naive she had been early on, when she had assumed that Weiss and her father could mend their relationship. When Weiss had told her what he'd suggested to her, with tears brimming in her eyes, it had been a rude awakening that had put a lot of things into perspective for her.

"Yeah. It's just… I know our lives have been very different, but at Beacon they didn't seem important, you know?" Ruby started. Yang nodded in understanding. "We studied, went to class and had so much fun together, so I never really considered the responsibilities and plans Weiss have. I mean, I knew of them, but I didn't get it. And now that she's here and I've understood what her father is really like, it's somehow a lot more real, and that made me feel unprepared and really insecure, like I won't be good enough… or not being able to keep up with her."

Yang reached over and gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder. "You're good enough, Ruby. You're the best thing that's ever happened to Weiss, and likewise, Weiss is the best thing that's ever happened to you. You know that. You know how big of a positive difference you've made in each other's lives."

Ruby's lips quirked upwards into a dumb smile at those words. "You're right as usual."

Yang winked at her. "That's the role of being a big sister. I've had more time to figure things out than you."

The more Ruby thought about it, the more absurd her brief fretting had seemed. She loved Weiss. Weiss loved here. Nothing else mattered.

Yang chuckled. "Weiss really is something else." She seemed to hesitate for a brief moment, regretful eyes meeting Ruby's. "I'm sorry I didn't see this. I didn't understand until just now how much this has been stressing you out and worrying you. I was so caught up with making sure Weiss felt welcome here that I forget to consider how it affected you. Seems like I need to work on the big sis role a bit more." She let out an awkward laugh. "Sorry, Rubes."

"No, no, don't worry about it. I'll be fine. Sure, it was stressful and I was really worried for how Weiss was feeling, but it's fine now. I'm fine. "

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I promise! I just hit a bit of a roadblock but you really helped. I shouldn't worry over about something that's years out in the first place." Ruby grinned at Yang, feeling that all was well again.

"Alright. And, you know, if you can't deal with it yourself, then maybe you should talk to Weiss, just to hear the same thing from her." Yang trained her eyes into her. "Seriously, Ruby, she adores you and would do anything for you. You make her smile, laugh, and enjoy life. That's the best gift you could possible give her."

Ruby blushed yet again over the praise Yang was dishing out. The suggestion made sense, but a reluctance grew in Ruby the more she considered it. "That makes me feel a lot better, but I don't know if I should bring it up with her. Weiss has had enough to deal with… She doesn't need to worry over how I'm feeling too.'

Yang hummed. "Yeah, she has a tendency to stew on things, doesn't she? Not saying it needs to be now, but just keep it in mind. I think it's something to bring up at the some point in the future."

Ruby nodded and Yang swung her feet back down, sitting up properly again. "Well, if you need another pep talk, then big sis Yang will be here for you. I bet you'll be too busy making out with Weiss and grabbing her butt though," Yang helpfully added with a smug look.

Ruby groaned exaggeratedly but shot her sister a smile. Naturally, this wouldn't be the last time Yang brought that up. Nor would it be the last time Ruby felt her entire face take on a shade of red. "Thanks."

"How is Weiss doing by the way?" Yang asked. "She seems to be in a great mood, but is everything fine?"

Ruby nodded. Weiss was indeed in a great mood. Yesterday had been a defining day, setting the tone for the rest of their stay, and Ruby had feared that Weiss would feel upset or sad and had thus gone out of her way to make sure she was happy.

Instead, it had been the opposite, with their date turning out way better than her wildest expectations. Holding hands, kissing in public and just being able to be themselves had been a fantastic feeling. Weiss had, to Ruby's great relief, been jovial and carefree the entire day.

Like Weiss had told her yesterday night, she felt fine even if she was upset about how her father acted. That was as good as it could get considering the circumstances, and it seemed to her that Weiss had come to peace with what had happened and was moving past it, intending to enjoy the break like she had said around the kitchen table in the middle of the night when she arrived. For her part, Ruby was adamant in making sure Weiss' would have fun during the break.

_And what I was just worrying about wouldn't have made anything better. Seriously, stop worrying so much. It'll be fine._

"She's happy, Yang. I'm glad she's here, even if the reason she ended up at Patch is heartbreaking. She… she needed this. Needed to get away from her regular life a lot more than I think she understands herself even."

Yang laughed softly to herself, her features taking on a slightly crestfallen look. "I can imagine. Anything in particular you're thinking about?"

A multitude of small little things came to Ruby's mind. "Weiss loves feeling like a normal girl. I see it in so many little things, like how her eyes has that sparkle to it when she's carefree, or how she's more lively and laughs more. It's more noticeable than at Beacon."

Yang rubbed her chin, deep in thought. "Yeah, she never got to experience any of this until now, and she probably associates Beacon with studies and tasks a lot more than we do. She's always so hard-working and meticulous. It's easy to forget, isn't it? Poor girl. Same with Blake. I still don't know as much as I'd wish about her past, but she hasn't had it easy either. She needed this too. I don't think I've ever seen her smile as much as over these past three days, and not only because of the changes in Vale."

Ruby's expression wilted for a moment. It ached in her heart to think how both Weiss and Blake had been bereft of a fun childhood, but she took solace in the knowledge that both of them enjoyed being here with them.

She had noticed how cheerful Blake was, and just like Yang had, she chalked it up to more than the new laws in Vale.

The council's decision to make a real push towards equality was one she hadn't expected at all. It had made Blake ecstatic, and Ruby hoped that Blake would not put on the bow again when they were back at Beacon, but it was her decision to make. Just like Yang had said though, she could tell that the majority of Blake's positive mood came from getting away from everything and spending time together with friends without a worry in the world.

"Yep, she needed this too," she agreed.

Yang smiled. "Yeah, and it's great to spend time together with her without any tests or stuff like that on the horizon. Hanging out with her and Weiss outside of Beacon really is a different experience."

Ruby couldn't agree more with that assessment. It was completely different since they could relax and take it easy. She needed this too. Studying as much as she'd done since coming to Beacon had begun to tire her lately and now she could recharge her batteries. She finally understood why Taiyang had always looked forward to his vacations so much.

"And you're doing a great job with making sure Weiss is happy, not to mention that I've never seen you as happy as you are now. Best summer break you've ever had, right?" Yang asked, suddenly looking a bit hesitant once the words has lefts her.

Understanding what Yang was referring to, Ruby nodded, thinking back to the the past. She smiled, though it felt a bit forced to herself. She didn't like thinking too much on past summers. Had she not gone to Beacon, she may still not have made any real friends. "Yup, best summer break ever." A more genuine smiled graced her lips this time when she thought of how lucky she was.

"Sorry for bringing that up. I know you don't like to think about it," Yang apologized.

"It's fine. I couldn't hog all your free time, right? And it wasn't bad considering all, but this is better than gaming marathons or spending time at the library in town. I think I really needed to change enough to make friends," Ruby replied strongly, wanting to hammer home that point clearly.

"Maybe…you've matured so much in no time." Yang looked thoughtful for a moment. "It's so weird. You're so different from a year ago, but this new 'you' suits you a lot better. Like when you level up in a game and get new powers."

Ruby giggled at that. "Yeah. It was really stressful, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. Accepting Professor Ozpin's invitation was the best decision I ever made! Everything started with that."

"I feel the same way with Beacon, even if I always figured I'd end up there. Alright, let's stop with the gloomy talk. Was baking more fun than you had thought? You looked like you were enjoying yourself." Yang turned on the TV again.

With her mind at ease from Yang's reassurances, she thought back to to how fun it had been. Learning something new was never a bad thing. "Yeah, it was! Thanks, Sis. I'm sorry for not being interested in it before, but better late than never I guess?"

Her eyes idly drifted to the TV. A cooking show was on and the host was preparing a strawberry cake of all things. Ruby groaned, and for not the first time in her life she regretted her habit of eating dessert items like they were the main course of a dinner. Of course, all would be well again in a few hours, but the cycle of gluttony followed by feeling sick would repeat itself in the future like clockwork.

Yang snorted in amusement. "All because of your little princess, isn't it?"

Ruby blushed over her personal term of endearment for Weiss. She could still vividly recall when she'd accidentally said it out loud when Yang was around. Hiding under the blanket like Weiss and her had done hadn't been much of a reprieve. "Well, kinda… I want to cook and bake for her." She picked up the glass of water from the table and drank from it. All the talking had made her pretty thirsty.

"And not rely on your big sis to do it for you?" Yang put a hand over her chest, playing up her expression of mock hurt as much as she could, falling backwards into the sofa like she was mortally wounded.

"It's not that! Not at all. I just don't want to appear incapable." Ruby thought back to the date Yang had helped her prepare food for, absentmindedly rotating the glass before taking a sip from it.

Yang playfully punched her in the shoulder, but her smile dipped the tiniest bit. "Don't hold yourself to an impossible standard, Ruby. I know you've put in a frankly impressive amount of effort to catch up with everyone else and train, but don't be too hard on yourself, okay?"

Her voice was still upbeat, but behind it Ruby discerned a hint of concern. Yang had picked up that it bothered her. Not wanting to blow things out of proportions after just having completed another emotionally loaded conversation, she hurried to explain.

"I know. Like, I don't expect to become a pro at this anytime; I just want to learn the basics and swoon Weiss." She accompanied her reassurance with a sincere smile and a playful wink.

She took another sip as Yang began to chuckle. "You want to impress little future Mrs. Rose that badly, eh?"

Ruby nearly spat out the water. She coughed and gulped it down before it landed on the carpet instead. "Yang, please never ever joke about that when Weiss can hear you. Please." She apprehensively glanced out in the hallway, fearing that she'd find Weiss standing there, gaping in embarrassed shock.

_Though I think Ruby Schnee would sound better. Or would Weiss Rose? I don't know! I can't figure it out no matter how much I think it over._

The more she thought about the implications of one of them taking the other one's name, the more excited she became, though she was pretty sure both Weiss and her would sink through the floor if it was brought up around when they were together. But she could daydream about it at least. It wouldn't be the first time she imagined how lovely Weiss would look in a wedding gown.

_And Weiss said that she likes it when it feels like we are a family!_

A bright blush began to bloom on her face, even as her lips pulled up into a big, dumb smile.

Yang grinned at her. "Oh, come on, Ruby, I wouldn't do that. I'm just surprised I haven't found you plucking a flower and going 'Ruby Schnee' or 'Weiss Rose' by now."

Ruby's face only grew redder. The urge had struck her when she saw a daisy on the wayside yesterday.

She pouted at her sister, and Yang held up her arms in a placating gesture but her eyes didn't show much in the way of repentance. "Sorry, I'll drop it. You know I'm just teasing you because the two of you are adorable together and because you like her so much. It's really cute."

"You're not wrong though. I want to impress Weiss," Ruby admitted with a bashful laugh. "That's one reason why I want to learn how to cook, but it's also nice to do something like this together. I know we've not been hanging out as much as we used to anymore ever since we came to Beacon."

Lately, a lot of her time she would've otherwise spent with Yang had instead been spent with Weiss. It was only natural of course, but it was still different compared to a year ago. Playing video games, watching movies, and all of that stuff still happened, but with less frequency before.

It was so easy to take family for granted, like she had realized she was doing with her dad. She understood that she had been subconsciously doing the same thing with Yang. Now though, it felt important to spend time and show them how much they meant for her. Family was something she should treasure for as long as she could. It was a wry realization that this was all thanks to Weiss' father treating her the way he did.

Yang looked like she was going to try and crack a joke for a moment, then thought better of it. "I know, but you know what?"

Ruby shook her head.

"It's fine. That's what happens when you spread your wings and find yourself. I expected it to happen, and I don't mind. Of course you're going to spend more time with Weiss than before, or hang out with other people. I'd be worried if you didn't."

Ruby thoughts drifted back to the talk she'd had with Yang a while back.

" _You know, it's so strange to see you grow up and be in a relationship, but you're doing good. It's hard to do it, but I try to give you space. Just let me know if you need more."_

Her sister's words echoed in her head. Yang had made good on her promise and then some, being there for her every step of the way - and being somewhere else out of consideration to give Weiss and her time alone. Giving advice, just being a good sister, helping her prepare for dates, listening to her worries… There were so many things Yang did for her, and it sometimes felt like she didn't give back nearly enough. At the same time, Ruby knew that Yang would've found that a ridiculous notion. To her, giving was a reward in itself.

A smile spread over Ruby's face. She couldn't have wished for a better sister. Yang gave her a questioning look but she only got a broader smile in return.

"Yang?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. I don't say that enough. You're the best sister I could ever wish for." Suddenly, she was on the verge of crying.

_Just like how I shouldn't take dad for granted, I shouldn't do it with you either._

"Love you too, Ruby," Yang said, her voice thick as she pulled her in a careful hug.

As they hugged, Ruby thought back to Yang's desire of having a special someone in her life.

_I hope she finds someone_ _who loves her just as much as Weiss loves me_ _._

Maybe half a minute passed before Yang let go, allowing time for both to compose themselves. Ruby sniffled and smiled at her sister. "Love you."

"Yang, Ruby, are you two alright?" Blake suddenly asked from behind. Her hair was wet from just coming out of the shower, and she was clad in a loose-fitting pair of jogging shorts and a t-shirt a size too large for her.

"Told you my clothes are cozy," Yang said with a grin, wiping some moisture from her eyes, "but yeah, we are. We were just having a sister-to-sister talk and got a little bit emotional there at the end. Ruby was…" she hesitated, meeting Ruby's eyes to ask for permission.

Ruby nodded and took over. "I was worrying about something dumb and Yang told me I was being big dummy and why."

Yang chuckled. "Hey, that's not what I said."

Blake looked like she wanted to ask, so Ruby decided to elaborate. "Don't tell Weiss this, but sometimes I feel inadequate… like I'm afraid I'll lose her since she's an heiress and our plans for life are so different. I worry over the future. Yang made me realize I shouldn't fret over it."

Blake nodded in understanding and pressed her lips together into a thin line. "She's right, Ruby. It's easy to say, but you know Weiss well enough by now to know she couldn't care less about your difference in social standing or future plans."

"Yeah, I know. It's just a dumb idea that pops into my head from time to time. Had it been someone else, it might've made sense, but not with Weiss. She doesn't care."

"Told her the same thing," Yang added and raised her hand for a high-five.

Blake lazily brought her arm up and met Yang's open palm with her own. "Don't hesitate to talk with me about it if you want to vent either," she offered.

"I will, Blake," Ruby promised.

"Blakey, are you good at fighting games?" Seeing that the conversation was reaching its end, Yang was eyeing the controllers and video game console.

"Not really… yet." A smiled pulled at Blake's lips, her eyes tracing Yang's gaze.

"Then let's do a few practice runs until Weiss joins us." Yang patted the seat next to her and Blake sat down, grabbing a controller.

Ruby sat up in the sofa and grabbed the other controller Yang handed her. A smile spread on her lips as she selected her favorite character: the scythe-wielding girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was enjoyable. Writing Ruby and Yang having a good old heart-to-heart, and giving Ruby a chance to vent was a lot of fun. The amount of stress and worry she's been through cannot be understated, so I realized that she needed to let it all out in some form. And who's better to talk to than big sis Yang?
> 
> In act 1, I mostly dealt with various problems Weiss was facing. As you can see here and in previous chapters, act 2 brings Ruby's issues into the balance, which should hopefully go a long way towards making her a well-rounded character, something I didn't do enough with in the first 11 chapters in hindsight.
> 
> By now, each character have a number of issues to deal with and that they're making progress with. Take note that they're not talking to each other about all of them either. I'm trying to capture this sense of them learning about each other over time, and it's natural that, when you're a fairly new couple, you don't spill everything to your SO or even friends or family. Each person will have a set of anxieties and things they can't talk about until the right time, like we saw in this chapter. Some are positive, some are negative, and it'll take time before they can reveal them… or maybe it won't happen at all. Some things people keep to themselves forever.
> 
> Writing them being caught like that was so much fun btw. I really love how that particular scene turned out - in particular when Weiss says "No problem, Yang. Anytime." Gives me a good laugh every time I read it. Weiss is growing bold, isn't she?
> 
> Reviews appreciated, no matter how long or short they are.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's chapter 19. Hope you folks enjoy it. Takes place same day as last chapter.
> 
> I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.

Later in the evening, they were sitting in the living room and watching a movie, some sort of crime drama. Yang had hogged a recliner, and like she usually did, laid sideways on it with her feet poking out from one end. Blake was sitting properly in the other one, and Ruby had placed herself on the black leather sofa next to Weiss, who for the moment was scratching Zwei's belly. He was laying tummy up in her lap, his stubby little legs up in the air, tongue lolling out and a dumb dog-like grin of utter bliss on his face. Naturally, Weiss was having the time if her life and it proved to be terribly distracting from the TV.

"Naw, you adorable little thing! Who's a good boy?" Weiss felt a strong desire to hug the little corgi to death from how cute he was being. She'd always wanted a dog when she was a child, so she took every opportunity she could to pet him. Her father had never cared for dogs, so he'd naturally seen it fit to bereave her of that joy.

_Just like so many other experiences. If only mother would have been alive longer._

She disregarded that stray wish and returned to scratching Zwei's belly, cooing in delight when he yipped happily. They wouldn't be at Patch forever and it would be months until the next opportunity, a fact Weiss was very well aware off. Hence, she had to use her time wisely. Zwei didn't seem to mind either; quite the opposite, actually.

She heard Yang suppress a laugh but ignored it. No doubt she looked fairly silly, though she really couldn't bring herself to care even the tiniest bit. And if she was to be honest with herself, she didn't mind making her friends laugh, even if it was _at_ her.

She was unusually giddy today too, on account of her entire day being wonderful - besides a grueling training session.

Her idea of making the cake earlier than planned as a thank you gift for Taiyang had gone better than expected. He'd been delighted at the surprise, especially since dinner was also ready by the time he got home from Signal. Weiss learned that summer break didn't happen at the same time for the students of Signal or the regular school, so he wouldn't be home until late on most business days.

Preparing dinner turned out to be both fun and educational as well - mostly. Slicing spring onions had been a new experience for her, and she hadn't anticipated just how much dirt unprepared vegetables really contained. It made her slightly nervous about how the cafeteria staff handled the food at Beacon, something she was sure would occupy her thoughts when they were back - whether she liked it or not.

Then they'd carefully fried the thinly sliced spring onions until they were soft, added pressed garlic, chopped tomatoes, canned tuna, and spices. Seeing the end result had been fulfilling, and in addition it had tasted much better than expected with pasta.

Sitting around the dinner table with everyone and enjoying the meal was very different from dinners at Schnee Manor. It felt nice to eat together without a stifling silence permeating every second, and the easygoing familiarity suffusing the atmosphere made small talk fun. Weiss thought it was something she could grow used to.

Taiyang had regaled them with stories about what the students of Signal were up to and even thrown in a story or two about something funny or adorable Ruby had done as a child, much to her girlfriend's loud protests. What little lingering hesitation she felt around him dissipated quickly, and she was already feeling at home. More so than she'd ever do at Schnee Manor. Weiss had yet to find one area worth anything where her own home won a comparison.

However, that was a problem. For brief moments, she felt inadequacy and envy stir in her. Seeing and experiencing all of this… highlighted how barren her own childhood had been like. She ignored the feeling as best she could, but it was still painful to so suddenly take part. Eating dinner at Beacon was different, because there it never felt like they were a family, but around the dinner table here it was another matter. There was just nothing she could do about those feelings, so she ignored it the best she could. With the company around her, it was thankfully very easy to do so.

Zwei wiggled around in her lap, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Do you really like ear scratches that much?" she asked him sweetly when his pleading whine became impossible to ignore. In the back of her mind she idly wondered why she was talking to him. It wasn't like he could understand what she was saying besides picking up on her tone of voice. Did that mean random noises would work just as well as long as she had the right inflection to her voice? She would have to experiment later.

Yang barely suppressed another bout of laughter and Weiss just kept scratching. She couldn't stop how her face ever so slightly flushed though.

"Oh my God, Rubes. For real?" Yang shouted merrily, startling both her and Zwei. That wasn't what Weiss had expected to hear once Yang finally spoke. She turned around just in time for her girlfriend to pointedly stare down into the sofa, her face beet red, mirroring the deep red blanket she had wrapped around her on account of feeling a bit chilly.

"Sis, seriously, you should've seen the look on your face a few seconds ago." Yang had sunk down into the sofa and held her stomach, silently shaking as she tried to not lose it completely. This time, she succeeded, even if it was a close call.

Weiss had no idea what was going on. She cocked her head questioningly at her girlfriend. Nothing looked out of the ordinary except from Ruby's inexplicably flustered state.

"What did I miss?" she asked, the movie forgotten. The murder mystery was alright, but she wasn't terribly invested in it. She could always watch it at a later time, so finding out what was causing their amusement took precedent.

"Ruby, are you jealous because of Zwei?" Blake asked bluntly then, her voice practically purring at the idea and her cats ears standing tall in anticipation of the answer. Her eyes gleamed with amusement, and Weiss' thoughts were for a moment drawn to the mental image of a feline predator who had found a tiny field mouse to play with.

Yang paused the movie then, and Weiss refocused her attention back on her girlfriend.

Ruby was silent for a moment, her hands tucked under her knees. "Maybe…" she said quietly, still looking intently at the sofa.

"I don't understand, Ruby. Why are you jealous?" Weiss still didn't get it, and her words seemed to make Ruby feel even more self-conscious as she saw how the girl searched for words and curled in on herself. She reached for the remote and turned the volume of the TV down.

"Because…" Ruby pulled the blanket over her face, "You pay so much attention to Zwei, and I want you to do that to me," she explained in a whiny voice. Weiss was sure there was a cute pout, or perhaps an embarrassed frown, hiding underneath the cloth. Then she comprehended the meaning behind the words, eyes widening.

The metaphorical dam that had held back Yang's laughter finally burst at Ruby's confirmation, and her cackling reverberated through the room. Blake's face twitched for a moment, as if trying to restrain herself, before she looked away, silently shaking and covering her mouth as she fell back in the recliner.

For her part, Weiss began to giggle and then it evolved into a full-on laugh. That was possible the cutest thing, most childish and most Ruby thing she'd ever heard! Zwei jumped out of her lap from the uneven motions, and she collapsed sideways on the sofa over Ruby's legs, shaking as she tried helplessly to stop her laughter.

"Ru..Ruby, " she panted breathlessly, "You're… you… "

It took her a few seconds to recover, but she eventually managed to rein herself in and sat back up. Her face hurt from laughing and she felt winded, gulping down air while simultaneously trying to not fall into another fit of laughter again as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Ruby removed the blanket and wringed her hands together. She was still looking down on the sofa, thoroughly mortified. Weiss took a few deep breaths to compose herself. She didn't like to see Ruby so uncomfortable, even if the situation was hilarious. There was just something about her girlfriend in that moment that made her look very vulnerable and Weiss had a rapidly growing need in her to comfort her.

She seated herself sideways and reached out and pulled Ruby into a hug. Her girlfriend didn't resist and made herself comfortable, nuzzling into the crook of her neck, almost hanging listlessly. She'd always known Ruby had a propensity for jealousy, what with how she'd been really upset at Jaune whenever he made a move on her. She just hadn't anticipated Ruby's jealous tendencies to bleed over from her petting and playing with Zwei. Weiss knew she would get _just a_ _bit_ sidetracked whenever the little pup was in the same room, but evidently she would need to find a balance.

"Sorry, Weiss," Ruby mumbled into her neck. Her voice was small, embarrassment bleeding into every word.

"Don't apologize." To highlight that, she stroked Ruby's back soothingly and pressed her nose against Ruby's unruly hair and planted soft kisses on her temple. She couldn't help but to find it charming, as silly as it was.

_I love how possessive she can be, and I really don't mind. I like it, especially when she feels the need to latch onto me or touch me. I'm really quite submissive at the end of the day, aren't I? Well, nothing wrong with that._

"But still, that was immature of me," Ruby countered in a weak voice. Weiss shivered when her girlfriend's hot breath for a moment ghosted over her earlobe. She liked when Ruby was so closely pressed up towards her.

"Yes, you dunce, but also really cute. I'll make sure to not let Zwei hog all of my attention from now on," she promised, shaking away the more salacious thought that popped up, and pushed Ruby away from her just enough to give her a brief kiss. Their lips met once, then twice, and then a final time, barely brushing over one another. Once Weiss pulled back, she immediately spotted the difference she'd made.

Ruby looked happier again, though still very self-conscious and embarrassed. Weiss had to hide her smile when she thought of all the fun she could have with this in the future simply by bringing it up to fluster Ruby. Ruby leaned towards her again for another hug, this time on equal footing, wrapping her arms around Weiss with more strength than last time.

Footsteps sounded from the hallway and Taiyang poked his head into the room. "Girls, would you like some hot cocoa?" The amusement in his voice made it beyond clear that he had heard from the kitchen, where he was busy correcting exam scores, and was currently struggling hard to not laugh. The look on his face, with how his facial muscles twitched, only cemented the assessment.

"Yes, if it's not too much trouble, Tai." Weiss blushed faintly at him seeing her hug Ruby, but tried to not pay any attention to it. It was growing easier, since Ruby, despite how self-conscious Weiss knew she could be around him, kept up her affections as usual.

It was almost like Ruby had something to prove, or at the very least was subconsciously boasting about their relationship. Hand-holding, hugs, kisses on the cheek and even a daring quick kiss on the lips had all happened when he was in the same room. For her part, Weiss had decided to stick to kisses on the cheek until she knew Taiyang a lot better. She'd let Ruby have her fun though; it wasn't escalating to a degree where she felt a need to put her foot down.

Blake, Yang and Ruby all agreed with her desire for the hot beverage, even if Ruby's words came out muffled from the hug. Weiss had the sneaking suspicion that Ruby didn't want to look her dad in the eyes at the moment.

"Blake, Weiss, you're going to like this," Yang said cheerfully. "Dad makes the best hot cocoa - even better than mine."

Taiyang looked almost childishly proud over the praise, but gave Yang an admonishing look. "Don't be modest, firecracker. Yours is just as good."

"I'll help you, Tai." Weiss offered, gently pushing Ruby off of her and stepping off the sofa, adding, "I think I need a break after that. You can start the movie again without me."

Since he offered to prepare the hot drinks for them, it felt only proper to assist. She wanted to as well. It was a good opportunity to get to know him a little bit better since they'd never been alone together in the same room. A few butterflies fluttered in her stomach, though it wasn't particularly distracting. He'd proved more than enough that he was kind and friendly.

_A friendly chat one-on-one is honestly long overdue between us, even if nothing of importance is discussed. I would like to talk about my intentions with Ruby to him, to make sure I have his blessing, but that'll have to wait. There's not enough time for that now. But I should get to know him better._

Perhaps it was a bit calculating of her, but was there something wrong with that? She supposed that anyone visiting their significant other's family home for the first time would contemplate the same question. More importantly, as the girl Ruby was dating, she had to make an effort to get to know him better.

"Nah, we'll watch some TV until you're back," Yang decided. "Like, not a whole lot will happen in the next ten minutes, but still."

"Thanks, Weiss. It won't take long, so no need to get jealous, Ruby," Taiyang said and walked over to the sofa, still valiantly trying to not to burst out laughing. From her place in the recliner, Yang guffawed loudly.

Ruby made an undignified noise when he ruffled her hair and her face reddened dramatically, prompting Weiss to laugh too. She gave her another quick kiss on the cheek as compensation before following Taiyang out of the room.

Halfway to the kitchen, she looked back and saw Ruby pouting at her. In a moment of mischievousness, she stuck her tongue in response. Ruby's pout only deepened, but it was clear she was playing it up in kind.

Taiyang chuckled to himself as they walked into the kitchen "I can't believe it. Jealous of a dog. She's amazing, isn't she? How I love that little girl. Pass me the sugar from the top shelf please."

"Yes, she really is," Weiss agreed and fetched it as instructed.

He hummed distractedly, seemingly considering something. "Have you ever made hot cocoa, Weiss?"

"No, unfortunately not. I've always been more of a coffee person, though Ruby's sweet tooth seems to have rubbed off on me."

That got a chuckle out of him, a grin broadening across his face. "I would've been surprised if you hadn't. Well then, today's your chance to learn. Speaking about that, thank you again for surprising me with the cake. It turned out really well. "

"No problem, it was a lot of fun, and so was cooking. I have a lot to learn in that area, and…," she made sure to meet his gaze to show him how serious she was, "I didn't want to come across as if I was taking advantage of your kindness."

He reached over and was about to ruffle her hair before he caught himself, shooting her a sheepish grin. "Don't worry about that. Like I said, it's no problem to have you here - quite the opposite. Ruby, bless the little girl, would've just moped about without you. Besides, must be nice to be able to spend time together with her, away from the normal routine of classes at Beacon, right?"

"Thank you. And yes, I really enjoy that. I've never had the opportunity before, and it was probably just what I was needing too. I can feel myself unwinding by the minute, and I make so many memories together with Ruby. That means a lot to me."

"I'm glad you're here, Weiss, despite the circumstances." He hesitated for a moment, then slowly, almost like he didn't know if it would be okay to do so, opened his arms.

Weiss gave him a grateful smile and stepped into the hug. It was a light hug, the kind that came from people who were still unfamiliar with one another. Yet, Weiss liked it. Hearing him say that made her feel happiness, and the hug made her feel accepted. She was very grateful and still partially baffled over how how kind and supportive he was; it meant a lot to her, probably more so than he realized.

However, the hug caused a pang of grief to shoot up in her, because for the briefest of moments she imagined that it was _her_ father that hugged her. What she had seen over her short time here, especially around the dinner table, was the quintessential happy family she'd always wondered what it would be like to be a part of. The kind of family she had dreamed of as a child, even crying herself to sleep over a few times when she was younger.

Perhaps envy was the wrong word though, because she'd gathered that their past had some nasty memories attached to it as well, like when Yang's mother left her, or when Summer Rose died while on a mission. But at least they had a family where they all loved each other, and where they looked out for one another. It was the same feelings that had unbidden come to her when she sat with the others at the dinner table.

_If only things had been different… if only father had been different!_

Taiyang released her and she stepped away. She smiled at him and he turned around and began rummaging around in one of the shelves, unaware of her inner turmoil.

Weiss' chest began to feel heavy, but she pushed down those emotions, not wanting to cause a scene in the kitchen and make everyone worry. It didn't bother her enough otherwise to pay much attention to, not that being together with her friends allowed her much time to sit and brood over it in the first place, but the hug had unexpectedly drawn the comparison and pushed those same emotions to the forefront of her mind.

The wish to have a dad, not a father. Someone that loved her, someone that would be happy for her falling in love, regardless of that person's gender. It hurt so badly to have wished for that for so many years, knowing it wouldn't happen. In Taiyang, she saw the exact opposite of everything her father was. A kind, loving dad who only wants his daughters to be happy. It was yet another thing she found herself comparing between herself and Ruby.

Because that's what it came down to: an almost comically large divide between what their lives had been like. At every turn, especially today now that she'd settled in, she would look at her life and Ruby's life and subconsciously compare them. From the furnitures they had in their respective rooms, to the house and surroundings… to family. Not feeling envious was thus difficult. Not wishing for the past to have turned out differently even more so.

At the same time, she also had a lot more in common with Ruby than many people would have guessed. For all her wealth and the opportunities laid out in front of her, she was still a teenage girl. She still enjoyed holding hands. She still enjoyed watching a movie, cuddled up with the girl she loved. She still enjoyed training at Beacon, hoping to make a difference in the world. She still enjoyed being herself.

Most importantly, she now got to experience all of that. Her childhood was behind her, but she had plenty of opportunities now to create new memories filled with happiness. What she had thought yesterday about not dwelling on the past came to mind. She should instead focus on the present moment.

It was frustrating and it made her both angry and disappointed at herself.

_It's not as easy as I thought it was though. It was foolish of me to assume I could sweep all of my desires to have a dad under the rug. These feelings… maybe they will never go away completely. But I won't let them stop me from cherishing life!_

Moping about the past would only bring herself down, making the others worry unnecessarily. She knew that, and yet those thoughts returned to her. Maybe she was also too hard on herself. After all, she supposed it wouldn't be strange for anyone who had gone through similar experiences to feel this way. However, she reaffirmed to herself that the present moment what was really mattered. Ruby was by her side, and Weiss felt welcome to stay in her home. That meant that from now on, she could be a part of it and experience those moments she'd always longed for.

That knowledge made the pressure in her chest ease up, and she felt better again. Her drop in mood had only lasted a few heartbeats, but it felt a lot longer to her.

Taiyang found the cocoa he'd been looking for and asked her to bring out five large mugs, then directed her on how much sugar, cocoa powder, and milk to add. They mixed it into a loose liquid concoction and Taiyang added chocolate syrup to top it off. In the meantime he poured milk into a pot and turned on the stove, then brought out a bottle of cream and an electric mixer.

Weiss smiled. "There's something I actually know how to do. May I?"

Taiyang handed her the mixer, and with some light supervision, she'd soon gotten the cream sufficiently fluffy.

"Since Yang's teaching you how to cook, I may as well share my knowledge," Taiyang said. "I was thinking, weather permitting, that we should have a barbecue this weekend, with homemade potato salad and a nice dessert to round it off with. Does that sound nice?"

He sounded hopeful, and Weiss knew an invitation when she saw one. "Yes, it does. I'd love to help out." Weiss felt her mouth begin to water. Food tasted a lot better in good company, and she was happy he'd asked himself if she wanted to learn from him.

"Good," he replied with anticipation, "then you and Ruby can assist met, starting with the marinade the day before. The meat needs to take in the flavors, so I always marinade it at least a day in advance."

While they waited for the pot with milk to warm up, Taiyang discussed the finer points on marinades with some excitement. There was apparently a lot more to it than Weiss had ever considered. As he talked, she could see the resemblance between him, Ruby and Yang. They had both inherited the lively gleam in their eyes and their excitement for whatever caught their fancy at any given moment.

When a lull in the conversation happened, Weiss looked over at the stack of paper strewn over the kitchen table. "How is your work going?"

He groaned, throwing a mournful look at the stack of papers on the table. "A lot of history tests to correct, but it's going well. In some ways, I prefer it over combat class." As he explained, he began to stir in the bottom of the pot to prevent the milk from burning in. Steam rose from it, slowly twisting up towards the ventilation.

"Kids will be kids," he continued in an exasperated tone of voice, "and when you give them weapons and Dust… sometimes I get the feeling it's a very irresponsible thing to do. They can be quite a handful, but they'll grow out of it eventually and hopefully not cause too much property damage." Taiyang had developed a thousand yard stare at this point. "The insurance premiums alone is a strain on our budget."

Weiss chuckled. Beacon had certainly a wide variety of students and she could imagine that most of them had broken their fair number of floor tiles and walls before their training discipline molded them into exercising more restraint.

"Were Yang and Ruby rowdy as kids?"

He chuckled. "Yang more so than Ruby. Thankfully not too bad though, at least not in that way. They tended to wander off instead, going on adventures and exploring. One time, their Uncle, Qrow, had to go and look for them and..." he grew quiet and uncertain all of sudden, an uncomfortable silence filling the void before he decided to switch subject. "Yeah, they were, and still are, two adventurous young girls who love life. Looks like the milk's warm enough. There should be a good amount of steam like now, but it should never boil. Weiss, stir while I fill the mugs."

He smiled at her, but it lacked conviction and didn't reach his eyes, that seemed to hold regret. For a moment, his voice had held the slightest of shake to it, and the obvious attempt at changing the subject hadn't passed Weiss by. "Of course," she said amiably, playing along.

After pouring the milk and seemingly back to his useful self, Taiyang had her quickly add a few small marshmallows and the whipped cream on top. Then he added a light layer of sprinkles over the cream and wound a trail of chocolate syrup over it.

"There we go! The famous Xiao-Long Rose hot cocoa is all done!" He gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Thank you for helping me out, Weiss."

"No problem. And again, thank you. I'm having so much fun here."

The uncomfortable moment was long past now. Weiss thought back to the moment during their date in the Emerald Forest where Ruby's cheerfulness had wilted slightly when mentioning Taiyang. She wondered if Taiyang's mournful look and that was connected. It was a private topic though, so unless either of them ever mentioned it, she wouldn't inquire. There was no reason to dredge up bad memories for no reason at all, nor was it her place.

With their work done, Taiyang loaded the mugs on a plate and carried it into the living room, Weiss in tow.

She noted that Ruby had now hogged her spot at the edge of the couch. She didn't have to be a mastermind to figure out the reason, letting out a soft chuckle.

Everyone accepted the drinks gratefully, and when Weiss sat down in the sofa with her own cup in hand, Ruby instantly pulled her closer to her in a side hug around her waist, her hand coming to rest on her stomach.

_Just like I was expecting,_ she thought with a smirk. One day she figured she should ask what the deal was with Ruby and her stomach.

Leaning against Ruby, she took her first sip of the hot cocoa, positively surprised despite her high expectations since earlier thanks to Yang's praise. "This is delicious," she said, everyone else joining in on her praise when they took sips themselves. The rich taste was heavy with cocoa, yet not overbearing thanks to the cream. The marshmallows and sugar brought the required sweetness, creating a pleasant, perfectly balanced, mix.

"Thank you," Taiyang said, taking a step towards the hallway, only to stop himself. "There was something else I was going to say... Right, I was thinking about helping you train this weekend. How about it? I'm a combat teacher at Signal for a reason, and since I'm not at work…"

Weiss instantly recognized how valuable that feedback would be.

"Thanks, Dad! It'd be great, and I need to show off what I've learned at Beacon! You guys want it too, right?" Ruby exclaimed.

Everyone nodded, none wanting to miss the opportunity of training with a huntsman.

"Great, then let's spend the morning on both Saturday and Sunday doing that so you can have the rest of the day off. " Then he clasped his hands together. "Well, I'll go back to correcting tests. Just call if you need anything."

Before he left, he stepped over and affectionately ruffled Ruby's hair. Weiss threw Ruby a smirk, enjoying the way her girlfriend blushed.

"Dad, where did you hide the cooler box? I was looking for it earlier," Yang asked just as he stepped out in the hallway.

"In the storage closet, behind the old parasol. Why do you need it?"

"I was thinking we should go swimming tomorrow. The weather's been great for a week, so there's no better time for it." Yang looked really enthusiastic over it, and Weiss couldn't help but to feel a sense of anticipation grow in her. It had been far too long since she last took a dip in the ocean. The little splashing they'd done in ankle-deep water after relaxing on that bench during their date hadn't been enough.

"Oh, that's great!" Ruby exclaimed and then took another gulp from her cup. Blake nodded, and with everyone in agreement it was settled.

"That sounds nice. Want me to fetch it for you?" Taiyang asked.

Yang shook her head and stood up, cup in hand. "No, I'll do it. I know you have a bunch more tests to correct. Actually, I'll go and do it right now."

Not meeting any opposition, she did so and, together with Taiyang, she left the room. Blake rose too. "Bathroom, back in a few."

With everyone gone, Weiss had time to consider tomorrow. She took another slow sip from the cup to savour the taste. The prospect of going swimming caused butterflies to flutter about in her stomach, but not because of going into the water. No, the realization again hit her that Ruby would see her in a bikini.

_On the other hand, I get to see Ruby in a bikini._

That though was exciting. On more than one occasion her thoughts had drifted, imagining what Ruby looked like with less clothes. Especially since she came to Patch; the combination of sharing a bed and a cuddle-loving girlfriend made sure her imagination was well-stocked. She could already vividly imagine how embarrassing it would be when they saw each other in comparatively little clothing, though she recognized it'd be well worth it.

Weiss glanced to her side when they were alone, catching Ruby admiring her, her beverage forgotten. She knew exactly what was going through her girlfriend's mind right now.

"I know what you're thinking," she said quietly, training her eyes into Ruby's, letting her lips pull up into a knowing smirk.

Ruby blushed but held her gaze. "Same as you, right?" Her eyes sparkled with mischievous.

Weiss fidgeted with a pocket button on her shorts as she averted her eyes and trying her best to ignore how warm her ears felt. She nodded, a bit miffed that Ruby would so often win these little staring contests.

"Does it make you uncomfortable? Don't you want to?" Ruby asked, taking one of her hands in her own and gently stroking her thumb back and forth. She put the cup on the sofa table and then grabbed the cup Weiss was holding, placing it next to it and taking her other hand.

Weiss shook her head, grateful for the concern. "I want to, even if it makes me a little bit nervous. I'm not used to showing that much skin."

"Yeah, you never shower with the rest of us at Beacon after sparring with professor Goodwitch."

Had she still held the cup, Weiss was sure she would've spat out the content. Of course they didn't! Just the thought of showering with Ruby and trying to act unfazed was impossible to imagine. There was another reason too, albeit a minor one. It hadn't felt right to shower with other girls since she was gay. But Ruby didn't need to do know that.

Weiss nodded instead, rolling her eyes while trying to ignore the blush creeping up her neck. She remembered Ruby's suggestion from earlier. "Dolt, of course we can't shower together."

Ruby shot her a smirk and waggled her eyebrows at her. "Never say never." Then she grew serious, thankfully sparing Weiss any further distress. "So you'll be fine?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. I look forward to it." she gulped, chewing on her lip for a moment as she considered revealing a last little detail. "I... hope you'll like my bikini." It came out meekly and she felt her face flush a deep red, not quite believing she had actually said that out loud. But she had bought the bikini with Ruby in mind. Maybe she was a little bit more nervous than she let on if she was fishing for reassurances like this?

Ruby, for her part, smiled comfortingly at her, giving her a wink that eased her nerves. "And I hope you like mine." Then she grabbed their two cups, handed one to Weiss and pulled her closer to her again, letting Weiss use her frame for support.

Then they heard the bathroom door open and Blake walked back inside a few seconds later. Yang followed soon after, once she had dusted off the cooling box.

They continued to watch the movie, though Weiss had stopped giving up on understanding the plot. It didn't really matter though; it wasn't like this was a masterpiece, and besides, there was something very relaxing about just sitting there, leaning against her girlfriend and enjoying the company while sipping on the still hot chocolate, idly filtering out the background noise of the TV.

Her lukewarm appreciation of the content on the screen was made all the easier by the company. Ruby was right next to her. She was soft, warm and the way she moved ever so slightly with every breath was calming. Sitting together like this, quietly enjoying the time they were spending together, was precious to Weiss, not getting tired of it in spite of all the time this exact thing had happened at Beacon. Something about feeling Ruby so close to her just made her relax and feel at ease. She was worrying too much over tomorrow too. _It will be fine_. And well, she could admit to herself that she was curious.

She glanced to the right. Like she had come to expect, Ruby was eagerly invested in the movie and her eyes darted left and right to follow what was happening. With a smile on her face, Weiss cuddled just a bit closer and settled in, as happy as content as she could be.

The drink was gone all too soon, and she placed the empty mug on the table. An idea struck her and she patted her lap, catching Ruby's attention. "Since you were so jealous." A smirk played on her lips over reminding Ruby.

Her girlfriend looked very embarrassed before shooting Yang and Blake a challenging glance. A moment was all it took for Ruby to decide, and in the next second was she making herself comfortable, putting her head in Weiss' lap and pulling the blanket over her body.

Weiss caught Yang sending her a wink, making her face take on a tinge of red.

She began to gently stroke her fingers through Ruby's red-tipped and disorderly hair. She liked it that way. It was longer now, and she idly wondered when Ruby planned to cut it. It looked good on, and she wouldn't mind if she let it grow out a bit more.

"Can I brush your hair before bed again?" Ruby queried, meeting her eyes briefly before going back to the TV.

Weiss could clearly hear how Yang tried to stifle a laugh. Turning her head, she found both Yang and Blake staring intently at the TV, playing oblivious. She blushed slightly again but disregarded the sensation, raising her voice over the TV. "She's a natural at it. Expect it to happen daily when we're back at Beacon."

Yang chuckled and gave her a thumbs up, then returned her attention to the screen. Blake gave her a small smile. Weiss returned it in kind, absentmindedly stroking Ruby's hair and enjoying the serenity of the moment.

When a commercial break interrupted, Ruby turned her head back towards her. "Kiss me." She pushed herself up with her core muscles alone, managing to reach about halfway.

Not one to argue, Weiss put an arm on her back and closed the distance, giving her a tender kiss and letting her lips linger for a few moments, until Ruby broke it and plopped down on her lap again, letting out a huff of air from the exertion.

"Love you, Weiss."

"Love you, Ruby."

* * *

Weiss woke up and blinked blearily. From the way most of the room was enveloped in the faint light from the moon, it was evidently in the middle of the night. A quick glance at the red digits of the digital clock Ruby had on her desk confirmed as much.

She felt cold and instinctively reached forward to bury her face in Ruby's hair and to cling closer to her for warmth.

It posed a small problem the moment she became alert enough to realize her plans had been foiled. Ruby wasn't snuggled up in her arms like agreed. She also noticed the blanket wasn't covering her entirely, explaining why she'd woken up in the first place.

It also explained why she felt a very familiar warm weight press against her back. The arm she noted draped over her midsection confirmed her suspicions. And when Ruby began to pull more of the blanket towards herself in her sleep…

_But it was my turn to be the big spoon! She must've woken up for a visit to the bathroom and seen her chance, the little dolt._

On the one hand, Weiss had to admire Ruby for being crafty and so distinctly… well, Ruby. On the other hand, they've had an agreement she still intended to uphold.

A plan hatched in her mind. She was going to be the big spoon the _entire_ night.

Carefully, Weiss began to extricate herself from Ruby's grasp. It was a slow process, as Ruby was a usually light sleeper and early riser, with only heavy exhaustion enough to change that.

Despite a few weak attempts from Ruby to keep her in place, Weiss eventually managed to place her feet on the floor and unceremoniously glide down from the bed.

She shivered again. Out from under the warm blanket covering them it was definitely too chilly for her liking. Goosebumps popped up on the skin of her arms.

_Not to mention that it's incredibly cozy to cuddle up together._

With the heat source gone, Ruby, still fast asleep, rolled over on her stomach to occupy the still warm space. A small whine escaped her, and Weiss had to stifle a laugh.

"Dolt," she whispered affectionately and made sure the blanket covered Ruby fully, then carefully climbed back into the bed from the tail end of it. She moved slowly, listening closely to her girlfriend's soft and rhythmic inhales and exhales.

Without disturbing Ruby's sleep, Weiss found herself positioned behind her, back against the wall. The blanket had luckily come undone from Ruby's clutch, and Weiss slipped under it quickly. A happy little sigh escaped her as the warmth and company she'd yearned for embraced her.

And an arm around Ruby's midsection followed by a light tug was all it took for Ruby to move enough to allow Weiss to catch her in an embrace.

She smiled over her little victory, feeling very pleased with herself. It was just a shame Ruby would always wake up before her. Weiss would have liked to see the look on her face when she realized she'd been outsmarted.

A yawn escaped her and Weiss settled in, scooting as close as she could. The arm around Ruby's midsection found one of her hands. She buried her nose in Ruby's hair, inhaling the fragrance of her shampoo and enjoying the way the strands of hair tickled her skin.

_I'm so glad I worked up the courage to ask if we could share the bed. This is perfect._

Weiss closed her eyes and listened to the melody of Ruby's soft breathing. Within moments she was off to the land of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ruby is precious, isn't she?
> 
> Not that much happened really, but I got to show the team doing something together, Weiss and Taiyang having a conversation, and Ruby and Weiss talking about the beach plans. I really want to show that there's communication between them in this area since Weiss has her issues.
> 
> And as you could see, being in Ruby's home can be painful for reasons that might not at first be apparent. If one hasn't had a good childhood and a loving family, it's so easy to feel envy and jealousy. At the same time, Weiss is able to deal with it since she acknowledges that it's natural to have those feelings.
> 
> Next chapter: Beach scene.
> 
> Reviews appreciated, no matter how long or short they are!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's chapter 20. Hope you folks enjoy it. Takes place the day after last chapter, so it's the Wednesday of their first week at Patch.
> 
> I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.

Weiss leaned against a tree to steady herself as she tried to remove her left sock. It wasn't the easiest since she was also trying to hold onto the towel wrapped around her. The rest of her clothes were piled up neatly in a plastic bag, and after a second of fumbling she deposited the sock on top of it. She took another quick look around to make sure she was alone, and then she removed her underwear and quickly grabbed the bikini she'd bought a few days ago.

She critically examined the cyan two piece set she'd gone with, already second-guessing her choice. It was fairly modest as far as a bikini went, but she wasn't used to showing this much skin around anyone. The last time Weiss had taken a dip in anything else than a private pool had been when she was still a child. Back then, she had been too young to care, and later in life she had accustomed herself to changing without anyone else watching, even at Beacon. Naturally, the prospect of suddenly showing so much skin made her feel a bit uncomfortable. However, she had decided to go through with this and throw off another insecurity she'd carried for far too long.

However, the real source of anxiety was the fact that Ruby would see her in _just_ a bikini. Weiss was sure Ruby would be smitten, but this would be more embarrassing than sitting in her girlfriend's lap.

_Well, I suppose it won't be as bad as when Blake and Yang caught us in the kitchen yesterday._

Going back to her previous train of thought, she had to concede to herself that a not-so-insignificant part of her wanted Ruby to see her in _just_ a bikini _-_ and make her jaw drop. It was perhaps a bit vain, but she knew she was beautiful, and Ruby's thoughts on the matter were crystal clear. She was hence sure that Ruby would appreciate what she saw.

Moreover, she would get a chance to see Ruby in a bikini - a very exciting prospect. It was something that had increasingly been at the forefront of her mind during the last few days. Now that the time was drawing close, the swirling mix of anxiety and anticipation in her grew stronger.

_I wouldn't mind it at all… I really want to see her in it._

It felt good to acknowledge that.

After putting on the swimsuit and adjusting the straps, she scrutinized her appearance. Her skin was smooth and pale, but she could make out the slight contrast between her stomach and her arms and legs; the sun had begun to leave its seasonal mark where her new casual style of t-shirts and shorts didn't shield her.

It was a fine day, with a clear blue skies and just the tiniest breeze making the warm weather just short of overpowering. Without sunscreen protection, she was sure the beginning of an almost body-wide tan would be noticeable by tomorrow.

"Weiss, come out! Ruby's eager to oggle you!" Yang's voice came from the general direction of the beach, interrupting her inspection. Ruby's indignant protest over the teasing followed a second later and carried over the entire area. A smile pulled at her lips. Some things never changed.

"I'm on my way!" she shouted, getting an acknowledging whoop from Yang in return.

Weiss took a deep breath and steeled herself. Then she discarded the towel and stepped out from behind the tree, her eyes fixed on the ground beneath her, her clothes and items in hand. After just a few steps the coarse grass turned into fine sand, warm to the touch from the beautiful Thursday afternoon sun. With her eyes, she followed the random patterns and wind-swept grass as she walked and basked in the warmth from the sun washing over her skin.

Then she gathered her courage and looked up from the ground, heart throbbing, and spotted her friends waiting for her next to a large blanket, a few towels, a cooling box with food, drinks and two bags with anything else they could need.

The beach itself met and exceeded her expectations. Just like Yang had said, it was secluded and nestled deep within the forest half an hour's walk from the town. It was best described as a inlet, with the land protecting it from most of the waves. Over time, sand had washed in and made it an attractive location for taking a dip. The water seemed to be shallow too, something which she appreciated.

Her eyes then settled on her friends. Yang was unsurprisingly enough wearing a yellow bikini, though the modesty was more than what Weiss had expected. Blake was in shorts and a tank-top for the moment, apparently still unsure if she would go in the water or not. Weiss glanced quickly up to the top of her head. Blake's bow was off again. Now that Weiss thought about it, Blake hadn't worn it for several days, not even when outside.

_I hope she'll stop wearing it at Beacon too._

Finally, her eyes drifted to Ruby and her heart skipped a beat.

They had not changed together even before they became an item, and while Weiss had felt Ruby's physique when they cuddled and made out, plus having seen Ruby wearing shorts and a tank-top or t-shirt on plenty of occasions by now, it hadn't given her a complete picture or done it justice. The months at Beacon had toned Ruby's muscles, and seeing her girlfriend in just a red bikini made her mouth become dry as sandpaper. Ruby was gorgeous, and Weiss had to try very hard to not stare.

Her moderately visible stomach muscles, her perfect thighs, the way the bikini defined her chest, or how inviting her collarbone looked… Weiss really wanted to stare, to drink it all in at her own leisure.

_She's perfect. As rude as it is, I wish Blake and Yang weren't here so I could admire her a bit more openly…_

For Ruby's part, she looked, predictably enough, stunned. Weiss saw her stare at her openly with a kind of slack-jawed admiration she'd never quite seen before. Pride, joy and a pleased sort of embarrassment over having this effect on her girlfriend without even trying grew in Weiss, and it reaffirmed that her choice of bikini had been a success. Subconsciously, she stood a little bit straighter and puffed out her chest the tiniest bit from the silent praise.

With all the subtlety and tact she was known for, Yang decided to voice her thoughts on the matter. "Hot stuff! Weissy, I think you broke Rubes."

Trust Yang to know what to say to make her want to hide somewhere. Weiss squirmed a little from the playful comment. It made her acutely aware of her state of dress, and she wasn't yet fully acclimated to that truth.

Ruby blinked and shook herself out of whatever happy place her mind had gone off to. For Weiss, it was difficult to not let thoughts of a similar kind pop up. Especially when she was busy committing the view in front of her to memory.

"W-Weiss, you look… good." A bright blush blossomed up on Ruby's face and she gave Weiss a shy smile, making her feel very self-conscious, and she fidgeted slightly on the spot over the compliment.

Yang tried very hard to stifle a laugh, making everything worse.

"Yang," Blake interrupted, winking at Weiss. "Let's go into the water. Just mind my ears; I hate getting water in them." Blake removed her clothes, revealing a conservative black bikini underneath.

_I have to thank Blake later. Yang's next words would've probably been the death of the two of us._

She glanced at Ruby, and the girl smiled coyly back at her, her face unnaturally red. Weiss was sure it mirrored her own nicely. No doubt Ruby could also imagine what Yang had been about to say.

"Alright, let's do that," Yang agreed eagerly. "Sunscreen lotion is in the bag over there, Weiss. Ruby, you'll need it too. Don't think I've forgotten about your complaining when you got a sunburn."

"I know, Yang. I was going to...just...uhm..." The reason would for some reason not manifest, and Ruby looked down at the ground and nervously made little figures in the sand with her toes.

"Waiting for Weiss, huh? Well played, sis, well played," Yang said and chuckled heartily.

Weiss blushed and raised an eyebrow at Ruby, who merely shrugged and looked bashfully at her. She could imagine what Ruby was planning.

"Take your time then," Yang continued, nodding to Blake "Blake, let's go!"

Blake's eyes took on a competitive edge. On the count of three they both bolted for the water. A few seconds later they splashed into it, kicking up a fountain's worth that sparkled beautifully in the air.

"How's the temperature?" Weiss half-shouted, looking with some longing at the gentle waves rolling in and the havoc Yang in particular was causing by throwing herself towards them. It looked like fun. She felt a sort of childish giddiness stir within her at the prospect of joining them and hoped the water would be warm enough.

"It's warmer than I thought!" Blake shouted back as she waded further out with Yang.

Ruby turned to her and nodded. "I checked while you were getting ready and it's pretty warm. That's also why we like this place so much; it's only neck deep really far out, so the water tends to be warmer here than at some of the more popular beaches."

Weiss nodded absentmindedly as she looked around again. To her, it sounded like the perfect place for a bath. Secluded with forest on all sides but one, warm water, no pesky currents to worry about and no other people to bother them. The warm sun and the screeching of seagulls added to the already positive mood in her.

"Don't forget the sunscreen lotion," Yang hollered at the top of her lungs from our in the water. "It's important to use protection!" The cackling laugh that followed made the connotation abundantly clear to both of them.

Weiss felt in equal parts like sinking through the sand and smacking herself for having forgotten something so important. Her skin was sensitive so she would need it.

"She has a point. We don't want to burn ourselves." Ruby awkwardly shuffled her feet in the sand for a moment, then grabbed Weiss' hand. "This is pretty awkward, right?"

Their current situation caught up to Weiss again. Her eyes briefly flickered over Ruby's appearance. "Yes," she agreed, giving the hand she was holding a squeeze. "However, I think that we both have to get used to it."

Ruby giggled, giving her a big smile. "Yeah, probably. I wouldn't mind seeing you in the bikini more… you're beautiful, Weiss. Stunningly beautiful."

Weiss blushed up to her ears over the praise and the slightly dreamy tone Ruby held, and it only got worse when she noticed Ruby's eyes drifting downwards.

"You're beautiful too, Ruby," she replied, letting her eyes briefly flicker downwards. It was difficult for her to not try to sneak a glance whenever Ruby was looking away for a moment.

Ruby's eyes met hers when she looked back up. She giggled, making Weiss' face burn at having been caught red-handed.

"Well, I've been working out a lot at Beacon." Ruby jokingly flexed her arm and winked at her in a very exaggerated manner. "Glad you like it! I'll go and get the sunscreen now, and I don't mind if you look some more. I want you to!"

With a giggle over the momentarily dumbfounded expression Weiss felt herself make, Ruby skipped over to their belongings and began to rummage around in one of the bags, sitting down on her haunches.

Weiss took Ruby's invite to look. It wasn't like she wouldn't have done it anyway if she was to be honest with herself. Ruby's exposed back was very pleasant to look at, with only a thin strap to distract her. The way the muscles played under her skin while she rummaged around was perfection itself as far as Weiss was concerned. She couldn't help but to fantasize about how she'd look without that _troublesome_ little strap.

"Was last year that bad?" she asked, not wanting to let the incriminating silence stretch for too long.

Something about that fact - fantasizing about Ruby - felt very right to her. Over the past few days she'd had a few opportunities to read her book, and it felt like things were beginning to sort itself out in her mind. Or maybe it was the fact that reading that kind of story had made her … bothered enough to experiment. She wasn't sure what had caused it, but she found herself looking at Ruby with impure thoughts at the edge of her mind a lot more often now. They slept every night closely cuddled together as well, making her acutely aware of Ruby's body each time. Sex was still something that made her really nervous, but the more she thought about it, the more curious she became. And the more curious she became, the more her thoughts wandered. And the more her thoughts wandered, the more appealing the prospect became, starting the circle over again.

"Worse. I fell asleep on a towel and burned my back. Had to sleep on my stomach for a few days." Ruby visibly shuddered at the memory, breaking Weiss out of her thoughts. "So… I was thinking that maybe I could help you with your back?" Hope was evident in her voice.

Turning around, Ruby gave Weiss a confident look, one that made her knees feel weak for the briefest of moments. Ruby did a terrible job at concealing her eagerness - not that Weiss had expected anything else. With Blake and Yang not in their immediate vicinity, Ruby was turning back to her much bolder self. From prior experience, Weiss knew what to expect. However, why didn't she up the ante herself? Show that she could also play this game?

Weiss looked out over the inlet. Yang and Blake were swimming away from them, seeking out deeper waters. She realized they would be preoccupied with splashing around in the water to pay them much attention.

An idea took hold in her mind. Weiss gulped. As crazy as it sounded, it made sense considering the circumstances. _Am I going to ask Ruby if she could do this?_ Her brain, or at least a part of it, said no. However, the rest of it along with her heart said yes. She was also confident Ruby wouldn't be against it - quite the opposite.

"So was this why you were waiting for me?" she asked as a way of leading into the subject, keeping her tone neutral.

Ruby nodded and had the decency to look somewhat guilty over it, in that cute manner she did when she was caught checking her out or was thrown off guard.

Weiss had something much better in mind though. Nervousness coiled in her, as did hope. "Why don't I help you with your arms and legs too? Lay down on the towel."

It came out as more of an unsure and timid squeak than anything else, a far cry from the confident tone she had planned. Weiss coughed and picked up a bottle of water to sooth her dry throat.

She was one-hundred percent sure they would have to deal with an awful lot of insinuations and teasing once they joined them in the water, but that was precisely why she had been able to be so bold in the first place. No matter what they did, Yang would be Yang, and so they may as well take the opportunity.

Ruby appeared simultaneously surprised and intrigued over the suggestion. It took only a moment for her to look out at where Yang and Blake was and reach the same conclusion as Weiss had a moment ago. That settled whatever internal debate she'd had, and she promptly flopped down on a towel.

With her heartbeat through the roof, it really hit Weiss what she was about to do, and a brief wave of anxiety flowed through her before she calmed herself down and strengthened her resolve. She wanted to do this. She wanted to 'move forward', as vague of an expression as it was. And she absolutely wanted to run her hands over Ruby's body.

_Just a month ago I wouldn't have been able to admit that to myself. A lot has changed for the better, hasn't it?_

Weiss sat down on her knees next to Ruby, enjoying the way she sunk down an inch or two in the warm sand. She took the bottle and carefully pressed out a generous amount of lotion. It was cool, in sharp contrast to everything else.

Carefully, she rubbed the lotion over her hands and gently put the tip of her fingers on Ruby's back. The contact sent a pleasurable shiver up her spine. Despite the tender motion, Ruby let out a high-pitched squeal and flailed around, much to Weiss' amusement. When the initial response passed, Ruby went back to lying still with her head tilted sideways, eyes closed.

"Dolt, stay still."

Ruby only grunted an agreement, sticking out her tongue at her.

Weiss relaxed and the stiffness in her shoulders disappeared. She was with Ruby; it would be fine, because she knew they both wanted this. The desire and want to touch certainly outweighed any objections she could come up with for herself at this point.

Setting about her task again with renewed confidence, Weiss couldn't help but to shamelessly take the opportunity to take in every inch of her girlfriend's body. While her gaze traveled from one place to the next, her hands explored defined back muscles, slender yet strong arms and spent perhaps a bit more time than needed on each area.

She quickly noticed how Ruby relaxed almost immediately, making her apply a bit more force and massage any tense muscles she found.

It was a… gratifying experience, something she wanted to do again. However, when Ruby began to moan in contentment when she massaged a spot that was sore from their daily training, Weiss had to take a stand; it was simply too mortifying to listen to.

"Ruby! Stop that! It's embarrassing."

"No, it feels good!" Though her eyes remained close, Ruby failed to suppress her sly smile. Through her mortification, Weiss bristled. Ruby knew exactly what she was doing, and Weiss was going to get revenge.

She recalled Yang's advice about Ruby's ticklish spots and set about her task, turning Ruby into a giggling, writing mess that flailed about.

"Will you behave?"

Ruby looked back at her, pouting slightly after the struggle stopped. "Sorry, I will. But in all honesty, getting a massage feels really good. With how much I swing Crescent Rose around, I think I need that. Can you help me someday?"

"Yes, I wouldn't mind. I'm not good at it yet, but I can learn," Weiss promised, enjoying the happy smile Ruby shot her. It would be a good way to spoil her cute girlfriend.

When she was done with Ruby's neck, back and arms, she repeated the process on her legs and feet, mindful to keep her hands from straying too far up Ruby's thighs. This time she was careful, wanting it to be relaxing for her girlfriend. "Don't worry, I won't tickle you. This is just to get the sunscreen lotion into your skin. I'll be careful."

"Thanks, I'm so ticklish." Ruby groaned.

"Well, I think it's very cute, but I won't exploit it more than absolutely necessary."

Ruby threw her a worried glance, but Weiss didn't make good on her worry. She had, after all, her hands full. Having unrestricted access to her bare legs was wonderful. She'd never had the opportunity to admire them so closely before, so she made sure to familiarize herself.

"Enjoying it?" she heard Ruby ask, the girl lightly brushing her toes against one arm.

"Y-yes, it's… nice," she stuttered out as her hand moved up and down Ruby's left leg.

_Arousing would be more accurate. I almost wish I'd said that, just to throw her off-balance._

Weiss' mouth felt dry and her hands had a slight tremble to them from the adrenaline rushing through her veins at this point. As her hands were occupied and the seconds ticked by, it became increasingly difficult for her to focus. The reality of the situation was that Ruby laid before her, with only two pieces of modest clothing covering her.

Not much was left now. Her eyes kept drifting to Ruby's rear, and she felt a need to do… something. In a moment of confidence, or arousal, she leaned forward and laid her hand on the tight fabric covering it. It wasn't like this was uncharted territory in their relationship by this point, even if had until now been a one-sided habit.

Ruby reacted immediately, freezing up for a second and nearly making Weiss pull back before she relaxed. "That was about time. Touch as much as you want to," she commented after a second, her voice practically dripping with joy.

"O-Okay," was all Weiss managed to get out. She tentatively tested the waters by moving her hand around, enjoying the sensation. Excitement coursed through Weiss, her rapid heartbeat nearly blocking out any other sounds.

_I guess I can sort of understand why Ruby's so obsessed with touching… mine. Or why she likes to rest her hands there when we cuddle sometimes._

Weiss removed her hands after a few seconds though. It felt more awkward the longer she let her hand stay, even if it also felt pleasant. She decided that she could investigate this further at a later time - perhaps later in the evening.

"Done, turn around," she squeaked out and ushered Ruby to move, her girlfriend happily obliging.

That only managed to fluster her even more, since Ruby now laid on her back and had a sly grin on her face. For Weiss' already overloaded mind it proved to be another challenge. She was grateful that her girlfriend could read her mood so well and refrained from making any suggestive comments as she continued applying the lotion, keeping her eyes away now that Ruby could follow her gaze.

Weiss didn't know what to say, and so she stayed silent. She didn't like how to atmosphere began to grow a little bit awkward, but her mind came up blank. Making smalltalk right now was a doomed endeavor.

"Weiss, it's okay to look if you want to," Ruby said softly, causing Weiss to grow rigid for a moment. "Touch too, if you want. But I don't want you to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, so if you don't want to, I understand."

Weiss glanced at Ruby as she considered it, looking into those understanding silver-colored eyes. The playful grin was gone, replaced with gentle understanding. She thought back to their previous conversations about physical intimacy and where to draw the line, as well as her own shifting position on the matter.

_Testing the waters is fun... I mean, I'm already touching her all over her body, so it wouldn't make sense to make a fuss over it… and I really want to. But I don't want to cause her any frustration._

"It's just very awkward, " Weiss explained, still undecided. "You look very attractive, and it makes me want to," she coughed, "look. But I also feel like it's too… forward. I mean, we barely have any clothes on."

"I know, but you're the only one in the whole world who I want to look at me this way, Weiss," Ruby replied, her voice growing warmer. "It makes me feel amazing. So I don't mind at all." The way she blushed when she said that, and the way her eyes grew momentarily bashful, made Weiss' heart skip a beat.

It gave her the confidence she needed to say what she really wanted. "That's good to know… and you can look at me too as much as you want to. It makes me feel… beautiful."

_It's only fair. We're together, so it should be natural. But it really isn't fair how the little minx can make me do whatever she wants with just a slight shift of her expression._

So Weiss looked, just as Ruby did. Bit by bit, she learned to simply appreciate her girlfriend without subterfuge or hesitation, gradually overcoming the shyness she could still feel whenever she deliberately let their eyes stray. Their eyes roamed, secure in the knowledge that it was fine to unashamedly admire each other.

Weiss again found herself wishing they were alone so they could do... more. Whatever that was. She still didn't know. Touch maybe? Explore Ruby's… features over what she was wearing?

Not coming to a decision, she pushed her musings aside and focused back on her task.

Soon after, they switched places, and Weiss did not fail to notice how excited Ruby looked over the prospect at hand. It was very cute and so typical of her girlfriend, again making her feel that special kind of warmth contentment that came from knowing she was beautiful and wanted. She took slow breaths, trying to ignore the nervousness she felt within her at the same time.

However, she soon forgot all about it as Ruby began to massage the lotion onto her back, and Weiss slowly melted into a metaphorical pile of goo. "Dust, Ruby, this feels amazing. You'll have to do this again someday. Preferably after each combat class with Goodwitch."

Ruby hummed in acknowledgement and continued over her lower back and down to her legs. As expected, Weiss felt a hand give her rear a few loving pats, a giggle accompanying it.

She sighed in good-natured exasperation from the predictable move. "Love you too, Ruby."

Ruby just laughed and indicated for her to turn around. With their roles reversed a second time, Weiss was once again acutely aware of their state of dress.

Trying her best to disregard the embarrassment she felt over the hands roaming over her body, she slowly relaxed again. It was intimate, but not necessarily sexual. For all the times Ruby's eyes drifted up and down, she moved slowly and gently, staying clear of the more intimate areas.

For her part, Weiss certainly appreciated whenever Ruby, in a very calculating manner, leaned forward to give her a good view.

"You're beautiful," Weiss complimented. "I don't say that often enough."

Ruby beamed with joy even as her hand was busy with her midriff. "You too, Weiss. I'm sure I'm saying it enough, but one more time can't hurt, right?"

"Hush, don't ruin the moment," Weiss replied playfully.

Ruby merely scooted closer and bent down for a kiss. It was slow and gentle, yet to Weiss it sent an electrifying sensation through her, amplifying her more salacious thoughts. She instinctively craned her neck and used her arms to keep Ruby's head in place, mashing their lips together before her mind had time to catch up with her body.

It lasted only a moment, but when they pulled away, both girls were short of breath. A fearful, cursory glance out towards the water showed that Yang and Blake didn't appear to have looked their way.

"Wow, that was hot," Ruby said with a slightly starry-eyed look, absentmindedly stroking a single finger over her lips.

Weiss tried to get her breathing under control. In one moment all she had thought of was a brief kiss, but then she had, for a lack of better word, snapped.

_I need to take a few deep breaths and calm myself down. This is definitely not the place for that sort of kissing!_

"Y-yes, it was, but we shouldn't do it here."

"But we can later?" Ruby asked hopefully, her eyes gleaming with desire.

"I… don't see why not," Weiss answered and sent her a shy smile. "Just finish up so we can let it dry and then get in the water. I want to go swimming."

She wouldn't mind some more intense kissing later. It felt like she needed to vent somehow, or perhaps like she wanted to acknowledge the sensations and emotions within her by acting on them. That thought sent a pleasurable tingle down between her thighs, making her want to sigh out of frustration and over how she was acting. It was so … out of character for her to act like some kind of needy schoolgirl… that she supposed she, at the end of the day, was.

_But perhaps that's fine… there's no one else I would want to feel this way around. I think that… following my heart when it comes to physical intimacy isn't a bad thing. Ruby's a lot better at that than I am._

She thought back to Ruby's reassurance earlier and went back to admiring her girlfriend.

When Ruby had completed her task a minute later, Weiss rose and sat down on the blanket, with Ruby joining her. They did the last bits, like the upper thighs, themselves and then helped each other with applying it on their respective face.

When they were done, they sat and waited for the sunscreen to dry. It took only a moment for Ruby to loop her arm around her waist and for her fingers to begin gently stroking over her stomach. The familiar gesture felt calm and reassuring, and Weiss leaned into the embrace, trying to ignore how… bothered she still was. The attraction she felt, the need, was primal and it was terribly distracting. Especially since their bodies were touching and a cursory glance to the side was all it took to see Ruby cleavage. Needless to say, her eyes strayed.

"Did you like it? The … massage, I mean?" Weiss wasn't sure why she asked. There was just an instinctual need in her to confirm that Ruby had enjoyed it just as much as she had.

"Yep! That was fun. You have the smoothest skin and you're so soft and all I wanted was to cuddle and kiss you and never ever let go!"

The fierce blush that Weiss had donned for the last minutes made a resurgence after the glowing compliment.

Sitting together like this allowed Weiss for time to calm herself down and regain her bearings though. In a sense, what they'd just done felt partially unreal. She was shocked over how bold she had been, and equally so when she checked the time and realized that no more than five minutes had passed. It had certainly felt like a lot longer - in a good way.

"I liked it too. A lot," Weiss confirmed shyly. She wanted Ruby to know that, and help her girlfriend to put the sometimes mixed signals she knew she was giving off into a greater context.

Weiss felt how Ruby lazily patted her stomach. "I could tell". Her voice was smug.

She stood up then, holding out her hand that Weiss accepted. She cleared her throat awkwardly, oddly nervous all of sudden. "Weiss, before we go into the water… would you mind if I hug you?"

"Of course, would you even ask that at this poin- oh…"

The metaphorical light-bulb went off in Weiss's head. Their attire consisted of quite a bit less than usual. It was very considerate of Ruby to ask, but there was no way she was going to say no. Weiss realized she wouldn't mind the experience at all, especially not after how touchy they'd both been not even a minute ago.

Ruby threw a glance out towards the water, where laughter and splashes rang out. "Yang and Blake aren't looking our way, if it helps." Her voice was very hopeful.

Weiss huffed in amusement at Ruby's attempt of coaxing her into a hug. There was no hesitation on her part though, and she nodded her approval, sending Ruby a soft smile. No one could say anything about her wanting to hug her girlfriend, right?

Somewhat awkwardly, Ruby opened her arms. Weiss, her back against the sea, took a step forward, her heart beating wildly, and put her own hands on Ruby's lower back and pulled her closer.

It was a sensation Weiss hadn't experienced before, but one she instantly grew to like. It was warmer, more intimate, and felt more fundamentally right than when she cuddled with Ruby in her nightgown. Weiss melted into the hug, enjoying how their legs, chests and even stomachs subtly rubbed against each other.

Ruby's warm breath tickled her ear as her girlfriend rested her head on Weiss' shoulder. They held each other tightly, their shared experience serving to ease both girls nerves as their breathing calmed down into a slow, synchronized pace.

That was another thing Weiss loved about Ruby; the younger girl always seemed to be able to figure out the mood and gave in to whatever Weiss needed in that moment, often times before she knew so herself.

Weiss was very grateful for that. She had a lot to think over after their intimate moment, and she knew Ruby would give her the time she needed to sort it out in her head. The emotions she had felt, the need within her, and the images burned into her mind of Ruby all pointed towards one thing that she, especially after today, could now admit to herself that she really wanted.

_I… want to experience that with her, but why does the idea have to make me so nervous!? There's no longer any shame associated with the idea, so I suppose it's progress if nothing else. I just... wish this was easier than it is. Ruby seeing me naked and doing those things… what if I mess up or do something she dislikes!? I want it to be a precious memory for the two of us._

She didn't have all the answers yet, hesitation still ample whenever she thought of it. But she could consider it some more later. Along with an idea that struck her in that moment.

_Maybe it would be fine to go a little bit further when we kiss and cuddle? Touching above the clothes would be fine, wouldn't it? But I don't want her to feel frustrated by it… though, on the other hand, I know she likes it, and she did tell me I could touch, didn't she?_

The prospect made her anxious, but also very excited. Weiss had never been one to move her hands around a lot when they kissed, usually resting them on Ruby's lower back or shoulders, but maybe she could change that?

However, that could come later. For the moment, she had something much more important to do though: Tell Ruby how much she meant to her.

"Love you, dolt."

"Love you more, princess" Ruby pulled her head back enough to meet her eyes. They practically sparkled with happiness and in the next moment Ruby moved forward and softly bumped her nose against Weiss' own. They giggled and rubbed their noses together like two affectionate cats would. It was such a sappy, silly thing to do, and Weiss loved it for that very reason.

An idea popped into Weiss' head at the moment. It would no doubt surprise Ruby and also be playful… and Weiss would be lying if she tried to convince herself it wasn't a tempting target.

Quick as lightning, she moved her hands onto Ruby's rear and gave a good squeeze. "Tag, you're it!"

For a few seconds all Weiss could hear was her own feet running over the warm sand, and her own barely restrained laughter. She wished she could've seen the no doubt dumbfounded expression on Ruby's face.

Her feet splashed into the water. The temperature was pleasant thanks to the sunshine over the past week.

"No fair, Weiss!" A few seconds later, and in a cloud of rose petals, Ruby reached her and latched onto her. When literally all of Ruby's weight was suddenly added to her own, Weiss slipped, and they fell into the water in a tangle of limbs and shouts. Weiss' head came below the surface, but she kicked upwards a second later and resurfaced a meter from Ruby. She huffed and shook her head to get what she had inhaled out of her nose. Ruby was busy wiping her face, sputtering like a cat.

They looked at each other, taking in each other's ruffled appearance. Mirth bubbled up and they broke out in laughter. Then Weiss splashed water in Ruby's face again, before fleeing further out, laughing as Ruby chased after her.

* * *

Ruby Rose didn't usually have the problem of not being able to fall asleep. Most days, she would be out within 10 minutes of laying down, but today was different. It was like the shock of what had happened earlier in the day was just now finally catching up to her.

She'd seen Weiss in a bikini. She'd applied sunscreen all over her girlfriend's soft, gorgeous and absolutely perfect body. And Weiss had done the same to her! And not even half an hour ago, they'd retired to bed, where their nightly kissing session had shown that things had changed between them. In short, Weiss had been a little more touchy-feely than usual, though Ruby guessed it wasn't surprising consider the events of today.

Just thinking about any of those moments was enough for her heartbeat to shoot up and for the familiar need to grow more distracting, her toes involuntary curling as a slight shift of how she lay in bed was enough to send a wave of sensation through her. How she could faintly make out Weiss' lavender fragrance didn't make it any easier either, the scent only magnifying it. The way Weiss had looked at her today, the way her hands had slightly trembled as they moved over her skin... She could vividly recall how every touch had felt electrifying, burning hot to the touch, and how Weiss had looked at her with eyes that spoke of desire.

Taking a cold shower once they got back had come in handy to dispel her of the worst of her pent up need, but now it was slowly creeping back to the forefront of her mind. Ruby took a deep breath, trying to not recall all the images of Weiss she'd burned into her mind forever.

_It was fun though, really fun! I could never have imagined her doing this just a week ago. It's actually kind of surreal that just a few days ago she wasn't yet ready to be public without relationships. I guess I've made her really curious…_

But Ruby had also seen the indecision mixed in with it. That had made her not do anything of what had sprung to mind when she laid on the blanket. The same insight was why she had reassured Weiss, slowly telling her how it was fine to admire and touch as much as she wanted.

Ruby recognized the anxiety, even if she didn't understand it. After all, she'd never really felt any hesitation or anxiety over the more intimate aspects of their relationship besides what she assumed was the normal jitters everyone would feel. What she'd read about sex had told her that it was something fun to be enjoyed together and a very important way to bond and grow closer. Weiss was different though. Like so many other things, her anxieties and attitudes could be traced back to her childhood and family situation.

Ruby sighed in exasperation from not knowing what to do or how to help Weiss, and turned her head to look at her girlfriend. The moonlight streaming in from the window illuminated the room in a blue-white sheen, helping her make out Weiss' features. She was resting on her back, her chest slowly rising and falling.

She smiled at the sight. Things would work themselves out somehow. Weiss just needed time.

_Seriously, being this beautiful and cute should be criminal._

The affection that welled up in her cooled her desire, making her take a deep breath as she relaxed and focus back on what was really important.

"Love you, Weiss," she whispered softly in her ear.

Weiss mumbled something in her sleep, and Ruby strained her ears to listen close. When she heard, she smiled, even as happy tears slipped down her face.

"Say that again, princess?" she asked quietly.

"Hnhn… l.. ove you, Ruby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giggity.
> 
> Well, this happened. Hope it was enjoyable and didn't come across as too perverted.
> 
> Reviews are appreciated, no matter how long or short they are.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's chapter 21. Hope you folks enjoy it. Takes place the day after last chapter, so Thursday of week 1.
> 
> I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.

Ruby hummed a tune to herself she'd heard on the radio a few days ago, grabbing another few pieces of salad, sliced tomatoes, and cucumber and putting them on the sandwiches she was busy preparing. Then she applied a generous amount of mayonnaise to make it edible again. She couldn't fathom why Weiss insisted on putting vegetables on sandwiches of all things; it made no sense! It wasn't bad; no, Ruby could admit to herself that it was alright, but it was the idea of combining deliciously soft bread with veggies that felt offensive in itself. Still, some sacrifices had to be made for her girlfriend, right?

_And some compromises, hence the mayonnaise. That should do it._

Critically examining her creation, she was pretty happy with the end result. While it wasn't a masterpiece worthy of a catering company, it looked appetizing enough. Furthermore, it felt very satisfying to stack them on top of one another and push a toothpick into the bread for added stability.

"You forgot the cheese," Taiyang reminded her, making Ruby want to smack herself. Shaking her head at her forgetfulness, Ruby careful undid the last minute of labor and added the missing ingredient before stacking them all over again.

"Whoops. Thanks, Dad. Does it look good enough?" It sounded a bit nervous even to herself, but she couldn't really stop worrying, even if she knew that Weiss wouldn't hold it against her.

"Yeah, don't worry. It looks great; you're getting the hang of the presentation aspect too. No need to be so nervous about it. Weiss will love it."

That was reassuring. Ruby just wanted to make sure everything was perfect; going on dates was still a novel experience, and Weiss deserved making an effort for.

"Are you looking forward to going back to Beacon?" he asked.

"Sort of. School is exhausting but fun. If the break was another two weeks, I wouldn't mind however..." While she talked, she kept an eye on the next sandwich she was making, mindful to not mess this one up too.

Taiyang let out a laugh at that. "I know just what you mean. Felt the same way when I studied there, and things will only pick up the pace from now on. Second semester is closing in and that means missions on top of the course work."

Ruby lightly bounced on the ball of her feet from the anticipation of that. She looked forward to leading her team and kicking Grimm butt, even if she was a bit nervous over the responsibilities that came with it.

"I just hope it's better than our first mission," he added.

"Were it rained all day and you didn't find a single Grimm?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. We got back three days later, freezing and shivering." However, from how his eyes seemed to stare into the distance, she knew that more was on his mind. That was always the case. He still grieved, and would probably do so for the rest of his life. Losing two wives wasn't something most people had to deal with, and he had not wanted to find someone to spend his time with after that.

She couldn't fault him for it. The second time had hit him a lot harder, and she could still see the effect so many years later. For her part, there was always a small tightness in her chest when the past was broached. That would probably never go away, no matter how old she got. It was just melancholic to think of what had been but no longer was. Ruby figured she'd probably feel this way for the rest of her life too.

Then he broke out in a genuine laugh, already back to his normal self. "Everyone except Qrow came down with a cold too. He spent the following week telling us how weak we were. When he fell ill the next week, he got it back tenfold. I still give him crap for it every now and then."

While she reached for another toothpick, she smiled at the story, imagining how her uncle must've irritated everyone else to the edge of insanity. It was fun to listen to it, since he didn't often speak of the past.

"Speaking about Beacon, Taiyang continued, "it'll be fun to test your skills this weekend. From the report card, you're doing great in combat class already, but maybe an old man like me can teach you guys a few tricks or two."

Ruby discarded her musing and gave an exaggerated laugh, crossing her arms under her chest and taking on a confident pose, raising herself on her tiptoes for gain height. "Watch out, old man, or you'll lose."

"Like I do whenever we play video games?" He raised a mocking eyebrow at her, and Ruby knew she had already lost the argument. Her dad was the better fighter, both in real life and virtual life.

"Not if Weiss and I team up. I think it's only fair. Two huntresses-in-training should equal one experienced hunter, right?"

He laughed at that. "I'm waiting. What's Weiss up to while she's waiting for you? I hope she's not bored."

"Probably a bit bored. She's studying company business, since she figured she might as well get it over with while she's confined to upstairs."

Ruby giggled to herself over how she had bossed Weiss around. Some _persuasion_ had been needed, more so for the fact that Weiss had caught on and had demanded compensation or else had threatened to ignore her polite order to not go downstairs They'd quickly found a middle-ground both had been _very_ happy with.

Taiyang hummed as he poured the pasta salad he'd been mixing into two lunch boxes for them. "Can't be easy for her. Poor girl, she should be able to live life like the teenager she is." His face lost some of the cheerfulness he had held previously.

"Yeah, but she wants to take over the business and she's willing to work hard to make that happen." Ruby grabbed the plastic wrapping and carefully began to fold it around the sandwiches.

_Yeah, Weiss shouldn't have to deal with this. But the world isn't perfect, so we'll have to make the best of it. And we're going on a date so it's as great as it can get for the moment!_

"How do you feel about that?" Taiyang's voice held uncertainty, like he wasn't sure if it had been a good question or not to ask.

Ruby looked out the kitchen window, taking in the view of the warm sun that gave the lawn and forest their shine while she tried to find the right way to express herself. A common brimstone butterfly was whimsically turning and diving in the air, seemingly without any pattern or plan.

"I support her and try to make sure that she strikes a good balance between work and fun. She's a lot better at it these days. You should've seen her early on at Beacon. All she did was study, and she was as grumpy as an old house cat since she never relaxed." Ruby snorted in amusement at her own comparison. She was glad Weiss couldn't hear her right now; No doubt she would've taken offense with the comparison. "Don't tell her I said that!"

Taiyang let out a hearty laugh. "I won't, promise. I remember some of the texts you sent me about her. She's changed a lot from what little I can tell, and no doubt thanks to you."

"Mm… befriending her and helping her relax and mellow out wasn't the easiest but… it got us to where we are now, so I think I did a pretty good job." She grinned, wanting to pet her own shoulder for the job well done.

"That you did, sweetie. What was I going to ask you?" He pursed his lips for a moment in thought, before squinting his eyes slightly. "Right, what about long term plans? With her being an heiress and all."

Ruby furrowed her brow and sucked on her chin as she thought. In truth, she had put that conversation off deliberately, not wanting to assume things so early in their relationship. Thankfully, since she had spilled the beans to Yang two days ago she'd felt a lot better about the insecurities and fears that had been plaguing her. The worry she'd endured from time to time had finally been put into perspective. In hindsight, she was really glad Yang had pushed her enough to talk.

That didn't meant that she was fully over it though. Ruby had acknowledged that it would be in back of her mind for the foreseeable future. What would happen between Weiss and her father was up in the air, they'd only been together for a few month, it was her first relationship, and what they'd do after Beacon was so far into the future it was difficult to imagine.

The difference compared to before was that she now had the tools to handle her anxieties. She knew _why_ she felt this way and that it was perfectly normal to feel a little insecure from time to time. Yang had felt the same thing before, and, now that she thought about it, she realized Weiss had felt really insecure early on when they began dating.

_I mean, I knew that, but I was pretty naive then and didn't understand her as well. It was probably a lot more nerve-wracking to her than what she let show. But things are better now. A lot better._

And as for herself, what she had to remember was that they loved each other, and as long as they did that, everything would be fine. It was an encouraging thought that always sent a warm feeling spreading throughout her chest whenever she thought of it. It allowed her to confidently answer Taiyang's question.

"We haven't talked about how it'll affect us in the future. It's too early for that; we've only been together for a few months." He nodded in understanding. "I mean, she wants to be a huntress too, so… I don't know, Dad, but I'm sure there's a way, and I'm not going to..." She blushed and idly scratched at her neck where her hair tickled her, her previous concern gone at the optimistic prospect of a future together with Weiss, "I want to be with her for a long time. Forever, even." Her face only got redder from the admission, and she couldn't stop herself from making a dopey smile even if she had wanted to.

He grinned at her. "How the little girl I once could hold with one arm has grown up. You make me so proud every single day. Chasing after your dream at Beacon, finding yourself a lovely partner… Go see your girlfriend; I'll finish up here." He reached out with his hand and ruffled her hair before she could duck out of the way.

Ruby really didn't mind, but it wouldn't be fun to give in without any struggle. They'd played this game for so long now that he expected her to protest. As usual, her protests had no effect at all and she resigned herself to what had now turned into a daily occurrence as he laughed and pulled her into a hug simultaneously.

"Summer is proud of you too, Ruby. I wish she was still here, but I just know that she's watching over your from somewhere. She would have wholeheartedly approved of Weiss too," he said quietly. Then her chuckled, probably from recalling something. "And dote on her something fierce, I bet."

Ruby said nothing at first, only tightening the hug. It was reassuring to hear him say that, confirming what she herself figured. Her chest felt tight again, but she didn't feel sad. It was more nuanced than that; a slight longing, a pinch of regret, gratitude for the few memories she had of her mom, and a spoonful of acceptance that the past couldn't be changed.

"Thanks, Dad. I love you," she replied softly.

"I love you too, Ruby." The words were accompanied by another affectionate pass on her hair.

When Taiyang let her go a few seconds later, the tightness in her chest was already gone, and Ruby eyed the dessert in the oven with apprehension as she tried to ruffle her hair into some semblance of order.

"Dad, will the blueberry pie really turn out well?" It was the first time she'd ever made a pie, and she couldn't help but vent her worry again, despite having had her dad supervise her during the entire process. With Weiss' love for anything with blueberries, she wanted to get it just perfect.

"Don't worry, I won't let it burn. I'll pack everything up for you and put the food in the picnic basket when the pie's cooled enough. Should be done in about thirty minutes and you can go on your merry way with Weiss to your picnic date. Speaking about that, can I take a picture of the two of you before you head out? I haven't added any new pictures to my photo album for too long already."

"Daaaaad!" Ruby whined.

"Alright, alright, no need to pout like that at me. It was just a request. I suppose," he drawled, "I can ask Weiss instead. She can probably make you agree to it." He looked absurdly pleased with the idea, and Ruby feared he would go through with it.

_Anything but that!_

"I'll think about it," she grumbled in an attempt to stall, knowing that he had already won this match. It wasn't the picture itself that was embarrassing though. Ruby wouldn't mind having a few more pictures of her and Weiss. It was just that he was so eager and happy over the fact that she had a girlfriend, and it had become quite noticeable when things had calmed down after Wess' arrival. He was so proud of her and it was mortifying to experience.

Maybe she was just ungrateful - after all, many parents weren't as open to the idea of a gay daughter, but it made her feel really self-conscious and embarrassed, like when he had loudly complimented one of her poor drawings in art class one day when she was in elementary school.

She wondered if all teenagers felt this conflict within them. Like she was still not grown up, which she really wasn't if she was to be honest with herself, and needed a doting parent who looked after her from a few feet away and cheered her on. Still, Ruby knew he meant only well and only acted the way he did because he loved her and was happy for her sake, and that made her really happy at the same time. She guessed she would just have to endure, give some ground to make him happy and try to get used to it. There was no way this would stop anytime soon, after all.

"Okay, you can take a few pictures. It would be a good memory for us to look back on," she acquiesced when she felt a bit guilty over her earlier refusal, noting how happy her agreeing made him. Quickly, she gave him another hug. "Thanks."

"No problem, Ruby. Love you," he replied and let go of her.

Ruby was about to step out from the kitchen when he called her back. "By the way, sweetie…"

She stopped and turned around. Taiyang scratched at the stubble on his throat, a trait she'd realized he did when he was a bit uncertain over something. "I don't think there's a way to say this that won't embarrass you, and I've been thinking on how to say it for a few days without luck, so I'm just going to get straight to the point..."

Ruby held her breath as she met his eyes, an anxious feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. Had he seen them make out too!?

He took a deep breath, apparently steeling himself for what he was about to say. "You and Weiss don't need to pretend that you're not sharing a bed," he continued, unable to contain the mischievous Yang-like grin spreading over his face. "It's fine, I don't mind, and I'm sure Yang don't either."

Ruby went stiff as as a board and made a very unladylike sound in the back of her throat from the pure shock of having been called out on it. It felt like the floor disappeared under her and she was free-falling. Taiyang began to laugh, and it only made her face feel like it was on fire. How had he figured it out?

Both Weiss and her had unanimously decided it was something they should keep to themselves, but now that he had reassured her it was fine, she felt stupid for having kept it a secret in the first place and shame for the very same reason.

"Sorry, Dad. It was just… I don't know how to say. It was..." her futile struggle for words to express herself ended in silence and she let her arms fall limply to her side. Ruby hadn't lied to him, but she had gone a pretty long way to obfuscate the truth, and that was equally bad in her mind. It would've just been really embarrassing to bring it up! She didn't even know or want to know how to start such a conversation.

"I would've done the same thing your age, Ruby," Taiyang reassured her. "I'm not angry or disappointed; I just want you to know that there's no need for the two of you to hide it. It's clear as day you love each other, so it's natural for you two to want to be together. No need to leave the spare mattress in a messy state anymore. Just put it back in the storage room." He gave her a kind smile, letting her know there wasn't anything to ask forgiveness for.

Feeling better already, she nodded. "Okay, I will. Dad… thanks."

Now there was only the matter of breaking the news to Weiss gently.

_Good luck, Ruby Rose. She's going to faint on the spot from mortification._

He waved her away, and she stepped into the hallway, already considering various ways to broach the subject. In the common room she saw Yang and Blake sitting on the sofa and watching some random soap opera. She turned her attention to the hallway mirror when she caught her own reflection and vainly tried to fix the mess that was now her hair.

While she did so, the realization hit her that they'd just had a father-daughter talk about a relationship she was in. Even if it was embarrassing how enthusiastic and happy Taiyang could get over that fact, Ruby could only feel gratitude towards him for not treating it like a casual fling. He understood how much Weiss meant to her, and so had taken it seriously when it mattered.

In the mirror she could see him continuing the preparations, and it made a broad smile pull at her lips. He was the best dad anyone could ever ask for, and she loved him so much. How excited and happy he was that they were visiting spoke volumes, so the knowledge that she'd have to go back to Beacon made her a bit sad. At least they kept in touch frequently through their Scrolls, and she knew he was doing well these days.

Mostly successful at the task of fixing her hair, Ruby was about to put her foot down on the first step of the stairs when an idea struck her. She wondered if she could scare Weiss if she crept up on her quietly. Maybe it wasn't the best idea in the world, but she had to try sometime, right? She figured Weiss wouldn't even bat an eyelash, but who knew? And if Weiss took it badly she still had the surprise date to smooth things over with. Now that the idea was stuck in her head, she couldn't _not_ do it - it had been far too long since she had scared anyone. Her last victim had been Yang on Halloween last year. She snickered at the memory of Yang jumping so high she hit her head on the ceiling.

Carefully, she began to make her way up the stairs like some sort of ninja. Each step was agonizingly slow to traverse as quietly as possible, and the anticipation building in her wore her patience thin. After nearly a minute though, she found herself on the upper floor and began sneaking towards her room.

Her heart was beating loudly in her chest from the anticipation, and she stilled her breathing like some kind of predator closing in on its prey as she looked into her room. Weiss was there, but not at the desk like Ruby had come to expect from whenever she was studying. Instead, she was lying on her stomach in their bed, head propped up with an arm, and her nose deep in a book.

Ruby just stood there for a few moments and admired her girlfriend in silence. The white dress Weiss was wearing fit her perfectly, showing off her shoulder blades where her loose hair didn't hide them. It ended just above her knees, and Ruby's eyes greedily drank in the sight of her smooth thighs and the cute rear she could make out.

Her thoughts drifted back to when they went swimming. Ruby was pretty sure she'd never forget the sight of Weiss in a bikini, looking so absolutely stunning and gorgeous she'd almost not known what to do.

The reminiscence made a wave of heat creep up her cheeks as her thoughts drifted to more carnal desires. When it came to intimacy, things had changed between them after their excursion in a way that made her mind increasingly drift towards that particular avenue… more than usual.

_Maybe I should ask her if we can go swimming again… just the two of us. Make it a date next week?_

The motivation was partially driven by impure thoughts, but she genuinely wanted to go swimming again, and Weiss had obviously enjoyed herself a lot in the water. And if they just so happened to get a little touchy… well, a girl could always hope, right?

But she couldn't stay there and look at Weiss forever. Focusing back on the task at hand, she tiptoed into the room and slowly moved towards the bed.

Suddenly, a small high-pitched cry of...something, slipped out from Weiss. From her angle, Ruby could just barely make out that Weiss' ears were flaming red.

That was odd. Weiss looked, based on how she was squirming around, embarrassed. Very embarrassed. It was a mystery that merited an unraveling - after she'd scared Weiss. Not wanting to waste any more time, she crept closer… and closer…and took a deep breath.

"Weiss!"

To her credit, Weiss didn't scream, though she made what could best be described as a small squeak, and practically flew up from the bed, book in hand. "Ruby! Don't scare me like that!" Her face was red and her eyes slightly wild, one hand coming to rest over her chest.

Ruby burst out laughing, clutching her stomach as she utterly failed to restrain her amusement. Looking up at Weiss only made her laugh all the harder. Now that Weiss had composed herself again, her arms were crossed under her chest and she had a stern look on her face, eyebrows arched, as if daring her to continue.

Wiping moisture from her eyes, Ruby took a few deep breaths to calm herself enough to be able to talk; apologies had to be made, no matter how fun that had been.

_So worth it!_

"Sorry, I only wanted to know if you got scared easily." She let out an anxious laugh under Weiss' unamused glare that remained firm. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Weiss sighed and rolled her eyes, the bite disappearing from her gaze. "Well, I suppose it was worth it if it made you laugh that hard, dolt. Just please don't do it again; I really don't enjoy surprises of that kind." She dropped her other hand to the side, thereby exposing the book. A small smile played on her lips, which gave Ruby some peace of mind. She had already been forgiven.

Ruby focused her attention on the object Weiss was holding and tilted her head to get a better look at the title. "The Feelings We All Must Endure. I've never heard of it before. What's it about?"

Weiss' eyes widened almost comically, and her face took on a much darker shade of red than before. She visibly stiffened. "I-It's...a book," Weiss explained lamely, tucking the article under her arm in an attempt to hide it.

Something wasn't right here. Ruby could smell a buried owl from a mile away, at least when it came to Weiss trying to play inconspicuous. If it was just any book, or a company report, she wouldn't have had that cute stutter to her voice, nor would her demeanor be so coy.

There was always a fine balance to be struck between giving your partner space and being invested into what they were doing, but Ruby figured she could afford to prod a bit further. If Weiss really didn't want her to know she would leave it at that. However, before she could say anything else, Weiss spoke up.

"Well… it's just that…" Weiss trailed off. For a moment, it looked like she was debating with herself. She pursed her lips in thought, then the hesitation Ruby saw in her gaze gave way to determination and she slowly pulled out the book again, giving it to Ruby. The next second, Weiss broke the eye contact and stared at the wall instead, visibly uncomfortable.

"Weiss, what's wrong?" Ruby asked softly Her girlfriend's behavior was both uncharacteristic and bewildering. Preemptively, she walked over to the door and closed it before returning to Weiss. The conversation ahead looked like it required some privacy.

"Just... read the synopsis. I think it will explain it sufficiently," Weiss explained in a meek tone of voice, her eyes briefly flickering to Ruby's before averting again.

Somewhat puzzled, but doing as she was told, Ruby took a good look at the book in her hand, stroking her thumb over the glossy protective cover that was slightly worn at the edges. It wasn't very thick, probably no more than 300 pages. Ruby turned it around to read the back cover, and her eyes widened as she scanned the text. The 18+ recommendation at the bottom, and the fact that it was published by the same company as Blake's book, made it abundantly clear what the contents would be if she were to take a peek inside.

Ruby mind raced as she went over the implications. Weiss was secretly reading erotic literature! "This is similar to Ninjas of Love, isn't it?" she blurted it out within thinking, and she instantly clamped a hand over her mouth, cursing herself for her tendency to run it without thinking.

Weiss' gaped at her. Her disbelief would've made Ruby laugh had the situation been different. "You've read it too?!"

"Too, Weiss?" Things were happening too quickly for her, with one surprising revelation after another.

Weiss nodded absentmindedly, then jolted as her own mind caught with her admission and winched. "Yes, but I've only read a small part of it. When did you read it?"

Ruby laughed nervously and scratched at the floor with her toes, "Please don't tell Blake this, but I saw it poking out from under her blanket one day and got curious. It's, uhm, good... if you know what I mean." She glanced at the book in her hand again. "Which I'm preeeeetty sure you do."

Weiss began to chuckle, only for it to transform into full on laughter. She stepped close to Ruby and leaned against her, looping her arms behind her back and squeezing her tightly against her. Ruby wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but she didn't mind and hugged back. Weiss buried her face in the crook of her neck, something Ruby absolutely loved. Her girlfriend's chipped breathing felt warm against her skin as Weiss continued to shake with laughter.

"We're an amazing couple, aren't we?" Weiss eventually managed to get out once she'd caught her breath.

Ruby chuckled knowingly, comprehension dawning on her. Weiss was spot on. So they had both been reading that kind of books secretly. "Well, yeah, it's the two of us. We're awesome!"

"Like you say, it's… good." Weiss cleared her throat and Ruby felt how she played with a wrinkle on the back of the t-shirt she was wearing. "Do you remember the talk we had when things… turned very exciting between us in the dorm room a little over a week ago?"

Ruby certainly recalled that day. Those memories were sweet to her, sending her heart racing instantly. She became acutely aware of her girlfriend's lavender fragrance and warm body pressed against her. Her throat all of sudden felt very dry. "Yes," she somehow managed to say without a tremble, though none the wiser about where Weiss was going with this.

"I had actually purchased this book earlier the same day… to think things over." Weiss continued her explanation while disentangling herself just enough so they stood in front of one another and their eyes met, her arms still around Ruby's lower back. Weiss' beautiful eyes showcased conflicting emotions, just like her manners. It was so cute.

The revelation was the last piece Ruby needed to connect it all in her mind. It all made sense now. Weiss was struggling with her discomfort when it came to sex and was evidently exposing herself to the idea, trying to figure things out.

It also explained the escalating sexual tension between them over the last few days, which had thrown Ruby off her game. Thinking back on the past week, It had really started on the morning after Weiss had arrived, but she had then chalked that up to Weiss' feelings still being in turmoil. However, over the following days, in particular after they'd gone swimming, there had been a noticeable change in Weiss' behavior.

Weiss had become a lot more aggressive in her affections after that, which maybe wasn't that surprising considering the lust she'd seen in those brilliant blue eyes when they helped each other with the sunscreen protection.

It certainly gave making out in her bed a bit more spice, with the way Weiss' hands would roam over her clothes now, and to experience her girlfriend taking their intimacy further than before, actually groping her over the clothes as they kissed. For the same reasons, it was very frustrating. Ruby had until she met Weiss never reflected on the term 'sexual frustration' and hadn't anticipated having to deal with it, but over the last month in particular she begrudgingly had to acknowledge that she knew all about it. She wished that wasn't the case.

Their conversation from back in the dorm room was one she'd kept in mind ever since though, and she hadn't dared to escalate things further for fear of making Weiss uncomfortable or being pushy. So she had simply let Weiss set the pace, keeping her own hands over the clothes too. It was the new norm in their relationship, and as much difficulty it brought her, she wouldn't want to go back to before.

But if Weiss was reading a book like that and evidently thinking on the subject, then she was a lot more open to the idea of taking the next step than Ruby had guessed. She needed to confirm it though, just to be sure. And she reminded herself to do so for the right reasons - something her own sexual frustration wasn't a part of.

"Is that why you've been so affectionate lately? Don't get me wrong, I like it _a lot,"_ Ruby tried to keep the grin off of her face as she said that but failed miserably, "and I don't want you to stop, but I was curious about what changed."

Weiss looked quite sheepish at having been asked so directly, but Ruby didn't fail to notice how her girlfriend puffed up unconsciously over the praise she'd given. It was very cute to see.

"You could say that. It's also because I'm here together with you, because I love you, and… because you looked really good in the bikini."

Ruby, mirroring Weiss shade of red perfectly, only managed a shy reply. "Thanks."

A very awkward silence crept up between them. Ruby was about to open her mouth when Weiss beat her to it.

"I know you want to move things forward, and so do I, which I'm sure you've noticed." They smiled awkwardly at each other. "I'm still not ready though... it's not that I don't want to... but it's…It just makes me very nervous."

Weiss bit her lip in thought, then added, "That's why I bought it, to expose myself to the idea and help with ridding myself of the insecurities I feel. I know how much you've done for me and how much you love me, and I'm sorry I can't seem to make up my mind about what should be a natural thing for a couple and something that I want to experience myself."

Ruby lay the book down on their bed and intertwined their fingers instead, gazing into Weiss' eyes. Hearing Weiss actually apologize for her hesitation didn't sit right with her at all. She leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss, one that Weiss reciprocated tenderly.

Then she pulled back, keeping their eyes locked. "Weiss, never ever apologize for that. We'll go at your pace, and I won't do something you don't want to. I admit that… sex," a blush bloomed all over face at saying it, "is on my mind, but it's only a small part of our relationship. We're so much more than that, so I'll wait."

Her girlfriend's eyes were calm again, the hesitation she'd seen now gone. An idea struck her then. Maybe she could help Weiss, after all. Maybe her girlfriend didn't have to deal with this alone.

_I want to help her._ _It's really sad that she doesn't have anyone else to talk to. I should be there for her._

It was a pretty heartbreaking realization she Weiss didn't have anyone to turn. She resolved herself to what she was about to suggest.

"Maybe you're going about it wrong, though." Weiss cocked her head questioningly and Ruby hurried to explain the rest. "Since it's about us, how about we read it together, and figure it out together?"

As soon as she'd said it, doubt filled her mind. She waited with bated breath for Weiss to respond. Besides the second-guessing, Ruby felt a bit guilty for even suggesting it. The idea was good and she knew her real motivation was to make Weiss comfortable with the topic, but the more primal part of the brain had seized the opportunity too. She tried somewhat unsuccessfully to not imagine what a scenario like that, with the two of them in bed, reading what was essentially erotica, could lead to.

But maybe it was wrong to even think like that - wouldn't anyone else have felt the same? Weiss probably did too, else why would she have shown it to her in the first place? Ruby guessed they'd just have to do what they did best: be an awesome couple and figure it out together.

Weiss stirred it over, her eyes unfocused and lip pursed as she no doubt weighed the pros and cons of it.

"But how would it help? I just… want to face my anxiety and overcome it. Somehow." Frustration could clearly be heard in her voice.

"Then why don't we start reading and take it from there? And maybe talk about how we think of… sex and if there's," Ruby cleared her throat awkwardly, blushing profusely, "anything in particular we want to… you know… do. I think it'll come up naturally as we read. The point of us reading together is so we kinda have to talk about it. "

"Oh." Weiss was quiet for a moment as she took it in."Yes, we can do that.' It sounded uncertain, but Ruby was pretty sure that there was no way to get around that.

"Could be fun too; I'm sure it's a good read," Ruby added in an attempt at humor, though it came out slightly shrill.

"I haven't gotten very far in it yet, so...we could do that," her girlfriend's reply came, sounding a bit cheerful despite the undertone of embarrassment, and it allowed Ruby to dispel her doubt.

She didn't fully understand Weiss' hesitation. Her girlfriend had told her last week that she didn't feel ready, but Ruby didn't quite get the rest. She could hazard a guess that it had to do with Weiss' fears over coming out and her childhood, but beyond that she didn't have a clue. She could at times easily see the raw desire in her girlfriend's eyes, and the way their kissing had progressed lately offered more proof, so it wasn't like Weiss didn't want to. She was either repressing it, or some insecurity was holding her back. Talking it over would help her understand and maybe help Weiss feel better about physical intimacy.

_Weiss shouldn't have to feel this way. She deserves to be fully comfortable with who she is. And since we're a fantastic couple we'll figure it out!_

Ruby decided to change the topic, and get back on track with what she had planned for the day. "Just tell me when you want us to start on it."

Weiss nodded, shooting her a small smile. "I will when I feel ready."

"You're done with the business stuff, right?" Ruby asked then, seeking to turn the conversation towards her great plan of spoiling Weiss with another date.

"Yes, and for tomorrow too, actually. Some of it was easier to grasp than I had anticipated."

"Okay, that's great! Because I, Ruby Rose, your beautiful girlfriend and best friend forever, have a surprise for you." How she had longed to reveal this to Weiss! Surprising her girlfriend was so much fun, but keeping it secret until all was ready hadn't been the easiest for her. Scouting out the location, asking Taiyang to buy the ingredients and then preparing all of it while keeping quiet about it had been agonizing.

_If any of her old classmates could see me with Weiss, they would be green with envy. She's so pretty!_

Weiss lips quirked upwards into a smile as she waited for the big reveal. "Oh, and what, pray tell, would that be? Does it have anything to do with why you said, and I quote, 'Weiss, you aren't allowed to go downstairs no matter what until I say so'? I've noticed a really delicious scent coming up the stairs for the last few minutes."

"Yep!" Ruby exclaimed enthusiastically. Just like that, things were back to normal between them. "But it's more than food. A lunch date. It'll be like our date outside of Beacon, but even better! Dad helped me make the food," Ruby shot Weiss a sheepish look, "which means that it'll taste a whole lot better than if I did it myself. And there's dessert too - blueberry pie."

Weiss' eyes lit up at that. "That sounds lovely. It would be a shame to spend the entire day indoors, wouldn't it?" Their eyes drifted to the window and the blue sky visible outside.

_You're so smooth, Ruby Rose._

A realization entered her mind then. There was some bad news on the horizon, and she had to break it to Weiss before they stepped downstairs. "Weiss, there's two things I have to tell you first though…"

"Yes?"

She figured she may as well get it over with quickly to not protract the pain. She took a deep breath and steeled herself. "One: Dad wants to take a picture of us before we head out, and two: he knows we're sleeping in the same bed."

Weiss' eyes widened comically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was enjoyable! I've been wanting to show Ruby spending time with Taiyang for the longest time, and it was really fun to have her walk in on Weiss reading questionable literature.
> 
> Reviews are appreciated, no matter how long or short they are.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's chapter 22. Hope you folks enjoy it. Takes place the same day as last chapter, so Thursday of week 1. More time skips will happen going forward. It was originally a scene in the previous chapter, but then that got too long because I came up with more ideas. Fun fact: the initial size of the summer break arc was planned at 4 chapters. It'll be more than 3 times as long before I'm done.
> 
> I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.

Weiss sat in a wide clearing filled with soft grass and wildflowers. Below her, a checked-colored blanket was spread out and a picnic basket sat next to her. She leaned forward and took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of the blueberry pie wafting towards her, feeling how her mouth watered. All around her, the gentle breeze rustled the leaves, birdsong chimed in the trees, and the rays of the pleasant midday sun warmed her skin. Ruby had been right: the glade really was a treasure. She was glad they had been so lucky with the weather - scarcely a grey cloud had marred the sky so far during her stay.

She lay down on the blanket, shoes and socks discarded, and spread her arms out and stared up at the blue sky, taking note of the odd fluffy white cloud here and there. The day was perfect and the scenery was like something out of a fairytale romance. She felt happy and at peace.

Well, she had to concede, that wasn't entirely true – but not in a bad way. Her agreement with Ruby made her anxious, but also oddly upbeat from relief. She'd inadvertently placed herself in a position that made her have to talk with Ruby, and she was okay with that. She trusted Ruby unconditionally and knowing that she didn't have to deal with her feelings alone anymore had stripped away a layer of stress that had tormented her for months. The choice had been made for her, and now it was just a matter of sorting out a few more of her convoluted thoughts on that particular subject, before taking the plunge and having a proper discussion.

For not the first time, she cursed herself for being so stuck on the subject of physical intimacy. How her mind jumped between excitement, nervousness, reassurance and uncertainty didn't help in the least.

_But I guess I'm doing the best I can. I've come a long way in a very short while already, and Ruby understands that. She'll let me take the time I need, and she'll be there for me. I'm so glad I have her._

Scarcely had her mind filed those musings away before another thought cropped up. There was only a bit over a week left until they had to go back to Beacon and everything that entailed, taking stock of the relationship between herself and her father included. Weiss didn't want to go back and leave these idyllic days on Patch behind, and she definitely didn't enjoy how the same sorrowful longing for her father to act like a dad was slowly creeping back in, now that her anger towards him had partially dissipated. Paradoxically enough, that caused her to feel angry again - but at herself this time.

_Life's awfully complicated at times, isn't it? Why can't I just let go of that fantasy and learn to live in the moment!?_

She forced her musings away, knowing it would do her no good, instead taking a few slow, deep breaths and counting to ten.

She relaxed again, now tallying up everything that was right with her life instead. There was a whole lot of good in it to treasure and nothing that she was immediately lacking, with one exception: knowledge of where Ruby was. It was beginning to become an urgent matter to her. A romantic picnic date didn't happen with only one person, after all.

Because as soon as she'd put the blanket down when they arrived, Ruby had run off, shouting something about how she'd be back had transpired twenty minutes ago, and it had been quite the anticlimactic moment. If Weiss was honest though, there was something very " _Ruby_ " over that particular course of action, and she shook her head slowly over her girlfriend's antics. The impulsiveness was a cute trait. No doubt Ruby was up to something she'd realized at the last minute - the question was just what. And since when had her name turned into an adjective?

As if on cue, her girlfriend's shout rang out over the clearing. "Weiss, I'm back! Sorry for the wait! Close your eyes and don't open them until I say so!"

Weiss smiled and did as she was instructed. "Okay!" she replied loudly, sitting back up. The grass rustled softly for every step her girlfriend took, and Weiss had to resist the urge to steal a glance in the direction of the sound. Bereft of her vision, her hearing felt sharper than usual, and she could without a problem make out the sound of Ruby circling around the blanket, moving to the right and then stopping directly behind her.

"Sit still and keep your eyes closed." Ruby's voice dripped with barely contained enthusiasm. "I think it'll fit… " She was close enough for Weiss to make out those mumbled words to herself.

Puzzled, Weiss complied with the request and felt how something was carefully laid down on her head, sinking down a few inches to rest comfortably above her ears. The distinct sensation of plant life tickled her temples. Then she breathed in and noticed the slight difference in the air; the smell of flowers was stronger than the faint background scent before. She took another whiff of air.

_A… flower crown?_

Surprise grew in her, and she gingerly reached up with a hand to confirm her guess. Soft petals and stalks met her fingers. Did Ruby make it herself? What did it look like? And when had she learned that?

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Weiss asked, eagerness growing in her, despite how quintessentially a little girl thing it was. It was just that she hadn't worn a flower crown in so many years. She recalled one of her earliest memories, of the soft hands and the gentle voice of her mother asking her to sit still as she put one on her head. Weiss hadn't listened then, instead struggling fiercely against the unfamiliar feeling. A brief pang of sorrow swept through her.

"Not yet! Just a minute!" Ruby sounded slightly panicked, hands still fuzzing minutely around the top of her head. The suspected flower crown was pulling at her hair as Ruby worked.

And just like that, the negative emotions were whisked away, her girlfriend's effort and pampering filling her with reassurance that everything was right with the world. Or at least this particular corner of it. "Just remember that it's considered impolite to keep a lady waiting," Weiss teased, enjoying how Ruby let out a low growl of displeasure at something, almost immediately followed by a relieved sigh.

"There, had to fix a part of it. Okay, I'm almost done, just one more thing." The shuffling of her feet told Weiss that Ruby was moving in front of her. The fabric of Ruby's t-shirt and shorts rustled from the movement she was making, sending Weiss' thoughts towards salacious shores before she could stop that particular train of thought. Ruby was certainly _not_ undressing in front of her. That thought made her instinctively feel disappointment, and a blush began to creep up her neck.

_I never thought I'd reach a point where sex would be on my mind several times a day. It's certainly interesting, but very distracting._

_Click_. The distinct sound of a Scroll snapping a picture reached Weiss' ears, dispelling her momentarily less than wholesome imagination.

"You can open your eyes now," Ruby said happily.

Weiss slowly opened her eyes. Her girlfriend sat on her knees in front of her and held her Scroll up, a big grin on her face. _Click_. A faint flash in the sunlight followed instantly. Deciding to indulge Ruby, Weiss shot a smile at her and was rewarded with another picture taken. She had never really liked when people photographed her, but since it was Ruby she was willing to make an exception.

"How do I look?" she asked. That was the worst part of it - there was almost always some part of a picture of herself she didn't like. She was vain, eager to find flaws in photographs. Her past experiences had rendered having photos taken of her the opposite of enjoyable too. Family photo sessions at Schnee Manor had been an awful affair of putting on a false appearance, and the same discomfort had been present when she'd attended important events together with her father.

Ruby scooted closer and made herself comfortable next to her, handing her the Scroll and subtly leaning against her. One hand gently came to rest on her right shoulder. "Take a look."

Mindful of the flower crown on her head, Weiss looked at the picture. What struck her right away was her smile and the joy playing in her eyes. Weiss couldn't remember the last time she'd looked so genuinely happy in a photograph. The flower crown Ruby had woven for her framed her hair and stood in stark contrast to her pale visage. Among the mostly red and blue flowers, there were dots of orange, purple and pink.

Combined with the plain white dress she was wearing, she looked like any teenage girl out there. It felt… strange. Like she was looking at someone else, and yet she rationally knew it was her. A year ago, merely entertaining the idea of a moment like this would've been a pointless exercise in futility. Now though, it was her reality.

Tentatively, she reached up with her hand and touched the flowers again, amazed at Ruby's craftsmanship. Evidently, her girlfriend had a hidden talent. Perhaps not so strange after all, since she was so proficient in tinkering with Crescent Rose and its myriad of tiny pieces. The smile Weiss had donned for the past minutes grew wider.

"Weiss," Ruby said, making her turn her head and look into her girlfriend's eyes, which gleamed with affection.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Ruby beat her to the punch. "You're beautiful, Weiss. I know that I say that a lot, but I mean it every time."

In the next second, Ruby's lips were on her own in a gentle kiss. One soft peck replaced the next until Ruby decided to stray and simply pepper her nose and cheeks with kisses too. Weiss tried to sit still when Ruby's hair and lips tickled her. She eventually fended her off by ways of a huff of air against Ruby's ear, eliciting a shrill laugh from her girlfriend, who retreated a small distance.

"Yeah, definitely the most amazing girl ever," Ruby complimented with a slow, almost wonderlike quality to her tone. "Kind, hardworking, cute and so many other things. I love you." Face flush, her right hand came up and lovingly wound its way through Weiss' white tresses.

Weiss felt how her face grew warm from the glowing compliment, and she was sure the smile she was holding looked really silly. Most times, she didn't react so strongly to compliments anymore since she'd gotten partially used to them. But the way Ruby looked at her right now, and the conviction in her voice, was so much more intense than usual, like she was channeling every ounce of her being into those words. It was impossible to not be affected by it.

"I love you too, Ruby." Weiss leaned towards her and their lips met again. She cupped Ruby's smooth cheek to guide her to that that perfect angle she preferred. There was no better way than kisses to show her how much she appreciated her words.

Over the past week they'd probably kissed more than in the last few months combined, a fact that Weiss was very happy about. It was a lovely way to show affection, especially with how their respective moods made each time a unique experience.

While their lips brushed against each other tenderly, Ruby's arm came to rest on her shoulder, gently tugging her closer. Without once breaking their lip-lock, Weiss followed, twisting around for better purchase, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. She dug her other hand into Ruby's hair, and Ruby tightened the hold she had on her in response. Their lips continued to meet without pause, deep but not desperate.

Weiss didn't keep track of time - not that it mattered. They had the entire day at their disposal, and they lost themselves in the emotions they shared and the feeling of holding each other close.

Ruby eventually began to nibble, biting carefully into her lower lip and tugging on it, alternating between that and increasingly wet and sloppy kisses from their mixed saliva. One hand slunk down to give Weiss' rear a brief pat before settling on her lower back.

A second later, Weiss felt how Ruby asked for entrance, and she smiled into the kiss, taking the cue and opening her mouth enough to let Ruby in. They never went for tongue right away, but always easing into it after their regular kisses had grown heated enough. Though, when their tongues did met, Weiss promptly forgot about that small insight and instead allowed a gasp of pleasure to escape, knowing that it would only spur Ruby on. She clung tighter to Ruby, digging her nails into her girlfriend's t-shirt.

It had the intended effect. Ruby deepened the kiss and Weiss felt how one of Ruby's hands came to rest on her thigh and gently began caressing back and forth where her dress had ridden up a few inches. The touch was burning hot, sending a pleasurable shiver up her spine.

Small gasps and low noises of approvals filled the clearing as the minutes ticked by.

They kept kissing, but they didn't escalate further, wordlessly deciding between them that this was the extent for now. Their pace slowed down soon, naturally concluding with a few chaste kisses, their lips lingering for an extra second each time they met, savouring the contact, until they broke off and simply held each other close. Ruby's hand lay still on her thigh.

Both girls were panting lightly, and Weiss felt a bit weak in the knees from the intimacy. She plopped down sideways in Ruby's lap, knowing full well how much Ruby loved it whenever she did that. What could best be described as a pleased purr left Ruby, making her smile. One hand came back to rest on her thigh again, the other wrapped securely around her. Weiss buried her nose in her girlfriend's hair, taking slow and measured breaths to stop her heart from racing. The faint trace of apple fragrance was familiar, helping her to come down from the pleasure-induced high she'd grown all too accustomed to.

"That was nice," Ruby murmured lazily against her throat.

Weiss felt every warm and shaky inhale and exhale of her breath against her skin. She hummed in agreement, kissing the top of Ruby's head. "It was. We haven't kissed much today." Ruby had been anxious with preparing for the date in the morning, so their still very fresh routine of cuddling together in bed had been cut short.

A not insubstantial part of Weiss wanted them to continue and to go even further. The need she had worked up over the course of their activities lingered, a potent reminder of what her body wanted. Increasingly often, a make-out session would leave her feeling bothered long after it had ended - the sensation being both a blessing and a curse. She knew Ruby wasn't unaffected either. For a moment, she entertained the notion that the hand on her thigh would begin to slide further up under her dress and tease her in a completely new way. But Ruby didn't do that, instead leaving her with a small sense of disappointment when she removed it.

_Do I want her to escalate things? Maybe? This is so frustrating. Why do I have to be so hesitant over this subject? It would be so liberating to be able to let go of my hesitation and fully give in, and not have to be left in this state of unfulfilled need._

With a small sigh, she discarded the thought and did her best to ignore the slowly fading sensation of being worked up. She shouldn't rush this, instead stick to the plan and talk things over with Ruby. Hopefully, her mindset would change after that. "Thank you," she said instead, well-aware of of how red her face was.

Ruby, eyes showing she was just now coming out of her own pleasurable haze, tilted her head cutely to the side, clearly not following. "For what?"

Weiss moved in and quickly bumped their noses together, smiling to herself over the silly action. "For being you, for making me the happiest I've ever been each day, and for the flower crown. I had no idea you were so talented at it. It's a beautiful creation. Can you teach me how to make one?"

An embarrassed smile played across Ruby's lips from the praise. "Sure! I've had plenty of time to practice. When I was a kid I used to make them for dad and Yang," She paused for a moment, looking wryly amused, "and then I pretended to be a knight who saved them from monsters. I even had a small wooden sword and shield that dad made for me. Think they're still around somewhere."

Weiss let out a giggle at the mental image that conjured. "That's so cute. If you don't mind, I would love to see pictures of you when you were a child. Can we do that sometime?" Her anticipative gaze met Ruby's bashful one.

Ruby groaned, her face taking on a pained look that wasn't entirely serious, before she buried her head in the crook of Weiss' neck, hugging her tightly. "Weiss, that'll be super embarrassing for me!" she whined from her place of hiding.

"But super fun for me!" Weiss retorted in an exaggeratedly childish voice, earning a huff and what she suspected was a pout from Ruby. "You must've been, still are of course, absolutely adorable." She had a sneaking suspicion that such a treasure trove would be even cuter than Zwei.

It made her wonder about Ruby's never talked about much of either one's. Ruby had her eyes fixed firmly on the future, only sporadically bringing up Signal or childhood memories. Weiss knew there was a collection of less than pleasant memories there, what with the loss of her mom and from what Yang had told her. And as for herself, Weiss had any number of reasons to not delve into that topic.

_I suppose there's still a lot of things we still don't know about each other. One day I should tell her more about my childhood, and the happy memories in particular._

"Alright... later," Ruby acquiesced and motioned for Weiss to move off of her.

"Just a few would do," Weiss clarified as she sat down next to Ruby, wanting to put the ball firmly in her court. It could be anything, just as long as Ruby was fine with it. Perhaps it was a little pushy and presumptuous of her, Weiss reasoned over her own request, but not overly so.

"You know, why don't we take a few pictures of the two of us right now?" Ruby asked, elaborating immediately, already full of excitement over the idea. "We don't have many at all, now that I think about it. I mean, Dad took a few pictures, but it's not the same."

That was true enough. They had almost no pictures of themselves as a couple, apart from the one Yang sent them and soon those that Taiyang shot.

Weiss tested the concept in her mind for a moment before deciding that she liked the idea. In a few years time, should things go as she was secretly hoping for, photos of their time together would be a source of important memories. "I'm not opposed to it," she said, adding, "as long as I get a say in what pictures we keep. I don't want us to save anything where I make ridiculous expressions or anything of the sort."

Ruby didn't object to that, and Weiss soon found herself in various poses she'd never until this day even dreamt of partaking in. It was thankfully a lot less embarrassing than when Taiyang snapped a few pictures earlier.

In one picture, their chins were pressed against one another as they stared into the Scroll. In another one, they laid down on the blanket, with Wess having her head on Ruby's chest. In a third, Ruby had donned the flower crown and Weiss rested her head on top of Ruby's. In the final one, her favorite, they managed to take a photo of themselves sharing a tender kiss.

Naturally, it was difficult to get it right and they had to retake it many times until they found that perfect one - not that either girl minded.

"That was fun!" Ruby exclaimed after they'd finished their impromptu photo shoot, sitting back down on the blanket once again.

Weiss nodded in agreement, happy with the end result. She would treasure those pictures dearly, but prayed fervently that they remained private despite how innocent they were. "As long as Yang doesn't come across them," she said, an icy feeling already growing in her stomach. She could by this point very well imagine what Yang would do if she found them.

Ruby laughed at her paranoia. "Nah, she's not going to rummage through my Scroll. Sister honor prevents that."

"She do have a habit of trying to make us want to sink through the floor - and then apologizing afterwards," Weiss noted dryly, making Ruby squeeze her eyes shut from recalling one instance or the other where the sister had amused herself on their expense. Still, she knew Yang cared deeply about them and wouldn't do something that would really upset them.

Though, upon mentioning Yang, an idea struck Weiss - a chance to 'mess with Ruby', as said girl's sister would've so eloquently put it. Ruby had left her alone on their date, good reason to or not, and Weiss realized she could use that fact to her advantage. There had to be some consequences for such a transgression, after all.

For her plan to work, it required a careful set of manoeuvers. It also required a minute to work up her courage since it would be a, for her, very bold move. And for precisely that reason, she decided to go through with it.

As they talked about whatever came to mind and enjoying the weather a bit more before lunch, Weiss struck.

First thing she did was to lean against Ruby. Then she guided Ruby's left arm around her waist. The gesture was well-received and accepted without fuss, with Ruby absentmindedly beginning to draw random patterns with her fingers over the white fabric hiding her stomach.

The next step of the plan was Weiss' favorite. She was awfully weak against nice legs and let her toes run along Ruby's calf, loving how it felt. If the way her girlfriend's breath hitched was any indication, it had the intended effect. Ruby most definitely took note of the unusual behavior, her cheeks holding a pinch of red in them, eyes glued to her legs.

A blush was creeping up Weiss' own neck rapidly, and she found it difficult to try and act innocent. She wasn't used to acting so flirty, sensual and sly - Ruby was much more experienced in that area- but it was fun and exhilarating.

She turned her head and ducked just low enough to plant a kiss on Ruby's throat, letting her lips linger for a few precious seconds, sucking on the smooth skin. Ruby abruptly stopped midway in what she was saying. Weiss knew her action would, in sufficient quantities, drive Ruby wild - a fact she realized she wanted to take full advantage of one day.

"Weiss?" Her girlfriend's voice had the tiniest wobble to it.

_This is going well so far. Now for the final part._

Weiss let go of the patch of skin with a wet popping sound. Ruby gave her a bewildered look that was met with a secretive smile. Instead of replying, she moved closer, turning around and straddling Ruby's legs to sit down.

The distance separating their lips was almost nothing. "I'm still thinking about the pictures" she said and laid her hand on her girlfriends shin, stroking it tenderly and giving Ruby what she could only hope was an inviting and flirtatious look. They were a lot easier to pull off these days, and the small height advantage helped too. "I feel the last picture was the most enjoyable one to take." Her face red, she intentionally allowed her voice to grow a bit husky. She pressed herself closer to Ruby for emphasis.

Ruby looked startled, her eyes darting down to their position. She opened her mouth to speak but evidently decided against it at the last second. Instead, she took the bait and began to lean closer, one hand on the ground behind her for support, her eyes sliding shut.

_She's so predictable, the little dunce._

Weiss concealed the smirk that threatened to spill forth and leaned in. The moment she could feel Ruby's hot breath on her skin, their lips just an inch apart, she pulled up her hand and placed a finger on Ruby's lips. With a smug look on her face, she pulled back. "No."

Her girlfriend's momentarily confused look spilling over into disappointment was priceless. "Weiss, why?"

Silver eyes stared at her imploringly, and Ruby's pout nearly made her falter. However, teasing her girlfriend proved to be too much fun to pass up on from time to time, and the pleading look she received didn't have the intended effect.

"I've been looking forward to this lunch date for a while now, and the first thing you did was to run off. I won't kiss you on the lips anymore until we've had food." To make her point, she leaned in and kissed a startled-looking Ruby on the tip of her nose, trying to not burst out laughing. "It's all your fault," she added in a low, teasing tone, smiling smugly at her girlfriend, all too pleased at for once not be on the receiving end of their everyday banter.

_And it felt amazing to be so assertive and acting… sexy._

"Oh," Ruby said sheepishly, hugging her gently. "Yeah, that kinda wasn't the best thing ever, was it? Sorry."

"I was quite surprised, but at no point was I angry."

"That's good… but Weiss?"

"Yes?"

"What you just did was super hot. I wouldn't mind if you show off that side again sometime." Ruby shot her a grin, her confident expression only lessened by the small blush she was sporting.

Still straddling Ruby's thighs, Weiss was absolutely not ready for that compliment, eyes darting to the side from the embarrassment sweeping through her. "I-l will keep that in mind." At the same time, she felt very proud of her accomplishment. She'd sometimes been a little rash in the heat of the moment, but it wasn't often it happened deliberately.

Quickly gathering her bearings again, she found something to focus on: "You're not getting so much as a kiss until we've had lunch though." She sent Ruby her sweetest smile, eliciting a giggle from her.

"Then how about we get started on the food right away? You're hungry, right?" Ruby shot back playfully, though she didn't bother to hide the eager undertone.

Weiss chuckled at Ruby's enthusiasm and disentangled herself enough so she could sit down next to her instead. "Yes, I am. I think my body's becoming used to slightly larger portions. I eat more than at Beacon, and yet I feel hungry again quite soon."

"I told you you weren't eating enough to begin with. When we're back at Beacon, try to keep eating larger portions. You're not gaining weight anyway, right?" Ruby asked innocently, completely missing conventional wisdom on the subject of asking a woman about her weight.

Weiss shook her head, not offended in the least. She'd long ago come to terms with Ruby's blunt honesty. "No, I'm not. It seems I'm burning it off at a sufficient rate. "

"I wonder if I could carry you," Ruby mused. "You're so light whenever we cuddle or you sit in my lap, so I figure it wouldn't exactly be difficult."

Weiss suddenly found herself on the receiving end of a very calculating stare. "Ruby Rose, you will not carry me around, or even attempt to," she warned.

"Aw, but it'd be fun." Ruby's expression fell somewhat, and Weiss resigned herself to indulging her in the future. It was a very small price to pay to see her happy.

Weiss put her hand on top of Ruby's to console her. "I appreciate the compliment though." She took on a momentarily embarrassed expression. "I always fear it's not very comfortable for you when I'm sitting in your lap."

Ruby giggled. "Don't be silly, Weiss. You're light as a feather, and you've never complained when I sit in yours. I'm pretty sure I weigh a few extra pounds compared to you, so don't worry about it."

With their next activity already decided, Ruby began to unpack the food, laying out a fresh pasta salad, sandwiches and the object Weiss had anticipated the most out of the basket. Weiss' appetite had been teased for the better part of an hour by the thought of the pie and the knowledge that her girlfriend had gone through a lot of effort for her sake. That fact, that Ruby spent time and effort voluntarily because she wanted to surprise her and make her happy, sent a warm feeling throughout Weiss' body.

Ruby went out of her way for her, even going so far as picking the food for Weiss on a plate and filling her glass with orange-tinged water.

"Thank you. It looks delicious. We should have another picnic date sometime, before autumn," Weiss suggested. For the first time in her life, she would really miss when the season passed and it grew colder again. The summer season had suddenly become something to treasure; an opportunity for spending time with friends and girlfriend.

Ruby hummed in agreement and Weiss though back to their previous date in a forest. It was difficult to comprehend it was just over two months ago since that time; the moment she had told Ruby those three special words:

"I love you." Those words were well-worth repeating.

"I love you too, Weiss," Ruby replied, smiling at her and bumping her shoulder lightly.

They dug in after that, nibbling at the food on their respective plates. Both the pasta salad and sandwiches tasted great, and Weiss appreciated that the latter had both lettuce and cucumber to them. The mayonnaise was filling and mixed well with the other tastes, and while she normally didn't eat something with so much fat, she had taken an exception to the rule since it was, after all, a vacation.

In between bites, they talked about the joys and challenges of looking after Zwei, and the shenanigans he'd been up to. Weiss decided that she would own a dog in the future, after Beacon. Maybe a breed who wasn't as lively though. There was just something inherently wrong about a small dog who attacked beowolfs for the fun of it.

When it was time for the dessert, Ruby took out another plate for the pie, a chilled container full of whipped cream, a thermos full of coffee and a bottle of soda. Weiss tried to help but was shooed away, with Ruby electing to take care of everything herself and spoil her. She soon scooped up a slice of the delicious-looking, picture-perfect blueberry pie on a plate, added a spoonful whipped cream on top and then pinched a piece off and held it in front of Weiss' mouth. A steaming mug of coffee waited next to her.

Weiss' face flushed when she realized what Ruby was doing, but she opened her mouth and allowed her to feed her. Ruby looked very eager and Weiss wouldn't have dreamed of not playing her part.

In the next moment, Weiss chewed on what was a very delicious spoonful of blueberry pie.

Ruby gave her a nervous look. "How is it?"

Weiss swallowed the bite after chewing on it slowly to savour the taste. "It's very delicious, Ruby," she complimented, adding, "Just the right balance of sweet and sour, and the crust is thick enough to offer a satisfying resistance when I chew. Can you give me the spoon, please?"

Relief palpable, Ruby surrendered the spoon to her, and Weiss, pushing down that little inner voice who told her this was all terribly embarrassing, scooped up a piece of the pie and fed her. After the first bite, her girlfriend let out a pleased sigh. "Delicious! It turned out well, way better than I thought. Now give me the spoon; it's your turn again."

Weiss giggled at her eagerness, instantly more at ease from Ruby's enthusiasm. "Why don't you give me another spoon instead? This'll be cumbersome otherwise and you'll just grow impatient."

They took turns after that, giggling and laughing as their dessert turned into a game of light-hearted flirting that they both enjoyed equally. It reminded them of their library date in a way, but this time without the reward scheme Weiss had concocted that time.

Too soon though, most of the pie was gone and they both felt very full. What remained would no doubt serve as a late night snack for Ruby when they returned home.

Weiss felt as content as she could. She removed the flower crown and put it on the picnic basket after taking another impressed look at it. It was such a shame it would soon wither, but that was alright.

_I_ _t's been lovely so far; the date surpassed all my expectations and is a lovely surprise. I can't say I was expecting to agree to reading my book with Ruby though, but it's probably not a bad thing, is it? No... it definitely isn't. I need her support._

She smiled wryly to herself. Ever since she'd come to known Ruby she'd lost control of her rigid daily schedules and strict plans, instead settling into an existence where she wasn't sure quite what tomorrow would bring. It was a lot better this way - despite how her inner control freak reared its head from time to time.

She laid down on the blanket and relaxed, going limp and just soaking in the sun's rays. The warm day and her full belly made resting on the spot very appealing.

Ruby joined in next to her once she had packed up their plates and leftovers, and Weiss grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. This was bliss.

They'd done so many things over the past week and had formed so many memories together that Weiss had a hard time deciding which one she was the most fond of. Visiting the town, exploring the forest, taking a morning walk and exercising Zwei, sparring daily, Ruby teaching her to fish yesterday, cooking with everyone, and a multitude of smaller things like watching TV cuddled up together in the sofa, playing board or video games with everyone… but if she had to settle for one thing, it would be those quiet and tranquil moments when they just spent time together. Like now.

"Video games later?" Ruby's voice was hopeful.

"Yes, but go easy on me unlike yesterday, please. I'm still a complete amateur at it, and nothing compared to Tai." Weiss turned her head sideways to look at Ruby. Ruby had been so smug that she had beaten her, something she hoped she could turn around soon.

"Yeah," Ruby agreed with a pout as she stared up at the sky. "I can never win against him or Yang. But one day I will, and then we'll celebrate!"

"I'll buy you an extra large cookie when that happens." Weiss gently caressed the hand she was holding. Ruby could be so childish at certain times, but it was very endearing. Or maybe it was just her who had never learned properly to be a teenager. But she was trying her best.

"Thank you." Ruby yawned then, looking a bit tired like she always did when she'd eaten too much. "We'll help dad with the marinade later today, right?"

Weiss nodded, looking forward to that too. Like he'd said that Tuesday, Taiyang was planning to use the grill, and the meat would thus need time to soak. She still remembered most of his miniature lecture about the merits of a good marinade and which spices to combine and not to, all of which Ruby and her would put to good use later.

She decided to move away from video games and talk about Taiyang, since it had been on her mind since she arrived. Now that she'd gotten to know him to some degree, she felt it was time to reveal a small truth to Ruby she'd kept to herself.

"Speaking about Tai, I can't believe I was nervous over meeting him, Ruby. He's so nice he keeps surprising me with how friendly he is. For example, yesterday when he had all of sudden made cupcakes for all of us just because he wanted to. Or when he offered to prepare hot chocolate while we were watching that movie the other night."

Ruby nodded, her lips pulling upwards into a soft smile. "Yeah, he's the best dad there is. I figured you would be nervous no matter what I told you about him, and I was a bit worried about you working yourself up over it." She glanced over at her, seemingly amused at knowing exactly how Weiss would've reacted. "He wouldn't harm a fly as long as it isn't a Grimm fly...not that those exist. Wouldn't that be a terrifying thing?"

"I'm very glad oversized Grimm flies don't exist." Weiss shuddered in mock horror at the thought. "And my worry over meeting Tai lasted all of ten seconds until he gave me that hug in the harbour. He's like a big teddy bear, isn't he?" Ruby nodded, and Weiss continued her train of thought. "It feels good to know that he approves of me."

She hadn't spoken a lot with Taiyang yet, with the exception of when she'd helped him prepare the hot cocoa. It was the longest private exchange of words between the two of them so far. They'd traded pleasant small talk around the kitchen table a few times, and he had later inquired about how she was doing and if she needed anything, but otherwise he had left her in Ruby's hands. That was something Weiss knew she needed to correct. She definitely wanted to sit down with him and talk at length about her relationship with Ruby and her plans for the future. It was just a matter of finding the right time, which wasn't the easiest when she had an adorable, loving, and clingy girlfriend by her side.

Weiss still felt some surprise that it hadn't come up yet, but suspected that he probably didn't want to pressure her after what had happened with her father. Or perhaps her mentality was too old-fashioned in this regard. He was, after all, a very supportive dad, clearly thrilled that his daughter had a girlfriend. Perhaps he reasoned it was best to leave them be.

Weiss thought back to just an hour ago, and how his well-meaning attention had made Ruby want to sink through the floor. It was very cute how self-conscious she became whenever he tried to dote on her.

Not that she had fared much better herself. Receiving a short and supportive speech that it was perfectly fine for them to share a bed would forever be engraved in her mind, both for how ashamed she'd felt for going behind his back in his own home, for how much that moment spoke of the bond between father and daughter, and for how kind, almost unreasonably so, he was.

Taiyang had looked borderline panicked when she started apologizing and had cut her off fast. _"Weiss, you've been together with my daughter for months now and spend every day with her. I'd honestly be worried if you didn't share a bed when you have a room for yourself. All it tells me is that you like each other a lot and that it's going well for you two, and that's reassuring."_ His words echoed in her mind, as did the feeling of the hug she'd received soon afterwards.

They had barely recovered from that mortifying conversation when Taiyang had asked the two of them to pose on the lawn with the picnic basket in hand. It had been plenty embarrassing but Weiss hadn't had the heart to refuse. The promise of a copy of the photos had negated some of the hesitation she had felt, and allowing him to commemorate their date had seemed like a reasonable repentance for their clandestine sleeping arrangements. A very supportive dad indeed.

"Ruby, can I ask you something rather personal?"

"Sure."

She squirmed a little over her next question, squeezing the hand she was holding. "Did you ever worry what he would think when you told him you were gay?"

Their eyes met and Ruby's gaze softened as she shook her head. "Not once. While Yang and I were growing up, he made sure to mention that he didn't care about the gender of whoever we would fall in love with, whenever LGBT issues was in the news."

Weiss smiled at her, genuinely happy for her sake. _She's so lucky to have a parent who's so supportive and caring. I wish my father had been even a tenth as caring as Taiyang is._ She felt a small bit of envy, but it didn't cloud how glad she was over that Ruby had gotten such support from her family. "What an amazing dad."

"Yeah, he is. I love him so much!" Ruby had a large smile on her face. "He'll be happy to have you here anytime you want to, you know. In his eyes, you're already family." Her thumb gently caressed the palm of Weiss' hand, and her eyes showed her absolute conviction.

Weiss couldn't stop her smile from growing wider. Hearing that made her so happy. "That means a lot to me. I'll have to thank him again properly."

No sooner had Weiss said that than Ruby laughed. "Weiss, you've thanked him enough times already. Just don't let it bother you. He's happy you're here and that he's getting to know you."

Weiss' features took on a sheepish expression. She maybe, just maybe, had thanked him enough already. At the same time, she solidified her decision to talk to Taiyang about her relationship with Ruby. She had to tell him how serious she was about concerning that.

She still had questions though, considering of what she knew about Ruby's family. "What about your uncle?"

"He's always been carefree and relaxed about that stuff, so no issues there. But you need to meet uncle Qrow too!" Ruby grinned at her, her adoration for her uncle clear as day. "He couldn't make it back here for the break. I haven't seen him since before I left for Beacon, so I had really hoped he'd drop by. His job keeps him busy a lot of the time so I don't know when he'll be around." She shrugged. "But when you meet him, keep in mind that he's very sweet, but his first impression may be a bit...rough."

Weiss saw Ruby wince at the last part. She had heard of their uncle before - apparently he was a huntsman of fearsome skill, and she was a bit nervous over the prospect of meeting him. However, if Taiyang approved of her it couldn't be that bad, could it?

"What do you mean?" she asked with some curiosity.

"Well, he's… very outspoken... and drinks a bit too much too often… but he's super sweet beneath the sarcastic facade." Ruby tried her best to downplay her mildly worrying observations.

Weiss felt awkward, unsure how to reply to that. That sales pitch left some things to be desired. "Well, I'm sure I will," she settled for. Her girlfriend's words didn't exactly help to abate her nervousness, but she'd have to make do.

"Don't worry about it, Weiss. Since we've been together for months, I think he'll just be curious how we're doing, and I'm sure Dad will call him and tell him all about how amazing you are. I can only see him being overprotective and intimidating if our relationship was new and we didn't know each other well."

"So he can be a bit like Yang?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah."

"I'll try not to worry, but I want to make a good impression and get along with him," she hedged.

"You will do just fine, don't worry. So, on a scale of one to me, how great was today's date?" Ruby asked, clearly fishing for praise.

"It's been a lovely date, Ruby, so I will have to give it full marks. Thank you." Weiss smirked, knowing just how to poke a bit of fun at her. "Just maybe don't run off the second we arrive next time. Lucky for you, the flower crown made up for that." She giggled at Ruby's repentant expression.

"Next time, I won't. And we can always do this as many times as you want to! You're mine and I'm not letting go." Ruby's words were cheeky, but her eyes held sincerity in them, again making a warm feeling swell in Weiss' chest and a smile pull at her lips.

"I know you won't," Weiss replied, unable to stop the blush creeping up her neck at those words. She very much enjoyed when Ruby was acting possessive. The implied idea of belonging to someone else was distinctly attractive and sent a pleasant shiver down her spine.

Conversation drifted off after that, both girls spending a few minutes in contented silence.

Somewhat unexpectedly, Weiss broke the silence first. "I wish we could stay like this forever. Don't you, Ruby?" she asked after a while.

"Here on the blanket?"

"Partially." Weiss rolled her eyes. "I was talking about when the next semester starts at Beacon. Going back will be nice in a way since we'll work towards becoming full-fledged huntresses, but I'll miss Patch. I've had so much fun here and being on vacation is something that's a lot more enjoyable than I thought it would ever be."

"Then how about coming over for winter break? Or even the short week of time off we have later in autumn? I haven't checked with Dad yet, but there's no way he'll say no to it. Blake will come along too." Ruby gave her a hopeful look as she waited for the answer.

"That sounds lovely. Of course I'll come over. I wouldn't want anything else," Weiss promised.

She had not intentions of going back to Schnee Manor any time soon, and after a moment of deliberation she found that she was fine with that. She would have to arrange a gift for Sebastian and something for Winter, who would as usual be too busy to travel there, but otherwise she felt only happiness over the fact that she for the first time in her life felt like there wasn't invisible chains dragging her back there against her will. She had a new place to spend her time at now. A place where she was accepted without reservations.

Now that she'd met Ruby's dad, it was time to extend an invitation of her own. It wasn't too early anymore, and she wanted Ruby to meet the only person with her name she considered family. "Would you like to meet my sister one day? I don't know when I'll see her since her job keeps her busy, but I'd love to introduce you."

Ruby nodded but laughed nervously. "Sure. It's a little scary since Winter seems a bit strict from what you've told me, but of course I want to meet your sister and get to know her. I have a small request though…"

Weiss raised an eyebrow at the hesitation she noted in both voice and demeanor. "Oh? What is it?"

Ruby let out a deep, weary, sigh. "I heard from Dad that she and uncle Qrow don't get along. Apparently, they did missions together when he was contracted by the Atlesian army, and, well.. it's uncle Qrow. Like I said, he doesn't really respect authority… so please leave that out until I've met her and she's had the chance to get to know me."

Weiss raised her eyebrows at Ruby. She hadn't known those two knew each other, but she could imagine quite easily that Winter would probably still stew over having to work with someone a bit … rougher around the edges. She wasn't a Specialist in the Atlesian army for nothing, always demanding strict discipline. "I won't."

Ruby seemed to deflate out of relief. "Thanks! Now I'm really nervous but I guess it'll be fine… or will it?"

The relief Ruby felt had only lasted a second, with her features growing tense again a moment later, causing Weiss to chuckle. "Now you know how I felt before I met your dad. You will do great. Once you get past her… reserved exterior, she can be really sweet, in her own admonishing sort of way." Ruby nodded, but not saying out loud the conclusion she must've drawn from that. Weiss knew exactly who else that description had fit perfectly a few months ago.

Similarities aside, Weiss was very happy she had finally asked Ruby that question. She obviously wanted her sister to meet her future … girlfriend? partner? fiancé? wife? Weiss blushed deeply at the last two options. She just hadn't thought in much detail that far ahead yet. There were so many problems, challenges and uncertainties to handle. She tilted her head enough to look at Ruby again, immediately feeling a wave of reassurance and safety wash over her.

Things would work themselves out, and deep down, she knew what she hoped for. Weiss vowed to herself to strive towards that. She knew Ruby felt the same way, her girlfriend clearly on the monogamy-for-life part of the chart, but neither girl had brought it up yet. It was too early to speak of in any great detail, what with their relationship only being a few months old.

However, she could voice her heartfelt wish at least. Ruby deserved to hear it from her lips and not be left to guess.

"Ruby?"

The girl next to her hummed. Weiss let her eyes drift up to the sky again. She sucked in air, feeling the weight of her decision on her shoulders. Nervousness coiled in her.

"I…" Weiss began, but hesitated for a moment, suddenly not sure how to vocalize what she meant. But in the next moment, the words spilled forth. "I hope we'll be together for a long time. I'd like that a lot." It was a clumsy confession, but that was also the beauty of it. It was raw, succinct, and honest.

She let her head roll to the side, meeting Ruby's gaze even as she blushed up a storm. It mirrored Ruby's skin colour nicely.

Then the girl she loved smiled broadly at her, sending a bolt of joy through her. "I'd like that too, Weiss."

Love filled Weiss' entire being. It was warm, kind, gentle, and so absolutely overpowering, that for a brief moment, she wasn't sure what to do. However, the indecision only lasted a moment. She pushed herself up and scooted close, hovering over Ruby. "Stay still."

Ruby just looked at her with those expressive eyes of hers that Weiss had come to love. There was a slight curiosity mixed with a whole lot of contentment and happiness in them at the moment.

Smitten by the visage, Weiss dipped her head down and pressed a feather-light kiss to Ruby's lips. Then another one. "Since lunch is over, I can kiss you again," she said softly, her lips curling into a smile.

Weiss ducked down again and planted a kiss on her nose for good measure, making the girl frown cutely over the ticklish sensation. Her hand found Ruby's, fingers interlacing in a well-practiced manner.

"What was that last one for?" Ruby asked.

Weiss laid down, cuddling into her girlfriend's side, resting her head on her shoulder. "Because I felt like it. You have a cute nose."

Ruby giggled. "That's a good reason."

Both girls stayed where they were, with no plans besides spending the rest of the afternoon together. Nothing else needed to be said, the promise between them rendering everything else trivial in comparison.

Weiss felt happy, truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was enjoyable. Not too much happened here really, but I enjoy writing these two being cute together a lot, so I hope it's fine anyway. Besides Weiss' sudden realization that she's agreed to opening up to Ruby with regards to her sexuality and her increasing curiosity over sex, some tentative talk about the future for them as a couple shored it up - and wasn't that about time? It's a first step, with both girls well-aware of how fresh they still are a couple.
> 
> Reviews are appreciated, no matter how long or short they are.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's chapter 23. Hope you folks enjoy it. Takes place on Saturday of week 1, so finally skipped a day after their date. Going forward, time skips will be larger as we're drawing closer to the final chapter before they're back at Beacon.
> 
> I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.

Weiss stepped out of the bathtub, shivering as the comparatively cool air hit her skin. She stretched her muscles, feeling how the heat had worked its magic to bring relief to her sore muscles. Their training session had been brutal and had lasted a little over two hours. As promised, Taiyang had supervised it and highlighted flaws and provided amendments to their strategies. Having access to a professional huntsman - and a combat teacher at that - made a huge difference. Tomorrow they'd do it all over again, and as a exhausting as it had been, Weiss was looking forward to it.

She also reluctantly reckoned it was long overdue for her to start working on improving her stamina; her only real disadvantage in combat. Her precision-oriented and technique-heavy style of swordplay didn't favor protracted engagements.

_Once we return to Beacon I should put my new running shoes to good use. Maybe jogging with Ruby and Blake will make it fun. For the rest of the day I've earned a break though… or at least as soon as I've finished my studies for the day._

She dried herself off, taking care to get as much moisture she could out of her hair without being overly rough. When that was done, she wiped the fog from the mirror to take a look at herself. Blue eyes, a relaxed expression, tousled damp hair, white teeth, and lips that were neither too full or too thin greeted her. A cute nose and smooth skin, red from the humid air in the enclosed space, completed the picture.

Standing on her tiptoes to get a better view, she spun this way and that. Her skin was slightly tanned where her clothes hadn't shielded her, giving her hue an uneven pattern she didn't really like, though not enough to care about it much. To Weiss, making sure to use her skincare cream carried priority, unless she wanted her skin to flake. And that was something that just wasn't allowed to happen; she'd feel so grossed out and unattractive. Just thinking about it was enough to send a shiver through her.

Other than that though… she could readily admit she was beautiful. Examining herself again, there wasn't any extra fat she didn't want, she had slender legs, a cute rear, breasts that, while small, were perky enough, and a flat stomach that was faintly defined.

As self-congratulatory and ego-boosting as it was, Weiss was happy with the way she looked. She was moreover absolutely sure that Ruby would like… well, everything... when they reached that milestone in their relationship.

Her face grew quite red from thinking about it, and it didn't get better when she looked down and inspected the trimming she'd done yesterday. _Just to let my skin get used to it_ \- or so the official excuse was. In reality, she'd had a very particular reason in mind. Things were… changing between her and Ruby in the physical aspect of their relationship, and she wouldn't risk not looking her best if things were to escalate. Weiss was beginning to hope they did something soon, because the sexual frustration she was feeling at this point was quite palpable, enough for her shy nature to be steadily pushed back.

The blush only shone brighter the more she thought of it.

However, the ball was in her court, and she still wasn't ready to have that conversation with Ruby. Beneath the layers of embarrassment over the intended audacious course of action, there was still doubt and a very real fear that things would go wrong and she'd ruin what should be a special moment. It was irrational - she knew logically that Ruby would be understanding, patient and incredibly supportive - but that didn't alleviate her frayed nerves enough.

She sighed to herself, putting it off for now.

Then, her eyes caught sight of the towel Ruby had been using when she had showered before her. It was predictably enough a deep red colour, causing her to smile faintly. Ruby's favorite color was also the color associated with love and passion.

_And how sappy doesn't that sound! But it is a nice colour._

Before she even had time to reflect on what she was doing, Weiss reached out and grabbed the damp fabric, running her fingers over the fuzzy surface. Her heart rached as a sudden desire hit her. Carefully, she unhooked it from the wall and wrapped herself in its soft embrace, bringing a corner of it up to her nose and taking in the remaining fragrance of apple-scented shampoo. Ruby had been drying herself with it, and that sent a jolt of excitement through her.

For a few seconds, she allowed herself to imagine what Ruby would've looked like when she walked out of the shower. For another few seconds, she imagined what Ruby embracing her in such a state of undress must feel like.

She began to take note of the tell-tale signs of arousal; the excitement, the heavier breathing, the warmth, the increased sensitivity….she squirmed on the spot, instinctively seeking out whatever slight friction that would bring.

Only for those feelings to be be beaten down by a bolt of shame at her own behaviour.

… _. What am I doing!? Am I really so sexually frustrated that I'd wrap myself in Ruby's towel and fantasize about her? Apparently so, but that's besides the point. This isn't right!_

She shook her head and removed the towel from herself, swallowing hard as she calmed herself down. The problem wasn't that she felt those feelings, because she knew and accepted that she had them. The problem was that wrapping herself in her girlfriend's wet towel was wholly inappropriate and quite perverted. It most definitely reeked of pent-up frustration too.

_This will stay a secret forever, that's for sure._

Weiss quickly dressed herself, applied her skincare cream and a light touch of makeup, brushed her hair and then donned another pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She felt pleased with having a few different options to select from, and it was moreover liberating due to her entire wardrobe consisting of items she could throw on at a moment's notice and still look presentable.

Once dressed, she stepped out of the bathroom and walked downstairs, shrugging off the last few lingering thoughts over her actions. It had been a very irrational urge, and now she felt silly for having given into it. It made her wonder if Ruby had done something similar. It was more than likely, but Weiss didn't consider it wise to ask since Ruby would want to know about her conduct in return. She tried rather unsuccessfully to will the blush to stop pestering her.

Looking into the living room, Weiss found Ruby in the sofa, her eyes on the TV and oblivious to what was going on around her. A wave of fondness welled up in her at the sight. That they were alone only made it all the better since she could be a little more affectionate. Taiyang had errands to run and also had to spend the afternoon at Signal despite it being a weekend. Yang and Blake were out somewhere, exploring the countryside since Yang had still felt restless.

She silently walked up behind Ruby and then leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her. Weiss heard the cute little startled gasp of air her girlfriend let out before Ruby's arms came up to her shoulders and weakly pulled her closer to her by tugging on her shirt.

"Was the shower nice?" Ruby asked. She let her head fall back enough to rest against Weiss' chest.

A blush began to creep up her neck anew. Yet another proof that the goalposts were moving. "Yes, it was. It helped my muscles to relax. What are you watching?" As she asked the question, she rested her chin on top of Ruby's hair. She pressed a kiss to it, letting her lips linger for a few seconds as she rubbed her nose into the unruly strands.

Ruby hummed happily. "A nature documentary about wolves. Want a lap pillow?"

Weiss smiled and walked around the sofa, sitting down next to Ruby. She then positioned herself appropriately, lying down on her back across the entirety of it. Her head was resting in Ruby's shorts-clad lap, and Ruby's fingers began to happily wind their ways through her damp tresses. It would most likely never cease to amaze Weiss at how something so simply could bring her girlfriend so much joy.

But it allowed her to rest her head on Ruby's gorgeous, perfect legs - something she had realized she very much enjoyed. They had a softness and smoothness to them she couldn't quite get enough of, yet somehow managed to be muscular. She let out a yawn the second she felt herself relax.

"So tired from the training?" Ruby asked.

"You little slavedriver," Weiss replied, sticking her tongue out at Ruby, who let out a giggle. "Yes, training has drained me completely," she elaborated.

"It was pretty exhausting," Ruby admitted, stretching her neck and letting out a satisfying sigh. "Dad really wasn't holding back today. I'm glad we got to fight against him though. It's fun."

Weiss yawned before she could reply. Her muscles were sore and a nap began to feel like an increasingly good idea, particularly so since she was a bit drowsy after the shower. Yet, she still had work to do - those company documents wouldn't read themselves. While she could technically skip out of reading them for a day or two, it was better to do it now so she could enjoy the final few days on Patch next week uninterrupted. It was Saturday, and they had a week left until they had to go back to Beacon. It felt like too short of a time.

_Just a few more minutes though… it's a vacation, after all._

She turned her attention to the TV and they watched the documentary in mostly silence for the next twenty minutes. It was nice to just lie in her girlfriend's lap, not doing anything of importance and basking in the adoring looks Ruby would occasionally shoot her. Ruby's hands never once stopped stroking her hair.

"Weiss, what's your favorite animal?"

Weiss blinked, craning her neck and looking at Zwei who was blissfully asleep in one of the lounge chairs. "Shouldn't that be obvious by now?"

Ruby laughed. "Yeah, but I don't mean an animal you can have as a pet. Just your favorite animal."

"In that case, my answer will still be a dog. I would want to cuddle and pet my favorite animal. Dogs are loyal, easily entertained and appear to always be so happy." Weiss couldn't help but to smile as she thought of all the different kinds of cute and adorable dogs there were out there in the world. Thousands upon thousands of fluffy creatures just waiting for someone to love them. She couldn't wait for the day when she could buy her own dog and spoil it rotten.

"When you put it like that, it's hard to disagree," Ruby said. "However, I still think wolves are the best. They're not very good pets, but can you imagine playing with a wolf pup? Wouldn't that be the cutest thing ever? Or maybe a fox. They're cute too." Ruby looked positively ecstatic over the idea, even as her eyes were fixated on the TV, where two wolf puppies were playing with a pine cone.

Weiss watched them in equal fascination as they tumbled around, all small fluffy balls that yipped and wagged their tails in excitement. "It would be something else, wouldn't it?"

The conversation naturally turned into a languid commentary of the different aspects of the daily life of a wolf as they continued to watch the show together. Ruby's ministrations combined with the warmth from her legs and the commentary from the TV, left Weiss in a sleepy state, one where she felt most comfortable and didn't want to relinquish. Not quite enough to fall asleep, but content enough to be thoroughly relaxed and carefree.

But when the documentary ended, Weiss felt that she couldn't postpone her responsibilities anymore, so with a sigh she reluctantly sat up and grabbed her own Scroll on the sofa table. "I need to spend an hour studying business reports, so I might as well do that before anything else," she explained, concealing another yawn with her hand. "We can watch the movie you mentioned earlier afterwards, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, I can watch this other show while you do that." Ruby pulled her legs up in the sofa and lay down with her head on the armrest. "Or do you want me to do something else so I don't bother you?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she made a motion to sit up again.

Weiss smiled over how considerate Ruby was being, but put a hand on her leg to stop her "Ruby, first of all, you aren't a bother. If I was hypothetically unable to focus on my work, I would tell you. Secondly, I like the company very much, so please stay." A wink accompanied her words and she playfully caressed Ruby's thigh, revelling in the sensation.

Ruby's response was to sit up with a grin and give her a quick kiss on the lips before making herself comfortable against one of the armrests again.

Reluctantly pulling her hand away, Weiss dug into her work and quickly lost track of time as numbers, graphs and forecasts filled her mind. She typed up a few notes here and there about requesting additional numbers, clarification of projections and estimates from a secretary later, but otherwise didn't find anything too challenging.

She continued to work, but after a while she began to feel restless in the silence, besides the low murmur of the TV that she had managed to almost completely tune out, and Weiss' eyes were drawn to Ruby. She found her girlfriend staring past the TV with a contemplative expression on her face. The slightly worried creases on Ruby's forehead gave away that it wasn't just any random thought that was going through her head; something was moderately bothering her girlfriend.

"What are you thinking about?" Weiss asked, curios but silently feeling a bit disappointed she couldn't have spent the time admiring Ruby instead. She liked to let her eyes rest on Ruby when the girl wasn't aware of it, especially when she was watching something, since she'd go through a range of emotions in response to the content that played on the TV.

Ruby jumped on the spot, startled, but then collected herself and exhaled slowly, seemingly deflating and sinking back into the black leather that let out a small squeak of protest from the added strain. "Uhm, if you hadn't been here, what would you have done instead over the break?"

Ruby turned to look at her and Weiss saw how her girlfriend seemed to regret those words not a second later, like she was afraid it would cause her to break down.

With a reassuring smile on her lips, Weiss put down her Scroll and reached over, clasping Ruby's hand in her own and trying to convey with her eyes that everything was okay. "Don't worry, I'm not a piece of fragile glass that will shatter at every mention of my family or my home."

Ruby's protectiveness and desire to make her have fun and forget her meeting with her father had certainly shown in plenty. It hadn't come up since that day, but evidently Ruby hadn't let go of this particular part of the equation from the back of her mind. Perhaps that wasn't so strange, but it seemed that her reassurances the night after their date hadn't been enough to fully shake Ruby out of a worry she'd lapse into a sour mood or feel downtrodden.

Weiss appreciated the consideration, but maybe it was time to make sure that, once and for all, her girlfriend knew that she was fine. Fine was the keyword. She still harboured that infernal longing for what never was to be, for the father that stopped being a dad to somehow make everything right again… so Weiss knew she wasn't perfectly okay, but she was definitely fine. Those feelings were something she realized would take a long time to bury. What was important was to reassure Ruby she was doing well considering the circumstances.

_Although I don't mind the doting… it's nice to be spoiled and to have her be so cuddly._

Ruby sighed as she sat up properly, looking a bit ashamed of herself. "Sorry, I just didn't think before I blurted it out. I've just… not wanted to dredge up a bad memory. It… just feels important to know. I can imagine, but I want to hear it from you."

Weiss could readily admit that she felt somewhat uneasiness over the prospect of talking about her originally planned 'break'. She knew exactly what her days would've been like, conjuring an icy feeling in the pit of her stomach immediately. However, she was determined to push through that, despite that the mere thought of spending two weeks at Schnee Manor now was tantamount to an unusually cruel punishment.

"Well," she began in neutral tone of voice as to not cause Ruby distress, "I would've studied the company business to a much greater extent than here, and then I probably would have spent time reading over my notes from the semester or re-reading key sections of some of the textbooks."

_And Father would've interrogated me to make sure I understood it..._

She had brought coursework with her for some light reading, but she had left it at Schnee Manor since it hadn't been necessary to bring with her to Patch. Once she travelled back to Beacon she would have to message Sebastian and ask him to send it back to her if there was a need, though she suspected he'd already arranged for the items to be sent to Beacon. He'd always been very meticulous like that.

Ruby looked momentarily puzzled. "But you're already at the top of our class in almost every subject! What about relaxing like you promised me?" she asked. Their eyes met and Weiss saw there deep-seated concern in them.

Shuffling over, Weiss elected to sit on her knees in the sofa, and flicked her fingers at Ruby's nose, causing her girlfriend to let out a surprised yelp and frown cutely. She giggled and followed it up with a surprise kiss on Ruby's lips. Of course she hadn't forgotten that promise.

"Don't you recall what I said in the kitchen last Saturday?" Weiss could recall the entire night, from the moment she saw the car coming down to the docks to the moment she fell asleep next to Ruby, but evidently Ruby hadn't. Not that Weiss blamed her. For Ruby, it must've been a lot of information to process in a very short amount of time.

Ruby shook her head, looking at her questioningly. "Nope, don't think so? What was it?" Weiss noticed how Ruby's eyes flickered to her lips involuntarily, like she wanted more. Kissing Ruby's worries away seemed like a very appealing prospect if everything else failed.

Weiss smirked. "I never said I wouldn't have spent time taking it easy. I was planning to relax properly and read for fun, among other things." Her thoughts drifted to _Under the Pale Moonlight_ and the thirty pages she'd managed to read yesterday. The book was _very_ interesting, and upon recalling it and how it pertained to Ruby, she struggled to keep a blush off of her face. "I was actually doing that even on my first day there, though not nearly as much as now. I also spent an hour with Sebastian in the garden and - oh, I completely forgot!"

_How did I manage to forget that!?_

"What?"

Hurrying to elaborate, Weiss wanted to smack herself for not remembering something so important. It was the only good thing to have come out of her visit there. "I told Sebastian, the butler that's been with me since I was a small child, that I'm in a relationship with you. We talked at some length about us, and he was very happy for my sake and hoped he would meet you one day."

Ruby let out a surprised sound, her mouth forming a cute little 'o'. "He was the first one you revealed that you like girls to, right?" she asked, a bright smile forming on her face.

Weiss clearly remembering how the nervousness had given way to excitement after she'd revealed her relationship to Sebastian. She'd felt so proud over herself in that moment, just like how she'd felt when she told JNPR and Winter, and when she'd held Ruby's hand and kissed her in public earlier in the week. It meant she was taking control of her own life and being herself.

She only had time to nod in affirmation before Ruby happened.

"Weiss' I'm so proud of you!" her girlfriend exclaimed exuberantly and threw herself at her, enveloping her in a tight hug that rivaled Yang. The air left her lungs, but she didn't protest, instead letting out a giggle as Ruby began to rock them back and forth.

"Thank you. It felt wonderful to be able to tell Sebastian that I was finally following my heart. I moreover told him about my time at Beacon, about team RWBY, and the friends I now have. He was proud of me, and it meant a lot to hear him say that," Weiss explained, still locked in Ruby's arms as she swayed this way and that.

Her voice grew soft over the fondness she held for the old man. He'd always been around and had always comforted her when she needed it. At the same time, he'd always made sure to keep just a bit of a distance, but now that Weiss thought about it she realized that he was a friend. Not a regular sort of friend, for that was impossible with their age gap, but a friend - and confidant - nonetheless.

"I wouldn't mind meeting him sometime! So that makes two people you've revealed it to besides JNPR and us. I'm really proud of you since I know how much you've fretted over telling people! I love you so much!"

Ruby's praised filled her ears and Weiss hummed and closed her eyes, leaning into the embrace a bit more and resting her chin on her shoulder. She felt touched by her validated what she logically knew, but on a much more fundamental level than the intellect operated on. She had come a long way.

In just a few months her life had been turned upside down thanks to Ruby. But it was also thanks to herself. When she had had the option to shy away, she hadn't done that. Instead, against pure logic telling her a relationship, a same sex one at that, was a bad idea considering the seemingly insurmountable obstacles, instincts and a want to not be alone had won out.

A deep breath filled her nostrils with Ruby's apple-scented shampoo. "I love you too," Weiss replied tenderly. "Thank you for being there for me and for being so supportive. Taking it in piecemeals and telling a few people at a time has helped me. I've read about people who came out to everyone at the same time, or who simply don't care at all about what others think… but I've never been able to do that. It's frustrating to be honest, since I logically know that it shouldn't matter."

It felt good to reveal that. Sometimes she couldn't help but to be angry with herself because she wasn't as brave as she wanted to, but what was there to do? She knew Ruby was patient and understood her hesitation.

Weiss felt moist lips give her cheek a chaste kiss. "Don't sell yourself short. It's different for everyone, and you've come a long way," Ruby said encouragingly, reaching up with a hand and stroking her hair, pulling a few loose strands behind her ear.

"Thank you," Weiss replied and tightened the hug.

The next step for her would be to go public at Beacon. She wasn't sure how to go about that yet. So many people knowing that she liked girls made her nervous - which was the key difference between Beacon and Patch. If it was just random strangers seeing them together, like here on Patch, she could deal with it, and had indeed done so well until now. But, the thought of revealing her sexual orientation to people she met often, talked to and would interact with for the next four years, conjured that deep-rooted fear of coming out in her. She hated it. She hated it with her entire being.

Weiss didn't know what to do yet, besides knowing it was something she ought to discuss with Ruby as soon as they were back. She also knew there was a dance coming up a few weeks into the next semester and it seemed like a given that the she should ask Ruby to it. It would be amazing to spend an evening together with her, dancing the night away, but… nothing in life was easy, was it?

_Well, let's not worry about that just yet. We can always go as friends in a worst-case scenario However, it would of course be vastly preferable to go as a couple… Anything else wouldn't feel right._

After a few moments, Ruby disentangled herself just enough to give her a kiss on the lips. The sudden shift in position made her perch unsteady, and Weiss wobbled as she tried to balance herself. However, Ruby's arms tightened their hold around her and she stopped her attempt to right herself, instead letting Ruby hold her and carry her weight. Their lips were still locked and moved slowly against each other. Weiss closed her eyes, secure in the knowledge that her girlfriend wouldn't drop her.

Slowly, not breaking lip contact for a moment, Ruby began to lean forward. Catching on, Weiss twisted her lower body so that Ruby could lay her down in the sofa. Only when her head met the armrest did Ruby break the kiss they'd kept up ever since. On instinct, Weiss stretched her neck in pursuit, but when she met nothing but air she opened her eyes in disappointment.

Hower, that thought flew out of her mind within a split second, her heart skipping a beat. Ruby was above her, her body weight supported by her hands and legs on either side of Weiss. Her eyes glimmered in the light reflected from one of the windows, full of love. A gentle smile played on her lips, which glistened with their mixed saliva.

Weiss absolutely loved how expressive Ruby could be without saying anything, her lack of a poker face causing her to wear her heart on her sleeve. Warmth suffused her entire being, sending a wave of giddy happiness through her.

_I love her so much no words will ever be enough._

"Kiss me again." The request slipped from her mouth automatically.

"Sure." Ruby didn't need any convincing, leaning down and capturing her lips. She didn't use much pressure, instead just lightly brushing them against each other. Weiss responded in kind, placing one hand on Ruby's back and slowly caressing back and forth.

As they found a slow and steady rhythm, Weiss felt how Ruby straddled her legs and she used her other hand to apply pressure on Ruby's back to guide her further towards her. She liked the added weight and the way it pinned her against the sofa.

"Kissing you is the best," Ruby declared enthusiastically after pulling away minutely. She bumped their noses together, sneaking in another kiss in the next moment.

"No, kissing you is the best," Weiss countered. Her face flushed from how silly it sounded, but the genuine smile pulling at Ruby's lips made her feel better about it.

"I love you, Weiss. You're so brave, so don't ever doubt yourself or feel bad because you need a bit of time. I'll wait for you until you're ready to tell more people, no matter how long it takes." Ruby grasped her hand and kissed it.

Weiss stroked Ruby's cheek tenderly, overcome by the affection and gratitude she felt for her girlfriend. It would never cease to amaze her how lucky she was to have met Ruby.

"Thank you," was all she said before propping herself up enough the few inches between herself and Ruby to continue their affections.

Weiss didn't keep track of time, but after a while, Ruby's lips began to stray, kissing the corners of her mouth, up on her nose, down on her chin and then back to her lips, before moving towards her throat and peppering it with soft kisses. It tickled, and Weiss had to blow away a strand of Ruby's hair from her mouth. She craned her neck to give Ruby better access.

At the same time, Weiss felt how her girlfriend's other hand hiked up her t-shirt just far enough to give her free access to her belly and beginning to trail the faintly outlined muscles there with her fingers. Over the last few days, this had been Ruby's go to move to keep her hands busy as they kissed, and with the knowledge of how much she liked it, Weiss wasn't going to stop her.

As they kept kissing and Ruby turned her attention back to Weiss' mouth, she worked her way upwards, stopping just shy of her rib cage before moving down again, this time stopping the moment she felt the fabric of the shorts. Each movement was slow and tender, without any rush or fevered excitement. However, to Weiss, the sensuality of the act combined with the warmth of the digits and relative proximity to her sex was slowly beginning to tip the balance between playful affections and heated passion.

Weiss could feel herself slowly becoming more and more aroused, subconsciously squeezing her thighs together. It would be so easy to just throw caution to the wind and indicate for Ruby to move her hand further down, letting it slip beneath the hem of her shorts and further down...

And when Ruby's light touch trailed upwards again, up over the hem of her t-shirt to gently rest her hand on her right breast, Weiss couldn't stop the small whimper that escaped her. Sex was constantly on her mind, and she was paying the price for it.

It gave Ruby pause. "Weiss?" However, in the next moment she seemed to catch on, blushing slightly, yet managing to look pretty happy with her accomplishment.

Weiss' face felt uncomfortably warm. "W-What's the deal with you and my stomach?" she asked to try and deflect from the embarrassing sound, peering into those beautiful silver eyes. Her heart hammered painfully in her rib cage from the excitement, and she tried to not think too much about where Ruby's hand was resting. Not that she didn't like it - because she did - but it was just awfully embarrassing nonetheless.

Ruby shrugged, leaning in a bit again. "I don't know. It's just really cute and smooth I guess, and you have the most adorable belly button ever. I just wanna kiss it!"

The gleam in her eyes should've prepared Weiss for what happened next, but it didn't since she was preoccupied with marveling at how at ease Ruby looked after the admission, and she let slip a moan when Ruby dove down and tried something new: peppering her stomach with kisses. Weiss hadn't know she wanted it so much, but looking down and seeing Ruby's unruly hair and feeling her suck and kiss over her skin was _hot_. And when Ruby looked up at her with those adoring eyes…

Weiss swallowed hard.

"Ruby, this is… very nice, but I don't think we should be doing this in the living room sofa," she said, reluctant to ruin the mood. It did not feel appropriate at all to be too intimate in the living room, like an unspoken rule in the Xiao Long-Rose household was being jeopardized.

Ruby shot up nearly as fast as she had descended, a sheepish expression on her face. "Yeah, we probably shouldn't." She looked a bit disappointment, before her features transformed into one of embarrassment, "but can I," she blushed fiercely, "kiss your stomach again some other time?"

Their eyes met and Weiss blinked, stunned and flattered by the request and heartfelt desire she saw in those eyes. "Yes, I don't mind," she said, perhaps a little too fast. Ruby looked very pleased though, so she thought it was worth it. She took slow breaths and willed herself to ignore her more salacious urges.

_I would certainly not be opposed to more._

"Let's cuddle for a bit," Weiss suggested, a small part of her wanting to dispel any unspoken worries her girlfriend might have that she'd gone too far. Perhaps she was overthinking things, but Weiss wanted Ruby to know that she was happy with what they had been doing.

She pulled her girlfriend down until Ruby was nestled comfortable against her side. Weiss let one hand rest on Ruby's thigh, slowly caressing the area the shorts didn't hide. She couldn't stop the moderate nervousness and embarrassment that shot up, but absolutely intended to learn how to handle them. She had, after all, plenty of motivation.

"Cuddles are the best," Ruby cheered, and she shifted around minutely to snuggle into the crook of her neck, back against the sofa, slinging one arm across Weiss' midsection.

Her warm breath tickled and Weiss had to stifle a laugh. Noting that, Ruby instead lazily began trailing kisses from near her collarbone and up on her throat. Weiss enjoyed that a lot. It was intimate and relaxing, the languid pace reinforcing the feelings of tender care Ruby was conveying. Her arousal was beginning to recede, the heat between her legs cooling and her pulse coming down.

She suddenly gasped as a very familiar pair of warm lips suddenly and intensely sucked on her earlobe, her heart immediately racing as a pleasurable tingling sensation ran through her.

Ruby giggled unrepentantly. "You like that?"

Weiss didn't quite manage to meet her gaze, her face feeling like it was on fire. "... Yes, I do. But it doesn't fit the mood. I wouldn't mind it when things get a little bit more intense though." Having giving the green light to more earlobe nibbling in the future sent a fresh wave of excitement through her. She had no idea why the small area turned her on the way it did, but she most definitely wanted more of it.

Ruby shot her an approving look, giving her a very pleased smile. "That was kinda why I did it. But as you wish, princess." Her voice practically dripped with mirth, and Weiss could do nothing else than roll her eyes at the dunce she'd fallen in love with.

"Dolt." Weiss only managed to look serious for a moment, before she began giggling.

Ruby planted a single kiss to her lips before pulling away and lying still next to her. "Let's stay like this. It's nice, isn't it?"

"I agree. I'd rather stay like this than study," Weiss confessed, feeling content with their current position, "but I should really continue with that." She sighed, not feeling up for it in the least.

Ruby shot up from next to her, her eyes lit up with sudden excitement. "Hold on, I just got an awesome idea. Wouldn't it be a shame to not spend more of today outside? You can study there!" She gestured to one of the windows, where the sunlight was streaming in, for emphasis.

Weiss nodded but when she opened her mouth to ask for details, Ruby held up her finger, indicating for her to wait. She picked up her Scroll from the table and dialed a number.

_One.. two.. three..._

On the fourth signal Weiss counted, Taiyang's voice reached her ears. " _Hi sweetie, what's up?_ "

"Hi, Dad! I was just wondering if you remember where we put the old hammock. The weather's nice outside."

It was silent on the other end for just a moment, then Weiss heard Taiyang make a pleased sound as he finally recalled. _"Right, it's in the storage shed, just behind the old living room table. Remember to give it a good smacking to get rid of the dust before you two climb into it. And say hello to Weiss for me!_ "

Weiss somehow managed to not let his realization of Ruby's intentions startle her. "Hello, Taiyang, and thank you. We will do that," she said loudly before Ruby could get another word out, taking delight in how Ruby squirmed awkwardly. Payback for sucking on her earlobe.

"Y-yes, Dad. Thanks." Ruby stuttered out cutely. "Bye!" She clicked the call a lot faster than usual.

_She's so cute when she's so bashful like this._

"A hammock? Sounds lovely." The words came out with as much innocence as she could muster, and Weiss feigned ignorance as amusement bubbled up in her from how her little interruption had rendered Ruby so self-conscious.

"That wasn't very nice of you..." Ruby protested, cheeks beet-red.

"Though it was well-deserved," Weiss countered.

Ruby tried to give her an imposing glare as she saw through the act immediately. Unfortunately for Ruby, it wasn't in her nature to look particularly threatening, again reminding Weiss more of an upset squirrel than anything else. The way she'd subconsciously ever so slightly puff up her cheeks just begged for that comparison.

Weiss began to laugh and Ruby's glare broke as she joined in. "I'm sorry, Ruby, but I couldn't resist." She sat up and gave Ruby a kiss as repentance.

"I demand cuddles when we're outside and then all will be well again!" Ruby retorted with a smirk.

That was something she could absolutely get behind. Weiss nodded, and with that, they started preparing for moving outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the chapter was enjoyable. The pacing may be a little bit iffy since this is technically the first part of the original chapter.
> 
> Reviews are appreciated, no matter how long or vertically challenged they are.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's chapter 24. Hope you folks enjoy it. Takes place immediately after last chapter.
> 
> I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.

While Ruby went searching for the hammock, Weiss prepared refreshments. She found a tray and filled a bowl with fresh strawberries and a plate of store-bought chocolate chip cookies, then brought out glasses and something to drink for them. She naturally preferred bakery-made cookies, but Ruby had, just like the sun inevitably rises in the east, already consumed those.

Weiss shuddered when she remembered an incident early on in their relationship, when Ruby had tried to kiss her deeply just moments after munching on a pastry. Not even the sweet softness of Ruby's lips had been able to salvage the moment.

She chuckled to herself, recalling how mortified and apologetic Ruby had been afterwards. "The dolt", she muttered affectionately.

After having placed a pitcher of water and a bottle of orange soda on the large dark green plastic tray, Weiss searched the cupboards for napkins and soon found a box full of them, featuring smiling cartoon suns.

Having placed that too on the tray, all that remained was to wait for Ruby. She leaned back against the kitchen counter, taking a deep breath and enjoying how the sunlight shining in through the window behind the sink warmed her back. She could still make out the lingering fragrance of the morning's batch of freshly baked bread.

Despite her having the house for herself at the moment, it didn't feel lonely. It was certainly quiet, but not unpleasant or stifling. Instead, the atmosphere was filled with a reassuring sense of calm, a warmth of sorts. A promise that people would always return here to share their time with loved ones.

She gave in to a sudden whim and traced the surface of the wooden interior with a finger. It was cool to the touch even with the generous summer heat. While dragging her finger across each dent, cut, and old bruise that had formed over the years, Weiss lost herself in daydreaming of all the happy memories the Xiao Long-Rose family had created here.

With silence all around her, there was nothing to distract her, and she could so easily imagine it. A happy family laughing, hugging each other, playing games, cooking food, a dad who helped his daughters with homework, them bringing over friends… Her heart sank as envy and sadness began to peel away at her happy mood. She didn't mean to wallow in her own misery like this, but at times it was difficult to not consider what could've been in her own past, but never was.

_I have to stop thinking like this! It won't help, no matter how many times I let my imagination run. Focus on the moment and the happiness they now freely share with me, and be happy for Ruby and Yang instead._

Weiss let out a sigh, idly tracing the edge of the kitchen sink with her eyes and taking note of the small imperfections that had formed from drying soap, shimmering in a multitude of colours in the sunlight. Irritation flared in her, directed at herself. She should know better than to continuously return to the same fruitless musings.

She could readily admit to herself that she felt envy and, despite their best efforts, like she was at times an outsider peering in at their lives from afar. Weiss wondered if Blake felt the same way, or if the problem was with her.

She knew it was inevitable to encounter such moods with an upbringing that had lacked so much in love and affection. In the beginning, when she'd just arrived, that disconnect had been frequent, but thankfully, it was receding with every day. Weiss knew she would simply have to let the coming days bury those unwholesome emotions deep down, until they one day disappeared from her mind altogether.

She just wished it wouldn't hurt in the meantime.

Another frustrated sigh escaped her, the annoyance she was feeling staying strong.

"Weiss, I'm back!" Ruby's voice suddenly came from the doorway to her right.

Weiss jerked, then spun around to face her girlfriend, startled. "Don't scare me like that, Ruby!" The irritation still stirring in her made that come out a lot sharper than intended, regret flooding her mind in the next moment.

Ruby blinked, clearly unaccustomed to the sharp bite - one she hadn't heard in a long while. She rubbed her neck sheepishly, looking nervous. In her hands was what appeared to be a large red item in a sealed half-opaque bag, big enough that it hid everything from her waist and below. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, but I didn't exactly sneak around or anything either. Were you spacing out?"

It was suddenly very hard to meet Ruby's gaze. "Yes, I was lost in thoughts… and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you like that, Ruby. It just came out before I could stop it," Weiss explained remorsefully, feeling her face turning red from shame.

Ruby just shrugged, shooting her a smile, back to her former happy self already. "It's fine, Weiss. I know you don't like it when someone surprises you like that."

Weiss nodded, giving Ruby a wry smile in return. "Still, I apologize."

"What were you thinking about?" Ruby asked then.

Weiss did not want to reveal what had been on her mind. She didn't want to burden Ruby further and make her feel like she wasn't trying hard enough. Heavens knew Ruby was already doting on her enough; no need to cause her to feel like what she doing wasn't sufficient. The problem lay strictly with herself and she wanted to keep it that way.

"I was admiring the kitchen," she said instead. "There's a lot of happy memories here." It wasn't a lie, not really, just not the entire truth. Weiss couldn't stop herself from nervously fidgeting with the hem of her t-shirt the moment Ruby averted her eyes to begin unpacking what she'd found. Now that she had said it, it did not sound like a particularly convincing excuse.

Weiss didn't like to withhold how she felt from Ruby, yet it was nonetheless necessary in order to not ruin the younger girl's happy mood. And she definitely didn't like how circumventing the truth conjured a queasy feeling of unease in her stomach, especially not when she'd already caused Ruby hurt, albeit momentarily so, already.

Her girlfriend did not question it further thought. "Yeah, it's super cozy. I've especially always liked the mid-mornings when the sun's shining in on the kitchen table and it's warm and we're eating a delicious breakfast." Ruby looked over at the well-used kitchen table and chairs, a fond smile on her lips, unaware of the inner turmoil in Weiss at that very moment. "You know, I used to do my homework here instead of in my room since I would get distracted by video games and books pretty much every time."

"That's just like you," Weiss answered, feeling a tinge of amusement again. Ruby looked slightly embarrassed, which was really cute.

Ruby nodded bashfully, deciding to occupy herself with tugging quite fervently on a corner of the bag and switching the subject. "So, as you can see, I found the hammock. Good thing it was in a bag. Ugh!" She let out a grunt, struggling to free the deep-red hammock from its confines before it eventually gave way and bunched itself on the floor. "The storage shed is pretty dusty and full of cobwebs."

"Indeed. I was a bit worried about that," Weiss admitted. Ruby chuckled, and Weiss felt embarrassment over how much of a clean-freak she could be.

However, that helped to break her out of her unpleasant thought-pattern. "I'm done with the preparations too. Food and drink is ready," Weiss continued, smiling again and feeling better about herself, though wondering if her smile looked as authentic as she strived for it to be, trying to shoo away the last remaining guilt.

Ruby didn't seem to notice anything wrong and honed in on the cookies with her gaze, subconsciously flicking her tongue out and swiping it over her upper left. Weiss found it very endearing. "Nice! Didn't think there'd be any cookies left. Where were they?"

Weiss couldn't help but laugh at that, the last little bit of shame washing away at Ruby's enthusiastic display. "Taiyang showed me his secret stash."

"Where is it?" Ruby shouted excitedly.

Weiss gave her the most stern expression she could muster. "Ruby Rose, are you saying that I should break such a sacred bond of trust between your dad and I?"

_It would be amusing to say future father-in-law, but I don't I would be able to vocalize it, and Ruby would probably sink through the floor from how embarrassed she'd be. Or squeeze the life out of me._

The thought was enough to send Weiss blushing herself, making it difficult to look at her girlfriend.

"Maybe not." The way Ruby seemed to deflate was priceless.

With cheeks still red, there was only one thing she could say."I love you, Ruby." She smiled softly at the girl she had been lucky enough to meet and start a relationship with.

Ruby cocked her head, confused. "What?" She narrowed her eyes in jest. "Are you making fun of me, Weiss?"

Weiss shook her head, sticking her tongue out at her. A childish gesture for sure, but one that made Ruby retort in kind. "No, you just cause me to have fun just by being yourself."

Ruby curtsied clumsily, grinning at her. "Only the best for you, my love."

With preparations done, Weiss soon found herself helping Ruby tie the hammock between two apple trees near the edge of the lawn.

She liked the garden a lot. There was a small patch where Taiyang grew potatoes and vegetables, and a few berry bushes and apple trees were dotted around the house, but otherwise it consisted mostly of neatly cut grass that gave way to the forest. A table and chairs were placed so the occupants could soak in the afternoon sun over a late lunch.

Weiss again imagined a very young Ruby Rose happily running around on the lawn, giggling and squealing. An adorable mental image.

"Won't this be very cumbersome?" she asked and eyed the hammock warily when Ruby had tied the final knot. The striped fabric was swaying back and forth, not inspiring confidence in the comfort factor once both of them were in it. It was large, enough to fit two people, but she was worried the logistics would leave some things to be desired.

"Maybe? Only one way to find out!" Ruby exclaimed happily. "I'm really glad I remembered we had one of these. I don't think I've used it since fifth grade, but it was very cozy then."

Next to the tree, Ruby had dragged out an old table that now held their Scrolls, earbuds, books, and the tray with refreshments. A warm fleece quilt was also within reach if the weather would turn chilly. Ruby was apparently determined to spend the next few hours here.

Without further ado, she jumped in, another folded quilt in hand to use as a pillow, and began to make herself comfortable. For another moment, Weiss imagined the same much younger Ruby snuggling up and basking in the warm sunlight. The mental image she conjured was positively adorable, a smile forming on her lips from it. She again wondered about those childhood pictures, making a mental note to remind Ruby to uphold her promise to show them to her.

Weiss climbed in after her. The fabric stretched but held firm, and they settled in without much fuss. It was better than she thought; once they had stopped moving so much, the gentle swaying was actually fairly soothing. The tree shaded their eyes from the sun's rays too.

She wiggled around and carefully lifted Ruby's elbow that was poking painfully into her side, away from her. "This is quite pleasant," she admitted, by now having found a comfortable position as she laid on her back, head on her half of the quilt. Due to gravity, Ruby was laying sideways against her, subtly pressing towards her form, one hand lazily draped over her midsection.

_Yes, this is definitely not bad._

"Better than studying away at your home?" The inflection of Ruby's voice made it abundantly clear she was fishing for praise. While she spoke, Ruby busied herself by gently rubbing the exposed skin where Weiss' t-shirt had ridden up to reveal her stomach, mixing it up with using her nails to trail the contours of the subtly defined muscles underneath. Weiss was glad she had never been very ticklish, else Ruby's pastime would've been problematic.

"Of course, you dolt." Weiss craned her head and managed to reach just far enough for a quick kiss to Ruby's forehead. She wasn't going to correct Ruby concerning 'home', as little as that term befitted Schnee Manor. When she pulled away, she instead said, "I haven't felt as relaxed and well-rested as I have for the last week in years. An hour or two of reading company reports per day isn't anything to consider in the grand scheme of things."

Weiss turned around so she was laying sideways and being able to look at her girlfriend. Now she just needed to actually study too, but a few more minutes of lazing around wouldn't matter.

Ruby nodded sagely. "Everyone needs a break, Weiss. Remember how much I struggled just after we met to make you realize that?" Her eyes held a fond gleam in them.

The memories of those early day made a smile pull at Weiss' lips. "Yes, I've learned that now. Now that I'm no longer striving to be perfect, I can afford to take a break without feeling bad over it." She winched. "Honestly, I'm not sure what I was even thinking back then. I was such a self-centered brat it's amazing you fell for me instead of smacking me. I certainly would want to give my old self a good kick."

She felt a familiar shame creep up in her when she again recalled how she'd acted during the first few days at Beacon. A part of her wished she could go back in time and redo those days, but on the other hand… it had led to plenty of wonderful things.

Ruby giggled and patted her arm. "Well, it all began when you gave me that cup of coffee late one night and showed me a much more caring side of you. After that, you began to mellow out and turned extra pretty, cuddly and cute."

Weiss felt her face grow warm from the praise. Apologizing hadn't been something she had been used to, but after Professor Port's lecture, it had felt liberating once she had gotten it over with. The shame had faded away the second Ruby had given her a small half-nervous, half-elated, smile, forgiving her instantly.

In addition, the girl staying up late studying was cute and had held this charming sense of innocence, making it even easier to do so. Even back then, Weiss had inexplicably been drawn towards the sweet, a little awkward, and innocent-looking girl before she consciously realized she was pining for her. Her attraction had certainly offered plenty of motivation to reconsider her disposition towards most things in life, both consciously and subconsciously.

Right in front of her, Ruby held a soft smile, her lips upturned in that particular way they did whenever she was lost in happy memories. Undoubtedly, she was thinking about their times together.

_Innocent-looking is the perfect word to describe Ruby. Though, despite first looks, it turned out that Ruby's quite the pervert. And it's probably my fault too. The longer we've been together the more curious and forward she's become… it's really flattering, isn't it? I make her feel that way. I make her desire me._

She quickly pushed the thought away before her imagination began to run wild and Ruby would notice her blushing. It was particularly easy for her cheeks to flare up when she was looking right at the source of her desire while imagining Ruby pressed up against her, wearing nothing at all.

Weiss swallowed to alleviate her suddenly dry throat, intent on steering her mind away from those less than wholesome - but oh so tempting - shores. "Speaking about Beacon, we will have several difficult subjects to study next semester, so I'm honestly relieved I'm taking it comparatively easy."

Ruby made a disgusted noise, scrunching her nose cutely at the displeasing thought. "Ugh, don't remind me. I mean, I enjoy learning new things, and now that I've caught up with everyone else, I want to keep myself in the top twenty percent of class, but I would never study on a break. Some things just aren't meant to happen." The last sentence carried a clear tone of faked sadness and regret.

"Studying at Beacon is nice though, isn't it?" Weiss countered, fondly remembering the many hours they had spent together. "Either the two of us would always sit on my bed together, or we'd be in the library with Yang and Blake, and JNPR from time to time. It's not bad. There is, to me at least, always this sense that we are accomplishing something important."

Learning new things was fun, and Weiss had always taken a lot of pride in intellectual accomplishments. It was perhaps a bit childish of her, but she couldn't help but to feel giddy when she received top marks. When she was younger, she'd studied extra to surprise her tutors when the mood struck. Though, having friends around though, while at times a distraction and source of frustration, was still infinitely more enjoyable than the monotony of sitting alone as the hours drifted by.

_And all the hours Ruby and I spent together, slowly learning more about each other through small talk. We were both so unsure, hesitant and not really knowing what we were doing, except that we wanted to stay close together._

Warmth and fondness suffused her entire being as she thought back to several snippets of conversations they'd held as they buried their noses in books, tested each other's memorization, wrote essays, or searched the computers for information.

"No, I guess it isn't bad at all," Ruby agreed, squeezing her hand, her other laying still on her waist. "It gives the day structure and a goal to strive towards. But I needed this break. It was pretty exhausting to catch up to everyone else, and all the exams the final week was a nightmare. I'm glad I had you to help me out, Weiss." She leaned forward, smiling softly at her and planted a kiss on Weiss' lips. "Thanks."

"It was my pleasure." Even to herself, Weiss thought she sounded quite smug. She brushed their lips together once more, unable to resist the invitation to kiss her girlfriend. She closed her eyes and let her lips linger for a few seconds, feeling the contours of Ruby's lips as they stayed connected, their breath intermingling.

Ruby broke first, moving her lips to get a final kiss in before pulling back. She laid down with her head on the quilt again and looked positively lovely to Weiss. There was this happy gleam in her eyes that enhanced her beauty and made Weiss want to shower her in affection.

"There's also our training with JNPR to look forward to," Weiss reminded her.

"Yup, it's gonna be fun! I want to try to win over Yang sometime, but I don't think it's going to happen. She's just too good." Ruby pouted slightly and huffed.

Maybe Ruby would never be able to beat Yang in melee, but Weiss thought the initiative was an excellent idea from Ruby, since she'd never been well-versed in hand-to-hand combat, preferring to reply on glyphs and her rapier. Having a tentative grasp of the basics had in turn been beneficial for the training they'd done here on Patch in preparation for the Vytal Festival tournament that would take place in a few months time.

"What do you plan next when it comes to that?" Weiss asked.

Ruby looked enthusiastic over having been asked. "I was thinking we should start using our weapons again when we train with the others, but try to incorporate what we've learned about hand-to-hand combat into that. Sounds good? It's nothing advanced or so, but I feel that since every one of us has such a varied background when it comes to techniques, continuing to practicing the basics and learning from each other is super important. We need to be more flexible and learn to adapt to changing circumstances quickly." Her forehead creased in thought as she considered her planning.

The idea made a lot of sense, particularly in light of time constraints and the necessary recovery period afterwards. It was difficult to learn in-depth from someone else besides one's own partner, so a balance needed to be found.

"Yes, it does," Weiss agreed, noting with some satisfaction how happy her approval made Ruby look. "It may just give us an edge in the tournament, and the training we've done while we're here will be a nice little boost."

"Great! We'll check with Yang and Blake later, but I don't think they will have any objections." Ruby hummed, adding after a moment, "We should ask dad if there's anything else we've missed, just to be sure."

"That is a good idea. But would you mind if we have the last few days of next week off from even training, so we get to relax completely?" Weiss asked. "I'd like that a lot."

Ruby grinned at her. "Yup, was thinking we'd do that anyway! We need to be well-rested before we go back. I'll have a chance to do some maintenance on Crescent Rose too. Dad was going to send me spare parts but didn't get around to it, so now that I'm here, I may as well strip her down and service her."

Weiss tried to stifle a laugh but failed. Maybe she'd spent too much time around Yang, or her new curiosity was finally getting the better of her, but it was impossible to hold it in and she began to laugh, curling in on herself as she tried to breathe.

Lying next to her, Ruby appeared completely oblivious to what she had just said. "What?" She looked so puzzled, and it only triggered Weiss to laugh even more, swaying the hammock.

"Give me a-a," Weiss took a deep breath, "a few moments," she manages to get out eventually.

She nearly started back up again when Ruby gave her a pout and crossed her arms over her chest, holding a particularly endearing miffed look.

"What's so funny, Weiss? I'm missing out!" Ruby whined.

"Should I be worried that you're referring to Crescent Rose as 'her' and planning to, I quote, 'strip her down and service her'? I might get jealous, you know," Weiss teased, winking at her. The way her face immediately flushed spoiled it somewhat, but it was certainly an improvement from when she wouldn't even have been able to vocalize something of the sort.

Ruby's face took on a nice red hue and Weiss was beginning to see why Yang found teasing her sister with innuendos to be such a great source of entertainment.

However, Ruby Rose was not one to admit defeat and had both a competitive streak and a will to persevere. In the moment, Weiss had forgotten to account for that.

"Don't you mean envious?" Ruby retorted and winked at her, sending Weis's composure into tatters.

"I'm sure I can handle it," she managed to get out, lacking a suitable retort that caused Ruby to giggle.

After she'd calmed down, a thought struck Weiss. She would've studied most of her break, but what would Ruby have done? "Ruby, going back to what we talked about before we moved out here, what would you have spent the break doing if I hadn't been here?"

Ruby's face took on an odd look, turning momentarily gloomy before she smoothed out her expression, though still being visibly tense. "I would've spent all my time with Yang and Blake, and that would've been super fun, don't get me wrong, but…" her voice quieted down,"it wouldn't have been the same without you, Weiss." She looked down, staring into the fabric of the hammock.

"Nor would it have been the same without you, Ruby," Weiss gently replied, unsure how to best approach the sudden shift in her girlfriend's demeanor. Flattered for sure, but there was a sense that something wasn't right. She didn't like it at all.

Ruby nodded, but was otherwise quiet. Weiss reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it slowly back and forth to comfort her. She wasn't sure of why, but she was beginning to regret asking her question.

It took a moment for Weiss to realize that Ruby was shaking. It started as a slight tremble that could've been a figment of her imagination, but then it escalated. Looking at her girlfriend, she saw how her eyes were suddenly misty, with tears threatening to spill forth. Alarm shot through her and she instinctively pulled Ruby into a hug. Her girlfriend crawled even closer and promptly deposited herself on top of her, burrowing her face into the crook of her neck. Soft sobs escaped her and Weiss felt the wetness of tears against her skin.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" she asked in the most collected tone she could muster, making sure to keep the panic she felt from colouring her question. She gently stroked Ruby's back soothingly, trying her best to comfort her.

A sniffle came from below her neck, and Ruby's warm breath ghosted across her skin. The trembling quieted down until, after a few deep, shaky breaths, Ruby recovered and lay still in her arms and sniffled repeatedly.

"Nothing," was the feeble reply the came forth.

The response tugged at Weiss' heartstrings and she tightened the hug. "Nothing doesn't make you cry. Please tell me what's wrong," she pleaded.

_I'm not letting her out of my grip until I know she's alright. What is going on? I don't get it at all!_

Keeping Ruby close with one arm, Weiss carefully ran her nails through her girlfriend's red-tipped hair. A ball of anxiety rapidly grew in her stomach with each passing moment. She'd never seen Ruby like this before. In one moment they'd talked like they did everyday, and in the next she had turned into a crying mess. Weiss was still in complete bewilderment as to what had caused it.

"If you have nothing of some things, like food, it does." Ruby's reply came from her general neck region, trying, and failing, to sound cheerful.

"Shush, don't play dense. What's the matter?" Weiss prodded, momentarily feeling like a mother comforting a small child and almost finding it amusing, before the icy feeling of distress took over once again.

Her girlfriend had calmed down noticeably by now. Ruby's breathing was even, her shaking had stopped, and the sniffles were not as frequent. Weiss felt no new tears against her skin either, though the wetness from the ones already shed lingered. She didn't like that feeling at all.

Ruby raised herself enough so their eyes met, using her hands as support. Weiss heart ached at what she saw. Ruby had only cried for a few seconds but her eyes were already red and puffy. She reached out with a hand and slowly, gently, wiped the moisture away while she waited for her girlfriend to speak.

Ruby sniffled again and swallowed audibly. "Sorry, I just got very emotional all of sudden."

"I can see that," Weiss said and sent Ruby a smile she hoped would lift her spirits. On the inside, she still did not have the faintest idea what had caused all of this. What was going on? She couldn't think of anything she'd said to cause this reaction. She was here, and Ruby was happy. "What made you cry?"

Ruby swung a leg over Weiss' own so she could lay more comfortable, opting to use her body as a pillow, her head resting just above her chest. Weiss continued to play with Ruby's hair, stroking soothingly over the soft strands and holding her close.

"I'm just… really happy," Ruby began quitely. "It's the best summer break I've ever had in my life. You're here, and I don't think I can explain how much that means. It just hit me that this is the first summer I've had people besides my sister to spend time with like this."

It clicked in Weiss' mind then. Her conversation with Yang two weeks ago came to mind. Ruby had never had real friends before Beacon. She felt fairly dumb for not having caught on, but in her defense, she had been quite alarmed. Crying out of happiness wasn't something she'd ever done either.

"But you would've had Blake even if I hadn't been here," Weiss replied, only to mentally chastise herself for the useless comment. That wasn't what this was about!

Ruby sighed and craned her neck to look at her home. "Yeah, I know. She's a really good friend, but it wouldn't have been the same even then. All I could think off during last Friday and Saturday was how I missed you. It just… didn't feel right without you next to me. I was lonely. We've spent so much time together it was like there was a hole in my heart that couldn't be fixed. I hated that you were away from me and wouldn't get to relax and have fun."

_A lonely childhood… Ruby had more people around her, but she still suffered. We're a lot more alike than either of us think, aren't we?_

It always came back to this. Despite their circumstances in life being so different, so much so that realistically they should have nothing in common, it time and time again turned out that they were more similar to each other than either of them probably understood. Weiss realized that this at least partially explained how such two seemingly different people had been able to maintain a relationship.

She wanted to bring up Ruby's past and help her talk about her emotions and the pain she had kept hidden, but there was one thing she needed to say first. She kept her gaze locked with Ruby's as she spoke, despite the awkward angle. "Ruby, I love you. I know I say that daily and that it might at times seem like it's one of those things one say just because it's appropriate in the moment, but I mean it each time. I love you."

_And I'm going to do my absolute best to make sure you're happy._

Ruby's eyes began to water, her frame trembling again as she tried to reply but failed, only a string of stuttered sounds coming out. Weiss quickly coaxed Ruby close enough to kiss her, intent on not letting go until her girlfriend had calmed down.

Due to the motion and sway of their perch, Weiss' first kiss missed the mark and met the edge of Ruby's lips. There was a salt quality to it from when a tear had passed by.

The next kiss didn't miss, and Weiss kept their lips sealed, moving in a languid pace. She placed her other hand on Ruby's neck, soothingly rubbing circles with her thumb.

At first Ruby didn't respond, but then she began to return the affections. Weiss smiled into the kiss, reassured that her plan had worked. One hand dug into her t-shirt and Ruby pressed herself closer to seek comfort. The hammock swayed gently from the motions.

Breaking the kiss, with her arms still wrapped around Ruby, Weiss pulled her girlfriend into another tight embrace. She kissed Ruby's temple and closed her eyes, taking a slow breath as she rubbed her girlfriend's back to dispel her distress.

Rubys' progressively quieter, steady breaths were calming and reassured Weiss she was recovering. "Feeling better?" Weiss asked after a minute.

"Yeah, I think I've cried enough," Ruby replied, letting out a slightly wheezing laugh over her own behavior. Their eyes met and Weiss' heart ached when she got another good look at Ruby's tear-streaked face, eyes still shimmering with unshed tears. "I'm not used to crying like this. I'm just so grateful I met you, and it became too much." She waved one hand around to emphasis her explanation.

Weiss gently began to wipe away the stray tears with her hand. "I can say the same about you. It's okay to cry more if you want to. I'll be here for you," she whispered, continuing to run soft patterns over Ruby's back.

Ruby shot her a smile that seemed much more genuine and shook her head slowly. "No, I'm fine. Thanks, Weiss. I'm so happy I have you."

Weiss felt proud over herself for being able to be a pillar of strength in a moment when Ruby needed support and reassurance. Unlike at Beacon, where all too often she'd found herself to be the weak link in their relationship.

She took a deep breath, deciding to reveal something that maybe she shouldn't, but that would show Ruby that she understood her better than she thought. Maybe it would be good for them to kickstart the subject like she planned. They didn't talk too often about the bad things in life, so this would be a chance for them both to get to the heart of the loneliness they'd both experienced as children.

"I'm really happy too, and this is the best break I've ever had in my life thanks to you. I can't thank you enough for that, or for how you've supported me and looked out for me since I arrived. Cookie-munching scythe-wielding knight is a pretty good description of you, you know," she began.

Ruby looked sufficient embarrassed. Weiss saw how her eyes twitched like they wanted to dart away, but her girlfriend kept their eyes locked.

Weiss continued her explanation, encouraged by Ruby's response. She just hoped that what she would say next wouldn't bring her down again. "I already knew that the breaks weren't the best memories you've ever had either. I knew you were lonely..." Just saying, or even thinking about it Ruby feeling lonely made her heart sink.

Ruby's eyebrows rose up, a multitude of emotions colouring her face. "You know?" she asked somewhat meekly.

Weiss nodded, smiling reassuringly at her, taking note of how it seemed to make Ruby perk up slightly, despite the somber words. For other couples, talking about their respective childhood was a breeze, but they were different - a fact she was keenly aware of. Now she just had to be the strong one.

She hadn't spoken much about her own childhood for obvious reasons, and Ruby had never talked in much detail of hers besides a few things that involved Taiyang or Yang. Had she been more socially developed, or at least had more experience with friends, Weiss suspected she would've probably figured out why Ruby was so quiet about it, before Yang told her.

Weiss tried for some humour next. "Well, you just revealed it yourself not five minutes ago."

It didn't quite hit the mark, as Ruby wiggled around nervously. "Oh… yeah. I… have kinda kept that from you. Sorry." Her face fell again, and she looked like she had done something bad. Weiss bit her lip. "I was never good with making friends and never felt like I fit in. But you said you knew before that?"

Weiss nodded, recalling how shocked she'd been herself when it was divulged to her. She decided to go for bluntness next. "Yes, Yang told me. I'll explain that in a bit, but just stop that train of thought you're having, Ruby. I understand such a subject is quite unpleasant to bring up; I haven't been particularly forthcoming with my childhood either.'

Ruby sighed. "I know… it's difficult, I get that, but I still wish I had told you. It was just… I felt so… inadequate."

Weiss knew that feeling all too well, and it further cemented her decision on how to best approach the bitter memories. When it came to interacting with her fellow peers at Beacon, the first days had shown her in no uncertain terms her own failings and that of her past way of life. For Ruby, it was different in the specifics, but Weiss was certain it was similar enough that she had a fairly good understanding of how her girlfriend felt.

"It wasn't easy," she stated, continuing to stroke Ruby's back soothingly.

Ruby nodded and let out a tired sigh. "No, it wasn't. It wasn't like I was crying or anything when I sat at home. I mean, I had Yang, Zwei and... dad there, so I wasn't alone, but I couldn't help but feel envious when I was in school or saw my classmates in Patch."

From that brief pause, Weiss got another piece of the puzzle about what she suspected was some kind of trauma between Ruby and Taiyang. The problem was that the puzzle piece didn't help her at all, but she made a mental note to consider it in more detail later. Now wasn't the time to bring up even more potentially sorrowful memories though. It was also reassuring that it was in the past. On plenty of occasions she'd seen first-hand how tight-knitted this family was and how much they loved each other. Whatever happened in the past did not linger to sour what they now had.

Before she could speak though, Ruby spoke up again. "When other kids my age were out playing with friends, I was playing video games, reading books, or working on Crescent Rose. Nobody asked me to hang out with them, and when I tried to invite people home I only got noncommittal replies that later fell through." As the words spilled out, Weiss could clearly hear the underlying frustration and disappointment Ruby was feeling over the memories. "Even if they did sometimes invite me to something, like a class-wide birthday celebration, I always knew that they didn't care about if I showed up or not. I was just the shy, awkward, nerd in class they had to invite or get an earful from their parents. When I entered Beacon, I tried to make an effort to keep in touch with my old classmates, the ones I called friends, but," Ruby smiled ruefully, her voice subdued, "it fell through just like I had thought it would. I'm not sure why I even tried."

It was heartbreaking to hear Ruby's account of her childhood, particularly so since Weiss had learned to make out the small nuances in the manner in which Ruby would speak.

"Ruby, I-"

"Don't worry, Weiss," Ruby interrupted gently, reaching out with a hand and cupping her cheek. "I know I was partially at fault too, since I was pretty awkward back then and couldn't really read signals. Everything's fine now. I have you and everyone else. I'm happy."

Ruby smiled at her, and it was so genuine, so full of heartfelt affection, love and gratitude. Weiss felt a exhilarating sense of joy run through her entire being.

Moreover, her girlfriend's voice sounded strong, and when Ruby leaned in for a kiss, and then followed up with rubbing her nose against Weiss' own, Weiss knew that the conversation was going in the right direction. She also realized that what Ruby needed right now wasn't to wallow in sympathy, but instead a way to reconcile with her sense of failure. She'd already cried once, and if she wanted more comfort at this point she would indicate so.

"Did you try to keep in touch with them because it would otherwise make you feel like you couldn't change?" she asked, zeroing in on a part of the story that she knew Ruby probably hadn't given enough thought to. With a little luck, Weiss reasoned she would be able to help Ruby feel better about herself.

Ruby sucked on the inside of her cheek as she thought. Eventually, she nodded. "I... think so. At least partially. I just… wanted to cling on to them since I was really nervous about going to Beacon. Writing the letters and keeping up the pretense that I wanted to stay in touch was like a safety blanket. Early on, I felt like if I stopped writing to them it would be like I admitted defeat and was inadequate." She gave another wry smile.

Weiss repressed a sudden bout of anger over the shortsightedness and indifference of Ruby's former classmates. For her inner mind, she saw a younger, despondent, Ruby sitting alone in front of the TV as the days passed by.

_She didn't deserve that! How I wish I could've been there for her much earlier. Imagine if we had met a children… as useless as such a what-if scenario is._

She quelled her frustration. This wasn't the time nor place for it; it would only be futile to hold a grudge against people who weren't a part of Ruby's life anymore.

Ruby spoke up again. "We don't exchange letters anymore, and nobody has asked me if I want to hang out with them, despite that I told them long ago when I would have my break. But that's okay. I mean, I found some really awesome friends and a really cute and lovely girlfriend at long last!"

"Well," Weiss began instead, as an idea formed in her on how to approach the less than stellar childhood memories Ruby had confided to her, "many things changed with Beacon. I don't think you should consider it a failure so much as something necessary perhaps." Ruby cocked her head questioningly at her, listening intently. "You had a fresh start and was put in a situation where you only had your sister to rely on. At the same time, you had to step up as a team leader, there was the increased workload, new people to get to know, and a certain teammate to check out."

She winked at Ruby.

A small smile began to form on Ruby's lips from the encouraging words and tiny flirtation, and Weiss eagerly pressed on. "People change when they come to a new environment and have to test their wings. It happened to you, it happened to me, and to all our friends. Blake is much different, and so is Yang… or well, at least she has calmed down a bit."

Ruby let out a laugh at that.

"Same goes for JNPR and many of the other students," Weiss continued, looking out over the lawn as she thought deeply on what to say next. "All of sudden, we were in unfamiliar territory and we had to work hard, learn, and adapt. We've all come out of it as better people than when we stepped foot on the landing pad the first time. That shared experience, those shared moments of strife and joy, brought us together in a way that hadn't been possible any other way." She looked intently at Ruby, feeling quite pleased with herself over how she'd spun everything into a positive light.

Understanding dawned on Ruby, her lips pulling into a smile as everything was put into place in her mind. "You're right!" she exclaimed, dragging Weiss into a crushing hug and making the hammock sway precariously.

Weiss let out a tiny yelp before reciprocating, albeit with less strength.

"Thanks, Weiss. I really needed to hear that. I had never thought of it in that way before, but that's a great way to think about it. I'm so lucky to have you around, aren't I? God, I love you so much!" She began to pepper Weiss' face with kisses, making Weiss giggle with how it tickled.

When she let up, Weiss gave Ruby's cheek a kiss. "Yes, you are. And you know what? It's possible you can become real friends with your old acquaintances in time. With age, we grow wiser and change in many ways."

"Really?"

"Yes, I don't see why not," Weiss said as she turned herself around so Ruby rolled over next to her instead.

"That's a relief. I wouldn't want things to be awkward if I ever meet them again. Like when I'm a third year at Beacon and they come in as fresh first years and I have to show them around." Ruby looked rather gleeful over the prospect over being a senior, causing Weiss to let out a chuckle.

"So, how come Yang told you all of this?" Ruby asked then. "I don't mind that you found out this way, but I'm curious. It's nothing she would tell anyone without a pretty good reason."

Weiss felt a brief moment of fear at revealing the reason, before swatting it aside, by now knowing full well she was being unreasonable. Yang had hammered that into her clearly enough for a lifetime with her moving speech about how much she had done for Ruby without even knowing it. Weiss would never forget it since it had helped her get an outside perspective of what she and Ruby was building together.

"I had a really serious talk with Yang a little over a week ago about my relationship with you. There was something troubling me, and Yang noticed," Weiss started.

Ruby looked startled, worry beginning to mar her features. "Why? What did you talk about?"

Weiss sighed, remembering the cause of it all to well - her own insecurities and anxiety. It was time to get it off of her chest. "Well, it's a long story."

_And we had planned a carefree afternoon outside. It seems like we both have some things we need to clear up. Even if it's painful, I know it'll be good for us in the long run though, so I think it will be worth it._

Ruby grabbed her hand, and Weiss laced their fingers together, giving her girlfriend a small smile to show her appreciation.

"We have time," Ruby assured her. "I want to be there for you, Weiss. Always, no matter how big or small a thing you think something is." Her voice was intense, conveying just how serious she was, making Weiss feel gratitude and shame from hiding it all at once.

The reassurance helped to push Weiss on, her eyes changing focus to a small cloud slowly sailing across the vast blue expanse above. She was nervous, and yet she spoke. "Up until recently I felt very insecure in our relationship, so for the longest time I was worried you would break up with me."

Saying it out loud felt in equal parts terrifying and liberating. She could finally let that detail slip. She met Ruby's eyes, curious and at the same time apprehensive about the reaction her words would elicit.

It took Ruby a second to process it, but when she did, her face took on an almost comical look of horror. "What? Why? You're an awesome girlfriend! You would've had to pry me off of you before I let you go."

Weiss couldn't help but to let out a laugh over that heartfelt vow. However, her face fell a bit when she thought back to her past fears. "I said a lot of hurtful things to you when we found out that Blake was a Faunus. Do you remember how you found me crying?" Ruby nodded and Weiss rubbed her forehead, feeling exhaustion set in upon recalling that terrible evening. "I was terrified I'd hurt our relationship beyond repair."

"But you didn't," Rubu pointed out, poking at her nose and causing Weiss to frown. "You were really insecure for the first month, but after that I didn't get that feeling… or not as much at least."

Weiss sighed wearily. "You're right, I didn't hurt our relationship beyond repair. However, there was a lingering fear it was just a matter of time until I messed up again." She put a finger in front of Ruby's mouth to stifle another protest, giggling at how Ruby went cross-eyed in her attempt to look at the digit. An impish flick of her tongue had Weiss retract her hand, and she scowled playfully over her girlfriend's antics.

"And then?" Ruby asked.

"Then the library date happened," Weiss continued, her voice falling slightly. The memory of the panic she had felt when she was forced to turn Ruby down was still strong. The anguish she'd experienced when Ruby had put on a brave face for her sake, even more so.

"So it's my fault?" In a flash, Ruby looked downtrodden. Panic shot through Weiss instantly.

_Way to put your foot in your mouth, Weiss!_

"No, no, it's not like that, Ruby. Just hear me out before you decide to look so gloomy!" She hadn't considered Ruby would blame herself, which was quite obvious now in hindsight.

Ruby nodded, and after making sure she had her girlfriend's attention, Weiss elaborated. "I knew it disappointed you to hear me say that I had to go home, and let's be perfectly clear on the fact that had the roles been reversed, I would've felt the same way! To get back to my point, I began to worry a lot again, thinking I'd hurt our relationship, and I couldn't shake that feeling. It grew even worse the more I pondered it."

"Weiss… I didn't know you felt this way. You should've told me." Ruby reached out and pulled her into another hug. The hammock swayed gently as they laid close together. "But I can see why you didn't. It would've been scary."

Weiss felt Ruby burrow her face into her hair and press a gentle kiss to the top of her head. Ruby was right, as she so often was. To Weiss, the fear she had nurtured had made it impossible though, an irrational part of her worrying over that voicing her concern would do more harm than good.

"Yes, that's how I thought of it. I eventually vented to Blake when the two of us were in Vale, and it turned out that she and Yang had noticed I was hiding something already. When you had your leadership class with Ozpin, Yang talked to me after they had colluded and formulated a plan."

Weiss recalled that moment very vividly. It was perhaps then that any remaining reservations Yang might've subconsciously held against her shattered and she had fully accepted Weiss as Ruby's girlfriend. Or maybe she was reading too much into it. All Weiss knew was that she'd felt a lot closer to Yang since that day - like their mutual desire to see Ruby happy had formed an unspoken bond between them.

Ruby was silent as she waited for the rest, and Weiss obliged her, still in her embrace. "She coaxed out of me what was wrong and then she told me about your childhood. She told me how happy I make you every single day, and it helped me to finally put those fears behind me." Weiss again felt that sense of happiness and wonder in her when she thought back to Yang's words, and the sincerity in which they had been spoken.

"Good! You don't ever have to worry about that, Weiss. I love you, and you make me the happiest girl ever." Ruby gave her frame a final squeeze before disentangling herself and opting to lay next to her again.

As the hammock swayed slightly from the motion, their eyes met, and Weiss saw nothing but love and adoration there. Shame flared up in her. How could she have been so dumb and have had so little faith in Ruby? She knew a lot better now, but it still filled Weiss with regret. "I love you too. I feel ashamed when I think that I feared you'd break up with me," Weiss confessed, not breaking eye contact even if instincts told her to. Saying it out loud and apologizing was something she owed Ruby. "Sorry. I know better now."

Ruby suddenly smiled. "Yeah, you cute dummy. I demand kisses as compensation." She giggled cutely, "I won't leave you. Like I said, you'd have to pry me off of you."

She leaned in and Weiss relished the sensation of their warm lips meeting again. She pulled Ruby closer to her and they lay in silence like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each others warm lips meeting over and over. The relief Weiss felt from having gotten her secret off of her chest was palpable. "I love you, Ruby. I can say that a hundred times over, and it won't be enough." Weiss intertwined their legs and brought Ruby's hand up to her mouth, kissing the back of it tenderly.

Ruby let out another giggle, a wide smile plastered over her face and a light blush on her cheeks. "And I love you so much that I wouldn't trade you for even a hundred million cookies."

The dubious compliment made her laugh, and Ruby joined in soon after.

Once she recovered, an idea struck her .They'd never talked about their childhoods much before, each for their own reasons. This was a good opportunity to rectify that. "Say what, why don't we talk about the fun things in our childhoods? I want to hear all about how you ran around in the mud, ate grass and was chased around by squirrels."

Ruby's serious face instantly turned into a rather childish pout. "Hey, I did no such thing! Well, except the eating grass part," a blush was rapidly creeping up her neck from the memory, "but all kids do that!"

Weiss stifled a laugh then shook her head in response. "No, I never ate grass. But I pushed down a potted plant on an expensive carpet because I thought it could grow better there instead," she said, causing Ruby to let out an amused snort.

Laying on their sides and facing each other, legs intertwined and holding hands, they began to reminisce about the good memories of the past.

About the time Ruby jumped in mud and then ran inside with her boots on, ruining a carpet.

About the time Weiss hid from Winter and tried to scare her by jumping out of the closet.

Of when Ruby decided to to give her favorite stuffed animal, a turtle, a haircut.

Of when Weiss found a bucket of paint and tried to give the walls of her room a makeover.

Weiss mostly listened to Ruby, but she had enough happy moments to share herself. Her perception of time drifted away as they traded stories, laughing and poking fun at each other for the silly things they did and believed.

It was cathartic for both of them, something they both had needed even if they until then had not realized it. Throughout it all, Weiss was almost afraid her heart would burst with the love she felt for the girl next to her.

Just something as simple as holding Ruby's hand and feeling the warmth of her skin, the calloused texture where she'd grasped her weapon, and the slender lengths of her fingers, filled Weiss with reassurance and contentedness. She remembered that, in what now felt like a long time ago, she had worried that these feelings, these tranquil moments of companionship, would grow dull. Thankfully, that had so far not taken place. Instead, Weiss would from time to time realize all anew that this was her new life. That the happiness she experienced was shared by her girlfriend, the most important person to her.

Like now. The reality of the moment struck her with a clarity. She was here, in the countryside of a small island together with Ruby, sharing a hammock under the sunshine of a beautiful summer day. A romantic daydream come true.

"This day is perfect, isn't it?" Weiss asked once Ruby had finished her latest story, involving the creation of a scarecrow. The conversation had naturally reached a point where both were content to move onto something different.

Ruby chuckled. "Yeah. Pretty emotional, but still perfect. I'm glad we could talk about these things, Weiss. I think we needed it." She reached out and cupped Weiss' cheek, running her thumb over her chin affectionately. "Thanks for bringing it up."

"No problem, Ruby. I want to be there for you, no matter what. I'm moreover glad I got the chance to get some things off of my chest… I needed that," Weiss replied and readjusted her grip of the hand she was holding.

"And I always want to be there for you, Weiss." Ruby sent her a dazzling smile, eyes practically shining with affection, making Weiss' heart skip a beat. "I love you."

Weiss smiled at her. "I love you too, Ruby." She leaned in for a kiss and Ruby didn't wait around, meeting her halfway.

As their lips moved against each other again, their surroundings drifted away from Weiss' perception, until all that remained was warm breaths, cute gasps, soft lips, hands affectionately caressing over clothes and hair, and an almost indescribable joy; like her heart would burst with the love, happiness and gratitude she was feeling.

They spent the rest of the afternoon there, doing nothing in particular besides Weiss finishing her studies, listening to music, and watching that movie they'd spoken of earlier together on her Scroll. Sometime in the middle of it, Yang and Blake came back and they had to endure a nominal amount of teasing from Yang, before they decided to lay down on the grass next to them.

"How's the hammock?" Yang eyed it appreciatively. "I had forgotten we had one of those."

"Pretty great." Ruby gave Weiss a loving look, a wide smile on her face, "Plus, the company has been very lovely." She blew Weiss a kiss, sending her heartbeat soaring.

_This isn't fair at all. How am I supposed to resist that?_

So Weiss decided that she wouldn't. Raising herself to be able to reach, and with a blush on her face, she leaned in and captured Ruby's lips for a quick kiss. "I can say the same."

"How's your day been so far?" Blake asked. She sat down next to one of the trees, leaning against the trunk. From a bag next to her, she retrieved a book and was about to put it in her lap.

However, before she could, Yang plopped down perpendicular to her, using her lap as a headrest. Blake raised an eyebrow at her.

"I have a couple of very good reason. 1) It's comfortable 2) We're best friends 3) Not gonna risk grass stains on my hair." Yang said, shooting her a fond smile to sweeten the deal.

The resigned look Blake sent back her caused Weiss laugh. She knew Blake was enjoying it though, since her silent protest would only spur Yang on. Inevitably, Yang stayed where she was.

Weiss took the chance to chime in. "To answer your question, Blake, Ruby and I have spent most of our time here since noon. We've watched a nature documentary, listened to music, talked-"

She was interrupted by Yang trying to contain a laugh, which earned her a glare. "Anything you want to say, Yang?" Weiss raised an eyebrow at her to accentuate her message, then smiled slyly. "Or rather, are you sure you want to know?"

How liberating it felt to be so bold!

Yang's smug look drained into one of resignation. "Blake, I've taught her too well. The kids grow up so fast. What do we do?" she asked and shot her friend a pleading look.

"I'm sure you'll survive," Blake replied. She began to run her fingers through Yang's hair then, giving her friend a fond smile when Yang closed her eyes in bliss in the next moment.

"We've talked about funny stuff we did as kids," Ruby explained, glancing at Weiss fondly and trying hard to stop herself from laughing.

"And I studied too," Weiss added. She was glad Ruby didn't bring up the less pleasant topics they'd discussed. Not that she would really have anything against it, but to her it felt like they'd discussed those matters enough.

"A nice, slow, day in other words," Blake summarized.

"And what were you up to all day?" Weiss asked then.

Yang cracked an eye open. "Nothing much. We visited the library, ate seafood and later went for some ice cream. I showed Blake Signal too."

Blake chuckled at that. "She showed me the wall she collapsed."

Yang looked quite pleased with herself. "It was an accident. Not my fault my opponent didn't stand still." She burst out laughing, remembering the incident. "Poor guy. He was so scared after that he nearly wet himself."

"Besides that," Blake elaborated, "we explored a few old forest paths and encountered a family of deer."

"Deer are super cute!" Ruby exclaimed. "Weiss, can you imagine what it would be like to pet one?"

As a matter of fact, Weiss had already considered such a situation in great detail. Their propensity to be a host for ticks aside, she was certain that a deer was very huggable. "It must be lovely," she replied dreamily, blushing at the amused expressions she saw on her friends. She just couldn't help her desire to fawn over cute animals.

After that, the next hour was spent talking about whatever came to mind, cracking the occasional joke or otherwise just lounging about.

Yang and Blake excused themselves after a while and headed inside, probably to give them some more time alone. Weiss appreciated their consideration for them, and they remained where they were, lying next to each other and relaxing.

When the sun began to dip on the horizon, the noise of an engine became apparent to both of them and they sat up. Taiyang pulled into the driveway a few seconds later and hopped out of the car, just as Ruby climbed out of the hammock. It swayed violently and Weiss was grateful when Ruby stabilized it for her, allowing her to move off of it gracefully.

"Hey, girls! I see you found the hammock. How's your day been?" Taiyang asked when he walked up to them, the crunching of gravel beneath his feet growing silent when he stepped onto the lawn.

"Just great, Dad!" Ruby said and jumped into his arms, giggling and squealing when he spun her around.

"Good! I'm also glad I can still carry you around," he said with a laugh and he sat her back down and ruffled her hair. Ruby squirmed around a little on the spot like she always did. "It means you'll always be my little girl, no matter how old you get," he added, causing Ruby to look like she wanted to sink through the floor.

He winked at Weiss, well aware of his daughter's mortification. She had a difficult time trying to stop herself from laughing.

Still, Ruby hugged him once more, raising herself on her tiptoes to get a better reach.

"Love you, Dad."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Taiyang replied gently.

It was a heartwarming sight to see, but at the same time, Weiss felt envious at the sight. Without thinking, she took a step forward, only to in the next heartbeat be overcome with awkwardness when she realized what she wanted. It would be a little too much to assume, wouldn't it? But she couldn't help the feeling of longing that sprung up in her at seeing how much they cared for each other. She wanted a hug too, but asking for it was out of the question.

However, Taiyang noticed the motion, and with a smile extended his arms towards her the moment Ruby let go. "No spinning or hair ruffling for you, I promise."

With blushing cheeks, Weiss stepped into the embrace and put her arms around him. Just like last time, it conjured a multitude of emotions in her. She felt safe, cared for, and welcome - feelings which she had been denied from her own father. As always, that last thought saddened her, though it didn't stop her from enjoying the moment.

"How's your day been? Ruby's treating you well?" he asked.

"Hey!" Ruby indignantly protested. "Of course I treat my girlfriend well. Right, Weiss?"

"Yes, it's been lovely, and Ruby's very sweet," Weiss confirmed, giving a final squeeze before indicating she wished to pull back.

Taiyang let go and grinned at them. "Just what I expect from my daughter. Well, girls, time to help me prepare dinner as promised. I've been looking forward to it all day!" he exclaimed cheerfully, both looking and sounding like it was the highlight of his day.

Weiss nodded, a smile on her lips. Just like Taiyang, she had been looking forward to this too. Cooking was fun in itself, if challenging, and spending time together to prepare the food was rewarding. And, like she had told Ruby a few days ago, she hoped she would one day be good enough at it to prepare a home-cooked meal for a date.

"Weiss, come on." Ruby grabbed her hand and began to drag her into the kitchen, having forgotten the scattered items around the hammock already. Weiss figured that was fine since they'd eat outdoors anyway and could collect them then, and so let herself be led.

_This is what a normal family is like._

Weiss looked at their intertwined fingers, then up at Ruby. Despite the somber and serious subjects they'd dealt with over the course of the day, she wouldn't trade it for anything. She knew Ruby even better than before, her love for her was stronger than it had ever been, and she really wanted nothing more than hug and cuddle Ruby before falling asleep in her arms.

She loved Ruby so much that she didn't know what to do. Almost.

_Dolt, I love you. And I know just what we should do next. Let's keep moving forward together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my! I wonder what Weiss wants them to do next ~
> 
> I hope this chapter was enjoyable despite the lengthy conversations and a times heavy subjects. It was just one of those very important moments that helped them become closer to one another. 
> 
> Ruby got some pretty painful things off of her chest that she needed to vent, and so did Weiss. Talking about one's childhood isn't easy if it wasn't rosy, but I hoped I managed to use it to paint a more complex picture of Ruby. Don't know if you recall, but Weiss learned this from Yang in chapter 10.
> 
> For Weiss, this chapter allowed her to face her fear that she's been an inadequate girlfriend at times, something that bothered her before coming to Patch. I believe I brought it up in chapter 6 the first time.
> 
> Keep in mind though, they're still keeping some fears hidden to themselves. It may or may not come up in the future.
> 
> A reminder btw… it's been like 3 weeks since their study date. I know it seems like they've been at Patch forever, but that's really not the case. Just an effect of my update schedule.
> 
> Reviews are very much appreciated, no matter how long or short they are. They make my day :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's chapter 25. Hope you folks enjoy it.
> 
> I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.

Hours later, it was time for bed, and Ruby was busy brushing her teeth. Blake and Yang were still downstairs watching TV, and Taiyang had turned in an hour ago. The fabric of the very comfortable cotton pyjama set, red naturally, she was wearing gently swished as she extended her left arm up over her head to stretch a sore back muscle.

Today had been pretty awesome, starting off with a hectic training session. Showing all the cool tricks she'd learned to her dad had been fun. Sadly, she still couldn't win against him, but he'd been very impressed with her progress. It had also been a chance to show off in front of Weiss, thereby killing two birds with one stone.

The afternoon, in contrast, had been cozy, relaxing and cuddly - mostly. Ruby already had plans to use the hammock again as soon as possible; Remembering they had one laying around had been a stroke of luck, so she wasn't about to let it go unused any longer. Wasting away a few hours in the hammock had been bliss.

Ruby just hadn't expected the deep conversation they'd ended up having, and the fears and thoughts they had vented to each other. Nevertheless, Ruby felt grateful for it. She understood Weiss better now, and Weiss did the same with her. She felt a bit bad about triggering the conversation in front of the TV, but with hindsight, she was really glad Weiss had asked her what had been on her mind.

Talking about Weiss' home and her coming out to Sebastian had reassured her Weiss was really fine with bringing it up, so she no longer had to second-guess herself or staying away from the topic, should it naturally arise.

_I've always avoided mentioning Schnee Manor out of consideration, but it's good to know we can talk about it without bringing down her mood. And I'm so proud of her for coming out to her butler!_

She rinsed her mouth and gulped down a healthy amount of water, not liking how the toothpaste made her mouth feel dry as a desert. Her thoughts drifted to the mere idea of having a personal butler. How strange it felt to her, and yet it was another thing she had learned to accept as a natural part of Weiss' world. Different as they were, she had faith that they would make their relationship work long-term too. The key lay in communication and honesty.

A sardonic smile pulled at Ruby's lips when her mind fast-forwarded to the time spent in the hammock. Crying like she had suddenly done had come out of nowhere, even to herself, but she didn't regret it. In that moment she'd been so overcome with happiness that she just hadn't known what to do. She wasn't alone anymore, and she had friends for life.

Revealing her lack of friends to Weiss had been a cathartic experience. Maybe it hadn't been right to not bring it up earlier, but Weiss had technically never asked her in any detail about it. It was just one of those things that Ruby had always thought it best to not think too much about, instead opting to focus on the present moment and how awesome every day was since coming to Beacon.

She was also very surprised by just how poor Weiss' confidence in herself had been. Ruby knew that Weiss had been really insecure early on, but it having lasted until just a few days ago felt unreal. It hadn't shown to her, yet Yang and Blake had both picked up on it. Ruby didn't like that, but maybe it was one of those things where you had to be a certain distance from someone to get the bigger picture. In any case, she was really glad Weiss had gotten it off of her chest.

_It's weird to think that it's just been a few days since we were at Beacon. It feels like a long, long time ago. So much has happened it's almost dizzying._

Both had come out of it a bit emotionally drained, but it had also allowed them to talk about their respective childhoods and remember the good times. Most importantly, she understood Weiss even better now. It was hard to describe the feeling, but she liked to imagine that their souls were in sync. Ruby wondered if there was a limit to that feeling, or if it would go on perpetually the more time they spent together, growing larger and larger. She hoped it would.

_I still have some things I haven't told her, but this was a good start. I'm not sure I should bring everything up either, especially if she can't do anything about it. Honesty and communication is one thing, but at the same time I can't blurt everything out. Got to remember Yang's advice for when my main insecurity pops up next time… but let's forget that for now. It's cuddle time!_

With her preparations done, Ruby stepped out of the bathroom and walked the short distance to her room, anticipation building in her. Subconsciously, she began to hum a small tune to herself. It was hard not to do when she thought about how awesome her life was - cuddles included.

She loved the routine she and Weiss had fallen into lately. They didn't do anything particular exciting, but that wasn't necessary. Watching TV, reading books, helping out around the house, going for walks, playing fetch with Zwei, or the simple joy of a game of cards felt fulfilling in a way it hadn't done before. There was a bliss to the domestic, albeit temporary, tranquility that came with not having school, and she would miss it once it was over. Each day passed too quickly, almost criminally so, because of how much fun they had. Perhaps it was the temporary nature of the otherwise very normal, mundane even, days that allowed for it. The fact that it was the first break with no envy over how much fun everyone else her age had probably helped too.

Ruby snickered to herself as she stepped into her room and closed the door behind her. Brushing her girlfriend's hair was the next topic on her agenda. She couldn't get enough of those soft tresses, nor the cute little noises Weiss would intermittently let out.

With Weiss, she was having both fun and _cuddle-fun_. And since her dad, Yang and Blake now knew they shared a bed, there was no reason to worry over someone walking in on them at an odd hour without knocking.

She spotted Weiss in _her_ _bed_ as expected, though not in her usual nightgown, instead wearing pyjama pants and a white tank top that hugged her features nicely. Ruby found it to be an enticing image, to say the least.

However, unlike what she had expected, Weiss sat up in the bed, resting her back on a pillow propped up towards the headboard, and there was another pillow next to her.

"Shouldn't we sleep? You said you were tired," Ruby asked with some puzzlement. Still, she flicked the light switch, and the room was plunged into the warm glow of the lone bedside lamp.

Weiss gave her a shy smile and held up the very book that been intermittently on Ruby's mind ever since the morning she'd caught Weiss reading it. "It was a… white little lie to get you in bed without giving anything away to Yang and Blake," she elaborated, her cheeks coloured a cute red. "I think I'm ready."

"Oh, now?" It came out more of a squeak than a question. Ruby's heart thumped loudly in her chest all of sudden, even as butterflies filled her stomach. She wanted to tease Weiss for the phrasing but thought better of it.

"Don't you want to?" Weiss asked quietly, a hint of disappointment creeping into her voice.

Ruby flailed her arms around in her haste to correct that notion when she saw Weiss practically wilt before her. "No no, that's not it. I really want to read it! I was just surprised. This'll be fun!"

Weiss visibly perked up again, though she blushed fiercely from the display of enthusiasm. It made her look so cute, but Ruby could tell Weiss was very nervous too.

She could understand that because it mirrored how she felt herself. Putting on a brave front was one thing, but internally, nervousness and embarrassment coiled in her. She was going to read something like _that_ together with Weiss, and she didn't have a lot of experience with sex novels. It had been her suggestion too, but the gravity of it hadn't sunk in until now, and she was moreover surprised Weiss had reached a decision so quickly.

_I honestly thought she would mull it over for a few weeks… I guess our heart-to-heart made the decision for her._

Disregarding the gut feeling in her that told her she was doing something naughty she wasn't supposed to, she clambered up in the bed and plopped down on the pillow next to Weiss, pulling the covers up to their waists.

_Remember, Ruby Rose, there's a lot more to this than simply reading an erotic novel. It's about Weiss and helping her deal with whatever makes her hesitant to go further. I just wish I had a good plan for this..._

Weiss jerked the tiniest bit when Ruby leaned against her and put her head on her shoulder, one arm looping around her back. It seemed that some reassurances were in order, something she was happy to provide. "Weiss, relax. We're just going to read a book. It's not an academic subject, and there are no tests and no right or wrong. A few, uhm, moments will be embarrassing… but I think that's fine too. If you want to stop, just tell me."

Ruby reinforced her words with a quick kiss to Weiss' cheek, and she could feel the tension in Weiss evaporate as her girlfriend took a deep breath and gently nudged her head against Ruby's in return.

"You're right. I'm just very nervous right now," Weiss replied, her tone of voice accentuating her sentiment.

Ruby let out a laugh. "That's exactly how I feel. So we're both equally nervous. That just makes us an awesome couple." Seeing how her little joke made Weiss smile raised her spirit. In spite of that, however, she was really nervous, unsure whether she could be the support Weiss needed right now.

She was also acutely aware of the body heat Weiss was giving off and every single square inch where their bodies made contact, magnified by the subject they'd delve into. Ruby was sure Weiss felt the same way.

Weiss sucked in a deep breath. "Well, let's start then. This isn't going to be any easier if we sit around waiting. I think you'll find the first few pages of great interest."

"Why?"

She saw Weiss' lips pull into a weak smile, her eyes transfixed the book. "You'll see," she said gently, her voice carrying a sorrowful edge to it. Ruby didn't like that at all, but didn't ask why. Instead, she gently nudged her head against Weiss' shoulder again to show her support.

They settled in and Weiss turned to page one. Finding the right rhythm didn't take long, and Ruby found herself going through pages quickly as she learned about Ember and her repressed sexuality. It was at times strikingly similar to how she suspected Weiss had felt. A lifetime of denying herself, of being told it was wrong to feel a certain way, pressure to meet the family expectations… the list went on and on, each new item causing the icy ball forming in her stomach to grow all the larger.

_So this what was she meant._

Her heart sunk upon the realization. Weiss had never talked about how she viewed herself being a lesbian in any detail, but this explained so much. It was worse than she had anticipated. Much, much worse. She knew Weiss didn't feel like that anymore, but such comfort could only go so far.

"Is this how you felt? The shame, the self-loathing and the desire to repress your preferences?" Ruby swallowed the lump in her throat and held her breath as she waited for a reply. She pressed herself closer to Weiss in a bid to comfort her, taking her girlfriend's hand in her own and gently stroking along the back of it with her thumb.

Weiss was silent for a moment before she let out a tired sigh. "Yes. I'm over almost all of it, but this is indeed how I used to view myself. There are some differences, but they are fairly minor. My father conditioned me to believe it was wicked to be gay, and it didn't help that in the business circles appearance and falling in line is everything. The older generation sets the agenda and all the people I interacted with was fostered into a conservative spirit. It isn't uncommon with arranged marriages for business reasons either, and those always consists of men marrying women. It's, after all, paramount to everything else that the lineage is kept alive."

Ruby noticed the bitterness in her girlfriend's voice and felt her stomach drop upon receiving the confirmation. She felt horrible for not having grasped the full extent of how Weiss had been feeling. "Weiss, I didn't understand," she whispered, her chest growing heavy and moisture prickling at the corner of her eyes.

_Why didn't I realize this until now!? I could've done so much more for her!_

"I knew public affection made you very uncomfortable, but I-" she began, but didn't get further.

"Don't worry, I'm over most of it at this point," Weiss interrupted softly, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "In truth, the majority of what I was feeling as described here took place before Beacon, and what remained after I met you was something I was keeping to myself, with the exception of being afraid of coming out. You couldn't have known, because I wanted to deal with it alone and didn't let you in. I have a tendency to do that, don't I?"

Ruby turned her head to meet Weiss' brilliant blue eyes. They held a calmness that she found reassuring. Weiss had a point. Early on in their relationship, Ruby had been so amazed she'd gotten a girlfriend and so happy over every single little thing they did that she hadn't paid much attention to why Weiss was feeling so afraid of coming out, or was so hesitant with physical affection.

Still, she was angry with herself, and angry at Weiss' father - but mostly at herself. She had been naive and had decided to give Weiss space and let things take their time; like she had brushed it under the carpet.

However, as she thought it over again, she realized that maybe that had only been natural? She had been just as inexperienced as Weiss. In hindsight, Ruby knew there were many things she could've done differently. At the same time, she only knew of them because she'd matured a lot over the past few months. Blaming herself wasn't productive either. It was however, still only a small comfort. She had to apologize again for not fully understanding until now. "You do, but-"

Weiss' eyes softened and she tilted her head and leaned forward, stopping her question short. Catching on, Ruby did the same and their lips brushed together tenderly once. It was a little bit cumbersome to kiss when they were sitting next to each like this - not that it stopped either of them.

"No buts," Weiss said as she pulled away. "I'm in a much better place these days, and I'm grateful that you've helped making me comfortable with myself and physical affection. I'm fine. It's been a long process but I've slowly learned to be comfortable with my preferences - you." She winked at her, looking all the cuter by the faint blush that coloured her skin from the flirtation.

Ruby let out a huff of laughter, palpable relief in her over her girlfriend's words.

Weiss looked pretty pleased with herself. Then suddenly, she let out an embarrassed giggle. "And Blake really knew what she was doing when she recommended me this book. She's awfully perceptive, almost frighteningly so."

"Helps you put things into perspective?" Ruby guessed, realizing the therapeutic value the first few pages probably held for Weiss.

"Yes, exactly that. Somehow, just reading about someone going through similar things as I did helped since I'm seeing it from an outside perspective. I recognize it for what it is," she let out a sigh, clicking her nails on the book in irritation, "but I still have some way to go. I just have this irrational fear of coming out to people. It's so frustrating since I logically know it shouldn't matter, but I can't help it."

"We'll get there, Weiss. Together." Ruby gave the hand she was holding another gentle squeeze.

Weiss shook her head, smiling. "What did I ever do to deserve you, Ruby Rose?"

"Being cute, kind, cuddly, beautiful, sweet, lovely.. .want me to go on?" Ruby quipped, earning herself another giggle from Weiss.

"You're embarrassing me," Weiss replied, looking so delightfully flustered again. "Can I turn the page?"

They continued to read in silence after that. The quick escalation between the love interest and Ember felt a bit unrealistic if Ruby was to be honest, but she could buy it nonetheless, and so didn't comment on it.

_Their clothes are coming off, and it's just 30 pages in… uh oh, this'll be embarrassing!_

What followed was a heated, passionate scene that was quite a bit rougher than Ruby had expected. She couldn't imagine her and Weiss talking like that to each other or being so rough during their first time!

That grievance aside, the scene triggered her imagination. Her hand felt clammy in Weiss' tight grip, her heartbeat was quick, and a part of her wanted to curl up and hide under the blanket. Another part wanted to make out with Weiss. Sitting cuddled up next to Weiss right now was probably the most embarrassing thing she'd ever done so far in her life. At the same time, it was also one of the more arousing events. She shifted minutely to find better purchase, trying to ignore the tingling sensation and warmth beginning to manifest between her legs.

She swallowed hard and sneaked a glance at Weiss. Her girlfriend's face sported a healthy blush, and her eyes were fixed on the pages. In the dim light from the bedside lamp she looked breathtakingly beautiful and alluring.

Ruby's eyes drifted over her nose, down to her lips and then her throat that practically begged to be kissed and nibbled on. In the silence, she could hear Weiss' inhales and exhales. Her eyes then landed on her chest, following each new breath her girlfriend took. She was pretty sure she could spend an eternity resting her eyes on Weiss.

_This is torture, even if it's the best kind of it. I really need to focus on the purpose of why we're doing this before I completely forget about it._

"So," Ruby began in a hoarse voice, only to stop as Weiss jumped at the sound. She stroked her girlfriend's hand reassuringly. "How does this make you feel?"

"Mortified beyond belief," Weiss replied, taking her glass of water and sipping from it.

Ruby's eyes followed the motions Weiss' throat made as she swallowed. Her own throat felt dry as a desert. "Yeah, but it also makes me… excited," she replied, trying to jumpstart the conversation they both knew they needed to hold at some point. Her face burned from saying it out loud.

"W-Well, me too," Weiss stuttered cutely, her voice practically dripping with embarrassment, "though the scene is a bit rough. I would want it to be… tender and slower."

This was good. Weiss was talking about it herself, and Ruby felt pride swell her chest over the trust between them. "-yeah, it's very rough and passionate. I-I would want our first time to be slower too."

An awkward silence ensued and Ruby wasn't sure what to say next; the whole conversation they were having felt surreal, and a part of her wondered if all of this would turn out to be a dream.

_So much for taking the lead here… what do I do now!?_

"Good, that's something we agree on," Weiss replied awkwardly, adding, "The thought of having sex makes me very nervous, so I would most certainly prefer it to be… gentle."

She felt Weiss tilt her head against her own, almost like she was trying to hide her face, and Ruby reached up with her free hand to stroke her hair. She still didn't understand, but took the invite in order to get to the heart of the matter.

"How does… the thought of having sex make you feel? Can you tell me? I don't get what's bothering you so much. Like, I can see why your childhood and problems you had with thinking it's fine to like girls would shape you, but I don't understand what makes you so nervous if you're pretty okay with those things now?"

Weiss momentarily stiffened before pulling back and sinking deep into thought. Ruby saw the telltale signs of her intently focusing on something and so patiently waited.

"Well, why I'm nervous has changed a lot. Before I came to Beacon it was mostly a matter of trying to repress who I am," Weiss explained after a minute, probably not even aware how much time had passed. "Do you remember when I told you how my father sometimes vented his displeasure over anyone not straight or human?"

Ruby nodded glumly. "Yeah, I do." Anger flared up from the reminder. Her Weiss had been forced to endure those rants and thinking there was something wrong with her. She didn't let it show though, making sure to sit still instead of delivering a punch in the air to an imaginary Jacques Schnee to vent some of the energy.

"That made me hide and feel like something was wrong with me. Like I was a failure and disgusting. And then one day I decided to take charge of my own life. That's when I applied to Beacon." Weiss let out a giggle that sounded quite vindictive. "You should've seen the look on his face when I told him I was leaving."

Ruby wished she could've seen that. "You're amazing, Weiss." She grinned viciously and pulled her girlfriend tightly against her.

Weiss adjusted the pillow behind her once she'd recovered from the hug, a broad smile on her face from the praise. "Two weeks later I arrived at Beacon and met you. And, well," she looked away bashfully, "I couldn't tear my eyes away and suddenly disliked spending time alone."

Their eyes met again, the heartfelt compliment making Ruby both a bit shy and really happy at the same time. She felt how a dumb smile spread over her face, an expression only Weiss was capable of eliciting.

Weiss sent her a fond smile of her own. "I had to think a lot about what I wanted. When you asked me out, I was already daydreaming of confessing to you, so I'd come quite a long way by then."

Ruby weighed the next words in her mind for a moment, before saying what she honestly thought. A tightness once again gripped her chest upon imaging her Weiss being so insecure and fearful. "It's almost like you're a different person. You were… so scared and nervous then. It's hard to think it's not even been half a year yet."

Weiss nodded in agreement. "I know, but I wanted it to work so I slowly grew out of my insecurities, though like I told you earlier today, it's taken a while. But you helped me to look forward to hugs, cuddling, kisses and… other things."

Their eyes met, both girls harbouring nervous smiles. There was no doubt in either of their minds what she'd referred to.

Ruby heard Weiss gulp before she spoke again. "To go back to what we talked about… let me first ask you this: How… do you view sex?"

For Ruby, the question has been expected at some point - and at the same time it caught her off guard. Though she was careful to school her expression, on the inside she was nearly dying of mortification from having to explain it.

"Something, uhm, fun. Lots of fun." Maintaining eye contact with her girlfriend in that moment was one of the hardest things she'd ever done. "A little nervous over taking that step, but it's something that feels really good from what I've read and brings people closer together, so I'm looking forward to experiencing it. And since we're girls, we don't have to worry about pregnancies!" The words initially came out weak, but at the halfway point they turned a lot more enthusiastic than she had intended.

Weiss just gaped at her.

"... Was that too direct?" Ruby asked sheepishly, mentally chastising herself for the pregnancy joke.

Wordlessly, Weiss nodded while blushing up a storm. A deep breath later, she spoke. "I see. I'm glad you're looking forward to it."

Ruby chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry, I was just trying to say that I think sex is something positive and something I want to do with the person I love. So, how do you think about sex? I mean, not in an abstract way, but the two us… you know..." She could hear her own heartbeat as she waited with bated breath for the reply.

Weiss let out another deep breath. "Really nervous." She stiffened for a moment, biting on her bottom lip as she deliberated something with herself. Ruby couldn't help but to find it very attractive. "But I also feel anticipation. I want to experience m-making love with you." Before Ruby could do anything, Weiss grabbed her hand and put it over her left breast. "Can you feel my heartbeat?"

Ruby nodded, treating it for what it was: a way for Weiss to try and make a point. Beneath the inviting shape and pleasant softness, she could feel how Weiss' heart was rapidly thumping in her chest. That didn't stop her face from growing very warm from the placement.

"That's anticipation," Weiss stated, letting her own hand rest lightly over Ruby's.

"What in particular makes you scared then?" Ruby asked, keeping her hand where it was. Weiss made no motion to remove it either. Ruby wanted to understand what was going through Weiss' mind. She still didn't understand, and she wanted to. She wanted to be there for Weiss.

Weiss blushed, smiling nervously. "This is going to sound really silly most likely… "

Ruby gave her cheek a kiss for support, staying close to her. "It's fine. I won't laugh." She felt how Weiss' heartbeat picked up another notch.

"I'm afraid I'll do something wrong and mess up what should be something beautiful between two people who love each other." The words tumbled out in quick succession.

Ruby blinked. Her mind raced as realization hit her. Was this all it was about? Could it really be that simple? "Weiss, are you saying you have performance anxiety?" she asked, slight incredulity in her voice. She'd read plenty about it, seeing as it was very common to fret over. She had even worried her fair share over it herself.

Weiss looked down into the blanket, her entire face glowing red. "Yes, that's basically it. I'm afraid of being a disappointment in bed."

Ruby's worries melted away, even as sympathy overtook her. As she pulled her Weiss into another side hug, she was relieved it wasn't anything more serious that had been on her girlfriend's mind. "Weiss, you shouldn't worry about that," she reassured her soothingly, slowly rocking her back and forth in her tight clutch. "It's natural to feel that way. I'm nervous too. But you know what?"

"No?" Weiss asked timidly, reciprocating the hug as best she could.

"It's fine to be nervous. And it's fine to be a bit uncertain of how to go about… well, things. I think," Ruby pulled away and looked into Weiss' brilliant blue eyes that gleamed with anxiety, trying to convey as much reassurance as physically possible, "that we'll just have to figure it out together. Sex is something fun that will bring us closer together, so as long as we communicate and don't treat it like something super important it'll be fine. It's about us, and remember that we're an awesome couple!"

_I should've realized this a lot sooner. It was so obvious considering how hesitant she's been with intimacy for as long as I've known her._

She smiled reassuringly at Weiss, and felt a wave of relief roll through her when Weiss mimicked her and turned around, snaking her arms around her and cuddling up against her frame, her head resting on her shoulder and her body deposited in her lap. Ruby liked this position a lot.

"Thank you, Ruby. I feel a lot better now," Weiss whispered against her neck.

"I bet, you cute dummy. Can't be easy to go and worry all by yourself." She gently stroked Weiss' hair, trying to not give in to the desire to squeeze Weiss as hard as she could against her.

_God, I love her so much!_

"Hey, that's the second time you call me that." Weiss sounded like she tried, and failed miserably, at feigning being offended.

"But you're cute."

"Dolt," Weiss eventually settled for in response, only causing Ruby to gently squeeze her against herself. "So I was worrying and fretting over something that everyone feels?"

"Yeah, it's natural to be nervous."

Weiss let out a cute giggle. "I can't believe I worked myself up so much over this. I feel so relieved right now." She began to laugh, and Ruby joined in, and soon they were a giggling pile of entangled limbs as they helplessly tried to catch their breath and hug at the same time.

"I'm so hopeless at times." Weiss laughed more, burying her face into Ruby's shoulder. Gradually, she calmed down and Ruby gently stroked her back.

"Don't worry," Ruby began. "A lot of people feel the same way you do. Is that all there is to your fear?"

"Yes, that would be it. I want our first time to be a happy memory for us." Weiss replied. She laid still against her for another few seconds, then disentangled herself and sat back down properly, back against the pillow and headboard again.

Ruby didn't fail to note the optimistic quality of her voice. She sat up against the wall in order to face Weiss and took both of her girlfriend's hands in her own, now knowing exactly what to say. "And it will be, because we're an awesome couple. Just tell me when you're ready. I want you to take the final step and set the pace."

Gratitude was evident on Weiss' face. "Thank you. I want a little more time to consider what I've learned today, but you don't have to wait much longer." A silly smile pulled at her lips when she had spoken the last few words, only somewhat marred by the deep-red blush she was sporting.

Ruby felt her own face grow warm over the promise, though she also felt an instinctive pang of disappointment shoot through her. Considering the situation they were currently in, it wouldn't have been completely unreasonable to assume things… but it was also very understandable.

"Weiss, thank you for sharing how you felt with me," she said instead. "I really mean that. It was brave of you."

Weiss blushed. "No, thank you for listening to me. I'm so grateful that you are here for me, always ready to listen."

They smiled at each other again, the adoration and love in each other's eyes clear to the other.

"You know…" Weiss said slowly, sounding embarrassed again, "why don't we read a little more. We're just getting to a _very_ good part."

That caught Ruby by surprise, but she wasn't one to say no. "Yeah, let's do that. I want to know what happens next," Ruby admitted, smiling sheepishly. She really wanted to read more, and maybe branching out from the regular crop of fantasy novels in the future wouldn't be a bad idea. As long as she could hide them from Yang, that is.

She was also proud of Weiss for the suggestion. It was a concrete proof to her that their conversation had helped to easy her girlfriend's nerves. An idea hit her then and she sent Weiss a happy, mischievous smile of her own. Weiss returned it, not realizing what it was really about.

Ruby moved back so she rested her back against the pillow, but quickly leaned in and positioned her mouth close to Weiss' ear. In a husky voice, heart pounding in her chest, she whispered, "I can't wait to make you feel amazing." She accented her words by a quick nip to Weiss' earlobe, eliciting a gasp from her target.

It delighted her how she heard Weiss draw a quick, shaky breath. Ruby had great plans for that inviting soft little thing that got her girlfriend so worked up from practically nothing. There was nothing wrong with giving Weiss something extra to look forward to.

"You're playing dirty," was all Weiss' said, blushing fiercely.

"You know you like it," Ruby sing-sang impishly and cuddled up against her girlfriend.

"I… won't deny that. And I know something you will like too." Not waiting for confirmation, Weiss made herself comfortable by sidling herself into Ruby's arms and resting her weight against her.

"You're right. I love holding you." Ruby hooked an arm around her for support, idly trailing her fingers along her arm as Weiss picked the book up again. In the next moment, she let out a small gasp of surprise when Weiss grabbed her right hand and put it over her breast.

"Keep it there… I like it, and I know you do too." Weiss' voice was dripping with embarrassment, but she kept her hand locked in place until she was sure Ruby wouldn't pull back.

Not that Ruby had any intention of doing so.

_Wow, she's really forward. I like this a lot… and it must feel liberating for Weiss too._

They kept reading, and when the story once again delved into raunchier territory, Ruby returned to those familiar feelings of pleasure mixed with frustration. The author was getting a lot more creative than she had thought possible.

As they read, it was clear that Weiss was getting worked up too, judging by her breathing. Nothing was said except for quick confirmations that it was okay to turn to the next page.

There was a tenseness to the moment, but it wasn't unpleasant. Ruby was just acutely aware of the fragrance of Weiss' perfume, as well as the weight of the lithe and warm body resting against her. No doubt, similar thoughts was running through her girlfriend's mind.

To make matters worse - or better, really, - she could sense through the tank top Weiss was wearing that she was excited. However, just as the _very_ interesting scene ended, Ruby brushed her hand over the fabric to reposition her hand. Weiss let out a quiet gasp, pointedly staring at the book.

"Sorry," Ruby apologized sheepishly.

"It's fine. I'm just… really sensitive right now." Weiss noticeably tensed and looked down at her chest. She made a motion to reach for the blanket and pull it up but then evidently thought better of it, leaving it around their waists.

Ruby pulled Weiss the tiniest bit closer to herself and burrowed her nose into her hair, taking a deep breath as she moved her hand back to Weiss' arm and gently rubbed soothing circles over her skin. Weiss immediately relaxed and melted into the embrace. The book was put to the side.

"Let's stop reading for today. I wouldn't mind continuing later, but this is a good place to stop," Ruby suggested. Weiss seemed a little bit too skittish, and she didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

"Yes, let's do that."

"Love you, Weiss," she said softly.

"Love you too, Ruby," Weiss replied equally so, letting out a content sigh.

"You know," Ruby began as she planted a kiss to the top of her head, "I'm really glad you shared how you felt with me. That's way more valuable than sex. I want to understand every little part of what makes you who you are, and I will always be there for you." Maybe she was repeating herself unnecessarily, but reassuring Weiss came first.

_And I think my urges will be be more manageable after we do it and my curiosity does down a notch… or ten._

"Thank you, Ruby. I'm grateful you're so understanding. It makes me feel safe," Weiss replied, gratitude once again thick in her voice.

Ruby just nuzzled the top of her head, burrowing her nose into a soft tresses. She was glad she could be there for Weiss, but she couldn't help but to feel a twinge of sadness over the fact that it had bothered Weiss so much.

"Want to brush my hair?" Weiss asked.

Ruby smiled, her musings dispelled as she resolved to stop worrying over it. "Sure, but can we finish the movie we started yesterday before that?" The clock was barely past 11 PM.

With plans laid out, they spent the next hour together in quiet contentment, sitting cuddled up and finishing the romantic drama they'd decided on. Normally, romantic movies weren't something Ruby was too fond of, but lately she had begun to appreciate them. Seeing other people, even if it was just an act, acting cute and going through hardships allowed her to make comparisons to her own relationship, sometimes gaining small insights.

When it was around 1 AM, they decided to call it a day. Yang and Blake had already gone to bed an hour ago, but hadn't stopped in to say goodnight, likely believing them to be asleep already.

After a quick bathroom trip, Ruby spent the next ten minutes brushing Weiss' hair, taking the time to make Weiss relax as much as possible. Then Weiss decided to return the favor, like she had begun to do lately.

It felt good, but as Ruby felt how the brush moved over her hair, Ruby didn't really get what was so great about it. Sure, it was relaxing, but oddly enough she found it better when she combing Weiss' hair. It was like meditation, or at least what she assumed that was like since she'd never done that properly. She would sink into this calm and content place where she had one task to focus wholeheartedly on. Their faint breathing and the small sounds from the house and the night outside made every worry and thought melt away as she would move the brush back and forth over the soft hair. It was similar to working on Crescent Rose but more relaxing, since it didn't require so much concentration.

Weiss seemed to enjoy it a lot though, so she let her have her way with the brush. She was humming a tune without even being aware of it, making Ruby smile as she listened. It was so cute.

After that, they were ready for bed and Ruby slunk under the blanket, eagerly anticipating some late night cuddling to round off the day before falling asleep. She was glad any urges had receded at this point, otherwise falling asleep would've been very difficult. For that same reason, she decided to keep their hugs and kisses chaste tonight.

However, her attention turned to Weiss when she made no indication of following her into their little nest. Weiss stood next to the bed, fidgeted anxiously for a moment. "Ruby, there's something I'd like to try." Her voice was hesitant and her eyes had a bashfulness to them that made her absolutely irresistible.

"What is it?" Ruby asked, drinking in the sight despite how Weiss' tone of voice made her curious.

"Can we take off our clothes?" It came out in a somewhat shrill tone. Weiss didn't look her in the eyes anymore, her gaze averted and her cheeks flaming red.

Ruby did a double take and her jaw grew slack. "What? All of them? Right now?" she asked incredulously. The request sent her mind reeling in shock. Judging by the panicked look on Weiss's face, she quickly realized the poor choice of words.

"Not our underwear!" Weiss hurriedly clarified, eyes wide as their gazes met. "I was just thinking that maybe we should sleep in them… if you want to."

Ruby's heart hammered in her chest at the very enticing offer.

_Yes, of course I want to!_

But she wanted to make sure Weiss was absolutely on board with it herself and not suggesting it out of some sense that she had to. "I would like that… but are you sure you want to?"

Weiss looked away again, still blushing heavily. "Yes, otherwise I wouldn't have suggested it."

"Uhm, that makes sense." Ruby let out a nervous chuckle. This was so awkward, no matter how much she loved Weiss or how much she wanted to support her.

It surprised her for another reason too, namely that she had expected herself to be more composed and in charge, but instead she was quickly turning into a fidgeting, blushing, nervously giggling mess, just like Weiss. Maybe when push comes to shove, she was just like any other teenager in this particular regard.

"I… ," Weiss began, only to stop and take a deep breath. "I can't stop thinking about when we went to the beach. You… looked gorgeous... and how it felt when we hugged was... something else. And, well, I'm feeling a little bit more adventurous than usual." A shy smile accompanied the admission.

Ruby couldn't tear her eyes away from her girlfriend. Weiss' bashful demeanour only served to make her look even cuter. "Thanks. So… how do we do this?" she settled for asking, not knowing what else to say at this point.

"Turn around and don't look. Can you undress under the blanket?"

"Yeah." Ruby cursed her voice for sounding so hoarse. Were they really going to do this? She met her girlfriend's eyes again, seeing the wavering resolve mixed with anticipation there.

Doing as instructed, Ruby turned against the wall and began to wiggle out of her clothes. Her heart beat so fast she wouldn't be surprised if Weiss could hear it, and it didn't get any better when she picked up the sound of clothes rustling behind her. The desire to turn around and look was almost overwhelming, but Ruby stood firm, not willing to break the trust between her and Weiss.

She placed her discarded items near the edge of the bed, still facing the wall. Under the blanket it was warm and cozy. "I'm done."

"So am I," Weiss' said in a low voice. Ruby heard her girlfriend's near-silent footfalls approach the bed, making her forget how to breath. From the sound of it, Weiss took her clothes and put them somewhere - Ruby honestly didn't give a toss about where; the suspense was quickly fraying at her nerves.

Weiss flicked the switch of the bedside lamp and the room was enveloped in darkness. When the blanket was lifted, cold air rushed in and Ruby shivered. In the next moment, the mattress sunk down when Weiss laid down next to her. The shared space underneath felt warmer already.

"Turn around," Weiss requested in a soft tone of voice.

Swallowing to alleviate her dry throat, Ruby did as instructed, all while she felt hyper-aware of the slightest sensory input. It was a weird feeling, like her senses were magnified and were relating everything back to Weiss. She was nervous too - really nervous - but also very excited about the prospect of cuddling with a nearly naked girlfriend.

Laying on her side, Ruby's eyes drifted down from the top of the bed, down over Weiss' hair that had a lovely sheen in the moonlight, past her bashful and nervous eyes and blushing cheeks. Weiss was facing her, looking so cute she almost didn't know what to do. In the end, she smiled at her girlfriend, nervousness and happiness mixed together in the expression, and the smile grew wider and a little more confident when Weiss reciprocated, in turn taking comfort in the gesture.

Ruby's gaze was helplessly drawn further down, over the tiny nose she loved to kiss, past the soft lips she explored frequently, down to her inviting neck… and further down, where exposed skin vied for her attention. The blanket only covered up to just above Weiss' chest, leaving her clavicle visible.

A sensation not unlike a bolt of lightning shot through Ruby as a sudden realization hit her.

_She's not wearing a bra!_

Ruby opened her mouth to speak, eyes wide, but no words came tank top had outlined the bra Weiss had worn earlier, and it definitely wasn't on her now. Even if the room was only faintly illuminated from the moonlight, that much was clear since she couldn't spot any shoulder straps.

The smile Weiss sent Ruby was heart melting: part mischief, part anxiety. Suddenly, Weiss grasped her hand and moved it underneath the blanket, putting it on her chest. Ruby's breath hitched.

_She's definitely not wearing a bra!_

Ruby made a strangled noise as reality caught up to her. Weiss just kept smiling shyly at her, looking absolutely adorable in that sort of bashful way only she got to see. "W-Weiss," Ruby stuttered out, only to slam her mouth shut while she regained her composure. An assertive Weiss Schnee had to be one of the hottest thing she knew of.

"Do you like it?" Weiss asked, looking a bit more confident thanks to the reaction.

Ruby just nodded dumbly, unable to stop a broad smile from forming. "Yeah, it's great, Weiss," she finally managed to get out. She gave a gentle squeeze, testing. Ruby found she liked the sensation a lot. It was much better without clothes.

"Kiss me," Weiss said in the next second.

Doing as she was told, Ruby leaned in, revelling in the the sensation of their lips meeting and their bodies pressing together as Weiss scooted towards her, closing the small distance between the two. Weiss was warm, soft, and smelled nice. The moment was perfect, giving her something she knew in that very second that she wouldn't be able to live without experiencing again. The trust, the love and the happiness they felt knew no bounds, manifest in their shared intimacy.

Ruby kept her kisses slow and affectionate, not wanting to rush things, wishing to savour the moment and keep Weiss comfortable and happy. This wasn't the time to go too fast or escalate. Instead, as their lips met over and over, she gently explored her girlfriend's chest and then reached out with her hand and carefully placed it on Weiss' stomach, letting her fingers stroke over smooth skin and muscles. Needless to say, it felt amazing. Ruby was sure she would spend a lot of time there in the future.

As she did so, she felt how Weiss wound one of her hands into her hair. Weiss' other hand was slowly exploring her back and Ruby loved how her nails left hot trails along her skin. When the nimble fingers found the bra clasp, they hesitated for a brief second before unhooking it.

Ruby felt the air meet her skin as the bra came loose, understanding the shift in tone Weiss wanted to encourage. She carefully moved away from Weiss' lips, down onto her chin and over her throat. Her girlfriend automatically tilted her head backward to allow easier access.

At the base of her throat, Ruby lingered and nipped at her skin, unable to withstand the desire of leaving a mark. Weiss let out a subdued gasp, causing a rush of desire to sweep over Ruby. Her heart hammered almost painfully in her chest, and the familiar throbbing between legs proved distracting.

Her hand had in the meantime moved upwards to its previous position. It was gratifying for a number of reasons, including how she could both hear and _feel_ that Weiss liked it.

_Like she said, she's pretty sensitive isn't she? I feel a bit envious._

Throughout it all, Ruby made sure to not escalate the situation any further, keeping their little game of making out and groping relatively slow.

Remembering that the bra was still somewhat in place, she sat up on her haunches and quickly discarded the item, taking note of how Weiss' eyes darted to her chest.

Naturally, she moved a bit away further to give her girlfriend a better look. Now sitting up in bed, she shivered at the way Weiss' eyes roamed over her upper body. Her back was ramrod straight and she puffed out her her chest, loving the intensity of the gaze on her. She was desired and that knowledge made her a very, very happy girl.

Her eyes, in turn, returned the favor and drank in the sight below her. The blanket had come undone down to Weiss' midsection, leaving her upper body on full display. "Weiss… you're so beautiful," she whispered in a voice a tad bit hoarse, shamelessly committing the sight to memory. Weiss was perfect - absolutely perfect.

"Y-You too, Ruby," Weiss stammered out in reply, nervous and flustered, yet clearly just as happy as she herself felt. If possible,Ruby found the bashfulness to make her all the more adorable.

Smirking, Ruby lay back down on her side and pulled Weiss into a hug. She really loved how much warmer and softer Weiss was without clothes, the sensation of skin meeting skin like this way better than anything she could've imagined. She made a mental note to discuss how much clothes they really had to be sleeping in tomorrow night. Ruby suspected Weiss wouldn't be opposed to a repeat of today.

She kissed Weiss tenderly, letting their lips linger together and almost muffling the cute little 'eep' which escaped her girlfriend when Ruby took one of her hands and promptly placed it on her chest.

_Yep, this is way better without clothes!_

She giggled, enjoying both the feeling and how wide Weiss' eyes were. "Do you like it?" she asked impishly.

"Yes, do you?" the bashful reply came, a shy smile accompanying it.

Ruby leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. "I love it."

They began to kiss each other again, tongues meeting, but both girls keeping a languid pace as they carefully let their hands roam over one another. Ruby loved how Weiss seemed to grow more confident with each passing minute, even letting out a giggle when Ruby playfully diverted her hand for a quick pat on her rear.

"Alright, we've had enough fun for tonight I think," Weiss said when they broke apart to catch their breaths. Even with the lack of a good light source, Ruby could tell she was both very happy and flustered, an unusually silly smile on her face - like Weiss couldn't quite believe how bold she'd been.

"Yeah, let's sleep. It's pretty late anyway," Ruby agreed. She really wanted to continue, but didn't want to push Weiss further tonight. Besides, it was probably a pretty good idea to stop before they did more. As much as she had kept her desires in check, she couldn't help but to feel a certain sense of relief that it'd soon go away as to not tempt her anymore.

_I could really use a cold shower right about now… after taking care of things. And here I thought I would be able to go to bed without feeling bothered. So worth it though!_

"I vote that we sleep without clothes in the future. This is a lot better!" she added though, unable to stop herself from voicing her wish.

"I-I wouldn't be opposed," Weiss said. Then, after a moment of silence, "And you know what, Ruby?" she asked.

Ruby shook her head. "Nope:"

Weiss leaned over and Ruby shivered as her hot breath met her ear. "We'll have even more fun together soon," Weiss' sweet voice whispered. That short sentence sent a jolt through Ruby, making her pent up need all the more difficult to ignore. A small whine escaped her unbidden.

_That wasn't fair at all! But oh my gosh, she's so hot when she's assertive. I wonder if Weiss is as frustrated as I am right now and that's what making her say that. When we're a bit more experienced I should ask her about it… but she'll probably short-circuit from embarrassment._

Giggling to herself over her teasing, Weiss turned off the light and curled up against her, making Ruby let out a pleased sigh as one rested around Weiss' midsection. As far as she was concerned, her arousal aside, this was bliss. She got to be the big spoon yet again.

Weiss gave her a soft smile before closing her eyes. "Goodnight, Ruby. Love you."

"Love you, Weiss."

Ruby draped the blanket around them, and within minutes, Weiss was fast asleep in her arms.

To Ruby, the current situation was almost perfect. There was just one small problem for her in that moment - she was still very bothered. How Weiss could fall asleep so fast was beyond her, since she knew she hadn't been unaffected either.

She gently nuzzled her face into Weiss' hair and took slow, deep breaths, feeling how it calmed her down, almost like it purified her thoughts.

_I'm living the teenage dream life, aren't I? Got a girlfriend, training to be a hero and slaying monsters, put a criminal behind bars… how my life's turned around so fast. It feels like it was just yesterday I arrived at Beacon._

With her need receding, and contentedness and gratitude filling her heart, she was soon fast asleep.

* * *

"Ruby, Weiss, wakey wakey! Or I'll find a whistle!"

Weiss slowly opened her eyes in response to the threat, squinting from the bright light coming in from the window. Judging by the voice and quite forceful hand shaking her shoulder, Yang was trying to wake her. She let out a groan of protest and dug into the blanket with her fingers, pulling it up even further up to not let even an ounce of warmth escape.

Yang let out a subdued laugh. "Seriously, it's almost 11 o'clock. Sleep any longer and you'll two miss breakfast. I've gotta say that you are pretty adorable sleeping so bundled up though. I've even taken pictures you can have later!"

"I'm awake," Weiss said tiredly in a bid to make Yang stop. Behind her, she heard Ruby let out a groan and shift closer to her.

Realizing she wouldn't get any more sleep, Weiss sat up, the blanket falling off of her. The sudden rush of air meeting her skin sent goosebumps along her flesh, even if the room temperature was quite pleasant.

_I'm so tired. I want to sleep more, but I don't want to miss too much of today either._

She stretched her arms over her head to work out a few sore spots in her shoulders from yesterday's training session. Her neck cracked satisfyingly, and she took a deep breath, feeling how her muscles relaxed as she exhaled and lowered her arms.

Weiss felt well-rested yet lethargic paradoxically enough. It was like she had spent a week sleeping in a warm, fluffy cloud. She yawned again, covering her mouth with her hand and winced as she tasted her morning breath.

Casting a glance to the outside, she saw clear skies.

_Another beautiful day to look forward to._

Her lips quirked upwards into a smile at that thought. "Good morning, Yang," she greeted belatedly. A part of her felt embarrassment over the fact that Yang saw them sharing a bed, but she disregarded the feeling. It was okay - Yang knew, along with everyone else.

However, when she was met with nothing besides silence, her eyes tore themselves from the window and turned to Yang.

Yang was gaping at her, eyes wide with disbelief. Weiss furrowed her brow, still not sure of wha-

Her heart nearly stopped in her chest. With a gasp from the shock, she looked down and took into her own nearly naked state. The spell of lethargy was shaken off in milliseconds as panicked enveloped her senses.

Quickly, she spun around and saw Ruby. The blanket was covering less than what she had prayed for. A lot less.

As much as she wanted to linger on the sight, the feeling of dread in her stomach - like she was being sucked into a void - overruled that notion. She was about to open her mouth to stammer out an explanation, her throat already dry as a desert, but Yang beat her to it.

"Whoops, so sorry I'll just… uh, leave the two of you alone, " she heard Yang say. She sounded flustered, disbelieving, and like this was the most awkward moment in her entire life so far.

It was entirely possible that was just the case - for both of them.

Weiss scrambled to explain. "No, Yang, wait! This isn't-"

"Whaaaaat's going on?" Ruby half-whined, half-grumbled. As her girlfriend opened her eyes, Weiss saw how they immediately drifted to her naked appearance. A dumb smile began to form on Ruby's lips, but it died after a second when she too realized the situation.

Ruby's face turned red and she looked like she didn't know what to do next, her eyes darting between Yang and hers, dread palpable.

The situation would've been comical had it happened to anyone else. As it was, Weiss found that there was very little to find humorous.

In the next second, Ruby snatched up the blanket and swept it around herself and Weiss, hiding behind her back."Y-Yang-"

"Look, I'll just go. Sorry for barging in like this! Take your time to get ready." Yang promptly turned and walked out the door, and Weiss let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding when the door closed. It was a small comfort that Yang was out of-

"Blake, you won the bet!" Yang shouted downstairs, loud enough to be clearly heard through the door.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted in horrified mortification.

"Yang Xiao-Long, get back here!" Weiss shrieked in futility, repeatedly wishing this was a bad dream that she would wake up from any minute now.

But Yang didn't get back in the room, nor was this a dream. Instead, her footsteps could be heard staggering down the stairs, only to be accompanied and overtaken by a roaring laughter. " _Blake, you should've seen the look on their faces_ " they heard through the wall, followed by another bout of cackling laughter.

Weiss sighed, suddenly feeling infinitely tired again. There was no way this would blow over by the time they ate breakfast. "We won't hear the end of this, won't we? she asked with audible resignation.

Ruby groaned. "No, we won't. It's just a misunderstanding but good luck trying to convince her about it."

Then she giggled, and Weiss felt how she leaned against her back, making her yet again acutely aware of their state of undress. A pair of arms caught her around her midsection in a hug, and Ruby rested her chin on her shoulder. It was a very nice feeling.

"But that's fine," Ruby continued, then quickly amending her reassurance, "kinda. She'll calm down… sometime."

Weiss knew that was the case, and she was moreover glad that Yang had given her approval simply by not punching her in the face. Having your girlfriend's overprotective sister leave the room laughing after seeing them close to naked was and under the impression they'd had sex was, considering all, a far cry from the worst possible outcome she could envision.

_I don't look forward to breakfast at all though, since she won't shut up with innuendos and amused looks. Maybe we should vacate the premises until Yang's calmed down._

She figured it was worth a shot. And it would be a chance to get the day to themselves and visit the little bagel café she'd seen. "Ruby?"

"Mm?"

"How about we eat a brunch in Patch instead? I don't think we want to deal with this right now. It will be a date." Weiss had to admit that was unnaturally smooth move on her part. She even had an idea of where to go.

"Sounds like a really good idea," Ruby cheered. "But first… morning kisses. No one's going to come in here for a while." Her voice made it clear how much she wanted it. "Just a minute or two."

With that, Ruby pulled her down with her on the bed.

As they lay there and resumed their very rewarding game of affection from yesterday, Weiss couldn't help but to notice how absolutely right this felt. The warmth from their bodies, the love she felt in her heart, the desire stirring beneath the surface… it all converged at one important realization:

_I… I want to go all the way. I love her, and I want the two of us to be together._

Either confidence, desire, love or some other emotion had finally broken her out of her hesitation. Maybe a combination of them. Now it was just a matter of finding the right time and place for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. Took a long time for Weiss to get to this stage, didn't it? We'll just have to see what happens next….
> 
> Reviews appreciated, no matter how long or short they are.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's chapter 26. Hope you folks enjoy it.
> 
> I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.

The little café Weiss ended up suggesting was luckily one Ruby had never visited before. She had spotted it in passing last time they were in town, her interest having been piqued by the rustic feel of the place and so she decided to take a closer look at it, on account of not having had much of a plan besides a spontaneous date thanks to Yang barging in on them. The fresh smell of coffee and grilled cheese sandwiches that wafted out from the open door had been heavenly, making her salivate and solidified her decision then and there.

The interior consisted of small wooden tables for two, with a checkered red and white tablecloth and matching cushions for the chairs. The brick walls were covered with old farming tools as decoration, broken up by the sporadic painting with nature motifs. It gave the establishment a cozy atmosphere that made her relax and want to spend time just sitting there and leisurely eat breakfast. The few patrons already present seemed to be in no hurry either, sipping on hot beverages or reading newspapers.

After ordering from the elderly couple who ran the establishment, they occupied one of the corner tables near a window while they waited for the food to be prepared. The sunshine streaming in enveloped them in pleasant warmth, and to Weiss, Ruby looked a little extra lovely as she sat there and basked in its rays, eyes shimmering with happiness and a content little smile plastered on her inviting lips.

_She kind of reminds me of a very pleased cat at the moment. It's very cute._

The small smile Weiss donned widened ever so slightly.

"I didn't even know about this place. Well, I knew, but for some reason I never got around to checking it out," Ruby admitted as she looked around lazily, casting appreciative glances at the various features of the café. "It's really nice, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Weiss agreed. Then she smirked. "They don't appear to serve any cookies though, so it's not really surprising you've never visited, now is it?"

Ruby chuckled, looking faintly embarrassed over the truth of the friendly little jab. It caused a warm, fuzzy feeling to surge in Weiss. Under the table, she stroked her leg against Ruby's outstretched ones, instantly eliciting another cute smile from her girlfriend. It made her want to do it again, over and over.

"Hey, I'm not that bad. It's just difficult to break old habits and try out new things or visit new places," Ruby defended, reciprocating the subtle flirting in kind.

Weiss nodded, feeling how a faint blush began to creep up her neck from their little game. "I know what you mean. In Atlas, I tended to frequent the same few stores whenever I went shopping instead of of branching out. Thankfully, a certain someone has made me learn to go against the expected."

Ruby just winked at her and reached over to stroke her hand affectionately.

They spent a few minutes talking about shopping habits and whatever else came to mind. Nothing of any real importance was said, but that wasn't necessary either. The casual, easygoing atmosphere was lovely. Ruby kept a light grip around her hand all the while. Below the table, their legs continued to make contact.

Weiss had a semi-permanent faint blush at this point, but whatever embarrassment she felt from the innocent flirting was overcome by how happy she was. The day was perfect.

Not that there weren't topics to fluster her severely, but to Weiss, their late night activities and Yang walking in on them still felt surreal - the former in a good way. After they had fled the house, neither Ruby nor her had talked about it anymore than the two unanimously deciding to postpone any serious discussion until after they'd had breakfast. The mood hadn't been awkward though; instead Ruby had been even more clingy than usual, holding her hand and humming to herself as they walked, intermingled with occasional light kisses to her cheeks and lips.

Strangely enough, Weiss felt very calm regarding the whole matter. They'd slept together almost naked and Yang had caught them in the aftermath… and yet she was somehow alright with that - if quite perturbed Yang had barged in like that. She certainly didn't regret her request to Ruby last night. Indeed, she was already hoping they could do it again. And she certainly couldn't complain over how affectionate either of them were feeling at the moment. Weiss couldn't help herself, even if she thought her own behaviour a bit silly. From the moment things had calmed down she'd felt so so happy and so full of love for Ruby that she almost didn't know what to do.

She sent her girlfriend another fond smile, the girl not catching it as she was animatedly explaining what her next plan was for upgrades for Crescent Rose.

As she listened, Weiss found herself drinking in the sight before her. Ruby was just extra attractive today - more vibrant, a gleam in her eyes and a smile on her lips that seemed a pinch more full of life than usual. It made tearing her eyes away from her difficult, reminding her of how she'd marveled at the smallest show of affection after they became an item.

And Ruby clearly noticed her mood, if how often their eyes met, how many smiles they exchanged, or how she would subtly give her leg a quick stroke with one of her own. Or how every now and then Ruby would reach out and take her hand for a moment, giving it a gentle squeeze before letting go, or just holding it for some time, almost reverently running her thumb over the smooth skin.

Their little game of flirting by ways of such small gestures had been going on since they left home and didn't appear to let up anytime soon. There was an excited, affectionate air between them that compelled her to act so sappy. Weiss loved every moment of it.

_It's a wonderful feeling and I wouldn't mind if this happiness lasted forever. She did so much for me yesterday, just like any day, selflessly being there for me… I'm so incredibly lucky. My life is perfect right now._

She chuckled to herself. For so many years of her life she had strived to be perfect, only very late realizing the futility of such and path, one that hadn't brought her a sliver of happiness. In turn, by not striving for perfect life and abandoning such an unreasonable goal, it had landed right in her lap. Weiss didn't fail to appreciate the irony of it.

Ruby's stomach growled audibly enough for her to pick up on after another minute, making Weiss take a few shaky breath as she tried to reign in her giggles. She never could quite understand how someone as small as her girlfriend could have such a ravenous appetite. It was just another thing that made Ruby so cute. "You adorable glutton," she jested.

"The smells are too much, Weiss. I'm salivating just from sitting here," her girlfriend elaborated. "I wonder when the food's done. Grilled sandwiches are like the best thing there is."

"Especially together with a cup of coffee. Why don't we check with Yang if we can make them for breakfast someday?" Weiss suggested, sympathetic to Ruby's plight. It was nearly lunch and she never went this late without a meal. The hunger was palpable, especially thanks to their morning walk.

"Yeah, let's do that! We have bread, cheese and ham and everything else already. Maybe I need to buy cream cheese, but otherwise I think nothing's missing," Ruby said, adding, "Except cookies. We always need more of those." Her tongue subconsciously darted out and gave her lips a quick swipe.

Weiss just rolled her eyes over her gluttonous girlfriend.

Ruby noticed. "I really can't help it Weiss. You know I have a great appetite, and especially today. In more ways than one," she explained helpfully, winking at her.

Weiss blushed up to the tip of her ears over the flirtation, again recalling the late night activities of yesterday. So much for thinking she was composed. Weiss secretly felt it was unfair that she could be so easily flustered while Ruby so effortlessly appeared to be unfazed. It took some rather bold actions on her part to really conjure a blush from Ruby these days.

_Perhaps I'll be able to hold my ground a bit better after we… move forward._

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach at the thought, and she shifted in her chair, feeling restless all of sudden. Ruby's leg made another pass at her, sending the butterflies into overdrive.

Luckily, her own stomach decided to growl in that moment, distracting Ruby and making her let out a subdued laugh.

"I guess I'm no better than you," Weiss conceded. In a futile bid to lessen her sense of embarrassment, she glanced at the visible kitchen area where the older gentleman just stepped out from. In his hands, he held two plates and their respective drinks. "It looks like it's our breakfast is here," she added, already feeling her mouth beginning to water.

Ruby let out a blissful sigh as he walked over to them and put down the plates. "Here you go, ladies. Please let me or my wife know if you need anything else," he said and nodded towards his wife who manned the counter.

Weiss didn't fail to note the fond glance he threw the old, apron-clad lady. The ring on his left ring finger gleamed in the light coming in from one of the windows. His wife noticed him looking, and sent him an equally fond smile in return.

_What an adorable old couple. I wish I can be happily married even in my twilight years. Maybe I can, if things work out… I shouldn't get ahead of myself though, but a girl can daydream._

While she was trying to not turn crimson from that hopeful though, Ruby began to dig into her two steaming hot cheese and ham sandwiches. Composing herself quickly, Weiss cut a piece from one her own tomato and pesto-filled ones.

"This is great!" Ruby happily exclaimed, subconsciously licking her lips after the first taste, already spearing another piece on her fork.

Weiss sent Ruby another fond smile before taking the first bite from her own sandwich. The juicy and rich taste of the sandwich filled her mouth, making her draw an inward sigh of relief at having picked an establishment where the food tasted even better than it smelled.

A lot had changed between them over the past twelve hours, and yet things were still the same. She loved Ruby and Ruby loved her. They were talking, flirting, showing affection, and joking like they always did, not a real care in the world besides any remaining teasing Yang felt she had to get out of her system once they got back.

Weiss was happy with the progress she'd made that night, and for venting her anxieties earlier in the day. The most peculiar part of it all was how unaffected she felt. Or well, maybe unaffected was a misnomer. At ease and happy was a more accurate description. It was okay to be nervous over being intimate. It was okay to not be sure what to do, or how to do it. But everyone felt this way - Ruby too. That had been very reassuring, and now that Ruby understood her feelings she felt safe in the knowledge that they were be on the same page. To say that she was grateful for the support, and for Ruby always nudging her along, was an understatement.

_Now it's just a matter of finding a time and place for it. Hopefully soon_ , she admitted to herself. _After yesterday… I want to experience that again. And more._

"Want a bite?" Ruby said then and waved the fork in front of her face, dispelling her recollection of how wonderfully warm and soft said girl was.

Weiss nodded, opening her mouth. While chewing slowly and appreciating the difference in flavor, she reciprocated the gesture to Ruby's great delight.

Maybe it was a little inconsiderate to the other people in the room, but she was sure their little flirtation wouldn't raise a fuss. And sure enough, when she looked around, one of the newspaper-reading patrons winked at her and shot her a kind smile. Nobody else paid them any heed. It felt wonderful to be able to do this without any hesitation. Sure, she was emboldened today, but she wouldn't have shied away from it either way. It made her feel very proud over how far she'd come in such a short time.

"This is nice," Ruby said after wolfing down another bite.

"Yes, I agree. When we're back at Beacon, why don't we go out and eat more often?" Weiss suggested, already running through a mental list of potential locations.

"That would be a fun thing to do on the weekends. Or at least some of them; I'd like to sleep in some too. And there's the pancake breakfasts to consider as well," Ruby noted with some longing in her voice. "I miss them already, especially with strawberries rolled in powdered sugar, or with that amazing raspberry and blueberry jam mix Ren made."

That was an important consideration. Even if it tended to get loud, borderline chaotic at times, Weiss still enjoyed their little gatherings on weekend mornings. "I wouldn't want to miss the pancakes either. I've grown rather partial to them lately. I was just thinking that when our schedules don't conflict, we could perhaps once a month or so aspire to go out and eat. Just the two of us." She said the last words slowly and tried to put a little seductive touch to the words, then stroked Ruby's leg under the table again for emphasis.

Weiss took great delight in how Ruby's cheeks became red-tinted. Flirtations aside, she looked forward to the prospect of a semi-regular activity they'd both enjoy. It would be such a simple way to spend time together, and she already anticipated investigating a few places they could eat at beforehand. The mental list of locations she'd already prepared was expansive and needed pruning.

"Deal!" Ruby said. "Speaking about pancakes… I wonder what Jaune and everyone else is up to at Beacon. What do you think?" She took a gulp from her glass of orange juice, blinking involuntarily as the sourness hit her.

"Well," Weiss began, barely stifling a laugh at the sight, "Between Pyrrha insisting they should continue their training, and Nora on a week without any obligations, I think they're having fun. I almost feel sorry for Jaune and Ren. Or maybe Ren can handle it, but Jaune's probably in for an exhausting two weeks." She speared another piece with her fork, silently thanking her lucky star that she hadn't ended up on the same team as Nora. Not that she disliked Nora - the girl was kind - but she could be a bit too enthusiastic.

"He's going to need another break to recover," Ruby said and chuckled. "I'm probably going to bring a few video games with me back. Can you remind me about that before we leave? And do you want to play together with me and Jaune sometime?"

Weiss nodded, not surprised in the least that the requests had come up. "Yes, I can do that. I'm still not very good at it, but I'm sure it'll be fun."

"Thanks, Weiss!" Ruby practically beamed with joy. Then her face took on a slightly hesitant expression. "And, uhm, I'm glad you don't hold a grudge against Jaune anymore. He's just denser when it comes to catching a hint than one of those special anti-Grimm tungsten bullets. I kinda wished I had given him a stern talking early on," she explained and looked apologetic.

Weiss shrugged, smiling as she recalled his dumbstruck expression when she came out to JNPR. "It was my fault for wanting us to keep it a secret to begin with. He is your friend, Ruby, so of course I want to get along with him. He's already proved to be friendly enough once he stopped trying to swoon me." She smirked, recalling how jealous Ruby had been. It was time to tease her a bit over it. "The only negative aspect of all of this is that I no longer will get to see you get so possessive and jealous several times a week. It was adorable." A cheeky grin and a bump against Ruby's leg accompanied her words.

Ruby blushed furiously and squirmed in her seat. "Did you have to bring that up again?"

"Of course I did. You're really cute when you're so self-conscious too."

Ruby sagged a bit in the chair. "I can't believe how I acted back then. I was just so mad at him at times!"

"Yes you were. And the way you scowled at him and balled your fists was precious," Weiss teased, greatly enjoying how Ruby groaned and looked away in shame. Then she let her voice take on a much softer, gentler tone as she took Ruby's hand in her own, adding, "It made me feel so cared for.."

Ruby interlaced their fingers automatically. Her features grew slightly embarrassed, her skin still glowing a subtle red. Still, there was amusement in her eyes when their eyes met. "I guess me being so possessive and wanting to keep you all to myself is a good thing then."

Weiss felt a blush creep up her neck over what she wanted to reply. It was a very intimate thing, not for anyone else's ears... and she was sure Ruby would love it. She held her breath for a moment, then exhaled. "I don't mind. I... like when you get possessive. It makes me feel loved and safe."

Her heart skipped a beat as the words left her. It wasn't like Ruby couldn't have figured it out from the way she had acted so many times, but she had never until today admitted it out loud - thereby giving her more submissive tendencies a voice. It really wasn't that strange when she thought about it. With her childhood and lack of a normal, loving, family, seeking safety was a strong subconscious trait she had acquired.

While waiting for Ruby to process her words, she studied the closest brick wall intently, the searing hot blush gaining traction rapidly.

"O-Oh…" Ruby eventually stammered out. A quick glance confirmed she was startled, if pleased, by the revelation. "That's… I guess I'll keep doing what I do best!"

Ruby shot a grin at her, and Weiss gave her a shy smile back. "I'd like that," she added. It was an intimate piece of information - something that went so against what many would deem a core part of her personality. For that reason alone, she wanted nobody else than Ruby to know. Yang and Blake probably had an inkling, but they hadn't asked yet, and Weiss had no plans to bring it up of her own volition.

With both girls composing themselves eventually, the next half hour was spent doing nothing besides slowly eating, sipping on their drinks and just talking. Ruby ordered a breakfast muffin along with a refill of her orange juice since the sandwiches wasn't enough to sate her hunger, and Weiss purchased another coffee. But apart from that, they spent their time leisurely, both girls enjoying basking in the warm sunlight and slowly digesting their food. Plans were made for the following days and they delved into a discussion of visiting the local library.

However, they couldn't delay the inevitable talk forever. They both knew in the back of their minds that someone had to broach yesterday sooner or later. With full stomachs and with no immediate plans, the topic surfaced naturally.

"So…" Ruby began somewhat awkwardly. "How do you feel after yesterday?"

Weiss knew what she was referring to without saying the words. As embarrassed as she would feel, she appreciated it all the same; it wouldn't do to not talk about it. "It was great until Yang woke us up," she quipped, setting the tone intentionally.

Ruby snorted in amusement. "Yeah, it was pretty awesome up to that point. I can't believe they were betting on us!"

"Neither can I," Weiss said with a resigned sigh, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "But it was fairly satisfying to see Yang thinking she'd won, if only to put her in place."

"Revenge is sweet," Ruby said and nodded sagely. Then she grew serious again. "But about yesterday… how do you feel... " she searched for words for a moment, her forehead creasing as she thought, "about everything."

Weiss drained the last remaining coffee, searching for words herself as she nursed the cup in both hand for the lingering heat. "I'm really glad we got so much off of our chests yesterday. It feels like a great weight has been lifted from my shoulders, both because of our conversations in the living room and later in the hammock, but also because we talked about… sex." She lowered her voice a bit at the last word, just in case any of the other guests would risk overhearing them. Not that it was likely, since a radio on the counter was playing a rather upbeat piano piece.

Saying _'sex'_ out loud like that made her want to hide somewhere. There were so many other words to describe it, like ' _physical intimacy_ ', a term she preferred to use. For whatever reason, those three little letters carried more weight though. Naturally, it flustered her to no end. In part, that was because she now knew what she wanted and the hesitation was gone. The idea of experiencing that kind of shared pleasure was tantalizing.

_Another thing I was worrying over. I'm glad I no longer feel that way, and I should learn to talk to Ruby instead of overthink things for myself until it grows into a big ball of anxiety like that._

Ruby nodded, her eyes soft. "I'm glad I could help you."

"And when it comes to what we did…" Weiss felt her face burn as she considered her next words. "I wouldn't mind… if we sleep like that again. I liked it a lot." That was the honest truth, and Weiss wasn't going to - no matter how embarrassing it was to say it - not be truthful towards Ruby. She wanted her girlfriend to be perfectly clear that it had been a very enjoyable experience for her.

She saw how Ruby's eyes momentarily widening, before taking on a very happy gleam. "I'd like that too," she said, her lips quirking upwards into a dumb smile, the serious mood flying out the window again. "I've never slept as good as yesterday. You're really warm and soft."

Weiss had to avert her eyes - there was no way she could meet Ruby's gaze. Especially not when she remembered how almost painfully excited she'd felt as her hands roamed over warm skin and soft features, and how even just the memory of yesterday was enough to fill her with longing. She fidgeted with a corner of the paper napkin for a moment. "Likewise," she replied.

"A nice bonus is that Yang will never again walk in without knocking, so we can sleep in all we want from now on," Ruby added happily, the same stupid grin plastered on her face.

Weiss couldn't help but to let out a giggle. "That is a very good point. I hadn't considered that, but it's true."

Ruby hummed. "Just remember, Weiss… you set the pace, okay? I love you, and I want you to be comfortable and only take the next step when you're ready."

Their eyes met, and Weiss nodded. "Thank you." Gratitude towards Ruby was an often-experienced emotion in her, and she felt it yet again. "I love you too."

That was the end of their little talk, and once Ruby had finished her drink, they walked up to the register to pay for their meal. "I'll pay," Ruby announced and reached for her wallet.

But Weiss wouldn't have any of that. This date was her idea, and she wanted to treat Ruby. "No, Ruby, I will pay. You already treated me with that picnic. It wouldn't feel right."

"But you gave me cookies before that," Ruby retorted cheerfully. "And I only want to spoil my beautiful girlfriend. Can't I get to do that?"

Weiss blushed but stood her ground, raising an eyebrow in challenge. "I can say the same thing. Don't think you have the advantage here, Ruby Rose."

"Oh, a little lover's quarrel?" The old lady piped up teasingly, making both Ruby and her blush over their antics.

Ruby laughed sheepishly, and they both silently agreed to drop the good-natured dispute. "Sorry about that, let's split instead. Is that okay with you, Weiss?"

Weiss nodded and the lady laughed heartily. "My husband and I still argue over the same conundrum after all these years. Isn't that right, Richard?" she said and turned around to her husband, who was refilling the counter shelf that held pre-packaged sandwiches for people on the go.

Her husband chuckled and pulled her into a side hug. "That we do, love." He leaned in closer conspiratorially towards the two of them, whispering exaggeratedly. "But between the three of us, I tend to pay before she even has the chance to object. Got to spoil the missus." His face contorted in deeply set laugh lines and bushy eyebrows.

Weiss couldn't help but to let out a giggle. They were just too adorable.

After saying goodbye to the owners, promising to come back next week, they left the cafe. Their next destination was the library, only a few minutes walk away. It wasn't the largest library Weiss had ever seen - much smaller than the one at Beacon, but the books were well-used, and to Weiss that was what was really important. She scoffed to herself as she remembered her father's study and the thousands of untouched volumes that lined the walls.

They spent close to half an hour there, perusing various books and debating the pros and cons with their next shared reading project. Ruby also took the opportunity to renew her library card and in the end they borrowed a few bookings that caught their interest.

When they walked back outside, it was well past lunch and the weather had unfortunately taken a turn for the worse, with grey clouds beginning to cover the sky.

"Do you think it'll rain?" Weiss asked, throwing another apprehensive glance at the skies. She couldn't help but be a bit worried, since neither of them had an umbrella. Thankfully, it was still warm outside.

Ruby ponders it for a moment before shaking her head. "No, I'll be fine. The clouds aren't dark enough. So, what do you want to do now?"

Weiss considered it for a moment. She really wanted to give Ruby a gift, but she wasn't sure what exactly. However, there was something she wanted to do now that things had calmed down… and it could double as a gift. The last time they'd been here, too many things had been on her mind to enjoy her favorite kind of clothes shopping.

Filled with determination, she grabbed Ruby's hand and began to lead her to the clothes store she'd visited earlier the same week. She trained her eyes into Ruby's, gradually letting a smile form as she took in Ruby's puzzled look. "I have something in mind that we haven't done in a long time. Wait and see."

_It's been too long since she was my personal dress up doll, and she will deserve a reward afterwards._

Ruby burst into laughter once they arrived, giving her hand a squeeze and leading her in without any objections. "You're going to dress me up, aren't you?"

Weiss felt how her cheeks tinged red at the spot on guess. "You're not wrong, but I was thinking that your wardrobe could do with a bit of expanding in any case. I'll buy an outfit you like and then we'll visit the bakery you love so much."

Ruby opened her mouth to object at the gift, but Weiss promptly put a finger to her lips. "I want to. You dote on me so much already that I want to give back whenever I can, even if I know that it's not a contest. I just enjoy how happy it makes you, so it's really your fault."

"Well," Ruby began, looking quite pleased, "I guess when you put it like that I have no choice but to graciously accept your affections." She curtsied and then broke down in a fit of laughter, dragging her into the store the next moment.

Once inside, Weiss quickly picked out a few sets for Ruby. To her delight, Ruby was engaged in the conversation and even brought up a few different ideas herself. It seemed she had put some thought into the subject in her spare time, and Weiss loved being able to bond over something she felt passionate about.

As they talked and considered various items for both of them, Weiss found herself with a certain sense of pride over the fact that Ruby displayed curiosity and looked like she was enjoying herself as they perused various combinations of skirts, shirts and t-shirts. It seemed that influence wasn't a one-way street.

Once a suitable assortment of options had been acquired, Ruby went inside the changing booth, and Weiss patiently waited while she heard the rustling of clothes from inside, which sent her mind drifting as her imagination went into overdrive. An instinctive whim to join Ruby appeared in her mind, making her face grow red. It would be tempting and Ruby wouldn't mind - quite the contrary - but it wouldn't be right, nor did the store offer enough privacy to do so inconspicuously.

A beep of her Scroll beeping pulled her out of her thoughts. She fished up her Scroll and saw a text message from Yang addressed to both her and Ruby.

_Hi guys, just wanna say sorry again for the little bet Blake and I had going. We'll be going_ _out for a short hike,_ _so won't be back for the next few hours. Enjoy your date!_

As soon as she'd read it, her Scroll vibrated again. This time it was a message from Yang addressed to no one besides herself.

_Hey Weissy! Sorry about earlier again… I was a little surprised but I'm sorry for teasing you like I did. Look, I trust you and know you make Ruby happy. That's all that matters to me._

Weiss made a strangled noise in the back of her throat upon reading it. She knew exactly what Yang was hinting at. She absolutely appreciated it, but fervently wished Yang wouldn't have brought it up. That was one conversation she never, ever, under _any_ circumstances wished to hold with a family member of her girlfriend. She knew she was a shy and prudish due to her upbringing, but talking about her sex life with anyone besides Ruby was something she would never agree to.

Nevertheless, she quickly typed up a short reply and sent it. There wasn't really much she could say besides accepting the apology and thanking her.

A moment later, Ruby stepped out of the dressing room wearing a rather cute combination of an open button-up shirt resting over a black top, accompanied by a pair of tight-fitting denim jeans. It suited her, not looking overly fancy but still retaining a distinct sense of casual style.

Weiss looked at her girlfriend approvingly, nodding to herself as she drank in the fruit of her labor. Her mind went back to the previous time they'd done this, remembering how much fun that had been. She even had an excuse brewing to repeat it again.

_She hasn't rolled up the sleeves and the pant legs are too long. She should probably try the other size I insisted on, or maybe folding them once would be enough. We could always shorten them afterwards. I need to give her a hand in any case._

It was a weak justification, and there were some risks to consider. However, the temptation was too great and it only took a heartbeat for her instincts to capitalize on her desires and win her inner struggle.

"It's not bad, but I think we need some adjustments," she said, failing to keep the anticipation out of her voice as she pushed Ruby back into the changing booth with maybe a little bit more force than necessary. Her face had a distinct blush to it. "Let me help you."

"Why did I do that? The clerk definitely knew what we were doing!" Weiss exclaimed regretfully as they stepped out from the store, red-faced and clutching her shopping bag tightly.

Ruby, despite looking faintly embarrassed, was clearly enjoying how flustered she was, which only made things worse. She shrugged and patted her shoulder consolingly. "It's fine, Weiss. It wasn't like she was upset or even mentioned it. She just looked a bit amused when we checked out. It's possible she didn't notice all the time we spent in silence in there."

Weiss shot her a hopeful look, partially regretting that she had given into her desire to make out with Ruby in the changing booth. She just hadn't been able to help herself.

"Or maybe she did," Ruby said lamely, crushing the hope as soon as it had rekindled. In the next second she perked up though. "But it was fun."

"Lesson learned I suppose," Weiss replied and groaned. At least she'd bought a gift for Ruby, had gotten to play the dress up game like she wanted to, and had shared plenty of kisses.

_I need to calm down a bit. Yesterday's really affected me badly._

"And you know, this isn't the first time I've noticed you really seem to like to kiss where we can get caught, despite your protests." Ruby had a mask of innocence, idly examining a storefront.

Weiss' face grew very red, and she cursed her pale complex for the umptenth time for giving it away. Ruby could be so astute when she wanted to. "It's maybe… a bit exciting," she admitted. She still hadn't examined that part of her, preferring to keep it at a safe distance until more pressing matters were resolved.

Ruby giggled. "That's so cute, you know? We all have some things we like a lot."

Weiss threw a long glance at her girlfriend, noting how her cheeks were flushed. She wanted to ask, but decided at the last moment against it. A public setting like this wasn't exactly ideal for such a conversation. And maybe she needed to consider her own feelings concerning her kinks a bit more first.

"I haven't given it much thought yet, but I probably should do that sometime," she deflected. Weiss looked up at the sky and found that the grey clouds had turned a shade darker. A chance to change topic had materialized. "Didn't you say it wouldn't rain?"

Ruby chewed on the inside of her cheek for a moment. "Yeah, guess I was wrong. The weather is a bit unpredictable sometimes. It can shift quickly. Let's buy cookies and then head home before it starts pouring down! Otherwise we might be stuck here the entire day. I guess it wouldn't be that bad, but it's cosier at home and we can play with Zwei."

They quickly procured freshly baked cookies and, courtesy of Weiss, cinnamon buns to share with everyone later, and set out towards home.

Unfortunately for them, the skies grew increasingly dark, and with another five minutes of walking ahead of them, their luck ran out, and rain started pouring down.

They ran as fast as they could through the downpour. Ruby was actually laughing, seemingly unaffected by it despite how cold it was. For Weiss, laughing was the furthest thing on her mind right now. Her clothes were soaked through and she felt chilled to the bone despite running, her extremities beginning to go numb already.

She'd lived in Atlas for almost her entire life and she still disliked the cold. Weiss wondered what Yang would think about that. She would probably find it amusing. Had it been just a light shower it wouldn't have been so bad, but the heavy rain was already forming puddles and drenching their surroundings, cooling the air around them from the sheer size of the downfall. She wiped her forehead before she got any more water in her eyes.

"We're almost there," Ruby shouted, and turned around to cast Weiss an encouraging smile. Her wet hair was slick against her face and despite her soaked state Weiss couldn't help but to find the sight impossibly attractive. Or perhaps that was precisely why. Running ahead of her on the dirt road, Ruby looked so… alive. And when the clouds parted for a heartbeat and framed the girl she loved in sparkling rays of sunshine, it took her breath away.

They reached home a minute later and barged into the hallway. Weiss let out an audible sigh of relief as the much warmer indoor temperature washed over her. It was a small comfort compared to how cold she felt, but it was better than nothing. She was panting lightly from the exertion, again reminding her that she needed to work on her stamina.

"My shoes are soaked," she complained, hugging herself to preserve warmth after putting down her bag. She hated how the water was dripping from her clothes and how they clung to her skin.

"Sorry, I didn't think the weather would shift so rapidly. We would've made it if I hadn't bought cookies," Ruby apologized as she removed a wet sock and put it over the closest radiator. She was equally drenched, with rain water staining the floor around her.

"It's fine. You can't control the weather, and I did have to work on my cardio," Weiss joked once she'd caught her breath, already feeling her mood soar simply by not being outdoors. "Let me just change clothes and I'll be fine."

"You should take a shower, Weiss. You look really cold." Ruby suggested, throwing her a worried look and critically examining her drenched appearance.

Weiss nodded. A shower was an excellent proposition. "Yes, that's a good idea. I'm soaked to the bone. But don't you need to take one too?"

Ruby shook her head. "Nah, I'll cozy up in a pile of blankets while I wait. I'll be fine."

The suggestion didn't sit entirely right with Weiss. She knew Ruby was just as cold as she was, so she would at least make sure to make it a quick deal.

"Or you know, why don't we shower together!" Ruby joked with a laugh in the next second, sending her a gleeful look, all too happy at trying to fluster her.

Weiss heart skipped a beat. She knew precisely what she wanted in that moment. She became acutely aware that they were alone in the house and would be so for the next few hours. It offered endless possibilities.

_Isn't this precisely the kind of situation I should take advantage of? But am I ready for that? I admit I'm still nervous, but after yesterday… I need to stop fretting so much! I want it, and I'm sure Ruby wouldn't mind. And if things just happen to escalate… I don't think I would be opposed._

Maybe it was the memory of Ruby's body pressed against her, or the fantasizing she'd done over the past months, or how extra smitten she'd felt since she woke up…. Weiss wasn't entirely sure what gave her this sudden confidence boost, but she knew that she had no pressure or expectations to live up to. So for precisely that reason, she wanted to be selfish and throw caution to the wind.

Making up her mind, Weiss opened her mouth and, with her heart in her throat, suggested something she half a year ago wouldn't have dared to even imagine.

"You can join me," she said quietly, eyes not quite brave enough to linger on her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to leave a chapter on a cliffhanger. Did I succeed?


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's chapter 27. Hope you folks enjoy it.
> 
> Beta reader: RealTerminal
> 
> I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.

Ruby's eyes widened as she did a double take at the words Weiss had just spoken, her heart skipping a beat.

"W-what?" she stammered out, believing that she'd misheard. No way Weiss had said what she just did! It had just been a joke - a little teasing to fluster her. However, the expression on her girlfriend's face gave no hint of such.

Weiss gave her a shy smile as their eyes met, her gaze full of that perfect mix of bashfulness and determination Ruby had come to love so much. The deep red tone to her face wasn't only thanks to the cold she was no doubt experiencing either.

_Is… is she really saying…?_

Ruby began to realize she might not have misheard.

"I said you can join me," Weiss repeated in a louder voice, now looking more amused than anything else as Ruby blinked, stupefied.

Ruby opened her mouth, but found no words. She closed it again, her heartbeat hammering hard as the implications became clear, but eventually she managed to regain her composure somewhat in response. "Are you sure you want me to? I mean, it was just yesterday we talked and I mea-"

Weiss nodded, stopping her rambling instantly. "Yes, I want to. Besides, I don't want you to sit and freeze while waiting for me." Her expression took on an apologetic tone at that thought.

The confirmation sent a jolt of excitement through Ruby. "Okay, let's just put away the stuff we bought!" she said enthusiastically. She was grateful for the concern Weiss showed as well. It was pretty cold if she was to be honest, so a shower was a much better option than huddling up in a blanket. Freely displaying her approval of the suggestion moreover served the purpose of reassuring Weiss she was all for the idea.

With her thoughts still in some disarray, she quickly went about her task. As much as Weiss' words echoed in her head, a part of her still couldn't believe them, but when both girls found themselves in the bathroom upstairs a few minutes, she had no choice but to accept reality for what it was.

To say that she was excited, almost bursting with anticipation, was an understatement. She was nervous too, and a bit hopeful over what this might lead to, but she made up her mind to make this about Weiss first and foremost. Ruby had also never before in her life imagined that a shower could look so intimidating.

_It seems she wants this so… I mean, she was really clear about it and it's her idea so I shouldn't try to discourage her more by asking if she's absolutely sure about this, right? Just gonna keep my cool and take it slow..._

Her mind did a quick flashback to when Weiss had been so flustered over the idea of taking a shower together when they'd picked strawberries a few days ago. Ruby couldn't help but to feel a sense of giddiness over the effect she was having on Weiss. She had single-handedly caused Weiss to go from almost not daring to hold hands to suggesting they shower together.

_I'm so proud of her! My princess has come so far!_

Weiss was standing next to her, looking a bit lost as she waited for… something. It didn't take much to imagine the nervous thoughts going through her girlfriend's mind. And as anxious as she herself felt, she knew Weiss needed the support more, as her confidence was probably rapidly unravelling in this very moment.

Deciding to take the lead in this, she stepped forward, taking Weiss' chilled hands in her own, gently squeezing them. Their eyes met and Ruby examined Weiss closely, trying to ascertain whether to go through with this or not. A final check before there was no going back.

"May I?" Ruby asked while keeping eye contact, grabbing the hem of Weiss drenched t-shirt, feeling silly for the formality of the request. But somehow, she knew it was needed.

"Yes. You can undress me. I trust you, and I think you'll like it." Weiss smiled at her again, no hesitation present in her eyes. There was just an awful lot of embarrassment there, but that was to be expected. It was cute.

"I would be lying if I said I had never dreamed of this exact thing…" Ruby said sheepishly, letting out a nervous giggle.

The admission elicited a laugh and an eye roll from her love. It seemed like it helped Weiss to calm down, as the tenseness in her posture slackened and her features relaxed. "Then I'm glad I can make it come true," Weiss said quietly, looking so adorable Ruby almost didn't know what to do.

Ruby couldn't stop the dumb grin that began to spread over her face, but she set about her task as delicately and gently as she could, while making sure to maintain eye contact and watch out for any flares of hesitation.

After some coaxing and ensuring Weiss' long hair didn't get in the way, the T-shirt came off, exposing a pink bra with plenty of lace. Needless to say, Ruby liked what she saw a lot. But to not make it uncomfortable for Weiss, she didn't linger and moved onto the next item.

With the top off, there was only the bottom left. Ruby steeled herself mentally, glancing down at the soaked jeans shorts Weiss was wearing. This part was a lot more nerve-wracking - much more intimate and full of implications.

She looked back up at Weiss, meeting her girlfriend's gaze to once again confirm it was okay. Something in Weiss' eyes shifted, the nervousness transforming into steely determination. In the next moment, Weiss took her hands in her own and moved them to the first button of her shorts, helping to undo it. "I said I wanted this, Ruby. I'm not going to start running. I want the two of us to shower together, and I want it before I freeze to death."

Ruby let out a giggle. "Alright, alright. As my princess commands, I shall undress her."

"Dolt," Weiss retorted with a silly smile.

No longer hesitating, Ruby unbuttoned the shorts and watched the item fall to the floor, revealing a matching set of panties. Weiss stepped out of it and removed her socks herself, her face a deep-red.

Naturally, Ruby took the opportunity to take it all in. Once again, she got to see her girlfriend's lithe frame, flat stomach, slender hips, and that adorable expression Weiss made when she was so self-conscious. But she could also see the anticipation and excitement in her eyes.

The effect a nearly-naked Weiss had on her was a lot more prominent than when she'd worn her bikini. Even if the surface area it covered was of similar proportions, the fact remained that this was her underwear. _Everything_ was different.

"Weiss, you're so beautiful. You're absolutely gorgeous," Ruby said sincerely, barely able to navigate the many emotions that coursed through her. Affection, love, lust, and happiness all fought for dominance within her.

Weiss averted her eyes, her face gaining colour rapidly. However, a smile pulled at her lips over the praise. "Thanks. H-help me with the rest." She spun around in the next second, and with shaky hands Ruby moved forward and unclasped her bra and removed it, letting it fall to the floor. She let her fingers trail through her girlfriend's wet hair, down over her spine, and then down to her sides until she reached the last item of clothing Weiss was wearing.

Weiss let out a cute little gasp, but didn't move. Ruby loved that sound so much.

Hooking her fingers under the hem of the underwear, she pulled them to down just enough to let gravity take care of the rest. Her eyes drifted downwards.

_She has the cutest butt I've ever seen! Not that I've seen a lot of butts… but this is definitely my favorite!_

If Ruby knew her girlfriend well, and she would like to think she did, Weiss wouldn't like the silence at all. "You look great," she said, lacing her voice with as much affection as she could. Wanting to reassure Weiss, Ruby wrapped her in a hug in the next second.

However, it didn't have the intended effect. Weiss shrieked and flailed in her arms the second they made contact. "You're cold!"

Ruby practically jumped away from her, wanting to smack herself for being so forgetful. She was still wearing her clothes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't think!" she sputtered out hurriedly.

"You were so busy admiring me you forgot, didn't you?" Weiss' shoulders shook as she tried to reign in peals of laughter, suddenly spinning around on the spot to face her.

"Yeah, sorr-" Ruby tapered off, her jaw dropping. She tried to speak, but the words died in her throat. Her eyes wandered up and down repeatedly. Weiss' small but perfect chest, her slender hips, the blush colouring her face, the neat trim… Ruby gulped.

Weiss fidgeted, clearly self-conscious, but didn't make a move to hide. "While it makes me really happy that you seem to enjoy what you see so much... it's really embarrassing for me," she said in a very flustered voice.

Jolting, Ruby finally found her voice. "Sorry, I'm just s- I mean, you're just so- I don't even know what I'm saying, Weiss!" she whined. "You're so hot I can't even think!"

Weiss blushed profusely, a very happy smile spreading over her face. "That makes me very happy, but I'm still freezing. It's your turn."

It took a moment for Ruby to catch what Weiss meant, but when she did, her eyes widened and her face burned. Even more surprising was that Weiss looked quite determined. Ruby guessed that Weiss maybe had reached the point where she simply couldn't be more embarrassed.

However, nothing could've prepared her for the way Weiss removed one of her items of clothing after the other. It was quick, clumsy, but Ruby barely noticed. She was so preoccupied with how absolutely lovely Weiss looked. Face flaming red, bashful blue eyes averting themselves after straying for brief moments, dainty fingers running over her skin and leaving burning hot trails where they'd touched… Ruby didn't think she'd ever be able forget the experience.

"You're beautiful, Ruby," Weiss said quietly once she was done.

Ruby imagined she could feel every gaze, loving the feeling of being admired. "You too, Weiss."

They stood there for a moment in silence, both slightly lost for what to do. Ruby took a deep breath, somehow managing to push down most of the desire to hide. When she thought of it, why did she even feel this way? Why should the idea of being nude together with the person she loved be embarrassing? That made her feel more composed.

"Shower?" she asked, filing away her thoughts for later. Weiss nodded, eyes darting up and down again to look some more. Ruby sent her a gentle smile, taking her hand in a light grip, fingers laced together, and stepped into the shower. This was a new experience for them, but she knew they'd do what they always did: be an awesome couple and figure things out together.

Ruby set the water to a suitable temperature to warm them up quickly. The sudden wash of warmth over their skin felt wonderful, slowly whisking away the cold that had seeped into their bones.

Weiss let out a loud sigh of bliss. "A warm shower after being so cold is one of the best things in the world - after you."

Ruby giggled, huffing to avoid getting water into her nose, and lightly poked at her girlfriend's arm. "You flatterer."

Weiss smiled and took a step back to let the warm water wash over her too, tilting her head back and running her fingers through her hair. "I may not be good at flirting, but I have to try, don't I?"

Ruby smiled at her and, stepping closer, she put her hands on Weiss' shoulders, lightly rubbing them. Weiss looked at her again, and seeing no hesitation, Ruby moved in for a gentle hug. "I'm not as cold this time, right?"

Weiss let out a flustered giggle, but wrapped her own arms around her. "No, you're not."

They stood like that for a moment under the warm water. Ruby thought she could feel Weiss' heartbeat, or perhaps she was imagining it. But she didn't imagine the absolute adoration and love she felt in that moment. It was nearly crushing her, yet didn't feel oppressive. It was more like an electric current was running through her nerves, magnifying each sensation, each point of contact filling every corner of her being with the desire to always be with the white-haired, pale beauty she was holding in her arms. The closeness and trust they shared was one of the best moments she'd ever experienced.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Ruby asked. She didn't know what else to say.

"Yes, it is," her girlfriend replied in an almost dreamy voice. Weiss suddenly pressed herself closer, Ruby feeling how she tightened the hold around the midsection, letting one hand rest against one of her shoulder blades. Her head came to rest against Ruby's shoulder.

In turn, Weiss gave a cute little squeak when Ruby let hand land on her rear. Ruby let out a giggle and happily gave it a light squeeze.

"How do you feel?" Ruby asked, really enjoying what they were doing but a little unsure where to go from here. What they were doing could at this point only reasonably lead to one conclusion of where things were heading, should Weiss want to, but it was just yesterday they'd talked. Ruby didn't want to push things further, as much as she wanted to. She'd promised to let Weiss take the lead, and she'd stick to that.

"This is wonderful," Weiss said against her ear. Ruby felt how her hot breath tickled her ear. "Really good. But I want you to kiss me." The tone in her voice changed subtly, tinged with longing.

It was irresistible. Secure in the knowledge that Weiss knew what she was comfortable with, Ruby gently cupped her girlfriend's chin with one hand and stepped away enough for their lips to meet. It was slow, and she took the time to enjoy it. The kiss was warm, wet and full of affection, and they lost track of time as they stood under the gentle drizzle of the showerhead.

However, they eventually had to catch their breaths and Ruby pulled back. Their eyes met, both girls unable to keep smiles off their faces. An unspoken question passed between them.

Weiss closed her eyes and leaned forward once more, pressing Ruby against her as close as she could.

* * *

Weiss fell down on the bed, already letting out a low groan of frustration from not feeling Ruby's lips on her. In the next second, the bed jolted as Ruby straddled her waist.

She let out a gasp when she registered the body weight and corresponding warmth. Her heart hammered rapidly, so much so that she could feel her pulse in her ears, and she felt lightheaded from the adrenaline coursing through her body.

Completely nude, with water clinging to her skin, it was impossible for Weiss to tear her eyes from Ruby. Her girlfriend's breathing was hard, her cheeks flushed and her eyes full of desire.

Weiss drank in the sight before her, swallowing in a bid to alleviate her dry throat. It didn't help. Her eyes darted between her girlfriend's face, chest and stomach, and she blushed profusely from the warmth and soft flesh she could feel against her stomach.

_She's so beautiful!… I want more._

Ruby leaned forward, hovering above her, arms on either side of her shoulders for purchase.

As if compelled by an unknown force, Weiss moved her hands to Ruby's hips, noticing how unsteady they were. The skin felt burning hot to the touch and the contact sent a shiver through her spine, even as her hands lightly shook from anticipation.

She felt so exposed like this, but didn't mind. Her girlfriend's eyes roamed over her upper body freely, and she found that she liked that feeling a lot. But she wanted more. Just feeling Ruby resting her weight on her like this wasn't enough. Not nearly enough.

"You're beautiful," she whispered, noticing how Ruby's eyes betrayed an incredible mix of love and lust. Seeing her nude like that, and feeling her weight and warmth against her made her head nearly spin.

Leaning down, Ruby gave Weiss a brief kiss. "You too. Mind if I kiss you senseless?"

Hesitation surfaced for a moment, cautioning her to reconsider if she was ready. She didn't want to disappoint Ruby. Her mind replayed moments from the previous night, and she recalled how lovestruck she'd been the entire day. She wanted to feel more of that. She wanted to solidify that feeling. She wanted to confirm that what they had between them was real. She wanted her fist time to be with Ruby Rose, and no one else.

"Weiss?" Concern was evident in Ruby's voice even now, in a moment where all rationality should've been thrown out the window. Ruby had waited months for this, with Weiss very aware of the desire and pent-up need her girlfriend had felt during that time.

In the silence that followed, Weiss heard each shaky inhale and exhale, and each heartbeat. A water drop fell from the tip of Ruby's hair, landing on her collarbone. She had to respond before Ruby called it off.

_She's really holding herself back for my sake. I have nothing to be afraid of. I love her, and I want this._

The last lingering hesitation shattered. Making up her mind, Weiss didn't reply with words, instead leaning up and pulling Ruby down towards her, their lips locked in the next moment.

* * *

Panting from arousal, rosy-cheeked, and with lidded eyes burning with need, Weiss was a lovely sight below her. Pale skin flushed from want and the heat from the shower, droplets of water clinging to her skin, her breathing rapid and chest heaving with anticipation... Weiss was downright hot, and Ruby was certain she would never forget this moment.

_She's so beautiful._

However, what made her her heart skip a beat was the pure lust on display from her girlfriend. She had never seen Weiss unabashedly show such clear want before; it was absolutely intoxicating. Weiss really wanted this, wanted and needed her, without a shadow of a doubt.

Ruby sat down, her core meeting the wet skin of Weiss' stomach, and she had to resist the urge to grind against the soft skin there. Muscles tensed below her as her lover's eyes darted between her face, breasts, and sex, like she couldn't decide what to focus on.

Tentatively, Weiss made a move and put her hands on her hips. "You're beautiful," she whispered almost reverently, drinking in the sight above.

Ruby sent her a kind smile, absolutely loving the feeling of being so desired. It validated her, sending her self-esteem soaring together with a pulse of excitement between her thighs. Her heartbeat was in her throat from nervousness. Leaning down, she gave Weiss a brief kiss. "You too. Mind if I kiss you senseless?"

For a moment, a look of hesitation crossed Weiss' features. Ruby stopped, letting her girlfriend take her time. "Weiss?" If her girlfriend wanted to wait, Ruby would be accommodating. There was always another time, and she didn't want to put any pressure on her.

So she waited, giving Weiss a gentle, accepting smile she hoped would let Weiss know that whatever she decided on next was fine with her.

Without responding verbally, Weiss made her decision, leaning up and locking their lips before pulling Ruby down towards her. She'd given her answer, and Ruby had every intention to make this an afternoon neither of them would ever forget.

They began to kiss again, their bodies pressing up against another. Weiss was so soft and warm, addictive even. Ruby couldn't help but to notice that their breasts were touching, and she wanted more.

She took the lead, indulging Weiss with long and sensual kisses that she hoped sent the girl's mind spinning. Weiss followed along, relaxing slowly but surely and seemingly enjoying herself more and more. Eventually, Ruby pulled back to catch her breath, pushing herself up on her elbows and hovering over her girlfriend again, enjoying how Weiss' eyes were drawn downwards to her chest. Their breathing was coloured by arousal, each inhale of air heavy.

"Like what you see?" Ruby asked, letting out a giggle.

Weiss managed to look both mortified and anticipative from the candid question all at the same time. She cupped Ruby's cheek, gently caressing her face. A few water drops from Ruby's hair fell on her. "More, please."

Outside, the rain hammered rhythmically against the windows and roof, but they paid it no mind; Ragged breathing, pounding hearts, and the warmth of each other's bodies were all either girl registered. It was like they were living in their own world, where nobody else existed and time had lost its meaning. They loved each other, they were together and would now share something very special with each other.

Ruby wanted to go slowly, ensuring that Weiss was comfortable and enjoying herself. She had long since made plans that their first time would be about Weiss and giving her an unforgettable experience, putting her own desires to the side.

_And I think I know how to pull that off._

She shuffled down until she was on her knees and had a good view of Weiss' body. Her eyes quickly darted to her sex and the tuft of hair adorning it, and a shudder went through her.

_Later, Ruby._

Instead, she began by kissing Weiss' stomach, pushing her rear up a bit to give her girlfriend a view. Weiss' muscles involuntarily flexed under her skin and the girl let out an adorable little gasp, making her smile and experiment with sucking on her skin.

"I've always found your belly cute, you know," Ruby said slowly, before peppering feather-light kisses on the rim of her belly button, shifting to run her tongue over smooth skin and exploring her stomach, trailing the contours of the muscles she could feel tensing underneath. "I just want to kiss and touch it whenever I can."

Their eyes met, and the arousal-filled look Weiss gave her nearly made her go lower, but she stopped before an imagined panty line and changed course, as tempting as it would be to explore that region. All the articles she'd read spoke of the need for taking it slow and being sensual, so she intended to tease Weiss until the girl practically shoved her between her legs.

Since she was straddling Weiss' legs, Ruby wasn't in a position to tend to herself at the moment, but she dearly wished she could. She ached with pent up need, each little gasp and whine from Weiss causing small but tantalizing waves of pleasure to manifest between her legs.

When she reached the swell of Weiss' bust, Ruby alternated between kissing each mound. Her girlfriend's nipples were already stiff, poking outwards adorably. Weiss' chest was modest compared to her own, but Ruby thought her breasts had the perfect perkiness to them, and fit her slender form.

With her heart hammering almost painfully from nervousness, she began to touch Weiss' mounds, rubbing gentle circles around her nipples. They had explored each other's chests before, but this was different. She knew how sensitive Weiss was, and now she had a chance to use that knowledge to her fullest extent.

Meeting Weiss' gaze again, she slowly and very deliberately kissed the left nipple. Immediately, Weiss sucked in a breath. Encouraged by the response, Ruby enveloped the hard nub with her mouth and started to run her tongue back and forth, gently sucking at the same time.

The reaction was instantaneous; Weiss gasped and squirmed underneath her. Encouraged, Ruby followed up with tending to her other nipple by rubbing it between her index and middle finger. Her worries she'd been too forceful were unfounded and she lavished affection on them for a few minutes, drawing lovely whines of need from her lover. Keeping the rhythm going was a little bit difficult, but she wasn't discouraged in the least.

_After all, practice makes perfect._

Pulling back, Ruby giggled, feeling very impish when Weiss frowned at her, face flushed. Before the girl could vocalize her protest, Ruby captured her lips and plopped down on her stomach again. She wanted to kiss Weiss senseless. To kiss Weiss until all reason abandoned her and she was left a panting, rambling mess that begged her for more.

As their lips moved against one another, Ruby began to slowly rub her sex against Weiss' stomach, the motion instinctual and driven on by her aching need and Weiss' lips The slight friction sent small waves of pleasure through her and coated the flesh below her in her slickness.

Ruby had never told anyone before, but she had always had an easy time getting really wet. During the height of her sexual frustrations, it had happened more than once that an underwear change was in need. Particularly as of late, when Weiss had begun to touch her over her clothes a lot more. By now, she was sure Weiss had noticed, causing another wave of arousal to course through her.

Meanwhile, her girlfriend's hands explored her body, moving from her hips, up her sides, tracing the contours of her back muscles, digging her fingers into her flesh whenever Ruby managed to draw forth a particularly expressive reaction from her. Weiss' touch was electrifying, each little sensation helping to get Ruby more worked up.

She didn't know how long they kissed, but it was the most heated makeout session she had ever experienced. She played with Weiss' mouth, alternating between kissing, pulling, and nibbling, then mixing it up with slow sensual kisses. Sometimes she'd suck on the tip of her tongue too, loving the way Weiss responded to that. All the while, she continued to play with Weiss' chest.

They pulled back for a moment to catch their breath, their lips messy from their shared saliva and Weiss' face coloured the deepest shade of red she'd ever seen, her eyes unfocused and chest heaving.

Giddy over what she had accomplished so far, and not letting Weiss wait for long, Ruby dove in again and was rewarded with an ecstatic moan when she licked along her lover's earlobe and blew hot air against her ear. Weiss's fingers dug into her sides and the girl shuddered when Ruby began sucking on that sensitive spot. Her hips didn't quite buck, but Weiss had a hard time staying still, and Ruby imagined her toes curling from pleasure.

When she let go for a moment to focus on her collarbone instead, Weiss spoke. "I want to make you feel good too, Ruby." Her voice came out in a flustered yet hesitant tone, like she was afraid she'd said something that would ruin the mood.

"Sure," Ruby quickly agreed and pulled back. It wasn't what she had planned, but she'd happily adjust to whatever Weiss wanted and needed. The added bonus was that Weiss would be even more worked up the longer she held off on giving her more pleasure. There was a certain appeal to that, too tease Weiss until she couldn't take it anymore.

"It wasn't too much or didn't feel good?" Ruby asked, suddenly a tad bit worried she'd done something wrong.

"No, no," Weiss hurriedly reassured her with a coy smile, her eyes roaming over her body again. Another shiver went through Ruby. "I just want to…," a heavy blush formed on her face, "Can you move off of me?"

Ruby did as instructed, and Weiss sat up and propped herself up against the bed frame, immediately doing a double take as she looked down at her stomach.

Ruby felt a bit embarrassed upon seeing the proof of her arousal glistening in the light, but it was undeniably amazingly hot to see it coating her lover's stomach. She leaned closer, until their noses touched. "You caused that," she whispered affectionately.

Weiss' eyes widened almost comically, and she ran her trembling fingers over the wet patch just below her belly button. A silly smile played on her lips, like she couldn't quite believe it.

Her girlfriend's position gave Ruby another view of her sex, an area she was still very eager to become familiar with. Weiss had the most adorable, trimmed, little tuft of hair on her pubic mound. Below that, the enticing nub was barely visible between two swollen and puffy lips that were coloured an adorable shade of red from arousal.

Ruby could hardly wait until she could explore that part of her girlfriend, the mere thought quickening her heart beat. Her hands had a light shake to them from her pent-up desire.

Remembering what Weiss had asked of her, she laid down next to her and waited for her lover to make the first move. When Weiss pushed herself up to sit on her knees, Ruby splayed herself out more on the bed, parting her legs and thereby inviting Weiss to look and touch as much as she wanted.

Her girlfriend had previously mostly focused on her upper body but now, free from obstructions, her eyes trailed downwards. Ruby heard her audibly gulp, making her grin even as she spread her legs a bit more. She had since long prepared for the eventuality of taking the next step together with Weiss, so her own mound was clean-shaven and tended to.

_I just hope Weiss will find all of me pretty._

If how Weiss stared at her was any indication though, there was no need to worry.

Ruby ached to be touched, and just knowing that her girlfriend was looking there made that need all the more pressing to be quenched. Her lips were already red, swollen, slightly parted, and visibly slick with her own wetness.

It certainly didn't make her any less eager to see Weiss nude and so clearly worked up, face flushed and nipples stiff from arousal. Her damp hair clinging to her skin made her look impossibly attractive, giving her that ruffled look that just screamed sex appeal.

Ruby noticed that Weiss seemed to hesitate, like she wasn't sure what to do next. Reaching up with her hands, she gently brought Weiss down towards her and planted a soft kiss on her nose, making the girl blink. "Do you like what you see?" she asked.

"Yes," Weiss said in a hoarse voice, slack-jawed.

She still looked nervous, but Ruby had an idea and reached forward to the nightstand, grabbing last night's glass of water and handed it to her. Weiss drank greedily, draining most of the glass.

Ruby raised herself on her core muscles alone and drank the rest. The water was lukewarm but was much needed to alleviate their dry throats.

_Note to self: it's practical to have some kind of drink on hand._

"Thank you," Weiss said.

"Weiss, just do what you feel like. It'll be fine," Ruby encouraged. Then she poked her nose and giggled. "Boop."

"Dunce," Weiss retorted, but she was smiling again. Slowly, and with a look that made it clear she was very embarrassed yet eager, Weiss leaned down and kissed her once pace was more languid but nonetheless passionate, each kiss deep as their tongues met.

After a minute Weiss moved downwards and experimentally poked her tongue out and flicked it over Ruby's right nipple, before repeating the motion again. Ruby let out a pleased little purr to spur her on, emboldening her to move her hand to her other breast.

Her breathing turned heavier as Weiss became more comfortable, taking the hard nub in her mouth and sucking while repeatedly brushing her tongue over it. The pleasurable tingle between her legs grew stronger, and when their eyes met a moan of lust escaped her. Seeing Weiss look up at her like that, with those lust-filled eyes while lavishing affection on her breasts, had to be one of the hottest things she had ever experienced so far in her life.

Her girlfriend's other hand began to explore over her body, first roaming over her arm and stomach before inching closer to her sex. Her hand eventually trailed over her pubic mound, gently caressing her.

Ruby's heart was in her throat. She had on more than one occasion fantasized about Weiss touching her. The feeling of her girlfriend's warm and dainty hand was all she could think about, at least until Weiss renewed her efforts on her chest. Her face grew even redder when she realized she was probably already staining the sheets.

When Weiss moved her fingers further down, but at the last second veered away from her wet core, a displeased whine left Ruby's lips. Her girlfriend's fingers were resting excruciatingly close to the labia, an area already slick from when Ruby had grinded against her stomach.

"I've dreamt of doing this with you," Weiss whispered as she broke away from her nipple. "Please tell me if I hurt you or it feels uncomfortable." Then, almost excruciatingly slowly, she leaned in and kissed her. At the same time, her nimble fingers began to explore Ruby's lower lips.

At first, Weiss, with fingers trembling from arousal and nervousness, only touched her outer lips. Yet the spark of pleasure that coursed through Ruby was incredible, her excitement magnifying each sensation. Feeling her girlfriend's slender and warm fingers on her most private area was equal parts relief and agony. Curling her toes, she gasped.

However, the amount of pleasure was nothing compared to what she experienced when Weiss grew bolder and moved a finger up and down her slit, using the wetness there to her advantage. A steady and welcome stream of pleasure tormented Ruby, growing in intensity.

Her breathing came in shallow pants and she was unable to stop herself from moaning. What Weiss was doing felt really, really good and she never wanted it to end. She wasn't close to release yet, but each stroke helped the familiar buildup along.

Weiss continued to run two digits in circles, alternating how she moved her fingers and making Ruby feel absolutely amazing. Probably from accident, Weiss touched her clit with the flat of her hand, making Ruby buck her hips. Weiss noticed and repeated the motion, ensuring that Ruby let out another load moan.

Her girlfriend's kissing grew progressively clumsier when she became too focused on trying to keep an even pattern going. "Is this okay?" Weiss asked, not stopping the motion. She had a cute, flustered smile, and pride shined in her eyes from knowing she made her feel good.

Ruby nodded, her concentration slipping when Weiss lightly spread her lips and began to explore her entrance. Hesitantly, her girlfriend let a finger slide in the tiniest bit. Their eyes met and Weiss kept pushing, emboldened by Ruby's quick nod of encouragement.

Exploring herself wasn't foreign to Ruby, and she thought she was prepared for how good it would feel. Yet, she was completely caught off-guard by how pleasurable having someone else enter her was. Biting her lip, a needy gasp escaped her and she closed her eyes as Weiss continued to slowly push in.

Halfway through the second knuckle, there was a moment of pain when Weiss pushed too fast. Ruby hissed and Weiss withdrew her finger, inadvertently sending a jolt of excitement through her. "Sorry!"

"No, no, it's fine. Keeping going, Weiss. Please." Ruby begged.

So Weiss tried again, but this time slower. At first, she went excruciatingly careful, but as little gasps and moans continued to escape Ruby, she sped up as she gained more confidence and figured out the cues. On her own accord, she experimented and added a second digit and began to slowly pump.

Ruby's kissing grew sloppy and clumsy, spilling saliva down her chin and sometimes missing her girlfriend's lips entirely. She felt so warm, so full, and reason began to slip as her walls squeezed around Weiss' digits. Her climax was approaching, the telltale signs of muscle contractions and pressure building up within her.

"Keep going," she managed to say, burying her face in the crook of Weiss' neck. She pushed her hips forward, and Weiss responded, speeding up the pace, pumping in and out of her. The wet sounds from the friction combined with her own panting was the only noise ringing out in the room, mingling with the rain outside.

With her having been pent up for so long, Ruby quickly approached release. "I'm almost th-ah!" Ruby's breath was taken from her when Weiss suddenly went for her throat, kissing and nibbling on her skin. A bolt of pleasure coursed through her, and together with Weiss' fingers rapidly moving in and out of her entrance, Ruby Rose was sent over the edge.

She clung to Weiss as she let out a long wail of pleasure, digging her nails into Weiss' shoulder as her body convulsed and all reason left her.

Keeping her grip on her girlfriend, she panted heavily, sucking in big gulps of air as she came down from her high. Her mind was a mess of incoherent thoughts, but through it all she followed her first instinct and pulled Weiss flush up against her, desperately wanting as much skin contact as possibly.

"That was amazing," she whispered, finally mustering enough strength to speak. Her body felt hot and drained, like she had overheated. Sweat was beading on her forehead, and Ruby wasn't sure if her legs would carry her if she attempted to stand up. "I love you."

She was happy, so very happy. Weiss and her had come such a long way. Just thinking about them being nervous from a hug a few months ago to today… it had been a long journey of discovery.

Practically beaming with pride, Weiss claimed her lips to distract her as she slowly pulled out from her. Ruby hissed into the kiss as her muscled involuntarily contracted around the slender digits. Then she realized that not feeling her girlfriend's warm hand on her sex or her fingers inside of her was distressing. Ruby wanted to experience that again, but pushed the thought away to focus on Weiss.

"I love you," Weiss said as she kissed her again. "I….want to try something," she added in a bashful tone.

"What do you have in mind?" Ruby was very curious.

"C-clean up," Weiss said, looking absolutely mortified and breaking their eye contact.

It took a moment for Ruby to catch on, but when she did, she wholeheartedly approved. She giggled, poking Weiss in her side. "Sure." If Weiss wanted to taste her and explore her close up without as much pressure, she didn't mind at all. Rather, she wanted to encourage Weiss to freely express her desires.

Weiss crawled down the bed, inadvertently giving her a view of her cute rear and enticing slit. Imagining Weiss with her head down on the pillow and rear in her air sent Ruby's pulse skyrocketing again, and she had to resist an urge to squeeze her thighs together.

Then, Weiss turned around and sat down on her knees between Ruby's legs. After summoning her courage, she leaned down and kissed her right thigh, slowly moving up her leg.

Seeing Weiss work her way towards her core was enough for Ruby to practically feel her arousal dripping again. The sight was almost unbearably hot.

Eventually, Weiss' tongue reached her center and she took a few tentative licks on the outer edges of her lower lips. She hesitated before moving further up, drawing a small coo of pleasure from Ruby. Her tongue was rougher and wetter than her finger, making for a different and very enticing new experience.

Weiss dipped her tongue in just between the folds and licked up and down a few times. In the next moment, she pulled away. "I don't think I'm comfortable with more at the moment. Sorry," she said, her blushing features taking on a despondent look. "It isn't bad, just...I'm not sure. It feels weird to do this. I wanted to, I really did, but.."

That wouldn't do at all. Ruby wouldn't allow Weiss to feel like she wasn't measuring up. "Weiss, it's okay. I want you to be comfortable more than anything else. So… how about it's my turn? Are you okay with that?"

There was a slight pang of disappointment in her that she hadn't gotten to experience more of Weiss' tongue on her, but her girlfriend's comfort was way more important to her. She would never push or to do something Weiss didn't want, and it was probably for the best to let Weiss explore what she wanted at her own pace.

"Yes, if you want to" Weiss said, looking momentarily lost. Ruby settled the indecisiveness by reaching out and pulling Weiss towards her and into a deep kiss. She idly thought it strange that she was now tasting her own essence, but pushed that worry to the side.

Ruby began to caress her back, rubbing soothing circles to let Weiss knew things were fine. She was intimately aware that Weiss' leg pressed against her sex, the warmth and friction causing a jolt of pleasure to run through her. She bucked her hips and let out a giggle when Weiss realized what was touching her, taking on an adorable expression.

"You're so cute," Ruby complemented, kissing Weiss again, deepening it as soon as her mouth opened. She ran her tongue across soft lips, while pulling Weiss closer to her until her girlfriend was laying on top of her.

Weiss was warm and smelled so good, the mix of sex, sweat and shampoo impossibly attractive. Her hair was tousled, her skin flushed; she looked absolutely perfect. Turning over in bed, Ruby straddled Weiss again, now intent to continue from where she initially left off. She began by nibbling on Weiss' earlobe and playing with her chest until Weiss was back to panting from pleasure. With more skill than last time, she drew one gasp after another from Weiss, loving the way the girl's eyes squeezed shut.

After a few minutes, she figured Weiss was worked up plenty and so started trailing kisses down to her belly button and beyond, stopping just before the cute little tuft of hair Weiss had left. She noticed the definitive scent of Weiss' sex, similar to her own in some respects, yet subtly different. It was a musky, heavy scent that made her head spin.

A disgruntled sound escaped her lover when she stopped for a moment. Ruby giggled. "Impatient?"

Weiss just nodded, looking like she couldn't decide whether to be embarrassed or annoyed. Continuing on her quest to tease Weiss and slowly build up to an amazing finish, Ruby positioned herself further down on the bed for easier access. Her already quick heartbeat and growing arousal got another push from the sight in front of her.

She didn't want to get to the prize right away though. Just like how Weiss had teased her, Ruby began by kissing up her thighs, then switching between the left and right inner thigh and ever so slowly moved closer to Weiss' center. The way Weiss squirmed from the mix of pleasure and frustration was beautiful.

Ruby let her breath ghost over pink lips before taking a tentative lick. Then another one. Weiss' response exceeded her wildest expectation, spurring her on to be bolder.

Soon, she was all over her girlfriend, doing her best to keep up the pace as she explored her folds with her mouth. Weiss' taste was interesting. Not bad, but heavy, yet minutely sweet. She couldn't really place it, and it wasn't what she had ever expected. Nonetheless, Ruby was quickly growing to enjoy it.

Gently pushing her girlfriend's lips apart, she took a moment to marvel at the pink flesh before diving back, running her tongue up and down and lingering at the edge of her entrance, then dipping her tongue in and getting a fuller taste of Weiss' fluids. Subconsciously, she began to grind her hips into the mattress in search of friction, squeezing her legs together.

Ruby wasn't sure how close Weiss was, but by now she figured her lover didn't have long before she orgasmed. Intent on giving her a wonderful experience, and while lavishing affection on her girlfriend's clit with her tongue, Ruby gently prodded her entrance. Weiss groaned from impatience, and Ruby began to insert her index finger, going very slowly and ensuring that her girlfriend was sufficiently wet for it to feel comfortable.

Growing bolder upon hearing the lovely sounds Weiss made, Ruby upped the pace, experimenting until she'd found the spot she'd heard of. At least she thought she'd found it, if Weiss' moans were indication. Carefully adding a second finger, she took note of the cues she were given, doing her best to make Weiss feel as good as possible.

It seemed to work, because after a while, Weiss' involuntarily began to buck her hips and gripped the bedsheets. Weiss wasn't looking at her anymore, instead resorted touching her chest. Her breathing was rapid, sweat was beading on her forehead, and Ruby knew that a little push would send her over the edge.

Seeing as Weiss was nearly there, Ruby dove in with renewed vigor and gently sucked on the little nub, all while her fingers were pumping in and out of Weiss, intent on giving her a mind-blowing experience.

"R-Ruby!" was all Weiss managed to scream before a spasm went through her and she shut her eyes, letting out a long scream. Her inner walls squeezed around Ruby's fingers but she didn't stop, instead keeping up the pressure and prolonging the orgasm until Weiss bucked her hips one final time before going completely limp.

Weiss looked like she was completely spent. Her chest heaved from the exertion and she had a blissful smile on her was Weiss in her most vulnerable, trusting and happiest state.

_I'm so lucky to be able to experience this with her._

"I want to cuddle," Weiss requested weakly, looking down at her with a loving smile, her breathing still coming out in ragged pants. She looked exhausted but was practically beaming with joy.

"Sure," Ruby said, smiling and back at her and carefully withdrawing her fingers, mumbling an apology when Weiss hissed.

Ruby licked her lips and wiped her mouth clean of her girlfriend's arousal. After pleasuring Weiss, she wanted to go at it again, feeling the familiar ache and churning need from having eaten her lover out and witnessed her release. She wouldn't mind if they went at it again. For now though, she would ignore that sensation and give Weiss all the cuddles and pampering she needed.

Ruby obliged, crawling up to her and pulling her girlfriend into a hug. Their first time had been wonderful, and as she held Weiss in her arms, she began to relax again.

And as Ruby laid there cuddled up to Weiss, basking in her presence, warmth, and softness, it nearly overwhelmed her. Each heartbeat was cherished, each moment filled with gratitude and love. A lump formed in her throat and she felt like crying out of joy, but held back to not alarm Weiss. She loved Weiss so much she didn't know what to do. Her girlfriend had entrusted her with something sacred and beautiful, something that had taken a lot of courage.

"I love you," she whispered and gave Weiss a gentle kiss on the lips.

"And I love you," Weiss replied in an equally soft, affectionate tone, her eyes filled with joy.

Not having any plans to let go of Weiss anytime soon, Ruby nimbly grabbed the blanket that laid forgotten against the wall and rolled over on her back, Weiss following and curling herself up against her again. Ruby wrapped her arms around her in the next instant and pulled the blanket over them. Weiss let out a pleased sigh as she rested her weight against her, still panting and out of breath but beginning to recover.

Weiss still looked completely spent, her hue having the same damp sheen to it and her face holding a lingering blush. Along with an absolutely adorable, happy little smile. Pride swelled in Ruby's chest from having caused that. "Love you even more." She giggled.

Another contented sigh escaped Weiss when Ruby began to play with her hair, running her fingers gently back and forth. She dipped her head and let her nose nuzzle into her hairline above her forehead, blowing hot air on her skin with each exhale. "Love you the most," Weiss replied softly from below.

Ruby pulled back and their eyes met again. They shared tired but silly smiles, both caught up in their sense of euphoria. Weiss' eyes shimmered with affection, causing her heart to skip a beat.

"You're so beautiful," Ruby whispered. Weiss gave another dopey smile, reaching over and pecking her lips. It only caused Ruby to tighten the hold she had on the girl she loved.

She was exhausted, yet did not want to sleep. Curled up under the blanket like this, with her girlfriend wrapped in her embrace, she was surrounded by their combined body heat. It was a feeling that made her want to never leave bed.

_I'm the luckiest girl alive, aren't I?_

Glancing to the side, Ruby saw she had accidentally left claw marks on her girlfriend's shoulder blades. She winced.

"What?" Weiss asked, her voice happy but tired.

"Uhm," Ruby began, thoroughly embarrassed, "I may have left some nail marks on your back. Sorry."

In response, Weiss just curled closer. "It's fine. I say it was worth it."

Ruby had to make an effort to not start laughing. Things had gotten intense. A lot more than she had thought was possible for their first time having sex. And it had been wonderful.

The deep love she was feeling made her restless, almost like she couldn't stay still and wanted to jump around and cheer in celebration… and yet she was perfectly content to just lay there together with Weiss, not saying a word and bask in the afterglow. The thought caused a dreamy smile to form on her lips. She felt happy, safe, and so many other things. But two emotion stood out from the rest: Closeness and tender love.

_God, I love her so much! I want to spend the rest of my life with her and cuddle like this every day!_

A few minutes passed by in silence, both girls too spent to say anything more and instead opting to just lay there in quiet contentment. Those thoughts continued to run through her mind as she gently stroked Weiss' hair, fueling a series of adorable little noises whenever she hit a place that itched or felt soothing.

"Love you, Weiss," Ruby whispered gently after a while, pulling her catch just a bit closer to herself. "God, I love you so much it hurts. So much that I don't know what to do. I'm so happy I met you, and I'm so grateful I got to experience something so wonderful together with you."

"And I love you, Ruby Rose. More than I think any combination of words can do justice." Weiss craned her head enough to give a lazy kiss. Ruby reciprocated, but to her momentary chagrin, Weiss soon left her mouth, only to slowly trail feather-light kisses along her jawbone and down over her throat, ending at her collarbone. Then she rested her head on Ruby's shoulder.

All was well again.

"In hindsight, I feel silly for waiting so long. It was amazing," Weiss confessed, her warm breath teasing her throat minutely.

Ruby let out a giggle. "Yeah, it was. But I think it was just the right time for it. You weren't ready before." She thought back to how hesitant and insecure Weiss had been about even hand holding in the very beginning. Ruby was glad her girlfriend didn't feel this way anymore, and she hoped that Weiss would one day feel completely comfortable with herself. Weiss deserved nothing less.

"But you were so frustrated. I could tell." Weiss replied in the next moment, a twinge of guilt in her voice from having kept her waiting.

Ruby knew she had to put a stop to that train of thought immediately. "Don't worry about it. It was so worth the wait. I told you it was something fun that would bring us closer together. And can you imagine it being this good if you had gone through with something you didn't want to? Weiss, stop trying to apologize for it." She poked her chin for good measure.

Weiss hummed, blushing. "Yes, you're right. I'm glad you kept nudging me in the right direction, teasing and flirting with me though. Thank you for being patient with me. Today was the first time I felt truly ready, and actually experiencing sex was something else… it's like I have fully embraced my sexuality." She sounded almost reverent as the words left her mouth.

"I'm proud of you, and I'm so glad I experienced my first time together with the only one I'll ever want to be with," Ruby replied affectionately, smiling at her.

"I feel the same way," Weiss said in a flustered voice as she borrowed her face in the crook of her neck. Ruby imagined that she could feel the heat from the blush donning those cute cheeks. "But this is nice too," she added a moment later, voice slightly muffled.

"Just laying here and cuddling afterwards?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. It's..." Ruby could almost imagined how Weiss' eyebrows furrowed as she sought for words. "I'm not entirely sure how to articulate it. I feel so close to you. Not only physically, but with my heart too."

"I know exactly how you feel," Ruby replied.

In the next moment, Weiss moved around to rest her head on Ruby's chest instead. "And this is very comfortable too." She let out a cute giggle.

Ruby laughed and scratched her girlfriend behind her ear. Her other hand took Weiss' slender hand in her own and interlocked their fingers. She didn't mind this position at all either.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Weiss spoke again. "Ruby?"

She hummed, craning her neck to look at Weiss.

"When will everyone else be back?"

Ruby was quiet for a moment. She felt how Weiss tensed in anticipation, even before the words had left her lips. Those blue eyes she loved so much had a certain calculating gleam to them.

"Why do you ask?" She had to admit to herself that she did a horrible job of hiding in which direction her thoughts were rushing. She was pretty sure she could figure out why Weiss was asking.

"Can we do it again?" the shy reply came. Weiss' gaze darted to the side, face bright red.

Ruby giggled. "I thought you'd never ask."

In the next moment, Weiss gave a cute yelp as Ruby rolled her over on her back and descended upon her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this...climax to the sexual tension between them was cute and enjoyable.
> 
> Wow, it took me over 200 000 words to get these two laid. I'm almost embarrassed by how much of a slow burn this has been in some regards.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's chapter 28. Hope you folks enjoy it.
> 
> I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.

The next few days passed in a happy blur for Weiss.

First of all, she had overcome a big obstacle in their relationship. After she and Ruby were spent for the second time, they'd just rested and cuddled together before taking another shower, well in advance of Blake and Yang's return. The rest of the day was spent curled up together in the sofa and reading in the books they'd borrowed, followed by a game of cards with everyone else and a movie before bed.

The confidence boost that followed had been a complete surprise to her. Sure, she'd fumbled and been uncertain, but practice makes perfect, and she'd showcased that in plenty according to Ruby. And just knowing that she was able to make her girlfriend feel so good was an amazing confidence boost in itself.

Another thing Weis had noticed was how relaxed she'd suddenly become. At first it was difficult to pinpoint - something felt different but she'd chalked it up to the jitters dying down, but soon enough it dawned on her that a thick layer of stress she'd held onto for far too long had been obliterated.

Overall, she felt more patient, more jovial, and her outlook on life was somehow rosier. And when she put all those things together, it made her feel a bit silly, but in a happy, playful soft way. Laughter bubbled up easier than ever, she was more affectionate, and a little bit extra enthusiastic about things in general. On more than one occasion it had caused Yang and Blake to cast her a surprised glance.

In Ruby, she could see the same changes. How they expressed it differed minutely, but it was clear as day to her. It was like they'd fallen in love all over again.

And if I'm happy and Ruby's happy, then we can only be happy together. … How sappy am I getting?! Winter would've found this so amusing, could she see me in this moment.

She shifted in the sofa to find a more comfortable spot, and Ruby followed, pressing herself towards her side and resting her head on Weiss' shoulder. A content little sigh escaped her girlfriend, making a smile play across Weiss' lips. They were taking turns playing a video game where their choices determined the direction of the story. Like an interactive movie of sorts.

However, the change Weiss liked the most was how much more affectionate Ruby had become. Ruby had for as long as they'd been a couple loved physical contact. At first, early on, Weiss had felt awkward and unused to it, but that had changed with time. Now though, Ruby's want to stay close had reached a new level.

Frequent hugs, kisses, lots of hand-holding, having her rest in her lap so Ruby could play with her hair, a random quick brush through her ponytail, often a pat to her rear when the opportunity presented itself… the list was long.

No wonder they'd managed to do it twice more since then.

All in all, Weiss was very pleased with this new development, but one small detail marred the experience.

"You two are so cute it's almost sickening," Yang jokingly complained as she took the controller from Ruby and handed it to Blake. Weiss blushed profusely, nodding but not looking Yang in the eyes.

A giggle escaped Ruby, who only made a point of cuddling even closer in defiance. "I can't help it. I love her so much," she sighed dreamily.

Weiss again cursed her pale complexion. Not even weeks of sunbathing would help with that. Ruby's words made her feel over the moon though.

This is the only drawback so far… I don't want Yang to figure out what's going on or why we're like this. However, she gave me her blessing and everything...so she probably knows. She's got a sixth sense for these sorts of things.

Weiss reasoned it was probably best to not consider that particular piece of insight in too much detail. It would only invite paranoia. The thought that Yang knew she'd had sex with her sister just rubbed her the wrong way.

A quiet, restrained laugh escaped Blake. "If I ever write a book," her eyes twinkled with amusement, "I'll be sure to model the everyday little things on how you behave. Ruby's like a cat who's caught a bag of catnip and won't let go."

"Blakey, you're inviting yourself to endure a lot of cat puns if you say such things," Yang warned humorously.

"I dare you to. I'll pick all the choices I know you won't like." Blake looked completely serious and raised the controller threateningly.

Yang shied back, raising her hands in defeat.

"Whipped," Weiss quipped with a smile, finally finding a chance to get back at her friend. Blake and Ruby burst out laughing.

"Maybe, but it doesn't change the fact that you were it way before me, Weissy. Ruby's got you wrapped around her finger." Yang waggled her eyebrows at her.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way. She's mine!" Ruby let out something akin to a pleased purr, sitting up straight. Weiss missed the contact immediately, but kept her eyes glued on the TV. That joke had backfired spectacularly, and Ruby's comments didn't help - even if she really liked the idea. She was Ruby's. Ruby was hers.

"Weiss." her girlfriend said.

"Hmm?" she hummed, turning her head.

Their lips met.

"Guys, why don't we go camping today or tomorrow? Just for one night," Ruby proposed as they were situated around the breakfast table on Wednesday morning.

"Let's do that!" Yang concurred, scraping the last piece of scrambled egg onto her fork, "it's been a while and the camping equipment needs some love anyway."

Weiss felt so grateful none of the people around her insisted to speak with food in the mouths. Yang would occasionally slip up, but enough glares and subtle coughs from her over the months had paid off.

She had come to enjoy eating breakfast together like this. Unlike the cafeteria at Beacon, the small number of people made it pleasant and not too noisy, allowing for small talk or just an amiable clinking of utensils as they sat in a comfortable silence and dispelled the last lingering sleepiness. Unlike at Schnee Manor, impeccable table manners and silence wasn't encouraged.

Blake pulled her nose out of the newspaper she was glancing over long enough to nod. The meal was almost over and she'd finished first. "That would be fun."

Something else which would never have been approved at Schnee Manor, but completely fine here. Eating without feeling like you wanted to flee the room did wonders to one's appetite.

Three pair of eyes turned to Weiss. "Okay, why not," she said. Not that she'd ever gone camping before, but for precisely that reason this would be a fun and useful experience. Moreover, they'd soon take on missions so sleeping outside would eventually happen. Getting acclimated to it a bit wouldn't hurt. Truth be told, her lack of familiarity with the outdoors activities had her a bit worried.

"The usual place?" asked Taiyang.

"Yep, where else? It's the best spot," Ruby replied with a smile.

"I went on a walk there a while ago and it was still in good shape." He hummed then snapped his fingers. "Yang, why don't you take the car and head into town to buy food for your little expedition," he said and handed her his card, adding, "Fill up the tank while you're at it, please."

"I'll go to!" Ruby exclaimed. She looked really eager, but more so from worry than excitement. Weiss was about to ask, but the next moment clarified it. "Someone needs to make sure you don't forget the stuff for s'mores this year, Yang!"

"Gee, sis, will you never let me off the hook for that? It was one time," Yang complained. "O-N-E T-I-M-E-" she added just to make it crystal clear.

"It was only one time, what's the big deal?" Ruby said in a mock-offended voice, sticking her tongue out at her. "Oh, I don't know, Yang, maybe the lack of s'mores. Maybe that was the problem."

Yang rolled her eyes and Weiss barely restrained a very unladylike snort of amusement. She imagined them both ten years younger and bickering in just the same way.

"Can I come to?" Blake asked, folding the newspaper neatly and putting it to the side.

"Sure, anything in particular you want to do?" Ruby queried.

"I'd like visit the library and borrow your library card again, if that's okay?" Blake replied, looking faintly embarrassed. "I sometimes wonder if I read too much. I've been going through close to a book every second day."

"There's nothing wrong with that. It's not like you're not socializing or spending time with us. You need to relax just as much as the rest of us," Weiss replied.

Yang nudged her friend. "The princess is right, we're on vacation so we can do whatever we want to." The customary glare Weiss would still send her over the nickname was promptly ignored.

"Absolutely," Taiyang added. "Take it from me: School is the best time in life. Once you're out in the real world, you'll wish you have as much time as you currently have to lazy about. Especially when you're on a several week long mission outside the Kingdoms. Use it well."

"Do you want to come with us, Weiss?" Yang asked.

Weiss noticed out of the corner of her eye how Ruby suddenly paid more attention. She shook her head, already seeing an opportunity for something she'd put off for too long. She wanted to talk to Taiyang about her relationship with Ruby. "No, I'll stay here. I should do some more reading." She saw how Ruby gave her an amused look. She smirked and looked Ruby right in the eyes. "Or maybe I'll just play with Zwei the entire time and there's nothing you can do about it." It came out in a teasing tone, having just the intended effect.

Ruby pouted, blushing fiercely when everyone began laughing. "Ugh, can't you guys just forget that?"

"If you forget about the s'mores grudge, sis," Yang countered smoothly.

After finishing breakfast, Weiss helped Blake with the dishes while the rest prepared a small shopping list. Once done, Ruby and the rest moved out into the hallway.

"I'll see you soon," was all Weiss caught before Ruby gave her a hug, rocking her back and forth for a few seconds. Letting go, she looked deep into her eyes and moved forward just enough to briefly bump their noses together and give her a chaste kiss. "Love you." The same goofy grin Weiss had seen with increasing frequency during the last few days made another appearance.

"Love you too, Ruby." Weiss blushed, but at least she wasn't as bashful as she used to be. For better or worse, she'd acclimatised herself to her girlfriend's subconscious desire to flaunt their relationship - and the subsequent amused and proud looks from Yang, Blake, and Taiyang respectively. Plus, making her girlfriend so happy from such a comparatively small gesture was so worth it.

She followed them outside and watched them climb into the car, Yang in the driver's seat.

"Don't crash the car!" Taiyang said loudly to overcome the low hum of the engine.

"Would I do such a thing?" Yang asked innocently through the rolled down window.

"I've seen you drive, and don't go say I'm getting old. My eyesight ain't that bad yet." He playfully squinted his eyes at her, imitating holding a cane and bending his back.

Yang rolled her eyes. "Alright, I'll be careful, grandpa. I'll pick up some ointment for your sore joints while I'm at it."

"Don't forget the tea and biscuits," he jested back.

In the next moment they were off, with Ruby turning around in her seat and giving her one last wave before the jeep disappeared around a bend. Weiss shook her head, enjoying the warm feeling within her from knowing she was so loved and cared for by someone else.

Zwei pattered up next to Weiss, stroking himself against her legs.

And that goes for you too, you charming little fluffball.

"Come here, you adorable little thing" she said softly, bending down and picking him up in her arms. He yipped happily, tongue lolling out and tail wagging. She had to resist an urge to hug him as tightly as she could, even if she was confident he'd withstand that. Whenever she saw a cute animal that was always the first thought to enter her mind: giving it a crushing hug and never letting go.

"Tai, is she really that reckless of a driver?" she asked while scratching Zwei's stomach. She knew Yang would never do something to hurt Ruby, but that didn't alleviate the small, unreasonable sense of worry in her.

"Not when she has passengers, but she likes speed. If she ever asks you to ride with her on her bike, I suggest you decline. She'll probably try to scare you to death." He sighed, muttering something about feeling old under his breath. "Now then, I got work to do. Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"I will, Tai. I'll think I'll just stay here and pet Zwei for a while." She let out a laugh as an idea hit her. "I'll take a picture and send it for Ruby to stew over."

He snickered. "Please do. Thinking about it, isn't this the first time you two have been separated since you arrived?"

Weiss blinked. He was right. She'd not been away from Ruby's vicinity for over a week. Not that Beacon had been too different, but this was still different. "You're right, I haven't. I think I'll be fine though. A few hours won't kill me."

Taiyang nodded. "No matter how much you love someone, spending some time away from each other is a good idea every now and then. I know you don't want to upset her, but don't be afraid to ask for space if you need it. She's been particularly clingy these past few days," he noted and chuckled.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind," Weiss barely managed to get out, internally in full panic mode from his observation.

What if he knows!? What do I do!?

Luckily, he didn't mention it further and stepped inside, seemingly unaware of the inner turmoil and red face she managed to hide by pointedly looking at Zwei and scratching his belly.

Only then did she calm down, letting out a heavy sigh of relief she'd subconsciously been holding in. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to hold off on talking to him for a little bit longer… and she immediately shot that idea down.

Of course he doesn't know, Weiss. And even if he does, he's apparently okay with it. Stop worrying and stop trying to see his words as a way to postpone what you're planning. It's too important to not let this chance slip by.

Remembering her idea of poking fun at Ruby, Weiss sent a picture of herself petting the adorable little corgi to her girlfriend. The text read "jealous?" Weiss wished she could be in the car to see the end result.

Happy from a job well done, she spent a few minutes after that just sitting on the steps of the stairs and playing with the adorable little pup. While she did so, Weiss was gathering her confidence anew and strategizing for the conversation she wanted to have with Taiyang. She hadn't planned her little speech in great detail, unsure in which direction the pending conversation would go.

Deciding she'd stalled enough, Weiss set Zwei down and stepped into the house, the anxiety picking up and reaching another level. Weiss knew she could postpone it, and while a part of her wanted just that, she was also well aware that getting such a chance again was difficult. She could call him when they were back in Vale, but that would be cowardly and impersonal.

And really, I have nothing to worry about. I know he's very fond of me and cares plenty for me already, so I shouldn't be so nervous. It's just a very serious topic to bring up…

Formulating long-term plans was something she hadn't spent too much time dwelling on. Primarily it was because her relationship with Ruby was so new and because she was so inexperienced. Imagining a future together years from now was all well and good for idle daydreaming, but reality was more complex. Weiss still didn't know what would happen, but she harbored a strong wish in her that Ruby and her would be compatible in the long run and deepen their bond over the coming years. That wish had only grown stronger with each day passing, to the point where she finally felt ready to consider it in some detail.

Taiyang had seated himself at the kitchen table, several folders and stacks of papers splayed out. It looked it was more test scores and essays. As she looked at him, she could see the resemblance to Ruby; the way he sat and the way his brow was slightly furrowed while deep in thought reminded her so much of how her girlfriend would always look when she was nose-deep in a textbook.

Still unnoticed, Weiss cleared her throat, causing him to look up.

"Oh, sorry, Weiss. Didn't hear you." He gestured to the papers, cracking a wry smile. "I may have the day off but my job disagrees with that and insists to keep me on my toes."

She returned it in kind, fully aware of what it was like to rarely be free from some pressing task to complete. "I'm sorry to bother you when you're busy, but there's something I've been meaning to speak with you about for a while, and I can't do it when Ruby's around. Do you have a few minutes to spare?"

He put down the pen, giving her his undivided attention, his features settling into an easygoing smile. "Sure, I always have time for you. What's the matter, Weiss?" His voice was sincere, showcasing genuine interesting into what was on her mind. For not the first time, Weiss wished her own father was like this.

She walked over and sat down on the chair opposite him. She had her hands under the table, wringing them together nervously as she considered her words. A deep breath beforehand alleviated it partially. "Now that Ruby's not glued to me", she began, both cracking smiles at that, "I would like to talk to you about my intentions with her. Since you're her fath- dad, you have a right to know that. Anything else would be inconsiderate of me."

Taiyang's eyes widened. "I see. That's very kind of you." He hummed and drummed his fingers on the folder as he thought. "And awfully mature too. I didn't expect this at all… figured I'd just leave the two of you alone since you seem to know what you're doing, but I really appreciate it." Then he chuckled. "So, what are your intentions with my precious little daughter. Whisk her away and settle down in a cookie factory?"

The question was asked with some cheekiness, and it caused Weiss to relax a little bit more, though she was still awfully tense, shooting him a nervous smile. "I always worry over her diet, so probably not the last part." He chuckled at that. Taking another deep breath, she committed. "Ruby is very important to me, Tai. She's the most important person in my life, and I'm so thankful for each day I can spend with her. I want to make her the happiest girl ever, just as she makes me feel." Saying that out loud made pride and happiness swell up in her, as embarrassing it was. She also blushed profusely. It was suddenly hard to look him in the eyes, but for the right reasons.

"It shows every day, Weiss," Taiyang replied gently.

"Thank you. I mean it, every word of it. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me." Weiss hesitated for a moment, not wanting to bring the next part up, but she owed it to him. He noticed the pause, his features taking on a more careful look. "How much do you know about my upbringing?" she finally asked. She didn't know how much Ruby had told him and needed to assess that first. It would be painful, but she wanted him to understand her and where she was coming from.

He crossed his arms over his chest as he thought, brow wrinkling as he searched his memory. "Not a whole lot. Ruby mentioned a few days ago that you held her hand in public for the first time, and coupled with what happened before… how you arrived and what your family name is, I would wager that it left some things to be desired." He looked scrutinizingly at her, but she could make out the sympathy under the surface.

He's a lot shrewder than first appearances, isn't he? Guess that comes with raising two daughters and managing a whole host of teenagers at Signal. It doesn't appear Ruby's told him too much though, so I'll have to start from the beginning.

Weiss let out a laugh, but it sounded hollow even to herself. A lump formed in her throat, and maybe it was just a figment of her imagination, but the world suddenly seemed dimmer as memories of the past assaulted her. "Quite. It wasn't a happy childhood exactly," she whispered.

"Weiss, you don't have to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable," he offered in that same gently tone.

She shook her head. "No, I want to, because I want you to understand what an impact Ruby has had in my life and how much she means to me."

A part of her wished for nothing more than to take his offer. It would be the easy way out. Hence, it was the wrong choice. So despite how heavy her heart felt, she began to talk about her upbringing, mentioning the good and the bad. She didn't go into much detail, only painting the picture in broad strokes. That was more than enough. Taiyang sat there and listened mostly in silence, apart from a hum or a sigh here and there.

Weiss appreciated that. She wasn't after wallowing in sympathy, only wanting him to understand where she was coming from. It felt… strange to let someone she didn't know that well in like this, even if it was just a condensed version of what Ruby, Yang and Blake already knew.

And whenever she mentioned her father, she could see that he grew angry. His eyes grew colder, his jawline clenched, and he sat a little straighter on the chair. Weiss could easily spot the resemblance to Yang. It was the same telltale signs - just a little more refined due to his age. She appreciated that small gesture a lot. Taiyang was on her side in this, listening but not judging. Feeling sympathy but not dishing out platitudes. It was a cathartic experience.

Once she finished her brief story, no more than ten minutes had passed, but Taiyang sat deep in thought for a moment, stewing everything over. Then the anger she saw faded from his eyes, and he looked at her with an incomprehensible expression - disappointment perhaps, but it didn't look like it was aimed at her.

"I'm sorry you've had such a difficult life, Weiss. It isn't right, not what a childhood's supposed to be like," he eventually said in a solemn tone, scratching at his stubble as he without a doubt continued to ponder her words.

"No, it isn't. I'm just glad my life is much better now." Weiss couldn't keep the hurt out from her voice and swallowed thickly, then opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself, unsure if she should continue. It would be a bit presumptuous of her to unload like this, but she felt that Taiyang wouldn't mind. She needed to vent, to have someone that would listen to something she'd hidden deep within her mind for far too long. An adult, someone who was much wiser than her.

"I just can't hate him," she confessed, feeling how her hands began to minutely shake as the swirling vortex of unpleasantness grew ever stronger within her.

There was a moment of silence. She met his eyes briefly, taking note of the momentary surprise there. She looked away, firmly training her eyes on the worn wooden floor.

"Weiss…" Taiyang began, only to be interrupted.

"I can't hate him, despite what he's done to me. I've tried, but all I end up doing is longing for him to be like a normal father. I hate it, I really hate it," she burst out. A sniffle escaped Weiss and she felt how tears stung in her eyes. She balled her hands into fists. She felt so angry at herself for feeling so weak. "I don't want to live with a forlorn hope that he'll have a change of heart, say he's sorry, a-aand h-hug me and say that he l-l-loves-"

Weiss was unable to finish the sentence. Her emotions spilled over and she broke down into sobs, hiding her face with her hands as she leaned against the table, feeling how hot, wet, trails of tears ran down her face.

This wasn't at all what she had planned, and even as she continued to shake with sobs, she felt shame for breaking down like this. After a second, the sound of the scraping of the kitchen chair against the wooden floor mingled with her sobs, as did the the creaking of wooden floors when Taiyang walked over to her.

In the next moment she was swept into a hug, her face buried against his chest. She took deep, shuddering breaths, inhaling the scent of the pine, dirt, and gunoil that permeated his casual wear.

"I feel bad for it too," she confessed. "Like I'm doing something wrong by wanting to hate him and paradoxically enough by wanting to love him as well. I don't like that at all. Everything's just so confusing," she sighed and deflated, taking comfort in how he was gently patting her head. It was soothing, comforting. Something she had wanted for the longest time.

"Things will be alright, Weiss. Very few children really want to hate their parents. What they want is for things to be different - for their parents to be different. What you're feeling is perfectly normal and nothing to be ashamed of."

She sighed, weariness settling in. "It just hurts so much."

"And that may never go away, I'm sorry to say. What you should try to do is to focus on what you have at the moment, not what didn't happen. It's an old and well-tested advice, hard as it is to follow, but nonetheless true."

It took her another few seconds to calm down, but eventually she felt strong enough and pulled away, wiping at her eyes and trying to regain a calm expression. "I apologize, you shouldn't have seen that." Yet, her heart felt lighter. Another burden had been lifted from her chest.

"Weiss, it's okay to show what you're truly feeling, even if we don't know each other too well yet," Taiyang consoled with a kind smile. "If I ever meet your father, I may just punch him though. I am not a vengeful man, but he's making my old boxing skills itch to be put to use."

She couldn't help but to grin at that mental image, feeling better from his joke. "Thank you, but please don't get into trouble for my sake. Sorry for bringing up such an unpleasant topic…I just don't have anyone to talk about these things and before I knew it it became too much. All I wanted was to convey how important Ruby is to me."

"Don't worry about it. You're more than welcome to talk to me if you ever feel the need to. That's the least I can do for you. Can I get you anything, by the way?"

"A napkin, if you wouldn't mind."

A few long strides, a shelf opening, a glass of water being poured and then he was back. She wiped the lingering moisture away from her eyes and greedily drank from the glass. Weiss felt parched, and she could feel the beginning of a headache from the strain. "Did Ruby ever tell you how we met?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, she always avoided that for some reason. Now I'm really curious."

Weiss laughed, the previous despondent mood washing away. "In hindsight, it's fairly funny. When I arrived to Beacon, I was a brat with too high of an opinion of myself." Taiyang looked about to say something, but she interjected, "No, no need to try to comfort me. I know that was true. Ruby made me into who I am today. Had you me before I enrolled at Beacon..." she grimaced, letting the rest go unsaid.

"Alright. How does this relate to how you met Ruby?"

She hesitated for a moment, wondering if she really should've brought it up. But she couldn't exactly stay quiet now. "Ruby tripped over my luggage, spilling dust vials all over the place. I blew up at her and while I was waving my arms around I spilled out unstable dust and caused a small explosion. Despite it being partially my fault, I was so angry at her for the entire day, and it only got worse when she became a team leader."

She lowered her head in shame, not wanting to meet his eyes. Explaining it had turned into quite another matter than casually remembering it.

He hummed, just patiently waiting.

After a deep breath she pressed on. "It took a verbal smacking from Professor Port to make me understand how foolish I was, and after that we made amends and became friends. I regret how I acted a lot. I'm sorry."

Despite the shame flaring in her, she didn't expect him to be angry. And just like predicted, Taiyang only chuckled. "Normally, if someone did wrong to one of my little girls I would be pretty upset, but this is all in the past, and I can see how your background made you react like that. It's fine, Weiss. Don't worry about it." His body language was again completely relaxed, the same kind smile as before. His eyes betrayed his curiosity though. "I wager things changed after that?"

Weiss nodded, delving into a brief explanation of how they'd fallen for each other and how Ruby asked her out. It was fairly embarrassing to talk about, and she naturally stayed clear of the more salacious details. From there, it evolved into a narration of their daily lives at Beacon, with Taiyang occasionally asking questions.

When satisfied he'd gotten the gist of it, he leaned back in his chair. "That was enlightening. It's one thing to hear it from her, but listening to you talking about your daily lives gives me a more complete picture." A wistful sigh escaped him and he rubbed his temple. "Time flies, you know. I remember when she was just a little girl sleeping soundly in her crib, and now she's turning into a young woman. It seems like it was just yesterday."

He was silent for a minute, lost in his memories, then suddenly clasped his hands together, startling her slightly. "Weiss, there is no one else I'd rather she be with than you. I realized that from the texts and phone calls Ruby and I had, and it's become even more clear since you arrived here and I've seen you two together with my own eyes. You are a kind girl who always looks out for her." He smiled sincerely at her. "You can whisk her away if you want to, because I know she'll be in safe hands."

Weiss let out an embarrassed giggle, blushing fiercely from the praise. "Thank you, Tai" she said softly. It meant so much to her to have her girlfriend's dad express his approval. Another weight fell off her shoulders.

"No, I should thank you, Weiss. Ruby's changed a lot since she left home last time. She's happier than I've ever seen her, she has made some great friends and she's so much more confident."

They both smiled at that.

"You know…" he said, suddenly looking pensive, "I always wish I could've done more for the girls when they were young."

Weiss gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"How much do you know about our family?" he asked.

Weiss had a tentative idea what this would be about. "Well, there's you, Yang, who's the daughter from your first marriage, and Ruby, who's the daughter of your second marriage, plus your first wife's brother, Qrow. Yang and Ruby have told me various bits over time. And…" she lowered her eyes, "I know the broad gist of what happened to your wives. You were all a member of the same team at Beacon, together with Qrow."

"Good, that saves me a lot of time. I have something fun planned after this, so bear with me for a moment here," he looked out the kitchen window, "When Raven, my first wife, disappeared, Yang had just been born and it tore me apart. But Summer was there and picked me up. She didn't hesitant to treat Yang as her own while I was wallowing in despair." A wistful smile played at his lips, but his eyes lacked the warmth and life she'd come to be used to. "I recovered, Yang was growing and somewhere along the line I fell for Summer. Ruby was born two years after Yang, or rather, one year and 11 months later. You know their birthdays, rights? "

"Yes, March 25th for Yang and April 30th respectively." Weiss gestured at her Scroll. "I already have planned for both of them."

"Great, and yours?"

"November 4th."

"Okay. Sorry for getting sidetracked. Like I was saying, Ruby was born and I was in love with Summer and we eventually married. Everything was well and good for a few years, until," his breath wavered, "Summer never came back from a simple mission outside the borders of Vale. It was a routine mission, but…" he tapered off, his voice getting thick and eyes fixed on the table, "attending her funeral was the hardest thing I've ever done, second only to explaining to Yang and Ruby that she would never come home again. They were crushed with grief."

He let out a deep breath. Weiss just sat still and listened.

"After that… I stopped functioning. It pains me to think back on it, but there's a very important point to this story, so bear with me please... Qrow helped me out a bit, but his lifestyle has always been one on the move, plus he had his job to consider. It helped, though some days, leaving bed wasn't easy."

Weiss didn't know what to say.

He sighed and began speaking again before she found the words she was looking for. "Yang has always been a more free-spirited, outgoing and stronger person than Ruby. She's an extrovert, while Ruby's an introvert. I raised them, but often I wasn't emotionally there and neglected the responsibility I had towards them. She had to pick up. It's why she's always keeping an eye on Ruby, and why she's so good at cooking. Not because she wanted to, but because there were days when I could barely leave bed."

The words hung in the air. He looked tired, remorseful, eyes staring past her, lost in the past and regrets.

"It was just during the last few years I wised up." He slipped his hand into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small cartridge of pills. "Anti-depressant meds. They help a lot. I wish I didn't need them, but I still have bad days where everything seem bleak and going about my day gets difficult."

They sat in silence for a moment, each nursing a cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine what it must be like to lose two wives," She met his gaze, channeling as much conviction as she could into her voice, "but Ruby and Yang love you so much. Don't be too hard on yourself."

He nodded, smiling again. "I know. The girls don't hold it against me at all. They love me unconditionally, despite how I blame myself. It still amazes me to be honest."

"They tend to amaze us, don't they?" she said softly, thinking back to all of the moments when they'd reached out to her despite her not really deserving.

He grinned, immediately looking livelier. "That they do. They're fantastic. And so are you, Weiss." She blushed, subconsciously picking at one of her t-shirt sleeves. It was so difficult to accept praise from someone she didn't know very well. "The reason I told you that story is for two reasons. First, you entrusted me with some painful memories, so I wanted to return the trust. However, the main reason is because I want you to understand how much importance I ascribe to people who are a positive influence in their lives. You are one of those. Mostly to Ruby, but also to Yang. She's changed too. She's learning to not always keep an eye out for Ruby and she's more responsible with academics. I suspect you've contributed to both of those changes."

"Thank you," she replied and gave him a bashful smile.

"No, thank you, Weiss." He was quiet for a moment. "That was a pretty gloomy topic, wasn't it?" He chuckled awkwardly, reminding her of Ruby for a moment.

Weiss nodded. "Yes, but I'm nonetheless grateful for you trusting me with something so personal."

Taiyang snapped his fingers in the next moment. "Now onto the fun stuff I mentioned earlier: Do you want me to bring out the photo albums? We better get cracking before Ruby gets home. She hates it when I pull out old pictures of her." He laughed,shaking his head. "I've never understood why, and she can't explain it either. It's just the way she is."

Weiss smiled. "I'd love that. I actually broached the subject a couple of days ago with her, and she was very hesitant. She only reluctantly agreed to show me sometime in the future."

Taiyang smirked. "I can imagine. Did she ever reply to the picture you sent her earlier?"

Weiss checked her phone and laughed, showing him the "Meanie! :(" a few minutes earlier. Ruby had sent back.

He let out a loud laugh, looking awfully pleased with himself. "Then I think it's time to send another one." He grinned just like Yang when she had caught onto something worth its weight in gold. Like father, like daughter. "Let me just get the photo albums real quick. This'll drive her nuts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay.
> 
> Reviews are appreciated, no matter how long or short they are.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's chapter 29
> 
> I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Please keep in mind that the early chapters of this story was written before volume 3. At the time, we did not know that there were more family members in the Schnee household than Jacques (still unnamed at the time), Weiss and Winter.

Ruby sat in the front passenger seat, looking out at the landscape passing them by. She preferred Patch to Vale. The big city was fun and all, and Beacon was fantastic of course, but there was something about the green forests, golden fields and gently rolling hills basking in sunlight that made her feel at home.

"It's good to be home," she said to now one in particular, her thoughts scattered, just like the landscape before her. It was cozy to let her eyes jump from one familiar point to the next and remembering all the times she'd played out here.

"Yep, it is. Good 'ol Patch. Blakey, on a scale of Cardin Winchester to Yang Xiao-Long, how great is Patch now that you've seen some of it?" Yang asked cheekily.

Ruby turned her head, observing Blake, whose eyes flicked back and forth across the landscape. Blake looked peaceful, a small smile gracing her lips. Her extra set of ears were at ease, only twitching when Yang accelerated or used the break. Ruby had gotten pretty good at figuring out the signs of how Blake felt at any point by now, even if she had an otherwise impassive face. She tried to not abuse that knowledge though, out of respect. However, it was hard with how adorable those cat ears were, especially whenever they twitched.

She smiled. _The break wouldn't be the same without Blake either._

"Patch is lovely. Calm, lots of countryside, quiet, full of nice people," Blake turned around and smiled fondly at them, "and you guys."

"Hey, we're nice too!" Ruby protested jokingly, Blake only rolling her eyes at her. "I know what you meant. We're here together, and that's awesome!"

"I don't want it to end," Yang whined childishly. She turned left onto an asphalted road leading into town. "As soon as we get back, the homework will pile up. Ugh!"

"You have both mine and Weiss' notes to gleam wisdom from," Blake noted dryly, yet her eyes held a fond glimmer to them. "You have it easy."

"Don't be like that, Blakey! I'm grateful and you know it. I just don't understand how you can manage to not fall asleep in Port's class, or keep up the pace in Ooblecks. I swear there's more than coffee in that thermos."

Blake smirked. "If you don't drive recklessly enough to kill us, I may just tell you."

"Rubes! Blakey's being mean to me," Yang complained in the most exaggerated manner possible, clearly enjoying their banter.

"S'mores," was all Ruby replied, letting out an evil laugh. Yang grinned too, and Blake just smiled and shook her head.

Ruby's scroll pinged then. She opened it and saw a message from Weiss with an attachment. Curiosity sufficiently piqued, she opened it right away. In the next moment, something akin to a groan escaped her. "Yang," she whined, "Have you given Weiss lessons on how to mess with me?"

"Huh? No? You want me to?" Yang glanced at her and looked very mischievous.

That thought was terrifying. "No, absolutely not! But look at this!" Ruby held out the scroll towards them, knowing that withholding it would only make Yang ask for it more insistently. In the picture, Zwei was laying on his back in Weiss' lap, happy as a dog could ever be from the belly rubs he was receiving. The text " _Jealous? :P_ " taunted her.

Yang burst out laughing, the car swerving precariously. Blake was holding her hands over her mouth, collapsed against the door, silently shaking.

"That one was pretty good, I'll have to give her that!" Yang exclaimed, still shaking and trying to take a few calming breaths.

"I guess it was worth showing you if it made you laugh so hard." Ruby rubbed her forehead, letting out a deep sigh before giving a wry smile. She felt mortified, but she would survive. It also helped that this was the first time Weiss had ever teased her in this manner. It was yet another way Weiss was finding to express herself.

_I sound like a mother hen looking after a young chick._

She nearly giggled at that. She was so proud of Weiss. Seeing her girlfriend so carefree and happy… so full of life and blossoming so beautifully with every week… it was enough to make it very difficult to sit still, like she wanted to jump with joy.

However, she managed to subdue the burst of excitement, and the rest of the car ride passed with a conversation about their favorite spices and what would be coming out in theaters over the next months. Once they arrived in town, the first thing Yang did was to refuel the car. After that, they stopped by the library so Blake could peruse the shelves.

Ruby loved the library. It wasn't large, but she'd spent a lot of time here when she grew up. At first, it had only been possible when Taiyang took them into town when she was very young, but later she'd gone on her own, sometimes walking there, sometimes by bike. Whenever a class had been cancelled, she'd usually sneak away to read, and during any break from school she had been a frequent visitor.

The silence, only broken up by subdued voices from the few patrons, and the dry air smelling of ink and paper made her relax. She loved reading, though sadly schoolwork had robbed a lot of time from her fantasy novels. And most of what little remained had been taken up by Weiss, though thankfully that had involved the start of a little tradition of reading books together - either from the same book or picking up copies. A smile pulled at her lips when she thought of the quiet bliss of sitting down and reading together, leaning against the person she loved.

She waved and exchanged greetings with the sweet little white-haired and wrinkle-faced old lady who was the chief librarian when passing the front desk. That turned into a stop of a few minutes though, since Mrs. Maple hadn't seen them for several months. When Ruby was here with Weiss a few days ago, she had sadly been ill, but was now feeling all better.

After catching up on what was going on in each others lives, and after Mrs. Maple had insisted to see a picture of her girlfriend, thereby sending Ruby into an excited rant of how amazing Weiss is, they walked deeper into the library, with Yang leading the way towards the fantasy and comics corner.

"You sure got the hots for her, Rubes." Yang gave another laugh. "I was worried you'd talk old Maple into an early retirement."

"What a sweet old lady she is," Blake added. "Everyone on Patch seems so friendly to each other. You don't really see that in Vale."

Ruby hummed. "Yeah, Patch is special like that. We've always been a pretty self-sufficient bunch, so that means we've stuck together. I can't name everyone, but I recognize a lot of people."

"It must be nice," Blake said. "I think I'd want to live someplace small like that later. Vale feels a bit too crowded for my taste."

Yang hummed in agreement. "Yeah, city life can be fun and all, but for settling down I'd definitely want a more close-knit community. Especially if I'll have children someday." She smiled softly. "I would want any kids of mine to be able to run around in the woods and hills to their heart's content. That's the best, right, Rubes?"

Ruby nodded, fondly remembering her outdoor adventures. "Yep, spending hours outside was super fun."

"But that's some time out, or… ?" Blake asked, looking with some curiosity at Yang. "You've talked so much about wanting to see the world and go on adventures, I mean."

"Yeah, I still want to do all that, Blakey, but like, say 10 years out from now. When I'm closing in on 30 and have plenty of life experiences under my belt. We'll see, it's more of a vague notion than a dream, ya know?"

Blake nodded. "I understand. I'm not certain what my plans are beyond woking as a huntress and do what I can for human-faunus relations. I haven't had much time to consider the future. A lot of paths have opened up lately." She seemed like she was losing herself in her thoughts, contemplative creases marring her soft skin.

Yang put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, breaking her out of her musings. "There's plenty of time for that, Blake. Don't try to rush into it, instead just wait and see what other avenues open up during the four years ahead of us."

Blake nodded, looking faintly embarrassed and sending Yang a fond smile. "Thanks, I feel stressed out when thinking about it."

"I don't know either," Ruby admitted. "I mean, I really hope I can be together with Weiss and see you two really often, but who knows where work and stuff will take us." Then she grinned. "So I'm not gonna worry about it right now." However, when she thought of all the uncertainties in the future, the smile didn't feel as genuine anymore. There was Weiss' family to worry over, plus the vague sense of her not measuring up and being a good long-time partner for Weiss.

_Stop it Ruby, remember Yang's advice! This is all in your head!_

She must've zoned out for a moment, because Yang was just asking Blake what she was looking for.

"Poetry," Blake replied. "I don't exactly know why, but I've been itching to read some lately." She shrugged.

Ruby's eyes lit up. "You should ask Weiss. She read poetry a few years ago."

"Good, I don't even really know where to start so I'll ask her later. For now, I'll see if I can find some introductory work to famous poems and take it from there." She scanned the signs hanging over the shelves until she found what she was looking for. "I won't be too long."

"Take your time." Yang then sniggered. "Now we get to observe Blake Belladonna in her natural habitat."

"I heard that," their black-haired friend whisper-shouted back at them, sticking her tongue out before disappearing behind a shelf.

"So, Ruby," Yang began in a quieter tone after Blake was gone, "I have noticed something about you and Weiss…"

Ruby imagined her heart stopped in that moment. At least it felt like it did. It certainly skipped a few beats. She fixed her gaze on the row of books in front of her, hoping with all her might that this wouldn't be about what her mind had immediately jumped to.

"O-Oh, what?" It came out in a flustered, high-pitched voice. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting with bated breath. A searing blush began to burn her cheeks.

_It's all over, isn't it?_

"You're really clingy and more affectionate than usual. Did something good happen?" Her sister's voice was practically oozing with mirth.

Ruby felt her face turn even hotter, mind racing from one explanation followed by deflection to the next.

_Yang knows! What do I say?! What do I do?!_

But before she could open her mouth to respond, Yang patted her back. "Good for you, Rubes. Both you and Weiss have been absolutely awful with how you've checked each other out ever since we went swimming. Seriously, some of the looks I've seen was enough to make me blush."

Ruby made an incomprehensible sound, something akin to a groan mixed with despair. She did so not want need to hear that! Had it really been that obvious? If Yang knew, that meant Blake knew and… her stomach dropped.

_Don't tell me Dad's noticed too?!_

"Just make sure you talk to each other, alright?" Yang interrupted, continuing to rub her back soothingly. "Communication is important in all parts of a relationship, including sex. I learned that the hard way, and I don't want you and Weiss to make the same mistake."

Ruby nodded slowly, finally daring to look at her sister and sending her a weak smile. Yang returned it, eyes full of kindness. Despite how mortifying beyond belief the topic was, she was still grateful to her sister for being so supportive. "Thanks. We… do, but I'll remember it."

"No problem. And between you and me, I'll make sure to make Blake and myself scarce over the next few days."

The knowing grin was too much. Ruby instantly averted her gaze, nervously scraping with one foot on the carpeted floor. Sure, she appreciated it a lot, but she didn't like the thought of knowing her own sister would make sure she had the opportunity for some more… private fun time with Weiss.

_But the private fun time will definitely not be stopped… it's only been a day since last time and I'm already longing for more. I wonder what we're going to do at Beacon; I can't exactly kick Yang and Blake out of the dorm room..._

Ruby hadn't anticipated how even the slightest touch would put her in the mood. All it took was for Weiss to brush her hand along her back and she would feel the primal need to jump her. Or, as yesterday morning had attested to, just waking up next to Weiss had nearly been enough. Only the knowledge that Yang and Blake were awake prevented further escalation. She still felt embarrassed by how irritated she'd felt around the breakfast table that day. Weiss had later asked her about it and they'd promptly made up for the lost opportunity when Yang and Blake stepped outside later for a walk; It turned out that Ruby hadn't been alone in her suffering.

"Thanks, Yang. It's super embarrassing to talk about...but yeah. Thanks."

Yang looked pleased. "I'll go and see if Blake's found anything that caught her fancy." She hummed to herself, smiling all the while. "And something for myself. Never read any poetry worth anything, but could be fun." With that, she headed off after her partner, a pep in her steps.

Ruby considered her sister for a moment, wondering if she was aware herself. Smiling and content to not push the matter, she continued towards the comic section and sat down to read.

However, their talk had gotten her thinking about Weiss and it made it difficult to focus on the new issue of X-ray and Vav. She recalled the way Weiss' pupils seemed to narrow and her gaze grow intense when she felt aroused...or how her breathing would grow shallow, eyes glazed over and unfocused as she looked down at her, and how little twists and strokes could get her to make such lovely noises…

_Stop it! Seriously, Ruby Rose, you're in a library!_

A deep breath later, Ruby tried her best to focus back on the comic in front of her, with mixed success. She squirmed in the seat, avoiding letting the friction send a small amount of pleasure through her. The slightest thoughts would bring her into the mood these days. Though when she did succeed, she quickly lost herself in the world of superheroes and villains.

Blake and Yang came back after a short while, each holding a book they'd found, and sat down since they weren't in a great hurry. The conversation soon drifted to the comic Ruby was ready.

"I don't see the appeal of a guy transforming into a Beowolf. It seems like he causes a lot of collateral damage wherever he goes from what little I know," Blake noted.

Ruby pouted and Yang did her best dramatic impression of someone deeply offended. How couldn't Blake see the awesomeness? "Smashing through anything is pretty cool," Ruby explained, with Yang nodding. "So who do you prefer instead?"

Blake frowned slightly as she though. "I'm not sure. I'm not too familiar with the world of superheroes, since I've always stuck with books."

"Then you'll have to borrow a few issues when we're back to figure it out." Ruby grinned at her, relishing the opportunity to rope someone else into her hobby. "Jaune and I have assembled a big stash, and it's pretty fun to get into."

"You should," Yang added cheerfully, "they can be pretty childish at times, but that's half the charm."

Blake looked at Yang's encouraging expression for a moment before giving in with a small smile.

"Oh, and we need to see the next superhero movie that's coming out," Ruby added enthusiastically. Her voice was a bit too loud, with a quick glance towards the clerk's desk confirming the sweet little old lady was observing her with a raised eyebrow. She managed an apologetic gesture towards her.

"Sure," Blake said.

"Will Weiss enjoy it though? Pure action isn't what she prefers, Sis," Yang cautioned.

Ruby mulled it over. "I'm sure she wouldn't be bored. Maybe not thrilled, but who knows, it may surprise her. And in worst case scenario, she doesn't have to come along if she's completely against it."

She'd never managed to get Weiss interested in comics. Recreational reading was one thing. Music they did get along pretty nicely with, even if Ruby mostly preferred a heavier kind of sound. Weiss was more in favour of jazz, classic music, ballads and the occasional pop song. For movies, they'd found common ground with crime, comedy and drama. Not so much with action. That said, breaking away from the beaten path wasn't necessarily a bad thing, no matter how small the change.

Blake smirked. "I didn't think it was possible for you to stay away from her."

Ruby stuck her tongue out at her friend. "I'm not that bad," she defended, but faltered under their raised eyebrows. "Okay, okay, maybe I am. But Weiss is just so cute and cuddly I can't help it." A blush spread across her face at the confession.

Eventually deciding that they'd lazied around long enough, Blake checked out the books, thus concluding their visit. With a last forlorn look at the library she'd come to love over the years, Ruby opened the car down and sat down, promising to herself that she'd be back during the autumn break.

Next stop was the grocery store. Immediately, she made a bee-line for the s'mores ingredients. The disappointment when Yang had forgotten last time they went camping was still fresh in her mind and camping just wasn't the same without s'mores. Not that she was mad at Yang, but it was so much fun to bring it up and play up the hurt a bit. While that happened, Yang and Blake picked up potato salad and meat, along with soda, chips, chocolate and cookies.

"Yang, we need some vegetables too. Corn, bell pepper, mushrooms, cherry tomatoes, onions. And what about barbecue sticks? Do we have those?" Ruby asked when she'd rendezvoused at the fruits and vegetable section.

"Yeah, Dad bought a set of stainless steel sticks, so we're good."

"Okay, so what else have we missed?" Ruby asked. "Oh, zucchini for Weiss! At least I think she likes it?" She frowned, forehead creasing in thought as she tried to remember. "Didn't she eat some of that stuff when the cafeteria had a BBQ day?"

Yang nodded and pursed her lips as she thought. "Yeah, I think that was it. Let's buy it just in case. It's pretty good when you grill it and have sauce to the side. Hmm, can't think of anything else… Blake? Anything you want?"

"Maybe a fish or two." She gave an awkward hum. "I feel like I'm reaffirming a very stereotypical view about cat Faunus, but I can't help what I like."

Ruby was secretly glad Blake brought it up, not having wished to approach what could be a sensitive subject without an invitation. She thought it was pretty adorable but could definitely see how it played into racial stereotypes. "Maybe, but there's nothing wrong with that. Fish is pretty tasty and Patch has some of the best fish in this part of the world."

"Yeah," Yang added and sent Blake an encouraging smile. "Let's go for it – you like what you like, no need to hold back. And if anyone says anything about it ever, I'll make sure they see the error of their ways". She balled her hand together into a fist, winking at her.

Blake looked embarrassed, but happy, meeting Yang's gaze with an uncharacteristically shy expression. "Thank you. Then...maybe mackerel and eel if the store has any?" she asked as her ears wiggled adorably.

Blake's wish came true within a minute and then they picked out the vegetables, BBQ sauce, a package of charcoal and a few other items like spare batteries for flashlights, paper plates and so forth. It was excessive for what they had planned, but they reasoned that they could always stuff themselves full of the leftover food tomorrow.

"Blake, what should we do with our morning runs?" Ruby asked while Yang was hunting down the final few items they needed.

"Hm, what do you mean?"

"Do you want to rest the last few days, or do we go as usual if we're awake early?" Ruby liked going on those early morning runs. The forest was quiet and it was still cool outside. With the forest full of morning dew and sometimes a layer of mist, it was really pretty and cozy in the early morning light.

Blake considered it for a moment. "I think we should keep it up. Weiss and Yang will sleep in anyway." Her gaze grew sly then. "And I'm sure it must be terrible to come back exhausted, eat a fruit, take a shower and then cuddle up against Weiss and nap for another hour or two before you come down to a prepared breakfast table."

Ruby giggled, blushing slightly. "Weeeeelllll," she drawled, "I can't say I don't enjoy that a whole lot. Weiss is super cuddly and she's so adorable when she wakes up and is all sleepy and whiny." She laughed again. "But don't tell her I said that last part."

Blake chuckled. "I won't say a word."

"Speaking about Weiss, she said something about wanting to go running with us when we're back at Beacon. I don't think early mornings would do though, so can we switch to the evening?"

Blake nodded. "Yeah, it doesn't make much of a difference to me when I run. Both times have their pros and cons, so I can switch."

After that, Yang returned and they went to the cashier to pay. When they walked out from the grocery store, Ruby's scroll pinged for the second time that day. She opened it and saw another message from Weiss with an attachment. She couldn't help but to a little bit worried she'd be at the receiving end of a joke again.

"Another another message from Weiss?" Blake asked, a little too happily for Ruby's taste.

Ruby schooled her expression and huffed. "Yeah, it's probably just another picture of Zwei. Yang, why did you have to rat me out that evening?" Having to admit to her crush that she was jealous of her puppy was one of the most mortifying things she'd ever done. She still wanted to crawl under a rock when she recalled how everyone had laughed at her.

Yang, looking distinctly unrepentant, didn't say a word.

A strangled sound escaped Ruby once she had she opened the message. Her eyes widened in disbelief. It was a lot worse than anything she could've imagine. "Yang, we need to drive home right now!"

Blake looked startled, eyes suddenly alert, her ears standing at attention, twitching fiercely. "What's wrong?"

"Ruby?" Yang asked, not quite alarmed yet, but clearly cautious.

Ruby's heart sank, oblivious to how the others were on their toes. "Dad is showing Weiss the photo albums! She's fawning over pictures of when I was little," she whined and held out the Scroll to them. Several photo albums laid splayed out over the living room table. The text " _You were an adorable kid_ " didn't help in the least.

Blake glanced at the message, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "She's not wrong. I'd like to take a look at pictures of both you and Yang if you don't mind."

"But, Blake, it's embarrassing!" Ruby complained.

"Why not? You were super cute, still are," Yang interjected. "Weiss will have the time of her life. I'll be supplying her with a stack before we leave anyway." Her sister just shrugged like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Ruby let out another groan at that. Her sister just didn't understand. She looked at the picture again and concluded that it was too late. Weiss would go through hundreds of pictures before she had time to stop her.

_And my reaction is really immature too. I mean, wouldn't I fawn over photos of Weiss if I had the chance? I totally would!_

The hypocrisy wasn't lost on her, but on the other hand, it wasn't the best comfort either. Despite that, she made up her mind to better herself; how she was acting right now was downright childish. With a sigh, she admitted as much out loud. "You're right. I just become so self-conscious for some reason… but I'll look at them with her when we're home. I've already promised her that we would sometime, so I should probably make good on that promise." She pressed her lips together, barely keeping a frown away as she jumped into the car.

The drive home was uneventful and filled with unimportant but fun small talk. Thankfully, both Yang and Blake had dropped mentioning the albums. While Ruby partook in their conversation and it gave some respite, her stomach was still filled with low-key jitters.

She didn't understand why those photo albums were such a big deal to her. It had always been, and no matter how much she thought of it, she didn't get any closer to figuring it out. She always liked to look at the pictures the pictures of mom though, so there was that to look forward to, even if it would make her a bit melancholic. She also wanted Weiss to learn more about Summer Rose.

_I need to visit her grave before we leave. It may be too early but I'm going to ask Weiss to come with me. I want her to meet mom as well._

She was broken out of her thoughts when Yang pulled parked the car outside their home. "I can help you you unpack first," she offered, despite how much she reluctantly wanted to check up how far along her dad and Weiss had gotten in the albums.

"Don't worry, we got that covered. " Yang let out a laugh. "You have more important stuff to do."

"I guess so…" Ruby squeezed her eyes shut, frowning for a moment before exiting the car and marched up to the front door.

Taking a steadying breath and steeling herself, she opened the door and was immediately met by the beautiful sound of her girlfriend giggling. It blanketed some of the anxiety she felt.

"I'm home," she shouted, quickly kicking off her shoes and walking into the living room.

She found Weiss and Taiyang sitting on the sofa, a photo album in hand. Weiss had a wide smile on her face, reminding her for a brief moment of how she looked when she was playing with Zwei. Her own lips twitched as she tried to rein in her own smile as her heart swelled with affection.

"Welcome home," Weiss greeted.

"Welcome back. Did you get everything you need?" Taiyang asked. He almost managed to pass his question off like he was innocent. Almost. The laugh lines were more prominent than usual though, and his voice had this strained quality from trying to sound normal. Without a doubt, he was enjoying all of this immensely - teasing her included.

Ruby nodded amiably, trying to look as calm and composed as she could. "Yeah, we've bought everything. Yang and Blake are carrying it inside." At that moment, they heard the front door open again and her sister and friend's voices travelled into the living room.

She walked forward, meeting her girlfriend's borderline challenging blue eyes grew cautious, anticipating some form of good-natured retaliation, but Ruby only gave her another smile and a light hug from over the back rest. One of Weiss' hands came up and gently grasped her wrist, giving it a light squeeze and rubbing her thumb in circles over the smooth skin.

She glanced at her dad, who only smiled at her mischievously. Her face flushed when she again worried over that he knew that she'd been intimate with Weiss. She hoped not. She turned her head and gave Weiss' cheek a kiss to distract herself.

_It's best to not think too much about it….yup, definitely not going to be a problem… not at all._

"Well then," Taiyang said and stood up, clearly intent on giving them some time alone, "I guess I'll go and help them out." With those words, he left the living room.

"You've had fun," Ruby stated once he was out of view, dipping down and peppering kisses along Weiss' exposed collar bone and up towards her neck. She smirked when Weiss tilted her head for easier access but pulled back. They could do that later and she didn't want to distract Weiss. She had a promise to uphold.

Weiss turned her head to look at her, her face holding a light pink hue. A moment later, she leaned her head back, resting it against Ruby's chest, stiffening for an almost imperceptibly small moment before relaxing. "Yes. Taiyang has told me so many stories of all the hilarious and cute moments you've had. It has been a real treat. I'm sorry though, I should've asked him to wait until you were home."

"No, it's fine, I was stalling anyway because I felt embarrassed so I kinda deserved it." Ruby looked at the page they were on, her face turning scarlet as a vivid memory hit her. "... The time I discovered my semblance and faceplanted in a puddle of mud, huh?"

Weiss valiantly tried to stifle a laugh but was unsuccessful.

Ruby unhooked her arms around her catch, jumped into the sofa and grabbed the album, putting it in her lap. "You're going to love the next page," she promised with a grin.

"Thank you, Ruby. I know it makes you very self-conscious," Weiss said and took her hand in her own, giving it a light squeeze, "but I love seeing what it was like when you grew up. I love learning more about your life."

Ruby again felt sorrow as she thought of how the lovely girl sitting next to her had been bereft of a normal childhood. The familiar anger she felt towards Jacques Schnee surfaced again, but she forced it down before it could show, instead sending a smile at Weiss.

Weiss gave her a genuine smile in return and Ruby wasn't able to detect any sadness in her eyes. That was a good sign; she didn't wish to bring Weiss down with snapshots of what her life could have been like. Ruby knew that her better half was making efforts to not be burdened by her past, instead looking to the present moment and the future.

And as for herself, the album held many moments she cherished, like pictures of when Dad had given them ice cream, let them try riding ponies or taken them to a day of fun at the playgrounds. Those were fine, but she couldn't help but to feel a creeping and very familiar sense of sadness from the other kinds of pictures she knew one of the albums on the table held: Pictures of her mom and dad. Pictures of herself being held in a caring embrace by her mom. Pictures of when the family was complete and everyone was happy. She loved those of course, but seeing them was always conjured bittersweet feelings within her.

She gave the hand she was holding a light squeeze before cuddling up to Weiss.

_With her by my side, I'll be fine._

Some time was spent like this, with Ruby doing most of the talking as they browsed through page after page. It was cathartic for her to bring up her childhood now that Weiss knew most of it. There were still a few things she hadn't mentioned, like how her Dad had spent years battling depression, but that was for another time and maybe not even her story to tell.

"Weiss, would you like to come with me to visit mom's grave before we leave?" Ruby asked slowly as she turned another page. With some nervousness, she met Weiss' surprised gaze. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I understand it's asking-"

Weiss put a finger to her mouth to silence here. The sincere intensity with which Weiss looked at her nearly took Ruby's breath away. "Ruby, I'd love to go with you. It's very important to you, isn't it?"

Ruby nodded and Weiss removed her finger, electing to rest her hand on her chin instead. "Then I will gladly accompany you."

A lump formed in Ruby's throat. "Thanks, Weiss. I love you," she whispered.

In the next moment, Weiss leaned in and kissed her temple, then enveloping her in a hug. "And I love you, Ruby Rose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was enjoyable. Reviews are appreciated.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's chapter 30
> 
> I do not own RWBY and make no monetary gain from this. Writing is for entertainment purposes only.

Later in the afternoon, they set out. The sky was clear and the sun was still high. Birds chirped in the trees and the forest was alive with critters who rustled the undergrowth.

Yang and Blake carried a tent each, while Ruby and Weiss had backpacks with food and assorted items. Zwei wasn't straying far away from the group, constantly sniffing on whatever he found interesting or began barking when he smelled an animal close by. Weiss had taken it upon herself to keep an eye on him and was trying to train him to respond to whistles. It was mostly successful, depending on how insistent she was.

Even though it was warm, walking was pleasant. Ruby's backpack wasn't heavy enough to be much of a challenge, despite having grabbed several items originally designated for Weiss to carry. In addition, revisiting the familiar forest paths was fun. Each season brought with it it's own changes, and yet the overall features were the same. They walked past the oak tree she had napped under sometimes, the little creek she'd fallen into that one time a few years ago, and many other places she told Weiss about.

Patch was full of places that held precious memories to her, and there were plenty of stories left for her and Yang to entertain their guests with. Laughter filled the air, drowning out the soft crunching of their shoes against the undergrowth that had sprung up on the familiar trail they were following. Like strawberry cake in the summer, this too was tradition.

Truth be told, Ruby preferred following interesting-looking animal trails and letting her feet take her wherever she fancied, but with a place in mind it was better to stick to a more familiar route. The destination she and Yang had decided on was about a two hour walk away to the north; they'd camped there before and knew it was a good spot, plus that it was a place that held a big significance to their family. With the forecast promising a clear night, Ruby planned to be as cheesy as she could and stargaze with Weiss. She'd brushed up on her knowledge of the constellations beforehand to try and impress her love and had made sure to pack an extra cozy blanket.

The further north they went, the more elevated and densely forested the landscape became. Even the worn deer trail gave way and Ruby navigated with the help of her memory. She was so grateful for her strong sense of direction, otherwise she was sure she'd veer off course. Thankfully, the underbrush was easy to pass through, and the mood in the group was pleasant.

Weiss took the opportunity to ask questions related to camping and navigation, both things her upbringing had not prepared her for.

_It's so cute how Weiss always strives to learn as much as she can._

Blake's knowledge surpassed even theirs though, helping them add to their own repertoires of skills for surviving in the outdoors.

Why that was the case remained unsaid, but they all knew it. It didn't bother them, though Ruby discerned the slightest hint of discomfort in her friend. Even if no one else batted an eyelash at her past, Blake still held herself accountable for her past associations.

In the next moment, Blake found herself covered in a oak leaves thrown her way. She sputtered something fierce. "Yang, what was that for?"

Yang shrugged, playfully nudging her. "There wasn't any snow around, so had to improvise." She said it like it was the most natural thing in the world, scooping Zwei up in her arms to prevent him from running all around Blake's legs.

Weiss let out a laugh,and Ruby joined in, followed by Yang at the look Blake gave them. It wasn't often they got to see Blake staring at someone with incredulity. It only lasted a moment, as Blake joined in. "Alright, I can see why you opted for leaves, but why did you do it?"

"You were brooding."

Blake sighed, eyes cast downwards, not quite willing to meet theirs. "I'll admit I was."

Weiss spoke up then. "You know we don't care, right?" She reached out a gently placed a hand on Blake's shoulder.

Yang let down Zwei and slung an arm around Weiss, causing the girl to let out a surprised squeak. "What she said!"

"Agreed," Ruby added.

"Thank you." Blake's smile was radiant, mirroring everyone. "I wouldn't know what I'd do without all of you."

"Read more books," Weiss cheekily retorted, causing another round of laughter.

With everyone so close together, there was only one logical course of action for Ruby. "Group hug!". Yang instantly caught on and they managed, somewhat awkwardly due to their packing, managed to share a hug.

All was well again after that, and Blake looked as happy as ever. Ruby smiled as she walked behind her friend. She wouldn't let Blake spend too much time pondering over the past either. She knew from experience that nothing good would come from that, though their circumstances were of course vastly different.

"How far until we've reached our destination?" Weiss asked after a while, looking just a little bit longing over the prospect of sitting down. Ruby could see small beads of of sweat clinging to her hairline.

"Fifteen min tops. It'll be worth it. You can't see it for the trees, but there's this grassy plateau...thingy," Yang waved away Weiss' objection over the butchered scientific term, "with an awesome view and we'll camp there. There's a stream nearby so there's plenty of drinkable water too."

When they crested a particular tall hill, the woods opened up and allowed them an unobstructed view south. In the orange twilight, it was an awe-inspiring sight; they could make out the town of Patch, the golden wheat fields, and the green grazing areas where cows and sheep roamed. Houses dotted the landscape. Beyond all of that, the ocean glimmered in the tranquility of the slowly setting sun.

"We're here! Pretty place, right?" Ruby asked.

"Beautiful…" Weiss said, taking it all in. From the side, Ruby saw how her eyes darted back and forth. It reminded her of the first time her dad had taken them here and how awed she'd been. Those memories always managed to send a warm, cozy feeling through her.

"Yep, it's why we come here at least once each summer," Yang replied.

"I didn't realize we were so high up. How far above the ocean are we?" Blake asked.

Ruby shrugged. "I'm not sure. Probably no more than 500 feet. It's a very slow uphill walk."

"Ruby, you said that you always come here each year, but why is that?" Weiss asked. She gestured to the scenery. "It's very beautiful, don't get me wrong, but how did you find it in the first place?"

Ruby smiled softly. "Dad found it when he was clearing out Grimm. It was a long time ago. These days, the Grimm are contained to a small part of the island, just big enough to give Signal students something to hunt. He fell in love with the view and it became tradition for us to camp here. It was before mom died, but we've kept the tradition going since then."

Weiss' eyes widened. "Oh, I see. It's a beautiful spot."

"The old fireplace is still standing," Yang noted, beginning to clear it out from leaves and remove refuse from the surroundings. The fireplace was composed of a circle of rough stones, with felled logs resting on three sides as improvised benches. Ruby though back to the times she'd spent together with her family, eating delicious food, telling stories or playing games.

"Weiss, Blake, can you set up the tents? Just clear out the are over there," Yang asked and pointed to a particularly flat area nearly. Weiss and Blake nodded began unpacking the tents.

"I'll help you," Ruby offered her sister and put down her pack and stretching to alleviate how stiff she felt.

Yang let out a laugh. "Rubes, do you remember when we almost burned down the forest."

Face rapidly coloring from shame, she caught how Weiss rolled her eyes and exchanged a playfully resigned look with Blake. "I was 8 and thought it would be fun to see the grass burn. Dad had to smother it with his jacket before it spread too much." Ruby didn't think she'd ever forget the stern talking she had gotten. Suffice to say, she had ever since exercised caution whenever there was a fire nearby.

While they were working, Zwei was busy exploring their surroundings and taking a particular interest in a pile of deer dropping.

Half an hour later, the tents were set up and they had a small fire going. While Weiss and Ruby cut the vegetables, Blake and Yang got started on the meat. Sturdy forks, knives and plates meant for the outdoors was brought out, and a metal grate was placed over the stones. A safe distance away, they'd gathered a pile of sticks for additional fuel. A bucket of water to put it out properly was also waiting there. With how little it had rained lately, they didn't want to take any chances, even though the stream was less than 300 feet away.

By now, the sun was setting and the world was slowly becoming colored in a deep orange. Zwei rested off to the side, intently watching the flames flicking to life in the dry wood. The air was slowly becoming colder and soon they would appreciate having a fire.

Weiss sat next to Ruby, on her right, resting her head on her shoulder as they waited for their food to cook. Laughs and merry conversation filled the evening air.

Oddly though, Ruby began to detect a hint of tenseness in Weiss after a while, and a rapidly growing one at that. It made her forget how her stomach rumbled from the smells wafting from the fireplace.

"What's the matter?" she asked quietly, gently nudging Weiss.

Her girlfriend jerked, startled. "It's… embarrassing. Cheesy, if you will."

"Really?" Ruby asked. "Come on, Weiss, you can tell me, you know that." She gave Weiss a light hug for support. She caught how Yang gave her friend a worried look while turning the spits over the fire.

"You're right, Ruby." Weiss was quiet for a few seconds before speaking up, addressing everyone. "Yang, Blake, there's something I want to say to you too." Her words caused both Blake and Yang to turn around and give her their attention. "But I don't know if it's too early or presumptuous of me, even even." It came out in a softer, hesitant voice and Ruby imagined she heard how Weiss gulped.

Blake and Yang drew closer, giving Weiss their undivided attention.

"What's the matter, Weiss?" Blake asked.

"I…," Weiss had a difficult time saying it, her jaw working as she lingered on the cusp of vocalizing her thoughts. Ruby squeezed her hand, smiling at her. Conviction took hold in her girlfriend's eyes, and she finally spoke. "I love you guys."

Her eyes were suddenly misty. Before they could speak, everyone still working through expressions of surprise, Weiss spoke again. "I really do. Maybe I'm not good at showing it, but I want you to know that all of you mean so much to me. I'm thankful every single day that I met you. I finally understand what it's like to have friends… family."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, Blake and Yang visibly surprised as they took in their friend's words. However, the happiness they showed spoke more than words could. Ruby's heart felt like it was going to burst from the affection welling up in her. She knew exactly how Weiss felt. Living together, training together, studying together, relaxing and spending time together, and them trusting each other with their lives had in a short time forged a very strong bond between them.

_This is what a team is supposed to be like. I'm glad it isn't something just Yang and I were feeling. She was right when she said that we've family, even if Weiss and Blake hadn't figured it out yet._

"I feel the same way, Weiss," Blake announced. She had donned an embarrassed look, the colour to her cheeks not merely from the fire. "Before Beacon, I was so lost, caught up in circumstances I didn't want to be a part. Learning how to separate myself from that was a process which took time, and afterwards there was an… emptiness in me, even if I knew what I wanted. It felt daunting and unrealistic to push onward,like a dream of sorts." Blake looked at each one of them in turn. "But the more time I spend with you, the smaller these feelings become and I feel a growing sense of contentment and happiness instead. I can trust all of you to have my back no matter what it is about, and that means a lot to me."

Yang gave her partner a gentle look and pulled an arm around her shoulders. "I don't have any fancy word to spill, but to me, both you and Weiss are family. We've only known each other for a pretty short while and in spite of that, family is without a doubt the right word. I love all of you."

Ruby nodded vigorously. "Yep, I feel the same way too! I've been thinking of us like that for a while, actually." She smiled, letting out a giggle. "It feels good to say it out loud."

Ruby heard how a small sniffle escaped Weiss, and she saw her futilely wiping at her eyes to keep the moisture away.

"Sorry," her girlfriend apologized in an embarrassed tone.

Ruby enveloped her girlfriend in a hug and motioned for Yang and Blake to join her. "Nothing to apologize for, my princess" she whispered.

A few heartbeats later, they shared another group hug and stayed like that for a moment.

Yang suddenly jerked and spun around. "The food!" Luckily, she was just in the nick of time.

That broke the somber mood and laughter again filled the clearing. Soon, they sat together and enjoyed their grilled meat, fish and vegetables. Liberal amounts of barbecue sauce were sprinkled on top and not even Weiss minded her table manners too much.

Time passed and it began to grew late. The fire fire waned. The conversations grew quieter, taking on a content and sleepy quality. With nightfall, the cold came back in full force and stood in stark contrast to the embers in the fire pit. Warm blankets were brought out and Weiss cuddled up to Ruby, gazing lovingly at her and appearing entirely content with the evening. On the other log, Blake had scooted close to Yang and shared her blanket.

Chips, cookies, and chocolate were consumed together with warm mugs of coffee, but not even the inrush of sugar could contain the drowsiness forever.

Eventually, Yang and Blake headed to bed, both girls giving Ruby knowing looks. She shot them smiles as silent thanks for giving her and Weiss some time alone.

They sat there for a while, all cuddled up together in a thick blanket and warmed by the gentle smoldering of embers.

"Tired?" Ruby asked.

Weiss hummed. "A bit. I ate more than I should have done."

"We can go to bed, but I have one more thing I want to do tonight. Can we walk just a little bit away from the fire?" She brought out a flashlight and lit it.

"Of course. What for?" Weiss asked.

"You'll see. The less light we have, the better."

Ruby didn't really enjoy the thought of trekking through the dark, but she had put her mind to it and would see it through. She moreover wanted to be able to talk privately to Weiss, away from well-meaning if prying ears. If she was going to pour her heart out to her girlfriend, her sister and Blake couldn't very well be close enough to listen in. Just the thought was enough for her to feel super embarrassed.

Holding hands, Ruby led Weiss through the dark just far enough away for both requirements to be met. Low bushes and wild grass littered the area, but she navigated through it until they reached a fallen tree, near the edge of the clearing. Maybe twenty feets ahead, the glade ended in a sharp cliff edge that fell a hundred feet. The spot had the added bonus of giving an unobstructed view of most of Patch.

She sat down and wrapped their shared blanket around Weiss the moment her girlfriend joined sat there in silence until their eyes had adjusted to the minimal amount of light and they could take in the splendor of the night sky.

There were scarcely a cloud in the sky and the stars shined above. A soft breeze rustled through the trees, but for once, Ruby didn't find the quiet disconcerting. She'd never handled the dark well, always imagining monsters and dangers in the shadows. She knew it was silly, but it had stuck with her from when she was a child. However, right now none of that unpleasantness made itself known. She felt completely calm, all thanks to her girlfriend.

"It's beautiful," Weiss whispered as her eyes roamed over the sky. Ruby turned her head. Her girlfriend was illuminated by the faint moonlight and Ruby's breath caught in her throat. Weiss' hair shined like silver and the light reflected in her eyes spoke of wonder and joy.

"So are you," Ruby said automatically, causing her girlfriend to giggle and move a bit closer to rest her head on Ruby's shoulder.

They sat together for a while in quiet contentment, just enjoying the view and each other's company. "Weiss, how familiar are you with the night sky?" Ruby eventually asked.

"Not very. I can spot one or two constellations but nothing else," Weiss admitted.

Thankfully, Ruby had previously read up on the subject in preparation for this day. All the nights she'd spent staring out a the night sky from her room had led to a natural curiosity of the universe. Thus, she began with pointing out the most common constellations and show Weiss some of the other planets.

"We're so small," Weiss mused after a while. "So small and insignificant in a vast universe."

"We are. It's awe-inspiring, isn't it? There's so much out there we can only imagine. Now imagine if we had a proper telescope. Wouldn't that be cool?"

"Yes, it would be. Perhaps Vale's astronomy society would allow us to borrow one?" Weiss mused.

Ruby's eyes lit up as she recalled something she'd read once. "I think you're right, Weiss! They do guided night tours at their museum and those end with a short drive outside the city limits for a stargazing session."

Weiss looked pleased with that idea. "Then we have a next date location in mind. All we have to do is ask for permission to leave the school grounds at that hour, though that shouldn't be a problem as long as they know we have somewhere to stay for the night too."

Ruby began to connect the dots, relieved Weiss already had a plan. In her excitement over the suggestion, she had not considered that right away. "At a hotel? Just the two of us?"

She wasn't sure, but she was fairly confident Weiss was blushing. "Yes, just the two of us," her girlfriend confirmed.

"That sounds great! It'll be like a mini-vacation and date all rolled into one. Plus, it would allow us to have some privacy" she let her fingers ghost over the fabric over Weiss' stomach, enjoying the way Weiss' breath every so subtly hitched from the possibilities.

"You know exactly what you're doing to me, aren't you?" Weiss asked, failing miserably with sounding upset.

Ruby let out giggle. "Yup. I like to see the way you react. Say, can you sit in my lap?"

"You dunce," Weiss protested out of formality, but she promptly moved around until she was sitting sideways in Ruby's lap."I like it though. Both when you tease me like that and right now," she admitted, pressing herself as close as she could.

Ruby tightened her grasp around her girlfriend. Weiss was soft, warm and smelled nice; three very good reasons for her request. As soon as that thought had passed through her, she slowly began to close the distance between their lips. Weiss caught on and they met in a soft kiss. Weiss lips were cold and Ruby was determined to change that by ways of repetition.

A minute or more - Ruby didn't care - passed in this manner. The pace was languid, even when Weiss swiped her tongue across Ruby's lips to ask for access. There was no rush as they deepened their kisses and lost themselves in each other, both girls more than content to not go overboard and change the romantic mood.

"This day been fun, hasn't it?" Ruby asked once they parted for a moment.

"Yes, it has." With the hand not clinging for support, Weiss had begun to play with Ruby's hair. "Camping has its charms, though I'm still coming to terms with the lack of proper sanitation facilities."

Despite the poor light, Ruby could make out the genuine smile on her lips. Ruby giggled. "Oh, Weiss. I'll still love you no matter what."

"That's a relief. It's been an eventful day, though." Weiss said.

Ruby hummed. "Anything in particular you're thinking about?"

Weiss was silent for a moment before she spoke. "I talked to Tai about our relationship while you were away."

Ruby blinked. "You did?"

Ruby felt how Weiss buried her face in her hair. Her exhales tickled and Ruby giggled, both from that and from imagining how embarrassed Weiss must feel.

Partially muffled by her hair, Weiss elaborated. "Yes, before he brought out the photos. I felt it was proper of me to speak to him about my intentions for us."

Ruby let out a surprised sound, feeling how her cheeks began to grow very warm. ' _Us_ '. Such a short word and yet it encompassed so much. She hoped that the us would be something Weiss and her would share forever.

"What did you say?" Ruby could only hope the reply would mirror how she felt.

_Weiss as my future wife._

A brief daydream of Weiss in a wedding dress passed through Ruby's mind. It was silly of her, but she had begun to fantasize of such a visage lately.

Weiss pulled back until they could look at each other. "It's like I said on our last date. I hope we'll be together for a very long time, Ruby," she revealed, in a tone laced with love and affection.

In the moonlight, Weiss' eyes shimmered brilliantly. Ruby's breath hitched, and a silly grin began to spread over her lips, mirrored by her girlfriend. "I'd like that too, Weiss. Nothing would make me happier."

In the next moment, Weiss closed her eyes, grasping her shoulder for support as she leaned in. Ruby let one hand gently rest again her girlfriend's cheek to guide her. She closed her eyes and their lips met in a soft kiss again.

Another followed, and then another. Each brush of their lips was a reminder of the bond and feelings they shared. And each kiss magnified the love and happiness within her. She was indeed the luckiest girl in all of Remnant.

Suddenly, she felt a wet sensation against her hand. Weiss sniffed.

Alarm shot through her immediately and she pulled back, examining Weiss worriedly. In the faint light, Ruby could make out tears slowly working their way down her girlfriend's face.

"Weiss, what's wrong?" she asked and grasped her hand, rubbing soothing circles with her thumb against her palm. However, she calmed down, because now that she'd had a moment to consider the cause, her worry abated.

Weiss sniffled again, chuckling softly to herself and wiped her eyes. Ruby couldn't be sure, but it looked like Weiss was blushing fiercely. "Nothing's wrong. I'm happy. I'm so very happy I started crying."

_I was right. She's just really happy._

Weiss for crying because of how much she liked her. Ruby's eyes began to sting, so overwhelmed was she with affection and gratitude for her love. It suffused her entire being with warmth and happiness, promising a bright future ahead for them.

"Dummy, now I'm going to cry too." She futility rubbed at her eyes, but her own tears of happiness came pouring out despite her best efforts. "God, I love you so much, Weiss." She abandoned the attempt and wrapped her arms around Weiss, pulling the girl as close to her as she could and burrowing her face in the crook of her neck.

"I love you too, Ruby. Thank you for always being there for me," Weiss whispered.

Ruby didn't respond verbally, instead tightening the hug. Slender arms encircled her, and she felt how Weiss rubbed her back. Ruby took slow, deep breaths and reveling in the lavender fragrance and the warmth Weiss exuded.

They sat together like that for a minute, just listening to the quiet night and looking at the twinkling lights of the town in the far distance.

"Tired?" Ruby asked when she noticed Weiss stifle a yawn.

"Mm," Weiss murmured. "You're quite the comfortable pillow."

Ruby giggled. "Let's go to bed, alright?"

Weiss smiled. "Only if I get to be the big spoon tonight."

"The things I do for love," Ruby lamented jokingly as she stole another kiss.

* * *

Weiss slowly approached the grave, hand in hand with Ruby. Blake and Yang stood a few feet behind to give them some space.

Weiss had never liked to think about death. Her grandfather died of natural causes after a period of illness, so even though she was young, Weiss had been able to reconcile herself with that fact. However, her mother had been murdered and that had been much more difficult to deal with. Just thinking about it made her gulp to try and steady her emotions; the trauma was past her as much as it would ever get, but the pain would linger forever.

Death was in general unpleasant to consider for that reason, particularly so an early one. A sense of dread mixed with sadness filled Weiss when she thought of Summer Rose. Ruby's mother had been young when she died on what was a routine mission that had gone horribly wrong. She looked at her girlfriend, who now sat on her haunches and gentle caressed the top of the gravestone and sympathy welled up in her. In front of Ruby was a bouquet of wildflowers they had gathered during the walk out here.

Being here with Ruby was a special moment. Over time she'd come to know just how much Ruby loved her mother, particularly after the time spent going through the photo albums. Ruby hadn't cried then, but she'd come close on a few occasions and had unconsciously huddled closer to Weiss for comfort.

"Hey, mom," Ruby whispered, continuing to pat the gravestone, where the text " _Thus Kindly I Scatte_ r" was chiseled. The stone and its surroundings on the cliff were well-kept thanks to Taiyang's weekly care. "Hope you're doing okay. Today, I have some pretty awesome news. I have a girlfriend!" She gestured to Weiss, a smile wiping away her somber expression for a moment. "Her name is Weiss and she's kind and pretty and just so amazing you wouldn't believe it!"

Blushing faintly from the praise, Weiss stepped close, kneeling down next to Ruby. "Hello, Ms. Rose, I'm Weiss and I'm the girl who's been lucky enough to meet your daughter." She spoke in a slow, gentle tone, as much for Ruby as for the gravestone in front of her. Logically, she wasn't sure why she spoke. She didn't have any real notion whether there was an afterlife or not, but somehow, it felt right to do so.

"And she's the best girlfriend ever," Ruby continued with a giggle, then motioned for Yang and Blake to come up to them, eyes still glued to the stone.

Yang leaned close to Blake and they carried out a whispered conversation, too low for Ruby to make out. Weiss saw Blake's cat ears wilt a bit and then Yang patted her friend on the shoulder before walking up and standing next to Ruby

"Hey mom," Yang said, her eyes softening as she too placed her hand on the stone, "It's been a busy but awesome year. Dad, Ruby and I are all doing well, and I hope that goes for you too."

"Yep," Ruby confirmed. "We have so much to tell you."

Blake stepped forward to join them at that point. To Weiss, her friend looked pensive and a bit uncomfortable, but she didn't shy away. "Hello, Ms. Rose. I'm Blake, a friend and teammate of Yang, Ruby and Weiss. I'm very fortunate to have met them."

"So, Mom," Yang began, "a lot has happened since we left for Beacon, but let me first tell you how Ruby and Weiss met!" Ruby's instantaneously whined to the merriment of the others."Alright, so what happened…"

With that, they started to reminisce about the past semester. It turned more away from a retelling for Ruby's mother and instead pivoted into a conversation about school and life in general. In a philosophical sense, Weiss thought that was fine since the moment was just as much for the living as for the dead. Perhaps it was even better this way. Ruby and Yang did most of the talking, but both Blake and herself pitched in with commentary from time to time.

They probably spent close to an hour there, as the sun slowly descended and the shadows grew longer. "Mom, it's time to leave or we won't make it home in time for dinner," Ruby eventually said and stood up. She sniffed. "I'll see you again during the autumn break."

Towards the end, her voice broke. Weiss grasped Ruby's hand, stepping closer so their shoulders brushed. Wiping her eyes with her free hand, Ruby nuzzled closer."Sorry, Weiss. This is always happens."

Weiss wrapped her girlfriend in a side-hug and gently caressed her arm for comfort. "Thank you for letting me share this moment with you. Ruby, can I ask for a few moments alone with your mom?"

Ruby looked surprised, but nodded. After a final look at the grave she walked towards the edge of the forest. Blake was next after saying her goodbye, and Yang followed after stroking her hand over the stone one final time. "Bye for now, mom. Take care." As she walked past Weiss, she patted her shoulder. "Thank you, Weiss. This means a lot to Ruby."

Weiss smiled at her friend, then turned back around, kneeling down once more in front of the gravestone. During the time spent here, she had pondered the emotions and gratitude she wanted to convey to Ruby's late mother, and she felt the finally knew what to say.

"Mrs Rose, I promise you that I will cherish Ruby and watch over her, just as I know that she will do the same for me. I love her with all of my heart, and between you and me, I think I've found the girl of my dreams. She gives me strength and makes the world a brighter place. I promise I'll take care of her, so I hope that you will give us your blessing when the time is right."

Satisfied with her commitment to the second of Ruby's parents, she stood up and walked towards her friends. Her heart felt both light and heavy at the same time, filled with gratitude that she had been entrusted by Ruby to meet her mother, and grief over the fate that had befallen the woman.

When she joined the others, Ruby's hands slipped into her own and Weiss grasped it without a second thought, enjoying the affectionate gesture as she entwined their fingers.

"Weiss, what was that about?" Ruby asked.

Weiss gave her a cryptic smile as they walked on the forest path back towards home, unable to keep her cheeks from growing pink. "I made a promise."

"Will you tell me what?" Ruby asked, doing a poor job of hiding how much she wished to know.

Weiss giggled. "One day I will, Ruby."

* * *

Weiss sat in the sofa in the living room. She had already packed all of her belongings and was busying herself with doing absolutely nothing. Upstairs, she could here the shuffling of feet and muffled voices as her girlfriend and friends were packing and debating what extra items they should bring with them. They needed to depart in a few hours and the thought of leaving Patch field her with sadness. She'd never had so much fun as during these past two weeks. It would be a memory to cherish for life and she already looked forward to the next time she could visit.

A subdued knock on the wall broke her out of her musings.

"Weiss, do you have a minute." Taiyang stood in the doorway.

She nodded and sat up a bit straighter in the sofa. "Of course, Tai."

He walked around it and sat down on the couch next to her. "Thank you." Taiyang was quiet for a few moment, like he was searching for words. "I've given more thought to what we spoke of a few days ago".

She tilted her head questioningly. "Of what in particular?"

He looked oddly apprehensive and embarrassed, seemingly mentally double-checking his decision before pushing through with it. "You and Ruby."

Immediately, Weiss's face grew warm even as a small smile unconsciously tugged at her lips. She had, for all intents and purposes, stated that Ruby was the most important person in her life and someone she would treasure. "Yes, I remember."

He fiddled with something in the pocket of his vest for a moment, proceeding to bringing out a small jewelry box. "Summer Rose once started a tradition that I was hoping to pass on. Granted, this may be too early but I'm willing to take that risk." He opened the box and Weiss's eyes widened at the content. Inside was two silver necklaces, each containing a small ruby pendant encased in more silver. They were simple in design but very pretty. "This is the necklaces Summer Rose gave the two of us as a token of the love we shared. It's not a promise ring, but it's a symbol of two people in love."

Weiss' heart skipped a beat. "Tai, I'm grateful but that is a precious memory of you and your late wife. I couldn't possible-"

She was interrupted by Taiyang holding up his hand and shaking his head. "I don't wear mine anymore. It didn't feel right after… you know," a pained expression flashed across his features before he picked up the train of thought again, "but the plan was always to pass them on once we thought that our little girl had found the right person for her."

Weiss was silent, her complexion growing redder by the moment over his words. The level of trust he wanted to give her rendered her speechless, overcome with bashfulness and gratitude. It was hard to look him in the eyes after such a profound endorsement.

Taiyang took note of her plight and sent her a reassuring smile. She knew roughly what he was he was going to say before he did, but when he spoke, it still sent her heart soaring with joy. "Weiss, I think you are the right girl for Ruby. I know that you care so much for her. The necklaces are a sign of trust me from me, but you should not interpret it as a commitment; I'm just giving you the option if you're still together further down the road. Ruby is aware of the history of these so I know they will mean a lot to her."

Weiss reached out and carefully took the small box from Taiyang. She met his gaze, trying her best to convey her sincerity and determination. "Thank you, Tai. I will treasure this gift. I very much", her blush renewed and she had to avert her eyes over what she was about to say, "want to give them to her one day."

He chuckled merrily. "I figured as much from what I've seen of you two so far. However, take your time, Weiss; there is no rush and it should feel right for both of you. And thank you for indulging this old man and his idea of romantic gestures."

"No no, it's quite alright," she hurried to reassure him. "I'm very grateful."

He rose from the chair then. "Now, I was hoping you would help me with lunch. Are you up for that?"

"Of course. I'm not as awful as I used to be in the kitchen but I have plenty to learn still," she responded and slipped the small box into a pocket.

Taiyang laughed. "Oh, don't sell yourself short. You don't burn the food anymore and that's half the key to a successful meal."

* * *

Team RWBY was assembled on the airship dock of Patch. It was time to say goodbye. To Ruby, it felt both real and equally surreal. These past two weeks had been the best in her life. So much had happened that it was almost dizzying. She and Weiss had grown so much closer, Ruby's love for her girlfriend increasing tenfold in that time. They had laughed and cried, learned to cook food, spent lazy days together doing nothing, trained, played video games, read books, and the list just went on and on.

Weiss' arrival on Patch had been nothing short of alarming but together they had quickly turned it around into a fond memory for life.

_God, I love her so much!_

She felt closer to Blake too, the shared time allowing them to learn more about each other and spending time together in a relaxed environment away from school. Board games, video games, morning runs before Weiss was awake and just relaxing together had been great. Ruby had also gotten to see her dad for the first time in months, along with Zwei. She'd miss both of them dearly and was already looking forward to the next time.

_And it looks like both Weiss and Blake will come along next time too! I can't wait!_

"I'm going to miss this", Blake stated then and looked towards Ruby and Yang. "Thanks a lot for inviting me." They were waiting while Taiyang were helping the pilot, another old friend of his, load the last few pieces of luggage into the cargo hold.

Ruby grinned. "Don't worry, it wouldn't have been nearly as fun with you!"

"I think the second semester will be even more enjoyable than the first," Weiss added. "Because of the break, I mean. Because we were here together."

Ruby couldn't agree more with that, but she was feeling a bit nervous for the second semester. The coursework would increase, and there was the upcoming Vytal tournament. However, she had Weiss by her side and Blake and Yang as well. Team RWBY would surely not have any problems excelling. As for the tournament, she really, really wanted to win it, but knew that would be a difficult goal.

"Alright, girls, I'm done," Taiyang said as the pilot entered the cockpit. The airship wasn't very large, holding at most twelve passengers plus cargo. On a few occasions, it doubled as an emergency air ambulance for patients who needed transport to Vale. Heavy cargo and larger groups of people were transported by ship due to cost concerns.

Ruby immediately rushed forward and jumped into her dad's arms. "I'm gonna miss you so much," she exclaimed as she hugged him as tightly as she could. "Thanks, Dad," she said in a quieter voice. "You made the break super awesome for us. I love you."

He chuckled. "I love you too, Ruby. I'll miss you, but I know you'll have a great time at Beacon. Autumn break isn't that far away either," he consoled her and patted her back. "so I'll see you soon enough. When you're as old as I am, time has a habit of rushing along."

Ruby giggled. "You're not that old, Dad."

He let her down and ruffled her head affectionately. "Maybe not, but when my two daughters are growing up into splendid young women, it sure feels that way."

Next was Yang, who he hugged just as fiercely. "Love you Dad," she said, squeezing extra hard when he made a show of how strong her grip was.

"And I love you, firecracker. Have fun at Beacon."

Then Blake stepped forward and gave him a soft hug, the first ever. "Thank you for allowing me to spend the break here, Tai. I've had such a good time."

He returned the hug. "Then I hope to see a repeat of that later this year."

She nodded, smiling softly to herself. "Plans have already been made for that. Thanks again."

Finally, it was Weiss' turn. She stepped forward and was immediately swept into a hug. "Weiss, I'm really glad I got to meet you. Take care at Beacon and call me if there's anything you need, alright?"

Ruby felt so happy over the sight. Her dad and girlfriend hugging each other was just so wonderful. The first few days had been hesitant, with both Taiyang and Weiss keeping a respectful distance for their own reasons, but now they acted so comfortable around each other. Ruby hoped that Taiyang would one day be like a dad for Weiss. It wouldn't fill the hole of not having a real father that cared, but it would be the second best. Besides, to Ruby, family was more than blood. Family was the people you loved and associated with, regardless of if they were related to you or not.

With goodbyes done and well wishes exchanged, they boarded the aircraft and took their seats. Ruby had a window seat with Weiss next to her. Blake and Yang had the seats in front of them. Over the intercom, the pilot advised they would depart in a minute.

Next to her, Weiss let out a subdued sigh.

"What's the matter," Ruby asked, gently squeezing her hand.

"I'll miss this…" Weiss blushed. "I felt... at home."

Ruby nuzzled closer to her, letting her head rest against her shoulder. Weiss instantly relaxed from the familiar sensation. "I'm glad, Weiss. That's exactly what I was hoping to let you feel. Let's go back during autumn break, okay? Let's go home again."

Weiss smiled. "I've already promised and I wouldn't miss it for anything. I take it the break exceeded your every expectations you had?"

The look of pure adoration Ruby sent her way said it all. "It was perfect," she added for good measure.

"Perfect is really the best way to describe my stay here. There's nothing I would've done differently," Weiss replied.

Ruby leaned more of her weight against Weiss, prompting her to wrap an arm around her girlfriend to support her. She craned her head and their lips met in a soft kiss. Then one more followed, until it devolved into a game of trying to sneak in a kiss before the other could manage.

The airship rumbled to life and began to take off, prompting them to put their flirtations to the side for the moment and instead holding hands over the shared armrest.

As Ruby occupied herself with staring out the window, Weiss found herself lost in pleasant memories.

These past two weeks were indeed the best in her life. While her time away from Beacon had started on a sour note, her desperate and not very well-planned trip to Patch had turned out to be the best decision she'd ever taken, possibly only rivaled by enrolling at Beacon. Ruby and her had finally spent countless hours together outside of school and that had deepened her love for the girl next to her. They had played, rested, cuddled and even experienced the joy of physical intimacy together. They had talked, laughed and learned more about each other than either of them had thought possible. Painful memories had been brought up, bringing them closer as they shared their troubles and fears.

It didn't mean that everything was perfect though; there were uncertainties over what the future would bring. Taking stock of her relationship with her father was her chief concern. She was still angry with him, and saddened by his attitude, but now that going back to Vale was imminent, apprehension crept up in her too. She still held the upper hand on account of Winter having rejected the position as heiress, but her father could be spiteful and make her life difficult anyway.

As for Beacon, her goal of having top grades made her feel slightly nervousness over the next semester. However, she knew that would abate when they settled into their everyday routine again.

_I'll just have to be careful to not let Ruby distract us too much...as enjoyable as that might be._

Finally, and this was something she had deliberately avoided thinking much about, she was already experiencing anxiety over their new level of affectionate displays. Here on Patch, it had been easier than she had thought to show their love in public. She loved it, she really did, but she was unsure if she would be as comfortable when they were back in Vale. She didn't want to disappoint Ruby or herself and had resigned herself to take a wait-and-see approach.

Weiss looked down at the armrest. Ruby's hand was resting in hers. Such a simple gesture that had been so difficult to pull off previously. The break had allowed her to be herself - to walk hand in hand with another girl. She had, until that day when she reached for Ruby's hand and held it as they walked on the streets, not thought it ever possible. Being daring enough to challenge her own fears like that was perhaps one of the most important things she'd ever done. It was something she didn't want to back down from; she didn't want to see all that progress crumble.

"Ruby, I love you so much." Her eyes drank in the cuteness of the girl next to her, sending a warm and happy feeling through her. It made her feel strong, like she could do anything and take whatever the world threw at her.

Ruby turned her head and shot her a dazzling smile, cheeks red with a cute blush, happiness shining in her eyes. "I love you too, Weiss. Not a day goes by without me thanking whatever fate or lucky star exists that I met you."

They very deliberately ignored Yang's subdued cooing from the seat in front of them. They were both quite used to the lighter attempts to turn them into stuttering, blushing messes by now. It didn't stop Weiss from growing rather red though.

She caressed her girlfriend's hand again, confidence swelling in her. "It's the same for me, every day."

Deciding the no more words needed to be said, Weiss tilted her head and leaned forward again. Catching on, Ruby closed the distance. As their lips met one more time in a by now very familiar display of affection, only one thought passed through Weiss' mind:

_With Ruby by my side, I can do anything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was enjoyable - reviews are appreciated. Some small edits from last version, but nothing worth noting. As I go through the chapters again, it's fun to see the progress I made as I was writing them.
> 
> Now, as for act 3, I'm a little bit unsure on how to approach what'll happen. I obviously threw out the idea of Blake having a crush on Pyrrha, so need to tear into a few of the chapters to deal with that. I want to make some other substantial changes, like a neater ending and write an epilogue too, but can't quite fit everything together in my mind just yet, so update cadence may be a bit unpredictable going forward.


End file.
